Love the way you lie
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire d'une divinité et d'un détective... Bien plus humains qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. Trop humains? Ou peut-être simplement pas assez... LxLight Alternative universe Univers alternatif (genderswap)
1. Prologue

**Une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis 2008, tout comme son prologue. La découverte de plusieurs fics où Light se voyait retirer son chromosome Y pour en gagner un deuxième X au passage avait titillé ma curiosité, sans que je parvienne pour autant à en trouver une qui soit à mon goût, en tout cas à cette période.**

 **Ma tentative d'écrire l'histoire que j'aurais aimé lire en ce temps, en espérant que d'autres pourront l'apprécier.**

 **Au niveau des avertissements : En dehors d'un érotisme que j'espère maintenir léger, l'histoire comportera plusieurs scènes de tortures psychologiques.**

 **Love the way you lie.**

 **Prologue**

 _Celui qui combat les monstres doit prendre garde à ne pas devenir monstre lui même. Quand on contemple les abysses, les abysses vous contemplent en retour._

 ** _Friedrich Nietzsche_**

 _Le combat contre le mal est semblable au combat contre les femmes...qui s'achève au lit._

 **Franz Kafka**

Soichiro Yagami était trop essoufflé pour articuler la moindre excuse à son épouse. À quoi bon marmonner des excuses, de toute manière ? Cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il avait été absent lors de la naissance de son tout premier enfant.

Si l'inspecteur n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments l'aveugler lors de la capture de ce tueur en série, le mari…non, le père laissait à présent libre cours à sa rage, sa rage contre celui qui s'était interposé entre lui et son enfant, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde pour la toute première fois.

Une rage qui fût instantanément dissipée par l'expression radieuse de son épouse, tandis qu'elle berçait doucement…son fils ?

Son fils… Il avait eu neuf mois pour se préparer à cette idée, et pourtant, il continuait d'être rongé par les doutes tandis qu'il observait sa progéniture. Non pas qu'il puisse soupçonner Sachiko d'avoir accueilli un autre homme dans son lit. En dehors de lui, Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire, ne serait-ce que pour faire expier ses fautes à un policier exemplaire…et un mari déplorable, qui ne rentrait au domicile conjugale que fort tard, et s'allongeait dans son lit pour dormir plus que pour exprimer sa tendresse à son épouse.

Mais sa chère et tendre ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches, que ce soit de manière explicite ou implicite. Non, elle l'avait toujours aimé tel qu'il était, pour ce qu'il était, et n'avait jamais essayé de le remodeler d'une quelconque manière pour en faire un époux plus adapté à ses désirs.

Quand bien même des reproches auraient pu assombrir ce visage, ils avaient été totalement éclipsés par le petit ange qui reposait contre le sein de sa mère.

Cet enfant qui faisait déjà rayonner le visage de ses parents… Dès le premier jour de son existence, il se montrait digne de son prénom atypique.

« Light… »

L'émotion qui avait fait vibrer la voix du policier fût suffisante pour détourner une mère de son enfant. Un sourire plissa les lèves de Sachiko tandis qu'elle contemplait le visage hébété du père de son enfant.

Au cours de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur briller dans son regard, que ce soit au cours de la confession d'un policier faisant ses premiers pas dans sa brigade, ou même au cours de sa nuit de noce, et des nombreuses nuits qui l'avaient suivi.

Elle aurait du être transpercé par une pointe de jalousie, mais non, au lieu de cela, elle sentit sa joie monter d'un cran. Sachiko était déjà une mère fanatique, dévouée corps et âmes à sa nouvelle divinité, le petit être qui reposait dans ses bras, voir son mari partager pleinement sa foi et sa dévotion était le plus doux des présent qu'elle puisse imaginer sur le moment.

« Tu es en retard. »

S'il y avait eu un reproche pour se dissimuler dans cette remarque, il avait été enrobé d'une telle couche d'amusement et de tendresse qu'il en avait perdu tout tranchant, il n'en fit pas moins toussoter un policier, tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qu'il avait brusquement ouverte, dans sa hâte de rattraper son retard.

Une multitude d'excuses remonta la gorge de l'inspecteur, pour se presser contre les lèvres tremblotantes qu'il n'osait pas écarter, elles furent instantanément absorbées dans les abysses que contemplait le père de famille, des abysses qui le contemplaient à son tour, les yeux d'un nouveau né.

« L…Light… »

Il avait encore des difficultés à saisir pleinement la signification nouvelle de ce mot, non, de ce nom.

« Mon…fils. »

Des mots plus explicites mais qui n'en demeuraient pas moins vide de sens, enfin non, ils débordaient de sens plutôt.

« Ton fils ? »

Soichiro eût un pitoyable sourire d'excuse.

« Pardon, notre fils. »

Des paroles qui furent loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, au lieu de dissiper l'amusement de son épouse, elles semblèrent l'intensifier.

« Notre fille. »

Le petit être avait déjà sérieusement ébranlé le monde de l'inspecteur, mais le constat de sa mère le fit voler en éclat. Ce n'était pas du désespoir ou de la déception qui se refléta dans les yeux du père, juste de l'égarement.

« Notre…fille ? »

S'il en jugeait au visage de son épouse, elle ne s'amusait pas à le taquiner, elle avait juste énoncé un fait auquel il allait devoir s'adapter.

« Quel dommage que j'ai n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Rien que pour ta tête, cela valait la peine de conserver l'ambiguïté pendant tout ces mois. »

Tapotant légèrement la joue de son mari, Sachiko la caressa avec douceur l'instant suivant.

« Allons, cela ne change pas grand-chose, non ? Et dois-je te rappeler l'une des raisons qui nous ont poussé à choisir ce prénom ? Il conviendrait tout aussi bien à un garçon…qu'à une fille. »

Même s'il acquiesça, Soichiro demeure décontenancé. C'était déjà assez difficile de se faire à l'idée qu'il serait le père d'un enfant, mais s'il fallait en plus que ce soit une fille. Pendant quelques instants, le policier s'interrogea sur les raisons de son embarras.

Après tout, il devrait faire face au même difficultés, quel que soit le sexe de son enfant, le temps qui lui serait arraché par sa profession, un temps qui aurait pu être rempli par des anniversaires, des fêtes de noël, ou simplement assister à un match de football où son fils arracherait les applaudissements de la foule.

Bon, il fallait revoir ce dernier stéréotype, il était le père d'une fille, pas d'un fils, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Un héritier qui prendrait la relève lorsqu'il partirait à la retraite après des années de bon et loyaux service ? Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire une croix sur ce rêve qu'il avait caressé, les temps étaient en train de changer, et lorsque ce petit être serait en âge de rejoindre les rangs de la police,ce serait avant tout sur ses compétences qu'il serait jugé.

« Non, tu as raison, ça ne change pas grand-chose… En fait, ça ne change rien… »

Oui, il suffisait de le…de LA regarder pour le comprendre. Cette lueur d'intelligence qui pétillait déjà dans ces petites yeux enfantins, elle allait illuminer le monde entier.

Light, tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant elle, cette lumière allait les rejeter dans l'obscurité, ce monde si ténébreux qui provoquait parfois le désespoir d'une policier encore idéaliste, elle allait le faire briller de mille feux.

Pendant un instant, la honte éclipsa l'orgueil d'un père. Un court instant seulement, il sentait, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'il avait donné naissance à quelque chose qui le dépassait, qui allait le dépasser un jour, quelque chose qui aurait un impact sur la vie de chaque habitant de cette planète, pas seulement celles de ses parents.

Soichiro n'avait même pas besoin de poser des mots sur cette intuition, un simple coup d'œil sur le visage de son épouse le lui confirmait, elle partageait pleinement son opinion, sans qu'il ait besoin de la lui expliquer.

Non, vraiment, fille ou garçon, Light était appelée à une destinée que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous…ou leurs cauchemars les plus atroces.

-:-

Aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, Soichiro Yagami serait apparu comme un criminel, un criminel essayant de cambrioler sa propre demeure. En tout cas, un criminel n'aurait pas déployé moins d'effort que lui pour rendre sa venue la plus silencieuse possible, il n'aurait pas été étreint par une angoisse supérieure à la sienne chaque fois qu'un bruit résonnait autour de lui, un bruit qui aurait pu éveiller ses victimes.

C'était… Non, il était minuit passé d'après la pendule qui lui faisait face. Cela avait été le cinquième anniversaire de son tout premier enfant, et il avait été absent. Totalement absent, sa voix n'avait pas résonné une seule fois dans cette maison, au cours de cette journée unique, une journée unique qui venait de passer et ne se reproduirait pas.

Le matin, il était parti de bonne heure, sans avoir le temps d'embrasser son épouse ou de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à sa fille. Il ne lui avait toujours pas souhaité d'ailleurs, même par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone.

Et pourtant, il avait tout fait pour éviter cela. S'il était parti trop tôt, c'était pour éviter de rentrer trop tard, pour éviter de se donner mauvaise conscience tandis qu'il quitterait son lieu de travail un peu plus tôt, au lieu d'y effectuer des heures supplémentaires, des heures qui n'était pas toujours comptabilisé du reste, ce n'était pas pour arrondir ses fin de mois qu'il demeurait loin de son propre foyer.

Tout cela en vain. Un prévenu avait arraché son arme de service à une jeune recrue, avant de prendre un civil en otage, une prise d'otage qui avait monopolisé le temps, l'attention et l'énergie d'un commissaire jusqu'à la fin de la journée, oblitérant de sa conscience la fillette qui attendait sa venue.

Oh certes, le policier était ravi, un criminel dormirait aux frais du contribuable ce soir tandis qu'un innocent reposerait sur un lit d'hôpital, pour une blessure légère. Le pire avait été évité.

Mais le père de famille était envahi par le dégoût, si le commissaire avait fait son devoir, il s'était montré indigne du sien.

S'écroulant sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé, Soichiro laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il tendait la main vers le verre qui avait été disposé à son attention, sur le guéridon. Un verre de son whisky préféré, à côté d'une assiette contenant une part de gâteau, un gâteau surmonté d'une bougie.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aucune flamme ne vacillait au sommet de cette bougie, un enfant l'avait soufflé en son absence, à moins qu'elle n'ait laissé la flamme agoniser quand elle avait compris qu'une personne manquerait à l'appel ce soir.

S'il pouvait attribuer le verre d'alcool à Sachiko, elle avait appris à le connaître après toutes ses années, qui l'avait complété par cette part de gâteau ? La mère ou sa fille aînée ? Et quelle signification devait-il donner à ce présent ? Était-ce une accusation ? Ou bien le signe qu'il était d'ors et déjà pardonné pour ses fautes, le signe qu'il avait été présent au cours de cet anniversaire, qu'il y avait eu sa place, et qu'il aurait toujours sa place de père auprès de sa fille ?

La seule personne en mesure d'éclaircir ce mystère…était là, en pyjama, un verre d'eau à la main. Malgré son épuisement, les nerfs du policier étaient encore à fleur de peau après la crise qu'il venait de traverser, aussi manqua-t-il de sursauter devant le regard glacial de sa propre fille.

Un visage innocent mais qui n'avait rien de candide, des yeux qui n'étaient pas illuminés par la tendresse, ni obscurcis par la colère. Soichiro n'était pas accueilli par une fillette débordante d'amour, et il n'était pas non plus en train de faire face à une enfant gâtée. Non au lieu de cela, il faisait face à un juge, un juge dont le verdict silencieux était limpide, elle était déçue, déçue de ce père qui n'avait pas comblé ses attentes.

Lorsque ses enquêtes l'avaient entraîné à fréquenter des membres de la haute société, le policier avait contemplé des enfants traités comme des rois, et agissant en conséquences, leurs désirs étaient des ordres, et un refus opposé à un de leurs caprices était traité comme un crime de lèse-majesté.

Plus souvent, le lieu d'un crime se situait dans un quartier défavorisé, Soichiro y avait croisé de nombreuses petites âmes en peine, trop terrifiées pour adresser des reproches aux parents qui les maltraitaient, sans avoir pour autant la force de dissimuler le désespoir qui se reflétait dans leur regard, un désespoir qui était la plus terrible des accusations, une accusation dépourvue de haine ou de médisance, simplement l'expression sincère de la plus profonde injustice.

Mais Light ne se situait dans aucune des deux catégories, son attitude n'était pas celle d'un enfant-roi, et son regard n'était pas celui d'une victime.

Cela ne faisait qu'accroître les difficultés du père de famille, un enfant gâté, on pouvait le remettre en place, un enfant terrifié à l'idée que ses parents puisse l'abandonner, on pouvait le rassurer et le réconforter, mais un enfant comme Light…

« Bon… »

Bonsoir ? C'était mal parti pour être un bon soir.

« …anniversaire, Light. »

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

« Nous sommes le 29 janvier, papa. Mon anniversaire est passé, c'était hier qu'il fallait me le souhaiter. »

Pas la moindre trace de colère ou de rancœur dans ce murmure, elle ne faisait que constater un fait, et elle invitait son interlocuteur à en tirer toutes les conséquences logiques.

Un soupir écarta les lèvres du chef de famille, ouvrant le chemin à des mots.

« J'aurais voulu être auprès de toi, hier, pour te le souhaiter à temps, mais… »

Light secoua la tête.

« Si tu avais voulu, tu aurais été là. »

Dès qu'elle avait été en âge d'exprimer ses opinions, la petite Yagami avait fait preuve d'une curiosité insatiable. Rien d'étonnant en soi, c'était une caractéristique commune à la plupart des enfants. Malheureusement pour ses parents, elle avait complété cette curiosité par une logique qui n'était pas celle d'un enfant, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déstabiliser bien souvent un policier et une femme au foyer. Impossible de fuir dans un monde imaginaire, pour s'y mettre à l'abri des sempiternelles questions enfantines. Light avait exprimé une véritable haine des contradictions, et elle voulait faire ses premiers pas sur un terrain stable, un sol aussi dur que du roc, certainement pas du sable.

Si on lui marmonnait un pieux mensonge, tel celui des cigognes déposant des nouveaux-nés à la porte des maisons, la fillette ne mettait que quelques minutes à en tirer toutes les conséquences logiques, avant de les pousser jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, jusqu'au point où les mensonges se déchiquetaient d'eux-mêmes devant la force de cette intelligence précoce.

Si on lui fournissait des réponses vagues ou incomplètes, Light mettait immédiatement en lumière les zones d'ombres et exigeait des éclaircissements.

Essayer de faire preuve d'autorité, en lui répliquant qu'elle était trop jeune pour poser certaines questions ? Elle contre-attaquait aussitôt en exigeant qu'on le lui démontre.

Si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre avant d'avoir vu ou vécu certaines choses, ses parents pouvaient les lui expliquer, non ? Apprendre certaines choses pouvait la faire souffrir ? Mais elle pouvait être confrontée à ces choses malgré la volonté de ses parents, et dans ce cas, un manque de préparation ne ferait qu'accroître ses souffrances. Certaines connaissances pouvaient la pousser à se mettre en danger, ou à mettre les autres en danger ? Mais c'était le manque de connaissance qui nous poussait à nous rapprocher du danger, et à attirer les autres vers le danger.

Pour peu qu'on lui dise où il ne fallait pas aller, et pourquoi il ne fallait pas s'en rapprocher, elle ferait de son mieux pour éviter le danger, elle n'était pas idiote tout de même !

Les deux parents avaient fini par capituler, Sachiko parce qu'elle était l'esclave de ce petit démon qui lui apparaissait comme un ange, Soichiro parce qu'il avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien de confiner ce petit prodige dans une chambre trop étroite. Si le policier avait imposé des limites aux actions de sa fille, il n'en avait pratiquement imposé aucune à ses questions.

Et s'il se réjouissait de l'esprit critique de sa fille, malgré les problèmes que cela lui posait, Soichiro s'inquiétait néanmoins de l'amour excessif de son unique enfant pour la logique.

Ils vivaient dans un monde qui n'était pas toujours logique ou même cohérent, Light haïssait les incohérences et les contradictions, le policier avait craint le moment fatidique de la confrontation, et il semblait arrivé.

Dans l'esprit de Light, les désirs se traduisaient nécessairement en actions, un écart entre les deux signifiait donc l'absence de désir, et si l'écart entre les mots et les faits n'était pas comblé par des explications, elle résoudrait la contradiction en affirmant qu'on lui avait menti. Un enfant normal aurait fini par oublier le mensonge, ou admettre que ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits, mais avec la petite Yagami, les conséquences d'un petit mensonge pouvaient être catastrophique.

Soichiro connaissait par avance la conclusion que Light tirerait de ce mensonge. Si ses parents lui avaient menti une fois, qu'est ce qui les empêcherait de recommencer ? D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que toutes les réponses qu'ils avaient donné à ses questions…n'étaient pas d'autre mensonges ?

Après avoir siroté une gorgée de son whisky, le policier se redressa, avant de quitter son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de celle qui le traitait comme un prévenu plus que comme un père.

Regardant son accusatrice les yeux dans les yeux, Soichiro toussota avant de marmonner sa propre plaidoirie, une plaidoirie qui ne susciterait peut-être pas la clémence du juge, mais elle aurait au moins le mérite de ne contenir que la stricte vérité.

« Light, il faut parfois faire des choix dans la vie, et certaines choses sont plus importantes que d'autres. »

« Qu'est ce qui est plus important que moi ou maman ? »

Ni un reproche, ni une accusation, simplement une question, une question n'exprimant qu'une seule émotion, la curiosité.

Après avoir ravalé un soupir en songeant à son épouse, qui semblait avoir souffert de son absence plus que sa fille, le policier s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que son enfant.

« Même si j'ai été absent lors de ton anniversaire, je suis là devant toi, et je serais encore là demain, et tout les autres jours. Pendant que nous parlons, un homme est dans une chambre d'hôpital, un homme qui a des parents, des amis, peut-être des enfants. D'ici quelques jours, il pourra les revoir… Ils pourront le revoir. Si jamais j'avais été là, à te regarder souffler les bougies de ton gâteau, au lieu d'être resté au commissariat, il n'aurait peut-être jamais revu ses proches… »

« Il serait mort. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il était inutile de dissimuler la réalité à Light, que ce soit à travers des mensonges ou en limitant sa perspective, elle n'oubliait jamais ce qu'on lui avait appris, et savait reconstituer l'ensemble du puzzle à partir des quelques pièces qui étaient à sa disposition. Soichiro ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

« Oui, il serait mort. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence demeura entre le père et l'enfant, avant qu'une petite voix tenue ne le brise.

« Tu savais que maman serait malheureuse si tu étais absent, et tu savais aussi que je serais déçue de ne pas te voir, alors que tu m'avais promis d'être là. »

Elle ne se comportait pas comme un inspecteur interrogeant un suspect, mais comme un juge énumérant devant l'accusé les preuves irréfutables qui étaient sous ses yeux. Toute négation aurait été un mensonge, et si Soichiro était loin d'être un mari et un père de famille exemplaire, l'hypocrisie et la complaisance devant ses propres fautes étaient exclues de la liste de ses défauts.

« Oui. »

« Mais tu as tout de même choisi de sauver la vie de cet homme. »

Le policier baissa légèrement la tête, pour dissimuler son sourire désabusé à sa fille.

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux d'avoir fait ce choix, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait compréhensible, tu sais. Tu peux même me le dire franchement, je ne te jugerais pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir une fille parfaite, et je serais mal placé pour le faire. Tout ce que j'exige, c'est un enfant qui serait honnête avec moi…tout comme je le suis avec elle. »

Même si Soichiro semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, une fillette de cinq ans n'eut aucun mal à soulever ce fardeau d'une seule main, la main qu'elle posa sur les cheveux de son père pour le forcer, doucement mais fermement, à relever la tête.

« Pourquoi est ce que je t'en voudrais ? Tu as fais le bon choix. »

Soichiro fût estomaqué, autant par les mots de sa fille que par leur sincérité.

« Maman était triste aujourd'hui, mais tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Tu n'étais pas là hier, quand je voulais que tu sois là, mais tu a été là quand quelqu'un avait besoin de toi. Demain, je ne serais pas la seule petite fille à avoir son papa à la maison, mais si je t'avais eue avec moi, juste un jour de plus, une autre petite fille ou un autre petit garçon n'aurait pas eu son papa demain, ni le jour d'après, ni le jour qui aurait été après. »

Light tira la conclusion qui découlait de ses propres paroles, avec la même expression que si son père lui avais demandé d'additionner trois chiffres et de lui donner le résultat.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de mauvais, mais grâce à ça, tu as évité quelque chose d'encore plus mauvais, donc, tu as fais quelque chose de bon. »

Décontenancé par le verdict du petit juge, Soichiro demeura silencieux avant de poser les mains sur les épaules de sa progéniture.

« Light… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Tu as fait une bonne chose, hier, no… »

La fin de la question fût absorbée par un gémissement, tandis qu'un commissaire avait refermé les bras sur le dos de sa fille, pour comprimer ce petit corps frêle contre le sien, et enfoncer son nez dans la petite chevelure soyeuse.

Une petite fille gâtée par un père trop faible aurait fait semblant de comprendre le dilemme tranché par un commissaire, une petite fille normale n'aurait compris qu'une seule chose, la tristesse de son père, et si elle aurait acquiescé pour lui faire plaisir, elle n'aurait réussi à effacer ni la tristesse, ni l'incompréhension qui aurait brillé dans son regard. Mais Light… C'était de la joie qui avait brillé dans les yeux de ce petit prodige, une joie que ses parents avaient appris à déchiffrer. La joie d'avoir établi une connexion entre deux pièces de ce puzzle, deux pièces qui ne pouvaient pas s'emboîter l'une dans l'autre l'instant d'avant, le bonheur d'avoir supprimé une zone d'ombre de son petit monde, le plaisir d'avoir appris quelque chose.

Aveuglé par sa fierté de père et l'émerveillement légitime devant le prodige qui lui devait son existence, Soichiro en oublia une chose.

Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle donnée pénétrait dans la conscience de Light, elle s'empressait d'en tirer toutes les conséquences, absolument toutes, jusqu'au point où la nouvelle idée aurait prouvé sa fragilité ou sa solidité face à l'intelligence qui l'étirait indéfiniment. Au cours des ans, elle ferait de même avec la nouvelle idée que son père avait implantée dans son cerveau fertile, cette nuit là.

Une idée que Light jugerait suffisamment solide. Tellement solide que le monde réel lui semblerait bien fragile en comparaison.

Si on envisageait les choses dans une autre perspective, une corde démontrerait finalement sa fragilité en se rompant net, à force d'être étirée à l'extrême : l'esprit d'une jeune fille qui briserait tout les liens existant entre elle et l'humanité. Pour un nombre non négligeable de personnes, cette jeune fille aurait pénétré dans un monde réservé aux divinités, pour le reste des hommes, elle aurait franchi une autre frontière.

Celle qui marquait la distinction entre le génie et la folie, les convictions et le fanatisme…le bien et le mal.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _And she laughed at the fools_

 _Who played by the rules_

 _And she wondered just what would've been_

 _If she set them all free Into her fantasy_

 _(..)_

 _A dangerous game To know her name_

 _She was wild she was free_

 _She was calling to me_

 _Sister Gypsy we're one and the same..._

 **Blackmore's Night - Sister Gypsy**

 _N'avez-vous pas entendu parler de cet homme insensé qui, ayant allumé une lanterne en plein midi, courait sur la place du marché et criait sans cesse : « Je cherche Dieu! Je cherche Dieu! »_

Des mots qui étaient demeurés dissimulés derrière le pli moqueur d'un sourire narquois, tandis qu'ils résonnaient dans l'esprit d'une criminelle. Une criminelle qui avait mentalement attribué à un certain détective le rôle de l'insensé, ce détective dissimulé derrière la lettre gothique affiché en permanence sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui lui faisait face... de l'autre côté des barreaux de sa cellule.

 _Et comme là-bas se trouvaient précisément rassemblés beaucoup de ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Dieu, il suscita une grand hilarité._

 _L'a-t-on perdu? dit l'un.  
S'est-il égaré comme un enfant? dit un autre. _

_Ou bien se cache-t-il quelque part ?_

 _A-t-il peur de nous?_

 _S'est-il embarqué?_

 _A-t-il émigré?_

 _Ainsi ils criaient et riaient tous à la fois._

Ce n'était pas simplement la foule des incroyants que s'imaginaient une divinité exilée hors du monde qu'elle ne pouvait plus façonner à son image. C'étaient la multitude innombrables de criminels qui s'éveillaient petit à petit de leur cauchemar pour réaliser que Dieu était mort, et demeurait mort.

Les rires étaient craintifs et incrédules au commencement, les tintements de grelots formés par les notes isolés d'une espérance pervertie, celle du meurtrier qui cessait de sentir la menace constante du châtiment divin suspendue au dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclés.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le silence les engloutissait, les rires se firent plus insolents, un silence angoissant au début, avant de devenir l'ombre de l'incrédulité face à ce Dieu caché qui retenait sa foudre, pour finir par devenir rassurant maintenant qu'il semblait exprimer l'indifférence des cieux à la vermine qu'ils surplombaient, avant d'être auréolé de soulagement quand l'absence d'évidence fut finalement interprété comme l'évidence de l'absence.

Les rires nerveux avait laissé la place aux gloussements à présenr que les digues formées par crainte s'étaient effondrés.

Quand bien même ce maudit détective l'avait consciencieusement coupé du monde extérieur, la prisonnière pouvait sentir cet écho déplaisant bourdonner à ses oreilles.

Avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre sa place, Light Yagami avait bien souvent reproché à Dieu cette incapacité à châtier les impies qui s'imaginaient libre de blasphémer en toute impunités,daignant tout juste lui accorder l'excuse que Nietzsche avait jadis emprunté à Stendhal, celle de n'avoir jamais existé en premier lieu.

La justice poétique avait décidé de le lui faire expier, en lui offrant littéralement la place dont elle s'estimait digne.

 _L'insensé se précipita au milieu d'eux et les perça de ses regards. « Où est Dieu? cria-t-il, je vais vous le dire! Nous l'avons tué – vous et moi! Nous tous sommes ses meurtriers! Mais comment avons-nous fait cela? Comment avons-nous pu vider la mer? Qui nous a donné l'éponge pour effacer l'horizon tout entier?_

Cet horizon qui se limitait maintenant aux quatre murs de sa cellule.

 _Qu'avons-nous fait, de désenchaîner cette terre de son soleil?_ _Ne faut-il pas allumer les lanternes dès le matin?_

Cette lanterne, ou plutôt cette ampoule qu'un détective avait suspendue au dessus de sa tête, hors de sa portée, pâle substitut au soleil qui n'avait jamais caressé la surface de ces murs de bétons dépourvus de la moindre fenêtre.

Un astre de pacotille dont le filament demeurait rougie en permanence, 24h sur 24, dissolvant le cycle des jours et des nuits dans un brouillard jaunâtre des plus mauvais goûts.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle emprisonnée sous ce halo ? Une semaine ? Peut-être moins ? Peut-être plus ? Dieu seul pouvait le savoir...ou plutôt...Dieu était bien le seul à ne pas le savoir, justement. On lui avait confisqué la montre que lui avait offert son père. Aucun calendrier n'ornait les murs qui l'entouraient. Et même si on continuait de nourrir la prisonnière, ses repas lui était distribué avec une irrégularité soigneusement calculée.

Avec un minimum de patience et dans ces conditions, son geôlier aurait pu inverser son cycle de sommeil sans problème...Un cycle qui se raccourcissaient au fur et à mesure de ce qui lui tenait lieu de jour.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait tiré de la somnolence qu'on daignait lui accorder parfois, en guise de sommeil réparateur. Interruption qui prenait parfois la forme d'un énième interrogatoire stérile, parfois celle d'un bourdonnement oppressant qui se substituait parfois à la voix dissimulée derrière la douzième lettre de l'alphabet.

Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'on ne lui retire la luxe d'un intervalle entre deux irruptions de ce genre ? Le temps avait-il seulement un sens dans cette tombe où on l'avait emmuré ? Ce temps qui s'étirait jusqu'à une longueur inquiétante, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le remplir d'une quelconque manière.

L lui avait accordé un camarade de cellule sans le savoir, sous la forme d'un shinegami forcé de se contorsionner dans les positions les plus grotesque pour extérioriser les tourments de l'abstinence, mais pour des raisons évidentes, elle ne pouvait guère lui adresser la parole...à l'exception d'une seule phrase, qui serait la toute dernière, et qu'elle gardait pour plus tard... un peu plus tard... juste un tout petit peu plus tard... en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand le moment de la murmurer surviendrait enfin...

Faire les cent pas dans cet espace confiné ? Tapoter du bout des doigts le sol de sa cellule pour marquer son impatience ? Les cercles d'aciers qui enserraient ses poignets derrière son dos et ses chevilles l'une contre l'autre avaient retiré ces maigres possibilités de l'éventail de ses choix.

Une précaution qu'un esprit superficiel comme celui de Matsuda aurait jugé inutile. Quel était l'intérêt de confisquer sa liberté de mouvement à la prisonnière après l'avoir confiné dans cette cage, cette cage où on l'avait traîné après la plus méticuleuse des fouilles corporelles pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pour seule possession que l'uniforme dont on l'avait revêtue ?

Aussi justifiée que soit la paranoïa vis à vis d'une meurtrière qui semblait capable de tuer d'une simple pensée, ce n'était pas une question de sécurité mais de raffinement...

Il n'y avait pas besoin de dépoussiérer l'arsenal de l'inquisition médiévale pour infliger des souffrances insupportables à son prochain, et L était bien trop subtil pour ça.

Le poisson n'était pas capable de percevoir l'existence de l'eau tant qu'il demeurait en son sein, mais lorsqu'il était jeté sur la terre ferme, il ne lui fallait guère de temps avant de réaliser à quel point elle lui était indispensable, tandis qu'il se débattait sur le rivage, dans les affres d'une lente agonie, essayant en vain de se rapprocher du cours d'eau qui clapotait juste hors de sa portée.

Il en allait de même avec la douce volupté de pouvoir mouvoir son corps comme on l'entendait. Une maigre liberté qui paraissait insignifiante en comparaison de celles dont on l'avait déjà dépourvu, mais qui paraissait plus précieuse que toutes les autres à la fois au bout de plusieurs heures... non, jours, peut-être même _semaines_ à se tortiller sur la surface glaciale du béton, pour parvenir à trouver une position moins inconfortable que la précédente adoptée.

Une torture qui s'accentuait au moment des repas, lorsqu'il lui fallait ramper sur le sol pour atteindre la gamelle placée quelques mètres plus loin. Une distance insignifiante pour un policier ou un majordome (L et son père étaient les deux seuls membres de l'équipe d'investigateurs à n'avoir jamais posé le pied dans cette cellule), mais qui se mesurait en d'interminable minutes de souffrance pour la prisonnière en reptation.

De longues minutes de douleur avec une énième humiliation au bout du parcours. Qu'on laisse la condamnée dépourvue de couvert, quoi de plus normal ? Et il était des plus difficile de faire usage de ses mains quand deux cercles d'acier les maintenaient soudées l'une à l'autre dans son dos.

A aucun moment, il n'avait été envisagé de les lui retirer. Un _aucun_ qui prenait une gravité des plus pesante lors de certains moment dans la vie d'une divinité, ces moments où un détective prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que cette prétendue déesse restait une humaine...trop humaine...ou peut-être même moins que ça, à présent qu'on la forçait à laper dans cette gamelle comme un animal de compagnie.

La longue chevelure auburn qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules n'arrangeait guère la situation...D'autant plus qu'on ne lui avait pas autorisé à la nouer derrière sa nuque... C'était déjà assez irritant de sentir ce gruau insipide qu'on lui servait dégouliner le long de son menton, voir de sa joue, sans qu'elle puisse l'essuyer, ne serait-ce que du revers de la manche, mais sentir cette masse poisseuse se coaguler autour des mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait trempé dans sa gamelles par inadvertance...

Là encore, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait du secouer la tête pour dégager son visage des filaments gluants qui lui était jadis apparu comme une simple extension de sa personne...

Mais elle préférait garder ses récrimination pour elle, concernant ce point... _Il_ aurait été capable de la prendre au mot, et de tondre son crâne complètement sous prétexte de satisfaire à ses doléances...

Peut-être qu'il avait prévu de le faire de toute manière, mais la criminelle préférait conserver un semblant de vanité quelques jours de plus...

Light Yagami était trop intelligente pour attribuer ces condition de détention à la perversité de ses geôliers, ou plutôt de son unique geôlier.

Sa fierté, sa dignité, le désir de reconnaissance, ce que d'aucun aurait qualifié de vanité... Il fallait la dépouiller de toutes ces défenses, calmement, méthodiquement, inexorablement... Jusqu'à ce moment où la seule chose qu'elle pourrait présenter à son tortionnaire serait son humanité toute nue... et on ne lui en laisserait peut-être pas autant...

Ce n'était que le début, elle le savait, il ne faisait que s'échauffer, elle en était persuadé. Elle s'était volontairement réduite à sa merci, et le détective ne manquerait pas d'exploiter jusqu'à la lie cette fenêtre d'opportunité.

De facto, c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne la place échec et mat. Elle pouvait remuer l'unique pion qu'on lui avait laissé d'une case à l'autre tant qu'elle le pouvait, tôt ou tard, elle finirait encerclé de toute part sans l'option d'avancer, et encore moins celle de reculer.

Oui, le détective aurait gagné... si son adversaire avait été humaine... mais les divinités disposaient d'une option, celle de s'évader ou plutôt de s'élever au dessus de l'échiquier, hors de portée des coups de l'adversaire...

Il suffisait de quelques mots... D'une phrase anodine échangée entre un dieu de la mort et son âme damnée, et son unique compagnon de cellule s'éclipserait instantanément, emportant avec lui l'intégralité des souvenirs et des précieuses informations que son adversaire cherchait à lui arracher.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'obstiner à garder le silence un peu plus longtemps? Elle avait tout à y perdre et rien à y gagner...ou si peu...

Mais le détective n'avait pas eu totalement tort lorsqu'il avait accusé une déesse d'être humaine, trop humaine...

Ce détective qui haussa les sourcils avant d'actionner le zoom d'une caméra, une parmi la multitude qu'il maintenait braquées en direction de l'occupante de la pièce, la cernant de toute part sans qu'elle puisse savoir à quel point, celle qui surmontait un écran d'ordinateur servant avant tout à lui rappeler la surveillance constante dont elle faisait l'objet...

Au fur et à mesure que le visage d'une criminelle faisait son aurore sur un écran de surveillance, éclipsant les contours d'une cellule, la pointe de malice qui soulignait ses lèvres s'étirait de plus belle sur les yeux qu'un détective avait plissé.

Comment fallait-il interpréter ce sourire qu'elle avait décoché en direction d'un ordinateur ? Ce sourire qui formait une énigme lancinante dans la conscience de Ryuzaki...

Peut-être qu'il fallait demeurer en surface, et interpréter ça comme une simple bravade, l'unique défi que Kira pouvait encore lui adresser dans sa situation actuelle, tant qu'il lui restait encore assez d'illusions ou de fierté pour le faire... mais l'esprit de L ne pouvait s'empêcher de prolonger la courbe moqueuse des lèvres qu'une criminelle avait étiré à son attention...

Elle était venu se jeter dans ses filets quand toutes les autres options avaient été barrés... que le faisceaux des preuves circonstancielles se rétractait inexorablement autour de la principale suspecte, sans lui laisser la moindre interstice où se faufiler...

Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Faire reculer son inévitable confession de quelques jours ? Comprimer la fragile boite de Pandore entre ses bras, tant que l'espérance n'avait pas réussi à s'évader de cette prison dont les parois se fissurait de jour en jour ? Essayer en vain de s'accorder les circonstances atténuantes en donnant un semblant de crédibilité à l'idée que depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette dont Kira tirait les ficelles, dissimulé à l'ombre de son subconscient ?

Non. Certainement pas. Il connaissait suffisamment cette criminelle pour savoir qu'elle ne déclarerait _jamais_ forfait... Kira lui avait démontré dès leur toute première confrontation qu'il n'était pas infaillible, mais il ou plutôt _elle_ s'était également évertué à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, en lui démontrant qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer son adversaire...

Cette capitulation apparente n'était qu'un autre mouvement sur l'échiquier qui s'interposait entre le détective et la tueuse en série... Un mouvement absurde au premier abord pouvait projeter une ombre des plus menaçante quand on le contemplait avec la perspective que donnait dix voir vingt coups supplémentaires...

Il fallait envisager toute les possibilités avant de répliquer. Avant de se glorifier d'avoir mis son adversaire en _échec_ , il fallait se rappelle qu'une distance imperceptible mais néanmoins incommensurable continuait de s'entendre avec le mot _mat_.

Les mâchoires du métis se comprimèrent autour du pouce qu'il avait glissé entre ses lèvres. Le problème n'était pas le manque de possibilité à sa disposition, c'était la surabondance qu'on lui avait accordé...

Les seuls contours du pouvoir qu'il attribuait à sa prisonnière se cantonnaient aux limites qu'il avait mise en lumière au début de son investigation, le nom et le visage de la victime étaient nécessaires à son exercice... (et encore, le second Kira ne s'était pas embarrassé de la seconde condition lors de leur confrontation).

Son extension en dehors s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini... Pour ce qu'il en savait, cette criminelle n'avait peut-être déployé qu'une infime partie de son arsenal...

Oui, elle n'aurait jamais relancé la mise à cette partie de poker si elle n'avait pas un atout de taille dissimulé dans sa manche, mais lequel ? Quel plan avait-elle mise en branle avant son incarcération?Ses objectifs n'était pas bien compliqué à extrapoler, se laver de tout soupçon dans un premier temps, inverser une fois pour toute la position du proie et du chasseur en rajoutant à son tableau de chasse le plus grand détective du monde, et les suivants au podium du reste... mais la route tortueuse qui s'intercalait entre cet avenir des plus sombre et l'instant présent ? Elle demeurait dans l'ombre.

 _Ryuzaki..._

Un nom d'emprunt parmi tant d'autres avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de son propriétaire, en passant par l'arc formé par un sourire, poussant L à presser l'interrupteur d'un micro en retour.

« Oui ? »

« Je me posais une question... »

Une remarque qui se noya dans le silence, tandis qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle achève de la dérouler jusqu'au bout.

« Une question à ton sujet..ou plutôt à notre sujet... Avant de m'amener ici, tu m'avais confié avoir installé des caméras de surveillance à mon domicile. »

Des sourcils se plissèrent sous une chevelure en bataille. Ou voulait-elle en venir ? Cherchait-elle à délimiter le contours exact des informations qu'ils avaient récoltés à son sujet ?

« Je sais bien que c'est une excuse pathétique quand les politiciens y on recours... Mais si tu n'avais rien à cacher, tu n'avais rien à craindre... »

« Ohhh, voyons, Ryuzaki, une femme n'a pas besoin d'être Kira pour avoir des choses qu'elle voudrait maintenir à l'abri du regard d'un détective, tu étais bien placé pour le savoir. Peut-être même un petit peu trop, hmm ? »

Les interrogations se dissipèrent progressivement de la conscience de l'investigateur, éclipsé par la manière dont sa prisonnière soulignait les contours de son sourire de la pointe de sa langue.

Plongeant la main en direction du plateau de pâtisserie que Watari avait disposé à sa portée, L en extirpa une madeleine qu'il commença à savourer tout en remâchant les souvenirs qu'une criminelle s'amusait à faire remonter à la surface... des souvenirs qui gravitait autour du petit appendice humide qui avait jadis humecté l'index d'une jeune fille avant qu'elle ne le fasse glisser par dessous sa jupe...

-:-

L'horreur commença à faire son aurore sur le visage de Soichiro tandis qu'il contemplait une adolescente recroquevillée sur son propre lit.. Maintenant que la scène affichée sur une multitude d'écrans d'ordinateur évoquait un clip pornographique bien plus que la surveillance d'une suspecte, le malaise d'un père de famille monta d'un cran significatif.

Et l'expression blasée de son interlocuteur, tandis qu'il faisait osciller une cuillère entre ses lèvres, installé sur sa chaise dans une position des plus hétérodoxes, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Si la gène brillait par son absence sur le visage du détective, un commissaire de police pouvait néanmoins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute quant à l'accusation de voyeurisme. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'apprécier le spéctacle plus que ça, mais ne semblait pas déterminé pour autant à détourner ses yeux de l'écran de surveillance pour autant.

« Ryuzaki... Je pense que nous devrions interrompre... »

« Hmm ? Surtout pas, c'est le meilleur passage. »

La température de la pièce descendit de quelques degrés significatifs, en tout cas pour le père de famille qui écarquillait les yeux dans une expression éberluée, tout en s'efforçant de maintenir sa progéniture à l'extrême lisière de sa perception.

« Je plaisantais, commissaire. »

Ses yeux n'avait pivoté qu'un court instant en direction de son compagnon, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les contorsions d'une adolescente, et la manière dont elle se mordillait les lèvres et comprimait ses paupières, autant d'indice sur le parcours des doigts qui étaient maintenu à l'abri des regards,

« Plai..santais ? »

Un soupir accompagna l'oscillation d'une cuillère.

« Hmm-hmmm. Watari pense aussi que j'ai des progrès à faire en la matière. Vous sembliez tendus, ce qui est on ne peut plus compréhensible au vu de la situation, j'entends bien. J'essayais simplement de vous aider à prendre du recul, ce qui semble avoir été un échec complet. »

En guise d'excuse, cela ne valait pas grand chose, mais c'est sans doute ce que cet excentrique pouvait lui offrir de mieux en la matière, Soichira décida donc de marquer sa capitulation par un soupir.

« Écoutez, je vous ait autorisé à placer ma propre famille sous surveillance pour les besoins de l'enquête, mais il me semble que nous outrepassons clairement... »

« Commissaire, ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour que des caméras soit également placées dans les toilettes et la salle de bain de votre domicile, pour ne laisser aucun angle morts à notre suspecte. Une décision des plus sage, soit dit en passant. Vous vous doutiez bien de ce que cela pouvait impliquer... des choses de ce genre... »

Une déchirure avait commencé à s'élargir dans la conscience de Soichiro, séparant le policier du père de famille, sans que l'un puisse parvenir à convaincre l'autre de s'éclipser derrière lui.

« Il n'y a honnêtement rien de choquant. Si vous ne considérez pas votre fille comme une adulte, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il s'agit d'une adolescente, il n'y a rien d'étonnant ou de répréhensible à ce qu'elle s'adonne à ce genre d'expérience ou de passe temps à l'abri du regard de ses parents... »

Étant donné les limites évidentes de son interlocuteur en matière de tact, offrant un contraste saisissant avec l'acuité de son esprit, le père de Light préféra concéder le point en silence, et s'abstenir de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait préféré ignorer ce que sa fille dissimulait derrière une porte close, et une boite reservée aux magazines d'architectures... Néanmoins...

« Ce...n'est pas le problème... Je conçois parfaitement que la moindre zone d'ombre dans l'environnement de notre suspecte réduise à néant la valeur de cette investigation... »

 _Suspecte_... Il s'était finalement décidé à marmonner ce mot à la saveur tellement amère. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'innocence de sa progéniture... en tout cas en ce qui concernait les crimes du plus grand tueur en série de l'histoire, les dernières révélations en date ayant sérieusement écorné l'image aseptisée qu'il se faisait de sa fille sans s'en apercevoir... mais... les déductions d'un détective auquel il avait accordé toute sa confiance, à tort ou à raison, il ne pouvait pas les balayer du revers de la main... Et une infirme partie de lui espérait que cette surveillance aboutisse à la conclusion qu'il espérait atteindre... _Espérait_... Alors qu'il aurait du _connaître_ cette conclusion avec une certitude absolue.

« ...malgré tout, ça ne vous autorise pas pour autant à empiéter sur l'intimité de ma _fille_... »

Une tonalité de reproche, à la lisière de la menace implicite, avait résonné dans le tout dernier mot.

« Si vous préférez quitter temporairement cette pièce, je ne vous ferais aucun reproche, commissaire. Je réalise parfaitement que cette situation vous place à rude épreuve et que bien peu de policiers m'aurait accordé autant de concession que vous. Ne culpabilisez pas, je vous préviendrais quand vous pourrez revenir.»

Aucune arrière-pensée ne semblait se dissimuler derrière les remarques pince-sans rire du métis. Si bien que le commissaire hésitait entre le prendre au mot, éclater d'un rire nerveux face à l'absurdité de la situation, ou se frapper le front du plat de la main...et se retenir ainsi agripper le collet de son interlocuteur pour le forcer à décoller les yeux de ce maudit écran. La manière dont la langue du détective glissait le long de ses lèvres alors qu'il n'accordait aucun regard à la multitude de sucreries qui reposait à ses pieds n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Ryuzaki, je vous remercie de votre...sollicitude, mais si vous ne me donnez pas une justification appropriée... »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne pouvons pas savoir à ce stade si votre fille a conscience ou non d'être sous surveillance. »

« A ce stade ?! »

L s'obstinait à demeurer sourd à l'incrédulité comme à la fureur qui avait fait vibrer ces derniers mots.

« Commissaire, est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que douze agents du FBI étaient _persuadés_ que la personne qu'ils avaient placés sous filature ne se doutait de _rien_? L'un d'entre eux étaient dans l'ombre de votre fille. Jusqu'au dernier moment de sa vie, il devait s'imaginer que c'était une adolescente qui lui tournait le dos sans le savoir...au moins en apparence... jusqu'au tout dernier instant... »

Quand bien même elles avaient été prononcées de la manière la plus détachée possible, ces remarques avaient noyées sous une douche glaciale la colère qui commençait à couver chez le père de famille, tandis que le policier clignait des yeux face à la gravité de la situation qui lui paraissait aussi grotesque qu'obscène, quelques secondes auparavant... la gravité de la situation et des accusations qui planaient au dessus de la tête de sa fille de la même manière que le couperet d'une justice expéditive flottait au dessus de la tête de chaque criminel présumé de ce pays...et chacun des policiers qui continuaient de traquer leur bourreau...

« Je..quand bien même... »

« Ne sous-estimez ni votre adversaire, ni votre fille, particulièrement quand la ligne séparant l'un de l'autre pourrait s'avérer illusoire. »

Avec une horreur grandissante, le père de famille réalisa qu'il fournissait à son corps des défendant des armes à un détective, mais surtout un policier. Les qualités qui faisaient briller son enfant à ses yeux, sans qu'on puisse totalement blâmer le biais paternel, elles pouvaient s'avérer dévastatrices entre les mains d'une criminelle. Sa fille ne _pouvait_ pas avoir accompli les crimes dont elle était soupçonné, il en était persuadé... mais si on prenait le mot pouvoir dans une autre signification, ces crimes, elle n'aurait pu que trop bien les accomplir...

« Je...vous accorde qu'elle pourrait...savoir...que nous la regardons, mais dans ce cas, justement... »

« Votre fille _sait_ que vous enquêtez sur Kira. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était plus et non pas moins qu'une suspecte, elle se douterait parfaitement qu'il y a une chance non négligeable pour que vous soyez impliqué dans cette surveillance...et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'elle est la meilleure manière de pousser un père à détourner son regard. »

Il pouvait difficilement lui refuser ce point.

« Soit. Mais je vous retourne votre conseil, si ma fille ne doit pas être sous-estimée et si elle me connaît alors elle sait... »

Le détective eut la grâce de ne pas sourire face à son interlocuteur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, l'invitant silencieusement à dérouler son raisonnement...au risque d'en faire une démonstration par l'absurde.

« Elle sait que si je vais jusqu'à la placer sous surveillance...je ne prendrais pas le risque de le faire seul... de peur... de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout... »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est précisément pour ça que vous n'avez pas à être ici... en tout cas pour l'instant. Je ne vous cache pas que je préférerais que vous demeuriez à mes côtés... jusqu'à la fin... Oh, et je parle bien sûr de la surveillance, certainement pas de... cette petite scène... »

Scène qui se reflétait dans les yeux du détective alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans une tasse de sucre avec un léger parfum de café.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était la méfiance qui s'exprimait sur ses traits, sans qu'il s'agisse le moins du monde d'un masque destiné à dissimuler une expression goguenarde à un père de famille.

Innocente, à défaut d'être candide, cette adolescente qui semblait adresser une expression extatique à une des caméras braqués dans sa direction, alors qu'elle se cambrait en arrière tandis que la blancheur de ses dents se dévoilait, soulignant le contraste avec la surface écarlate dans laquelle elles s'enfonçaient ?

Peut-être... Peut-être un peu trop... et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette _petite scène_ , comme il l'avait qualifié, ne se produisait pas malgré la présence des caméras, mais précisément parce qu'il y avait des caméras où elle aurait pu se réfléter... et pas seulement pour permettre à un tueur en série de dissimuler sa véritable nature derrière l'apparence d'une adolescente dont son père aurait espéré qu'elle se montre moins normale...

 _Elle savait_... et il était bien possible qu'en plus de son intimité, elle caressait voluptueusement la tentation de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait conscience de son regard.

Que lui avait-elle dit à travers ces trois lettre de suicide qui était adressé à un détective ?

 _L, savais-tu que les shinegami ne mangeaient que des pommes ?_

Une ritournelle puérile qui n'avait eu d'autre justification que de rire au dépens d'un détective, en imaginant son expression quand une punchline l'attendrait au tournant d'une succession d'indices cryptiques.

Il n'avait pas manqué de le signaler à ses coéquipiers, Kira était profondément _immature_ , quand bien même il avait eu le mauvais goût de concilier cela avec une intelligence à la hauteur de son ego.

Cette petite plaisanterie puérile qui avait coûté la vie à trois personnes le démontrait.

Qui plus est, au lieu de dissimuler soigneusement le fait qu'il avait accès en temps réel aux informations détenues par la police, il avait fait tout son possible pour le leur faire comprendre, en modifiant délibérément les horaires de ses crimes pour qu'ils cessent de coïncider avec l'emploi du temps d'un lycéen...ou d'une lycéenne... Le lendemain du jour où L avait évoqué cette information aux policiers.

Kira n'était pas stupide... pas plus que la fille d'un commissaire de police... Pourquoi sacrifier un avantage décisif avant même d'en avoir exploité tout le potentiel ? Alors même que cela revenait à surligner aux yeux du détective la direction à suivre pour remonter sa trace ? Si elle se savait surveillée, pourquoi supprimer les agents du FBI au lieu de faire profil bas ?

Excès de confiance en soi prévisible de la part d'une mégalomane ? Mais si elle se surestimait, cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'elle sous-estimait le détective ?

Un sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de Ryuzaki.

Oui, elle l'avait sous-estimé...lors de leur toute première confrontation... mais elle avait très bien retenu la petite leçon dont il lui avait fait bénéficier... Trop bien... Compris que dans un affrontement comme le leurs, il fallait prendre le risque de s'exposer face à son adversaire pour avoir la moindre chance de le démasquer en premier.

Kira n'avait pas adopté une posture défensive... ou plutôt, il avait compris que l'attaque pouvait être la plus imparable des défenses.

Il l'avait invité à la tuer ? Elle lui renvoyait la politesse. Elle ne se contentait pas de le narguer comme il l'avait fait lui même, dissimulé derrière la lettre L pour la substituer au nom d'un condamné à mort, elle voulait l'appâter...pour mieux refermer son piège.

Le doute cohabitait avec la certitude dans l'esprit du détective.

Objectivement, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser un semblant de présomption d'innocence, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait démontrer qu'elle se savait surveillée.

Mais une partie de lui... avait parfaitement déchiffré le message implicite que semblait lui murmurer silencieusement les lèvres humides d'une adolescente.

 _Quand tu contemples les Abysses, les Abysses te contemplent en retour._

Même si son visage était encore hors de portée de la criminelle, elle le _voyait_ , et s'amusait à le lui faire sentir, tout en caressant avec délectation la ligne ambiguë séparant l'intuition du détective du désir de l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière la lettre L.

Est-ce qu' _elle_ sentait le regard qui enregistrait méthodiquement les caresses dont elle faisait bénéficier son propre corps...ou est ce qu' _il_ désirait qu'elle sente son regard tandis qu'elle se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de l'optimum au delà duquel le plaisir ne pouvait que décroître ?

 _Excitante_. Cette affaire devenait de plus en plus excitante. Kira... Aucun criminel ne l'avait fait frissonner jusqu'à présent... L'excitation qui faisait battre son cœur et brûlait derrière une attitude glaciale... Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent...

Il fallait garder son sang-froid malgré tout. Elle restait une _suspecte_. Rien de plus, et rien de moins _pour l'instant_. Mais quitte à donner au tueur en série un visage au lieu de la maintenir derrière un X anonyme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit démasqué pour de bon... celui de cette adolescente lui convenait fort bien... au meurtrier comme au détective...

Soichiro sentit son malaise grandir d'un cran significatif, quand bien même il maintenait une multitude d'écran dans l'angle mort de son champs de vision.

L souriait, dans une expression où l'excitation s'entremêlait à la malice, l'amusement et la cruauté, et qui aurait pu pétillé dans le regard d'un chat qui sentait par avance sur le bout de sa langue l'agonie de la souris sur le dos de laquelle il s'apprêtait à abattre la patte.

Qui est ce qu'il contemplait de cette manière ? Le criminel qu'il traquait de concert ? Sa propre fille ? Les deux ? Et de ces trois alternatives, laquelle aurait été la moins dérangeante ?

-:-

Le désespoir tenait compagnie à la convoitise dans les yeux d'un shinegami tandis qu'il contemplait la spirale formée par une épluchure, cette spirale qui tourbillonnait dans le vide au dessus du sol, s'allongant indéfiniment au fur et à mesure du parcours méthodique de la lame qui caressait la surface d'un fruit.

Il avait beau répéter à la jeune femme qu'il pouvait se passer de ce genre de fioritures, cette dernière avait toujours prêté sourde oreille à ses doléances, prenant la peine d'éplucher soigneusement chaque pomme qu'elle octroyait à son compagnon de débauche, poussant le vice jusqu'à lui distribuer au compte goûte, quartier par quartier, des quartiers qu'elle s'efforçait de disposer de la manière la plus élégante possible sur une assiette en carton, indifférente à la manière dont le démon engloutissait goulûment son présent en une seule bouchée lorsque les préliminaires qu'elle lui imposait touchaient à leur fin tant attendu.

A certains moments, Ryuk trouvait cette manie amusante, à d'autres moments, elle le poussait au désespoir, mais il ne pouvait nier que de temps à autres, une attente douloureuse pouvait donner une saveur supplémentaire à son délice.

Curieusement, le sourire de son âme damné l'intéressait autant sinon plus que la petite avance sur paiement qu'elle s'était décidé à lui accorder, alors même que la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet perdurait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas manqué de demander à son assistant involontaire de s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient l'objet d'aucune filature, et ce petit en cas (une seule pomme, en tout et pour tout, quelle pingrerie!) s'était déroulé dans l'ombre d'un entrepôt desaffecté à l'écart du domicile familial des Yagami.

« Un problème, Ryuk ? »

Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet.

« Tu me sembles...de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui... Je dirais même d'humeur généreuse. Hehe. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas... Au moins plus qu'hier... »

« Oh. J'ai pu passer un moment... des plus agréable. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. »

Un toussotement résonna entre les dents pointus du dieu de la mort tandis qu'il se grattait la tête dans l'expression la plus proche possible d'un embryon de gène pour un membre de son espèce.

« J'ai...vu... »

La courbe formée par les lèvres d'une criminelle s'étira de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Je ne te pensais pas si pudique. Après tout, je me suis déjà changé devant toi sans que ça semble t'affecter plus que ça. »

Et sans que ça semble l'affecter plus que ça non plus s'était retenu d'ajouter le shinegami. Cette humaine était intéressante, sans doute plus intéressante que tout les autres compagnons que le hasard aurait pu lui attribuer, mais à certains moments, elle en devenait déconcertante... pour ne pas dire dérangeante. Passé les quelques secondes de frayeur, lors de leur premier entretien, elle s'était habituée à une vitesse fulgurante, peut-être même effrayante, à la présence d'un Dieu de la mort à ses côtés.

Les rares moments où Ryuk lui rappelait qu'à la fin, il inscrirait son nom sur sa death note, et qu'il pouvait faire avancer ou reculer ce moment à sa convenance, elle les accueillait comme un adulte le ferait avec les menaces d'un gamin qui lui arrivait tout juste à la ceinture.

Ryuk n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il devait juger cela irritant ou non.

« Tu sais, Ryuk, ce n'était pas si facile. »

« Hmm ? »

« De résister à la tentation de murmurer une certaine lettre de l'alphabet, juste avant que ce petit moment ne touche un peu trop rapidement à sa fin. »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et porté la main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler un rire à la limite du murmure lorsqu'elle s'était décidé à partager la plaisanterie qu'elle avait mentalement infligé à un détective.

Il fallut quelques instants à Ryuk pour sortir de sa stupeur et marmonner un borborygme qui se voulait interrogatif.

« Imaginer sa tête quand il aurait entendu cette petite provocation. Ah, ça aurait été des plus _priceless_ , tu ne trouves pas ? _Priceless_ mais certainement pas dépourvu de prix. Non, aussi amusant que ça auraient pu être, ça aurait été un peu gros, et je me suis fait suffisamment plaisir comme cela aujourd'hui. »

C'était le cas de le dire, mais le démon préférait ravaler sa remarque tant que la petite effrontée continuait de garder un fruit innocent en otage après l'avoir dépecé.

Néanmoins...

« Tu sais, Light... J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre les humains...mais il y a des moments..quand tu parles de lui, on aurait...presque...l'impression que... »

« Que ? »

Ryuk hésita avant de se décider à sacrifier potentiellement une pomme pour satisfaire son éternel curiosité vis à vis du genre humain.

« Que tu serais...attirée...par ce détective... »

Il avait hésité à placer d'autre syllabe derrière la lettre a. Pour son plus grand soulagement, la question n'arracha aucune réaction à l'adolescente en dehors d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un second gloussement.

« Hehe... En un sens... Non, tu as sans doute raison. Après tout, je n'avais personne d'autre en tête quand je lui ait offert un peu de variété pour égayer une surveillance qui doit lui paraître bien monotone. Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai imaginé à ce moment là ? »

Pour être honnête, Ryuk n'en était pas sûr, mais il était certain en revanche qu'elle se souciait comme d'une guigne de son intérêt pour la réponse à l'énigme qu'elle avait murmuré elle même.

« Ces douces secondes d'agonie, les cinq dernières au cours d'une période de quarante. Juste après que je lui ait murmuré que Kira était enfin à sa portée... Juste devant lui. L'expression qu'il pourrait avoir à ce moment là. Hehe. Cette pauvre Naomi m'a offert un petit avant goût et une jolie source d'inspiration en la matière. Je me demande si j'aurais la possibilité de pousser les choses un cran plus loin, cette fois. Après tout, avec le potentiel de la death note, je pourrais m'arranger pour que ces quelques secondes délicieusement interminables, de part et d'autre, elles se déroulent au cours d'un moment des plus agréables...qui ne serait plus solitaire, cette fois... Oui, ça serait...intéressant, tu ne trouves pas?»

S'il avait eu la chance d'être aux côtés d'un commissaire de police et d'un détective, au moment où le second surveillait d'un peu trop près la fille du premier, Ryuk n'aurait eu aucun mal à établir un parallèle entre ceux qui se disputaient mutuellement le rôle du chat et de la souris dans ce petit jeu initié par un shinegami sans le savoir.

« J'espère qu'il a apprécié le spectacle. Il en paiera le juste prix, le moment venu. Quand l'infortuné Actéon a eu le privilège involontaire de contempler une déesse dans son intimité, il a du lui offrir sa propre vie en compensation. »

Des mots qu'elle avait murmuré d'un air rêveur tout en promenant sa main sur sa joue.

-:-

Un zeste de cruauté se mêlait à la nostalgie, aussi bien sur le visage de la criminelle que sur celui du détective, tandis qu'ils s'extirpaient petit à petit des souvenirs qu'ils avaient sorti de leur mémoire pour mieux les réchauffer.

« Oh, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas poussé cette petite surveillance au delà du nécessaire. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu aurais fermé les yeux, même un seul instant, sur ta principale suspecte ? »

Le pouce d'un détective caressa négligemment la courbe formé par ses lèvres.

« Bien sur que non. Mais cette surveillance n'a duré que cinq jours, tu sais. »

« Et au cours de ces cinq longues journées, tu n'aurais assisté à _rien_ de compromettant ? Tu sais bien de quoi, je parle... S'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit pour remettre en question mon innocence, je ne serais pas ici. »

Elle voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie et prolonger sa petite provocation de quelques crans supplémentaires ? Pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait se montrer complaisant, après tout, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, cette petite pique pouvait creuser sa propre tombe.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit _quand_ j'avais installé ces caméras, et pourtant tu sembles persuadés de savoir exactement ce qu'elles ont pu me montrer ou non. »

 _Touché._

C'était néanmoins une lueur de malice qui avait pétillé dans les yeux de la jeune fille quand le détective lui avait renvoyé son accusation en y ajoutant un peu plus de mordant, les meurtres en séries pesaient significativement plus lourd dans la balance qu'un zeste de voyeurisme involontaire.

« Oh, entendons-nous bien, je reste dans le domaine des possibilités. Je sais mieux que toi tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre, en conséquence, même si j'ignore à quel moment tu y a glissé le regard, je sais quel moment j'aurais préféré garder pour mon usage personnel. Et je ne peux pas me défaire de ce doute lancinant que tu as instillé en me dévoilant ces caméras. Est-ce que tu étais là, dans cette pièce, _à ce moment là_ ? »

Ce moment qu'un détective faisait défiler mentalement dans son esprit pour le revisiter sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour ça, les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de la prisonnière semblait taillée sur mesure pour lui servir d'aide mémoire.

« Comme j'ai dit une simple possibilité...mais après tout, que je puisse être Kira, ça reste également une simple possibilité pour toi, non ? Et pourtant...»

« Curieusement, cette...possibilité ne semble pas te déplaire plus que ça. »

« Je ne le nie pas. »

Avec laquelle des deux possibilités s'amusait-elle à le titiller à l'instant présent ? Une question des plus futiles... Les deux à la fois...

« Oh ? Est-ce que nous sommes arrivés aux moments de la confession ? Moi non plus, ça ne me déplaît pas, mais cela survient un peu trop tôt à mon goût...»

« J'en déduis que mes soupçons étaient bien fondées. J'avais un soupirant. Un soupirant qui ne s'est pas contenté de m'inviter au café pour un tête à tête. Et fougueux au point de ne pas attendre que je l'invite dans ma chambre à coucher pour y glisser l'œil à défaut du pied... Hmmm, comment est-ce que je dois prendre cette révélation... »

L entreprit de remplir à nouveau sa tasse de café, avant d'y vider a moitié d'un sucrier sous le regard aguicheur d'une criminelle. Un café qui avait un certain arôme de nostalgie. Ce petit flirt n'était pas apparu de nul part, après tout. Lors de cet entretien où il avait jaugé ses réactions aux différentes pièces à convictions qu'il faisait mine de lui dévoiler, elle le taquinait déjà sur la possibilité que ce n'était pas simplement pour interroger une suspecte ou un collaboratrice potentielle qu'il l'avait invité à partager la même table.

« Quitte à paraphraser Van dine, mon rôle est d'escorter la criminelle jusqu'à l'échafaud, pas d'escorter la mariée jusqu'à l'autel. »

« Deux possibilités qui ne sont pas incompatibles dans le cas présent, non ? »

Pendant quelques instants, le détective hésita à afficher son visage sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, pour le seul plaisir d'échanger un regard complice avec une suspecte.

« Tant que nous restons dans le domaine des possibilités, oui. Mais Kira n'est pas le chat de Schrödinger, pas plus que toi. Le choix entre les deux alternatives a déjà été tranché, et tu sais aussi bien que moi laquelle des deux l'a emportés. »

« Bien sûr que oui, et c'est bien pour cela que je te fais miroiter la bonne. »

 _Touché._

Le métis savoura son café comme l'effronterie dont la jeune fille avait enrobé sa déclaration d'innocence.

« Dois-je te rappeler, une fois de plus, que Kira a eu le bon goût d'interrompre ses meurtres dernièrement ? Comme par hasard, depuis ton incarcération _volontaire_. Je sais bien que corrélation n'est pas causalité, mais cela ne pèse pas vraiment en faveur de l'alternative que tu évoques. »

La prisonnière secoua la tête, aussi bien pour rejeter une mèche de cheveux sur le côtés que pour exprimer sa déception à son interlocuteur.

« Non, non, non, tout se déroulait à la perfection, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens tout gâcher avec une remarque dépourvue d'intérêt comme celle-ci ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais y porter un minimum d'intérêt, puisque le prolongement de cette situation décidera de ton sort quand ton incarcération touchera à sa fin. »

« L, que tu me considère comme une criminelle ou que tu continue de m'accorder une place à tes côtés quand mon innocence te paraîtra plus crédible, accordes-moi au moins le strict minimum pour être à la hauteur de ces deux positions. Que Kira ait repris ses meurtres ou non n'a aucune importance, dans les deux cas, et tant que tu demeureras l'unique canal d'informations avec le monde extérieur, tu as tout intérêt à me dire qu'ils ont cessés pour de bon. »

Elle avait fait mouche, une fois de plus, tout en s 'évertuant à demeurer sur le rebords de l'ambiguïté. A qui devait-il attribuer ses mots ?

A une détective potentielle suffisamment talentueuse pour lui donner la réplique au lieu de se cantonner au rôle de son docteur Watson ?

Ou a une criminelle qui savait pertinemment qu'une hécatombe s'abattrait à nouveau sur le monde criminel pendant sa captivité, démontrant la futilité de cette dernière, ce qui était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle s'y était soumise en tout premier lieu ?

Mais ce petit jeu ne pourrait pas demeurer éternellement, il le savait l'un comme l'autre. Kira n'avait rien d'une divinité, et tout les êtres humains sans exception finissaient par craquer tôt ou tard à force de se refuser de plier. Il pouvait donc s'offrir le luxe de se montrer complaisant tant qu'elle avait encore l'énergie de le narguer.

« Qui plus est, c'est un faux fuyant. Tu n'a toujours par répondu à ma question. »

« Disons que tu m'as peut-être donné l'occasion d'assister à un certain moment qu'une femme préférerait conserver dans son intimité. Qui sait ? Je ne peux pas nier la possibilité, à partir du moment où j'ai reconnu t'avoir placé sous surveillance jusque dans ta chambre... Tout comme tu ne peux pas nier une certaine possibilité de ton côté, même si tu n'es pas encore disposer à l'admettre pour l'instant. »

« Soit, nous parlons d'une possibilité. Je partirais du postulat qu'elle soit effective, après tout, ce n'est pas si différent des raisons qui t'ont poussé à me retenir ici, sous une surveillance encore plus étroite que la première. J'imagine que tu as pris la peine de revisionner les enregistrements que tu as récoltés avec une attention toute particulière, non ? »

Enlaçant ses propres genoux pour mieux reposer son menton entre ses bras, L contempla avec un amusement la séductrice qui semblait capable de franchir la barrière ornée d'une lettre gothique pour observer celui qui se dissimulait derrière.

« Cela va sans dire. »

« Et aucun de ces précieux enregistrement n'a eu ta préférence? »

« L'un d'entre eux a réclamé une attention toute particulière, je l'avoue. »

Un étonnement feint sans la moindre conviction donna une forme arrondie à un sourire, écartant un peu plus l'une de l'autre les lèvres qui avaient formé un arc.

« Dans ce cas. Si tu prenais la peine de me retirer ces menottes...ou au moins de m'autoriser à maintenir mes mains devant moi plutôt que derrière, je pourrais peut-être t'en offrir un second, pour passer le temps pendant les _longues_ périodes d'inaction qui ne manqueront pas de parsemer ce tête à tête qui n'en finit pas. »

Proposition indécente murmurée avec d'autant plus de culot qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la prendrait pas au mot. Quoique... Dans tout les cas, elle offrait un contraste intéressant avec les tentatives analogue de Misa, qui avait aussi essayé de négocier une position plus confortable avec son ravisseur en faisant vibrer sa libido.

Les mots de l'une avait renvoyé un écho de désespoir qu'on aurait été en peine de trouver dans les paroles de l'autre.

Un jeu... Elle prenait ça comme un jeu... Mais pouvait-il vraiment le lui reprocher ? Après tout, depuis le début, il en avait fait de même avec cette investigation, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il en perdait conscience de la gravité des enjeux et des mises que chaque adversaire avait placé sur la table depuis le début.

La courtoisie comme la prudence l'invitait à placer sa criminelle à la même hauteur que lui. Si elle s'offrait le luxe de le provoquer de cette manière, c'est parce qu'elle estimait... non, qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas en position de faiblesse, malgré les apparences...

Ces petites provocations étaient-elles dépourvues de conséquence pour autant ? Après tout, elle introduisait une dissonance dans le script qu'elle avait préparé avant de se laisser enfermer. Une innocente rongée par le doute d'être une criminelle à son insu, au point d'accepter d'abandonner son sort à un détective pour qu'il lève l'ambiguïté une fois pour toute, aurait-elle le cœur de le défier de cette manière ?

« Parfois, je me demande si tu as conscience de ta situation, Yagami... »

Une pointe de tristesse se glissa l'espace d'un instant le long d'un sourire, adoucissant son effronterie.

« C'est peut-être précisément parce que j'en aie conscience que je fais tout mon possible pour l'oublier... même si c'est le temps de quelques minutes où je peux faire semblant que tout cela n'a aucune importance... qu'au bout du chemin, les choses pourront revenir au point initial et même s'améliorer au passage si je parviens à te convaincre que la vérité n'est pas où tu l'imagine... Tu ne va pas reprocher à une condamnée à mort d'espérer la grâce providentielle, et de construire sa vie sur cette possibilité aussi infime soit-elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que toutes les autres s'achèvent sur une voie de garage...»

Oh ? La façade se lézardait ? Même si c'était pour que derrière le masque de la criminelle potentielle se dissimule une simple suspecte qui savait pertinemment qu'une innocence bien réelle ne pesait pas lourd face à une présomption de culpabilité …

C'était crédible... à défaut d'être convaincant...

« Si tu es innocente, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais. »

« Merci, Ryuzaki. »

Un sourire mélancolique plus approprié à la fille qu'un commissaire s'imaginait qu'à la criminelle que L soupçonnait. Mais le second serait beaucoup plus difficile à duper que le premier.

Non, il était loin d'en avoir fini. En fait, ce n'était que le tout début. La façade de l'innocente pourrait-elle demeurer intacte jusqu'à la fin de son incarcération? Il ferait tout son possible pour la réduire en poussière.

Un risque demeurait néanmoins. Et si depuis le début, il n'y avait rien derrière cette façade, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de façade en premier lieu ? Si Kira ne s'était pas dissimulé derrière Light Yagami, comme il en était persuadé, pourrait-il seulement recoller les morceaux à la fin de la confrontation ? Un risque infime...mais qui n'en était pas moins réel pour autant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Do you know what is the sin?_  
 _It isn't because you ate the forbidden fruit._

 _Do you know what is the sin?_  
 _It isn't because you listened to the serpent._

 _You still don't know what is the sin?_  
 _Then, that itself is your sin._

 **— Frederica Bernkastel**

 _Neuvième jour._

De toutes les provocations de cette criminelle...non, suspecte, c'était la toute dernière qui avait réussi à faire sortir le monde hors de ses gonds...

Et de tout les mensonges potentiels dans lesquels elle s'était emmaillotés, c'était _le moins crédible_ de tous qui avait implanté le germe du doute dans la conscience de son détective.

Elle faisaient machine arrière maintenant ? _Maintenant_ ?

Espérait-elle sincèrement qu'il lui ouvrirait les portes de sa cellule après cette petite comédie ? Pensait-elle réellement que les portes de sa prison étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur et qu'il n'appartenait qu'à elle de les ouvrir au moment qu'il lui plairait ?

Certes en un sens c'était le cas, mais l'unique clé au verrou de cette cellule, c'était ses aveux, certainement pas une déclaration d'innocence, quand bien même elle paraissait plus sincère, ou en tout cas plus spontanée que celles qui l'avaient précédé.

Venait-elle de se remémorer une faille dans le plan qu'elle avait mis en place avant son incarcération, une faille qui irait en s'élargissant, ouvrant un abîme sous ses pieds qui finirait fatalement par l'engloutir, si elle ne la corrigeait pas tout de suite ?

A moins que sa captivité n'ait finalement porté ses fruits, en outrepassant les bornes de son endurance jusqu'au point de non retour ? Cette éventualité était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait prise au mot lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé ce confinement, après tout.

Kira n'était pas infaillible, il l'avait démontré dès la première manche, et il avait tout misé sur la possibilité qu'il y aurait une seconde erreur de sa part, la toute dernière, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait... si tôt ? Non, ce n'était pas le problème, ou plutôt ce n'était qu'une facette du problème...

Il avait simplement espéré, sans l'avouer à voix haute, que la victoire ne se manifesterait pas d'une manière aussi..anti-climatique.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait surestimé après tout... Il avait vu juste quand il avait soupçonné une divinité d'être humaine... mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se montrerait trop humaine... en tout cas, pas de cette manière...

Tout en renforçant la pression que ses mâchoires exercaient sur l'ongle de son pouce, le détective scruta avec attention la suspecte qui l'implorait à travers un écran de surveillance.

Elle s'était redressé partiellement, demeurant à genoux devant la caméra, mais le fardeau dont elle avait commencé à sentir le poids sur ses épaules n'avait pas été suffisamment lourd pour lui faire baisser la tête dans une expression appropriée à une pénitente...ou une condamnée à mort réclamant sa grâce à son juge.

De fait, si elle lui évoquait une condamnée à mort malgré tout, la panique qui se reflétait dans les yeux que l'adolescente écarquillait dans sa direction, elle lui donnait l'impression que la sentence venait de tomber à l'instant comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein, fracassant le sol sur lequel ses pieds reposait pour l'envoyer valser dans un espace aussi surréaliste que terrifiant.

Une erreur, il devait s'agir d'une erreur... et si le détective comme son ancienne assistante ne s'était pas trompé, alors il fallait blâmer le machiavélisme comme la perversité de Kira, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à piéger un de ses poursuivants pour lui faire endosser ses crimes à sa place.

Des paroles aussi stériles qu'inutiles... Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de les balbutier, elles pouvaient se déchiffrer sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert, et quand bien même elle aurait accompli l'exploit de leur donner une tonalité encore plus désespérée, quitte à s'en briser les cordes vocales, une défense aussi fragile n'avait aucune chance d'ébranler le détective.

 _Too little, too late_ , et qu'il s'agisse de Kira ou de la fille d'un commissaire, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, alors pourquoi ?

Un doigt se pressa sur le commutateur d'un micro tandis qu'un héritier de Holmes se penchait un peu plus sur le cas de son Napoléon du crime.

« Yagami, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai fait promesse de te maintenir enfermée jusqu'à obtenir une certitude absolue sur ton innocence comme ta culpabilité, et ce quoique tu puisse dire ou faire au cours de ta captivité. Promesse que je ne t'ai pas arraché, c'est de toi même que tu l'as suggéré. »

Le désespoir monta d'un cran sur le visage incrédule de l'adolescente tandis que son bourreau lui rappelait froidement qu'il ne faisait qu'appliquer la sentence du juge, ce juge qui ne faisait qu'un avec l'accusée.

« Je...je le sais bien... mais...écoutes, je _sais_ aussi que je ne suis _pas_ Kira... Même si je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver, je... »

« En effet, tu n'as aucun moyen de le prouver. »

Rétractant ses lèvres, en arrière, la prisonnière y enfonça ses dents tout en fermant ses yeux jusqu'à en écraser ses propres paupières.

« Si tu me laisses sortir d'ici, peut-être que je pourrais... »

Le commutateur d'un micro aurait pu être l'interrupteur d'une potence vu la manière dont elle réagit aux paroles qui firent vibrer un haut parleur.

« La seule manière qui te reste de prouver ton innocence, c'est de rester ici. »

« Ryuzaki, c'est stupide, tu sais très bien que je te serais plus utile à tes côtés qu'enfermée ici ! Je... Bon, je peux rester... je peux rester...là...mais..est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me donner accès aux dossiers, peut-être que... »

Un soupir résonna dans la cellule en passant par le canal d'un micro.

« Yagami, si tu as été incarcérée en premier lieu, c'est pour te couper de tout accès au monde extérieur, c'est à cette seule condition que nous pouvons nous assurer que Kira n'aurait pu commettre aucun crime à partir de sa cellule. »

Une lueur fît son aurore dans les yeux de la prisonnière.

« Les...les meurtres ont repris ? C'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas.. ? »

Il fit abattre sa réponse comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

« Non. De toutes manières, tu me l'as fait remarquer de toi-même, quand bien même ce serait le cas, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt pour nous à t'en informer. Pourquoi me poser une question alors que tu m'en as donné toi même la réponse ? »

Absurde. C'était absurde. Un verdict que partageait aussi bien la criminelle que le détective, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

La première semblait réellement prendre conscience de sa situation, _maintenant_ , alors qu'elle avait commencé depuis plus d'une semaine.

Le second s'interrogeait sur la nature du nouveau coup de son adversaire, s'il y avait une stratégie derrière, il avait du mal à comprendre de quelle manière elle pouvait aboutir à une quelconque victoire.

« Je sais...je _sais_ que je ne suis pas... »

Elle n'avait pas accentué ce verbe, elle l'avait pratiquement _hurlé_ au point de devoir se courber en avant en faisant vibrer la chaîne des menottes qui lui enserrait les poignets à force de la tendre pour s'en dégager.

Ce n'était plus seulement du désespoir, c'était la frustration de ne pas pouvoir démontrer que le ciel était bleu à ceux qui s'obstinaient envers et contre toute raison à lui affirmer qu'il leur apparaissait verdâtre.

« Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas aussi certaine de ton innocence quand tu es venu te livrer. »

« Je...J'ai eu...j'ai du avoir un moment de doute...A..près tout... dans ta situation, moi aussi, j'aurais...et...mais...c'est... c'était... »

Oscillant sur elle-même en s'efforçant de se maintenir en équilibre, la prisonnière lui donnait réellement l'impression d'être rongée par le doute, cette fois, non plus le doute vis à vis de la capacité de ses interlocuteurs à percevoir ce qui lui était évident, mais le doute vis à vis de sa propre santé mentale. Le monde venait définitivement sortir de ses gonds pour l'infortunée, mais elle semblait incapable de décider si c'était elle même ou ses proches qui avait perdu ou perdait la raison.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Yagami. »

Relevant la tête, elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude hébétée qu'il aurait été presque douloureux de contempler, précisément parce qu'il était condamné à se réduire en miette l'instant suivant.

« Si tu étais à ma place, tu aurais toutes les raisons de penser que c'est Kira qui est dans ta cellule, à l'instant présent, et aucune de l'en faire sortir. »

« Mais je ne suis _pas_ à ta place ! Et c'est bien pour ça que je te dis que tu as enfermé la mauvaise personne ! »

Des larmes avaient commençé à couler entre l'interstice des paupières qu'elle mettait à rude épreuve, mais c'était la rage et la frustration qui s'y reflétaient...pour l'instant.

« Nous tournons en rond. Et tu sais très bien que Kira aurait autant de raison de me dire cela que Light Yagami, alors pourquoi t'obstiner.. ? »

« Parce. Que. Je. Ne. Suis. _Pas_. Kira ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?! »

Si ses chevilles n'avaient pas été entravées, elle aurait sans le moindre doute martelé le sol pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots.

L soupira de nouveau en baissant les yeux vers une tasse pour contempler les ondulations provoqués par la chute d'un premier morceau de sucre dans son café.

« Oh, c'est très facile à comprendre, au contraire. Beaucoup plus difficile à croire, en revanche. Et de toutes manières, c'est à l'Église qu'on croit, Yagami, pas au quartier général d'une investigation. »

« C'est...injuste...Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve de... »

Si la colère accroissait les difficultés de l'adolescente à trouver les mots adéquats à poser sur son malaise pour le retranscrire à son interlocuteur, de l'autre côté de la barrière, la confusion du détective face à l'attitude de sa suspecte commençait à se noyer dans l'irritation.

« Il n'y a pas de justice, ici Il n'y a pas de pitié, non plus. En tout cas, je peux t'en assurer, il n'y en aura _aucune_. La seule chose qui pourra te libérer ici, c'est la vérité. »

La colère n'avait pas fait vibrer la voix du métis, au contraire, elle l'avait réfrigéré au point de faire frisonner non pas seulement la prisonnière mais également les policiers qui assistaient à l'interrogatoire.

« Je...je...mais la seule vérité que je peux t'offrir, c'est... »

« Celle qui te maintiendra ici jusqu'à ton exécution. »

Avait-elle enfin compris sa situation ? S'il en jugeait l'expression horrifiée qui faisait son aurore morbide sur les traits de la fille du commissaire, visiblement oui, et loin de faire décroître la frustration de Ryuzaki, cela n'aboutit qu'à la faire monter d'un cran.

« Tu...n'es pas sérieux..hein ? Dis moi que...tu n'étais pas...que tu n'es pas...»

Un gloussement avait précédé cette question, mais la sonorité de ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux, et il n'offrait aucun contraste avec les larmes qui continuaient de s'écraser les unes après les autres sur le sol de la cellule.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. »

« Tu...ne peux pas...tu ne dois pas... tu n'as pas le droit...pas le droit...Je...je...ne suis pas...je n'ai jamais été... »

C'est avec une expression plus glaciale que jamais qu'il coupa le flot des paroles de sa suspecte en mettant hors tension les micros de sa cellule. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait que les rendre plus assourdissantes que jamais. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir lire sur les lèvres pour déchiffrer le sens des mots qui faisaient trembler celles de la prisonnière alors qu'elle marmonnait constamment le même mantra, comme un disque rayé, en donnant de moins en moins l'impression d'y apporter un semblant de conviction.

Bon, il était nécessaire de se calmer, ne serait-ce que pour résister à la tentation de désactiver également les caméras.

Si elle se rapprochait déjà du point de rupture, et cette possibilité là demeurait bien plus crédible que l'innocence qu'elle clamait, cet irritant plaidoyer était le chant d'un cygne qui se déciderait bientôt à rendre son dernier souffle, et pour murmurer des aveux, cette fois.

Si tout cela n'était qu'une énième mascarade, elle finirait par faire machine arrière une fois de plus, quand elle aurait compris qu'elle avait buté sur une voie de garage.

Et si elle était sincère... Alors...

Une légère oscillation fît onduler le liquide sucré que Ryuzaki portait à ses lèvres.

 _Alors cela ne faisait que commencer._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Douzième jour._

La situation s'était stabilisé, et comme il l'avait anticipé, _elle_ avait fait machine arrière... Cette déclaration d'innocence aussi désespérée qu'incongrue n'avait été qu'une légère oscillation après tout.

Après cela, les supplications s'étaient estompés derrière les provocations, exactement le même type de provocations, mais elles s'étaient colorés d'une nuance différente.

Quand la prisonnière se décidait à faire le deuil de sa dignité au cours des repas qu'on continuait de lui apporter, elle prenait toujours la peine de renvoyer son regard glacial à une caméra, pour être sûr qu'un détective ne perdrait pas une miette des contorsions grotesques auquel elle devait s'adonner, que ce soit pour laper une gamelle ou mâchouiller cette viande insipide que personne n'avait pris la peine de découper avant de lui apporter, et bien sûr, les couverts continuaient de briller par leur absence, contrairement à deux paires de menottes.

C'était toujours les mêmes questions qu se reflétaient dans les yeux qui s'affichaient sur la multitude d'écran que le détective avait disposé autour de lui.

 _« Est-ce que tu apprécie le spectacle ? Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour le rendre un petit plus affriolant à ton goût ? »_

Des questions rhétoriques qui demeuraient assaisonnées de cynisme et d'ironie, mais certaines épices avaient fait leur disparition. La malice, la complaisance et l'effronterie avaient cessé de faire briller leur lueur dans un regard obscurci par le mépris et noirci par la colère.

Une colère qui n'évoquait ni une éruption menaçant constamment de percer à la surface, ni un début d'incendie qui couvait patiemment dans son coin n'attendant que le bol d'air qui lui permettrait de s'étendre en une vague de flamme.

Non, c'était la colère glaciale et impersonnelle du juge qui rendait silencieusement son verdict sur un crime, en faisant complètement abstraction du fait qu'il en était victime. Cette adolescente se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'il infligeait à Light Yagami, en revanche, elle ne lui pardonnerait _jamais_ les services dont il gratifiait une innocente.

Paradoxalement, elle parvenait à donner un détachement inhumain à la haine la plus personnalisé qu'il puisse exister. Non, ce n'était pas de la haine, la haine était une forme d'attraction, après tout, et c'était clairement de la répulsion qui auréolait la prisonnière, la haine ne se raisonnait pas, elle se ressentait, celle-ci était calculé au milligrammes dans une balance qui aurait pu orner le bras d'une des statues qui se dressait devant les tribunaux de justice.

La pitié n'avait pas sa place en ses lieux, elle s'accordait implicitement avec lui sur ce point, mais en revanche, la justice était loin d'en avoir été exilé, cette justice qui avait retiré son bandeau pour mieux le dévisager.

Si une certaine forme de malaise avait commencé à tourbillonner dans l'esprit du détective, tandis qu'il enroulait sa langue autour d'une des sucreries qu'il avait embroché à une tige de bambou, des éclairs d'excitations crépitait dans ce nuage et fulgurait dans son regard.

Oui, cela se rapprochait _beaucoup plus_ du Kira auquel il voulait faire face. Cela allait même _au delà._

Cette version du tueur en série ne lui évoquait plus une adolescente qu'une providence aussi mystérieuse qu'irresponsable avait doté d'un fragment d'omnipotence pour son malheur et celui des autres.

L'espace d'un instant, il pouvait se permettre de comprendre les multitudes qui allumaient des chandelles et étendaient des banderoles, un peu partout, dans le monde, comme autant d'appel au secours en direction de la divinité qui semblait faire mine de les abandonner alors qu'elle semblait décidé à les abriter dans l'ombre de son aile protectrice, il y a encore quelques jours.

Non, sa dévotion envers cette idole allait au delà de celle de ses adorateurs, il aurait caressé la tentation de ployer le genoux devant elle, quand bien même elle se serait dépouillé de cette épée qui semblait traverser le temps et l'espace pour frapper au cœur des criminels.

Cette personnification de la justice n'avait pas besoin d'exercer son courroux, le seul fait de sentir son jugement était plus que suffisant.

A défaut de prière, le mécréant adressa néanmoins un remerciement silencieux à la suspecte qui se hissait à nouveau à la hauteur qu'il désirait.

Pour un peu, il aurait réitéré les provocations de sa toute première confrontation.

 _« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? »_

« Je peux comprendre que tu maintienne ces caméras sous tension pendant que je fais usage des...latrines que tu m'as si généreusement accordé. Je ne mettrais même pas en doute les motivations qui te poussent à le faire. Après tout, si j'avais été à ta place, moi non plus, je n'aurais accordé aucun angle mort à la suspecte. Mais est-ce que tu es obligé de me laisser ces menottes à ce moment là ? Qu'est ça te coûte de me les retirer, dis-moi ? »

L continua de dépouiller la brochette qu'il avait orné avec soin quelques minutes auparavant, sans quitter sa prisonnière du regard.

« Où est le problème, Yagami ? Lorsque tu en as manifesté le besoin, j'ai toujours dépêché quelqu'un pour t'assister dans ces moments de nécessité. Même si les caméras étaient sous tension, je peux t'assurer que les micros étaient systématiquement coupé, et aucun des volontaires n'a manifesté le moindre problème à respecter ton intimité et à ne revenir dans cette pièce qu'au moment où tu nous le signalerais. Et si l'un d'entre eux avait la discourtoisie de ne pas fermer les yeux lorsqu'il te faisait face, n'hésite surtout pas à me le signaler, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne vienne plus jamais t'importuner»

Au tout début, chacun des policiers s'était déchargé de cette triste besogne à tour de rôle, mais il leur arrivait bien souvent de succomber à la tentation d'avoir recours aux service que leur proposait Watari.

Un soupir résonna autour du détective par le biais d'un haut parleur.

« Ryuzaki j'ai réellement besoin de t'expliquer à quel point cela peut être... inconfortable, à défaut d'un autre mot ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de t'expliquer que mon objectif est précisément de ne pas te laisser prendre tes aises, quand bien même je n'irais jamais au delà du strict nécessaire. »

Non, aucun des deux n'avait besoin d'explications pour faire comprendre son point à l'autre, et c'était précisément pourquoi aucune concession ne semblait possible, de part et d'autre.

« Soit. Mais est ce que je peux néanmoins te demander une faveur en la matière, Ryuzaki ? »

« Je suis tout disposé à t'écouter, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je te l'accorderais. »

Un sourire provocateur mais dépourvu de la moindre effronterie pour autant fît son aurore sur le visage de la fille du commissaire.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre la responsabilité de la salle besogne, toi même, au lieu de la déléguer à d'autres ? »

Une étincelle pétilla dans le regard du détective tandis qu'il reposait une tige de bambou détrempée de salive sur sa table. Oui, les choses étaient définitivement revenus à la normale entre eux...ou pas ? Quelque chose continuait de clocher, une différence infime, qu'il percevait sans être capable pour autant de se l'expliciter.

« Cela ferait une différence pour toi ? »

« Disons que tu offrirais une différence à mes yeux si tu m'accordais ça, oui. »

« Vraiment ? Pourrais-tu être plus précise ? »

Elle se redressa partiellement, appuyant son dos sur cette planche de bois qu'on lui avait accordé en guise de lit.

« Il me semble t'avoir expliqué quelle profession j'envisageais dans l'avenir. Ce qui m'a valut l'ajout de quelques point de pourcentage supplémentaire à ton calcul de probabilités supposé. »

Il renvoya son sourire à la jeune femme.

« Hmm-hmmm. Tu souhaitais être juge. Une profession qui te correspondrait parfaitement, soit dit en passant, et sans arrière-pensée ».

Ou si peu...

« Quand on a eu la chance, ou la malchance selon la perspective, de naître dans un des derniers pays développés à pratiquer la peine capitale, c'est le genre de profession qu'on ne peut pas envisager à la légère. »

Les orteils du détective commencèrent à se tortiller comme pour pianoter un clavier invisible. Cette captivité portait-elle enfin ses fruits ?

« Oh, je ne t'accuserais jamais de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ce qui est de rendre ce genre de verdict, tout au contraire. »

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à saisir le sous-entendu au vol, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'accentuer son sourire. Pour un peu, on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle s'amusait de voir le détective convertir chaque pan de son ancienne vie en pièce à conviction pour justifier sa future exécution, alors même qu'hier encore le précédé semblait lui inspirer la même horreur que de voir sa propre existence se muer en champs de mine antipersonnelle où le moindre faux pas pourrait faire résonner un déclic funèbre.

« Néanmoins, j'ai toujours pensé que dans un monde idéal, aucune séparation ne devait exister entre celui qui rend la sentence, et celui qui l'exécute. »

Pourquoi lui balisait-elle le parcours de cette manière ? Mais pourquoi s'en étonner après tout ? Kira n'avait pas hésité à disposer un nombre effroyable de cadavres pour tracer une flèche qui pointait dans la direction d'une lycéenne, y compris ceux de douze agents du FBI.

« Sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu as déployé tant d'effort pour réduire l'écart entre l'idéal et la réalité. »

« Et maintenant, je pose la question suivante à mon juge. Pourquoi ? »

Une main interrompit son parcours en direction d'un plateau de pâtisserie, pour bifurquer en direction d'un micro après un instant d'hésitation.

« Une question à laquelle tu sembles impatiente de formuler ta propre réponse. »

« Hehe, je ne peux littéralement rien te cacher, monsieur le détective... à l'exception de mon innocence, hélas. »

L'énergie qu'elle trouvait encore la force de faire brûler au fond de ses yeux, se retrouva éteinte un court instant. Un court instant que le détective enregistra comme une oscillation supplémentaire sur son diagramme. Une oscillation beaucoup plus courte mais non moins intense que la précédente. Mais elle ne perdura pas, si bien que la criminelle retrouva la force de murmurer sa litanie.

« Une question...de responsabilité, tout simplement. Quand on rend son verdict face à l'accusé, il faut le faire en sachant pertinemment qu'on le regardera les yeux dans les yeux au cours des tout derniers instants qu'il passera en ce bas monde. C'est la moindre des choses à lui accorder. Parce que si cette épreuve nous apparaît au dessus de nos forces, c'est le signe que le verdict n'était pas aussi solide qu'il le paraissait _prima facie_. »

Était-elle sincère ? Si elle avait simplement voulu le paraître, l'imitation aurait surpassé l'originale. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'instiller un semblant de trouble, qui commença à s'étendre dans la conscience du détective de la même manière qu'une nuance de noir aurait inexorablement aspiré la transparence d'une verre d'eau après qu'une goutte d'encre de chine en ait crevé la surface.

Elle l'avait pratiquement prise par la main pour le guider le long d'un parcours qui semblait pointer en direction d'un tueur en série fanatiquement dévoué à la justice, ou tout du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, mais au bout du chemin... qu'avait-il trouvé au bout du chemin ?

Avait-il entrevu Kira...ou Light Yagami ? Et si différence il y avait, qu'elle en était l'étendue exacte ?

Si Kira était la bonne réponse, il devrait rajouter quelques nuances à son portrait de l'assassin, quand bien même elles seraient insuffisantes pour l'écarter de l'échafaud.

« Mais nous savons pertinemment que Kira... le tout premier... avait besoin du nom et du visage de sa victime. »

Light secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire.

« Mais tu as fait remarquer, devant toute la population du Kanto, moi y compris, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent auprès de sa victime. »

Ryuzaki tapota son menton, du bout de l'index.

« C'est de cette manière que tu comptes me démontrer que tu ne pouvais pas être Kira ? »

« Non, Ryuzaki. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve. Pour être tout à fait honnête, et avec le recul que m'offre ton hospitalité, je pense que j'avais raison finalement...que tu pourrais avoir raison... J'aurais pu être Kira... mais si je l'avais réellement été... Est-ce que j'aurais procédé comme il l'a fait ? »

Deux sourcils se haussèrent. La tonalité de cette question n'était pas rhétorique, cette fois. Et celle qui lui posait... elle semblait clairement plus curieuse de ce que la réponse lui apprendrait sur elle même que sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler de celui qui consentirait à lui offrir.

Elle lui demandait...de lui démontrer son innocence ? Cette prise de judo dialectique là, il ne l'avait pas anticipé, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait le supplier silencieusement de lui répondre...de lui répondre honnêtement...

« Je t'ai donné l'occasion de visionner les derniers instant de Raye Penber. Même si le dernier visage qu'il a contemplé est demeuré dans l'angle mort de la caméra de surveillance, tout porte à croire qu'il s'agissait de celui ou celle que nous recherchons. Alors si tu attends une réponse sincère de ma part, Yagami... Non, Light. Alors, oui, tu aurais procédé comme ça. »

Un spasme remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescente, mais elle était bien la seule à savoir si c'était un rire ou un sanglot qu'elle était parvenu à garder pour elle in extremis.

« Je...vois... Une chance que je ne sois pas Kira dans ce cas, non ? »

S'il y avait une conviction dans cette question, elle aurait envié sa fragilité au cristal, une pichenette aurait été suffisante pour la faire voler en éclat. Elle ne croyait pas en sa propre innocence... Elle essayait d'y croire... Non de s'en persuader... Ces plaidoyers ne s'étendaient plus jusqu'à lui, ce n'était pas le juge qu'elle essayait de convaincre, c'était paradoxalement celle qui demeurait sur la ligne précise séparant l'accusée de la condamnée... Et aussi absurde que cela paraisse à un détective, elle semblait encore nourrir l' _espoir_ d'y parvenir.

Un espoir sur lequel elle se hissa pour s'adresser de nouveau à son geôlier.

« Enfin, je pense que tu comprends maintenant... que tu comprends pourquoi cela fait une différence à mes yeux...que tu puisse me regardes les yeux dans les yeux... »

« C'est ce que je fais en ce moment. »

Cette fois, un rire sans joie résonna dans la cellule.

« Non, Ryuzaki. Oh, je ne doute pas que si c'était possible, tu passerais tes nuits comme tes journées devant cet écran de surveillance... Je ne doute pas non plus que tu fais tout ton possible pour te rapprocher de cet idéal alors même que tu le sais hors de portée... Mais le problème... c'est que même si tu me _vois_ , tu es incapable de me _regarder_... Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse... Peut-être que tu me _regardes_ mais que tu es incapable de me _voir_... Je ne sais pas quelle est la manière de l'exprimer... Enfin... Tu ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas grave... Moi je me comprends... je te comprends... je ne te comprends que trop bien, crois moi... »

Là encore, elle le jugeait, mais cette fois, son regard comme son sourire s'était singulièrement émoussé... Non, c'était autre chose... Il s'était _adoucie_... ce qui paradoxalement rendait le verdict plus difficile à digérer.

Et face à cela, l'accusé ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ryuzaki ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me posais une question... Tu es libre d'y répondre ou non, ou même de la trouver futile... Non, je pense que tu la trouverais vaniteuse, en fait. Kira, est ce que c'est un criminel que tu juges à ta hauteur ? »

Un sourire qui se voulait affable commença à se glisser sur le visage du détective alors qu'il hésitait à le faire apparaître sur un écran d 'ordinateur, en lieu et place d'une lettre de l'alphabet.

« Bien sûr que oui. De tout les criminels qui ont croisé ma route, c'est même peut-être...la _seule_. »

Le pli moqueur des lèvres de la criminelle s'accentua sans que la joie puisse y trouver une prise pour autant.

« Je vois. Eh bien, dans l'éventualité où je serais Kira... je suis au regret de te dire que cette reconnaissance...n'a rien, vraiment rien de réciproque... Tu es libre de penser que c'est de la mégalomanie, va. Mais crois-le ou non... que je sois Kira ou non, je ne m'en réjouis pas...vraiment pas...en fait... je suis même _déçue_... »

Un constat murmuré d'un ton désabusé...et une sentence plus acéré que toutes celles que Kira avait rendu jusque là... du moins aux yeux d'un détective... Mais même s'il s'était décru de quelques millimètres, l'arc de son sourire demeurait.

« Tu m'en vois navré. Mais je ne me rétracterais pas pour autant. En fait, je ne vais pas me contenter de persister et signer. Je vais même t'avouer que je ne l'ai jamais pensé aussi sincèrement qu'à l'instant présent. »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus... Pas plus qu'elle ne prenait la peine d'aligner une caméra dans son champs de vision... Non c'était bien pire, elle l'avait _parfaitement entendue_... et ça n'avait pas suscité la moindre réaction chez elle, en bien comme en mal.

Décidément...elle était...l'adversaire le plus frustrant qu'il ait jamais rencontré... Et pourtant il remercia Kira de s'être dissimulé derrière ce visage plutôt qu'un autre... Même dans l'éventualité improbable où la pitoyable défense érigée par la fille d'un commissaire s'avérerait justifiée.

Peu lui importait de faire face à Kira ou Light Yagami, le détective ne demandait pas mieux que de lui démontrer qu'elle le sous-estimait.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Quinzième jour_

Les hostilités venaient de monter d'un cran significatif entre le détective et celle qui s'obstinait à se considérer simplement comme sa suspecte.

Elle ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à ses accusations, si ce n'est peut-être par des remarques évasives sans faire l'effort d'y imprimer la moindre force de conviction.

Non pas qu'elle ait renoncé à l'innocence qu'elle réclamait, mais elle avait visiblement décidé de laisser les faits parler d'eux-même en sa faveur, en priant silencieusement qu'il se montreraient plus convaincants que ce fort intérieur qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à extérioriser.

Un fort intérieur qui commençait à se fissurer un peu plus, jour après jour...

Des faits qui s'avéraient désespérément obtus pour la fille d'un commissaire de police, Kira continuait de briller par son absence.

Oh elle avait bien tenté d'accuser son geôlier de bluffer, en lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt à révéler la vérité à sa prisonnière si elle avait le mauvais goût de prendre sa défense au lieu de l'incriminer, mais cette lueur d'espoir qui la sortait de sa torpeur, cette lueur dont l'intensité décroissait un peu plus chaque fois que L lui offrait un écho du monde qui continuait d'exister par delà les murs qui l'entouraient, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas la voir.

Si elle continuait de se raccrocher à la possibilité de son innocence alors qu'elle se recroquevillait inexorablement heures après heures, tout comme celle qui l'enlacait, c'était la foi, et une foi toute pascalienne, plus que la conviction qui s'exprimait ainsi.

Il aurait été cruel de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...et stupide de négliger cette opportunité.

« Les démonstrations de foi vis à vis de Kira n'ont jamais été aussi nombreuses que depuis qu'il s'est éclipsé. Jour après jour, elles se multiplient, et pourtant, je me demande si une seule personne sur terre a prié pour son retour avec plus de ferveur que toi... Si tu le souhaites, je peux toujours demander à ce qu'on t'allume un cierge dans ta propre église... Même si je suis plutôt sceptique quant au résultat.»

Elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre, mais la manière dont ses lèvres comme ses paupières s'étaient douloureusement contractés, un instant avant qu'elle ne les dissimule derrière ses genoux, ce n'était pas passé inaperçue.

Ainsi il avait fait mouche. Une victoire dont l'arrière-goût avait pourtant un zeste d'amertume. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser gagner par une compassion déplacée pour la perdante, elle pouvait faire basculer le cours de la partie d'un instant à l'autre si elle faisait preuve de négligence.

Et les événements ultérieurs lui donnèrent raison quand Kira se décida à ébranler l'échiquier de nouveau en répondant d'un seul coup à toutes les prières qui s'étaient accumulés pendant deux semaines d'abstinence.

La vérité venait de déserter pour rejoindre le camp adverse, mais tant qu'il la maintiendrait dans l'ignorance, cela lui offrirait une piètre consolation, la partie n'était pas jouée.

Mais la configuration venait néanmoins de changer. Un compte à rebours implicite avait été enclenché au début de l'incarcération de Light Yagami, et lorsqu'il aurait fini de parcourir le temps qui lui était imparti, la ligne de l'aiguille ne séparerait plus les heures mais formerait la frontière entre la suspecte et la condamnée, l'avant et l'après, au delà du point de non-retour.

Ce compte à rebours continuait de tourner, mais à présent l'aiguille séparait la suspecte de l'innocentée, plus le temps passerait, plus il lui serait difficile de justifier la captivité de sa prisonnière vis à vis de son père et des autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation.

Il avait temporisé en rappelant à ses compagnons que la reprise des meurtres ne démontrait qu'une seule chose, l'existence d'un _troisième_ Kira, possibilité qui avait déjà eu un précédent sur lequel s'appuyer, et le renouveau de l'hécatombe n'expliquait en rien son éclipse et la manière dérangeante dont elle coïncidait avec le moment où une prison avait refermé ses grilles sur l'une de ses trois occupants.

Tout ce qu'il y gagnait sur le long terme, c'était de faire reculer l'inévitable. Bien sûr, il pouvait tabler sur la possibilité que sa prisonnière capitulerait avant qu'il n'ait outrepassé les limites de la patience de ses compagnons.

Un pari raisonnable, mais risqué... d'autant plus que c'était peut-être sa suspecte qui tirait les ficelles du troisième tueur en série.

Oui, c'était cela l'atout qu'il lui avait soupçonné de dissimuler dans sa manche, un atout non négligeable, même s'il manquait d'originalité.

Et tant qu'elle le dissimulerait près de son cœur, à l'abri des regards, elle pouvait continuer de rire sous cape, tout en faisant bénéficier l'assistance de ses talents d'actrices.

Il y avait néanmoins une faille, ou plutôt une parade à la disposition du détective. Kira restait humaine... Une humaine au dessus de la moyenne, certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était dépourvue de limites. De même que la vie de chaque être humain était condamné à butter contre une certaine frontière la séparant du néant, il en allait de même vis à vis de leur seuil de tolérance.

Est-ce que cela ne revenait pas à violer les règles pour remporter la partie ?

Quelles règles ? Dans ce sale petit jeu, tout les coups étaient permis, et cette incarcération était déjà une sérieuse entorse à la loi comme à l'éthique.

Néanmoins...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui lui parurent de trop, il se décida à presser de nouveau un commutateur.

« Yagami ? »

« Hmm ? »

Ah, elle se décidait à lui répondre, ou tout du moins à reconnaître son existence, un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

« Je t'avouerais que j'aboutis à une impasse. Je pensais t'aider à démontrer ton innocence, mais malheureusement... Kira semble toujours déterminé à partager cette cellule avec toi. »

Légère contraction, équivalent le plus proche du haussement d'épaules pour une prisonnière enchaînée en position fœtale.

« Demandes lui d'en sortir. Après tout, il me laissera la porte ouverte derrière lui... »

« C'est bien ce j'escompte, mais nous savons qu'il n'a qu'une seule manière de sortir de cette cellule... »

Silence. Un silence qui perdura, laissant une saveur d'éternité sur langue du détective malgré les tranches de fruit qu'il écrasait avec. Silence qui fût brisé par un soupir.

« Très bien. Je suis Kira. »

Le détective plissa les yeux au lieu de les écarquiller, contrairement aux autres spectateurs. Et le sourire que lui adressait sa criminelle, ce sourire qui continuait d'exprimer un semblant de défi malgré la fatigue, il lui confirmait amplement que la victoire n'était pas encore à sa portée.

« C'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Et il y a bien un moment où je finirais par te l'offrir cette confession que tu anticipes tellement... Ne serait-ce que parce que je serais fatiguée de cette comédie que personne, vraiment personne, ici ne trouve drôle... Alors nous pouvons sauter les préliminaires, et aller à l'essentiel. Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux même rédiger à ma place les aveux qui te conviendrons le mieux et je les signerais, les yeux fermés. »

Oui, la victoire qu'elle lui offrait, elle était aussi factice que les aveux qu'elle lui faisait miroiter, et c'était précisément pour cela que...

« Tu sais très bien qu'une confession de ce type n'aurait aucune valeur, que ce soit devant les tribunaux, ou pour moi. Sauf si tu m'expliques comment tu as commis tes crimes. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore espérer récolter au cours de sa captivité. La seule chose qui briserait l'incertitude une fois pour toute, en plus de lui donner les moyens appréhender le successeur qu'elle s'était choisie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Oh, malheureusement pour toi, cette faveur là, je ne peux pas te l'accorder... C'est bien dommage, mais dans la mesure où je n'ai commis aucun de ces crimes... Bon, je peux essayer de t'imaginer quelque chose, mais là encore, je ne penses pas que tu y accorderais une quelconque valeur, alors pourquoi m'ennuyer ? »

« C'est bien dommage. Toi qui semblais tellement te réjouir à l'idée de te confesser. »

Si le sourire d'une criminelle parvenait à demeurer sur son visage, elle faisait de moins en moins d'effort pour dissimuler la tristesse qui s'abritait derrière.

« Mais parce que je sais que je finirais par te confesser tout ce que tu souhaites entendre, Ryuzaki. Je ne suis pas naïve, c'est juste une question de temps. Surtout si tu te décides enfin à prendre les choses au sérieux... Si je pouvais m'épargner ça... Je sais que c'est vain d'essayer mais... »

Une question de temps ? Est-ce qu'elle le narguait ? Question futile, bien sûr qu'elle le narguait à l'instant présent, mais l'identité exacte de celle qui essayait tant bien que mal de le tourner en ridicule demeurait incertaine...

« Je me suis montré on ne peut plus sérieux, Yagami. Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça. »

« Non. Même pas. Vois-tu... Si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais pas hésiter à m'incarcérer... Crois-le ou non, je ne te reproche pas d'être allé jusque là. D'autant plus que c'est moi qui te l'ai suggéré en premier lieu... En revanche... J'aurais fait preuve d'un minimum d'humanité vis à vis de ma prisonnière, contrairement à toi... Mais si j'avais pris la même décision que toi... Alors...Alors... »

Le détective joignit les extrémités de ses doigts tandis qu'il attendait l'ultimatum de son adversaire.

« Alors...crois moi... je ne serais pas là en train d'attendre en vain comme tu le fais... »

Une lueur inquiétante avait percé le brouillard de résignation qui imprégnait le regard de l'adolescente.

« Curieux, j'aurais cru que tu me reprocherais le recours à la torture en premier lieu...pas le manque de conviction dans l'application. »

Elle remua légèrement la tête, frottant sa chevelure sur le sol de béton.

« Hehehe...Tu as oublié qui était enfermée dans cette pièce ? Light Yagami et Kira... que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, puisque tu t'obstine à voir double, contrairement à moi qui m'obstine à me sentir bien seule dans cette pièce, tu penses qu'elle appréciait les demi-mesures en bien comme en mal ? Tu n'es pas à ma hauteur... et tu n'es sans doute pas à celle de Kira non plus... L'une n'implique pas forcément l'autre, ce sont même deux positions diamétralement opposé...mais elles sont toutes les deux à égale distance de la médiocrité... »

Paradoxalement, le détective retrouva le sourire face à cette petite provocation qui était bien partie pour être celle de trop... Trop bien partie...

Kira aurait pu être dans cette pièce, et dans ce cas, elle se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances, quand bien même elle s'imaginait que cela pouvait l'autoriser à le provoquer de la sorte...et si ce n'était pas le cas... elle aurait pu être Kira... Oui, et pas seulement dans une projection hypothétique... Peut-être dans un passé qui n'était pas si lointain... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre...

« Tu réalises que je pourrais te prendre au mot ? »

« Hmm-hmmm... C'est précisément ce que j'espère, tu sais... Avoir un détective...à ma hauteur... ou même au dessus... Juste pour me convaincre que c'est possible... Non, que ce n'est pas seulement possible, mais...réel...enfin réel...En tout cas, cette espérance là, elle parvient à garder un semblant de crédibilité, contrairement à la seule que je souhaiterais vraiment conserver... »

Kira ou Light... L avait bien du mal à percevoir les différences, pour la simple et bonne raison que d'un certain point de vue, elles étaient illusoires... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre...Une idéaliste... et une idéaliste sans illusions... La pire variante possible...

La première serait prête à tout pour faire rentrer le monde, le seul monde qui existait vraiment, dans son lit de Procuste, peu importe les souffrances nécessaires à l'opération...

La seconde avait la fâcheuse tendance à vous rappeler qu'un autre monde était souhaitable, et peut-même possible, peu importait les souffrances nécessaires pour en accoucher...

Et pour le moment, elle... non, il se tenait à égale distance des deux... Parce qu'il hésitait entre l'une ou l'autre... Non, précisément parce qu'il avait déjà choisi...

 _Vingtième jour_

Il avait continué de suspendre sa décision... Et de son côté, elle s'évertuait à mettre ses paroles en accord avec ses actes, quittant l'univers des demi-mesures, elle avait donné à sa capitulation les allures d'une résistance acharnée.

Quatre jours... Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait cessé de s'alimenter... Grève de la faim?Tentative de raccourcir ses jours une fois pour toute tant ses conditions les rendaient interminables ?Ou bien n'avait-elle simplement plus la force de s'alimenter ?

Le deuxième jour, les policiers qui lui avaient offert leur collaboration commencèrent à exprimer leurs inquiétudes...

« Un être humain peut survivre des semaines en l'absence d'alimentation. Vos inquiétudes ne sont donc pas fondées pour l'instant. De toutes manière, tôt ou tard, nous aurions peut-être abouti au même point en lui coupant les vivres, si elle insiste tellement pour prendre l'initiative, autant y aller directement. »

Sentant à l'expression de ses co-équipiers qu'il était à la frontière de la mutinerie, le détective se décida à une concession.

« Attendons quelque jours... Deux au plus... Si elle s'obstine, nous prendrons les mesures qui s'imposent... »

Le quatrième jour était survenu, sans apporter le moindre changement à la situation.

En conséquence, la tentative de révolte passive de la prisonnière aboutit à une victoire partielle... Elle fût autorisé à quitter temporairement sa cellule... On lui retira même ses menottes...

Malheureusement, ce fût pour la sangler à une chaise de manière à ce qu'elle s'y tienne docilement pendant que Watari préparait ses ustensiles.

Là encore, le détective avait brillé par son absence et son assistant par sa dévotion, ce qui ne suscita ni surprise ni déception pour celle qui était entre leurs mains.

En revanche... elle ne pouvait pas en dire de même de la présence de Matsuda, Aizawa et Mogi...

Malgré tout, elle parvint à adresser un sourire au maillon faible de la chaîne. Si son but avait été de faciliter les choses au policier, elle aboutit plutôt au résultat inverse.

« D...désolé... mais... Ce n'est pas que ça me fasse particulièrement plaisir... ce n'est même pas parce que L me l'a imposé... au contraire, il m'avait proposé...proposé de... rester à l'écart...mais... »

Il trouva la force de relever la tête et de faire briller une détermination aussi sincère que fragile dans le regard qu'il adressa en retour à la prisonnière placée sous sa responsabilité.

« Mais...mais le chef... Pour lui aussi, c'est difficile... Peut-être même plus que pour vous, même si je sais que c'est dur à croire... Mais...mais il continue d'y croire... et à sa façon, il essaie de se battre pour toi, Light... Il n'est pas rentré chez lui... Lui aussi à choisi de rester en cellule volontairement...et il nous a juré...juré qu'il ne repartirait pas _sans sa fille_... Alors... vous pouvez me détestez autant que vous voulez et vous aurez raison mais... si je dois le faire...»

Ce fut au tour d'une adolescente de baisser la tête, et pas seulement pour se mettre hors de portée du tuyau que Watari pointait dans sa direction.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver jusque là. Tout ce que ça vous apportera, c'est que ce soit plus douloureux que nécessaire. »

« Qui est-ce que je dois remercier pour la sollicitude ? Ryuzaki ou plutôt L ?Non, certainement pas... Et quand bien même il vous aurait demandé de m'accorder cette toute dernière chance, il ne s'est toujours pas montré à la hauteur... Alors je vous offrirais ma gratitude...à défaut de ma collaboration... »

Le gentleman britannique soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Si vous voulez bien la maintenir, messieurs... »

Matsuda serra le poing, avant de faire un pas en avant, les dents serrées. Il fut interrompu à mi-parcours par la pression amicale qui s'exerça sur son bras.

« Ne te forces pas. Un seul suffira, alors... »

Aizawa avait accompagné sa proposition d'un soupir, et d'un regard aussi attristé que chaleureux, il n'y récolta qu'un refus poli.

« Non, elle...elle a raison... je dois... je vous dois... je leur dois...je lui dois...ça... »

Était-ce au père ou à la fille qu'il avait pensé en murmurant ces mots résignés ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'était tourné dans sa direction pour prononcer les dernier. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer le sourire de sa future victime, sans qu'il puisse y déchiffrer le moindre reproche ou la moindre moquerie. Elle le comprenait... Pire, elle le félicitait pour sa résolution...

De tout les membres de l'équipe d'investigation, c'était sans doute celui qui avait la plus mauvaise opinion possible sur sa propre contribution à la lutte qu'elle avait positionné au dessus de celui qui était à l'extrême pointe de l'affrontement, pour mieux les convaincre que la victoire était possible.

Une reconnaissance bien amère pour Matsuda. Il ne se sentait certainement pas en état de surpasser le détective, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de justifier sa présence à ses côtés, et il aurait voulu le faire autrement... Autrement qu'en empoignant la tête d'une adolescente avec une douceur maladroite mais une fermeté bien réelle pour la maintenir en position.

« Une dernière chose... »

Watari interrompit la triste besogne qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer.

« Pourquoi allez-vous jusque là ? Ne me dites pas que c'est pour la paie, même si je me doute qu'elle doit se montrer à la hauteur, elle. Non, non, je n'insulterais pas votre loyauté comme votre dévouement, je me demandais juste... sur quoi elle reposait... Qu'est ce que vous êtes pour lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien être pour vous ? »

Le vieillard porta une mains ganté à son visage avant de toussoter.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous répondre, et croyez bien que j'en sois désolé. »

« Oui bien sûr... vous ne pouvez prendre le risque de fournir un indice à Kira, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, même si vous ne pouvez pas répondre... je peux toujours spéculer...y compris à voix haute... vous pourriez être...son père ? Peut-être même son grand père... Vous pourriez...ou peut-être que vous l'auriez souhaité... »

Des suggestions qui glissèrent le long d'une face de poker irréprochable tandis que son interlocuteur usait de son droit à conserver le silence, en conséquence, difficile d'évaluer leur impact.

« Si je ne me trompe pas...ou en tout cas, pas de beaucoup...vous auriez du lui apprendre à endosser ses propres responsabilités... vous pouvez toujours le faire d'ailleurs... »

Après un dernier signe de tête en direction de Matsuda, le majordome énigmatique se décida à en enfoncer le tuyau dans la narine de l'adolescente avant de lui faire parcourir un chemin douloureux jusqu'à son œsophage.

Une opération qui n'eut rien d'agréable pour aucun des concernés, malgré le professionnalisme du britannique, et les efforts désespérés d'un policier.

A la fin de ce calvaire, l'assistant du britannique s'effondra sur une chaise, pour jeter des coups d'œil timide en direction de la fille de son supérieur, un bien maigre substitut au regard d'excuse qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de lui adresser.

Entre les spasmes d'agonie de l'adolescente chaque fois qu'une pompe faisait descendre quelques milligrammes de liquide nutritif dans set tube digestif ou de l'absence de la moindre lueur ou de la moindre illusions pour se refléter à la surface de ses yeux, son aîné ne mit guère de temps à détourner le regard pour de bon.

Il se décida néanmoins à glisser timidement les doigts sur la main de sa prisonnière pour la maintenir gentiment au creux de la sienne. Une bien maigre démonstration de soutien, et ce serait peut-être déjà de trop aux yeux d'un détective, mais c'était sans doute...mieux que rien...

Laissant son regard osciller entre une jeune fille et la caméra qui demeurait braquée dans sa direction, il se demanda pourquoi... pourquoi _il_... non, pourquoi ces deux là étaient prêts à aller jusque là... et à partir de quel limite l'une ou l'autre se déciderait enfin à s'arrêter...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Vingt-et-unième jour_

Il s'était enfin décidé à la faire sortir de cette cellule... Un événement pour la réalisation duquel une agnostique avait adressé un nombre incalculable de prière silencieuses, en espérant qu'au moins l'une d'entre elle finisse par arriver à destination... A sa plus grande honte, certaines d'entre elles avaient été murmurés à la divinité supposé partager sa prison...

Cette dernière s'était-elle décider à redescendre en ce bas monde pour tendre la main à l'infortunée condamnée à expier ses crimes ? Et à combien de sacrifice cette faveur s'était elle monnayé ?

Mais pourquoi culpabiliser ? Sa libération n'était que la conséquence indirecte de l'hécatombe, pas l'objectif visé par son seul véritable responsable... et après tout... après tout, contrairement à la fille de Soichiro Yagami, chacune des victimes qui composaient ce nouveau charnier avait du mériter son sort...

Un flot de bile commença à remonter le long de la gorge d'une adolescente, alors qu'elle découvrait qu'à la périphérie de sa conscience se dissimulaient des pensées que n'aurait certainement pas renié un certain meurtrier... ou une certaine meurtrière...

Elle était fatiguée, voilà tout... Oui, fatiguée...Fatiguée de devoir se justifier...encore et encore...devant un détective...ou le tribunal formé par sa propre conscience...

La prisonnière frémit lorsque deux cercles d'acier se décidèrent à relâcher leur morsures dans un déclic sec.

On ne lui laissa guère de temps pour s'en réjouir, ni même pour se frotter les lignes brunâtres enroulées autour de ses poignets endoloris.

Ces stigmates finiraient-ils par s'effacer, un jour ? Pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'on se décide à lui retirer ses menottes, un jour... et sans que ce soit pour l'aider à troquer ses entraves contre une chaîne un peu plus longue que la précédente... suffisamment longues pour relier les bras qu'elle unissait à ses chevilles...

Le sourire de la prisonnière était dépourvu de la moindre illusion tandis quelle baissait les yeux sur les chaînes qu'elle faisait cliqueter en appréciant le semblant de liberté de mouvement qu'on lui avait rendu...

Une liberté soigneusement rationnée et calculée au millimètres, tout juste suffisante pour qu'elle puisse se lever et marcher hors de sa cellule sans que ses geôlier n'aient à glisser leurs bras sous ses épaules et traîner ses pieds sur un sol bétonné...

Du moins en théorie... mais après trois semaine demeurée sur un sol de béton, pieds et poings liés, de jour comme de nuit...

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi douzaine de pas pour frôler la chute.. Des pas qui lui arrachèrent des crispations de douleur, les uns après les autres, tandis que les articulations de ses genoux pliaient douloureusement sous son propre poids, lui donnant l'impression de se mouvoir sur deux engrenages usés, grinçants et rongées par la rouille, menaçant constamment d'être sur le point de se tordre brusquement jusqu'au point de rupture, ultime protestation au fait qu'on les aient condamné à reprendre brusquement du service après des siècles d'inactivité forcée...

Mais il fallait s'efforcer de voir le bon côté des choses... Il était plus agréable d'avoir les mains maintenues devant soi que comprimées de force dans son dos... Elle était libre d'écarter ses jambes l'une de l'autre, à présent, même si ce n'était que de quelques centimètres de plus qu'auparavant... Et elle était encadrés par deux anges gardiens débordant de sollicitude, qui s'étaient précipités à son secours dès les premiers signes de son effondrement, quand bien même leur regard compatissant avait eu la fulgurance d'une étoile filante, la gratitude d'une prisonnière pouvant s'avérer plus difficile à endurer que la haine qu'elle aurait pu se retenir...non qu'elle aurait _du_ se retenir de leur cracher au visage...

C'était bien peu... des consolations bien maigres... tout juste un peu de miel sur le rebords de la coupe d'amertume qu'on lui ferait boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte...mais dans sa situation actuelle, c'était déjà _tellement_...

Et ce n'était que le début, se murmurait l'adolescente, dans un cynisme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire passer pour un enthousiasme bon enfant... D'ici quelques secondes, elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir contempler un paysage plus agréable que les quatre murs de sa prison actuelle... Ce n'était pas bien difficile, et donc quelque chose qu'elle était en droit d'espérer...

...le voile de tissu qu'on lui enroula autour des yeux, la condamnant à l'obscurité, n'eut guère de mal à la convaincre qu'elle en demandait trop et non trop peu...

Un murmure s'immisça dans l'obscurité... Un murmure d'excuse bien sûr... Matsuda évidemment... Juste avant qu'elle ne sente une pression cotonneuse mais certainement pas dépourvue de fermeté pour autant s'exercer sur chacune de ses oreilles caressées par un murmure l'instant précédent, tandis qu'un léger picotement sur sa chevelure lui permettait de reconstituer la forme en arc de cercle d'un serre-tête...

Après l'obscurité, le silence... Un silence bien plus profond que la simple absence de bruit...

Fouillant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, au fur et à mesure qu'on refermait derrière elle chacune des portes de sa perception, la prisonnière se remémora un reportage qui avait marqué la conscience d'une enfant avant qu'elle ne laisse la place à une accusée... Une prison ensoleillés, dont les occupants demeuraient à genoux, les yeux bandés, et la tête surmontés par un appareil qui évoquait vaguement les écouteurs de taille démesurés qui n'étaient pas encore passé mode en son temps...

C'était dans des circonstances analogues qu'Aizawa l'avait escorté dans cette cellule, quelques semaines plus tôt... mais à ce moment là, il n'avait pas besoin d'un assistant pour aider la prisonnière à faire le moindre pas, ou même se tenir debout plus de quelques secondes d'affilée...

Que ce soit au cours de son arrivée dans sa prison ou de son départ, elle n'avait pas cherché à opposer la moindre force d'inertie pour ralentir le parcours de ses geôliers... Au contraire, elle s'était montré docile et résignée à son sort, toute disposée à faciliter la tâche des policiers avec lesquelles elle avait eu la joie de collaborer dans une autre vie, une vie qui lui paraissait de plus en plus coupée de la sienne au point d'appartenir à une autre...

Malheureusement pour elle comme pour deux collègues de son père, cette bonne volonté ne contribua d'aucune manière à alléger le poids morts qu'ils traînèrent sur le sol au cours d'une _via_ _dolorosa_ qui parût s'étendre une éternité pour les uns, une sempiternité pour l'autre.

Avait-elle fait preuve d'un semblant de stoïcisme, ou avait-elle laissé un gémissement lui échapper ici ou là au cours de ce chemin de croix ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Pas plus qu'elle ne n'avait la moindre idée de la destination vers laquelle on l'entraînait à son corps défendant... Littéralement... C'était le corps qui opposa un semblant de résistance, l'âme avait déjà succombé...

Jusqu'au moment où une idée commença à creuser insidieusement son trou dans la conscience d'une aveugle temporaire... Un trou noir qui étendit progressivement son étendue sur la totalité de son univers, happant, comprimant et avalant tout ce qui avait le malheur d'exister autour de lui...

Et si ce couloir qu'on maintenait dans l'obscurité était...celui de la mort ?

Et si au bout de ce chemin se trouvait un escalier... l'escalier d'une potence où l'attendait un nœud coulant spécialement tressé à son attention...

N'avait-on pas la clémence de bander les yeux des infortunées attachées à leur peloton d'exécution pour éviter de leur faire contempler en face cette mort à laquelle on les livrait ?

L...Il lui avait annoncé... il l'avait annoncé au monde entier et plus particulièrement à Kira... Après sa capture, son procès ne pouvait s'achever que par un seul verdict, une seule sentence, celle qu'il...ou _elle_ , avait rendu encore et encore...

 _Ne jugez point, afin que vous ne soyez point jugés. Car on vous jugera du jugement dont vous jugez, et l'on vous mesurera avec la mesure dont vous mesurez.…_

Mais ce procès n'avait même pas eu lieu... Elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à une parodie où l'enquêteur, le procureur et le juge avaient fusionné en un tribunal d'une seule personne... mais peut-être qu'il y avait aussi eu des jurés, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait... Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi...et...son propre père...

Non, non, NON !

Si c'était pour la quitter dans ces conditions, il pouvait la ramener dans sa cellule... Quitte à l'y enfermer pour de bon, cette fois...

A sa propre surprise et celle encore plus grande de deux policiers, il restait encore un semblant d'énergie à la condamnée, celle du désespoir... Un désespoir à la mesure de sa terreur, la plus _intense_ qu'elle ait jamais ressenti au cours de son existence jusque là... Ils auraient pu s'épargner ce parcours et l'allonger directement dans le cercueil et procéder immédiatement à sa propre mise en terre, sans même prendre la peine de procéder à l'exécution auparavant, le résultat aurait été le même...

Aussi vaine que soit l'opération, elle aurait frappé la parois de chêne de cette prison qui menaçait de devenir son tombeau,jusqu'à ce que l'impact lui brise les articulations si nécessaire, et c'est ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire, dans une situation qui lui paraissait terriblement, non _monstrueusement_ identique à ce scénario digne de ses pires cauchemars.

Mais quand bien même cette terreur et ce désespoir surpassaient tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, il se révélèrent bien frêles face à la cruelle réalité formée par ses chaînes... ils ne furent même pas suffisant pour briser l'étreinte exercée par deux policiers...

Paradoxalement, c'est quand elle cessa de se défendre contre son destin qu'elle leur glissa entre les doigts... Aizawa comme Matsuda n'avaient pas anticipé que la moribonde reviendrait brusquement à la vie...

Ils n'avaient pas non plus anticipé que, tout aussi brusquement, celle qui s'efforçait de convaincre le monde entier qu'elle était _vivante_ et comptait bien le rester le plus longtemps possible, même si le peu de temps qu'elle ajouterait à son espérance de vie se cantonnerait aux minutes de retards avec laquelle elle se présenterait sur l'échafaud, elle cesserait de se débattre, ou même de se maintenir simplement débout ...

Le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, cette quantité infime qui n'était même pas suffisante pour effectuer un quart du parcours qu'ils lui imposaient (un quart ? Un tiers ? La moitié ? Comment le savoir alors qu'elle l'avait tout juste entamé, et qu'il lui avait fallu des heures pour le faire, quand bien même la montre qu'on lui avait confisqué n'aurait pas passé le cap des minutes pour les mesurer)... cette énergie, elle en avait consumé l'intégralité en l'espace de quelques instants... des instants des plus futiles... l'inévitable ne s'était pas déplacé d'un millimètre, et continuait de s'avancer vers elle tel un rouleau compresseur...

Ses chaînes crissèrent sur le sol, du moins le supposa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle même en position fœtale...et si son regard demeurait incapable de percer le bandeau qui la maintenait dans les ténèbres, il n'en allait pas de même avec ses larmes, derniers résidus des sanglots qui avaient éclatés alors qu'elle hurlait de plus belle, quelques secondes plus tôt, hurlé à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, sans que le moindre écho ne se glisse jusqu'à ses tympans malgré l'intensité de ce cri de désespoir...

Elle demeura ainsi...sur le sol à atteindre le prochain coup du sort...pendant un certains temps... avant qu'on ne se décide enfin à la redresser pour la maintenir à genoux...et l'enlacer ?

Oui, l'enlacer comme l'aurait fait son père si on l'avait autorisé à être présent à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin... Pendant un court instant, elle espéra que c'était bien le cas... Pour un instant seulement, aussi doux soit-il... et aussi amer soit-il quand il s'acheva... elle aimait trop celui qui lui avait donné le jour pour lui faire endurer ça... même s'il avait réellement décidé de lui reprendre cette vie qu'il lui avait donné en tout premier lieu...

Non, ce n'était pas Soichiro... L ? Il ne fallait pas rêver, et de toutes manières, elle n'aurait pas été certaine de s'en réjouir... Plutôt le contraire...

Matsuda ? Non, c'est la voix d'Aizawa qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le noir maintenant que quelqu'un écartait l'une des deux barrières qui la coupaient du monde extérieur, ce monde qui continuait d'exister en dehors de son corps, ce monde extérieur qui était loin d'en avoir fini avec sa prisonnière...

Ils n'étaient pas venu escorter Kira jusqu'à son échafaud mais Light Yagami jusqu'à sa nouvelle cellule...

Des mots qui se voulaient rassurants... et en sens, ils l'étaient... Oh que oui, _ils l'étaient_... Bien sûr, il était toujours possible qu'il s'agisse d'un pieux mensonge... Mais dans sa situation, elle ne demandait pas mieux que de l'aspirer goulûment... Quand on vous maintenait la tête sous l'eau pendant de longues, _très longues_ minutes, la possibilité que l'air en surface puisse être viciée, il était difficile d'y accorder la moindre importance...

Mais après quelques secondes de recul... Alors même que sa terreur n'avait pas fini de se dissiper, s'obstinant à perdurer alors que la raison qui en avait douloureusement accouché venait de s'éclipser, une angoisse plus douce, plus écœurante aussi, commença à se distiller...

Il se contentait de la changer de cellule... Mais sa nouvelle prison, serait-elle plus douce que l'ancienne ? Ou là encore, est ce qu'elle préférerait qu'on l'y ait laissé y croupir en paix, une fois qu'elle réaliserait l'ampleur ou plutôt l'horreur de sa nouvelle situation ?

Au vu de la manière dont elle y était escorté, elle n'avait guère de doute sur l'issue du combat entre les deux alternatives...

Cette fois, elle n'était guère disposer à apporter un semblant de concours aux deux policiers, même si elle leur ferait la grâce de ne plus se débattre...

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, les bras qui s'étaient refermés autour de son dos relâchèrent leur étreinte... au moins l'un d'entre eux, qui se glissa sous ses genoux pour aider l'autre à la soulever au dessus du sol...

Quelle délicate attention de la part d'Aizawa... et pourtant la petite ingrate préféra ne pas le remercier de sa sollicitude...

Pourquoi le plaindre ? Après ces semaines de calvaires, le fardeau qu'il s'imposait ne devait pas lui paraître si lourd... au moins si on prenait ce mot au sens littéral...

Elle succomba néanmoins à la tentation de se recroqueviller un peu plus pour se blottir contre son ravisseur, là encore, dans une attitude qui aurait convenu s'il n'avait pas eu à prendre la place d'un père...

Ce n'était pas désagréable... Elle eut même des raisons supplémentaires de supplier son parcours de se rallonger sous leurs pas... au moins quelques minutes de plus...

Oui, ce n'était pas si désagréable de se laisser ballotter par un destin bien cruel, en tout cas s'il procédait de cette manière...

Mais cela ne pouvait durer qu'un temps... Un temps bien trop court pour le savourer pleinement...

Il fallait bien qu'il la dépose sur le sol à nouveau... Un sol plus doux que son prédécesseur, sans atteindre pour autant le confort d'un matelas...

Ses nouvelles chaînes lui furent retirées...pour repasser le relais aux anciennes, bien sûr... Juste au moment où elle avait commencé à s'y habituer...

Et finalement... On lui retira son bandeau... sans que ça ne change sa situation, en tout cas plus d'une seconde... Elle avait refermé les yeux dès l'instant où on lui autorisait à les ouvrir...

L'avait-il autorisé à voir la lumière du jour à nouveau ? L'intensité qui lui avait poussé à intercaler ses paupières de peur que ses yeux ne survivent pas à la brûlure, elle aurait pu être celle du soleil... Mais non, il brillait par son absence, cette astre dont elle se montrait si nostalgique...

On ne l'avait pas emprisonné dans l'obscurité non plus... En fait aucune ombre ne venait maculer le sol quand elle se décida à la contempler de nouveau...

Il n'y avait...rien...vraiment rien... Le blanc avait succédé au noir... Un blanc qui lui parut infini... Comme si l'artiste s'était décidé à effacer une fois pour toute les couleurs comme les contours du monde pour tout reprendre à zéro...

C'était comme cela qu'elle s'était représenté la mort, cette mort qu'elle avait senti la frôler d'un peu trop près, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

L'avaient-ils abandonné au milieu du désert ? D'un désert qui lui paraissait tapissé de sel et non de sable... Un sable blanc... un ciel blanc...ah des murs blancs...aussi blancs que le plafond...

Ah, il y avait autre chose que du blanc tout de même... Cette porte au seuil duquel se tenait Matsuda et Aizawa pour lui adresser un dernier regard de compassion difficilement voilée...avant de la refermer derrière eux...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Anyway, I can try anything it's the same circle that leads to nowhere and I'm tired now._  
 _Anyway, I've lost my face, my dignity, my look, everything is gone and I'm tired now._

 _(...)_

 _I am piling up some unread books under my bed and I really think I'll never read again._  
 _No concentration, just a white disorder everywhere around me, you know I'm so tired now._

 **— Yann Tiersen, Monochrome**

 _Vingt-troisième jour_

A l'extrémité de sa seconde nuit blanche d'affilée dans cet espace immaculé dépourvu de la moindre zone d'ombre, l'adolescente avait commencé à sentir ses derniers point de repère lui échapper... qu'il s'agisse de la distinction entre ici ou là bas, l'avant ou l'arrière, sa gauche et sa droite, ou même quelque chose d'aussi simple que la différence entre le haut et le bas...

De fait la frontière séparant l'intérieur de cette pièce du monde supposé s'étendre à l'extérieur commençait à s'estomper, se dissolvant pour former un unique espace dépourvue de variété comme de direction...

Par moment, elle avait l'impression d'être une mouche collée a ce plafond aussi blanc que le sol qui lui faisait face... Ce sol qui semblait l'attirer imperceptiblement mais inexorablement dans sa direction, au cours d'une lente ascension qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa chute, sans qu'elle sente la moindre différence...

Et tandis qu'elle flottait en apesanteur, au sein de ce cube blanc, étriqué l'instant précédent, démesuré au cours de celui qui lui succédait, à contempler le ballet surréaliste de ses différentes facettes se succéder les unes aux autres autour d'elle, la criminelle supposée s'imagina un rubicube entre les mains de son détective... Puzzle qu'il prenait tout son temps à résoudre, sans la moindre considération pour celle qu'il avait emprisonné à l'intérieur et qui aurait apprécié un peu plus de stabilité dans son environnement, aussi monotone ou plutôt monochrome puisse-t-il être...

Depuis combien de temps l'a retenait-il ici...ou là bas...Quelle importance quand on était justement au beau milieu de _nul part_ ?

Oui, quelle importance quand il n'y avait plus de crépuscule ou d'aurore pour se succéder l'un à l'autre ? Plus de nuits, plus de nuit tout court, mais un seul jour qui s'étirait _indéfiniment._..

Certes la situation n'était pas si différente dans son ancienne prison, mais elle déployait un éventail plus larges de couleurs pour égayer le séjour de son unique pensionnaire... et surtout, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé à l'époque, on lui y accordait encore un semblants de nuits, aussi irrégulières et raccourcies qu'elles puissent être...

Depuis son arrivée ici, ils ne l'avaient pas autorisé à fermer l'œil une seule fois, au sens figuré mais aussi et surtout au sens propre...

Ses paupières commençaient à lui évoquer une gigantesque arcade de blocs de plombs en équilibre instable, qui se serait écroulé fatalement si une prisonnière ne se maintenait pas sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus à l'extrême, pour soutenir soutenir la clef de voûte du bout des doigts...

Bien sûr, il y avait fatalement des moment où cette remplaçante involontaire d'Atlas se sentait défaillir, ne demandant pas mieux que de s'effondrer sur le sol, à attendre que s'écoule l'interminable seconde au cours de laquelle le plafond basculait à son tour pour écraser l'infortuné pilier qui avait failli à sa tâche...

Mais au moindre signe de faiblesse, un détective prenait un malin plaisir à descendre la température de la pièce de quelques degrés significatifs, métamorphosant sa cellule en chambre froide... et si elle prenait le temps de s'y habituer, il renouvelait l'opération...jusqu'au moment où elle se décidait enfin à relever ses paupières qui lui apparaissait à présent comme la ligne d'un thermomètre qu'il fallait coûte que coûte maintenir au dessus d'un certain seuil...

Quand ce n'était pas le froid, c'était ce bruit irritant qui s'immisçait à la périphérie de sa perception, pour grandir progressivement en intensité, jusqu'à menacer de lui faire éclater ce crâne au sein duquel il tourbillonnait à une vitesse exponentielle telle une bille d'acier...une bille qui devenait une boule de pétanque au bout du quinzième tour de piste, avant d'atteindre les dimensions d'une boule de bowling au quarante-cinquième..

Un gigantesque réveil semblable à celui d'un téléphone portable, mais à la différence de l'instrument de torture auquel elle avait eu recours volontairement quand elle était encore lycéenne, celui là s'amusait à se maintenir hors de sa portée... définitivement hors de sa portée...

Les cercles d'acier qui lui entravaient toujours les poignets dans son dos se hérissèrent de crocs des plus acérés alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se plaquer les deux mains sur les oreilles qu'on lui vrillaient...

Combien de temps allait-elle endurer ça ? Combien de temps _pourrait_ -elle endurer ça ?

 _Vingt-quatrième jour_

Quel soulagement, il s'était enfin décidé à lui offrir un nouvel uniforme au bout de plusieurs semaines de captivité... Bien sûr, il était assorti à sa nouvelle cellule...

Un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul, ils n'avaient pas oublié de lui apporter son repas, cette fois... s'ils avaient pu pousser la sollicitude jusqu'à lui retirer ses menottes et déposer cette assiette en carton quelques mètres _plus près_...

Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout d'une douloureuse reptation sur la surface cotonneuse mais néanmoins rigide qui constituait le sol, ou le plafond, de sa cellule, un parcours des plus éreintants qu'elle avait renoncé à mesurer, que ce soit sous l'angle du temps (Vingt-minutes ? Trois quart d'heure ? Une heure complète ? Cinq?) ou celui de l'espace (un kilomètre ? Deux-cent vingt mètres ? Dix ? Quinze ? Quatre seulement au final?), la détenue écarquilla les yeux pour constater que le prix de tout ses efforts avait été de contempler une assiette vide...

Oh mais non... Ce repas qu'on avait daigné lui apporter n'était pas aussi illusoire qu'elle se l'était imaginé... Ou plutôt, il avait parfaitement fait illusion de par sa nature appropriée à son écrin comme aux murs qui l'encerclaient...Du riz... du riz blanc comme elle aurait du s'y attendre...

Un rire s'immisça progressivement dans le silence de la pièce... Prélude au gloussement qui fût bousculé par l'hystérie maintenant que l'hilarité poussait une jeune fille à se tortiller de plus belle sur le sol de la pièce qu'elle avait parcouru telle une chenille quelques minutes plus tôt...

Ce n'était pas Kira qu'ils avaient enfermés dans cette pièce mais Mary... L'infortunée que le philosophe Jackson avait exilé depuis sa naissance dans un monde dépourvu de la moindre couleur... Le nourrisson avait ouvert les yeux sur un plafond blanc... l'adolescente était revêtue en permanence d'une combinaison intégrale blanche qui ne l'autorisait même pas à apercevoir la nuance de rose de propre chair...

Ses repas se limitait à du riz sur une assiette en carton, au sein d'une pièce dépourvu de la moindre fenêtre comme du moindre miroir... Une pièce qui avait constitué l'intégralité de son environnement, depuis ses premiers pas jusqu'à son énième diplôme universitaire...

Car ce petit rat de laboratoire n'avait pas été coupé totalement du monde extérieure, contrairement à la fille d'un commissaire de police... Oh que non, elle avait eu un curriculum des plus variés en plus d'être approfondie, au moins en matière de formation scientifique... Du fonctionnement du nerf optique jusqu'au moindre méandre des réseaux de neurones qui composait le cerveau humain, elle connaissait tout, absolument tout, de la perception des couleurs, à l'exception d'une seule chose... Cette perception elle-même, et quoi de plus normal quand on était enfermée depuis sa naissance dans un monde en noir et blanc...

Mais Dieu merci, ses tortionnaires avaient fini par la sortir de sa prison... et pour fêter sa libération que lui avaient-ils offert déjà ? Light avait oublié... probablement un objet coloré, autrement quel aurait été le point de l'expérience ? Une simple expérience de pensée... mais elle semblait avoir fasciné un détective autant que l'étudiante qu'il avait incarcéré, puisqu'il s'était amusé à la reproduire grandeur nature...

Absurde... A la différence de Mary, Light avait eu la chance de vivre dans un monde débordant de couleurs depuis sa naissance, quand bien même elles lui apparaissaient bien ternes, parfois... Un monde qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus lointain, néanmoins... au point qu'elle commençait sérieusement à douter de son existence...

Oui, peut-être que ces couleurs qu'elle regrettait tellement n'avaient été que le phantasme particulièrement élaborée de celle qui n'en avait jamais connu aucune...

Non, non, non... C'était ridicule... Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une couleur si elle n'avait jamais vu autre chose que du blanc dans sa vie ? Il devait y avoir un monde au delà de cette pièce... ou pas ? Quelle importance puisqu'elle n'y retournerait peut-être jamais... ou peut-être au moment où elle aurait enfin oublié la principale raison pour laquelle elle l'avait regretté ce monde...

Oui, c'était peut-être ça l'unique sens qu'il fallait attribuer à sa captivité... et aussi absurde et cruel qu'il soit, il lui paraissait pourtant plus logique que celui que clamait un détective...

 _Vingt-cinquième jour_

Ce son lancinant dont l'écho ricochait d'un mur capitonné à l'autre après avoir traversé le canal formé par ces deux tympans en cours de route... Il allait et venait...Allait et venait... Encore et encore...et encore... et _encore !_

Chaque nerfs de son corps était tendus jusqu'au bord du point de rupture à force d''onduler au rythme de ces douloureuses oscillations, formant autant de cordes à cette harpe cauchemardesque qu'un détective faisait vibrer dans sa cellule... Non, c'était plutôt un violon... mais le dément qui lui arrachait ses accords, des accords qui n'avaient vraiment _rien_ de mélodieux, il avait substitué une scie à son archet... Une scie dont la ligne aiguisé allait et venait... allait et venait...Encore et encore...et encore... et _encore !_

 _Assez !_

Dormir... Juste dormir... Elle ne désirait rien de plus... Ni la liberté... Ni les couleurs, senteurs ou même saveurs... Ils pouvaient garder tout ce qui donnait à sa vie la peine d'être seulement vécu, à condition qu'ils poussent le vice jusqu'à lui en retirer quelques heures de plus par jour...

 _To sleep perchance to dream..._

 _Mourir… dormir, rien de plus … et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir… dormir, dormir ! peut-être rêver !_

C'était enfin à sa portée... Plus que quelques centimètres...Ca y est... Maintenant, il suffisait de se retourner, et de tâtonner jusqu'à mettre la main sur cette maudite télécommande, et finalement, actionner l'unique interrupteur qui en ornait la surface...

Réussie... Elle avait réussie... Les derniers échos de la cacophonie se dissolvaient dans un silence qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi voluptueux... Après cette tension insupportable, sa conscience se relâcha brusquement pour ne faire qu'un avec l'atmosphère sereine qui avait commencé à flotter dans sa prison... Une nappe de brouillard éthéré dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla comme elle l'aurait fait avec une couette...

Fini... C'était fini... Dormir... Enfin... Un privilège qui lui avait coûté si cher... mais maintenant...maintenant...

Un sifflement strident commença à s'immiscer dans ce dédale de brume qui formait son univers... la forçant à relever partiellement le rideau de chair qu'il lui semblait avoir fait tomber sur la scène, il y a seulement un instant... Deux au plus... Ce court répit qu'on lui avait accordé, il avait déjà tiré sa révérence ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

« Ryu...zaaki... Tu m'a...vais promis... une heure... Je...n'ai même pas eu le droit à une...seule...pauvre...minute... »

« Hmmm ? Ce serait impardonnable de ma part, en effet... Mais je peux t'assurer que ma montre est tout ce qu'il y a plus de synchrone avec la programmation de ces télécommandes, et je l'ai bien vu parcourir l'intégralité de sa circonférence. »

Il lui mentait... Il _devait_ lui mentir... Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer qu'il pourrait daigner lui offrir le moindre embryon de soulagement aux tourments qu'il lui infligeait continuellement ?

« Tu...te moques...de moi... »

Oui... Tout cela n'était qu'une sinistre plaisanterie à ses propres dépens... Il fallait que ce soit une sinistre plaisanterie... Autrement... autrement...

« Mais si tu ne me crois pas, ce qui est compréhensible au vu de la situation, tu peux t'arrêter là... »

« Oui, je peux...m'arrêter là...Je crois... »

La scie repris ses va et viens lancinant le long du violon qu'elle torturait... Elle allait...et venait... allait...et revenait...allait...

« Ah...ah...a...rrêtes...assez... _Assez_ !»

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresses, Yagami ? Si c'est le cas, tu te trompes de personne...Je ne peux malheureusement rien pour toi. .»

Au rythme des fluctuations du son strident, qui traversait la paroi de son propre crâne, avec autant de délicatesse que n'en témoignait la pointe d'une perceuse vis à vis du mur qu'elle transperçait, la prisonnière commença à frapper le sol de la pièce de son front... Cette surface trop rigide pour former un matelas digne de ce nom, trop douce pour qu'elle ait la moindre chance de s'assommer ou même de l'asperger de la moindre goutte de sang à force de la marteler encore et encore...

« Tu pourrais...couper ce son...une fois... une fois...pour toute... tu pourrais le...couper une fois...juste une fois... »

« Mais j'ai renoncé à tout contrôle sur ce système qui t'apporte tant de désagréments... En guise de bonne foi, je t'ai même confié la totalité des télécommandes que j'avais à ma disposition... Tu es bien placé pour voir que je n'ai pas cherché à les reprendre... »

L'adolescente se retourna avec peine pour transpercer d'un regard noir le boîtier de plastique situé à l'autre extrémité de sa cellule.

« Si tu avais pu pousser la sollicitude...jusqu'à les réunir dans le même coin de la pièce..ces _quatre_ télécommandes... »

« Une négligence regrettable de ma part... mais il n'appartient qu'à toi de la corriger... »

Il valait mieux économiser son souffle plutôt que de la gâcher pour décocher une remarque aussi sarcastique qu'inutile... Aussi préféra-t-elle entamer les cinq ou six mètres qui la séparait de l'objet de son désir... Une distance négligeable à vol d'oiseau...mais quand on devait la parcourir sur le ventre, les mains derrière le dos et les chevilles soudées l'une à l'autre, en revanche...

D'autant plus que ce détective s'amusait à rajouter un mètre devant elle pour chacun de ceux qu'elle parvenait à laisser derrière... Elle en était persuadée... Autrement, comment cette pièce pouvait-elle osciller entre les dimensions d'une cellule capitonnée dans un asile d'aliénés et celle d'une véritable cathédrale ?

Non, c'était...absurde... Mais pourtant...pourtant... ce boîtier lui donnait bel et bien l'impression de _s'éloigner_ un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de s'en rapprocher...

A mi-parcours la suggestion malicieuse d'un détective lui revint au mémoire et elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir conservé la première télécommande dans le creux de sa main... un oubli qu'elle regretterait d'autant plus amèrement quand il faudrait venir la récupérer...

Comment avait-elle pu.. ? Mais dans son état, fallait-il vraiment s'en étonner ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Le court instant de somnolence qu'elle avait traversé en un éclair ne comptait pas... Combien de temps ? Et combien de temps avant qu'il ne la sorte _enfin_ d'ici ? La réponse était la même dans les deux cas... _Beaucoup trop_...

Sans compter ce petit détail irritant... Elle n'avait que deux mains et quatre télécommandes à venir récupérer au cours de ses allers et retours sur le sol capitonnée...

Bon... Elle pouvait toujours en réunir trois au sein du même angle...puis faire un _tout dernier_ aller et retour jusqu'à la quatrième...

Des heures de dur labeur serait nécessaire pour parvenir à cet objectif... mais après tout... le jeu en valait la chandelle, non ?

Contrairement à celui de Sisyphe, ce supplice avait une fin bien définie... et qui était à sa portée... tout juste à sa portée...Tout juste... Les yeux fixés sur cette carotte qu'elle avait suspendu devant elle, la prisonnière s'accrocha à cet unique espoir comme à sa planche de salut tandis qu'elle barbotait à la surface de cet océan de blancheur, endurant tant bien que mal les douloureuses ondulations qui en parcouraient la surface...

Oui, tout cela finirait bien par s'arrêter... A un moment ou un autre... C'était cette pensée qu'elle suçotait comme la plus douce des sucreries, à chacune des quatre étapes de ce calvaire...

Une pensée qu'elle se répéta comme un mantra, lorsqu'elle finit par s'assoupir, après avoir patiemment acculé quatre boîtiers dans le même angle de la pièce... Quatre boite de Pandore qu'elle aurait volontiers serrés contre son cœur si elle l'avait pu...

 _Le même jour ?_

Ce...n'était pas possible... Non, effectivement, ce n'était pas une possibilité, aussi terrifiante soit-elle, mais une triste réalité...

Ils avaient dérobés son précieux pactole en profitant sans vergogne du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à leur arracher...

Au quatre coins de la pièce... ils avaient osés...les éparpiller à nouveau aux quatre coins de la pièce... Trois d'entre elle tout du moins... la quatrième trônant à présent en son centre...

Dire qu'elle avait contemplé l'infortuné Sisyphe de haut... Un impair qu'elle ne risquait plus de commettre de sitôt... et contrairement à Camus, elle aurait beaucoup, vraiment _beaucoup_ de mal à se l'imaginer heureux à l'avenir, ce personnage de la mythologie grecque...

Fallait-il rire ou pleurer face à l'absurdité comme l'injustice de sa situation ? Sans doute les deux...

« Pour...quoi ? Pourquoi... Ryuzaki... Pourquoi... »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi...est ce que... tu m'infliges...tout ça ? »

« Mais je ne t'infliges absolument rien contre ta volonté, Yagami. »

C'était une plaisanterie... Une plaisanterie morbide... et le pire, c'était que le dindon de cette sinistre farce était sans doute la seule ici à ne pas la prendre au premier degré...

Pour couronner le tout, la voix du détective sembla _réellement_ exprimer un embryon de peine face à la manière dont la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à grande peine devant l'absurdité apparente de sa situation... Ces yeux que la privation de sommeil avaient gonflés au point qu'ils lui paraissaient bien à étroit au sein des orbites qui les comprimaient de plus en plus...

« Ce n'est pas moi qui peut te faire sortir d'ici... Uniquement Kira... et au regret de te le dire... »

Elle soupira.

« Laisse-moi deviner... il... »

« ...ou _elle_... »

Un sourire fît son aurore sur le visage de la détenue... Un sourire dépourvue de la moindre trace de joie, mais était-il nécessaire de le préciser ?

« ...ou _elle_ , oui... elle qui continue de briller par son absence...après avoir obscurci ce monde...par sa seule...présence... »

« C'est une manière poétique de décrire ça... »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul problème... Ryuzakii... j'ai beau regarder autour de moi... _elle_ n'est _pas_ ici, non plus... »

« Ma foi, c'est on ne peut plus naturel... Si on ne lui offre pas de miroir, l'œil peut difficilement se contempler lui-même... »

Et c'était lui qui l'accusait d'embellir la triste réalité des faits par une touche de poésie ?

« Si je ne la vois pas...à l'extérieur...je ne la vois pas...non plus... à l'intérieur...Non...c'est précisément, parce que...je ne...peux pas la voir à l'intérieur...qu'il m'est...im...possible...de la voir...à l'extérieur... et je ne parle...pas de...l'extérieur...ou de l'intérieur... de cette...pièce...je parle...de...de... »

Qu'il était frustrant de perdre le fil de ses mots, en essayant de dérouler laborieusement, non douloureusement, celui de ses pensées... et tout cela en vain... il ne comprenait pas... Quoi de plus normal, quand elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se comprendre elle-même ?

« Oui, oui, rassure-toi, je comprends parfaitement où tu veux en venir, aussi confuse que soit ta formulation, cependant... Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que c'est ce que Kira me marmonnerait si je l'avais enfermé dans cette pièce, non ? Ah, on dirait que si, malheureusement... »

Folle... Elle allait devenir...complètement folle... si elle ne l'était pas _déjà_...


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _Mochrome floors, monochrome walls, only abscence near me, nothing but silence around me._  
 _Monochrome flat, monochrome life, only abscence near me, nothing but silence around me._

 _Sometimes I search an event or something to remind me, but I've really got nothing in mind._

 _(...)_

 _Anyway, I can try anything it's the same circle that leads to nowhere and I'm tired now._  
 _Anyway, I've lost my face, my dignity, my look, everything is gone and I'm tired now._

 **— Yann Tiersen, Monochrome**

 _Un jour de trop_

Quelques minutes...ou quelques heures plus tôt, Light s'était imaginé flotter à la surface de la mer morte... La mer morte... Un nom qui amena l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il avait fait remuer sans que le moindre son ne s'en échappe...Une mer...morte...Une appellation qui aurait pu convenir à cette prison...

Cette pièce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été enfermée au sein d'un gigantesque caisson d'isolation sensorielle, maintenue quelques centimètres au dessus du sol par la concentration de sulfate de magnésium qui imprégnait la solution aqueuse au sein de laquelle elle se sentait partir à la dérive...

Mais à présent, son corps... Ce corps si lourd, maintenant qu'elle ne se sentait plus la force d'endurer son propre poids...même allongée sur le sol... il s'enfonçait...petit à petit... lentement mais inexorablement dans ces sables mouvants à la blancheur immaculé...

Elle aurait du paniquer... se débattre pour s'extirper de cette masse spongieuse qui menaçait de l'engloutir... Sans doute...Mais curieusement, elle demeurait étrangement détachée de sa propre situation aussi oppressante puisse-t-elle être...

L'instinct de survie lui même sembla engourdie lorsqu'un océan de lait acheva de se substituer à l'atmosphère de la pièce... Il aurait sans doute fallu lutter... Ne serait-ce que pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le peu d'air qui restait emmagasiné dans ses poumons... et retarder la noyade, au moins quelques minutes de plus... Suffisamment de temps pour qu'on vienne la secourir in extremis.. Trop d'efforts et pour quel résultat ?

Qui pourrait la secourir ? Qui _voudrait_ la secourir ? Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se porter à son propre secours, si mourir signifiait fermer les yeux sans qu'on vienne la forcer à les rouvrir aussitôt l'instant suivant...

De toutes manière, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau...

Fallait-il s'en étonner ? Non, c'était un rêve, voilà tout... Un rêve éveillé... Oui, quel autres rêves pouvait-il lui rester dans ce monde où n'existait aucune distinction entre la nuit et le jour, le sommeil et l'éveil, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans les deux cas, le second avait définitivement écrasé le premier sous sa botte...

Elle s'enfonçait... toujours un peu plus... toujours un peu plus vite... Ce n'était pas si désagréable... Cela pouvait même passer pour un substitut à peu près passable aux nuits qu'un détective avait consciencieusement blanchie, les une après les autres, passant le relais à son énigmatique assistant, ou pire, un système automatisé, quand il lui fallait reprendre des forces...pour mieux tourmenter celle à qui il n'en laissait _aucune_...

Plusieurs kilomètres devaient maintenant s'étendre entre la jeune fille et la surface... La surface ?

Y-avait-il seulement une surface en ce monde ? Elle doutait déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose au fond de ce gouffre qui l'aspirait...

Peut-être qu'au delà d'un certain seuil de profondeur, elle serait enfin libéré de ce maudit détective...Peut-être...

« Yagami ? »

Ou peut-être pas... De toutes manière, il ne la dérangeait plus... plus tellement... avec un peu de chance...

« Light ? »

...un peu de chance... il l'oublierait... Oui, peut-être qu'il l'oublierait complètement... Un beau jour...ou par une nuit sans lune..et quelle différence pour celle qui vivait dans cette pièce... qui y vivait, et qui y mourrait... Elle était peut-être déjà morte...

« Kira ? »

« Il n'y...a personne...au numéro...que vous avez...demandé...veuillez...réessayer... »

Une petite pique qui eut au moins la mérite de la faire sourire...Un sourire qu'elle partageait peut-être avec le détective victime de ce sarcasme... Elle aurait volontiers applaudi des deux mains la petite impertinente qui avait taquiné son tortionnaire, mais avec ces menottes dans son dos...

Il fallut quelques secondes à Light pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait personne à faire bénéficier de ses applaudissements de toutes manière... Personne... Personne d'autre qu'elle même...

« %%%%%%% »

Hmm ? Ryuzaki ? Il avait trouvé une réplique à sa petite plaisanterie... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une autre question, prélude à un interrogatoire stérile de plus... ou peut-être qu'il venait juste lui rappeler qu'une autre journée s'était écoulé sans que la liste noire de Kira ne s'allonge ne serait-ce que d'un seul nom... Une de plus... Une de moins... Quelle importance ? A une époque, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle pourrait peut-être se créer un calendrier mental de sa captivité, en se basant sur les jours de congé d'un tueur en série qu'on venait lui signaler avec l'exactitude d'un métronome...

Tic-tac...Il n'a pas tué hier... Tic-tac...il n'a pas tué aujourd'hui...Tic-tac, il ne tuera pas non plus demain...

Oui, cela valait bien les barres que certains détenus inscrivait sur les murs de leurs cellules pour marquer les jours... et dans sa position, c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche...

Tic-tac... il n'a pas tué aujourd'hui... Tic-tac... il n'a toujours pas tué qui que ce soit, hier...Tic-tac...et demain ? A votre avis, est ce qu'il tuera enfin, demain ? Est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer au moins une personne ? Celle qui expiait ses crimes à sa place, par exemple...

Tic-tac... Tic...tac...tic...

Mais à un moment ou un autre... elle finit par convenir que c'était un point de repère des plus précaires... Après tout, dans sa situation, sans montre, ni calendrier, ni même une nuit de sommeil de temps à autre pour marquer les temps de son horloge biologique, le détective pouvait très bien lui murmurer ce genre d'observations plusieurs fois par jours, tout les jours, sans qu'elle puisse sans apercevoir...

En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas manqué de le faire, si elle avait été à sa place...

« %%%%%%% »

Trop loin...Plus fort... Il fallait qu'il parle plus fort... Avec la pression que la profondeur imposait à ses tympans, les sons devenaient un concept de plus en plus abstrait...

 _Hmmmf ?!_

Souffrance... Un pic de souffrance aussi brusque inattendu... Un poing venait de se refermer autour d'une lame qu'il comprimait petit à petit, avec une poigne de fer, indifférent à la pellicule rougeâtre qui commençait à suinter entre ses phalanges, comme à la douleur qui nouait les entrailles d'une adolescente... Ses entrailles qui ne faisaient qu'un avec cette main flottant au milieu de nul part, bien décidé à s'enfoncer cette maudite lame au creux de sa paume _jusqu'à l'os_ , quitte à s'y sectionner les doigts au passage...

L'éclair avait précédé le tonnerre... Pour le moment c'était supportable, elle avait conscience de sa propre souffrance, mais un océan de torpeur et d'apathie formait encore un cocon protecteur autour de l'infortunée...

Cette souffrance, elle demeurait exilée à la surface de l'océan... Mais quelque chose était en train de la hisser à l'air libre... lentement mais sûrement...

Un obstacle s'était manifestement interposé au cours de sa lente descente dans les abysses... Une ancre suspendue au bout d'une chaîne... et quelqu'un s'acharnait à la tracter hors de l'eau, sans se douter de l'existence de la malheureuse empalée sur l'un des deux crochets unis par un arc métallique...

Le balancier déséquilibré par ce poids mort oscillait de gauche à droite au cours de son ascension, tel un pendule...ou un métronome qui marquerait de son mouvement les douloureuses fluctuations de sa lente agonie...

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à ce calvaire, son corps se déchiqueta complètement, se séparant en deux parts égales qui tourbillonnèrent pour rejoindre à nouveau les profondeurs, chacune de leur côtés... malheureusement, ses intestins ayant survécus au divorce, enroulé autour de l'arc métallique, la chair de leur chair interdisait aux deux ex-conjoints de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au delà d'une certaine distance...

Ce ballet grotesque lui donnait la nausée... D'autant plus que l'ancre avait commencé à tournoyer sur elle même...

Suspendue la tête en bas, l'adolescente contempla d'un air morne le soleil qui brillait de mille feux à la surface des eaux... D'ici quelques secondes, elle allait finalement la traverser, cette dernière pellicule protectrice qui s'interposait encore avec l'enfer qui perçait déjà l'obscurité de l'océan de ses féroces rayons...

D'ici quelques secondes, l'hymen allait se déchirer dans un flot de sang tandis que la malheureuse petite vierge devrait se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas hurler...

Elle allait...

« Light ? »

Elle était remontée à la surface, accueillie par le cri de surprise du pécheur devant la sirène qu'il avait emprisonné au bout de sa chaîne...

Cette léthargie au sein de laquelle elle avait bien failli s'enterrer vivante avec volupté, elle venait d'exploser, aspergeant les murs de sa cellule d'une myriade de gouttelettes d'eau laiteuse...

La douleur... Depuis le début, elle avait été là, à l'enlacer comme une amante... ou comme l'aurait fait Sayu du temps où un cauchemar l'amenait à se réfugier sous la couette de sa grande sœur... mais c'était seulement maintenant... _maintenant_ que la prisonnière percevait _réellement_ son existence dans tout son éclat...

Aucun hurlement n'avait fait vibrer l'air de la pièce, en réponse aux sollicitations d'un détective... Tout au plus un gémissement ténue qui s'était faufilé tant bien que mal entre les lèvres qu'elle comprimait entre ses dents...

Se recroquevillant en position fœtale, faute de pouvoir briser les anneaux de la chaine qui unissait ses deux poignets, l'empêchant, de plaquer ses deux mains sur son ventre, la jeune fille commença à se déhancher au rythme des spasmes qui remontait de son bas ventre...

« Light ? »

Rayé... Ce disque rayé... L'aiguille du phonographe continuait d'osciller le long des lignes que son propre nom avait tracé à la surface du vinyle... Irritant...

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Dans son état, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses questions... Une seule chose monopolisait son attention, la lame autour duquel ses propres intestins s'étaient recroquevillé tel un poing... Cette lame si aiguisée... Ce vilebrequin qui tournait sur lui-même encore et encore, lentement très lentement...

Ce corps... son propre corps qui lui apparaissait par moment comme celui d'une étrangère... il fût parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût... Réaction instinctive à la ligne qui commençait à se tracer le long d'une de ses jambes... la trajectoire humide d'une substance qui s'écoulait...

Est-ce qu'elle s'était laissé aller alors qu'elle demeurait emprisonnée dans cette zone grisâtre qui s'était substitué au cycle journalier du jour et de la nuit ?

Possible... Même si elle avait tendance à l'oublier ces temps-ci, elle n'était pas une pure conscience désincarnée qui flottait entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, mais un être de chair et de sang, chair qui se rappelait douloureusement à son souvenir., prenant un malin plaisir à faire expier à son occupante la négligence dont elle s'estimait victime..

Après tout, cette douleur là lui paraissait bien familière... Un fantôme de son ancienne vie... non de sa vie tout court... c'était loin d'être sa première visite, même si les précédentes n'avaient jamais flirté avec ce degré d'intensité...

Une porte s'était entrouverte au sein du brouillard formé par une fine pellicule de larmes... Un policier s'était élancé vers l'unique occupante des lieux, le regard illuminé par la panique... Matsuda... Il avait posé une main tremblante sur son épaule...

« Light ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Elle ne pouvait pas desserrer les lèvres, de peur que la souffrance qu'elle maintenait comprimé entre ses dents ne s'en échappe avec un cri... La seule option à sa disposition pour se faire comprendre était d'agiter la tête en direction d'un mur de sa cellule...

Message dont la signification demeura des plus opaque à l'inspecteur, avant que son regard ne perçoive les WC qu'il avait confondu un instant avec le fond blanc sur lequel il se détachait à peine..

« Oh ! Oh... Ohhh...euuhhh... je...Oui, je...oui... »

On pouvait porter au crédit du policier qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à son nouvel objectif, un bras coincé sous les genoux de sa prisonnière, l'autre contre son dos...

En revanche, une fois qu'il eut déposé sa passagère sur le trône qu'elle lui avait désigné, il commença à sentir ses jambes se dérober face à l'ampleur de sa tâche...

Néanmoins, après avoir avalé à grande peine sa propre salive, fermé les yeux avec suffisamment de force pour creuser quelques rides supplémentaires sur son visage livide, et marmonné des excuses aussi confuses qu'inaudibles, Matsuda se décida finalement à s'accroupir avant de baisser le pantalon de la détenue, rajoutant des excuses supplémentaires aux précédentes suite au gémissement de celle qui lui faisait face, signe de l'effort pénible mais nécessaire qu'elle dut déployer pour se surélever de quelques centimètres de manière à lui faciliter la tache...

Du calme, il fallait se calmer... Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines... non, de _leurs_ peines... Non, non, non, de _sa_ peine... Après tout, ce n'était définitivement pas pour _lui_ que la situation devait être la plus éprouvante, raison de plus pour en finir au plus vite...

Malheureusement pour les deux occupants actuels de la cellule, la sensation poisseuse qui s'immisça au bout des doigts du policier, lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à effleurer un sous-vêtement, elle le poussa à écarquiller les yeux par réflexe... et regretter de ne pas avoir été affligé de cécité...

Face à la lenteur de son assistant involontaire, Light avait succombé à la tentation de laisser ses paupières retomber et sa tête dodeliner... la douleur elle-même n'était pas suffisante pour former un barrage apte à retenir le flux et le reflux du sommeil qui réclamait ses droits...

Le glapissement qui avait éclaté juste devant elle interrompit son début de torpeur, l'expression horrifié de celui qui était retombé en arrière sur son propre séant fît crépiter une étincelle de curiosité dans le brouillard, la poussant à baisser la tête dans la direction qu'un regard éberlué lui désignait...

Un ange passa, le temps suspendit son vol, avant de se mouvoir de nouveau, face au regard émerveillée de la prisonnière qui contemplait un miracle, la brèche qui venait de s'entrouvrir au sein de sa prison...

Au sein de ce blanc si terne, le rouge venait d'éclore tel une fleur au milieu d'un désert de sel...

La première note d'une symphonie après des mois de silence... Une note qui se prolongeait le long de ses propres jambes en de merveilleuses arabesques...

Une beauté si simple, mais si intense... Tellement _intense_... pour celles dont les yeux avaient commencé à oublier qu'il pouvait exister d'autre nuance que le blanc...

Relevant la tête, la fille d'un commissaire demeura intrigué par le malaise grandissant du collègue de son père... Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Avec le recul... Il y avait un problème... Quelque chose clochait dans cette situation... Le genre de situation où la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était le regard de qui que ce soit, et a fortiori celui d'un homme pour accentuer sa gêne... Sa gène ? Elle était supposé se sentir gênée ?

Il lui semblait que oui... Mais la raison de cette gêne qui manquait à l'appel... Elle avait oublié... Quelle importance... Elle venait de se rappeler.. de se rappeler... de la toute première couleur que Mary avait contemplé dans sa vie... Le rouge, bien sûr... Et quelle couleur aurait pu être la plus appropriée ?

Avec un petit effort, elle pourrait également se remémorer...

« Matsuda ? »

Interloqué par le cri de son subordonnée, un détective s'était décidé à relever la tête en direction d'un écran après avoir pudiquement détourné les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt... Tête qu'il rabaissa en direction d'une tasse de café dont il caressa a surface d'un soupir, tout en actionnant un commutateur.

« Ah... Il fallait bien s'y attendre, oui... Bon, si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de patienter un peu... Je vais demander à Watari de vous apporter le nécessaire ... »

« Le nécessaire.. ? Oh... oui...oui, oui...il faut...il faut...oh...Oh !.Ah !Ahhhhhhhh ! »

Une décharge électrique semblait avoir parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'inspecteur si on en jugeait à la manière dont il sursauta en se redressant, pour se tourner en direction du plafond, en quête d'une des caméras dissimulés à l'intérieur.

« V...vous n'allez...quand même pas me demander...de...de...lui...mettre ? Hein ? »

Au grand dam du malheureux la question qu'il avait balbutié se perdit dans les méandres d'un silence des plus pesant qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon sur la réponse qui menaçait de s'abattre comme un coup de tonnerre.

De son côté, le détective s'était pincé l'arrête du nez en refrénant à grande peine un soupir supplémentaire et une expression peu flatteuse vis à vis de l'intellect de son subordonné. Il fallait s'efforcer d'être compréhensif au vu de sa situation...

« Non. Rassurez-vous...Tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est de déverrouiller ses menottes... Après cela, je pense qu'elle se passera _amplement_ de votre aide. »

Un poids qui aurait pu être celui du bâtiment tout entier venait de s'envoler des épaules de Matsuda, lui permettant de redonner un semblant de stabilité à ses genoux.

« O..ui...hehehehe...v...vous...avez raison... parfaitement...raison... »

Indifférente aux simagrées de ses compagnons de cellule, simples ombres flous à la périphérie de sa perception, qu'ils aient la courtoisie de se montrer visible à ses yeux ou non, l'adolescente demeura captive ou plutôt captivée par la couleur qui continuait de miroiter... avant que deux cercles d'acier ne relâchent enfin leurs morsures sur ses chevilles, cessant d'entraver la circulation du sang qui demeurait sagement au sein de ses veines, libération qu'elle accueillit avec un mélange de volupté et de souffrance... Simple prélude à la sensation qui la gagna lorsque ses bras furent finalement autorisé à pendre le long de son corps au lieu d'être constamment tiraillé en arrière...

Un spectacle encore plus captivant que le précédent arraisonna la conscience de la prisonnière... La vision de deux mains parcourues par un léger tremblement, ses propres mains qu'elle pouvait maintenant contempler de ses propres yeux après leur avoir tourné le dos tout ce temps..

C'était au sein d'une autre vision, radicalement différente, que la conscience de Matsuda demeurait engluée à sa plus grande horreur... Ce _rouge_... Non pas celui qu'il s'évertuait à ne surtout pas effleurer, ne serait-ce que d'un regard, mais celui, tout aussi dérangeant sinon plus, du réseau de veines qui s'enchevêtraient à la surface de deux globes oculaires, ne laissant que d'infimes zone de blancheur errer au sein d'un labyrinthe écarlate...

Ce labyrinthe borné par une zone d'ombre qui creusait ses cillons sur le visage de la malheureuse, des cernes qui avaient outrepassée de loin, très loin, _trop loin_ , les limites que la nature humaine aurait du leur assigner...

...et si on y ajoutait la manière dont la famine avait creusé les joue de l'âme en peine, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que l'inspecteur s'imagine, l'espace de quelques instants, avoir _littéralement_ les pieds en enfer après avoir franchi le seuil de cette cellule... Un enfer bien plus réel que tout ceux qu'aurait pu s'imaginer un policier, bien plus terrifiant aussi, sans doute parce qu'il était définitivement bien réel, justement...

Il n'était pas aveugle, ni naïf et encore moins stupide, même s'il demeurait en dehors de cette cellule, il avait parfaitement conscience des tourments infligés à son occupante... du moins, le croyait-il... mais quand on était forcé de contempler le résultat de près, beaucoup trop près, quand il n'y avait plus d'écran de télévision pour s'interposer entre son propre visage et celui de la victime d'un détective, lui donnant par moment l'impression de contempler une simple série télévisée plus glauque que la moyenne, quand les abysses, ces abysses écarlates étaient en mesure de vous contempler en retour...

Une nausée remonta le long de l'œsophage de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il refrénait le flot de bile qui s'élançait hors de son estomac...

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'une criminelle supposée avait poussé un détective au défi de venir contempler sa propre œuvre, les yeux dans les yeux ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours décliné son offre ?

L'inspecteur serra le poing au creux duquel demeurait une paire de menottes...

Mais dans son zèle à se porter au secours de la suspecte, un policier avait justement répondit à ce défi, et à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer... il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer...il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier... Non, jamais... Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, _elle_ viendrait hanter chacune de ses nuits... et la seule manière pour éviter que cette créature d'outre-tombe ne vienne pas lui broyer le cœur à chacune de ses apparitions, la seule manière de pouvoir la regarder les yeux dans les yeux si elle sortait d'ici... Non lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, la seule manière de pouvoir regarder son père les yeux dans les yeux à l'avenir, c'était...

L'arrivée de Watari dans la pièce comme dans son dos dissipa dans un sursaut de surprise le flot de pensées qui bouillonnait à la conscience de l'inspecteur.

Toujours dissimulé derrière son flegme britannique, qui au vu de la situation donnait l'impression à Matsuda que c'était une poupée de cire qui était dans l'ombre du plus grand détective de la planète, le majordome déposa une pile de vêtements devant la prisonnière avant de lui faire une légère courbette, les yeux fermés, pour l'inviter à faire usage de ce qu'il avait disposé dessus à son attention...

C'est avec un mélange de perplexité et d'embarras que Light contempla un certain nombre d'accessoire d'hygiène féminine... De tout les occupants de la pièce, non du bâtiment, à l'exception de Misa, elle était bien supposée être la seule à avoir une idée de la manière d'en faire usage, et pourtant elle semblait aussi décontenancée qu'un inspecteur de police...

Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que l'adolescente découvrait pour la première fois l'aspect le plus déplaisant de son intimité, ce qui était des plus improbables aux yeux du détective qui se pencha sur le micro correspondant à la cellule de sa principale suspecte...

« Rassures-toi, Yagami, je débrancherais les micros comme les caméras de la pièce pour... »

Ryuzaki se caressa la lèvre du doigt tandis qu'il calculait le temps optimal à accorder à sa détenue.

« ..pour tout le temps que tu estimera nécessaire... et même si Watari et Matsuda devront rester en ta compagnie, ils auront la décence de te tourner le dos et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres... »

Sursautant à l'énoncé de son propre nom, l'inspecteur contempla le plafond de la pièce avec une expression interloquée.

« Uh ? Est-ce que nous avons vraiment besoin de rester...auprès d'elle ? Co...comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je pense qu'elle se passerait amplement... »

C'était la sollicitude vis à vis de la fille de son supérieure qui s'était manifesté, éclipsant sa gêne devant la triste besogne qu'on lui assignait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la laisser sans surveillance, un seul instant, Matsuda. Et si je coupe micros comme caméras, il faudra bien que quelqu'un reste présent... »

« Ris..que ? Ryuzaki, vous voyez quand même son état ?! ... »

Un soupir s'échappa des narines du détective faute de pouvoir s'immiscer entre les lèvres qu'il maintenait closes. Fallait-il lui rappeler à _qui_ il était supposé tourner le dos ?Fallait-il rappeler le sort de douze agents du FBI à l'inspecteur ? Fallait-il lui rappeler les derniers instants de la vie d'un de ses collègues, sur le seuil d'un studio de télévision ?

Il n'en avait pas la patience...

« Si vous avez des suggestions, des doléances ou des récriminations à m'adresser sur la manière de mener cette enquête, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter. Et si rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que Yagami vous fasse signe que votre présence n'y est plus nécessaire est au dessus de vos forces, vous êtes libre de la quitter, mais Watari restera derrière vous. »

Indifférent à la réponse comme à la réaction de son subordonnée, Ryuzaki coupa d'un geste sec la totalité des canaux de communications qui le reliait à la cellule.

Au bout d'une bonne minutes à écouter ses propres paroles se perdre dans le silence de la pièce, sans lui renvoyer le moindre écho, Matsuda réalisa qu'il était littéralement en train de parler à un mur, enfin, un plafond dans ce cas précis... quoique... la contemplation des écrans qui entouraient un détective lui avait amplement démontré que les caméras braquées sur la prisonnière s'étendaient sur la totalité de la surface de la pièce, sans rester sagement cantonnée à celle qui était au dessus de sa tête...

Le temps repris son cours... adoptant une vitesse adaptée au déplacements des glaciers ou aux mouvements d'une couche géologique... Impossible de donner un semblant de contours précis à ce flux qui stagnait et s'accumulait dans le vide de cette pièce... Ce vide que Matsuda s'efforçait de remplir en vain, relavant sa manche de temps à autres pour contempler son propre poignet, et la légère marque qu'y avait imprimé la montre qu'il portait en temps normal, montre qui était présentement sous la garde d'un détective..

Ryuzaki... Lorsque son subordonné s'était élancé en direction de la cellule, plus angoissé que jamais quant à la situation de son unique occupante, le premier réflexe du détective avait été de l'interrompre en pleine course, pour lui demander avec une courtoisie glaciale de bien vouloir lui remettre sa montre...

Un semblant de vertige commença à gagner le policier, le poussant à mitrailler les murs de la pièce d'une myriade de coup d'œils nerveux... Bien plus proche de l'idée qu'il se faisait des cellules d'un hôpital psychiatrique que d'une prison... Mais pourquoi s'en étonner ? Plus le temps passait, plus il était gagné par l'impression dérangeante d'être au sein d'un asile de fous... Un asile dont la direction avait été abandonné aux aliénés emprisonnés entre ses murs...

Le pieds de l'inspecteur martela le sol au rythme des battements de son cœur qu'il pouvait entendre résonner via le flux et le reflux nerveux qui lui parcourait les tempes.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir patienter avant que.. ? Avant quoi au juste ? Avant de pouvoir refermer cette porte derrière lui...et surtout derrière la prisonnière qui continuerait de demeurer emmurée ici, menottes aux chevilles comme aux poignets ?

Une déglutition fît onduler la gorge de Matsuda.

Il aurait du être choqué par le traitement infligée à la détenue en premier lieu, au lieu de s'offusquer d'être forcée d'en contempler le résultat d'un peu trop près à son goût...

Ces yeux... Ces yeux qui avaient pris une nuance vermillon après des jours, non des semaines à endurer la privation de sommeil... _Ses_ yeux qui lui avaient transpercés le cœur comme un pieu de glace lorsque son propre visage s'était reflété sur leur surface écarlate... Non pas qu'ils aient expulsés le moindre reproche dans sa direction... Elle le voyait, mais ne semblait pas enregistrer sa présence pour autant... le corps de l'adolescente réagissait avec un temps de retard aux stimulus auquel il était soumis, mais son âme semblait flotter dans un autre monde que le leur...

C'était ça le véritable visage de la justice ? Pas étonnant qu'elle se présentait les yeux bandés devant les infortunés forcés de franchir les portes d'un tribunal...

La question revint en écho à Matsuda, plus lancinante que jamais...

 _C'était ça le véritable visage de la justice ?_ Qu'il s'agisse de Kira ou de L qui l'avait tout deux revendiqué chacun de leur côté ? Qu'elle se dissimule derrière la fille d'un commissaire de police, ou se reflète sur le visage de l'innocente que ce détective tourmentait, jour après jour...

Non, ce n'était pas ça... Ca ne pouvait pas... Ce n'était pas pour voir ce visage là qu'il s'était engagé dans la police en premier lieu … Ce n'était pas pour cette vision de cauchemar qu'il avait choisi de rester au sein de ses co-équipiers dans la lutte contre Kira, alors que les désertions s'accumulaient dans leurs rangs... choisi de rester jusqu'au bout... mais est ce que ça impliquait d'aller j _usque là_ ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fallu quelques secondes au policier pour enregistrer les doigts qui tiraient sur le revers de sa veste pour attirer son attention...

Oh, elle... Elle avait finalement terminé... Depuis combien de temps ? Le temps de parcourir deux mètres à quatre pattes pour finalement se tenir agenouillée devant le moins antipathiques de ses geôliers...

Matsuda avait encore la force de lui adresser un semblant de sourire, elle n'avait plus celle de lui renvoyer... Elle avait tout juste celle de se maintenir dans sa position actuelle, et au vu des oscillations de son buste, pas plus de quelques secondes de plus avant de se décider finalement à basculer en arrière...

De son côté, Watari s'était accroupi pour se placer à la hauteur de l'adolescente... Une main ganté se posa sur le dos de la prisonnière pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre, tandis que l'autre s'entrouvrait sous ses yeux pour révéler les deux cachets dissimulés en son sein.

Un regard interrogateur oscilla entre les médicaments, et le léger hochement de tête de celui qui les lui offrait...

Qu'est ce que... Elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin la réponse... Elle avait mis la main dessus lorsqu'elle l'avait porté à son propre ventre par réflexe.

Cette fois l'aurore d'un sourire commença à se hisser péniblement sur les lèvres de l'adolescente tandis qu'une main fébrile partait à la rencontre de celle qui lui était tendu...

Tellement fébrile que l'embryon de soulagement qu'on avait mis à sa disposition sautilla de sa paume pour aller rouler sur le sol de la pièce...

Mon Dieu, même pour une faveur aussi insignifiante elle allait devoir _ramper_ , au sens propre comme au figuré... ou peut-être pas... Un policier s'était déjà précipité sur les deux cachets pour les ramener à sa portée...

Elle leva la main pour la seconde fois, hésita et la laissa finalement retomber le long de son buste dans un soupir, soupir qui ouvrit le chemin à une langue pâteuse qui s'avança en direction d'un inspecteur interloqué.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Matsuda obtempéra à la suggestion implicite de la prisonnière, en déposant directement les calmants sur le petit coussin de chair qui leur était destiné.

Light rassembla ses forces et le peu de salive qui lui restait pour avaler ces médicaments, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le gobelet en plastique que Watari avait rempli entre temps.

De l'eau... Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle en avait été privée ? Trop longtemps... Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait posé la question à un détective, il s'était contenté de lui répondre qu'il ne s'en était pas écoulé suffisamment pour qu'elle court le moindre risque de mourir de soif... Un constat qui se traduisait évidemment par un refus implicite.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que le policier contempla l'expression timide avec laquelle l'adolescente dévisagea ses deux compagnons à tour de rôle.

 _Je peux ?_

Des mots qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer, ils se lisaient dans son seul regard... regard qui en disait long sur le mélange d'incrédulité et de gratitude qui aurait fait vibrer ses paroles dans l'atmosphère.

Il n'était plus face à une prisonnière, mais devant une réfugiée de guerre hébétée qui contemplaient les membres d'un convoi humanitaire comme des anges apparu miraculeusement au milieu de l'enfer pour la secourir.

Des mains aussi tremblantes qu'avides s'étaient tendus en direction du gobelet, mais son propriétaire secoua la tête, geste qui écarquilla avec horreur les yeux de la prisonnière, juste avant qu'elle ne sente le rebords humide du récipients sur ses lèvres desséchés...

Un flot ininterrompu coula le long d'un sol dont la surface avait éclaté en une myriade de zébrures face à la chaleur comme l'absence d'humidité dans l'atmosphère... entraînant deux cachets au fond de sa gorge... C'était douloureux...si douloureux...mais c'était si _bon_ de boire enfin à nouveau... si bien que c'était ses propres mains qui avaient agrippés les avants-bras de Watari pour les forcer à incliner un peu plus ce gobelet en arrière...

Lorsque l'oasis qui avait fait son apparition dans son désert se décida à se tarir pour de bon, Light leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa prison avant de remuer faiblement les lèvres pour laisser le passage à deux mots... ou plutôt deux syllabes qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à maintenir accolées l'une à l'autre pour en former un seul...ce mot qui avait franchi le seuil d'un sourire... Un mot qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier... en tout cas au sein même de la pièce...

 _Mer...ci_

Aussi sensible que puissent être les micros qui tapissaient la cellules et qu'un détective avait remis sous tension entre-temps, cette louange avait été murmuré de manière trop faible pour emprunter la multitude de canaux qui s'offraient à elle...

Mais pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, elle parvint néanmoins à sa destination... Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être le plus grand détective au monde pour déduire ce simple mot à partir du contexte comme du regard de celle qui le lui avait balbutié...

 _Merci ?_ Elle n'avait pas à le remercier... d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus à lui offrir ces médicaments en premier lieu, ni même le verre d'eau qui faciliterait leur ingestion... Cela sortait du cadre du nécessaire pour rentrer dans celui du superflu... Il aurait du s'en tenir au strict nécessaire pour maintenir sa prisonnière en vie, tout comme il s'en tenait au strict nécessaire pour la pousser à bout...et aux aveux... Ni plus, ni moins...

Et pourtant, Watari n'avait pris aucune initiative... Et si un des inspecteurs avait voulu lui faire la suggestion, il les avait devancé...

Les dents de Ryuzaki se plantèrent dans son pouce tandis que le contenu de sa propre conscience lui apparaissait aussi opaque que celui d'une meurtrière potentielle.

Ce zeste de douceur octroyé à la détenue n'apportait rien à l'enquête dont elle faisait l'objet, sans pour autant nuire à son déroulement, il ne fallait sans doute pas chercher plus loin... Il n'était pas nécessaire de perdre plus de temps là dessus...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Le même jour... encore et toujours le même jour..._

Neige... Il neigeait... Le mouvement serein des flocons, semblable au ballet des grains de poussière au sein d'un rayon de soleil à travers une fenêtre... Errant de ci, de là, sans but ni direction, jouets impuissants du vent et de la gravité qui se les disputaient, jusqu'au moment où ils s'écrasaient enfin sur le sol pour de bon... un infime point de plus parmi l'infinité d'autres qui coexistait au sein de ces champs de blancheur immaculés embrassant la totalité de l'horizon d'une jeune fille...

Il y avait une forme de beauté dans cette absurdité... non, cette gratuité... On pouvait passer des heures à laisser son regard courir le long de ses intensité sans relever la moindre empreinte de pas... Elle était seule en ce monde... Seule...

Fallait-il s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister ? Sans doute un peu des deux... Petit à petit, la sérénité laissa la place à l'ennui... une pointe d'espièglerie perça l'apathie tel une fleur transperçant la couche de neige qui s'interposait entre l'air libre et le sol où elle plongeait ses racines...

Remuant les deux bras sur la pellicule de blancheur qui recouvrait les alentours, Light s'amusa à tracer le silhouette d'un ange autour de son propre corps...

Se retournant en direction de sa petite sœur pour échanger un regard de complicité où la malice marchait main dans la main avec la candeur, l'adolescente eut la surprise de voir que Sayu s'était éclipsé sans un bruit... ni la moindre trace de pas indiquant la direction du parcours qu'elle avait emprunté...

Ah... Mais il ne fallait pas s'en étonner plus que ça... Sayu n'avait jamais été à ses côtés en premier lieu... Elle l'avait oublié l'espace d'un instant, la saveur de la neige sur sa langue ayant déployé le souvenir d'un hiver de son enfance autour du morne présent d'une prisonnière...

Quelle importance ? Sa petite sœur était encore là, quelque part, à attendre en toute innocence le retour de son aînée... Ne serait-ce que pour quémander son aide face à ses devoirs...Arrivait-elle enfin à se débrouiller toute seule pour résoudre ses problèmes de trigonométrie ?

Peut-être...ou peut-être pas.. ou peut-être qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas y arriver... Prétextant l'absence de sa grande sœur et des précieux cours particulier qu'elle prenait le temps de lui prodiguer avant son départ de leur vie du jour au lendemain...

Un sourire de tendresse mâtiné d'un soupçon de tristesse se déploya sur le visage de Light.

Cette petite peste... mais peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas la juger trop sévèrement... peut-être qu'elle cherchait simplement à faire pression sur ses parents, espérant que par ricochet, ils parviendraient à convaincre la fugueuse de revenir sous le toit du domicile familial, pour assurer ses responsabilité vis à vis de la benjamine...

 _Désolé..._

Le mot d'excuse remua les lèvres d'une adolescente sans faire vibrer l'atmosphère enneigée pour autant...

Après quelques minutes plongée dans la mélancolie, la jeune fille se décida néanmoins à faire cligner ses yeux tandis qu'elle focalisait son attention sur la chair de son propre poignet... cette chair marquée par la ligne rouge que la morsure d'une paire de menottes avait laissé derrière elle suite à son départ...

Les menottes... depuis combien de temps les lui avaient-ils retirés ? Et combien de temps avant leur retour à l'extrémité de chacun de ses membres ?

Quelle importance là encore ? Il valait mieux profiter de ses instants de liberté retrouvée sans se poser de question... Oui, en profiter...pour faire quoi au juste ?

Un soupir se dissipa dans un nuage de vapeur tandis qu'elle remuait imperceptiblement les doigts de cette main qui demeurait sur le dos au sein de la neige, telle une tortue qu'un infâme garnement aurait retourné pour la laisser reposer impuissante sur sa propre carapace... Une carapace si lourde... Light ne se sentait ni l'envie ni l'énergie d'essayer de la faire pivoter...

Elle trouva néanmoins celle de tourner de nouveau la tête pour adresser un sourire de gratitude au ciel qui s'évertuait à lui façonner une couette improvisé, un flocons à la fois...

Flocons... Non, c'était des fleurs... Oui, des pétales de fleurs... Des roses blanches, peut-être... Non, des chrysanthèmes plutôt... Voilà, des chrysanthèmes... plus appropriée... De toute façon, le blanc n'était-il pas la couleur associée à la mort ?

Après tout, elle était en train de mourir...si elle n'était déjà morte... Son souffle continuait d'embrumer l'atmosphère, le lit de pétales qui la recouvrait s'élevait et redescendait au gré de sa respiration, mais elle sentait pourtant que la vie l'avait abandonné...

Son corps... il était lourd...si lourd...et son âme..si légère...si lég..

-:-

La manière dont ses paupières s'affaissait progressivement, elle lui évoquait le battement des ailes d'un papillons... Un papillon, c'était aussi le mot ou plutôt l'image qui avait virevolté dans la conscience d'un détective quand une adolescente s'était amusée à agiter les deux bras qu'elle avait écarté, allongée sur le sol de la pièce...

Pendant ces quelques instants surréalistes, qui lui semblaient dépourvus de sens comme d'arrière-pensée, Ryuzaki oublia un instant Kira... Un court instant seulement...pour se focaliser derrière l'adolescente qui se présentait à la face du monde à sa place... Une adolescente ? Non, plutôt une gamine... Enfin, depuis le début, il avait toujours soupçonné que l'ombre démesurée du plus terrifiant des tueurs en série avait été projeté par une simple gamine... Une gamine immature dans un corps d'adulte au vu de l'intellect dont elle avait fait preuve lors des premières passes de leur affrontement...

En surface, c'était toujours de cette manière qu'elle lui apparaissait.. mais une nuance différente miroitait sur cette surface...

Il pouvait s'imaginer Kira heureuse... particulièrement au moment où elle exécutait ses crimes... mais Kira candide ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ce bel oxymore... mais il l'avait néanmoins contemplé, l'espace de quelques instants...

Un mouvement imperceptible fît remuer les épaules du détective tandis qu'il laissait sa langue tracer une ligne sur la surface de sucre glace qui enrobait son donut.

Elle était humaine, voilà tout... Oui, elle aussi devait bailler, dormir, se nourrir, pleurer, saigner et déféquer... Comme tout un chacun, un détective compris... Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de contempler cette facette on ne peut plus terre à terre de sa cible, lorsque les caméras étaient installés au sein d'un domicile familial avant de l'être sur les murs d'une prison...

D'un autre côté, quand une adolescente s'endormait dans son propre lit, elle prenait la peine d'éteindre ses lumières avant... Cette fois, il avait l'occasion de la contempler tout à loisir pendant le moment où elle était la plus vulnérable... Non, la plus inoffensive... il valait mieux user de cet adjectif...et puis peu importe, les deux caractéristiques n'ayant rien d'incompatibles...

Un papillon... Pourquoi pas ? Ces insectes n'étaient-ils pas les messagers de la mort, venu annoncer sa première comme sa toute dernière visite ? Oui, un papillon dont il avait capturé les ailes entre ses doigts avant de finalement d'empaler sur une aiguille pour l'ajouter au centre de sa longue collection de criminels divers et variés...

Méfiance, il était trop tôt pour se réjouir de sa propre victoire... un peu, non, beaucoup trop tôt...

Pour le moment, ce petit papillon était simplement pris au piège de la toile qu'il avait patiemment tissé à son attention... Aussi infime que soit la possibilité de son évasion, elle n'en demeurait pas moins réelle...

Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une vaste illusion à ses dépens... et si c'était cette adolescente qui était au centre de la toile, _sa_ propre toile, à attendre patiemment que l'irritant petit insecte dont les bourdonnements troublaient sa quiétude vienne se jeter dans ses filets pour y mourir...

Achevant de se lécher les doigts pour recueillir les derniers grains d'une pâtisserie qui avait fondu un peu trop vite sur sa langue pour se réfugier au fond de son estomac, le détective savoura sa métaphore qui avait curieusement la saveur piquante d'un phantasme...

Une araignée qui se pencherait sur son cas, ou plutôt son en-cas, avec un soin tout particulier lorsqu'il se serait emprisonnée pour de bon au sein de sa toile à force de s'y débattre dans le vain espoir de s'en extirper in extremis...

C'était de lui même et en toute connaissance de cause qu'il s'était placé en tête de la liste noir d'un meurtrier qui avait hérité d'un fragment d'omnipotence donnant un semblant de crédibilité à ses prétentions à la divinité... Personne ne l'avait forcé à le faire... Personne sur terre n'aurait pu... Personne n'en aura jamais eu le besoin... Il connaissait les risques... et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il avait lancé son défi à la face de Kira comme celle du monde entier...

La possibilité que ce soit le meurtrier, la meurtrière dans ce cas précis, _sa_ meurtrière qui ait le dernier mot à la fin de l'affrontement ? Mais cette seule raison aurait justifié _à elle toute seul_ e qu'il s'intéresse à son cas de très près …

Quitte à ce que sa carrière... non, sa vie toute entière, puisqu'il n'avait rien en dehors... quitte à ce qu'elle se termine sur un épilogue tragique, celui-ci lui paraissait le plus convenable, pour peu que l'adversaire n'ait pas gagné sur un coup de chance ou parce qu'il aurait fait l'erreur stupide de la sous-estimer...

Derrière les sourires en coin d'une adolescente, il pouvait sentir courir les mots de Moriarty à son illustre prédécesseur...

 _« Il s'agit d'un duel entre vous et moi, Monsieur Holmes. Vous espérez me placer dans le box des accusés. Je vous le dis, je n'y serais jamais. Vous espérez me vaincre. Je vous le dis : Vous n'y parviendrez jamais. Si vous êtes assez intelligent pour causer ma destruction, vous pouvez être sûr que moi, je vous réserve le même sort. »_

Avait-elle déchiffré la réplique qu'il lui avait renvoyé de par son regard amusé ?

 _« Vous m'avez fait plusieurs compliments, monsieur Moriarty. Laissez-moi vous en adresser un pour vous payer de retour. Si j'étais sûr de la première éventualité, j'accepterais volontiers la seconde dans l'intérêt du public. »_

A la vue d'un observateur extérieur comme Aizawa ou même Watari venu renouveler son stock de sucreries diverses et variées, le détective paraissait à la frontière de l'ennui, tandis qu'il se triturait la lèvre du bout du doigt, les pieds sur le dossier de sa chaise et les deux bras repliés sur ses propre genoux en guise de coussin pour son menton... mais sous cette surface, il pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur...

La quantité phénoménale de caféine qu'il emmagasinait ces derniers temps après l'avoir dilué dans le couche la plus dense possible de sucre ? L'excitation à l'idée qu'une meurtrière promène ses doigts à la surface de son propre cœur, prélude au moment où elle l'agripperait pour de bon pour en interrompre une bonne fois pour toute le mouvement ?

Possible... Fort possible... Il n'était pas plus pressé que ça de tirer sa révérence sur ce monde, il était venu courtiser la grande faucheuse, pour glisser entre ses doigts au beau milieu des préliminaires, et savourer le seul plaisir de donner un peu de sel à cette vie qu'il était bien déterminé à conserver, coûte que coûte... mais bien sûr, comme le disait si bien Kafka, _le combat contre le mal est semblable à la bataille contre les femmes... qui s'achève au lit..._

Ce n'était pas le métis qui allait contredire l'écrivain tchèque sur ce point... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se souciait comme d'une guigne des lois pour parvenir à ses fins, quand bien même les lois en questions se serait abrité derrière des noms pompeux tel que déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme... et ce ne serait pas la dernière, du moins l'espérait-il...

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'autre moitié de l'analogie...d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une nuit d'amour mais bel et bien de mort qu'il trouverait au bout du chemin s'il poussait les choses trop loin avec cette criminelle là... Quoique... Une adolescente ne lui avait-elle pas fait miroiter l'éventualité que les deux possibilités s'entrecroisent dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait sur son propre lit ?

Une nuit d'amour... Une nuit de mort...

Là encore...

 _Si j'étais sûr de la première éventualité, j'accepterais volontiers la seconde..._

Des mots que le détective fit rouler sur le bout de sa langue pour en apprécier la nouvelle saveur, tout en laissant son regard s'attarder sur le corps dissimulé sous la surface d'un uniforme deux pièce qui évoquait celui des patients alités dans un hôpital... Ce corps qui frémissait au rythme de sa respiration tandis qu'elle avait achevé de s'assoupir pour de bon...

Futile... C'était futile... Le doigt d'un détective s'attarda sur le bouton du système automatique spécialement conçu pour prémunir sa prisonnière de la tentation de fermer les yeux pour une durée excédant les quelques secondes... ou les quelques minutes si son geôlier se sentait d'humeur plus conciliante... Son index caressa la surface du commutateur quelques instants, cette surface rouge qui lui évoquait deux lèvres couleur vermeil entrouvertes dans un demi-sourire... Les instants se prolongèrent pour passer les cap de la minute avant qu'il ne se décide...à écarter sa main pour l'orienter en direction d'une assiettes de truffes au chocolat.

Pour quelle raison avait-il décidé de lui accorder...non de s'accorder ce petit caprice ? Il fallait être pragmatique, voilà tout... Au vu des réactions de Matsuda quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait du mal à maintenir cette incarcération plus longtemps s'il ne la badigeonnait pas d'un vernis d'humanité de temps à autre... Un si fragile vernis d'humanité... Tout juste assez pour faire illusion aux yeux de ses assistants du moment...

Et puis... Pourquoi se le cacher ? Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il caressait le nappage d'un donut du bout de la langue avant de prolonger son agonie sur plusieurs bouchée au lieu de l'avaler en une seule... pour prolonger son plaisir, voilà tout...

Cela pouvait ralentir cette course contre la montre sur la route de la justice, mais après tout... la justice n'était qu'une motivation secondaire pour le détective...

Oui, il n'était pas venu au Japon rendre justice à des morts qui pour la plupart méritait leur sort... Non, une seule chose l'avait intéresse... Une seule chose l'intéressait... la meurtrière... _Sa_ meurtrière...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Un jour de plus, un jour de moins, quelle importance...quelle importance puisqu'ils étaient tous interchangeables ?_

Avec une expression imperturbable qui contrastait avec l'accélération croissante des battements de son cœur, le détective observa le ballet des aiguilles qui parcouraient le cadran de sa montre. D'ici quelques secondes, le répit qu'il lui avait mentalement accordé toucherait à sa fin.

 _5...4...3...2..._

Un index appliqua une infime pression sur un bouton à la couleur écarlate, signal de départ au son strident qu'il fit tourbillonner dans la cellule...

Les paupières de la prisonnière se plissèrent dans une crispation semblable à un tic nerveux, avant de se relever petit à petit, dévoilant le regard confus de celle qui remontait péniblement à la surface de sa propre conscience, tâtonnant dans le brouillard en quête des souvenirs qu'elle y avait égaré, qu'il s'agisse de l'histoire de sa vie et les méandres qu'elle avait emprunté pour aboutir jusqu'ici, de la nature précise de cet ici et maintenant, ou même d'une chose aussi évidente que le nom dont l'avait baptisé ses parents...

De manière aussi ironique qu'appropriée, c'est ce nom qui fit la lumière sur tout le reste, ce nom si précieux qui lui avait été confisquée par un détective qui s'obstinait à vouloir y substituer celui d'un autre... ou d' _une_ autre comme il n'aurait pas manqué de lui rappeler si elle avait eu le malheur de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

Portant les mains à ses tempes, l'adolescente se les massa du bout des doigts dans le vain espoir de soulager cette migraine qui lui vrillait le crane et qui se confondait avec les ondes sonores qui ricochaient sur les parois de sa cellule...

« Ryuzaki... »

A l'énoncé de son nom d'emprunt, le détective pressa pour la seconde fois le même bouton, avant d'enclencher le micro relié à la cellule de sa meurtrière.

« Tu m'as l'air quelque peu irritée, Yagami. A croire que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit... »

Elle préféra savourer le silence qui retombait sur son petit monde que le souiller par une pique venimeuse en direction du plafond de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de remettre ces menottes ? Cela nous épargnerait bien des efforts... »

Après s'être frotté les yeux, Light consentit à les baisser en soupirant sur les entraves métalliques si gentiment déposées à ses pieds comme à son attention, dans les deux sens du terme.

« Dois-je en déduire qu'il n'y a pas de spectacles plus agréable à tes yeux que de me voir refermer une paire de menottes sur mes propres poignets ? Je suppose que je ne devrais pas juger...mais si tu me permets au moins une suggestion, au vu de l'état de tes finances, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes à trouver un certains nombre de femmes plus disposées que moi à le faire... »

Au sourire narquois qui avait accompagné ses paroles venimeuses répondit l'expression amusée de l'autre tandis qu'il remuait tranquillement son café. Une expression qui aurait été plus à sa place si le détective avait fait face à une amie qui l'avait gentiment taquiné qu'à une prisonnière incarcérée sous sa garde... mais après tout, n'avait-il pas confié à Light Yagami qu'elle était a première personne sur terre vis à vis de laquelle il se sentait disposé à offrir son amitié ?

« Oh, j'imagine que oui, mais quel serait l'intérêt ? D'autant que pour moi, tu resteras _la_ femme. »

L'adolescente soupira sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu m'en vois ravie... mais si tu tiens tant que ça à faire de moi ton Irène Adler, dois-je te rappeler que c'est précisément _la_ femme qui a infligé une de ses plus grande défaite à l'irritant Mr Holmes ? »

« Oh, mais contrairement à mon illustre prédécesseur, j'ai percé à jour le déguisement de ma rivale avant qu'elle ne me souhaite une bonne nuit pour la dernière fois de ma vie... Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse d'obtempérer et de ramasser ces menottes... que leur vision soit plus agréable pour moi sur tes poignets qu'à tes pieds ne change rien à l'affaire, en tout cas pour toi... Après cela, je serais tout disposé à parler de littérature avec toi, si tu le souhaites...»

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui apparaissait comme des mois, la fille de Soichiro Yagami avait l'occasion de se tenir debout face à son adversaire au lieu d'être condamnée à ramper à ses pieds... mais au vu des conséquences de sa captivité sur ses genoux, le souvenir des douleurs occasionnées par son transfert d'une cellule à une autre demeurant particulièrement vivace, elle préféra se cantonner à demeurer assise, les bras croisés, et les jambes repliées devant elle...

« Et s'il me venait l'idée de décliner ta charmante invitation ? »

Le métis haussa les épaules.

« Navré de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui descendrait te les enfiler de gré ou de force... La seule personne qui pâtirait de ton refus, ce serait toi... et éventuellement le malheureux qui aura tiré la paille la plus courte en l'absence de volontaire... Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir te montrer raisonnable ? »

Elle fit mine de peser le pour et le contre vis à vis d'un acte de rébellion dont la valeur resterait aussi symbolique que limitée... C'était toujours une minute de plus où elle restait libre de malaxer ses propres coudes du bout des doigts...

« Franchement, Ryuzaki... Quel est l'intérêt pour toi ? Même avec les deux mains libres, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'évader... »

« Eh bien, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur le mode opératoire de Kira, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui laisser trop de liberté de mouvement, non ? Mais si tu prenais la peine de m'expliquer et de me démontrer en quoi ces entraves sont inutiles, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de t'en délivrer une fois pour toute... »

Ravalant sa fierté dans un soupir, l'adolescente se résigna à refermer deux cercles d'acier autour de ses propres chevilles avant de tourner le dos au détective pour renouveler l'opération avec ses poignets.

« Je suppose que c'est trop demander que de les garder devant moi pour changer un peu ? »

« Tu supposes fort bien. »

Deux crissements métalliques se succédèrent, une adolescente écarta les bras l'un de l'autre pour tendre à l'extrême la chaîne qui les unissait et démontrer ainsi à son geôlier qu'elle avait bien verrouillé les entraves qu'il lui imposait.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce suite à cette capitulation implicite, avant qu'une question n'emprunte le chemin dégagé par un soupir de lassitude pour le secouer légèrement.

« Combien de temps, Ryuzaki ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Encore combien de temps cette petite comédie va-t-elle durer ? »

Après avoir savouré les arabesques tracés par le coulis de framboise qu'il déversait sur la surface immaculée d'une pana cota, le détective consentit à apporter une réponse à la question futile de sa prisonnière.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, ma foi... En même temps que la méthode dont tu as usés pour commettre tes crimes. Si tu as des récriminations à faire sur tes conditions de détention, tu peux les adresser à celle qui, pour une raison qui m'échappe, s'obstine à te tenir compagnie dans cette cellule, au lieu de soumettre d'autres meurtres à notre sagacité... »

Pour être honnête, Ryuzaki se posait parfois des questions sur la pertinence de ce bluff. Mais si l'existence d'un troisième Kira venu se substituer à ses deux prédécesseurs étaient une certitude à ses yeux, il n'avait aucun moyen de démontrer de manière solide la connexion qui pouvait unir le nouveau venu au tout premier, ou plutôt la toute première en l'occurrence. Il demeurait donc plus rationnel de garder le silence sur l'existence de ce complice, dans l'éventualité où _elle_ n'aurait pas conscience de son aide.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve pour m'incriminer... Aucune... et les seuls aveux que tu pourrais accepter de ma part, ils sont hors de ma portée... »

Le manche d'une cuillère se redressa sous la pression exercé par les dents d'un détective. Si on s'en tenait aux faits, elle avait malheureusement parfaitement raison...mais aucun moyen de le savoir... en tout cas dans l'hypothèse où le troisième Kira opérait en toute indépendance du fondateur de la lignée.

« Oh, mais c'est là que tu fais erreur, Yagami. Cette preuve tu me l'as déjà fournis... »

Si ses conditions de détentions n'avaient pas donné à sa peau une coloration appropriée à son linceul...ou sa cellule actuelle, la remarque du détective aura instantanément corrigé cet état de fait. L'hypothèse gagnait en crédibilité... où il fallait renforcer de quelques points les talents d'actrice qu'il avait attribué à sa cible.

« …quelle... preuve est ce que j'ai bien pu t'apporter, dis-moi ? »

Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme sans parvenir pour autant à présenter une face de poker convenable à son adversaire.

« Mais celle qui t'a suggéré cette incarcération en tout premier lieu... L'arrêt définitif des meurtres de Kira suite à la fermeture des portes de ta cellule. Corrélation n'est pas causalité, je le sais bien, mais au bout de plus d'un mois, à quel degré penses-tu que le doute puisse demeurer raisonnable ? Tes juges ne m'en demanderont pas beaucoup plus... »

Une cuillère s'enfonça dans la surface d'une pana cota de la même manière que le dernier défi que le détective avait décoché en direction de Kira semblait creuser dans les tréfonds de sa conscience.

« Si c'est le cas... pour quelle raison me gardes-tu ici plus longtemps ? »

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, depuis notre toute premier entretien... La méthode que tu utilises m'intéresse particulièrement... Raison pour laquelle je suis libre de suspendre _indéfiniment_ la date de ton procès... Après tout, personne en dehors de nous ne sait que tu es ici... Nous avons réussi à conserver une étanchéité totale autour des informations que nous avons récolté, y compris l'identité de notre principale suspecte, et l'investigation autour de Kira a quitté le cadre de la légalité depuis bien longtemps... En conséquence, personne ne viendra me réclamer de comptes si l'envie me prenait de te garder ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours au cas où tu t'obstinerais à vouloir emporter tes secrets dans la tombe... »

La suggestion du détective leva progressivement une aurore bien sombre sur le visage de son interlocutrice, la réalisation horrifié que l'enfer qu'elle venait de vivre ne s'interromprait qu'à sa mort...

« Oh, rassures-toi, Yagami... Je ferais tout mon possible pour te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible... Je m'assurerais qu'aucun proche d'une victime de Kira ne vienne lui appliquer sa propre version de la justice... Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'aucune agence gouvernementale n'ait la moindre idée de ton existence et ne se mette en tête de t'arracher tes secrets par la force...Je veillerais nuit et jour sur ton état de santé... quitte à t'offrir une camisole de force pour te prémunir de toute tentation d'avoir recours au suicide...ou à te nourrir par intraveineuse si tu voulais renouveler ta petite grève de la faim... Après tout, j'y tiens beaucoup à ma seule et unique amie...même si j'imagine que c'est un peu trop à tes yeux... »

Malgré la chaleur et le soupçon de tendresse dont il avait pris la peine d'enrober sa sollicitude, au vu de la manière dont l'adolescente avait contracté ses lèvres autour de ses dents, le tremblement qui faisait cliqueter ses chaînes, et le rythme accéléré de sa tension artérielle que mesurait fidèlement le fin bracelet électronique qui tenait compagnie au cercle d'acier d'une menotte, c'était la terreur plus que le réconfort qu'il avait fait éclore chez celle qui bénéficiait de son affection...

Peut-être fallait-il blâmer le léger zeste d'ironie qu'il avait rajouté par dessus...insuffisante pour atténuer le sérieux _implacable_ de sa modeste proposition.

Il gagnait du terrain... s'il ne gagnait pas tout court... Quand bien même elle savait pertinemment qu'un successeur s'était glissé derrière le nom de Kira en son absence, donnant un minimum de crédibilité à ses déclaration d'innocence, il lui avait fait comprendre de la manière la plus radicale que ce petit jeu de bonneteau ne fonctionnerait pas avec _son_ détective...

Maintenant, il suffisait d'enfoncer un petit peu plus le clou...

« Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu espères justement... Oui, j'avoue que cette stratégie pourrait fonctionner... de cette manière Kira pourrait échapper à la peine capitale... même si c'est pour la réclusion à perpétuité... »

« N...nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce bâtiment avec ton âme damné, Ryuzaki... Tu...crois vraiment qu'ils te laisseront faire ? »

« Hmmm ? Tu penses qu'il te reste des défenseurs, Yagami ? Oh, je ne te cacherais pas que c'était le cas au tout début de ton incarcération... mais après plusieurs semaines où l'épilogue de cette enquête continue de se prolonger au delà du nécessaire, tu es bien la seule à espérer un dernier coup de théâtre... »

Ryuzaki s'était dépouillé de son sourire. Il jouait un jeu dangereux. Elle pouvait l'accuser de bluffer, et exiger que chaque membre de l'équipe d'investigation vienne témoigner à tour du rôle du verdict supposé rendu par les jurés.

S'il avait eu plus de temps pour préparer sa mise en scène, et organiser les répétitions avec les acteurs mis à sa disposition, il aurait pu se défendre, mais si elle attaquait maintenant, elle le prendrait de court...

« M...mon père... il...il n'acceptera jamais... »

Sous la pression du soulagement, les doigts du détective se recroquevillèrent pour adopter la forme d'un poing. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Il suffisait de remonter cette ligne... patiemment... délicatement...pour ne pas qu'elle se brise...

« Le commissaire Yagami ? En effet, il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter... mais il lui a bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence, tu sais... J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre que c'était bel et bien Kira qui était dans ta prison... et encore plus du mal à le convaincre de ne pas laisser sa fille seule face à la justice... »

Un soubresaut commença à agiter le corps de la condamnée.

« Eh...hehehehehe...t...tu mens... Je le connais bien mieux que toi, ce commissaire avec qui tu joue les ventriloques... il reste mon père... Il n'accepterait jamais de soustraire Kira à la justice... la _véritable_ justice, pas cette parodie que tu veux me faire avaler de force... »

Il était bien nerveux ce rire derrière lequel elle dissimulait son désespoir... Mais un embryon de conviction surnageait péniblement à la surface des doutes qui la rongeait... La foi sincère et inébranlable d'un enfant vis à vis de son plus proche parent... et de manière symptomatique, c'était sur l'amour d'un commissaire pour la justice qu'elle s'accrochait, pas sur l'amour naturel qu'une fille aurait été en droit de réclamer à son père...

Mais peut-être que s'il avait vu le monde à travers la perspective de Kira, c'était précisément la plus belle preuve d'amour filiale qu'une fille pensait offrir à celui qui lui avait donné le jour.

Pour la première fois, un zeste d'amertume vint gâter la saveur de la plus douce des sucrerie qui avait imprégné la langue d'un détective, celle de la victoire...

« Oui... Justement... Light, il reste _ton père_... Que tu sois une criminelle ou non... Ca ne change rien à l'affaire... S'il avait le choix entre guider lui-même sa fille jusqu'à l'échafaud et me la confier, tu penses sincèrement qu'il hésiterait si longtemps que ça ? Il tient à toi bien plus que tu l'imagines, Yagami... Nous avons tous compris son choix, personne ne l'a condamné, j'espère que tu en feras autant... »

Un mensonge devait toujours s'appuyer sur une part de vérité, et les meilleures dans cette situation restaient celle du cœur...

Néanmoins, les vérités du cœur offrait un terrain infiniment moins stables que celui des faits... Il suffisait de contempler l'expression hébétée de cette criminelle au bord des larmes... Est-ce qu'elle mettait à l'épreuve l'idée qu'il avait insidieusement instillé dans sa conscience ? Si c'était le cas, à sa plus grande horreur, la fille d'un commissaire avait trouvé une certaine crédibilité à l'idée qu'il s'était faite de son père... Oui, elle ne débattait plus du pour et du contre d'une simple possibilité, à présent, elle était simplement désemparé par les implications de ce qui lui apparaissait bel et bien comme une _réalité_.

« … »

Les lèvres de l'adolescente avaient remuées...mais le message qui les avait franchi demeurait inaudible.

« Pardon ? »

« A...mènes le...ici... »

Un murmure imprégné de larmes, mais à travers ce brouillard humide, une lueur inquiétante commençait à percer.

« Est-ce que tu y tient vraiment, Yagami ? »

Une partie de la peine que le détective avait exprimé par cette question était bien réelle, et non simuleé, en plus d'embrasser une fille en plus de son père. Raison pour laquelle, elle fît naître un début d'hésitation dans le regard de la condamnée, avant qu'elle ne l'avorte dans ce qui n'avait plus rien d'un murmure, mais toute l'intensité d'un cri de rage, quand bien même elle lui avait donné la forme du plus glacial des ultimatums.

« Amènes-le **ici** ! Si c'est réellement sa décision, je pourrais _peut-être_ l'accepter, mais à conditions qu'il vienne me la dire _face à face_. Et. Ne. T' avise. Pas. De. Me. Dire. Qu'il. N'en. Est. Pas. Capable. »

L soupira en laissant son front s'incliner en direction de sa main. Son piège s'était bel et bien refermé...mais sur celui qui l'avait façonné. Inutile d'essayer de reculer ou de bluffer, cette fois. S'il faisait mine de la prendre au mot, il ne fallait surtout pas tabler sur la possibilité qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de faire face à la condamnation paternelle.

C'était quitte ou double... Et à ce stade de la partie, quitter équivaudrait à déclarer forfait...

Soit.

« J'aurais _sincèrement_ voulu éviter d'en arriver là... et pas seulement pour ton père... mais si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites... »

« Oui...c'est ce que je souhaite... alors...finissons-en... Ryuzaki... »

Elle était simplement à la surface du désespoir... pour l'instant...et c'était une meule qu'elle le mettait au défi de lui attacher autour du cou... Non, ce n'était pas un défi, justement...

Mais s'il fallait aller jusque là... Ce n'était ni facile, ni agréable, mais si c'était nécessaire... Oui, nécessaire... et en ce sens, justifié... et pourtant... pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, un détective se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point d'aller trop loin...

Ridicule, on ne pouvait pas aller trop loin avec cette criminelle là... simplement pas assez...

Sans la moindre hésitation, ou si peu, Ryuzaki enclencha le micro relié à la cellule du second membre de l'équipe d'investigation à avoir accepté son incarcération.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Any grounds for L's suspicion_  
 _surely lie with me._  
 _I must catch this monster Kira_  
 _so the world will see_  
 _my son is exactly_  
 _who he seems to be:_  
 _Honor bound and bound by honesty._

 _Accusations, innuendo,_  
 _theories full of cracks,_  
 _timelines, and coincidences_  
 _can't replace hard facts._  
 _But if what I'm seeing_  
 _bends as light refracts,_  
 _am I blinded to what my son lacks?_

 _If I thought these lies where true,_  
 _would I have the strength to do_  
 _anything I needed to_  
 _for justice' sake?_

— **Death Note English Musical : Honor Bound and Bound by Honesty**

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, l'équipe d'investigation était au complet... ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans leur triste situation... Deux chaises demeuraient vides autour de la table... la première réservé à un des membres de l'équipe d'origine, tombé au champ d'honneur, la seconde correspondant à la recrue la plus récente...

Matsuda les avait rajouté sans un mot, au début de leur réunion, personne ne lui avait fait de remarques à ce sujet, mais les regards avaient été lourds de sous-entendus. Ils avaient bel et bien compris le message. Leur défunt camarade resterait à leur côté jusqu'au bout, et il était toujours possible qu'une autre personne que Kira sorte un jour de la cellule où ils avaient enfermés Light Yagami, une personne qui faisait toujours partie des leurs.

Ryuzaki s'était abstenu d'observer à voix haute que cette agence se devait de garder les pieds sur terre, et n'avait pas besoin de fantômes pour venir la hanter... Après tout, certains sacrifices ne devaient pas rester vain, si l'ombre d'Hirokazu restait dans l'esprit des occupants de la pièce, ils seraient bien forcés de garder en tête la gravité de la situation...et des risques potentiels représentés par leur deux prisonnières.

Quant à la seconde chaise dont l'occupante brillait surtout par son absence... Eh bien, elle avait sa place dans cette conversation après tout... de fait, elle en occupait le centre.

Oui, mieux valait accorder cette lubie sentimentale à Matsuda, elle ne leur nuisait en rien...et elle avait son petit charme désuet, quand bien même il n'était pas tout à fait au goût du détective.

Un silence de plomb s'était refermé sur les occupants de la pièce en même temps que ses portes, personne n'osant se jeter à l'eau, de peur de prononcer le mot de trop qui achèverait de faire basculer leur supérieur hiérarchique de la corde raide sur laquelle il oscillait dangereusement...

Il y avait un fond de vérité dans la remarque de Matsuda... L'incarcération pouvait s'avérer plus difficile à endurer pour le parent que pour son enfant...ou tout du moins, tout aussi difficile...

Soichiro n'avait pas eu besoin de l'assistance d'un détective pour perdre son sommeil, ce n'était pas le rationnement mais le manque d'appétit qui l'avait maintenu sous-alimenté, et il n'y avait pas eu besoin de menottes pour le maintenir ancré sur sa chaise chaque jour qui passait...

Le commissaire avait conscience de l'inquiétude comme de la gène qui brillaient dans les regards en coins qui dardaient dans sa direction, mais il s'efforça de montrer à ses subordonnées que les nerfs de leur supérieur demeuraient forgés dans l'acier, quand bien même ils avaient été mises à rude épreuve depuis le début de cette investigation, et A fortiori au cours de ses dernières semaines...

Ryuzaki brisa la glace en offrant un rapport succin de la situation, et de l'évolution qui avait accouché de cette réunion, le père de famille l'écouta ou plutôt l'encaissa stoïquement, se contentant de marquer son approbation par un hochement de tête de temps à autre.

Après une longue minute de silence, consacrée vraisemblablement à la mémoire des deux disparus si on en jugeait à l'expression du commissaire face à deux chaises désespérément vides, il s'adressa finalement au détective qui lui faisait face.

« Ryuzaki. Selon, vous quelle serait la possibilité pour que la même personne soit derrière le premier et le troisième Kira ? »

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque frontale, c'était ses propres convictions que le père de famille voulait mettre à l'épreuve, pas celles de son collaborateur.

Une cuillère recouverte d'un monticule impressionnant de sucre s'inclina en direction d'une tasse de thé.

« Tout dépend de la manière dont vous formulez l'hypothèse... Si vous me demandez s'il est possible ou non qu'il y ait une connexion, voir une complicité entre les deux, elle serait de l'ordre de 50% selon moi. Mais si vous me demandez s'il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une seule et même personne... j'y accorderais un seul point de pourcentage...pour la forme. »

Soichiro appuya ses coudes sur la table avant de joindre les mains pour y laisser reposer son front.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le raisonnement qui vous a permis d'aboutir à cette conclusion ? Navré s'il vous paraît des plus enfantins, mais dans mon état...»

« Je comprends. La première raison abordée sera la plus évidente, le creux de plusieurs semaines dans la vague de meurtres. Le début de cette période coïncide à la perfection avec l'incarcération de votre fille. Nous avons maintenu une étanchéité totale sur le déroulement de notre investigation. Votre propre famille ignore la situation actuelle de Light, il m'apparaît donc peu probable que quelqu'un ait pu se trouver en position de nous manipuler pour incriminer l'un des nôtres. Et même si nous accordions du crédit à l'hypothèse émise par notre suspecte, malgré tout, elle n'expliquerait pas pourquoi Kira a repris ses crimes au lieu de faire profil bas, en laissant le bouc émissaire qu'il s'est choisi les endosser à sa place... Oui, Matsuda ? »

Au cours des derniers instants, l'inspecteur avait relevé la tête par intermittence en direction d'un détective avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sous son propre poids, une remarque lui brûlait vraisemblablement les lèvres au point de les faire trembler.

« E...Excusez moi...mais vous aviez dit vous même que Kira était... un gamin...ou une gamine immature incapable d'accepter la défaite... Peut-être qu'il...ou elle...n'a pas réussi à se retenir suffisamment longtemps...voilà tout... »

Ryuzaki sirota tranquillement l'épais mélange sucré qui avait été du thé dans une autre vie.

« Votre remarque n'est pas dénuée de pertinence... Et mon opinion sur ce point n'a pas changé, en effet...»

Le visage de l'inspecteur commença à s'illuminer, aussi bien devant le minimum de crédit accordé à ses réflexions que devant la possibilité qu'il ait réussi à tendre une main secourable à une suspecte...et par ricochet, à son supérieur.

« Cependant, elle nous a clairement fait la preuve qu'elle était immature dans le choix de ses objectifs, pas dans celui de la méthodologie sélectionnée pour y parvenir... Le comportement atypique de certains criminels mort au début de notre enquête démontre qu'elle a soigneusement pris le temps de tester les limites de son pouvoir, de manière à confectionner la stratégie la plus optimale possible avant de verser le premier sang au cours de notre duel... Le sang de douze agents du FBI... et elle a balayé leur rang _plusieurs semaines_ après le début de leur filature... Ironie du sort, l'agent assigné à Light Yagami avait mentionné dans son tout dernier rapport que son innocence était des plus probable... le rapport qu'il nous a remis à titre posthume... »

Matsuda avait vu son sourire hébété s'affaisser progressivement devant les remarques glaciales du détective, et sa tête en fit de même à la fin de la démonstration.

« Qui plus est, il ne faut pas oublier l'objectif qu'elle s'est fixé... Purger la surface de cette planète de tout ce qu'elle considère comme une injustice... et elle est trop intelligente pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un objectif sur le long terme... le très long terme... à l'échelle d'une vie entière... Une période infiniment plus vaste que celle de l'incarcération de notre principale suspecte... Non, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la patience de cette criminelle... »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans un quasi silence, interrompu de temps à autre par le léger bruit qui s'échappait des lèvres du détective tandis qu'il aspirait son thé à travers.

« Maintenant, si nous poussons l'analyse quelques crans plus loin, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je pense que nous avons affaire à une troisième personne. Il y a une infime différence entre le premier Kira et celui qui a pris sa place. Le _pattern_. Son successeur ne fait pas dans la dentelle, il a exécuté ses criminels sans tenir compte de leurs circonstances atténuantes, des remords qu'ils ont pu manifester ou même de leurs tentatives de se repentir de leurs crimes... dans les deux derniers cas, ces signes de rédemption s'étaient manifestés avant même l'apparition du tout premier Kira... On ne pouvait donc pas douter de leur sincérité... Notre tout premier criminel n'en a pas douté, apparemment, puisqu'il ne pouvait _pas_ ignorer l'existence de ces victimes potentielles... Elles avaient été médiatisés avant, pendant comme après la première vague de meurtre... et pourtant c'est _après_ l'interruption temporaire des activités de Kira...et aie-je besoin de l'ajouter, après l'incarcération de Light Yagami, que les criminels de ce type sont morts... »

Bien, il avait visiblement captivé son auditoire, il suffisait de voir la manière dont leurs bouches s'étaient entrouvertes et la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans leurs yeux écarquillés. Un léger sourire en coin plissa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il glissait la langue dessus.

S'étaient-ils imaginés que son attention étaient restés entièrement focalisée sur Light Yagami ? En un sens, c'était bien le cas, mais cela ne signifiait surtout pas qu'il avait négligé d'analyser les événements qui troublaient le monde qui continuaient de tourner en dehors de sa cellule.

« Monsieur Yagami, je sais qu'il vous sera difficile de répondre à cette question, mais je vous prie d'essayer... D'essayer d'admettre l'espace de quelques instants le postulat que votre fille soit Kira. Si c'était le cas, aurait-elle fait figurer ce profil de criminel dans son palmarès ? »

Les paupières de Soichiro se plissèrent face à cette question, et s'il trouva la force de rouvrir les yeux pour faire face au détective, le semblant de sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres semblait refléter toute la misère du monde. Rien d'étonnant quand on lui demandait gentiment de creuser sa propre tombe...ou plutôt celle de sa propre fille...ce qui revenait au même... Non, justement, c'était bien pire...

« Je... Vous êtes libre de me trouver obtus...ou naif...ou peut-être simplement biaisé, mais même maintenant...je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'imaginer ma fille dans le rôle de Kira... Toute sa vie...toute ma vie, je me suis efforcé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'était la justice... Avant même qu'elle m'annonce la profession qu'elle s'était choisie... une décision qu'elle a prise si tôt... Bien plus tôt que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... »

Soichiro ferma les yeux dans une expression nostalgique pour les rouvrir l'instant suivant, il était trop difficile de faire face au sourire d'une fillette de moins de dix ans... Jusqu'à maintenant, ce souvenir de cette journée ensoleillée l'avait aidé à maintenir le cap dans les moments de doute... jusqu'à maintenant...

« M'efforcer de lui faire comprendre que même après que la possibilité de son innocence se soit envolé... quel que soit la gravité de ses crimes... il fallait voir l'accusé comme un être humain... le _regarder_ comme tel... Essayez de le comprendre... de reconstituer le chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'au banc des accusés... de le juger sur sa vie entière... pas sur un seul moment aussi tragique soit-il... Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours avec une enfant comme Light... Vous êtes libre de l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez... mais...je pense y avoir réussi... alors je sais... je _sais_ que si ma fille avait fait le choix dont vous l'accusez, alors oui... _Oui_ , elle aurait agi de la même manière...que le criminel qui a interrompu ses crimes quand nous l'avons guidé dans sa cellule... »

Un poids incommensurable s'était exercé sur les épaules du commissaire, au point qu'il dut appuyer son menton sur le poing qu'il enfonçait dans la paume de son autre main, renforçant la pression que ses coudes exerçaient sur la table de réunion... Le seul moyen à sa disposition de continuer à regarder un détective les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas donné naissance à Kira... En tout cas, je m'efforce de le croire... mais j'aurais pu façonner le moule dans lequel il s'est coulé... si j'avais été le père de ce criminel...ou de cette criminelle, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait pu la détourner du chemin qu'elle a choisie d'emprunter...Oui, j'aurais pu être son père... je pourrais être son père... et ça n'aurait rien changé... ca ne devrait rien changer...et pourtant...pourtant... »

Des aveux qui s'enfoncèrent dans le silence. Aizawa avait simplement posé la main sur l'épaule de son supérieur, et Matsuda le fixait, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de trouver le moindre mot de réconfort à lui adresser, sans pour autant supporter de demeurer muet face à une souffrance bien réelle.

Ryuzaki se contenta de contempler ses propres orteils se frotter les uns contre les autres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il faisait preuve de la moindre indifférence vis à vis des paroles qu'il avait soigneusement recueilli... et qui confirmait plus que jamais ses convictions.

« Qu'il s'agisse de votre fille ou non, vous n'avez pas à endosser ses choix à sa place. »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur un visage empreint de lassitude.

« C'est pourtant le rôle d'un père... mais pour le moment, c'est le policier qui vous écoute... alors, continuez... »

« Si vous le souhaitez... Comme je vous le disais, et aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître au premier abord, il nous faut faire abstraction du troisième Kira dans notre évaluation de l'innocence ou de la culpabilité de Light Yagami... Le seul intérêt qu'il nous offre vis à vis de notre principal suspecte est le contraste qu'il offre avec notre tout premier meurtrier. En sachant ce qu'il n'est pas, nous avons de plus amples chances de savoir qui est réellement le premier Kira. Ceci étant dit, je me permettrais une dernière remarque concernant le troisième meurtrier que nous devrons appréhender tôt ou tard... »

Ils étaient tout ouïe, quel que soit leur doutes ou leur appréhensions vis à vis de leur suspecte, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui continuait d'opérer en toute impunité.

« Il y a une autre différence entre le premier Kira et le troisième... Notre premier adversaire n'était pas resté en posture défensive, elle était venu empiéter sur notre propre terrain, et nous avait fait sentir qu'elle avait des ramifications jusqu'à nous, quitte à mettre en péril sa véritable identité... L'affront que je lui avais infligé, elle était bien déterminée à le laver une fois pour toute, et elle avait retenu la leçon de sa première défaite... La seule manière de remonter jusqu'à L, c'était de prendre le risque de s'exposer à son ennemi... Une arme à double tranchant, quand bien même j'y aurais fait usage moi même, si j'avais été à sa place... Mais notre adversaire actuel... pour une raison ou pour une autre, il a choisi de nous ignorer complètement... S'il y a une connexion entre lui et les forces de l'ordre, il ne semble pas déterminer à en faire usage... Non, il préfère rester dans l'ombre plutôt que de nous pousser au défi de le dévoiler... »

Soichiro soupira avant de tirer la seule conclusion qui découlait des prémisses que Ryuzaki lui avait tendu.

« En d'autres termes... la seule chose susceptible de nous faire remonter jusqu'à lui... c'est ce qu'il partage avec nos deux premiers adversaire... la méthode qui lui permet de commettre ses crimes... »

Ryuzaki acquiesça.

« Exactement... et c'est le seul point de l'enquête où nous n'avons jamais progressé d'un iota... Il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce bâtiment qui sont susceptibles de détenir la clé du plus grand mystère de l'affaire Kira... et pour le moment, elles ont toutes deux usés de leur droit de garder le silence... »

Le détective engouffra une poignée de truffes au chocolat qu'il mâchouilla consciemment, cela lui offrait les quelques secondes nécessaires pour se préparer à porter l'estocade... Leurs échanges jusqu'ici n'étaient que des préliminaires...Tout allait se jouer sur la suite de cette conversation.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière de briser ce silence... Les persuader qu'elles ne gagneront _rien_ à le conserver plus longtemps... En d'autres termes, les convaincre que nous avons fait une croix définitive sur la possibilité de leur innocence... C'est pratiquement ce que nous avons fait avec Misa Amane...sans résultat... Il ne reste donc plus... »

Un père de famille coupa court au circonvolutions de son interlocuteur, il ne voyait que trop bien où il voulait en venir.

« ...il ne vous reste plus que ma fille... La fille qui continue de croire en son propre père envers et contre tout... Tout ce que vous me demandez, c'est de la convaincre qu'elle a tort, c'est bien cela ? »

Si Ryuzaki ne baissa pas la tête face à l'accusation qui avait été proféré sans l'ombre d'un reproche pour l'obscurcir, il préféra néanmoins détourner les yeux du visage qui lui faisait face.

« Oui...et non... Parce qu'il va falloir commencer à envisager une certaine question... Même s'il est sans doute un peu trop tôt pour qu'elle se pose, nous ne pourrons pas la maintenir éloignée éternellement. Qu'allons-nous faire de Light Yagami lorsque sa culpabilité sera établie ? »

Question qui avait fait bourdonner un nuage de confusion dans la pièce tandis que les différents policiers se dévisageaient les uns les autres, essayant en vain de déchiffrer sur le regard d'un collègue la réponse à leurs propre interrogation.

Aizawa fût le premier à les formuler à voix haute.

« Ce que nous allons faire d'elle ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident depuis le début ? Si nous n'avons plus la moindre chance de douter qu'il s'agit bien de Kira...il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire... La livrer à la justice... »

Soichiro inclina la tête en même temps que ses paupières tandis que son subordonné se mordillait la lèvre en réalisant l'impact de ses mots sur celui qui était à sa gauche.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, messieurs. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel secret qui est sous la garde de notre criminelle. Une méthode capable de faire passer un être humain de vie à trépas, où qu'il puisse se situer sur cette planète...sans laisser la moindre trace de son forfait...en plus de contrôler les faits et gestes de sa victime dans les dernières heures, voir les derniers jours de sa vie... Si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur ce secret, pouvons-nous prendre le risque d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore et de le révéler au monde entier ? Ce ne serait plus à un, ni même trois Kira que nous aurions affaire... »

Le détective tendit sa tasse de thé en direction de son domestique pour qu'il la remplisse à nouveau, tout en contemplant la réalisation faire son chemin sur le visage de ceux qui étaient demeurés à ses côtés, du début de l'investigation jusqu'à ce qui s'annonçait comme sa fin.

« Comme l'avait dit un physicien, nous ne pouvons pas dés-inventer la bombe atomique... et c'est une arme d'une ampleur tout aussi dévastatrice et dont l'usage est bien plus difficile à contrôler que nous parlons... Pour cette seule raison, la principale, non l'unique preuve dont nous pourrions disposer lors du procès de Light Yagami, elle ne pourra pas être rendue publique... et même en admettant que la loi fasse une exception dans le cas d'une criminelle de cette envergure... Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'en mettant une fin définitive à la carrière du tout premier Kira, nous n'allons pas donner naissance au quatrième...et au cinquième...et à tout ceux qui s'ensuivront... »

Posant les mains sur ses genoux, L fixa chacun de ses interlocuteurs les yeux dans les yeux tout au long de son discours.

« Croyez-le ou non, mais je pense que toutes les personnes réunies ici sont susceptibles de résister à la tentation de prendre la relève de Kira si on lui en donnait le moyen... mais vous êtes des exceptions parmi vos collègues, messieurs... N'essayez pas de le nier...Le simple fait que vous soyez les seuls dans cette pièce avec moi le prouve... »

Nul fierté ne brilla dans les yeux des hommes réunis sous ce toit suite à cette reconnaissance de leurs valeurs, ils ne se considéraient pas comme des héros, simplement comme des policiers effectuant leur devoir... Mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que leur devoirs...

« En d'autres termes, Ryuzaki, cela fait de nous les seuls jurés aptes à rendre un verdict concernant le sort de Kira...qui pourrait bien devenir le sort de ma fille... »

La totalité des regards de l'assistance convergea vers le père de famille qui ne s'embarrassait pas de porter le masque du policier.

« Je sais qu'il est difficile de convaincre des policiers de faire justice eux-même, quitte à violer la justice qu'ils ont décidés de servir envers et contre tout... D'autant plus ironique que c'est le crime que nous reprochons à notre adversaire... Mais je pense que vous reconnaîtrez avec moi que le secret de Kira, il vaut mieux pour le monde entier que tout ceux qui le détiennent l'emportent dans leurs tombes... »

Un simple échange de regards fût suffisant pour confirmer le consensus, aucun mot n'était nécessaire, mais chaque policier se sentit néanmoins obligé de le confirmer à ses collègues par un hochement de tête... à l'exception d'un seul.

« En d'autres termes... il n'y aurait qu'une seule sentence possible pour ma fille... celle que vous aviez promis d'appliquer à Kira devant le monde entier... En ce cas, un vote-est il seulement nécessaire ? Si c'est le cas, permettez-moi de décliner votre invitations, Ryuzaki. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur que vous m'attribuez... Alors, messieurs, même si je sais que c'est difficile, tâchez d'ignorer ma présence lorsque vous rendrez votre verdict. Votez en votre âme et conscience. Croyez-le ou non, je ne viendrais pas vous le reprocher. »

Face à ses paroles lourdes de sens, Matsuda s'avéra incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, se relevant d'un seul coup pour frapper la table des deux mains, quitte à faire basculer sa propre chaise en arrière.

« Chef ! Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Aucun de nous ne serait ici si vous n'aviez pas été derrière nous... P...peut-être que je parle pour moi... mais...mais... »

Aizawa se leva à son tour pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Non, Matsuda... Tu as parfaitement raison... Sans le commissaire, aucun de nous n'aurait eu le courage d'aller jusque là... »

Un faible sourire trembla sur les lèvres de Matsuda tandis que ses autres collègues lui emboîtaient le pas à tour de rôle.

« O...oui... Depuis le début, vous avez été là... Vous n'avez jamais reculé... Même après la mort des agents du FBI... Même après les premières démissions... Même sur votre lit d'hôpital... même quand...quand votre propre famille a été suspecté...même quand...votre propre fille... a...alors... Non... ou plutôt si... _Si_ , vous avez votre mot à dire, chef... Je...on... Nous ne voulons pas vous forcer... Personne ne devrait avoir à voter la mort de sa propre fille... Personne...et surtout pas vous...mais...mais si... mais s'il y a une alternative... vous...vous avez le droit... de nous la proposer, et nous...nous avons le devoir de l'écouter ! »

Matsuda avait fermé les yeux en martelant une fois de plus la surface de la table de ses poings. Soichiro de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids de sa propre croix qui s'alourdissait de second en seconde...Méritait-il seulement qu'on lui témoigne une telle loyauté ? Light avait-elle mérité un père qui n'avait pas su la garder sur le droit chemin jusqu'au bout ? Quoiqu'en dise Ryuzaki, le père devait se sentir coupable des fautes de son enfant, autant si ce n'est plus qu'elle...

« Une alternative.. ? »

Des mots qui avaient été précédés d'un soupir de lassitude tandis que celui qui les murmurait levait un regard fatigué, simplement fatigué, sur le détective qui le fixait sans ciller.

« Light est persuadée que vous n'envisageriez jamais cette option... De mon côté, j'ai pensé, à tort ou à raison, que vous n'auriez pas le cœur d'envoyer votre propre fille à l'échafaud... quand bien même vous ne fermeriez jamais les yeux sur les crimes qu'elle a pu commettre... »

Écartant les mains l'une de l'autre, Soichiro appliqua la première sur un front qui avait gagné quelque rides tout en posant la paume de la seconde sur la table.

« Et pourtant, si sa culpabilité est avérée...parce qu'après tout, nous restons dans le domaine des hypothèses, n'est-ce pas ? Si sa culpabilité est avérée, alors vous savez justement ce que ça implique...que j'avais déjà fermé les yeux sur ses crimes... même maintenant, je continue de le faire... »

Ryuzaki secoua la tête.

« Non, monsieur Yagami, vous n'avez jamais fermé les yeux. Vous étiez là, à mes côtés lors de la surveillance de votre propre domicile, vous avez écouté mes suggestions concernant votre propre fille au lieu de les écarter du revers de la main, vous avez accepté de partager sa prison... alors vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous avez détourné les yeux des preuves de sa culpabilité, vous avez juste cherché jusqu'au bout celle de son innocence... et ce n'est pas une chose que vous devriez vous reprocher... »

A défaut de hocher la tête ou de murmurer un remerciement au détective, le vieux commissaire se contenta de lui adresser un regard de gratitude.

« Malgré tout, de moi ou de votre fille, l'un d'entre doit nécessairement se tromper, et vous êtes le seul capable de trancher... Light pense que vous n'hésiteriez pas à condamner Kira à la peine capitale, je pense que si l'option était à votre disposition, vous préféreriez que votre fille soit simplement condamnée à perpétuité... »

« Si l'option était à ma disposition, hein ? »

« Nous n'aurions pas cette discussion en premier lieu si ce n'était pas le cas... »

Soichiro dévisagea Ryuzaki dont l'expression demeurait dissimulée derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Vous l'avez dit- vous-même... Nous ne sommes plus dans le cadre de la justice... Même si je parvenais à vous convaincre... je n'ai pas les moyens ni le droit d'enfermer ma fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... »

« Je n'en aie pas non plus le droit, commissaire...mais comme je l'a fait comprendre à Light, j'en aie largement les moyens... Ce qui ne change rien au fait que vous êtes la seule personne ici susceptible de m'en donner le droit... »

Le père de famille serra les poings sur la table.

« Que comptez-vous faire d'elle...en admettant que je vous en donne...le droit... »

« Nous pourrions l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un emplacement appropriée pour quelqu'un qui s'imagine être une divinité... Je pense même qu'elle y aurait de la compagnie, après tout, d'ici quelques mois, les revues de psychiatrie déborderont sans doute d'articles sur le syndrome de Kira... Il sera difficile de faire la distinction avec l'originale...Bien sûr, nous nous arrangerons pour que la sécurité soit à la hauteur de ses désillusions... Oh, et il va bien sûr de soi qu'elle sera traitée avec humanité... Vous l'avais dit vous-même, et j'avais manifesté mon accord, le pouvoir dont elle a hérité d'une manière ou d'une autre est une malédiction... la distance avec une maladie incurable n'est pas si éloignée... »

Soichiro hésita à tendre la main vers ce contrat qu'on l'invitait à signer avec son propre sang, quand bien même il coulait dans les veines d'une autre. Avait-il seulement le droit... Il se tourna vers chacun de ses subordonnés, les uns après les autres, anticipant un refus qu'il craignait autant qu'il le désirait, mais tous, sans exception se contentèrent de hocher la tête face à la question qui se lisait dans le regard d'un père.

Mais pourtant...

« Monsieur Yagami, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous nous débattons dans un monde hypothétique... Il est tout à fait possible que votre fille ressorte acquittée de ce procès qui n'a pas encore touché à sa fin... mais pour le moment, vous devez aborder cette enquête comme si la possibilité de cette culpabilité était d'ors et déjà une réalité... »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la victoire avait un arrière-goût d'amertume au yeux du détective qui semblait sur le poing de faire plier un père avant de renouveler l'opération avec sa fille. Ce père qui se leva finalement de sa chaise en maintenant ses deux poings sur la table.

« Quel que soit mon choix, je devrais l'annoncer à la condamnée les yeux dans les yeux... c'est ce que vous escomptez... »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question, néanmoins Ryuzaki acquiesça silencieusement.

« Il reste une question, Ryuzaki... Je ne reculerais pas devant mes responsabilités si ma fille est coupable... mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle était innocente malgré tout, que ferez-vous ? »

Que la condamnation soit réelle ou fictive, elle resterait gravée dans la mémoire d'une fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quand bien même le lien de l'amour filial survivrait à l'épreuve, il n'en sortirait pas indemne... Un père avait conscience du prix qu'il paierait si un détective se trompait... Il était on ne peut plus juste qu'en retour...

« Nous avons conservé les enregistrements de la détention de votre fille... Si je me trompe, alors cette détention se transformera en séquestration... Une séquestration que je ne pourrais pas justifier en m'abritant derrière la loi... Nous sommes sortis de ce cadre depuis longtemps...Je pourrais encore moins justifier ce que je lui ait fait subir... Ce que l'article 3 d'un certains traité cosigné par ma nation d'origine qualifie de traitements inhumains et dégradants... Ces enregistrements seront à votre disposition à la fin de l'enquête, vous serez libre d'en user comme il vous plaira... »

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance tandis que les rides d'un père de famille se plissaient autour d'un regard glacial dont sa fille avait dignement hérité. De son côté, Watari avait agrippé le bras du détective, et s'il conservait son flegme, la force de son étreinte n'était pas passé inaperçu au métis. Il choisit néanmoins de l'ignorer.

« Bien évidemment, j'effacerais consciencieusement tout les portions des enregistrements où vous apparaissez, messieurs. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous vous êtes contenter d'assurer sa garde, en conséquence, vous n'avez pas à partager mes responsabilités... Si nécessaire, je rédigerais et signerais des aveux au commissaire Yagami et me placerais sous sa garde à la fin de l'investigation s'il s'imagine que je pourrais le laisser derrière moi pour replonger dans l'anonymat. »

Ryuzaki avait fermé les yeux tout au long de sa proposition, mais ce fût pour mieux les rouvrir à la fin.

« J'imagine que ce sera une bien maigre compensation à vos yeux pour ce que je vous ait fait subir, et surtout pour ce que je _lui_ ait fait subir. Mais c'est ce que je peux vous offrir de mieux... Oh, il va de soi que j'assurerais le financement de toute thérapie que vous jugerez nécessaire pour votre enfant. Mais c'est la moindre des choses dans cette situation, je ne la range donc pas dans le cadre d'une compensation. »

Conclusion qui déclencha le début d'un affrontement silencieux qui se prolongea pendant d'interminables minutes sans qu'aucun spectateur n'ose s'interposer. Affrontement qui s'acheva par la défaite du policier... ou plutôt du père de famille...

« Emmenez-moi...la voir... »


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Could I stand the pain and lies_  
 _if it's Kira that I find_  
 _behind Light's eyes?_

 _Listen to me, am I crazy_  
 _thinking he could be_  
 _some insane unfeeling monster_  
 _somehow raised by me?_  
 _Must come to my senses_  
 _and my sanity._  
 _Let me see the son I need to see:_  
 _Honor bound and bound by honesty._

 _Honor bound to serve his family._

— **Death Note English Musical : Honor Bound and Bound by Honesty**

Qu'est ce qui était le plus terrifiant aux yeux d'un commissaire de police ? Faire face à Kira ou à sa propre fille ? Non... dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ferait face à la même personne... Ce n'était pas la bonne manière de se poser la question... Cette question qu'aucun père ne devrait avoir à se poser...

Quand il franchirait la porte de ce cellule, préférerait-il y rencontrer une coupable ou une innocente ? Et il restait une troisième possibilité, bien pire que les précédentes, une adolescente qui n'était ni l'une ni l'autre... continuant ainsi de le tourmenter en lui faisant miroiter alternativement chacun des deux extrêmes, sans que l'un des d'eux ne l'emporte en évidence sur l'autre...

Combien de temps ce calvaire se poursuivrait-il ?

Pour Soichiro, la torture n'avait pas commencé avec l'incarcération volontaire qu'il s'était imposé en même temps que celle de sa fille aînée... Non, elle avait fait son éclosion au cours des instants fatidiques où un certain détective avait implanté une idée dans le cerveau d'un policier, une idée qui avait progressivement germé, allant étendre ses racines autour du cœur d'un père pour le comprimer petit à petit, jour après jour, manquant de peu de l'étouffer pour de bon...

Avait-il donné naissance à Kira sans le savoir ? Que ce soit au cours d'une des premières nuits passés auprès de son épouse, ou au cours des années qu'il avait passé à apprendre à ses filles que la justice n'était pas qu'un mot ?

Avaient-elles... Non, avait- _elle_ compris la leçon ? Ou l'avait-elle compris _un peu trop bien_ justement ?

Ces rapports qu'il avait rédigé dans les premiers jours de son enquête, une tueuse en série s'était-elle amusé à les lire par dessus son épaule, après avoir piraté l'ordinateur d'un commissaire de police, avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'ils partageaient le même toit ?

Il avait tout fait pour la protéger de la dure réalité que sa profession lui faisait entrevoir sur ce monde... Cette profession qu'elle avait pourtant envisagé d'embrasser à une époque, malgré ses efforts pour l'en dissuader... Des efforts dont le succès n'avait été qu'en demi-teinte... Elle avait consenti à ne pas risquer personnellement sa vie à traquer les criminels, mais elle avait néanmoins insisté pour avoir son mot à dire, le tout dernier, sur le sort qui leur serait réservé à la fin de l'enquête...

Soichiro lui avait fait cette concession, sachant pertinemment que son autorité paternel comme l'amour que lui portait son aînée ne lui donneraient guère les moyens d'obtenir plus...

Pouvait-il se douter à ce moment là que sa fille ne se contenterait plus de juger des criminels, mais le monde dans son ensemble ? Qu'elle ne s'imaginerait plus être la bouche de la loi, mais la loi elle-même ?

Quelle ironie cruelle... En voulant protéger sa fille, il l'avait condamné... S'il lui avait accordé la possibilité d'être inspectrice de police sous ses ordres... au moins, les premiers temps, puisqu'elle aurait sans doute gravi les échelons pour devenir sa supérieure hiérarchique avant la fin de leurs carrières respectives... les choses auraient-elle changés ou seraient-ils tout deux abouti au même point après un détour simplement différent ?

S'il lui avait ouvert les portes de son univers au lieu de les lui barricader, aurait-elle renoncé à s'y introduire de force ? Mais peut-être que la racine du mal était en amont... Peut-être... Peut-être que s'il avait passé plus de temps auprès de sa famille qu'auprès des meurtriers, son enfant ne se serait jamais imaginé que le meilleure manière de voir ce père un peu plus souvent serait de rester à ses côtés, sur les lieux de ce travail, plutôt que de l'attendre en vain à son foyer...

Light ne l'avait-elle pas gentiment taquiné sur le fait qu'il arrivait un peu trop souvent à une grande sœur de jouer auprès de Sayu le rôle réservé à un père en l'absence de ce dernier ?

Ou peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard avant même que le policiers n'éloigne un peu plus le père de ses deux enfants ?

Light était une enfant si précoce... Les livres qu'elle lisait n'était pas toujours destinés aux fillettes de son âge...

De quelle livre en particulier lui avait-elle parlé, il y a si longtemps ? Soichiro avait oublié, il se rappelait simplement qu'il tournait autour de la justice... La justice... Déjà...Encore et toujours...

Mais il n'avait pas oublié l'histoire que sa fille en avait extirpé... Celle de cet homme qui avait eu la chance, ou la malchance de trouver un anneau donnant à son possesseur le pouvoir de se rendre invisible à volonté... Une histoire qui ne s'achevait pas par une morale mais par une question...

Le héros avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de commettre n'importe quel crime sans en payer le prix en retour... Combien de temps mettrait-il à résister à la tentation ? Et quand bien même il aurait la force de caractère suffisante pour résister, n'était-il pas ironique que la vertu de celui resté fidèle à la justice ne lui rapporterait strictement rien, alors que dans cette situation, le vice de celui qui avait embrassé l'injustice lui rapporterait tout, absolument _tout_?

Une énigme qui n'avait pas simplement excité la curiosité d'une fillette... Elle l'avait irrité... L'incapacité à trouver une réponse convenable à ses yeux l'avait amené à frapper timidement à la chambre de ses parents...

Un sourire nostalgique flotta sur le visage de Soichiro... Sur le coup, il s'était imaginé que sa fille lui réclamait la lecture d'une histoire pour s'endormir... Comment avait-il pu sous-estimer ce petit démon, ou plutôt ce petit ange qui lui faisait regretter parfois de ne pas avoir à se plaindre d'une petite peste au lieu d'être éblouie par une petite prodige ?

Pourquoi lui aurait-elle réclamé une histoire ? A la vitesse où elle avait appris à lire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait eu besoin d'ennuyer son père à lui réclamer son assistance...pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait la tristesse qui se reflétait dans le regard de ce même père suite à sa remarque...

Non, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... Il n'y en aurait plus...

Au lieu de cela, il avait du passer plusieurs heures à lui expliquer...ou au moins lui faire comprendre que la vertu était sa propre récompense... qu'elle se recherchait pour elle-même, non pas pour les récompenses qu'on y attachait... le héros de son histoire n'avait rien gagné, certes, mais ce n'était pas le point, il n'avait rien perdu, et si cette fin n'était pas suffisamment douce aux yeux d'une fillette, elle n'avait rien d'amère aux yeux de son père...

Cela, elle l'avait compris... mais la conclusion de l'histoire s'obstinait à lui demeurer insatisfaisante...au point qu'elle s'en imagina une autre...

Et si le héros avait révélé l'existence de son anneau magique au lieu de le dissimuler ? S'il avait expliqué à tout les habitants de sa ville qu'il était en capacité de regarder chacun d'entre eux, sans qu'il ait l'occasion de s'en rendre compte ? De cette manière, la justice gagnerait puisque plus personne ne serait en position de commettre un seul crime .

Un policier épuisé par son travail s'était simplement gratté la tête face à cette conclusion inattendue... Pouvoir magique ou non, le héros n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour espionner tout les habitants de la ville en même temps, de jour comme de nuit...

Deux petits yeux s'étaient illuminés face à sa remarque tandis que sa fille avait levé le doigt vers le plafond de la pièce, avec un petit sourire où le triomphe se mêlait à la candeur...

Mais c'était toute la beauté de la chose, justement. Le héros n'avait même pas besoin d'espionner ses voisins, tant que les criminels n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir s'il était dans leur dos ou non, ils ne pourraient jamais prendre le risque de faire le mal, de crainte d'être puni.

Le petit génie s'était attendue à récolter les applaudissements de son auditoire, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint en retour, c'est qu'une main paternel se glisse dans sa chevelure auburn pour lui ébouriffer gentiment.

Oh, il ne niait pas que ce dénouement n'était pas dénué d'intelligence... mais si Soichiro avait eu l'occasion d'habiter dans la même ville que le héros, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait apprécié de sentir son regard à tout heure du jour et de la nuit...

Elle n'avait pas compris... Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre... S'il n'avait rien à cacher, de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ?

Précoce ou non, son père se voyait difficilement enchaîner un cours improvisé sur la justice avec une discussion sur le totalitarisme... Il se voyait encore moins expliquer à une fillette le genre de chose qu'un adulte souhaiterait cacher à ses voisins sans être un criminel pour autant... Aussi abusa-t-il de son droit à garder le silence.

Elle grandissait déjà si vite, sans doute un peu trop... Il fallait bien la forcer à prendre une petite pause de temps à autres...

Silence qui plissa une frimousse en une expression irritée qui lui apparaissait simplement adorable... Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à rien cet irritant papa qu'elle martelait de ses poings minuscules... Pourquoi aurait-il eu peur d'être espionné par le héros ? C'était lui le héros de l'histoire après tout...

Deux sourcils s'étaient haussé derrière une paire de lunette. Lui, un héros ? Et ce héros là en particulier ?

Bien sûr que oui, qu'il pouvait être bête son petit papa, quand même... Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça son travail ? Faire sentir aux criminels qu'il serait _toujours_ dans leur dos s'il leur venait à l'idée de commettre leur forfait ?

Après quelques secondes à la contempler, interloqué, cette fillette qui avait retrouvé son sourire tandis qu'elle lui tapotait gentiment le nez du bout de l'index, il finit par succomber...

Sur le coup, c'était trop... Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de la serrer contre son cœur ce petit ange, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière...

Depuis le début, le seul héros de cette histoire, de _son_ histoire, c'était son pauvre père... Ce pauvre père qu'elle voulait soulager de son fardeau en l'imaginant dans un monde où il n'aurait pas eu besoin de fuir sa famille pour protéger ses concitoyens des criminels, un monde où le père et le policier aurait pu ne faire qu'un au lieu de s'entre déchirer, un monde qui ne pouvait malheureusement exister que dans l'imagination d'une fillette... non de sa fille...

Une fille qui ne comprenait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son père tandis qu'il serrait de plus belle son précieux petit fardeau tant qu'il en avait l'occasion...

L'espace d'un instant, elle fût même terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir fait fondre en larmes le pitoyable héros de son histoire... Des craintes qui se dissipèrent dans un sourire qui n'était pas le sien... Le sourire de celui qui ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir donné le jour, le sourire de celui qui ne se sentait pas à la hauteur du petit être qui lui arrivait à peine à la ceinture, le sourire de celui que sa propre fille regardait comme son père, une chose si simple, mais si précieuse, si précieuse qu'il s'imagina déjà le jour où elle serait hors de sa portée... où _elle_ serait hors de sa portée...

Un souvenir parmi tant d'autres... mais la douceur se teintait maintenait d'amertume à présent que les suggestions d'un détective venaient l'éclairer sous un jour plus sombre, faisant ressortir les ombres qui traçaient leurs silhouettes sur le mur d'une chambre d'enfant...

Une enfant qui grandissait si vite, qui avait grandi si vite, mais qu'au fond de son cœur, il voyait toujours comme la fillette qu'il avait enlacé sur son propre lit, des années plus tôt...

 _Au fond, il nous faut voir Kira comme un gamin immature..._

Des mots qui devenaient si terrible quand on les conjuguaient au féminin et qu'ils étaient murmurés par un détective à la hauteur de sa réputation...

Une gamine... C'était bien ça le pire... Dans la terrible éventualité où Ryuzaki ne se trompait pas, Kira ne lui avait pas volé sa fille pour prendre sa place... Ce meurtrier, ou plutôt cette meurtrière, elle avait été là depuis le tout début...

La même fillette... Elle avait conservé les mêmes rêves, les années ne lui avaient ôté que sa candeur... Non, justement... Elle l'avait conservé... Tout ce que les années y avaient ajouté, c'était de donner une terrible réalité à ses rêves... quitte à en faire le cauchemar de tout les autres habitants de cette planète, à commencer, cruelle ironie, par celui pour lequel elle avait bâti ce rêve en premier lieu, pour qu'il puisse y habiter avec elle...

Soichiro relâcha ses appréhensions dans un soupir, tandis qu'il détournait les yeux de l'enfance de sa fille pour se tourner vers la porte derrière laquelle se dissimulait l'adulte qui avait pris sa place... et le détective qui l'avait emprisonné derrière.

« Ryuzaki.. ? »

« Oui, monsieur Yagami ? »

Le policier posa une main sur le mur qui continuait de s'interposer entre lui et sa fille, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

« Ce pouvoir... celui de Kira... Ce pouvoir dont nous étions tout les deux d'accord que c'était une malédiction... Pensez-vous que ce soit lui... notre véritable adversaire ? Que rien n'aurait changé ou si peu, quelque soit la personne dont il aurait fait sa victime.. ? »

Une question si stupide.. si naïve... mais comment un père aurait-il pu l'esquiver ?

Cette question que le détective fît mine de prendre au sérieux, au lieu de la balayer du revers de la main, il porta cette même main à son menton, tout en plissant les yeux.

« Hmm... Eh bien, je suppose qu'en un sens, c'est une chance qu'il soit tombé entre les mains d'une personne comme votre fille... »

Parlait-il de sa fille ou de quelqu'un qui aurait pu être sa fille ? Le policier préféra laisser planer l'ambiguïté sur ce point, tandis que le père serrait le poing.

« Une...chance ? »

« Nous aurions plus vite faite de lister les personnes qui n'auraient jamais eu recours à ce pouvoir que celles qui auraient succombé à la tentation si on leur avait offert... Les premières sont malheureusement les exceptions... même si elles sont sans doute plus nombreuse qu'on veut se l'imaginer... Mais si j'en juge à mon expérience, qui doit sans doute se recouper avec la votre, je pense que la plupart des meurtriers qui auraient eu une arme du crime pareille entre leurs mains, ils seraient resté trop discrets pour être à notre portée... Non pas parce qu'ils auraient été plus subtils que celle là, loin de là, très loin de là... Simplement, la plupart des criminels ont un objectif des plus modestes...pour ne pas dire médiocre... De l'argent, une femme...ou plusieurs, une vengeance, un peu de reconnaissance, ou beaucoup de pouvoir... La plupart des choses auquel se cantonnent les adultes... le genre de choses pour laquelle il ne faut pas tuer tant de monde que ça... »

Le père de Light voyait très bien où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Trop bien.

« Oui... comme vous dites... la plupart des choses auquel se cantonnent les adultes...mais ce pouvoir... de toutes les personnes sur qui il pouvait tomber, il a fallu que le hasard ou la perversité choisisse... une gamine... »

Et peut-être pas n'importe laquelle... Celle qu'il avait fait sauter sur ses genoux et serré dans ses bras, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

« Hmm-hmmm... C'est notre bénédiction et aussi notre malédiction... Une gamine qui veut remodeler un monde d'adultes à son image, elle n'aura jamais assez de temps au cours de sa vie pour tuer le nombre suffisant de personnes... Elle ne pouvait pas rester discrète...Non justement, elle ne le pouvait surtout pas... A feature, not a bug... Il fallait que chaque personne connaisse l'existence de cette gamine, qu'aucun adulte ne puisse ignorer sa présence, même un seul instant... En un sens, nous ne pouvions pas la manquer cette criminelle... En un sens... Cela ne veut surtout pas dire que la partie est gagné d'avance... simplement que nous ne pouvions pas refuser de participer à son petit jeu... »

Oui, Kira avait toujours été là... Il était déjà présent dans cette chambre d'enfant... Soichiro l'avait serré tout près de son cœur... et il continuait de le faire... C'est pour cela que c'était si douloureux...

« Notre bénédiction...et aussi notre malédiction... Je comprends... je vous comprends... mais une partie de moi aurait préféré un criminel...plus banal... Vous me direz que cela rendrait notre tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, mais si je suis honnête avec vous, en fait... »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer, ni à vous justifier. Il serait plus juste de dire que c'était ma bénédiction et votre malédiction... Tout le monde aurait préféré un criminel plus banal, vous plus que tout les autres, et avec de meilleures raisons, sans doute... Tout le monde, à une exception près... Le plus grand détective du monde voulait une criminelle à la hauteur... et il l'a eu... Vous avez été honnête avec moi, alors je peux vous rendre la faveur... quand les adultes du monde entier frissonnaient, à juste titre... il y avait un gamin qui se retrouvait pratiquement devant son sapin de noël, et n'osait pas déballer son cadeau trop vite... Enfin, un gamin et une gamine... »

Le sourire qui avait accompagné ses mots... C'était bel et bien celui d'un adulte, cynique et blasé comme seul pouvait l'être les adultes... mais pourtant... pourtant, l'ombre d'un autre sourire se superposait par dessus... celui qu'une fillette espiègle avait jadis adressé à un commissaire de police...

« Et si ce pouvoir était tombé sur votre tête, Ryuzaki ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Est-ce que... »

« Hmm ? J'imagine que j'aurais fait quelques expériences avec des condamnés à mort avant de passer à autre chose... Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'aurais pu être Kira, moi aussi ? Oh non, j'aurais fait partie des exceptions...Je n'aurais pas eu la patience...Ça doit sans doute être amusant, les premiers meurtres, mais au bout d'un moment, ça doit être d'un ennui... Tuer sans laisser de traces ni prendre de risques... mais c'est enlever tout ce qui donnait un semblant d'intérêt au meurtre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Non, ou plutôt, oui, il m'aurait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose ce pouvoir... »

Nul ironie, pas la moindre trace de provocation. C'était une évidence à ses yeux. Un constat désabusé que ce détective avait rendu avec un haussement d'épaules après s'être tapoté la lèvre du bout de l'index.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Soichiro aurait sans doute été gagné par un certain malaise face à la candeur avec laquelle le métis lui avait confessé que la seule chose qui le séparait du criminel, ou plutôt, là encore, de la criminelle, c'était...l'ennui...

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire... Mais vous auriez pris la bonne décision...pour les mauvaises raisons... »

« Sans doute. Toute comme notre criminelle a pris la mauvaises décisions pour les bonnes raisons. C'est amusant, en un sens. La personne dont je dois être le plus éloigné possible... et aussi celle dont je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche. Mais je ne devrais pas m'en étonner... Je vous l'ai dit à notre première rencontre, non ? Je peux comprendre notre adversaire parce que, moi aussi, je suis un sale gamin qui déteste perdre... Quand Kira s'est adressé au monde entier, les uns croyaient que Dieu leur parlait, d'autres pensaient que c'était le diable, le reste ne savait pas trop comment réagir... Moi, tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était une gamine qui nous disait... non, qui _me_ disait « _Tu veux jouer_? ». Elle avait fait résonner sa voix sur le monde entier, et pourtant j'ai bien été le seul à l'entendre...et à lui répondre... _Oh oui_ , _moi aussi je veux jouer_... »

Ces derniers mots, le métis les avait murmuré avec une certaine tendresse, tout en appliquant la paume de sa main sur la porte d'une cellule.

Des mots qui déclenchèrent la colère d'un père comme d'un policier, poussant le second à agripper violemment le col d'un détective pour le forcer à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce gamin... Non ces deux gamins... Quand comprendraient-ils que...

« Ça n'a rien d'un jeu, Ryuzaki ! Des vies sont en jeu au cours de votre petite partie ! Y compris et surtout celle de _ma fille_. Est-ce que vous comprenez seulement ça? Comment est-ce que vous n'avez pas pu le comprendre après la mort d'Hirokazu ? Après les morts de ces douze agents que vous avez envoyé sur les traces de Kira comme si c'était vos pions ?! Combien d'autres morts _vous_ faudra-t-il ?! »

Il avait englobé le détective comme la criminelle dans cette dernière phrase...et peut-être aussi...sa fille...

De son côté, Ryuzaki s'était contenté de soupirer, en posant les deux mains sur les avants-bras qui le soulevaient sur la pointe des pieds.

« Malheureusement, elle aussi s'imagine que ce n'est pas un jeu... et c'est bien là le problème... Enfin, oui, je ne suis qu'un sale gamin... qui ne vaut sans doute pas beaucoup mieux que celui ou celle que nous traquons... mais parmi nos points communs, il ne faut pas oublier celui-ci... Je ne joue pas pour _perdre_. Alors, ce petit jeu, n'imaginez surtout pas que je ne le prends pas au sérieux. C'est même tout le contraire. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez... je ne vous aie jamais vu comme des pions. Ni vous, ni vos hommes...et encore moins votre fille... »

Soichiro pouvait-il encore avoir foi en ce détective ? Avait-il seulement le choix ? Mais quand bien même, il l'aurait eu...il aurait choisi... il avait choisi de placer ses espoirs, tout ses espoirs entre ses mains...

Aussi se décida-t-il à le relâcher en soupirant à son tour.

« J'aimerais vous croire... _J'aimerais_ vous croire... Sincèrement... et c'est pour ça que _j'essaie_ de le faire... et peut-être que vous avez une meilleure attitude que la mienne... si cette fille qui aurait pu être la mienne... qui pourrait être la mienne... si je n'avais pas tout fait... trop fait pour qu'elle prenne la justice au sérieux... alors peut-être...peut-être... »

La tête d'un père s'inclina sous le poids de son passé, et des responsabilités qui demeuraient maintenant hors de sa portée...

« Vous devez penser que je suis un vieux fou, hein ? Et en un sens, nous devons être fous pour nous être engagés dans cette enquête alors que nous n'avions rien à y gagner...seulement à y perdre...tellement à y perdre...tout à y perdre... Oui, vous êtes libres de vous moquer de ce qu'il pense, ce vieux fou, qui a entraîné ses hommes et sa fille dans cette folie... »

Un constat aussi désabusé que le sourire qu'il adressa à son interlocuteur.

« Vous vous trompez, commissaire. »

Soichiro releva la tête, dans un mélange de surprise comme de gratitude.

« Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous, ni de ceux qui ont eu le courage de vous suivre. Nous avons nos différences et nos différents, oui, mais... j'apprécie les gens comme vous. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Quoique vous pensiez. En tout cas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Oui, je dirais même que je les aimes, les gens comme vous...et votre fille... même si je n'aurais sans doute jamais vraiment ma place parmi eux... auprès d'eux...»

Une fois encore, il avait posé la main sur la porte d'une cellule en murmurant ses mots d'encouragement à celui qui était à ses côtés. Mais le sourire qu'il avait adressé à celle qui les attendait de l'autre côté, sa tendresse n'était pas très loin de la tristesse...


	13. Chapitre 12

_Please tell me what happened in this night._  
 _It's like the cat inside the box._

 _Please tell me what happened in this night._  
 _You don't know if the cat in the box is dead or alive._

 _Please tell me what happened in this night._  
 _The cat in the box was dead._

 **— Frederica Bernkastel**

 **Chapitre 12**

Soichiro s'était mentalement préparé à ce face à face, le policier avait fermement rappelé au père qu'il n'était pas venu réconforter sa fille mais pousser une criminelle aux aveux... Ses sentiments personnels, comme sa vie de famille, il fallait les laisser derrière soi, à la porte de cette cellule... en compagnie de la folle espérance qu'il pourrait prendre son occupante par la main pour la ramener au foyer...un jour...

Ni l'espérance ni les doutes n'avaient leurs places en ces lieux. S'il souhaitait _réellement_ parvenir à la fin de cette investigation qui le tourmentait tant, il était plus que jamais nécessaire de maintenir une étanchéité totale entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle...

Mais la possibilité pouvait-elle demeurer dans une affaire qui avait effacé la frontière entre les deux ? Quand la fille qui aurait du l'attendre à la maison et la criminelle qui le maintenait éloigné de cette même raison pouvait n'être qu'une seule et même personne ? Non, il _fallait_ justement les voir comme une seule et même personne...

S'imaginer le pire, c'était se donner les moyens d'y faire face, le moment venu...

Une porte coulissa devant lui... et le vieux policier réalisa que rien ni personne n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait... à celle qui l'attendait...

Il était venue se confronter à une meurtrière... Il s'était convaincu de la plus horrible des possibilités, qu'au bout de l'ombre terrifiante qui avait étendu ses ténèbres sur toute la surface du globe, il ne trouverait rien d'autre qu'une fillette... ou plutôt l'adulte qui s'était substituée à elle, au fur et à mesure que les années avaient creusé l'écart qui pouvait exister entre un parent et son enfant...

Des années qui s'étaient effondrés en l'espace d'un instant... Ce n'était pas une adulte qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol de cette cellule, simplement... sa fille... Une gamine, oui... mais une gamine qui se débattait encore au sein du cauchemar dont elle venait à peine de s'éveiller, trop abasourdie pour faire la distinction entre ses rêves et la réalité, au point de courir se réfugier dans les bras du père qu'elle avait appelé à son secours pendant son sommeil...

C'est peut-être c'est qu'elle aurait essayé de faire à l'instant si on ne lui avait pas enchaîné les chevilles l'une à l'autre...

Non, c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire... quand bien même elle demeurait prostrée sur le sol de cette pièce en position quasi fœtale, daignant tout juste lever les yeux dans sa direction, faute d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour se redresser face à ses visiteurs...

Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de prononcer un seul mot... Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en prononcer un seul... ou plutôt... deux...

 _Au secours..._

Un appel à l'aide qui ne s'adressait, ni à un commissaire, ni à un policier, ni même au père d'une adulte emprisonnée à tort ou à raison... Non, cette prière silencieuse, elle s'adressait clairement à celui qu'elle pouvait encore appeler _papa_ sans rougir, à une époque qui n'était plus si lointaine... de fait, cette époque n'était plus dans le passé, elle formait l'instant présent... Un présent où il était de nouveau le héros d'une fillette... une fillette qui n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de son héros...

Il avait cru que l'incarcération de sa progéniture lui avait fait perdre le sommeil, mais l'âme en peine qui le fixait du sein de son enfer, l'avait-on laissé dormir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, même l'espace d'une heure ou deux, depuis son arrivée en ces lieux ? La réponse pouvait se lire sur ses cernes aussi bien que sur le réseau de veine enchevêtré à la surface de ses yeux... ses yeux qui lui semblaient sur le point de verser des larmes que le sang aurait teinté d'une nuance écarlate...

L'appétit l'avait déserté depuis bien longtemps au cours de son séjour, au point qu'il se forçait à s'alimenter, et encore, suite à la suggestion froide et impersonnelle qu'un détective murmurait dans un micro ou l'énième supplication d'un subordonnée venu lui apporter son repas... mais avait-il perdu autant de kilos que celle dont il avait cru partager la prison ? Oui, il avait cru partager sa prison, avant de visiter sa cellule...

On les avait enfermé dans le même bâtiment, mais la distance entre leur deux mondes aurait pu être celle qui séparait l'enfer du purgatoire, si ce n'est du paradis...

C'était donc cela le visage de Kira ? Et quand bien même c'était le cas, quelle importance ? Elle n'était ni coupable, ni innocente, ni même simplement une suspecte à la frontière des deux possibilités, c'était juste... c'était uniquement... simplement...sa fille... Rien de plus et surtout...surtout rien de moins...

La fille qu'il aurait voulu simplement serrer dans ses bras une fois de plus, ramener pour de bon à la maison, allonger délicatement sur son lit avant de la border, s'asseoir à ses côtés et serrer sa main dans la sienne en lui murmurant qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux sans la moindre crainte, maintenant que son père était enfin revenu veiller sur son sommeil...

Si la main invisible de cette meurtrière était venu lui agripper le cœur jusqu'à menacer de le faire exploser entre ses doigts, comme elle lui avait donné l'impression de le faire quelques semaines plus tôt, le clouant momentanément sur un lit d'hôpital, ça aurait été infiniment moins douloureux que ce qu'il subissait sous le regard de cette fillette emprisonnée dans un corps d'adulte à l'agonie...

Assez... _Assez_! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable... _Tous_! L aussi bien que Kira... qu'ils le laissent en paix pour de bon... qu'ils laissent _sa fille_ en paix une fois pour toute... Le monde entier pouvait se ranger derrière ce maudit détective s'il l'estimait nécessaire, Soichiro continuerait de s'interposer pour faire barrage de son corps à l'enfant qu'il menaçait d'écraser...

C'était la chose à faire... La seule chose à faire...La seule chose qu'il aurait _du_ faire... Non justement, le devoir du père devait s'effacer derrière celui du policier... Il _fallait_ qu'il le fasse... mais... mais...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi exigeait-on cela de lui ?Il avait déjà tout donné à ce métier ! _Tout_ ! Absolument _tout_ !Toute sa vie, ou presque, y compris et surtout la portion qu'il aurait du réserver à une femme et deux enfants... Et voilà qu'on lui disait que ce n'était pas suffisant ! Qu'il n'avait _rien_ donné justement... que tout ce qu'il avait cru sacrifier jusque là, ce n'était rien, absolument _rien_ par rapport au tout dernier sacrifice qu'on lui réclamait...

Un gémissement remonta le long de sa gorge avant de s'étouffer en un gargouillement de rage face aux dents qu'il avaient serrés avec autant de force que ses paupières.

Il y avait une limite... Il _devait_ y avoir une limite à ce que le devoir ou la justice pouvait exiger d'un père... Personne d'autre que lui n'avait à fixer cette limite, du reste... alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi savait-il pertinemment qu'il la franchirait malgré tout ? Parce que Kira avait de qui tenir ? Parce que dans cette affaire, le meurtrier qui tourmentait sa fille se dissimulait derrière le visage de sa victime ? Ce meurtrier qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde... ou presque... à l'exception d'un détective, qu'il haïssait tout autant, et d'un policier, qu'il haïrait encore plus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Soichiro fît glisser sa propre main sur le visage d'un père, aussi pour essuyer les larmes qu'il avait réussi à conserver au fond de lui que pour endosser le masque de ce policier tant qu'il lui restait la force de le faire...

« Bonjour...Papa...tu m'excuseras si je ne me lève pas...hein ? Enfin... Bonjour...ou bonsoir... je ne sais plus...hehe...je ne sais pas, en fait... »

Elle n'avait pas de masque à lui opposer... pas plus qu'il n'y avait la moindre trace d'ironie dans le faible sourire qu'elle parvenait encore à lui adresser...

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

« Ce n'est ni un bonjour ni un bonsoir...ni pour moi, ni pour toi, Light...si je peux encore t'appeler comme ça... mais même maintenant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'appeler Kira...Ce n'est plus comme si ça pouvait faire la moindre différence de toute façon... »

Il n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'effort pour les trouver ces mots si durs... Après tout, ils n'étaient que le reflet de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, il n'avait eu qu'à en modifier légèrement l'intonation... légèrement, et pourtant, cette différence si infime, elle avait réduit les espérances d'une fillette en miettes...

Ce sourire qui faisait à peine illusion un instant plus tôt, il avait été progressivement écartelé pour former un o qui exprimait aussi bien la surprise que l'horreur, ses pupilles s'étaient contractées en même temps que ses dernières espérances jusqu'à former un point quasi imperceptible...

La température de la pièce descendaient en chute libre si on jugeait aux frissons comme à la chair de poule qui faisaient onduler le corps d'une prisonnière comme une herbe emportée par la tempête, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les bouffées de chaleurs qui la consumaient simultanément de l'intérieur, la faisant haleter..

Elle suffoquait dans cette pièce qui avait été vidé de la totalité de son oxygène en l'espace de quelques secondes... Elle se noyait dans les eaux saumâtres d'un océan à l'écœurante température tiède... Elle chutait indéfiniment au sein d'un univers qui avait conservé la gravité alors même qu'il n'y avait plus aucun sol sur lequel s'écraser à la fin... aucun sol ni point d'appui, et bien sûr, encore moins la moindre main secourable tendue dans sa direction pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne glisse hors de la vue de son sauveur...

Soichiro n'aurait sans doute pas obtenue un spectacle bien différent s'il avait sorti son arme de service pour tirer une balle dans le foie de sa propre fille...

Des mots avaient péniblement remonté la gorge d'une adolescente en même temps qu'un flot de bile qu'elle s'efforçait désespérément de ravaler... Les dernières goulées d'air emprisonnées dans ses poumons, elle les sacrifiait pour donner à ses pensées leur dernière chance de vibrer dans l'atmosphère de cette cellule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

« H...hein ?T...tu...Qu..quoi.. ? Q...qu'est-ce que... tu... qu'est ce que... tu...veux...dire... tu ne peux...peux pas...pas toi...n...non... Je...non... »

Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour que l'écho d'une trahison résonne aux yeux d'un père avec la tonalité du reproche, mais n'importe quel reproche aurait été moins douloureux à ses oreilles que cette incrédulité horrifiée qui irradiait de sa victime...

« J'ai essayé d'y croire...essayé de _te_ croire... Toutes les évidences avec lesquelles ce maudit détective s'amusait à me torturer, elles ne valaient rien face à la preuve de ton innocence... Cette preuve dont je savais qu'elle existait forcément quelque part... J'ai passé des nuits blanches à la rechercher... Tout les embryons de pistes qui pouvaient me tomber sous la main, je les ait creusé jusqu'à m'en arracher les ongles... les hypothèses qui pourraient tourner autour d'une autre personne que ma fille... non, d'une autre personne que _toi_... J'ai passé des jours, non des semaines à essayer de les réanimer... en faisant la sourde oreille à Ryuzaki, chaque fois qu'il enregistrait l'heure de leur décès... Des jours à essayer de convaincre cette équipe que nous n'avions pas encore mis la main sur Kira...alors qu'aucun meurtre portant sa marque n'avait eu lieu depuis ton arrivée, ici... J'ai tout fait pour toi... absolument _tout_... avant comme après cette enquête... »

Les paroles étaient sincères, la rage qui les faisait vibrer l'était tout autant, même si elle ciblait un père et non sa fille, mais il tablait justement sur le fait que son interlocutrice n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Ce _toi_ qu'il avait substitué à deux autres mots, _ma fille_ , il s'était efforcé de le _cracher._.. Et il l'avait recraché avec toute la rancœur du monde, ce mot... Sa plus grande fierté, la chose plus précieuse à son cœur, il s'était efforcé de l'enrober du fiel de la honte... le jour de la naissance de sa plus grande joie, il avait choisi de l'inscrire sur la liste des jours néfastes... de tracer un trait rageur sur une branche de son arbre généalogique, en s'efforçant de rester aveugle à...non de regarder droit dans les yeux celle qu'il s'efforçait de renier... en sachant pertinemment que c'était en vain, mais en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais nier la possibilité qu'il ne se soit jamais montré aussi sincère que dans ce mot imprégné de dégoût comme de colère...

Et en sens, cette possibilité était une triste réalité... il voulait couper tout lien d'affection avec une fille qui ne la méritait pas... parce qu'elle méritait bien plus, infiniment plus qu'un policier exemplaire...

Il n'avait pas hésité à convoquer mentalement Kira à son secours, et à s'imaginer que c'était bien lui qui se tenait face à un commissaire... plutôt que celle qui se raccrochait du bout des doigts à la branche qu'il était en train de scier...

Mais il l'avait dit lui même... qu'il l'appelle Light ou Kira...ça ne changeait absolument _rien_ aux yeux d'un père, même si ça changeait _tout_ à ceux de sa fille...

« Je... suis... Je ne suis pas... Je n'ai jamais été...t...tu le sais... tu le _sais_... tu _dois_ le savoir ! »

Bien sur qu'il le savait... mais il avait choisi de _croire_... de croire au pire... de croire ce détective... et on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir laissé ses émotions jouer les ventriloques avec son intellect...

« Je le savais, oui... je savais que j'avais tort... que Kira était là devant moi...depuis le tout début... mais je te l'ai accordé jusqu'au bout le bénéfice du doute... jusqu'au _bout_... et au bout du comptes, là où je pensais retrouver ma fille... tout ce que tu m'as offert... »

« Mais je _suis_ ta fille ! »

Des mots qu'elle avait hurlé en fermant les yeux, formant un barrage aussi fragile qu'inutile aux larmes qui débordaient librement, sans la moindre digue pour les retenir suite à l'effondrement de son petit monde...

« Je...suis...ta fille... alors pourquoi... est-ce que... tu ne peux pas me croire ? Je...ne...te demandais pas...de prouver...quoi que ce soit...juste d'y...croire...»

Chaque hoquet qui entrecoupaient cette plaidoirie était un coup de poignard supplémentaire qu'il encaissait stoïquement, sans que ça n'en atténue la souffrance infligée.

« Oui... c'est ce que j'aurais du faire... c'est ce que je devrais faire... alors pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que même maintenant... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à les chercher ces preuves... »

Il avait laissé tombé le masque dans un soupir, mais c'était trop tard... Oui, bien trop tard, et il savait... Cela n'adoucirait en rien ses paroles, les larmes qu'il retenait avec de plus en plus de peine, elles ne faisaient qu'ajouter un peu de sel sur les lacérations que ses mots avaient laissé sur l'âme d'une fillette suite à leur passage...

« Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour... me pardonner de les avoir cherché ces preuves de ton innocence... me pardonner de l'avoir fait en vain... et surtout, me pardonner d'y avoir finalement renoncé... »

« Te pardon..ner ? Tu me demandes...de te...pardonner ? »

Passé les dernières secondes où elle avait essayé de retenir entre ses doigts les derniers soubresauts de son enfance agonisante, une adolescente s'était retrouvé le souffle coupé... après avoir senti sa vie lui être aspiré goulûment au cours de l'intervalle séparant un instant d'un autre, la laissant plus vulnérable que jamais au moment de existence où elle avait le plus besoin de se défendre, elle se sentit déborder d'une énergie nouvelle...

Une énergie qui circulait dans chacune de ses veines, accélérant les battements de son cœur, qui bandait chacun de ses muscles, mettant à rudes épreuves chaque maillons de la chaîne qui lui enserrait les poignets... non, les poings... l'air continuait de lui manquer, non plus parce qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans un espace qui en était dépourvue mais, bien au contraire, parce que ses poumons s'efforçait d'emmagasiner une quantité d'air supérieure à celle qui enveloppait la surface de cette planète...

Au fond des abysses de ce désespoir, alors qu'elle se sentait écrasée par une pression infiniment supérieure à celle du plus profond des océans, elle avait trouvé un point d'appui qui l'avait fait décoller en direction de la surface... une surface qui se rapprochait de manière vertigineuse et qu'elle allait crever d'une seconde à l'autre...

La haine... une haine bien plus intense que toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé au cours de sa captivité, non de sa vie, une haine qui commença à siffler tandis qu'elle lui faisait retrouver ses mots...

« Me pardonner... me pardonner ? Me par...do...nner ?! »

Si elle avait positionné ses lèvres entre les deux rangées de dents qu'elle entrouvrait par intermittence, elle aurait sans doute aspergé le sol de sa cellule d'une gerbe de sang tôt ou tard...

Était-ce cela le visage de Kira ? Non, même maintenant, Soichiro refusait d'y croire... Il savait que c'était bien pire justement, le visage de sa fille... La première possibilité n'était bien sûr pas contradictoire avec la seconde, mais elle s'éclipsait très loin derrière de toutes manière...

Soichiro s'était blindé face à la menace qui palpitait devant lui, anticipant une riposte à la hauteur de l'attaque... mais au lieu de ça... la colère reflua aussi vite et aussi radicalement qu'elle était survenu... laissant la place à un murmure désabusé...

« Si tu es réellement...persuadé... que c'est Kira qui t'attendais dans cette cellule... alors qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien te pardonner cette meurtrière, dis-moi ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui serait en position de lui pardonner quoique ce soit ? Et si tu peux encore te permettre de douter... de t'imaginer que c'est moi... que c'est ta fille qui te parle... si c'est tellement insupportable que tu ne peu pas t'empêcher de réclamer par avance l'absolution à ta victime...alors tu devrais peut-être te poser la question... pourquoi est ce que je peux le faire en premier lieu ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

Oui, la haine comme la fureur s'était rétracté à l'horizon d'une adolescente... malheureusement l'affection comme les espoirs qu'un père arrivait à susciter jusque là par sa seule présence, elles avaient suivi le même chemin, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de leur existence en premier lieu...

Reviendraient-elles, un jour ? Reviendrait- _elle_ un jour ? Soichiro en doutait fortement... Paradoxalement, c'était lui qui se sentait vidée... et pas seulement de ses forces, au point qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de conserver son équilibre...

« Tu...es ma fille... Malgré tout, tu restes ma fille... »

Un constat désabusé qui avait presque la tonalité d'un aveu... ou d'une supplication... et qui se noya dans l'indifférence d'une adolescente... Une indifférence qui n'avait rien de glaciale... Rien d'hostile non plus... Elle ne lui accordait même pas la peine de déployer la moindre barrière pour le repousser... Il n'avait pas été congédié de l'univers de son enfant, cet univers s'était effondré sur lui même après son implosion pour laisser la place au vide... Un vide où il n'était plus possible de poser le pied...

« Oui, je...supposes que...ça, au moins...ça...tu ne peux pas...me le retirer, hein ? »

Là encore, un constat désabusé, mais dont la tonalité tenait plus du reproche que de l'aveu, sans que le premier éclipse totalement le second pour autant...

« Et maintenant... _papa_ ? »

Il avait une sonorité bien creuse ce mot qui résonnait jadis comme le tintement d'une clochette caressé par la brise de l'été... ou vous embrassait comme la douce chaleur du kotatsu autour duquel se rassemblait une famille pendant les longues soirées d'hiver...

« A défaut de pouvoir revenir en arrière pour empêcher la naissance de cette fille indigne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il te restes au moins l'option de corriger l'erreur, hein ? C'est ça que tu es venus m'annoncer ?»

Une option qu'elle évoquait sans donner pour autant l'impression de la craindre plus que ça... Quelle différence pouvait faire la peine capitale à celle qui donnait l'impression d'être déjà morte ? Quelle différence que l'arrêt de mort soit rendu par un père, alors qu'il l'avait déjà exilé du foyer familial en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'y avait jamais eu sa place en premier lieu ? Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du y avoir sa place en premier lieu...

« Je te l'ai dit... tu restes...ma fille... »

« Ah... et qu'est ça peut signifier concrètement...pour toi...ou pour moi ? Que tu n'as même pas le courage de la guider jusqu'au banc des accusés, cette fille... Tu n'as plus la force de la chercher mon innocence...mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant...que tu as celle de faire face à ma culpabilité, hein ? Non... je vois bien que non... alors cette petite garde à vue, tu va autoriser un détective à la prolonger indéfiniment... Une manière comme une autre de trancher le nœud gordien... tu ne seras pas rongé par l'idée d'avoir laissé une criminelle fuir la justice... ni par la culpabilité d'avoir sacrifié ta petite Iphigénie sur l'autel de ta chère justice... Hmm-hmmm... ce n'était vraiment pas un héros, mon petit papa... même pas celui d'une tragédie... »

Soichiro baissa les yeux face à une accusation qui n'était qu'un écho des murmures de sa propre conscience...

« Non... il n'avait rien d'un héros, ton père... Il ne s'est jamais vu comme tel... même s'il aurait espéré te le faire comprendre...autrement... »

Un soupir caressa la surface du sol d'une cellule.

« Oui...j'aurais espéré aussi...que tu puisses me le faire comprendre autrement, va... Mais quelle importance ? Tu peux refermer le couvercle de cette boite sur ce chaton... Elle ne sera ni innocente ni coupable... Ni morte, mais encore moins vivante... Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'un cercueil n'aurait pas formé une dernière demeure plus confortable que celle là ? Aussi bien pour toi...que pour moi... Oh, mais peut-être que je me trompes après tout... Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une petite comédie... qu'au fond, tu espère qu'en laissant l'espérance fuir cette boite, tu trouveras ce que Pandore avait dissimulé par dessous... des aveux... »

Le père comme le policier avait tressailli face à ce regard amusé qui semblait percer à travers le masque de l'un pour mettre l'autre à nu.

« Oh ? Est-ce que j'aurais fait mouche ? Hehehe... Pardon... j'avais tout compris de travers... Ce n'est pas tant l'idée que je sois innocente ou coupable qui t'insupporte... c'est le doute...Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment les moyens de te délivrer de ce petit fardeau ? Je pourrais bien t'avouer quelque chose... Ce que j'ai jamais cessé d'avouer depuis le début... le seul véritable crime qui justifie ma présence ici... celui d'être innocente... mais ces aveux... personne n'y a jamais cru... et si c'est le cas, personne n'y croit encore... Même pas toi... Autrement, pourquoi serais-tu venu les chercher toi même, hein ? Non, il n'y a qu'un seul aveu que tu pouvais espérer en venant ici... »

Ce sourire... il n'avait rien de narquois ou de cruel... il était simplement triste... ce qui le rendait d'autant plus cruel pour Soichiro... Là encore, il ne pouvait pas la balayer cette accusation... Elle l'avait percé à jour... complètement... Elle ne s'était pas contenté d'arracher le masque qu'il avait présenté à sa fille, le plus fragile de ses mensonges, elle avait été plus en profondeur, jusqu'à fracasser la façade qu'il interposait entre son propre regard et ses véritables motivations...

« Light...je suis...je suis...désolé... »

Plus besoin de jouer une comédie qui n'amusait personne... Mais quel soulagement pouvait-il en retirer ?

« Oh, mais pas autant que moi...parce que cet aveux que tu me réclames... je ne vais pas te le donner... Tu es libre de t'imaginer que c'est parce que je ne le veux pas...mais la réalité c'est que...je ne peux pas... Oui, je sais... tu ne me crois pas... ou si peu...trop peu... C'est bien triste... il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je suis arrivé à convaincre ici... une seule personne... une personne qui ne s'est jamais senti aussi seule justement...jamais... Une personne qui se demande bien pourquoi elle se donne autant de mal...à dire... à se dire...qu'elle est...innocente.. Parce que c'est la vérité ? Ah, mais quelle valeur peut avoir la vérité quand le monde entier est persuadé du contraire ? Au...cune...comme la justice du reste...et pourtant... pourtant... »

L'adolescente consentit à lever les yeux vers celui qui lui avait donné le jour... en lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était la toute dernière fois que leurs regards se croiseraient...

« Pourtant... il me reste un espoir... celui de mourir avant ces deux orphelines... la justice et la vérité... c'est pompeux et mélodramatique, hein ? Je le sais bien...mais...eh...c'est toi qui me le disait...tant qu'une seule personne... y croit... elles continueront d'exister... Ah, j'étais si jeune... au point de prendre ça littéralement... Tu te rappelles de ces moments là ? Ces moments où tu essayais de me convaincre... que la dernière atrocité diffusé par le journal d'information... elle n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que j'étais trop occupée à prendre mon bain...pour garder la justice en mémoire...autorisant la vilaine injustice à se glisser dans ce pauvre monde...pour prendre la place de sa grande sœur... tu me disais...que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de m'endormir, la justice serait toujours là pendant mon sommeil... et j'ai mis tellement longtemps à te croire...Hehehe... Si jeune, si naïve... et moi qui pensais avoir grandi... Ce n'est pas grave... je continuerais de jouer à ce petit jeu... que je prenais...trop au sérieux...de m'imaginer que je suis la dernière personne sur terre à défendre la justice... Futile... Si futile...en plus d'être absurde... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me reste...comme motivation pour continuer de la clamer, cette innocence... Je pouvais espérer qu'elle me sortirait de cette cellule, un jour, mais... mais non, elle ne le fera pas... je pouvais m'imaginer qu'il y aurait au moins...au moins...une personne pour m'écouter, mais...tu as cessé...de le faire...alors...a...lors... »

Faute de trouver une conclusion appropriée à cette diatribe, l'adolescente préféra user de ses dernières forces pour tourner le dos à son interlocuteur...au sens propre comme au figuré...

« Light... »

Pour la toute dernière fois, Soichiro essaya de franchir la distance qui s'était creusé avec sa fille aînée, cette distance qui se limitait à quelques mètres devant lui, quand bien même sa progéniture lui semblait exilé de l'autre côté du système solaire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir plus de quelques pas avant d'être figé au milieu de son parcours par un murmure...

« Va-t-en... »

Un murmure plaintif bien plus qu'impératif... et dont l'écho résonna aux oreilles d'un père à chaque pas qu'il effectua en direction de la porte d'une cellule... mais était-ce véritablement un écho ? Après tout, il continua de résonner dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'une porte coulissa à nouveau... Cette porte qui aurait pu être la dalle de la tombe où il venait d'emmurer son propre enfant alors qu'il demeurait bien vivant...

-:-

« Ryuzaki ? »

Le détective leva les yeux en direction d'un écran de surveillance, avant d'actionner un micro. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière conversation entre le père et la fille...La toute dernière, dans tout les sens du terme... Il avait anticipé qu'il faudrait un certains temps pour que la réalisation achève de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout dans la conscience de sa prisonnière, mais il pensait qu'il serait plus court... en tout cas si on le mesurait au mouvement des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... m'offrir une petite faveur ? »

« Hmm ? Tout dépend de la faveur, ma foi... »

Un semblant de sourire flotta sur le visage de l'adolescente... Cette adolescente dont il observait consciencieusement le rythme cardiaque pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore de ce monde...

« Oh...trois fois rien...Hehehe... Ce n'est pas vraiment...une faveur...plutôt une suggestion...je voudrais que tu...accroche... un petit texte...au dessus de la porte de cette cellule... Enfin, tu peux te dispenser de la peine en fait... Après...tout...que tu m'accordes ce caprice...ou non... je ne verrais pas...la différence...mais l'idée m'amuse... alors... »

L'index d'un détective caressait sa lèvres plissé dans une moue dubitative.

« Un texte ? »

« Oh, pas besoin... de t'ennuyer... à prendre des notes... tu devrais...le reconnaître assez vite... et en trouver l'intégralité...encore plus vite... comment est-ce qu'il commençait...déjà ? Par moi...on va dans la cité dolente...par moi, on va...dans l'éternelle douleur...par moi...on va parmi la gent perdu... Oh, j'arrive encore à m'en rappeler... Même maintenant... Peut-être que je...devrais essayer avec le monologue d'Hamlet, mais je m'égare... je m'égare... la suite...ah oui, la suite... Tu as vraiment besoin...de la suite?»

Ryuzaki activa paresseusement un micro du pied, avant de rétracter sa jambe pour appuyer ses avants-bras dessus, offrant un coussin à son menton.

« Hmmm, oui... Ma mémoire ne se compare pas à la tienne...à moins qu'il ne faille blâmer l'obscurité de la référence... »

« Obscur ? Eh...Hehehe...En un sens c'est le cas de le dire...mais je suis sûre...sûre...que tout s'éclaircira...quand j'arriverais à...la conclusion... Tout le monde connaît...la conclusion... En fait...Ils ne retiennent...que ça... Comme si le poète...pouvait se contenter d'inscrire...une seule phrase à ce fronton... Où serait la rime, hein ? Et où en étais-je...Ah oui...la gent perdue... Justice a mû mon sublime artisan...puissance divine m'a faite...et la haute sagesse...et...et le premier amour... Ah... L'amour d'un père qui plus est...il était là... juste avant... la lumière...Eh...juste avant...celui qui apporte la lumière...Celui ou celle...je...sais...juste avant...moi... Oui, juste avant moi...pour moi... Avant moi...Avant moi, rien ne fût créé...qui ne soit éternel...et moi, je dure éternellement... Oui...éternellement...éternellement...Enfin...peut-être pas...éternellement dans ce cas précis... Peut-être pas... »

L'amusement de la criminelle supposée avait ses tours comme ses détours au cours de la récitation, en plus de s'étioler progressivement pour demeurer sur le seuil de l'agonie vers la fin...

« Ah... nous sommes...arrivés à la _punchline_... Tout va s'éclaircir...d'un seul coup...Ryuzaki... Vous qui entrez ici...Abandonnez...tout espoir... »


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes de l'auteur : Si j'en juge à me dernière review, il semble y avoir une légère confusion dans le déroulement des événements de cette histoire. Aussi intéressante et appropriée que soit l'idée que Light ait pu avoir recours à une citation de la Divine comédie pour renoncer à sa death note, l'événement a déjà eu lieu, hors champs, entre le chapitre 1 et 2.**

 **Il m'est déjà arrivé de torturer la chronologie (et la cervelle de mes pauvres lecteurs, il n'oublierons jamais si je puis dire), mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, même si j'ai légèrement ébréché la narration du décompte des jours pour maintenir le lecteur dans une situation similaire à la perspective de Light au niveau de l'écoulement du temps. Les différents chapitre se déroulent les uns après les autres, le premier est l'exception qui confirme la règle puisque deux flaschbacks étaient emboîtés à l'intérieur.**

 **L'idée que Light se soit efforcé de conserver ses souvenirs le plus longtemps possible au cours de sa détention n'aurait pas été dépourvue d'intérêt (et il y a des auteurs qui l'ont exploité, voir par exemple la fic anglophone Methods of interrogation qui m'a partiellement inspiré), mais ce n'est pas celle que j'ai voulu traiter ici.**

 **Ce qui m'avait marqué dans la situation de l'œuvre d'origine, c'est l'horreur potentielle de la situation si on adoptait la perspective de Light et Misa après l'abandon de leur souvenirs.**

 **Mais bon, on ne peut pas exploiter toute les possibilités au cours de la même histoire, et je laisse volontiers à mes collègues le soin de créer d'autres alternatives autour de ce passage du manga... Il y aurait tellement de chose à faire... Et si Light avait réussi à conserver ses souvenirs jusqu'au bout ? Et si L avait été trop loin au point de faire face à une mutinerie ? Et si au bout du compte, amnésique ou non, Light n'aurait pas été en mesure de continuer l'investigation en raison des séquelles de sa captivité ? Et caetera...**

 **Sur ce, je laisse mes rares lecteurs apprécier ce nouveau chapitre...en les remerciant bien sûr de leur présence comme de leur intérêt pour la suite...**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Jour..._

 _..._

 _Quel jour ?_

…

 _C'est une drôle de question..._

 _...il est supposé il y en avoir plusieurs ?_

Tandis qu'ils alternaient la surveillance d'un père avec celle de la fille, Ryuzaki ne manqua pas de relever un paradoxe des plus ironique, sans qu'il lui arrache le moindre sourire pour autant.

La rupture entre l'enfant et le parent avait beau avoir été consommée, quelques jours plus tôt, et de la manière la plus définitive possible, en tout cas aux yeux de l'une comme de l'autre, pour autant...ils n'avaient jamais semblé aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Dire de leurs regards qu'ils étaient vides de toutes illusions comme de toutes espérances auraient sans doute été exagéré... ils contenaient encore _moins_ que ça... qu'il s'agisse de celui qu'un policier affalé sur sa chaise pointait en direction du plafond de sa cellule ou celui avec lequel une condamnée contemplait l'un des quatre murs blancs qui l'encerclaient...

Bien sûr, de temps à autres, le corps essayait de reprendre ses droits, et de baisser un voile pudique sur des yeux où la lumière peinait à renvoyer le moindre reflet... Le père avait été autorisé à s'enfoncer paisiblement dans la somnolence, prélude à un bienheureux sommeil qui serait peut-être dépourvu de rêves comme de cauchemars...

Sa fille n'avait pas eu ce luxe... ou guère plus de quelques minutes avant qu'un détective ne se décide à presser le commutateur d'un micro ou celui de la boucle sonore qu'il avait savamment calculé pour la maintenir en éveil. Suffisamment insupportable pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'y habituer... Ni plus, ni moins...même si dans son état, il fallait progressivement élever le palier de quelques crans supplémentaires pour atteindre le résultat espéré...

Elle n'avait plus la force de se plaindre du traitement... Non, c'était pire... Elle accueillait le traitement avec une indifférence totale, son corps endoloris continuaient d'y réagir, par réflexe, mais c'était bien l'unique signe extérieur qui distinguait encore cette adolescente du cadavre qu'elle laisserait derrière elle lors de son décès...

Une raison parmi tant d'autres pour laquelle un détective était moins disposé que jamais à lui laisser fermer l'œil bien longtemps... Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il lui accordait cette ultime liberté, elle en profiterait pour lui filer entre les doigts en se réfugiant dans un sommeil dont elle ne s'évaderait jamais, s'enfermant pour de bon dans la prison formée par sa propre chair, là encore une prison verrouillée de l'intérieur, mais il doutait que son occupante consente à lui en ouvrir la porte de son vivant...

Les dents du métis se coincèrent entre l'ongle de son pouce et la chair qu'il surmontait. Avait-il été trop loin ? Son objectif était de pousser Kira aux aveux, pas de l'enterrer vivante dans le corps de son hôte supposé...

Détournant les yeux d'un écran de surveillance, Ryuzaki reporta son attention sur un autre, avant de rétablir le canal de communication qui le reliait à la cellule correspondante, son occupant venant apparemment d'émerger de son sommeil, une expression coupable se substituant progressivement à l'hébétement sur un visage qui n'avait pas été caressé par la lame d'un rasoir depuis des semaines...

« Monsieur Yagami, depuis combien de jours avez-vous cessé de vous alimenter ? »

« Gnn...ne sais plus...sans doute trop...mais sans doute pas assez...pour... »

Un soupir résonna dans la cellule par l'intermédiaire d'un haut parleur.

« C'était une question rhétorique, commissaire. Cela fait presque quatre jours. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous nourrir par intraveineuse. »

Soichiro haussa les épaules sans que cela fasse remuer d'un seul millimètre le fardeau invisible qui les écrasait.

« Oh...faites-le tout de suite, alors... Ce sera plus simple...pour tout le monde... Je n'ai plus le cœur...à manger...ni à quoi que ce soit...d'autre...mais il me reste...des responsabilités...envers mes hommes... même ceux qui nous ont...quitté...envers ma famille...envers Sachiko...Sayu...et...Li...envers _mes_ filles... »

Des mots qui aidèrent le commissaire à s'extirper partiellement de son état quasi catatonique, en plus de lui faire relever la tête et serrer le poings.

« Je comprends. Je transmettrais les instructions nécessaire à Watari... Oh, et en parlant de votre famille... N'oubliez pas de maintenir un contact régulier avec eux. »

Une exclamation évoquant le premier éclat d'un rire désabusé s'extirpa entre deux lèvres tordus en une parodie de sourire.

« Ah... je dois continuer de faire illusion...c'est vrai... »

« Cela va sans dire, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

« Oh ? »

« La même raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir d'inanition tant que vous serez sous ma surveillance. »

Soichiro garda le silence, mais son sourire se dépouilla d'une partie de son ironie tandis qu'il déplia son téléphone, en se préparant mentalement à endosser un rôle, celui d'un mari doublé d'un père de famille, un rôle... Cela n'aurait pas du être un rôle, mais cela commençait à y ressembler de manière inquiétante...

Maintenant que les choses étaient réglés du côté d'un commissaire de police, au moins temporairement, Ryuzaki retourna à celle qui était au centre de leurs préoccupations.

« Matsuda ? Il est temps de lui apporter son repas. »

S'il avait été débout plutôt que de s'autoriser la faiblesse de s'installer sur une chaise, l'inspecteur aurait sans doute sursauté.

« Uh ? M...moi ? »

« Vous ou un autre, cela m'importe peu. Mais puisque cela semblait vous tenir à cœur. Si jamais j'ai fais erreur sur ce point, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler. »

Le policier se redressa, sans aller jusqu'à adopter une posture proche du garde à vous.

« Non. Vous... ne vous trompez pas. »

Un soupir ponctua la phrase de Matsuda.

« Est-ce que je dois...lui déposer hors de sa portée...comme d'habitude ? »

Ryuzaki ignora délibérément la nuance de reproche que l'inspecteur avait glissé dans sa question, sans pour autant balayer du revers de la main une interrogation qui n'était pas dépourvue de légitimité. Après s'être tapoté la lèvre de l'index, le regard en direction d'un écran de surveillance braqué sur le visage de sa prisonnière, contemplant des abysses qui avaient définitivement cessé de l'observer en retour, il trancha le dilemme.

« Non, ce serait contre-productif à ce stade. Même si nous lui retirions ces menottes, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore en état de se nourrir par ses propres moyens. Vous l'aiderez à le faire.»

Matsuda écarquilla les yeux, mais n'osa pas proférer la moindre remarque, de peur que le détective ne change d'avis, préférant s'éclipser pour entamer son parcours en direction d'une cellule.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, consacrées à la confection méticuleuse d'un café, une touche de lait, la quantité minimale de sucre, suffisante pour tuer un diabétique en une seule gorgée, un peu, non, beaucoup de miel, une cuillerée de confiture de groseille, et pour couronner le tout ou plutôt sa surface, saupoudrer de chocolat... Parfait, rien à y ajouter...si ce n'est peut-être un marshmallow... Voilà, il s'était surpassé.

La porte d'une cellule s'était ouverte entre temps, sans que la prisonnière ne réagisse de la moindre manière à cette intrusion de l'extérieur dans ce monde clos... Ce monde clos qui lui semblait parfois former un univers infini... infini pour mieux emprisonner son unique occupante en son sein, sans lui laisser le moindre espoir que quelque chose puisse avoir seulement existé en dehors... Par moment, il lui semblait même les avoir imaginé ces visites qu'elle recevait encore de temps à autres...

Un bras s'était refermé autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir en position assise...Indifférente à cette sollicitude, elle n'avait pas daigné levé les yeux en direction du nouveau venu, préférant laisser sa tête s'incliner en arrière sous son propre poids, faute de soutien... Deux doigts se plaquèrent sur son cou dans un mouvement de panique, leur propriétaire cherchant anxieusement le frémissement caractéristique d'un pouls, dans l'espoir de dissiper l'illusion morbide, s'assurer que ce n'était pas une morte qu'il retenait entre ses bras...

Après un soupir de soulagement, Matsuda cala sa main au dessus de la nuque de sa prisonnière pour la maintenir penché dans sa direction, avant de rapprocher une cuillère tremblante de ses lèvres... Ses lèvres qui ne daignaient même pas s'entrouvrir de quelques millimètres supplémentaires pour accueillir la bouchée qu'on leur présentait. La faible tentative de l'inspecteur d'enfoncer un ustensile dans l'interstice où l'air continuait de circuler, elle n'aboutit qu'à éparpiller quelques grain de riz sur un uniforme assorti à leur couleur.

Nul résistance passive de sa part, lorsqu'un policier se décida à saisir son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire desserrer les mâchoires, il n'eut aucune difficulté à parvenir à ses fins...

Malheureusement, cela ne fit que déplacer son problème d'un cran supplémentaire, elle avait peut-être consenti à laisser le dos d'une cuillère caresser la surface d'une langue pâteuse avant de se retirer délicatement, en laissant son contenu derrière elle, elle ne semblait pas disposée pour autant à fournir l'effort d'avaler cette bouchée qu'un regard suppliant l'invitait à ingérer... Un regard qui ne croisait absolument pas le sien, quand bien même on la forçait à garder les yeux ouverts en permanence, et quand bien même un policier avait positionné son visage juste en face de celui de sa détenue...

« L...light... Tu...Tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé... la dernière fois... que tu as...que tu as essayé...que tu refusais... Il n'hésitera pas... tu le sais...alors...a...lors...s'il te plaît... »

Non, il ne lui plaisait point. Quand bien même les paroles balbutiées par son visiteur n'avaient rien, vraiment rien d'une menace, plutôt le contraire... On aurait presque pu croire que c'était lui qu'on nourrirait douloureusement de force à la place de cette prisonnière si récalcitrante si elle continuait de s'obstiner... Mais peut-être qu'il aurait réellement préféré que ce soit le cas, si les lois de la logique comme celle de la biologie l'avaient autorisé à se nourrir littéralement à sa place...

Malheureusement, cette option n'était pas disponible... Le laissant désemparé... Désemparé au point de lever un regard désespéré en direction du plafond de la pièce.

« R...Ryuzaki... »

Après avoir fait onduler la surface de son café d'un soupir, et quelques instants à contempler les oscillations de la sucrerie qui flottait à cette même surface, le détective se décida à répondre aux sollicitations de son malheureux subordonné du moment.

« Light... »

Oh, elle avait réagi au son de sa voix. Une occurrence de plus en plus rare. Elle avait même poussé le zèle jusqu'à laisser son regard traîner dans la même direction que celui de Matsuda. Mais si elle s'était enfin décidé à souder de nouveau ses lèvres l'une à l'autre, dans une expression de morne indifférence, aucune ondulation n'avait glissé le long de sa gorge pour autant...

« Ton père s'inquiète de plus en plus de ton état. Il serait appréciable pour tout le monde que tu ne lui donnes pas de raison supplémentaire de le faire. »

Si les abysses daignaient le regarder à nouveau, aucun remous ne semblait avoir parcouru la surface de ses deux lacs aux eaux aussi placides qu'écarlates. La seule chose qui s'y reflétait était une question, mais peut-être prêtait-il une forme aux méandres d'un brouillard d'ennui comme les enfants s'amusaient à le faire avec les masses nuageuses qui parcouraient leur ciel ?

 _« Il se préoccupe de moi ? Vraiment ? »_

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un...

 _« As-t-il vraiment besoin de se préoccuper de moi plus longtemps ? »_

Ou peut-être même d'un...

 _« Et ? Quel est le point de la remarque au juste ? »_

Ryuzaki fît tournoyer le contenu de sa tasse d'une oscillation du poignet avant de la reposer sur sa table. Avait-il réellement été trop loin ? Et d'autant plus grave, sans le moindre résultat... Non sens, on pouvait _toujours_ aller plus loin, et il n'avait pas encore grillé toutes ses cartouches. Il avait eu cinq jours pour observer Light Yagami au sein du cocon familial dont il l'avait exilé, et s'il n'avait pas réussi à entrapercevoir Kira, ou si peu, au cours de cette surveillance, elle ne s'était pas révélé infructueuse pour autant.

« Tu sais, je dois même forcer ton père à maintenir le contact avec sa propre famille, ses derniers temps. Cela commence à m'inquiéter... Vous commencer tout les deux à m'inquiéter. Peut-être que je devrais vous autoriser... ou plutôt _leur_ autoriser une visite. Cela t'aiderait peut-être à aller mieux, non ? Et puis, je pense qu'il y des limites aux excuses que le commissaire Yagami peut leur offrir, surtout dans son état. Ta mère doit commencer à s'inquiéter... »

La surface des eaux commençait à frémir, deux pupilles se contractaient progressivement au fur et à mesure de ses mots, son intuition était correcte, restait à l'exploiter.

« ...et ta sœur... J'imagine que tu dois lui manquer... Bien sûr, c'est certainement réciproque... Oui, je devrais peut-être lui offrir...t'offrir une visite de sa part. Mais si elle te voit dans cet état... Ce serait sans doute un peu trop dure, et pas seulement pour toi... Hmmm... Oui, j'hésite encore...un peu... »

Ryuzaki enregistra avec une satisfaction amère l'ondulation qui s'était enfin décidé à glisser le long de la gorge de sa condamnée. Un réflexe dont il fallait clairement attribuer la paternité à la terreur plutôt qu'à un appétit moribond dont la laisse s'était enfin desserré.

Bien, comme il l'avait espéré, il n'avait pas encore brûlé toutes ses cartouches... Il restait des levier, un levier en particulier, dont il pouvait faire usage. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le laisser prendre la poussière ? Il pouvait même commencer à en expérimenter l'efficacité dès maintenant...

Pourquoi ne pas renouveler le coup de sonde auquel il avait déjà eu recours dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Faire mine de soupçonner à nouveau la mauvaise sœur... Cette fois, il pouvait même pousser la cohérence jusqu'à appliquer à la benjamine le traitement dont il faisait bénéficier l'aînée...

Bien sûr, ce n'était aucunement nécessaire... Suggérer la possibilité à sa suspecte serait amplement suffisant pour obtenir des résultats intéressants... et si ça ne l'était pas... il pouvait toujours...

Il pouvait toujours inviter Sayu Yagami à endosser un uniforme assortie à celui de sa grande sœur, lors de sa visite. Nul besoin de la forcer à prendre quelques nuits blanches contre son gré avant les retrouvailles. Tout ce qu'il lui faudrait, ce serait lui fournir une simple description objective et détachée de la situation de Light, qu'il s'agisse de ses conditions de détentions ou de la possibilité que son séjour se terminerait par une exécution...

Hmm-hmm, oui, largement suffisant pour que la seconde adolescente en perde le sommeil aussi facilement que la première, et l'appétit suivrait le même chemin sans qu'il y ait besoin de la rationner... L'illusion serait absolument parfaite, et il pourrait affirmer à son père, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'il ne tortureraient jamais son autre fille, sans que cela constitue tout à fait un mensonge...

Oui, cela pouvait fonctionner... Bien sûr, il serait difficile de convaincre le père, mais après quelques jours supplémentaires à laisser la situation actuelle s'enfoncer dans son processus de décomposition, le désespoir aidant, peut-être qu'il se laisserait fléchir...

Une stratégie efficace, oui, alors pourquoi.. ?

« Il serait quand même cruel de te laisser isolée comme ça plus longtemps, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux vraiment... »

Supplier du regard... Jamais l'expression ne lui avait paru aussi _criante_ de vérité que devant cette adolescente qui avait secoué la tête de manière frénétique. Matsuda en avait visiblement un très bon aperçu, lui aussi, au vu de la manière dont il s'efforçait d'adapter son rythme à celui que lui intimait silecieusement sa prisonnière, qui aurait probablement suggéré qu'il la gave _littéralement_ comme une oie s'il avait eu les instrument approprié pour ça...

Cela pouvait fonctionner... mais il était un peu trop tôt... Il valait mieux garder cette mesure pour plus tard... Un peu plus tard...

Baissant les yeux sur son café qui achevait de se refroidir, Ryuzaki constata tristement que son petit chef d'œuvre culinaire ne lui faisait plus envie... Il lui donnait même un embryon de nausée... Ah, cela finirait bien par passer...


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Peu importe ce que vous me dites, je continue de penser qu'un seul jour s'est écoulé... mais qu'il s'écoule...de manière effroyablement lente... Oui, voilà... Il n'y a qu'un seul jour...Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul jour, en tout et pour tout... Je vais ajouter le chiffre un devant pour vous faire plaisir... C'est ça, faisons une concession... De part et d'autre... Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul jour... il est juste...long...très long... Si long... Trop long... Beaucoup trop long..._

Froid...Si froid...

Light ramena ses genoux contre son ventre, dans l'espoir de conserver un peu plus longtemps le peu de chaleur qui restait emmagasiné dans son propre corps...

Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Le détective avait-il décidé de baisser la température de cette pièce de quelques degrés significatifs ?

Mais peut-être qu'elle était simplement descendu jusqu'au fond de son enfer...jusqu'à la place appropriée à Light Yagami...et à Kira... au centre...le neuvième cercle, le cocyte...Ce lac congelé, formé par les propres larmes de ses prisonniers, tandis qu'ils demeurait enfoncés jusqu'aux épaules dans cette gangue de glace... La région de son au-delà ou plutôt de son en-deçà au sein de laquelle le poète italien avait choisi d'exiler les traîtres... Les traîtres à leur famille à la périphérie...

Est-ce que son propre père serait là pour lui tenir compagnie ? En un sens, il était là, oui... mais pas dans la même cellule... Non, il n'aurait pas du se trouver ici en fin de compte, il ne l'avait pas trahie... C'était elle qui avait trahie ses espérances... En tout cas si les accusations d'un détective était réellement fondées... et elles l'étaient...Le seul problème restait...qu'elles demeuraient fausses malgré tout...

Mais peu importe...et la place de Kira n'était-elle pas au centre du lac plutôt qu'à sa périphérie ?En lieu et place de celui qui s'était mis en tête de détrôner le créateur, rêvant d'assumer un rôle pour lequel il s'était jugé plus approprié que le tout premier occupant...

Froid...Si froid... Cela allait et venait par vague... comme le vent... Oui, le vent... C'était la source du froid dans l'enfer de Dante...mais si c'était le vent qui congelait les larmes, qui s'amusait à le souffler ?

Un petit effort, elle pouvait s'en rappeler...Ah oui... L'ange déchue en personne, c'était lui qui générait ce vent à force de battre continuellement des ailes... maintenant la température des lieux trop basse pour que la glace qui lui enserrait les jambes ait la moindre chance de fondre...

Stupide... Il était si stupide le premier occupant de l'enfer... Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était lui le seul artisan des chaînes qui le maintenaient dans sa prison ? Au sens propre comme au figuré... Il s'en était sans doute rendu compte avec le temps, alors pourquoi diable, si l'on pouvait dire, s'amusait-il à déployer ses ailes pour les remuer dans l'atmosphère, encore et encore ?

Après quelques minutes de méditations, allongée sur la surface glaciale de ce lac caressé par le vent, Light Yagami entrevit la réponse à cette question...

Une réponse si simple...à la portée d'un enfant... si cruelle aussi... Pourquoi l'ange déchu s'efforçait-il de s'envoler ? Mais pour regagner le paradis justement... Un enfer verrouillé de l'intérieur...Encore et toujours...construit de manière à ce que le désir de s'en échapper vous repousse derechef à l'intérieur... et conçu de manière à ce que vous ne puissiez penser à rien d'autre qu'à vous en extirper...

Décidément, les œuvres immortelles, on n'avait jamais fini d'en découvrir de nouvelles facettes, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'on y revenait... Elles n'avaient jamais fini de nous parler, au point de se permettre de vous adresser des leçons...

Après tout, Light était bien mal placée pour tourner en ridicule le prisonnier que Dante avait installé au fond de l'enfer qu'il avait creusé par sa propre chute... Est-ce que ce n'était pas l'idée de son innocence, cette idée qu'elle s'évertuait à défendre envers et contre tous, qui la maintenait dans cette prison ?

Une innocence qu'elle était incapable de prouver, et qu'elle serait bien la seule à croire réelle, quelle était l'intérêt de souffrir le martyr pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

Aucun, il est vrai... mais si elle ne pouvait pas prouver son innocence, elle s'avérait également incapable de démontrer sa propre culpabilité, que ce soit à ses yeux ou, bien plus décisif en la matière, ceux d'un détective... Il lui manquerait toujours la pièce essentielle du puzzle, celle qui distinguait Kira de tout les autres criminels, sa méthode...

Non, il n'y avait pas de sortie à sa prison... à cet enfer...A défaut d'être condamnée pour les meurtre d'un tueur en série, elle serait damnée pour le crime d'avoir partagé sa cellule, sans qu'elle sache au juste pourquoi et comment elle avait réussi à l'y enfermer avec lui...

Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison... Peut-être qu'il avait raison... Peut-être qu'elle...

…

Non, non, non... Perdue pour perdue, elle pouvait bien s'offrir le luxe de continuer à clamer son innocence... au moins devant sa propre conscience... cette conscience qui la torturait, paradoxalement, parce qu'elle ne trouvait aucun crime à lui reprocher...

Douloureux... C'était si douloureux...

Le froid ? Oui, mais pas seulement...

Le sommeil qu'elle désirait tellement et qu'on maintenait jalousement quelques millimètres hors de sa portée ? Oh que oui, mais pas seulement...

Le regard comme les mots d'un père, ce regard qui continuait de la transpercer, ces mots dont l'écho continuaient de bourdonner dans le silence, lui donnant l'impression qu'un détective les avait enregistré pour le malin plaisir de les lui repasser en boucle ? Oui, mais...pas seulement...

Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui restait ? Qu'est ce qui remontait à la surface quand on prenait la peine de décanter tout le reste ?

Quelque chose... mais quoi ?

Elle s'interrogea longuement...et finit par trouver, ou plutôt comprendre la réponse qui était à sa disposition depuis le tout début, qui la torturait depuis si longtemps...

La solitude... La solitude ? Oui, son père lui avait expliqué cette notion, il y a si longtemps, au moment où elle avait commencé à éclore...

 _Nous sommes plusieurs, tu es seule, et tu détestes être seule, cela s'appelle la solitude..._

Seule, effectivement, elle se retrouvait bien seule... Seule avec une conscience définitivement muette... Seule au monde... Seule avec elle-même, et n'en déplaise à Ryuzaki, non, elle n'était définitivement pas seule avec Kira pour autant... Autrement, elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui poser quelques questions et de lui adresser quelques reproches...

Seule...Si seule... Elle pensait connaître la solitude, pourtant... Elle l'avait connue la majorité de sa vie, après tout... Light Yagami était peut-être l'élève la plus populaire de son lycée, pour autant, si on lui avait demandé de nommer explicitement ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne dont elle s'était sentie proche, une seule personne qu'elle aurait vu comme un ami...ou une amie... et a fortiori un petit ami...ou même une petite amie après tout, pourquoi pas...elle aurait été bien en peine de fournir une réponse...

Oh, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait manqué de candidats à ces postes, plus particulièrement pour l'avant-dernier, et il y eut même quelques adolescentes qui trouvèrent le courage de postuler pour le tout dernier...

Mais après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle avait simplement conclu que la solitude lui convenait mieux que la compagnie de ses semblables... Elle s'était bien trompé... Difficile de le nier au moment où elle y goûtait véritablement...

Sa famille avait fait illusion jusque là, et encore pas toujours, particulièrement ces derniers temps... oui, et encore plus ces dernières semaines... mais maintenant... maintenant qu'on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus de famille pour l'accueillir, ou même attendre son retour en vain...

Il ne fallait pas exagérer... Il lui restait sa mère, non ? Oui... il lui resterait sa mère... Light était même persuadée que celle qui lui avait donné le jour continuerait jusqu'au bout de croire en son innocence... Elle était si douée pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui ne lui convenait pas, sa mère, une mère si fière de son petit ange qui rayonnait continuellement à ses yeux, rendant hommage au nom qu'elle lui avait choisie... Si fière... Si fière de son idole, cette idole qu'elle avait façonné d'elle-même par elle-même, au point d'être incapable de voir celle qui se tenait derrière en soupirant intérieurement...

Oui, elle ne pourrait que la voir innocente...parce que sa fille ne pouvait être qu'innocente, non, parfaite, à ses yeux... Parfaite... Comme elle s'était trompé... Même si ce n'était pas au degré que s'imaginait le détective qui la maintenait en otage pour la survie de sa précieuse hypothèse... cette hypothèse si solide, bien plus que la réalité de la suspecte qui se débattait en vain dans la place qui lui était assignée à l'intérieur...

Mais peu importait... Sa mère n'était pas celle qui viendrait troubler sa solitude... C'était tout de même malheureux qu'elle se soit toujours sentie plus proche de ce père exilé sur son lieu de travail que de la mère au foyer qui se consacrait à temps plein à ses propres enfants... D'autant plus malheureux que c'était son père et non sa mère qui lui avait tourné le dos pour de bon...

Sayu ? Oui, c'est vraie, il restait Sayu... Si on retirait son père de l'équation, il lui restait la personne dont elle s'était sentie le plus proche au cours de sa vie... Sa sœur... Comment réagirait-elle cette pauvre petite sœur si le détective l'emprisonnait dans son délire aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec un commissaire de police ?

Light frissonna sans qu'il faille blâmer le froid, cette fois... Avec le recul, elle aurait du demander à son père ce qu'il avait envisagé de dire à sa seconde fille pour justifier l'absence de la première quand elle se prolongerait indéfiniment... Est-ce qu'il prétendrait qu'elle était morte au cours de son absence ? Tant qu'à faire, il pouvait même l'ajouter tout en bas de la liste noire d'un tueur en série, la toute dernière victime de Kira...

Oui, c'était sans doute ce qu'il ferait... Il l'avait peut-être déjà fait... Et c'était sans doute la meilleure solution pour tout le monde...

Personne...il ne lui restait absolument personne... En dehors de celui qui partageait cette cellule avec elle, juste retour des choses pour l'y avoir confiné en tout premier lieu...

Ryuzaki... Peut-être que si les circonstances avaient été différentes... Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre d'un tueur en série entre eux... Non, c'était futile, le détective ne lui aurait accordé aucun regard dans ces circonstances... Ce n'était pas de Light Yagami qu'il avait voulu se rapprocher quand il lui avait chuchoté son secret à l'oreille, sous le toit d'une université... Et de son côté, en dehors d'un haussement de sourcils devant sa posture comme sa multitudes de manies toutes plus irritantes les unes que les autres, à commencer par son addiction au sucre, aurait-il suscité la moindre réaction chez la fille d'un commissaire en admettant que le hasard ait croisé leurs routes respectives, l'espace d'une rencontre ?

Peut-être que oui, après tout... Il y avait bien eu quelque chose au cours de leurs entretiens en tête en tête comme de ce match de tennis...

Ce match de tennis, il avait rassemblée une certaine foule ce jour là quand même... Était-ce pour l'intensité du jeu ? Le fait qu'il opposait celui et celle qui avaient partagés la même place au podium suite aux examens d'entrée ? Dans le secret espoir que la violence des mouvements que lui imposait cette compétition sans merci pousse une étudiante à soulever par inadvertance sa jupe au cours d'un revers ? Cette jupe qui paraissait beaucoup trop longue à bon nombre de regards masculins, y compris celui de son adversaire du moment si elle en jugeait à la direction de certains coup d'œils au cours de l'échange …

Mais peut-être que cette foule avait senti ce quelque chose qui distinguait deux étudiants parmi la masse, ces deux étudiants qui partageaient la même planète qu'eux mais ne vivaient pas pour autant dans le même monde ?

Un je ne sais quoi d'indéfinissable qui avait attiré son attention... Qu'est ce qui l'avait attirée chez ce détective ? Oui, attirée, quand bien même elle n'appréciait guère les connotations que pouvait prendre ce terme...

Il ne fallait sans doute pas chercher bien loin... Il avait tourné autour d'elle comme le papillon autour de la flamme parce qu'il avait entrevu l'ombre du plus grand criminel de l'histoire derrière cette adolescente... elle l'avait suivi dans son jeu parce qu'elle avait vu l'ombre du plus grand détective de la planète derrière cet excentrique...

Juste ça ? Cette réputation qui l'avait précédé avant leur toute première rencontre et qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec celui qui la revendiquait ?

Non, cela n'expliquait qu'en partie... La notoriété de L n'était qu'un symptôme de ce qu'elle avait pressentie chez son propriétaire... C'était... la première personne qui lui avait fait véritablement douter de son statut d'exception... Elle n'était plus condamnée à demeurer seule à son sommet, pour la première fois, elle devait le partager avec quelqu'un qui s'était hissé à la même hauteur sans déployer plus d'efforts qu'elle pour s'y maintenir indéfiniment...

Oui... C'était tout simplement ça... Cela qui était à l'origine de ce mélange ambivalent d'attraction et de répulsion qui l'avait soudé au détective avant même qu'il ne l'enferme... Elle pouvait le regarder de travers, et n'avait pas manqué d'occasion de le faire, mais elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder de haut...

Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas manqué de l'irriter... Le genre de démangeaisons sur laquelle on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'exciter jusqu'au sang quand bien même cela ne faisait qu'aggraver le problème...

Pourquoi ? Elle aurait du se réjouir qu'il y ait une personne sur terre capable de briser son isolement... Oui, elle aurait du et pourtant... Est-ce qu'elle s'y était habituée au point de la chérir cette aliénation ? Avait-elle fini par construire son identité sur ce socle malsain, au point de ne pas supporter de partager seulement le piédestal qu'elle avait construit à sa propre attention ?

Aussi déplaisante que cela puisse être, cette hypothèse là ne manquait pas de crédit à ses propres yeux... Elle qui s'imaginait si mature... Mais il y avait encore autre chose...

Bon, les traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir lui donnaient quantité de justifications A posteriori au malaise qu'elle se rappelait avoir enduré quelquefois en sa présence... Son intuition avait précédé les faits, voilà tout... mais par delà la répugnance, malgré la répugnance, ou précisément en raison de sa répugnance, elle avait remarqué autre chose, ressenti autre chose... désiré autre chose... mais quoi ?

Tellement de questions futiles... mais dans sa situation, elle avait du temps à perdre... Beaucoup trop...C'était même la seule chose qu'on lui laissait...

Elle soupira, dispersant un nuage de vapeur délétère dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

« Ryuzaki ? »

« Hmmm ? »

Il était là... Toujours là... Même si elle sortait de cette prison, un jour, il était probable qu'elle sentirait toujours sa présence déplaisante sur cette planète... Sa présence et celle de son regard, plus oppressant que celui qui avait poursuivi Caïn jusque dans sa tombe... Ce regard qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la dépouiller mentalement de ses vêtements pour mieux caresser la surface qu'ils dissimulaient, le malaise compréhensible de sa proie du moment ne semblait pas l'arrêter plus que ça, pire, il prenait ça comme une incitation à continuer...et il ne s'arrêtait pas là, oh non, c'était sous une autre surface qu'il se permettait d'insinuer ses yeux... Ces yeux qui lui évoquaient au mieux ceux d'un panda, au pire ceux d'un batracien particulièrement répugnant, et même parfois, ceux d'une araignée qui arpentait sa toile en savourant par avance l'agonie de celle qui s'y débattait...

 _Je te vois, telle que tu es. Même si nous prétendons tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas._

Oui, c'était ce message qui se reflétait dans les abysses que lui ouvrait le regard inquisiteur d'un détective, particulièrement dans ces moment où ce regard surmontait un sourire amusé qu'il soulignait nonchalamment de l'index...

« Il te fallait quelque chose, Yagami ? »

Le plus irritant... C'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la prendre au sérieux, cette menace implicite. Absurde, le simple fait qu'il s'était imaginé contempler Kira le démontrait. Mais pourtant...

Ah, mais avec le recul... Elle s'était bel et bien trompé... Elle n'était pas seule... Elle ne serait plus jamais seule... Plus _jamais_...seule... aussi longtemps qu'elle demeurerait sur cette terre... tant qu' _il_ serait quelque part dessus... à la maintenir emprisonnée sous la lamelle de son microscope...

Son intimité, ce qui lui tenait lieu de jardin secret, ou même les replis de sa propre conscience ? Il y avait une personne qui s'y était insinué et ne semblait pas plus pressé que ça d'en sortir...

Oui, elle l'avait endurée comme une malédiction, sa solitude, au point de s'efforcer à tort ou à raison de l'interpréter comme l'envers d'une bénédiction, celle qui l'avait placé à part depuis sa naissance... Elle avait secrètement espéré rencontrer celui ou celle qui l'en ferait sortir... et il fallait prendre garde au souhait que l'on formulait par devers soi... parce qu'un beau jour...il pouvait se réaliser au delà de toute espérance...

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... »

Un sourire sans joie se hissa sur des lèvres gercées par le froid.

« Rien... je me sentais juste...un peu...seule... Alors...je voulais m'assurer... que tu étais...encore là... »

« Mais rassures-toi, je serais toujours là pour toi, Yagami. »


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Ce jour...Il n'en finit pas... de s'écouler..._

Ce silence... A une époque, elle l'avait considéré comme une oasis de sérénité entre deux séances de tortures sonores destinées à la maintenir à la lisière de la ligne séparant le sommeil de l'éveil... Maintenant, il lui apparaissait comme le désert lui-même, un désert de sel qui croissait de jour en jour à perte de vue, au point qu'elle pouvait voir sa surface se prolonger au dessus de sa tête pour se substituer au ciel...

Son petit monde avait cessé de se manifester sous la forme d'un cube blanc... C'était devenu une sphère qui roulait sous ses pieds, telle la roue où courait un hamster, au fur et à mesure de sa traversée du désert...

La forme avait changé, la couleur en revanche...

Elle marchait... C'était futile, peu importe la distance arpentée par ses pieds, elle en reviendrait inexorablement au même point... Qu'elle regarde en arrière vers son passé ou qu'elle s'efforce de voir de l'avant, en direction de l'avenir, les deux directions convergeaient au même point après avoir fait mine de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre... Cette route qui n'allait de nulle part vers nulle part repassait encore et toujours par le même portique...

Le vide se déversait dans le vide, et pourtant cette masse impalpable avait une épaisseur de plusieurs tonnes qui s'alourdissait continuellement... Tout comme ce silence n'était plus la simple absence de bruit mais le plus assourdissant des vacarmes...

Au point qu'elle s'efforçait d'elle-même de rétablir le dialogue avec son inspecteur Javert... Peu importe que cette voix soit celle de son tortionnaire, c'était un autre voix que la sienne, une voix tout court, qui se substituait au silence comme à la solitude.

« Ryuzaki ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rien. »

Un dialogue qui tournait en boucle, à la plus grande frustration d'un détective, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arracher un sourire espiègle à sa prisonnière.

Curieusement, elle fût la première à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Passé un certain nombre d'itérations, il finissait par faire partie intégrante de la monotonie au lieu de l'interrompre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant... D'autant plus que vers la fin, c'était surtout l'écho de sa propre voix qui lui donnait la réplique...

« Ryuzaki ? »

Est-ce qu'il avait coupé les micros de sa cellule à force ?

« Ryuzaki ? »

Bah, il suffisait d'attendre son retour, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire.

« Ryuza... »

« ...Je t'entends, Yagami. »

Le soupir qui avait accompagné la réponse ramena son sourire à la condamnée.

« Chantes-moi une chanson... »

« ...pardon ? »

Hehe, elle pouvait s'imaginer son expression pince sans rire rien qu'au son de sa voix. Quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, Ryuzaki était une source inépuisable de comédie, la moindre activité devenait hilarante pour peu qu'on l'imagine pratiquée par ce détective taciturne perpétuellement recourbé sur lui même.

« Chantes-moi une chanson. »

L'intéressé se pinça l'arrête du nez dans une expression qui aurait arraché un gloussement à son interlocutrice. Il aurait du anticiper ce genre d'occurrence. La régression vers des comportements infantiles faisait partie des troubles occasionnés par une privation de sommeil prolongée, et ils étaient sur le point de battre le record mondial du genre si leur petit tête à tête continuait de se prolonger au delà du nécessaire...

« Chantes... »

« Yagami, il y a quand même des limites à ce que je suis prêt à te faire subir au cours de cette interrogatoire... »

Elle adopta une moue boudeuse avant que la petite plaisanterie du détective ne s'illumine dans un éclair de compréhension, qui ne manqua pas de la faire pouffer de rire.

« Amusant... tu es...amusant quand tu t'en donnes la peine... »

« C'est rare de voir une personne apprécier mon humour. »

Aussi blasée que puisse être sa remarque, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la faire avec le sourire. Peut-être qu'il commençait à ressentir les effets du manque de sommeil à son tour, suite aux nuits blanches qu'il enchaînait pour cette surveillance...

« Oh, je suppose...que c'est une question... de contexte... Au point...où j'en suis...il ne faut...vraiment pas grand chose...pour me faire rire... La preuve...tu y arrives... »

Le silence retomba sur la prisonnière comme une cloche de plomb suite à sa dernière silence qu'il fallait continuer à meubler coûte que coûte...

« Tu es...certain...de ne pas vouloir...me chanter quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

Elle soupira face à ce rabat-joie, avant de reprendre son chemin les deux bras étendue de part et d'autres dans l'attitude d'une funambule sur une corde raide. Oh ? Il lui avait retiré ces menottes ? Forcément que oui, autrement comment aurait-elle pu marcher en premier lieu... Ah non, elle continuait de sentir les cercles d'acier qui lui enserraient les poignets comme les chevilles. Les deux chaînes s'étaient simplement rallongées au point d'embrasser la circonférences complète de la sphère... La ligne métallique était visible, quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Un spectacle déconcertant si elle prenait la peine d'y penser, mais elle ne prit guère le temps de s'y attarder justement, il était plus amusant de faire usage de ces deux cordes à sauter... si bien que sa progression dans le désert continua par petit bonds sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Elle commençait à se sentir d'humeur plus guillerette, au point de tituber sous l'effet de cette ivresse, peut-être qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller un peu plus...

De son côté, Ryuzaki avait fermé les yeux, pour savourer le cocktail de saveurs sucrées diverses et variées dont il avait enrobé l'amertume d'un café plus noir que la moyenne. Absorbé par sa dégustation, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à fredonner une chanson... Celle qui s'était glissé à la périphérie de sa conscience en passant par les lèvres de sa prisonnière, qu'il contemplait interloqué, tandis qu'elle se déhanchait sur le côté, allongée sur le sol de sa cellule.

 _Sunny came home to her favorite room  
Sunny sat down in the kitchen  
She opened a book and a box of tools  
Sunny came home with a mission_

 _She says days go by I'm hypnotized  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind  
Into the fire _

En l'absence d'orchestre, elle poussait même le vice jusqu'à faire onduler ses cordes vocales en rythme avec la mélodie entre chaque couplet.

Après avoir caressé son propre menton du bout des doigts, le détective haussa les épaules pour reporter son attention sur son café, et songeait à la pâtisserie qui pourrait le mieux s'y marier. Néanmoins, sa main s'interrompit à mi-parcours d'un plateau de truffes au chocolat.

 _Sunny came home with a list of names  
She didn't believe in transcendence  
It's time for a few small repairs she said  
Sunny came home with a vengeance _

Ce couplet... Ce couplet que Kira aurait pu fredonner au cours d'une de ses frénésie meurtrières avec une certaine satisfaction sereine... Était-ce son imagination ou bien s'amusait-elle à l'accentuer à son attention ? Une variante de sa plaisanterie sur les shinegamis et leur goût supposé immodéré pour les pommes ? Une manière de le titiller sur la vérité qu'elle s'obstinait à lui faire miroiter sans lui fournir un embryon de preuve concrète pour l'étayer ?

« Yagami ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Cette chanson... »

« Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

Ryuzaki plissa les yeux pour percevoir la plus infime nuance d'ironie dans l'ombre du sourire candide qui s'était entrouvert sur cette réponse. Elle était meilleure actrice qu'il ne se l'imaginait déjà? En ce cas, le monde du cinéma avait perdu autant que le monde du crime avait gagné lorsque Kira y avait posé le pied.

A moins que son subconscient ne se soit finalement décidé à confesser cette vérité qu'elle continuait de conserver à son usage personnelle ? Possible, dans l'état de transe où semblait l'avoir plongé l'isolement carcéral comme la privation de sommeil, cela pouvait être le cas...

« Pas spécialement... Je pense même qu'elle te convient parfaitement. Je me demandais juste...ce qui t'avais amené à la choisir plutôt qu'une autre... »

Le sous-entendu passa largement au dessus de la tête de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de considérer la question.

« Aucune idée... Elle m'est venu comme ça, voilà tout... Peut-être le refrain... Il prends tout son sens dans ce désert, tu sais... Ne me dis pas que tu va ajuster tes pourcentage pour ça ? »

Ryuzaki préféra ne pas relever. De son côté, Light s'apprêta à reprendre son parcours comme sa chanson avant qu'un écho ne viennent bruisser à ses oreilles... Celui de sa propre voix... En train d'entonner un certain couplet... Un couplet auquel elle ajoutait une infime nuance de malice...

Elle se retourna dans la directions de ce murmure pour apercevoir... ou plutôt s'apercevoir qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans ce désert... C'était son propre reflet qu'elle apercevait au loin, en train de marcher dans sa direction...petit à petit...

-:-

 _She says days go by I don't know why  
I'm walking on a wire _

Le désert continuait de s'étendre... Tout comme le silence... Vu la pingrerie de celui qui pouvait l'autoriser à se désaltérer, elle préférait économiser le peu de salive à sa disposition...

Décidément, y avait-il une seule chose qui ne lui serait pas distribuée au compte-goutte ici ? Ah si, le temps... elle en avait du temps à perdre... Tout comme ce détective qui la retenait ici visiblement...

Un soupir s'immisça dans l'atmosphère pour se réverbérer contre les parois d'une bulle de silence... mais quelque chose était venu agrémenter l'écho qui lui caressa les tympans... Un murmure...

Ryuzaki ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse une fois de plus de l'écho de sa propre voix... Ces deux possibilités étaient bien les seules à sa disposition... Et pourtant, si elle prenait la peine de se concentrer sur ce son qui tourbillonnait à la périphérie du désert, elle pouvait le décomposer en plusieurs voix distincts enchevêtrées les unes aux autres... Des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme la sienne ou celle du métis... des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas en fait...

Plissant les yeux, Light s'efforça de déchiffrer le sens de ces paroles qui se chevauchaient les unes les autres à l'unisson... Une chanson... Non, le terme chant aurait été plus approprié... Étant donné la distance, la mélodie se perdait dans un brouillard confus, mais la tonalité générale lui était familière... Un cantique ? Un chant grégorien ? Ah, une variation du Kyrie Eleison peut-être... Une atmosphère religieuse dans tout les cas...

Les premières minutes, l'adolescente décida d'écarter cette supplique lointaine pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce chemin qui ne la menait nulle part... Dans un désert, les mirages faisaient partie du paysage après tout...

Au bout d'un certains temps, l'hymne consacré à la divinité gagna en intensité et en insistance... Pour un peu, elle se serait imaginé que les choristes l'invitait implicitement à prendre part à la mélopée...

Ridicule... Il fallait continuer, quand bien même c'était pour revenir à son point de départ une fois de plus...

Ils insistaient de plus en plus... Que c'était irritant... Ils étaient libres de prier leur Dieu autant que ça leur chante, le désert était à tout le monde après tout, mais il pouvait au moins lui faire la grâce de la laisser en dehors de leurs cérémonies...

Une demande des plus raisonnable, mais qui se heurtait à un léger écueil... Ce chœur invisible ne pouvait pas la laisser en dehors de la cérémonie puisqu'elle en occupait le centre... Ce n'était à n'importe quel divinité que s'adressait leurs prières...

Et à l'instar d'un détective, la foule invisible des dévots s'obstinait à voir Kira dans cette cellule qu'elle ne partageait pourtant avec personne d'autre...qu'elle-même...

Une réalisation horrifiée qui poussa l'adolescente à presser le pas de plus belle, pour maintenir le maximum de distance entre elle et la multitude qui convergeait en direction de son idole.

A quoi bon ? Avait-elle oublié la nature de sa prison ? Elle pouvait faire rouler cette sphère sous ses pieds aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait, cela ne changerait absolument rien à sa position par rapport à celle de ses poursuivants, ce monde s'obstinant à demeurer suspendue perpétuellement à sa place... Des poursuivants qui ne semblaient pas assujettis aux mêmes règles puisqu'ils se rapprochaient progressivement de leur proie...

Elle avait beau tourner sur elle-même à s'en donner le vertige, ils demeuraient dissimulés dans l'angle mort de son champs de vision. Pourtant, elles pouvaient sentir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent... Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait finalement rien en dehors de cette maudite musique qui enroulaient ses harmoniques autour d'elle comme autant de cordes, alors même que sa tonalité s'éloignait du _Kyrie Eleison_ pour se rapprocher du _Dies Irae_...

Ce nom... Ce maudit surnom qui essayait de bousculer violemment celui qu'elle avait reçu à son baptême, il se faisait plus insistant... Même en se plaquant les deux mains sur les oreilles, elle l'entendait résonner... accompagné d'ondulations se rapprochant des _alléluias_...

A croire que c'était au sein de son propre crâne que s'était niché ce chœur qui la tourmentait... C'était peut-être littéralement le cas... Après avoir infecté un détective, cette folie s'était étendue au monde entier, pour mieux encercler de toute part la dernière récalcitrante qui s'obstinait à demeurer en dehors du moule qu'on avait façonné à son intention...

S'effondrant sur ses propres genoux tout en maintenant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, l'adolescente commença à supplier ses adorateurs de garder leur louanges pour eux...

Mais la vague ne refluait pas... Pire, cette musique commençait à se dissocier en une multitude d'échos, chacun avec une tonalité différente mais tous réuni dans la même harmonie...

La vieillarde qui suppliait de sa voix chevrotante une divinité tellement plus réelle que celle qui s'obstinait à planer dans son paradis, condamnant les pauvres mortels à demeurer dans leur enfer.

Le murmure plaintif de l'enfant maltraité qui souhaitait plus que tout au monde demeurer dans l'ombre protectrice de l'entité qui avait réussi à faire naître une lueur d'hésitation dans l'œil de ses tortionnaires.

Les demandes insistantes des victimes qui trouvaient la justice officielle un peu trop procédurière et laxiste à leurs goût.

Les appels de l'aide de la lycéenne harcelée par ses camarades de classe, qui avait pu bénéficier d'une accalmie lorsque le passage d'un ange vengeur avait ramené ses tourmenteurs dans le droit chemin... Un répit qui commençait à s'effriter de jour en jour.

Les hurlements de rage de ceux qui attendaient en vain que leur cas, ou plutôt celui du criminel qui détruisait leur vie, parvienne enfin à l'attention d'une incarnation de la justice qui s'était décidé à faire usage de son glaive...et s'obstinait maintenant à le laisser reposer dans son fourreau.

Les prières désespérés des foules de réfugiés qu'une dictature ou une guerre civile forçaient à l'exil volontaire sous peine de venir grossier les charniers qui ensanglantaient leur terre natal.

Les ricanements gênés des criminels qui auraient préféré que leur Nemesis se décide une fois pour toute à prendre une position claire, au lieu de les tourmenter avec la possibilité qu'elle revienne les hanter d'une seconde à l'autre.

La longue litanie de reproche des martyrs qui demandaient en vain à leur idole les raisons de l'abandon dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Les murmures de déception de ceux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire remarquer, au détour d'une conversation à la terrasse d'un café ou la table d'un repas de famille, que le taux de criminalité commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement de la normale dont il s'était éloigné, ces dernières semaines. Quoiqu'on pense de Kira et de l'alternative qu'il prétendait représenter face à la police, il avait au moins le mérite d'arrêter les criminels pour de bon...

Les psaumes marmonné par des croyants qui se rendaient à leurs églises, leurs synagogues, leurs temples et leurs mosquées pour adresser leurs louanges au nouveau visage que leur version du divin avait endossé à leurs yeux.

Les cris de douleurs de ceux qui se flagellaient en place public dans l'espoir d'émouvoir une divinité qui s'était rassasié un peu trop vite à leur goût...

Ils étaient des centaines... des milliers... des centaines de milliers... Non des millions... et la foule dévoilait toujours des rangs supplémentaires à la lisière de l'horizon... Une multitude innombrables venu effectuer son pèlerinage autour d'une nouvelle Mecque... Une Mecque dont la Kaaba était d'un blanc immaculé... A l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du cube que la foule venait honorer au cours de son parcours circulaire.

Ce cube dont les murs commençaient à tanguer dangereusement sous les coups de la multitude venue frapper à sa porte...

Assez... _Assez_ ! S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient... Non, _il_ allait la rendre folle...

« Ryuzaki... »

Un murmure lourd de menace implicite qui avait brisé net la rêverie du détective alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'évolution à donner à sa stratégie.

« Oui ? »

« Arrêtes ça, tout de suite. »

Les yeux du métis se plissèrent. De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien parler ? De sa détention ? En ce cas...

« J'ai bien peur qu'il soit encore un peu trop tôt pour ça... Mais si tu te décidais à me dire... »

« _Arrêtes ça tout de suite_ ! »

Elle ne se contentait plus de lui intimer cet ordre, elle le lui avait _hurlé_ , au point de faire sursauter les inspecteurs qui étaient restés de garde à ses côtés.

« Arrêtes-ça...Par pitié...Arrêtes...ça... »

Cette lueur qui brillait au sein de deux yeux exorbités tandis qu'elle passait instantanément de la rage à la supplication. Elle était _terrorisée_ , mais par quoi ?

Le sang du détective demeurait à une température glaciale, mais son rythme cardiaque commençait imperceptiblement à s'accélérer.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Yagami ? Je ne demande rien de mieux que de t'aider, mais si tu n'es pas plus claire que ça... »

« . . . Je sais bien que cela ne peut venir que de toi... »

Matsuda comme Aizawa s'était rapproché de l'écran, interpellés par l'anomalie qui était venu troubler la monotonie glaciale d'une détention qui n'en finissait plus.

« Je peux t'assurer... »

« Qu'ils se taisent... Par pitié, qu'ils se taisent... »

Si elle avait conservé les mains libres, nul doute qu'elle les aurait plaqué contre ses oreilles. Balayant d'un revers autoritaire les suggestions murmurées par deux policiers qui commençaient à vouloir s'immiscer dans une cellule, Ryuzaki souleva un micro de la table où il reposait pour le positionner sur ses genoux.

« Light... Ecoutes-moi. Il faut essayer de te calmer. »

« Qu'ils s'en aillent ! Dites-leur que je ne suis pas là... Dites-leur...qu'ils se trompent... Pitié, même si vous êtes convaincus du contraire... Éloignez-les d'ici...»

Calant son pouces entre ses incisives, le détective commença à s'interroger sur la stabilité mentale de sa prisonnière. Des hallucinations ? Au vu de sa situation, c'était de leur absence qu'il aurait fallu s'étonner... Depuis combien de temps la maintenait-il en dehors du sommeil dans un isolement complet au sein d'un environnement stérilisé de tout stimuli visuel ? De fait, cela faisait sans doutes, des jours non des semaines qu'un décalage avait du s'établir entre la réalité et sa perception, mais jusqu'à présent, il était demeuré invisible au regard d'un observateur extérieur...

« Light. Calmes-toi. Respires profondément. Nous sommes seuls, toi et moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi dans cette cellule. Et personne en dehors de l'équipe n'a eu vent de ton emplacement, ou même du fait que nous avions une suspecte sous notre garde. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. »

Un soupçon d'hésitation s'était glissé au sein de la détresse de l'adolescente.

« Personne ? Absolument...personne ne sait...que je suis ici ?T...tu en es certain ? Absolument certain ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir ? Qui est ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir ? Au vu de son attitude, on aurait pu la croire arc-bouté contre une porte dans l'espoir de retenir une foule venue procéder à un lynchage, en lui offrant le rôle principal.

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, une sécurité hermétique était dans le cahier des charges lors de la construction de ce quartier général. Et en admettant qu'une faille existe, nous disposons de plusieurs plan d'évacuation en cas d'urgence. Si la situation exigeait d'y avoir recours, sois assuré que nous ne te laisserons pas derrière nous. »

« T...tu me le promets.. ?Promets-le moi... S'il te plaît...»

Pour un peu, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il était en train de raisonner une fillette qui suppliait ses parents de lui assurer que ses cauchemars ne représentaient aucune menace dans le monde réel.

« Oh voyons, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire des promesses de ce genre ? Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que personne ne pourrait rentrer ou sortir d'ici sans mon accord, et que je ne suis pas disposé à le donner à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. »

Elle semblait le calmer... Cette prison hermétique qui l'écrasait de son poids venait de se métamorphoser en un bunker imprenable qui la plaçait hors de portée de la catastrophe. Non, il devait pratiquement lui apparaître comme le plus réconfortants des cocons au vu de la sérénité qui avait commencé à adoucir ses traits.

« E...et...tu me promets...que tu...n'as diffusé...aucun enregistrements...dans cette cellule... »

« Absolument aucun... »

L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla se rasséréner un peu plus...avant que la panique ne fasse son reflux.

« Alors dans ce cas...comment...est-ce que je peux les entendre.. ? »

Promenant son pouce sur ses lèvres dans une expression songeuse, Ryuzaki s'efforça de décortiquer la situation. Valait-il mieux la laisser dans le flou, de manière à pouvoir enrôler ses démons intérieurs comme assistants au cours cette séance d'interrogatoire ? Ou était-il plus prudent de la ramener progressivement à la surface de la réalité, avant que les dommages sur sa psyché ne s'aggravent ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement, Light ? »

« Est...ce que les meurtres...ont repris ? »

Oh, la culpabilité venait-elle jouer les ventriloques avec ses anciennes victimes ? Intéressant..

« Non. »

« Les adeptes de Kira... est-ce qu'ils...se sont manifestés ? »

Ryuzaki se caressa le menton en calculant soigneusement la dose d'information à fournir à sa prisonnière. Il pouvait se cantonner aux manifestations spontanée qui s'était déroulés entre l'éclipse du premier Kira et l'aurore du troisième.

« Eh bien, disons qu'une partie non négligeable de l'humanité s'est senti obliger de manifester publiquement son syndrome de Stockholm vis à vis d'une meurtrière...Que ce soit dans les édifices religieux traditionnels ou ceux qu'ils ont improvisés à la gloire de leur idole. Il y a eu des défilés exigent la libération de leur sauveur, et quelques pétitions demandent la comparution de mon humble personne au tribunal pour répondre d'un crime contre l'humanité, l'assassinat de son nouveau Dieu. »

« Ils savent... »

Les pupilles d'un détective se contractèrent. Est-ce que cette incarcération portait enfin ses fruits ? Si elle amenait sa prisonnière à lui dévoiler, au moins en partie et de manière indirecte, les méandres de son plan, cela justifierait amplement le temps comme les efforts qu'il y avait consacré...

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont supposés savoir ? »

« Ils savent...que je suis là...Ils viennent me chercher, Ryuzaki... Ne viens pas me dire le contraire, je les entends frapper à la porte de ce bâtiment... Ils viennent...Ils sont déjà là...Ils...Ils vont m'emmener... Ils vont m'emmener... »

Relâchant sa tension dans un soupir, Ryuzaki contempla avec un mélange de déception et de tristesse l'adolescente qui se recroquevillait petit à petit sur elle même dans l'espoir de disparaître.

Cette foule dont elle anticipait la venue, ce n'était clairement pas celles des fidèles venu combattre pour leur salut en extirpant leur messie de sa prison. Paradoxalement, la divinité se sentait même plus à son aise auprès des inquisiteurs qui la tourmentait qu'auprès de ses coreligionnaires.

Étrange...pour ne pas dire déconcertant... Lorsqu'il avait observé cette criminelle dans son milieu naturelle, pas un trait de son visage n'avait manifesté la moindre émotions au moment où les derniers criminels à alourdir sa liste rendaient leur dernier soupir... et voilà qu'à présent, ses propres adeptes représentaient un fardeau trop lourd à endurer...

Pour la toute première fois, un détective se décida à accorder un minimum de considération à la plus fantasque des hypothèses proposées par sa suspecte. Light Yagami avait-elle été littéralement _possédée_ par une entité d'un autre monde, qui avait naturellement glissé d'un hôte à l'autre lorsque sa première victime s'était retrouvé sur le poing d'expier ses crimes ?

Absurde, mais cela demeurait néanmoins plus crédible que son innocence au vu des preuves circonstancielles accumulées... et depuis le tout début, cette affaire portait effectivement la marque d'un autre monde.

Un frisson glissa le long de l'échine du métis tandis que la surface de son thé ondulait sous l'effet des oscillations qui avait parcouru sa tasse.

Ridicule, c'était ridicule... avant d'aborder le domaine de l'improbable, il fallait délimiter celui de l'impossible avec circonspection... Et de toutes manière, en attendant...

« Light, personne ne va venir te chercher. Je te le garantis. Les murs de cette pièces sont totalement insonorisées. Si tu entends quoi que ce soit en dehors de ma voix, tu es clairement victime d'une hallucination. »

« T...tout ça...n'a rien de réel ? V...vraiment...Je...je...ne sais plus...je ne sais pas... »

Si on en jugeait au regards nerveux qu'elle jetait en direction des murs, la réalité peinait encore à s'ancrer dans sa conscience. Il fallait procéder progressivement...

« Focalises-toi sur ma voix, rien de tout cela n'est réel, personne ne va venir. Répètes calmement après moi, personne ne va venir.»

« P...personne... ne...va venir...Personne ne peut...venir...Per...sonne... »

Ce mantra semblait avoir de l'effet, il fallait l'encourager sur cette voie.

« Lààà, voilà. Est-ce que ca va mieux ? Si nécessaire, je peux demander à Aizawa et Matsuda de monter la garde devant ta cellule. Est-ce que ça te rassurerait ? »

La respiration de l'adolescente reprenait un rythme normal, les murs avaient cessés de trembler sur leur bases, la foule s'éloignait... Le _Dies Irae_ avait fait place au _Kyrie Eleison_ , qui commença à se dissoudre dans un murmure inaudible...pour s'étouffer complètement derrière la voix de son détective, cette voix qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi ferme, non, _rassurante_ qu'à l'instant présent.

« Je...N...non...ce n'est pas...ce n'est plus nécessaire... »

« Si tu changes d'avis sur ce point, n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir. Si c'est nécessaire, et de manière exceptionnelle, je maintiendrais la porte de ta cellule entrouverte pour que tu puisses les voir. De cette façon, tu pourras t'assurer que je ne te mens absolument pas. »

Visiblement convaincue que ses peurs étaient prises avec le sérieux approprié, la fille de Soichiro secoua la tête, avant de se reprendre au dernier moment pour entrouvrir ses lèvres.

« R...Ryuzaki ? »

« Oui ? »

Elle inclina les yeux avec une certaine timidité.

« J...je sais que...que...c'est sans doute difficile...pour toi...après tout...je ne sais pas...depuis combien de temps...tu es de garde...P...peut-être que je t'ai empêché...d'aller dormir...m...mais... Est-ce que...tu pourrais...rester là ? A...au moins jusqu'à la fin...de la nuit...enfin, ce n'est...peut-être pas la nuit...de ton côté...eh...hehe...ce n'est jamais la nuit...de mon côté alors...enfin...t...tu me comprends... »

« Mais voyons, c'est la moindre des choses que je restes penché sur ton cas le plus longtemps possible. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si c'est juste de me parler...N'hésites pas... Je serais toujours là... »

« M...m...merci... »

Ce sourire... ce faible sourire qu'elle lui adressait au bord des larmes, des larmes de gratitude qui plus est... il devait avouer que cette réaction là, il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'interpréter... Encore moins comment la prendre...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert._  
 _She searched the desert for one hundred years._

 _The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert._  
 _She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years._

 _The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea._  
 _How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with?_

 **— Frederica Bernkastel**

 _Assez... j'en ai assez...il faut que tout ça s'arrête..._

Fatiguée... Elle était fatiguée... pour ne pas dire à bout... Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était arrivé au bout de ses forces, mais un détective comme un criminel l'avaient agrippé par le bras, chacun de son côté, pour la traîner toujours un peu plus loin... dans une seule et même direction...

Ces deux frères ennemis qui semblaient unis par le même jugement...Light Yagami était Kira...

Qu'est ce qu'une adolescente, aussi brillante soit-elle, pouvait opposer aux déductions du plus grand détective de la planète ? Et quelle raison aurait pu pousser le plus grand meurtrier de la planète à partager sa cellule en brillant par son absence, à l'intérieur comme en dehors ?

« Ryuzaki... »

« Oui ? »

« Je...suis fatiguée... »

Une évidence auquel elle donnait la tonalité d'une capitulation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller l'intérêt de son interlocuteur, quand bien même il le dissimula derrière une énième remarque pince-sans-rire.

« Au vu de la situation, cela n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant. »

Light n'avait plus le cœur à rire, ou même sourire face à cette observation, tout juste la force de frotter sa tête de gauche à droite contre le sol de la cellule.

« Fatiguée...de nier l'évidence...depuis le début...tu...avais...raison...je dois...être Kira... »

Ryuzaki reposa sa tasse après avoir avalé d'une seule lampée la mixture qui avait la consistance de la mélasse et une saveur qui évoquait vaguement celle du café. Ils arrivaient enfin au dénouement ? Une partie de lui même ressentait une forme de tristesse à l'idée que l'affaire la plus intéressante de sa carrière touche à sa fin... une autre partie se réjouissait, celle qui était trop fière pour confesser à son tour qu'elle était fatiguée de ce match nul qui s'éternisait... la dernière fraction de sa personne n'était pas resté aveugle à l'infime nuance qui ouvrait les aveux de la détenue.

« _Je dois être Kira_ ? Une formulation des plus curieuses. Ce serait appropriée pour évoquer une hypothèse. Incongrue dans le cadre d'une confession, après tout, la dernière personne sur terre susceptible d'éprouver des doutes vis à vis de l'identité de Kira doit bien être la meurtrière elle-même. »

L'adolescente remua les épaules dans une expression apathique.

« Et pourtant... Pour...tant...Pour quelle autre...raison...est-ce que...j'aurais pu...la...mettre en doute...ton hypothèse...hein ? Mais...mais si je prends...un peu...de recul... Si j'essaie... de me voir...comme tu dois me voir...en ce moment... alors... je suis...bien forcée d'employer le rasoir d'Ockham...non ? »

« Effectivement... Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de postuler une tierce personne pour expliquer tes crimes. A ce stade, l'existence ou non d'une preuve est du domaine de la formalité. »

Une observation qui s'enfonça dans le silence, sans que la moindre onde ne parcourt la surface du lac suite à sa disparition. Ryuzaki demeurait sans trop y croire dans l'anticipation des aveux qui se substitueraient enfin à la preuve qui lui manquait. Des aveux inutiles mais paradoxalement indispensables, si le troisième Kira n'était pas venu bouleverser l'équilibre dans les coulisses, il aurait pu conclure l'affaire, quitte à ce que son rapport comporte un angle mort de taille sur la plus intéressante des trois questions. _How dunnit ?_

Conclusion dépourvue d'intérêt comme de saveur, tout le sucre du monde n'aurait pas pu effacer l'amertume qu'une victoire pareille aurait laissé sur son sillage. Kira aurait peut-être perdue la partie, mais dans sa chute, il aurait réussi à faire basculer le plus illustre des détectives de son piédestal, en lui offrant la pire cicatrice possible, celle d'une affaire qu'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de résoudre.

Le genre de balafre qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas aborder comme une médaille témoignant de sa bravoure sur le champs de bataille. Peu importait le nombre comme la complexité des affaires qui auraient continué d'émailler sa carrière, elles se seraient toutes effacées derrière la zone d'ombre formée par la plus importante de sa vie... Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il serait demeuré hanté par le visage émacié de cette adolescente, et les secrets qu'elle aurait emporté dans sa tombe.

« Tu sais... Ryuzaki... Vers la fin... j'étais...heureuse d'apprendre...que les crimes... de Kira s'étaient arrêté...pour de bon... Oh...je sais...j'aurais du m'en réjouir...dès le début...mais dans...ma situation...enfin...tu comprends... »

S'extirpant de sa rêverie mélancolique, le détective rapporta son attention sur celle qui n'avait pas encore projeté l'ombre de son unique défaite, mais continuait néanmoins de s'interposer devant sa plus grande victoire.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'as finalement amené à t'en réjouir, justement ? »

« Eh...hehe... C'est idiot... Mais quand j'étais...plus jeune...beaucoup plus jeune... Je pensais que si je cessais de croire en la justice... même une seule minute... elle mourrait... Ma petite variante de la fée qui meurt...si on met en doute son existence... Un jeu stupide...mais ça n'avait rien d'un jeu pour moi... enfin... tu connais les gamines... Elles ne se rendent...même pas compte que c'est un jeu... Elles ne savent pas encore...ce qu'est un jeu... puisqu'elles passent...leur journée à s'amuser...Je pensais...que la gamine avait grandie...mais... »

Plus appropriée à la confession de Kira. Est-ce qu'il se rapprochait réellement du dénouement ? Aucune importance... qu'il soit parvenue à l'épilogue ou non, le détective devait se retirer dans les coulisses, et prendre la peine d'écouter la criminelle qui avait eue la politesse d'acquiescer après avoir suivi jusqu'au bout le chemin des déductions qui aboutissaient à sa personne. Courtoisie élémentaire après tout.

« ...mais finalement...j'en suis revenue...au même point... sauf que...maintenant...ce n'est plus la justice que...je m'imagine pouvoir retenir entre...mes bras...pour la protéger...ou l'empêcher de fuir, cette petite peste irresponsable... Non...maintenant, je m'imagine que...c'est Kira... que tant que je...resterais ici... elle ne pourra pas en sortir non plus... C'est irrationnel...je le sais bien, mais...dans ma situation... »

« Oh non, Yagami, c'est parfaitement rationnel. Nous savons tout les deux pourquoi, hmm ? »

Il avait adressé un sourire qui se voulait complice en direction d'un écran de surveillance, cet écran sur lequel se reflétait toute la misère du monde, quand bien même elle parvenait à donner à ses lèvres un pli moqueur, sans que ça n'atténue la tristesse qui les tordait petit à petit.

« Ah...oui...mais comme tu le sais...j'ai eu beaucoup de mal...à comprendre... Pour être honnête...je n'y arrive toujours pas... Je m'imaginais vraiment...que j'étais capable de retenir... Kira ici...avec moi... Un détour...alambiqué... pour éviter d'admettre...qu'il n'y avait...personne d'autre que moi ici...Personne d'autre... Ah...en dehors de toi...bien sûr... mais... mais... plus le temps passe... et plus j'ai du mal...du mal...à...à... »

« A prendre au sérieux ce petit jeu ? »

« N...non...c'est...le contraire...Tout le contraire... Je...J'ai...réellement l'impression... qu'elle est là... juste derrière moi... p...parfois... je l'aperçois... tu sais... du coin de l'œil... Bien sûr quand je me retourne...il n'y a personne...mais pourtant...pourtant... je sens bien...que je ne suis pas...que nous ne sommes pas...seuls, ici...Ryuzaki... et le pire...c'est qu'elle se rapproche... De jour en jour...Elle se rapproche... Je ne sais pas...combien de temps... je vais la retenir... J'ai...même peur de m'endormir... Eh...hehehe... c'est idiot...mais je me suis persuadée...que si je ferme les yeux...c'est elle...qui se réveillera à ma place... et que je ne serais...plus là...pour la retenir... »

Les doigts du détective se caressèrent le menton tandis que ses yeux se plissaient dans une expression qui évoquait la réflexion plus que la méfiance. Pas besoin de se torturer les neurones bien longtemps pour deviner l'identité de la colocataire dont elle se plaignait. Un phénomène de dissociation ? De l'ordre du probable...

Cela s'accordait même remarquablement avec ses premières analyses sur Kira, qui n'avaient pas manqué de s'étoffer suite à sa rencontre avec Light Yagami...

Son tout premier meurtre était un accident... ou plutôt une expérimentation... En témoignait le certain temps qui s'était écoulé avant qu'il n'ouvre le chemin au carnage dont il formait le prélude... Le contraste entre la gravité des crimes qui entachaient les casiers judiciaires de la première victime et ceux de la seconde corroborait également cette hypothèse.

Quelle ironie... Le crime le plus insignifiant de Kira était celui qu'elle avait mis le plus de temps à digérer...

Un mystère qui pouvait s'expliquer assez facilement... Elle avait testé un pouvoir dont la réalité lui apparaissait encore hypothétique, avec assez de cynisme pour sélectionner une victime qui ne susciterait guère de remords chez sa meurtrière...et qui en avait suscité beaucoup plus que prévu...

Light Yagami s'était retrouvé seule face à l'alternative entre l'innocence et la culpabilité, et la route qu'elle aurait souhaité sélectionner était définitivement murée... Impossible de nier ce crime... impossible également de l'endosser...Aporie qu'elle avait résolu ou plutôt dissous en quittant le carrefour pour se tailler une troisième branche. Oui, elle avait tué, mais cela ne constituait pas un crime pour autant, mieux, c'était parfaitement _justifié_... et dans ce cas, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Dans cette perspective, s'abstenir de tuer revenait à embrasser l'injustifiable... Un voyage de mille lieux commençait toujours par un simple pas... et celle qui n'avait pas eu la force d'endosser un malheureux crime n'aurait jamais celle d'endurer les milliers sous lesquels elle avait essayé de l'enterrer...

A ce stade, il n'était guère étonnant qu'elle se soit empressé de répondre à son défi. Avec elle ou contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser de tierce alternative, elle ne pouvait pas autoriser l' _existence_ d'une tierce alternative. Si ses actions étaient justifiées, rien ne pourrait excuser ou justifier la moindre opposition qu'on dresserait sur sa route.

Elle avait sacrifié tellement de victimes sur l'autel de son perfectionnisme, cette petite narcissique qui refuserait d'admettre le moindre écart entre sa personne et la perfection qu'elle chérissait tant.

Diagnostic corroboré par ses premières observations de Light Yagami, et renforcé par leurs confrontations... mais il était peut-être nécessaire de le nuancer...

Les charniers qu'elle avait recouvert de la bannière de la justice, leur seul véritable justification était la sauvegarde de son ego si fragile... Auréoler le reflet de son propre miroir d'une aura divine faute d'avoir la force de le contempler les yeux dans les yeux, autrement...Cependant, il était également possible qu'elle ait assuré la pérennité de son ego en le scindant en deux parts égales, laissant Light Yagami chérir sa si précieuse innocence en toute quiétude, tout en abandonnant à Kira le fardeau des crimes nécessaires à sa sauvegarde.

Une adjonction à l'hypothèse de départ qui pouvait expliquer le contraste entre l'attitude actuelle de la prisonnière et celle de ses premiers jours de captivité.

Bien évidemment, si cette hypothèse était correcte, les secrets de ses crimes étaient profondément enterrés dans le subconscient de l'adolescente, en compagnie de celle qui les avait commis à sa place.

Ce n'était pas la force de caractère d'une meurtrière qui lui avait permis de résister aux méthodes d'interrogatoires avancées qu'il lui avait fait endurer, c'était paradoxalement sa faiblesse... Elle n'était pas l'actrice ou la joueuse de poker talentueuse qu'il avait fantasmé, bien au contraire, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se montrait on ne peut plus sincère avec son détective... Quant à cette chanson qu'elle lui avait fait fredonner...

Ryuzaki se mâchouilla le pouce tout en déroulant les implications de ce renversement de perspective.

A défaut de le placer en échec, elle aurait bloqué la partie dans un cycle perpétuel où les deux antagonistes réitérait continuellement le même mouvement, la criminelle ne pouvait pas placer son roi ou plutôt sa reine à l'abri plus d'un tour, le détective n'avait pas encerclé son adversaire de manière suffisamment étroite pour la paralyser sur la toute dernière case où elle pouvait se positionner.

Il avait emprisonné la bonne personne, mais sa véritable proie avait eu le mauvais goût de s'éclipser hors de sa portée malgré tout. Pire que tout, juste avant cette déclaration de forfait qui ne disait pas son nom, elle s'était efforcé de passer le relais à un successeur plus timoré et donc potentiellement insaisissable.

Dire qu'il avait pensé que sa défaite se cantonnerait à un match nul, mais non, elle l'avait bel et bien mise en échec ! Le seul lot de consolation était d'avoir mis la main sur la meurtrière, cette meurtrière qui était à sa merci, tout en demeurant définitivement à l'abri.

Une humiliation pareille... Cette petite peste lui infligeait une _humiliation pareille_... à lui, le plus talentueux des détective et surtout le plus mauvais des perdants, il n'y avait que Kira pour le concurrencer sérieusement sur ce point...

Si le détective avait souhaité casser l'ongle de son propre pouce d'un coup de dent rageur, la fureur commençait à lui donner la force nécessaire.

Il fallait néanmoins admettre que c'était un fort joli coup de sa part... Pour un peu, il se serait permis de lui offrir des applaudissements, quitte à leur donner un rythme comme une tonalité des plus sarcastique.

« Ryuzaki... »

La tonalité suppliante avec laquelle son pseudonyme avait résonné arracha le détective à ses réflexions amères. Des réflexions qu'il s'empressa de garder pour lui tandis qu'il actionnait un micro en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

« Excuses-moi, Yagami. Ne crois surtout pas que je n'accorde aucune importance au petit problème que tu m'exposes, j'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir.»

Oui, il fallait réfléchir...et se calmer. Pour le moment, sa défaite restait hypothétique, même en admettant que ses dernières réflexions sur la véritable identité de Kira soient avérées. Au fond, il n'avait même pas à modifier sa stratégie... Le seul et unique obstacle qui lui restait, le paravent derrière lequel s'abritait cette sale gamine qui le narguait, il était sous ses yeux, à la surface d'un écran de surveillance... en train de s'accrocher mentalement à son propre tortionnaire comme une planche de salut tandis qu'elle se débattait à la surface des eaux sombres du désespoir...

Light Yagami... Cette maudite possibilité qui lui évoquait une épine coincé profondément sous sa plante de pied, son postulat de départ était justement la fragilité de la psyché de cette adolescente... Une psyché qui se fracturait un peu plus de jour en jour... Il suffisait de la regarder... Il suffisait de...

« Ryuzaki... »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que...tu as lu... Maitre Eckhart ? Non... ce n'est pas la...peine de répondre... il pensait... il avait...une vision intéressante... de l'enfer...Il le plaçait...au même endroit que le paradis... en fait... c'était plutôt un purgatoire... une vision...simple...si simple... tout les régions...de l'au-delà...réunies au même point... les damnés souffraient...toujours...autant...mais...c'était seulement... c'est seulement...la partie mortelle de notre être...qui se consume...dans ce haut fourneau...T...tu sais...cette partie humaine...si humaine...trop humaine... quand elle a fini... de brûler... tu te rends compte que les démons...qui t'entouraient... étaient en fait des anges... Dès le début...il ne voulait que...te sauver...me sauver... c'est juste...que je ne m'en rendait pas encore...compte... »

Si fragile... tout comme son sourire...et celui qui commençait à le démanger...

« Je vois. C'est une vision intéressante de la justice... »

« Ah... je pensais que...tu la trouverais...naïve... si naïve...cette justice qui donne à tout...le monde...le droit à son paradis... »

Un doigt glissa le long de la lèvre d'un détective tandis qu'il se remémorait une certaine conversation.

« Oh. Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut la trouver naïve. Mais elle ne me déplaît pas. La justice gagne à la fin...parce qu'elle est plus forte que tout ce qui peut exister... enfin, non...justement...parce qu'elle est plus douce... »

Des mots qu'il avait offert jadis à une autre jeune femme qui s'interrogeait sur la justice, elle aussi.

« Eh...hehehe... c'est...surprenant venant de ta part... ou peut-être pas... au point où j'en suis...il y a tellement de chose que je...commence vraiment...à comprendre...sur toi...comme sur moi... M...mais tu sais... même si...j'arrive à l'accepter...cette version de l'enfer... je commence...à me demander...si cette partie de moi que...tu es en train de rôtir à petit feu...pour son propre bien...cette partie si humaine...un peu trop... c'est peut-être justement... la meilleure que j'avais... en tout cas...je la préfére... à celle qui restera...Il avait aussi... une version...intéressante de la vision béatifique...Eckhart... la bienheureuse union du croyant...et de sa divinité... tu sais comment il...décrivait ça ? Il parlait de s'enterrer...vivante...dans le sépulcre divin... cette âme si petite... ne pouvait pas contenir... un océan de perfection pareille... le récipient devait...nécessairement éclater...m...mieux...il devait s'en réjouir... c'était...un suicide spirituelle... et j'utilise...ses mots... un joli va et vient hydraulique... au fur et à mesure...que tu te dépouille... de toi même... Dieu prend toute la place... _elle_ prend toute...la place...il n'y en aura plus...du tout...pour moi... à la fin... »

Ryuzaki soupira. Les réflexions de l'adolescente semblaient rejoindre les siennes, même si elles empruntaient un parcours des plus alambiqués... Non, il voyait les choses à la troisième personne, elle les voyait à la première, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Kira allait gagner...ou plutôt, Light Yagami était en train de perdre... de se perdre... mais au final, il ne resterait qu'un seul gagnant à la fin du duel, le détective qui pouvait se contenter d'attendre un peu plus longtemps...

« C'était plus ou moins la possibilité que tu avais évoqué quand tu m'as proposé de t'enfermer ici. »

« O...ui...A l'époque... il me restait...encore un doute... encore... de l'espoir... l'espoir que les meurtres continueraient...ou en tout cas...qu'ils reprendraient... un espoir...un petit peu...trop malsain... A...près tout... il valait mieux...il vaut mieux...pour tout le monde...que je sois Kira...m...mais... Je...je...hic...je... »

Les sanglots se substituaient aux mots, mais leurs significations n'en devenaient que plus limpides, aussi limpides que les larmes qui s'écrasaient les unes après les autres sur le sol d'une cellule.

« Je peux comprendre à quel point la réalisation doit t'être douloureuse. Mais malheureusement... je ne peux pas y faire grand chose... »

Elle aspira une large goulée d'air avant de recracher péniblement les mots qui lui restaient sur le cœur.

« Oh...si...tu peux faire...quelque chose... Tu peux remplir...la promesse...que tu as faites à Kira... »

Ryuzaki écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser dans une expression indéchiffrable.

« Yagami, j'ai promis à ton père d'envisager une alternative à l'exécution. »

« Quelle alternative ? M'enfermer à vie...ici ou ailleurs ? Cela revient à m'exécuter pour de bon... Ryuzaki... Kira survivra...m...mais moi...moi...j...je... Quitte...à devoir mourir...je préférerais... je préférerais...que ce soit la...partie la plus humaine qui...survive à la toute fin... Je sais bien...qu'elle est pathétique... mais ça reste... la meilleure... même si ça en dit...long sur le reste... Celle qui est venu...te demander... de l'aider... Celle qui a eu la force... de te demander...d'enfermer Kira ici...avec elle... et de l'y maintenir...quoique je puisse te dire... Je ne te demandes pas...je ne te demande plus...je ne te demanderais plus... de me faire sortir... Enfin...en un sens, si...je voudrais... sortir d'ici...et laisser Kira derrière moi... A...lors...s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... »

Ces mots qui avaient traversé un brouillard de larmes et le plus désespéré des sourires, qui les lui adressait ? Light Yagami ? Ou bien Kira ? Peut-être même les deux.

Peu importait après tout... Ce qui comptait, c'était la réponse à leur apporter. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un adversaire envisageait le suicide si c'était le prix à payer pour entacher la carrière d'un détective d'une défaite qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer.

« Yagami... Non, Light... Il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais réussi à m'offrir... Une chose que seule Kira peut m'offrir... une chose qui disparaîtra définitivement avec toi... »

« Et ? E...est ce que ce n'est pas... la meilleure chose à faire.. ? T...tu as vu ce que j'ai...fait... avec ce secret... Il vaut...mieux l'enterrer avec...moi... »

En l'absence du troisième Kira, cette requête aurait été des plus raisonnable, même s'il aurait préféré qu'on lui révèle la clé de l'énigme avant de la mettre à l'abri des convoitises. Mais malheureusement pour elle...

Que faire ? Et surtout que dire ? Lui révéler l'existence de son successeur ? Trop risqué, cette arme à double tranchant pouvait signer l'arrêt de mort de Light Yagami mais aussi constituer sa planche de salut... Après tout, elle pouvait toujours s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas trois Kira mais simplement deux, et que le premier avait eu la gentillesse d'exister en dehors de son subconscient...

Il n'y avait aucun dilemme à trancher... Que Light Yagami achève de se consumer dans son enfer, il aurait tout le temps d'interroger sa jumelle suite à son départ hors de ce monde... L'option la plus rationnel, et aussi la plus juste au final... Elle n'était innocente que parce qu'elle s'était déchargé de ses crimes sur une autre... Cela pouvait faire illusion à ses propres yeux mais à ceux d'un juge impartial...

Pourquoi hésiter ? Pour un minuscule pourcentage de chance ? Celui que Kira n'ait jamais été dans cette cellule en premier lieu ?

Soichiro Yagami avait eu le courage de faire face à la pire option qui puisse exister pour lui, c'était sans doute _fair play_ de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur avant de décider du sort de la fille qu'il avait remise entre ses mains...

En admettant que la dissociation qui semblait éclore dans la conscience de cette adolescente ne soit pas l'énième bluff d'une criminelle beaucoup plus retorse et talentueuse qu'il l'avait estimé... Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être psychiatre pour deviner les symptômes d'un syndrome de Stockholm grandissant chez sa prisonnière... Rien d'étonnant à cela, s'il avait cherché à aboutir à ce résultat, il n'aurait pas eu à modifier sa stratégie d'un iota, et en un sens, il avait intégré cette possibilité à son arsenal dans l'espoir de faire plier sa criminelle.

De là à ce qu'elle lui offre la variation la plus radicale du genre, reniant sa propre innocence, plutôt que de faire face à la possibilité que son cher détective ait pu se tromper... non, lui infliger toutes ces horreurs pour rien...absolument rien...

Même sans aller jusque là, si on prenait en compte l'ardeur quasi fanatique que Light avait manifesté vis à vis de l'injustice, cette passion dont il avait supposé qu'elle ait accouché de Kira...

Avait-il réussi à la mettre face à une injustice suffisamment atroce pour qu'elle se montre incapable d'admettre seulement son existence ? Light Yagami ne pouvait être que coupable à ses propres yeux, autrement, comment aurait-elle pu subir pareil tourment ?

Argh, il était détective, pas psychiatre, il fallait se baser sur les faits, pas sur les états d'âme hypothétiques d'une adolescente... Cette adolescente qui le suppliait de plus belle de mettre fin à ses jours, ou plutôt à cette unique journée qui n'en finissait plus...

« Light. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer la méthode auquel tu as eu recours, je pourrais peut-être... »

« Mais je...ne peux pas...et je ne veux...pas...devenir...ou redevenir...celle qui...pourrait... »

Ryuzaki se malaxa les genoux en réfléchissant à ses options.

« Il reste la possibilité...que tu n'ai jamais connu cette méthode en premier lieu, même si nous sommes tout les deux persuadés du contraire... Que ce soit vis à vis de ton père, de ta famille, ou même...et surtout de toi, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque... »

Une possibilité qu'elle ne trouvait pas seulement désespérante...mais également _hilarante_ s'il en jugeait aux spasmes soulevés par un gloussement hystérique.

« Sé...rieusement... Tu va...défendre mon innocence...toi ? _Toi_? Oh...vraiment... »

« Il y a une différence entre zéro et un pourcent. C'est tout ce qui te reste. Et pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, c'est beaucoup trop pour envisager ce que tu me demandes. »

Voyant les portes de sa prison se referma sur elle...la laissant seule à seule avec la meurtrière qui lui tenait compagnie, la prisonnière se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, ponctués de sanglots, avant qu'un murmure ne commence à bruisser aux oreilles du détective.

« Pardon ? »

« Même en admettant...que je puisse être innocente...et honnêtement...même moi...je n'arrive plus à...y croire... Je te demande... de faire... ce que tu as...à faire... »

Ce monde n'était plus seulement sorti de ses gonds, il venait de se renverser pour se tenir suspendu la tête en bas.

« Yagami, ce n'est pas parce que tu _pourrais_ être Kira... »

« Justement... Que je le sois...ou non... _j'aurais pu_ être Kira... Ne viens pas...me dire le contraire...J'ai passé...beaucoup...de temps avec moi-même... tellement de temps...seule...avec moi-même... Et je sais bien...je sais bien que...si j'étais... J'insiste sur le _si_...si j'étais réellement innocente... la seule chose qui m'aurait séparé de...d'elle... c'est le hasard... juste ça, le hasard... la roulette aurait pu me tomber...dessus...que ça n'aurait rien changé...alors ça ne devrait rien...changer...que ce soit une autre...ou un autre...qui ait été...exposé à la tentation... »

Elle lui demandait... _sérieusement_...de la condamner la peine capitale...pour un crime qu'elle aurait pu commettre dans une réalité alternative ?

S'il gardait son calme, le regard du détective en disait long sur la manière dont il se retrouvait désemparé face à cette criminelle qui lui réclamait sa propre condamnation.

Néanmoins, il fallait bel et bien lui concéder son point, dans l'infime possibilité où elle ne soit pas Kira, elle semblait bien plus appropriée à ce rôle que le criminel qui l'avait abandonné dans cette cellule.

Pour autant, il n'y avait pas de nœud gordien à trancher de la manière la plus définitive... qu'elle soit innocente ou coupable, il était hors de question d'accéder à sa requête...

« Navré, Yagami...Tu m'en demandes trop... Beaucoup trop... »

« Ahh...ah...je...n'en peux...plus...Ryuzaki...est-ce que...tu comprends...ça...Ryu...zaki ? _Je n'en peux plus_! Est-ce...que...tu peux...comprendre ça.. ? Est...ce que...tu...peux.. ?»

Oh oui, il pouvait... Il ne le pouvait que trop bien... Beaucoup trop bien... et c'était bien ça le problème...

Le dénouement était bel et bien devant lui...il aurait fallu s'en réjouir... il fallait s'en réjouir...alors pourquoi...

« Je ne peux pas, Yagami. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas... il ne pourrait peut-être pas...remplir cette promesse...


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _« L'esprit du cobaye tentera désespérément de créer des souvenirs lorsqu'il n'en a pas »_

 **Barrières au voyage transdimensionnel, R. Lutece, 1889**

 **(Bioschok infinite)**

Kira...une menace muette, impalpable, invisible, omnipotente, omniprésente...il ne lui manquait que l'omniscience pour se hisser à la hauteur que lui attribuaient ses adeptes... et pour cause, un détective avait pris la peine de le démontrer à la face du monde, c'était bel et bien un être humain qui se dissimulait derrière ce nom...

Mais paradoxalement, cette limite à la toute puissance d'une divinité, elle intensifiait l'angoisse qu'elle suscitait au lieu de l'atténuer...

Il suffisait d'imaginer une psychotique instable ayant sorti un revolver en plein milieu de la rue, faisant mine d'hésiter devant chaque passant horrifié qu'elle paralysait sur place en l'alignant sur la ligne de mire de son canon, murmurant « _est-ce que se sera toi_? »...

...avant d'enchaîner « _ou toi_ ? » en se retournant sur elle même, au plus grand malheur de l'infortuné qui avait essayé de s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds tant qu'elle lui tournait le dos...

...pour ensuite pivoter une fois de plus en enrobant son gloussement d'un « o _u peut-être même...toi_? »...

...et de se détourner de sa victime potentielle pour interpeller la suivante d'un « _et toi aussi_? » accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur, tout en soulignant son petit sourire malicieux de la pointe de sa langue...

Une rencontre bien plus terrifiante que celle d'un tueur glacial qui serait venu droit dans votre direction sans laisser la moindre ambiguïté sur sa seule et unique victime...

C'était la nature du paradoxe, la terreur était d'autant plus stable que la certitude sur laquelle elle reposait était instable...

Une roulette russe capricieuse vous torturait avec l'espoir qu'elle pouvait en choisir un autre... et la menace symétrique qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'arrêter sur vous finalement...

Parmi la foule innombrable qui composait la lie de l'humanité, combien était tombé à genoux chaque soir, en implorant de leurs prières le Dieu qu'il raillait seulement hier ? Qu'il s'agisse du Dieu de leur enfance qu'ils appelaient à leur secours dans leur désespoir, ou de la divinité bien réelle qui avait pris sa place... Cette divinité qui leur susurrait un « _est ce que ce sera toi_ ? » à l'oreille à tout heure du jour et de la nuit...

Au tout début, ils l'avaient certainement supplié de les épargner... mais lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que la compassion ne faisait définitivement pas partie des attributs de cette entité, ils s'étaient sans doute montré plus raisonnables...

 _« Il y en a d'autres que moi ! Beaucoup d'autres... Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'eux avant ? Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas t'occuper d'eux en premier ? Si c'est nécessaire, je peux te dire leurs noms... »_

Et à la toute fin, ils finissaient par comprendre... une réalisation qui prenait la forme d'un hurlement, qu'ils le poussent au milieu de la foule, ou dans le secret d'un refuge bien précaire face à celle dont le regard comme la colère traversait les murs comme les distances pour frapper droit au cœur...

 _« Oui c'est moi ! Dis-moi que c'est moi, cette fois ! Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! Si tu dois me tuer, fais-le en une seule fois, au lieu de me tuer chaque nuit...et chaque jour...et chaque heure...chaque minutes... pour faire mine de m'épargner l'instant suivant... »_

(Des supplications que Light pouvait d'autant mieux s'imaginer...et comprendre, à présent)

Mais Kira ne dispensait pas seulement son angoisse aux criminels...

Light Yagami ne s'était jamais senti coupable de quoi que ce soit... en tout cas rien de ce qu'elle pouvait se reprocher n'aurait attiré l'attention de cet ange vengeur qui planait au dessus de chaque ville de la planète...

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de frisonner en sa présence... et ce bien avant de devoir partager sa cellule avec...

Un frisson qui était celui de l'excitation, lorsque les journaux télévisés avaient fini par admettre officiellement l'existence de celle qui faisait jusque là l'objet de phantasmes, de rumeurs ou de légendes urbaines qui passaient d'un anonyme à l'autre, que ce soit en empruntant le téléphone arabe ou en sautillant d'un tweet à un forum en passant par le détour d'une conversation skype...

Excitation face à la nouveauté... Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui sortait définitivement de l'ordinaire, dans tout les sens du terme... Kira n'évoluait pas seulement au dessus du commun des mortels, il recouvrait également un quotidien si terne jusque là de couleurs aussi étranges que dérangeantes, sans être pour autant dépourvues d'une certaine beauté...

Intéressante... Une personne définitivement intéressante... Elle avait brisé le cycle, l'éternel retour des mêmes crimes comme des mêmes iniquités avait volé en éclat sous la marche en avant du progrès... Il y avait de nouveau un _avant_ et un _après_ , au lieu d'un éternel _toujours_...

Light pouvait offrir son soutien comme ses encouragements à son père, et n'avait pas hésité à y ajouter son aide quand on la lui avait réclamé à contrecœur, en vérité, et dans le secret de son cœur...

Oui, si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même, à défaut de pouvoir l'être avec ses proches, elle s'y intéressait un peu trop à ce tueur en série... Cet assassin qu'elle ne comprenait que _trop bien_... Ce juge dont les critères se recoupaient avec les siens plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre... Cet inconnu dont elle se sentait pourtant plus proche que son propre père... Une idée qui l'irritait, mais qui dans le même temps, lui faisait battre le cœur, et la faisait trembler comme une jeune fille amoureuse...

Amoureuse ? Non, c'était bien plus intense que ça... Ce criminel là n'était ni un homme, ni une femme, encore moins un monstre, mais bel et bien un Dieu... Son Dieu... et ça n'avait rien d'une hyperbole...

Laissé à elle-même et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la fille d'un commissaire se serait sans doute agenouillée au centre de sa chambre, les mains jointes l'une dans l'autre, en murmurant les louanges de son sauveur sans chercher à retenir ses larmes...

Son sauveur ? Oh oui... Il ne s'était pas contenté de sauver ce monde qui s'acheminait inexorablement vers la perdition... il l'avait surtout sauvé...d'elle-même...

On pouvait faire une différence... Quelqu'un avait fait une différence en tout cas...et donc tout le monde le pouvait, y compris l'aînée des sœurs Yagami...

Elle n'avait plus besoin de demander à sa mère de couper le flot d'informations au moment des repas, elle allumait cette télévision d'elle-même, brûlant d'impatience à l'anticipation des événements qui se refléteraient à la surface de l'écran...

Inutile de s'inquiéter quand Sayu arpentait les rues de Tokyo, loin de la protection d'un père ou d'une grande sœur, _quelqu'un_ veillait sur chacun de ses pas, tenant à distance la horde de loups affamés qui reluquait en bavant ce petit chaperon rouge...

Tôt ou tard, son père pourrait prendre une retraite bien méritée, à présent qu'un monde nouveau déployait sa corolle, un monde où les commissaires comme les inspecteurs pouvaient enfin se reposer après des années de bon et loyaux service, maintenant que le seul véritable policier nécessaire effectuait ses rondes...

Un monde qui n'avait pas besoin d'un second juge non plus... Il faudrait se décider à changer de voie...

Oui, Kira lui avait dérobé sa place... Ce n'était plus à elle de faire la différence, ce n'était plus à elle de juger et de condamner, elle ne formerait plus l'exception, au contraire, elle se fondrait tout naturellement dans la nouvelle norme... et à partir de ce haut plateau, de nouveaux sommets s'élèveraient bien au dessus d'elle tandis que l'humanité se glissait enfin dans l'âge d'or suite au jugement dernier...

Aussi douce soit-elle, cette saveur n'était pas dépourvu d'amertume... En vérité, quand bien même cela aurait aboutit au même résultat, elle aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse... Prendre la place de ce juge au lieu de l'admirer de loin...

Ce juge qui finirait peut-être par exécuter son propre père, comme il avait assassiné la doublure d'un détective, douze agents du FBI, et un inspecteur qu'elle avait croisé de temps à autres, quand elle rendait visite à un commissaire de police sur son lieu de travail...

Une réalité suffisamment terrifiante pour faire perdre de son charme au chant des sirènes, ou plutôt aux cantiques qui s'élevaient en direction d'une divinité...

Kira devrait faire face à la véritable justice, tout comme elle devait contribuer à son arrestation. Malgré... Non, précisément, parce qu'elle avait eu la faiblesse de croire en lui...et au final, continuait de le faire tout en s'acharnant à lui arracher ses secrets...

Pourquoi rechercher sa trace avec autant de dévotion ? Pour lui faire face bien sûr... mais après ? Si jamais l'assassin tendait la main dans sa direction au cours de leur première et dernière rencontre, succomberait-elle à la tentation de la prendre dans la sienne...pour mieux l'embrasser après avoir laissé ses genoux tremblants s'écraser sur le sol, aux pieds d'un meurtrier ?

Une question qui la hantait d'autant plus que la réponse la plus probable n'était pas nécessairement celle qu'elle désirait le plus...

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était montré si complaisante avec les provocations de Ryuzaki quand il l'avait percé à jour, et poussé le vice jusqu'à l'accuser de ne faire qu'un avec son idole ? Pour cela qu'elle avait été gagnée par l'angoisse à l'idée que ses rêves les plus inavouables avaient pu prendre corps à son insu... Pour cela qu'elle s'était enfermé ici après avoir confié la clé de sa cellule à un détective ?

Sans doute... et maintenant, elle réalisait que l'ombre qui la faisait frisonner prenait naissance sous ses propres pieds... que cette divinité en direction de laquelle elle avait secrètement adressé autant de louanges que de malédiction, elle n'était rien d'autre...rien d'autre qu'une projection d'elle-même...Au cours du face à face, la seule personne qui se présenterait devant elle serait le reflet que lui renverrait son miroir...

Comme le disait si bien ce très cher Eckhart...

 _L'œil par lequel je vois Dieu est l'œil par lequel Dieu me voit_

Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit senti si proche de cette divinité... Une divinité bien plus proche de la fille aînée d'un commissaire que ne l'avait été sa petite sœur...ou qu'elle ne l'avait été elle même...

Les phantasmes de toute puissance n'avaient plus rien d'enivrants, ils n'en étaient devenu que plus obsédants...

Terrifiée par sa propre ombre... littéralement terrifiée par sa propre ombre... cette ombre qui semblait s'insinuer dans le moindre des pores du corps dont elle était supposé n'être qu'une extension, la recouvrant d'une pellicule visqueuse par dessus, en plus de se tailler un chemin douloureux par dessous en glissant à l'intérieur de ses propres veines pour remonter jusqu'à l'organe qui en faisait circuler le contenu, ce cœur qu'elle caressait gentiment d'une main invisible, poussant la malice jusqu'à le chatouiller, lui arrachant des frissons qui semblaient être le prélude d'une attaque cardiaque... _Elle_ était là... si près... contre elle... tout contre... plus prêt que ne le serait le plus doux des amants ou la plus dévergondée des amantes... à lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille...

 _Est-ce que ça sera toi ? Non...en fait... ça sera..._

« ...m...moi... »

Un balbutiement à la frontière de l'inaudible, mais qui avait résonné avec la force du carillon annonçant l'apocalypse, un tocsin qui avait lancé l'appel à la curée...

Elle comprenait maintenant... comprenait que ce n'était pas ce monde gangrené jusqu'à la moelle qui s'enlisait inexorablement au sein de sa propre décomposition... la putréfaction n'était pas à l'extérieur comme l'imaginait une lycéenne, elle était... à l'intérieur... rampante, grouillante, bourdonnante, chitineuse, écœurante...

Cette part d'ombre prenait maintenant la forme d'une multitude d'insectes invisibles grouillant sur sa peau et même par dessous... Un asticot glissait entre chacun de ses orteils, une colonie de fourmis grimpait le long de ses jambes à la suite des éclaireurs qui lui parcouraient le bras, ses menottes lui mordaient plus férocement les poignets que jamais alors qu'elle essayait en vain de gratter les piqûres dont la constellaient les dizaines de moustiques qui s'en donnait à cœur joie sous ses vêtements, les chuchotements de son âme sœur étaient devenu des lombrics qui s'immisçaient de force jusqu'au bout de ses tympans, une araignée lui caressait la glotte, faisant remonter un flot de bile et la cinquantaine de chenilles qui se tortillaient dans son estomac, sa respiration s'accélérait tandis qu'elle serrait ses genoux les uns contre les autres, elle serrait les dents pour se retenir d'appeler au secours, de peur d'ouvrir le chemins au nuage de mouches qui bourdonnaient tout contre ses lèvres...des mouches ou quelque chose d'approchant...

Écrasant un cafard entre sa langue et son palais, l'adolescente le recracha dans un haut le cœur avec l'appel au secours qui manqua de lui déchirer les cordes vocales...

Un détective avait brusquement relevé la tête d'une mare chocolatée, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé, trois doigts avaient instantanément relâché la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur la hanse d'une tasse, abandonnant le récipient et son précieux contenu aux dures lois de la gravité, deux inspecteurs se précipitèrent à ses côtés dans un mouvement de panique pour contempler une batterie d'écran de surveillance avec la même expression incrédule...

Aucun des trois ne pouvait percevoir l'horreur qui avait germé au fin fond d'une cellule, mais ils pouvaient s'en faire une idée approximative face à la réaction qu'elle suscitait chez son unique occupante...

La distance qui pouvait séparer les lieux de détention de leur suspecte de la chambre capitonnée d'un hôpital psychiatrique venait de voler en éclat dans un hurlement strident.

Oui, c'était bel et bien la démence à l'état chimiquement pure qui irradiait du regard de la malheureuse comme des spasmes qui agitaient ses quatre membres, tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de les extirper des cercles d'acier qui les entravaient, en donnant l'impression d'avoir l'énergie suffisante pour parvenir à ses fins...

Crise d'hystérie qui semblait fissurer toutes les digues, ce n'était pas simplement les sanglots qui aspergeaient le sol de la pièce, c'était également le peu de chose que son occupante pouvait encore extirper de son estomac au vu de la famine à laquelle on l'avait condamnée... Un flot de bile qui semblait agité de soubresaut aux yeux d'une adolescente, alors qu'elle voyait des scolopendres remuer dans sa direction pour se glisser entre ses lèvres et s'enfoncer à nouveau à travers son œsophage...

Ryuzaki décolla de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser en arrière, pour s'emparer d'un micro, s'efforçant d'ignorer le contact douloureux des fragments de porcelaine qu'il écrasait sous ses pieds nus.

« Light ! Qu'est-ce qui se... »

« Sortez...moi...d'ici... _Sortez-moi d'ici_...Sortez-moi d'iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Une main se crispa autour de la tige métallique que surmontait un microphone. Il pensait qu'on ne pourrait jamais aller trop loin avec cette criminelle là, seulement pas assez... Elle prenait un malin déplaisir à lui démontrer à quel point il s'était trompé.

Se calmer... Se calmer et surtout la calmer...

« Light. Il n'y a rien ici, rien ni personne, en dehors de nous, essaie... »

« Enlevez-moi ça...tout de suite... Tout de suite ! Ils...sont partout...Il y en a partout...Partout ! De plus en plus...il y en...a...toujours plus...ah...ahhhhh... »

Rétractant ses lèvres, le détective les mordilla. Cette situation était en train de lui échapper à un rythme exponentielle digne de la croissance d'une colonie de bactérie dans un bouillon de culture... _Elle_ était en train de lui échapper... et s'il ne trouvait pas moyen de la retenir, ce serait pour de bon !

Un pouce actionna un micro, aucun son n'en caressa la surface. Que dire ? Et surtout que faire ? Que faire à part...

« Ryuzaki, nous ne pouvons plus laisser faire ça. _Vous_ ne pouvez plus laisser faire ça. Il faut la sortir d'ici, _maintenant_ ! »

Des mots aussi fermes que la poigne de fer qui s'était refermé autour du bras d'un métis. Argh, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui rajouter une mutinerie sur le dos ! Mais le regard glacial du détective ricocha contre celui de l'inspecteur comme la détermination qui durcissait les traits d'ordinaire si conciliants de son collègue.

« Vous voyez très bien qu'elle ne va plus tenir bien longtemps... qu'elle ne tient déjà plus ! »

Bien sûr qu'il le voyait. Pour qui est-ce que ces deux imbéciles le prenait ? Des imbéciles d'autant plus irritants qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il fallait faire preuve de sang froid, ce dont personne ici ne semblait capable... y compris un détective, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire monter son irritation d'un cran.

« Sortez moi d'ici. Par pitié, sortez...moi...d' _ici._.. Vous n'avez pas...le droit...vous n'avez pas besoin...J..je ne suis pas...p...pas...je...ne suis...K...k...Je suis Kira ! Vous m'entendez ?! JE SUIS KIRA ! Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez alors sortez-moi d'ici ! Sortez...sortez-moi...sortez...s..sortez.. »

Un sursaut d'adrénaline fulgura le long des veines du détectives, balayant littéralement Aisawa comme ses objections du revers de la main, au point qu'il se serait sans doute écrasé sur le sol si Matsuda ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis.

Ca y est... Ca y est... _Ca y est_ ! Il y était parvenu. La fenêtre d'opportunité ne s'était pas ouverte, il l'avait défoncé à la hache et il fallait s'y engouffrer maintenant !

« _Comment_? Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ?! »

« ...s...sais pas...j...je ne...sais p...pas...plus...je n...ne sais plus...pluuus... m...mais... j...je...je...je... »

Ryuzaki manqua d'arracher un micro à sa prise pour le porter à ses lèvres.

« Dis-le moi et je te ferais sortir d'ici tout de suite. _Tout de suite_ ! »

Une négociation qui avait la tonalité d'un ordre, si ce n'est d'une menace.

« Je ne sais plus. Je ne...sais plus. Je...m'en souviendrais...mais...je ne sais...sais...j...je... »

Si elle s'était cambré en arrière de quelques degrés supplémentaires, sa colonne vertébrale se serait sans doute rompue net, mais le ressort qui agitait la détenue se brisa en premier, la relâchant pantelante et gémissante sur le sol comme un amas de chiffon...ou une poupée dont les engrenages se seraient subitement détraqués, l'agitant de tressautement erratiques qui évoquaient la mécanique défaillante plus que l'être humain...

« Je...j...je...jeeee... »

« Light ! »

Un nom écartelé entre la rage et la supplication tandis qu'il sifflait entre les lèvres d'un détective.

« Jeee...n'en...peux plus...plus..plus, plus, pluuuuss...A...ssez...assez... _Assez._..je...j...je...Sor...tez moi...d'ici...quelqu'un...que quelqu'un...me...sortes...d'ici...quelqu'un...quel...qu'un...s'il...vous plait...p-pitié...au secours...au se...cours... »

La mécanique rendait définitivement l'âme... Le ton n'était plus saccadé, nerveux... Ses mots ne transperçaient plus le plus lourd des silences par une batterie de hurlements... ils traînaient... rampaient juste au dessus du sol...agonisaient...dans des murmures qui se prolongeait... évoquant de manière inquiétante les derniers souffles qui se hissaient sur les lèvres d'une mourante...décroissaient...petit à petit...jusqu'à devenir inaudible...et laisser la place aux sanglots...

« ...se...cours... »

Un micro s'éloigna en chute libre du visage d'un détective pour aller osciller au bout du bras qu'il laissa retomber. Son autre main s'appliqua sur un front qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pesant. Rien...rien... _Rien_ ! Absolument rien ! Tout ça...pour...rien... A la fin, il ne restait plus rien pour justifier les moyens... A moins précisément que les moyens n'aient fini par cesser de justifier la fin, justement... Peu importe... Plus rien n'avait d'importance...A part...peut-être...la dernière chose à faire... la dernière qui restait à faire...la seule chose à faire...

« ...Pa...pa...ma...man...S...Sa...yuuu... »

La plus grande criminelle qu'il ait jamais croisé s'en était définitivement allé... tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière... tout ce qu' _il_ avait laissé derrière...c'était cette fillette pitoyable qui ne désirait rien de plus mais aussi rien de moins que de se réfugier pour de bon auprès de sa famille...

Matsuda avait commencé à tourner les talons en direction d'une cellule, un détective n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de le retenir plus longtemps.

« Nous allons la chercher. »

Ce n'était plus une requête, aussi insistante soit-elle, c'était un fait qu'on lui annonçait. Un fait qu'il accueillit d'un regard simplement...fatigué... Il n'avait plus le cœur à refuser, mais il ne se sentait guère en état de donner sa bénédiction pour autant. Qu'ils fassent comme bon leur chante, il n'avait plus son mot à dire sur cette farce.

« Ryu...za...ki... »

Un micro glissa hors des doigts qui avaient cessé de se recourber autour de sa tige, le larsen qui résonna un instant dans la pièce interrompit deux inspecteurs à mi-parcours.

Elle ne le suppliait plus. Elle l'appelait à l'aide. C'était... ridicule... Ridicule...

« Matsuda, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné la permission de partir d'ici. »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer le poing, laissant à son collègue le soin d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre permission. »

« C'est compréhensible. Mais de mon côté, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

« Si c'est une démission qu'il vous faut... »

Rien d'une provocation, Aizawa le mettait au défi de le mettre à la porte, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça, mais qu'il la refermerait derrière lui en accompagnant son _véritable_ supérieur tandis qu'il escorterait sa propre fille jusqu'à un lit d'hôpital.

« Je ne parlais pas de l'investigation. »

Son interlocuteur hésita avant de plisser les yeux.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parl... »

Ignorant royalement son assistant récalcitrant, Ryuzaki frotta ses pieds endoloris sur le tapis avant de les glisser dans une paire de baskets.

« Il y a vraiment besoin de vous l'expliquer ? Maintenant, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous écarter. Quelqu'un m'attends, et vous êtes en plein milieu du chemin, messieurs. »

Les deux mains dans les poches, le métis passa devant un inspecteur éberlué sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Il fît néanmoins l'effort d'adresser un sourire et un semblant d'explication au second policier qui se dressait sur sa route.

« Comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ...Une question...de responsabilité, tout simplement. Quand on rend son verdict face à l'accusé, il faut le faire en sachant pertinemment qu'on le regardera les yeux dans les yeux au cours des tout derniers instants qu'il passera en ce bas monde. C'est la moindre des choses à lui accorder. Parce que si cette épreuve nous apparaît au dessus de nos forces, c'est le signe que le verdict n'était pas aussi solide qu'il le paraissait __prima facie__ »

Matsuda était partagé entre l'espérance et l'angoisse. Etait-il en train de partir annoncer sa libération à une détenue ou son exécution à la condamnée ?

« ...l...les tout derniers instants... »

Ryuzaki soupira sans que son sourire ne se dissipe pour autant.

« Oh, nous n'y sommes pas encore arrivés. Rassurez-vous. Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini. »

Après quelques instants à contempler le dos du détective qui s'éloignait en direction d'une cellule, l'inspecteur se décida à l'interrompre,

« ...m...même maintenant...vous pensez toujours...qu'elle...qu'elle aurait pu...qu'elle pourrait être... »

Énième soupir.

« Le pourcentage n'a pas varié d'un iota. 99% et ils sont toujours de mon côté, pas du sien. Ceci étant dit... Un point de pourcentage, c'est toujours au dessus de zéro... Aussi simple que ça...Sans doute pour ça que c'était si difficile... ou plutôt si facile de l'oublier...»

Sur cette explication laconique, le détective disparut au détours d'un couloir sans prendre la peine de compléter son explication ne serait-ce que d'un regard.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Une question futile traversa la conscience d'un détective comme une étoile filante, tandis qu'il enfonçait calmement les touches d'un digicode, les unes après les autres.

A combien de temps remontait sa dernière rencontre en face à face avec Light Yagami ? Une question d'autant plus futile qu'il en connaissait la réponse avant même qu'elle ne se pose d'elle-même. Un sourire souleva légèrement le doigt qu'il promenait le long de ses lèvres.

La réponse, oui. 42. Cela faisait 42 jours. Pas grand chose dit comme ça... Évidemment, il aurait fallu rajouter 42 nuits, dont une bonne partie d'une blancheur immaculée... Cela lui semblait toujours une durée insignifiante... Insignifiante à l'échelle d'une vie, et pourtant il lui semblait exhumer les souvenirs d'une autre vie, justement... Oui, cette période supposée si courte avait un relent et même une saveur d'éternité...

Une porte coulissa dans un chuintement. Tellement de temps... Tellement de temps passé auprès d'une personne, à observer cette personne sans lui laisser la moindre zone d'ombre où se dissimuler, et il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de la regarder une seule fois... Ou plutôt si... il l'avait finalement trouvé...

Ce n'était plus Kira qu'il avait devant les yeux tandis qu'il contemplait l'adolescente allongée quelques mètres plus loin... Non pas qu'il ait renoncé à sa principale suspecte, loin de là... Non pas qu'il ait laissé ses hypothèses sur le seuil de la porte avant de la franchir, il était bien trop prudent pour cela...mais peut-être qu'il aurait été plus honnête d'avouer qu'il en était incapable...

Simplement... et sans doute pour la toute première fois depuis leur première rencontre, ou plutôt la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se refléter à la surface d'un écran, alors que les caméras n'étaient pas encore dissimulées dans les murs d'une cellule, il voyait... Light Yagami... Celle qui était derrière la suspecte dans l'ombre de laquelle se dissimulait Kira...

Il la voyait mais la réciproque ne s'appliquait plus... Les abysses qu'il contemplaient étaient bel et bien aveugles, cette fois... Les yeux vitreux rougies par des semaines pratiquement dépourvues de sommeil auraient pu être réellement de verre... Une poupée, nichée au sein de la plus dérangeante des vallées, une parodie grotesque d'humanité, un réceptacle creux vidée de l'âme qui l'avait jadis animé...

On pouvait difficilement la confondre avec une morte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu faire partie des vivants à un moment ou un autre de sa morne existence...

S'il n'y avait pas eu la ligne humide des larmes en train de sécher sur ses joues, si le sol que surplombait ce visage n'avait pas été maculé d'une flaque à l'odeur douceâtre, si une goutte de salive n'avait pas commencé à tracer ou plutôt prolonger une ligne visqueuse dans le vide, prenant naissance à la commissure de ses lèvres desséchées par la soif...

Ryuzaki relâcha un soupir avant de s'accroupir devant sa prisonnière, et de promener ses doigts dans la chevelure de ce spectre pour l'écarter de la joue humide sur laquelle il appliqua doucement la main...

Elle avait frémi suite à cet infime contact, s'éveillant progressivement de sa catatonie... Mais s'il en jugeait à la manière dont l'adolescente plissait des yeux dans sa direction, s'efforçant de dissiper le brouillard qui flottait autour de l'unique silhouette qui se détachait au sein d'un océan de blancheur, la morte avait laissé la place à une aveugle...

Néanmoins, la prisonnière retrouva finalement la vue quelques secondes après être revenue à la vie...

Les abysses le contemplaient en retour, et lui, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient contempler à leur surface ?

L'éclair de l'incrédulité ? Le froid glacial de la haine qui aurait déchiré l'atmosphère tel un fouet ? La douce chaleur de la gratitude qui se serait déployé autour d'eux tel un nuage dans un ciel serein ? Les eaux croupies de la résignation ? Le miroitement de l'espérance qui renaissait petit à petit de ses cendres ?

Rien de tout cela, ou peut-être que l'intégralité de ces différentes possibilités avait défilé à tour de rôle au sein de ce kaléidoscope vivant, au rythme du battement de ses paupières , se confondant les unes dans les autres ?

Une chose demeurait certaine, malgré tout... La principale chose qu'il pouvait déchiffrer en glissant un regard dans ses deux fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme d'une adolescente, c'était avant tout, et peut-être uniquement la fatigue...

Des lèvres remuèrent faiblement, aucun mot ne s'en échappa, mais le souffle rauque qui glissa à travers se substituait aisément à toutes les paroles...

Il ne savait guère ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, ici et maintenant, mais il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle désirait... Un désir qu'il avait anticipé avant de la rejoindre dans sa cellule.

Calant sa main au sein d'une chevelure auburn, il aida sa propriétaire à se redresser, avant de déployer une serviette d'un revers de son autre main, pour mieux tamponner le visage de sa prisonnière, recueillant sur la surface du tissu la fine pellicule qui imprégnait ses joues, la salive qui s'écoulait sur son menton et les dernières traces de résidus qui se durcissait à la commissures de ses lèvres, des lèvres contre lesquelles il appliqua le rebord de la bouteille qu'il avait débouché quelques minutes plus tôt, exhaussant la prière silencieuse qu'elle essayait de lui balbutier et qui se noya dans un ruisseau de volupté qui la poussa à fermer les yeux pour mieux en apprécier la fraîcheur...

Entre les larmes et les vomissements, la première chose à faire était de la réhydrater. Après cela... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire après cela ?

Peut-être tout simplement ce qu'il avait négligé de faire jusqu'ici... La regarder... Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence... L'objet de son attention avait simplement manifesté de l'étonnement, dans les premières secondes, étonnement qui avait mué en curiosité avant de se dissoudre dans la gène, gène qui s'enfonça progressivement dans les méandres de la fatigue, laissant tout juste quelques bulles remonter à la surface...

« Qu'est...ce...que...tu...fais...là ? »

Des mots qu'elle avait chuchoté faute d'être en moyen de les articuler. Une question qui le poussa à lever les yeux en direction d'un plafond comme si la réponse pouvait y être inscrite.

« Eh bien... tu t'es finalement décidé à te confesser... à me confesser que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur l'identité de celle que j'avais enfermé ici...que tu étais bien celle que nous recherchions...»

« Ah...j'ai...dit...ça.. ? »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir le moindre souvenir des paroles qui avaient jailli en trombe dans sa cellule au cours de sa crise de panique, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en étonner plus que ça...et encore moins s'en offusquer...

« Oui... »

« Ah...A...lors...ça doit...être...vrai...j'imagine... »

Où était passé ses certitudes vis à vis de sa propre innocence ? Quel que soit le lieu où elles avaient disparues, elles y avaient entraîné ses certitudes vis à vis de sa culpabilité, ainsi que ses convictions vis à vis du fait que la différence entre l'innocence et la culpabilité était dépourvue de toute pertinence dans le procès de Light Yagami... quand bien même le juge et l'accusée étaient une seule et même personne...

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper plus que ça. »

Une observation qui fit remuer légèrement les épaules sous lesquelles il avait calé le bras.

« Toi...non...plus...ça...n'a...pas l'air...de...te...pré...occuper...plus...que...ça... »

Ryuzaki leva les yeux du visage de sa prisonnière, pour mieux contempler sa question implicite... Non, il n'y avait l'ombre d'aucune interrogation derrière l'observation qu'elle lui avait murmuré en retour... A l'indifférence du détective pour la question qui l'avait tourmenté répondait l'apathie de celle qu'il avait tourmenté pour cette même question.

« C'est vrai. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser... »

« Oh...moi... je n'y...pense...plus... Je...ne sais...même...plus...ce que...je devrais...en penser... A une époque...cela...aurait...fait...une différence... La...différence...entre Light Yagami...et Kira...j'y accordais...de l'importance... même...quand je n'arri...vais...plus...à la faire...moi-même...Je pensais...quand même...que l'une des deux...me tenait...plus à cœur...que l'autre...qu'à tout prendre...si je ne...devais...si je...pouvais...choisir...ou continuer...de m'imaginer...que je...pouvais...choi...sir...alors...tant qu'à faire...autant...choisir...celle...que je préférais...m...mais...maintenant... maintenant...la différence...ne fait...plus aucune différence...pour moi... Non...plus aucune... »

Le sourire à travers lequel elle avait fait cette confession, si la joie aurait pu difficilement s'y tenir, la tristesse comme les regrets ne venaient pas tracer leurs ombres sous sa courbe pour autant...

« L'une des deux doit mourir. En tout cas, tu estimais que l'une des deux le méritait. Cela devrait faire une différence, non ? »

« Cela...doit...faire...une différence ? »

Une question qui n'était pas rhétorique et encore moins ironique. A en juger par le regard de son détective, la réponse n'était pourtant pas nécessaire. Et si elle prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, il avait parfaitement raison sur ce point...

« Oui...cela...fait...une différence...alors...je voudrais...être celle...qui a le droit...de mourir... »

Son expression aurait été plus appropriée à la fillette qui fermait les yeux en confessant la nature du cadeau qu'elle souhaitait trouver au pied de son sapin qu'à une criminelle signant son propre arrêt de mort en toute connaissance de cause.

« Un choix des plus curieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

L'expression de la criminelle se fît plus énigmatique dans sa sérénité tandis que son sourire s'accentuait légèrement.

« Mou...rir...dormir...r...rien de plus... C'est... là...un dénouement qu'on doit...souhaiter avec...ferveur...Quelle...était...la suite...déjà ? »

Ryuzaki soupira.

« Qui, en effet, voudrait supporter les flagellations et les dédains du monde,l'injure de l'oppresseur, l'humiliation de la pauvreté,les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les lenteurs de la loi,l'insolence du pouvoir et les rebuffades que le mérite résigné reçoit des créatures indignes,s'il pouvait en être quitte d'un simple coup de poignard ? »

En admettant que Kira apprécia le monologue le plus célèbre de l'œuvre de Shakespeare, nul doute qu'elle lui donnait une interprétation bien subversive, notamment en ce qui concernait la direction vers laquelle devait darder le coup de poignard final. Celle qu'il tenait entre les bras s'en tenait visiblement à une lecture plus classique, quand bien même elle aurait sans doute battu des mains avec un enthousiasme dérangeant si une chaîne ne les retenait pas dans son dos.

« Ah...oui...voilà... Mourir...dormir...je ne...fais plus la différence...non plus...et je suis...si fatiguée...Ryuzaki...si fatiguée...est-ce que...tu ne pourrais...pas...juste...me laisser...dormir.. ? »

Une demande qu'elle n'aurait pas formulé avec plus de gentillesse et d'insouciance si elle l'avait adressé à une petite sœur venu sautiller sur son lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Juste...j...juste...ça...rien...r...rien que...ça...rien de...plus...ne veux...rien...de...plus...veux...rien de plus...plus rien...s'il vous plaît...s'il...te...plait...plus...rien...plus...r...rien... »

Le désespoir le plus profond avait illuminé les abysses, aussi intense et soudaine que la lueur que l'éclair faisait jaillir au beau milieu de nuit, écartant les ténèbres un instant pour faire la place au blanc le plus pur.

« R...rien...que ça...je...ne te...demanderais...plus rien...après...promis...hehe...Oui, promis... »

Comment le sourire candide d'une fillette pouvait-il cohabiter avec un regard qui avait contemplé de près, très près et à la première personne, toutes les horreurs du monde?

« R...rien...de...plus... »

Un sourire qui se déchiquetaient petit à petit tandis que de nouvelles larmes venaient se substituer à celles qu'un détective avait déjà essuyé.

Ryuzaki avait fermé les yeux, en relâchant un soupir qui caressa une mèche de cheveux auburn. Que pouvait-il répondre face à une requête pareille ? Rien... Le temps repris son vol, le silence s'éleva à nouveau, entrecoupé par le va-et vient des sanglots d'une criminelle, avant de s'étouffer dans un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit la main de son détective lui presser doucement la tête contre sa poitrine...

Son autre bras s'était refermé autour de ses épaules, verrouillant son étreinte et l'autorisant à laisser glisser ses doigts jusqu'au sommet d'une chevelure auburn pour la caresser.

Une adolescente leva un regard timide en direction de celui qui avait rouvert les yeux pour mieux les incliner dans sa direction.

« .. ? »

« Si ce n'est que ça...rien que ça...je ne peux pas te le refuser, non ? »

Face à l'interrogation muette qui s'était pressé contre les lèvres de sa prisonnière, la première réponse qu'il lui avait offert en retour avait pris la forme d'un sourire...un sourire fatigué.

« J...je peux ? »

Il acquiesça.

« J...je suis...Kira ? »

Aucun différence de tonalité entre les deux questions. Et quoi de plus normale à cet instant ? Aux yeux de celle qu'il retenait entre ses bras, Kira était...

« Tu es celle qui as le droit de dormir...Light... »

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que la réalisation déploie ses ailes à la lumière de l'éclairage d'une cellule, après s'être extirpé douloureusement de la chrysalide de l'incrédulité. Au cours de cette transition, le petit papillon avait rétracté ses jambes pour mieux se blottir contre celui qui l'emprisonnait de manière bien plus intime qu'auparavant...

La plus douce des nuits commença tandis que les paupières d'une adolescente se refermait sur l'éternel crépuscule qui l'avait surplombé si longtemps comme une chape de plomb.

Néanmoins, quelques mots se glissèrent dans l'interstice d'un sourire dans les premières minutes de cette même nuit.

« Toki...to...ki...to...ki...to...ki... »

Ryuzaki rouvrit les yeux pour mieux contempler le corps si frêle qui se pressait contre le sien, et s'interroger sur les syllabes qui s'écoulaient hors des lèvres qui ne lui avaient jamais paru plus belles maintenant que les yeux qui les surmontaient étaient enfin clos.

Il fallut quelques secondes d'observation au détective pour déchiffrer le plus simple des indices. Elle pressait son oreille contre...

« Hehehe...je ne...pensais...pas...que...tu avais...un cœur... »

Une moue dubitative plissa les traits du métis, avant qu'il ne capitule dans une expression amusé.

« Il fallait pourtant bien que j'en ai un. Autrement comment est-ce que tu aurais pu l'arrêter pour de bon, hein ? »

« Ah...oui...hehe...je suis...si bête...mais je n'ai pas...envie...qu'il s'arrête...Non...n'en...aie...pas...en... »

La berceuse qui avait pulsé contre son oreille avait visiblement absorbé l'adolescente pour de bon avant la fin de sa phrase. De son côté, le détective se laissait bercer par un autre rythme, celui de la respiration régulière d'une dormeuse tandis qu'il laissait sa joue reposer sur sa chevelure, un rythme si apaisant, et Light Yagami n'était pas la seule à sentir fatigué, simplement fatigué...


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _L'homme véritable veut deux choses : le danger et le jeu. C'est pourquoi il veut la femme, le jouet le plus dangereux. (...) Le guerrier n'aime pas les fruits trop doux. C'est pourquoi il aime la femme ; une saveur amère reste même à la femme la plus douce. Mieux que l'homme, la femme comprend les enfants, mais l'homme est plus enfant que la femme. Dans tout homme véritable se cache un enfant : un enfant qui veut jouer. Allons, femmes, découvrez-moi l'enfant dans l'homme !_

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Un soupir parcourut la chevelure contre laquelle un détective frottait sa joue dans un état proche de la somnolence... Dans ses souvenirs, Light Yagami était auréolée d'une odeur aussi douce que sucrée qu'il pouvait pratiquement savourer sur le bout de langue quand il demeurait en sa présence... Un arôme fruitée, et pour cause, c'était celui d'un fruit, ce fruit dont les shinegamis étaient supposés faire leur délice...

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas manqué de susurrer quelques remarques suggestives à l'oreille d'une étudiante, tandis qu'il reniflait les effluves qui imprégnaient les mèches de cheveux auburn qu'il frottait entre ses doigts.

Qu'il s'agisse d'un parfum ou d'un shampoing, nul doute que Kira l'aurait jugé approprié pour un tête à tête avec le détective qui suivait sa trace... et pour celui dont les yeux ne s'arrêtait pas à la surface, aussi brillante soit-elle, ni à une chair qui paraissait des plus délicieuses, une pomme se réduisait au cyanure dissimulé au fond de son cœur...

Suite à ce qui lui apparaissait visiblement comme un compliment, elle s'était contenté de se passer le doigt sur ses lèvres, dans une parodie affectueuse d'un des nombreux tic de son interlocuteur... Oh, mais il voyait les choses à l'envers... Quand une adolescente se préparait à un entretien seul à seul avec un membre du sexe opposé, il était on ne peut plus normal que la fleur ajuste ses senteurs aux goûts de celui qui l'avait invité, et pour ce qu'elle pouvait déduire de son attitude, celle qu'elle s'était choisi avait fort bien réussi à capturer l'attention de celui qui suscitait son intérêt...

Des souvenirs qui paraissaient bien lointain, maintenant que plusieurs semaines d'incarcération étaient passé dessus tel un rouleau compresseur. Le fruit défendu en était ressorti dépourvu de son parfum...Étant donné ses conditions de détention, une prisonnière n'avaient guère pu se payer le luxe d'un semblant de coquetterie, ni même celui d'un minimum d'hygiène corporelle...

Aucune remarque à ce sujet n'avait fait vibrer l'atmosphère d'une cellule...en dehors de la requête d'une adolescente au cours des premiers jours de sa captivité... Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui accorder la possibilité de se doucher ? Si la sécurité l'exigeait, _il_ pouvait laisser les caméras branchées... à moins qu'il ne préfère la rejoindre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait avoir grand chose à lui dissimuler maintenant... Après tout, lorsqu'il avait installé des caméras dans le domicile de sa suspecte, il ne s'était certainement pas permis de lui laisser le moindre angle mort, y compris dans une salle de bain...

Une provocation gratuite parmi tant d'autre... Gratuite... Oui, le mot était approprié... Espérait-elle réellement dissiper la méfiance de son détective avec ce genre de simagrée ? Bien sûr que non, mais son but semblait justement d'accroître ses soupçons de la manière la plus innocente possible... Une innocence factice et calculée, qui ne faisait illusion pour personne et qui n'était pas censé le faire...

A croire qu'elle cherchait à aiguiser elle-même l'hypothèse de l'investigateur, sans lui fournir pour autant le moindre embryon de matière susceptible de la rendre plus consistante...

Quel était le point ? Il n'y en avait pas justement... Ce petit jeu constituait son propre objectif, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui en faisait un jeu... un jeu où elle n'était clairement pas la seule à s'amuser... quand bien même il y avait des moments où elle riait du détective au lieu de rire avec lui...

Ce détective qui s'était mis en tête de faire face à Kira, mais semblait éprouver la plus grande difficulté à faire face aux avances d'une femme...et des difficultés plus grandes encore à lui faire des avances qui n'étaient pas imprégnés d'une maladresse contrastant avec la maîtrise du camp adverse... Une maladresse qui n'était pas toujours feinte pour flatter l'ego de sa cible et émousser son intellect, stratégie qui ne semblait efficace que pour le premier des deux objectifs recherchés...

Light Yagami n'était certainement pas la première femme qu'il ait rencontré au cours de sa carrière, mais c'était bien la première à avoir manifesté de l'intérêt pour lui, une expérience déconcertante qu'il ne pouvait pas qualifier de désagréable pour autant... et si on renversait la perspective, ce n'était certainement pas la première criminelle à avoir suscité de l'intérêt à ses yeux, mais c'était bien la première qui le faisait aussi bien en tant que femme qu'en tant de meurtrière potentielle... Sans doute parce que l'une allait précisément avec l'autre dans cette affaire...

Ryuzaki s'efforça de prendre du recul... Quelques centimètres suffisaient... L'objet d'une attention renouvelée gardait la tête incliné sous son propre poids, mais il ne fallait pas grand chose pour corriger l'angle de vue, par exemple l'infime pression que ses doigts exercèrent sur son front tandis qu'il modifiait doucement la position de son propre bras pour offrir un semblant de support à sa nuque... Des doigts qui glissèrent le long d'une joue, se recourbant pour en épouser la surface avant que l'un d'eux ne vienne souligner la courbe d'une autre lèvre que celle d'un détective...

Il s'était efforcé de ne pas troubler le sommeil si précieux qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui accorder, et dans une certaine mesure, il y avait réussi... Un frémissement parcourut néanmoins la main du détective devant la manière dont elle s'était mis à geindre tandis qu'on profitait de son inconscience pour modifier sa position à son insu...

Elle avait entrouvert la bouche pour émettre ce son, ce qui ne manqua pas d'altérer le rythme cardiaque de l'unique spectateur de la scène.

Un certains nombres d'idées fantasques flotta à la lisière de la conscience du métis, profitant de sa fatigue comme de sa complaisance...

Les congédiant mentalement, il préféra se focaliser sur l'expression sereine du visage qui était à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sien.

A la regarder, on pouvait s'imaginer que Kira avait tiré sa révérence de ce monde, le fondateur de la lignée en tout cas, et en un certain sens, c'était le cas... S'il y avait bien un moment où la pire des criminelles pouvait être associée à l'innocence sans qu'il s'agisse d'un masque, c'était bien au cours des nuits qu'elle partageait avec le reste de l'humanité... ces moments où la divinité implacable redevenait humaine, ne fut-ce que quelques heures...

Une dimension de sa proie qui n'offrait aucun espèce d'intérêt à sa capture, raison pour laquelle il s'était efforcé de la lui arracher au cours de ses dernières semaines...et pourtant, cette facette le maintenait captivé... _Elle_ le maintenait captivé...

Parce que les moments de vulnérabilité d'une tueuse en série étaient les seuls où le détective pouvait s'autoriser à relâcher la tension qu'il devait maintenir constante s'il voulait espérer résoudre l'affaire, ou même simplement y survivre ?

Parce que les preuves circonstancielles comme les intuitions se mettaient d'elle-même entre parenthèse au cours de cette interlude ? Après tout, quel que soit l'identité de Kira, c'était uniquement Light Yagami qu'il retenait entre ses bras à l'instant présent...

Cette adolescente qu'il avait traité jusque là comme une extension de sa part d'ombre... Une perspective qui n'était pas simplement en train de se renverser... L'ombre s'était dissipé pour le moment, sans que l'intérêt d'un détective ne suive son chemin... Une anomalie qui ne manquait pas de l'intriguer...

D'un autre côté, il y avait un semblant de vérité dans la déclaration d'amitié qu'il avait offerte à une suspecte au détour d'une investigation dont elle formait le centre...

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais autorisé la moindre criminelle à sa rapprocher de si près du détective qui était sur sa trace... il ne s'était jamais autorisé à s'approcher d'aussi près d'une meurtrière...

Bien sûr, l'utilité de le faire ne s'était jamais présenté jusqu'à présent... Difficile de résister à une tentation qui avait brillé par son absence durant sa vie entière...d'autant plus difficile de l'écarter de la porte quand elle avait finalement réussi à l'entrouvrir avant d'y caler fermement le pied sans donner le signe de s'éloigner de si tôt...

Oui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'un de ses semblables au cours de sa vie... sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais croisé qui que ce soit qu'il considérait réellement comme son semblable, y compris parmi les successeurs potentiels supposés prendre sa relève, un jour... La distance variait simplement en fonction des personnes, elle demeurait malgré tout... Cette distance qui venait de s'abolir en l'espace d'un instant, un instant qui se prolongeait indéfiniment...

Une proximité d'autant plus dérangeante qu'il ne faisait rien pour la corriger... Bien au contraire, il ne demandait rien de plus que de la prolonger un peu plus...

Jusqu'à présent, l'amitié était un concept qui demeurait abstrait ou plutôt extérieur au détective, il pouvait l'intégrer à ses analyses, le simuler ou en tirer partie, en fonctions de ses besoins, cela n'allait pas plus loin... mais il en allait de même avec la complicité jusque là... et si la seconde ne menait pas nécessairement à la première, elle s'en rapprochait néanmoins de suffisamment près pour s'y substituer...

Ryuzaki doutait qu'il puisse s'offrir le luxe d'un ami ou d'une amie à un moment quelconque de sa vie... Il en doutait toujours... mais il avait trouvé Kira...il avait rencontré Light Yagami... Une ennemie, sa meilleure ennemie...

Ce n'était pas sa première amie, non... Personne sur terre ne recevrait de sa part une déclaration d'amitié qui n'était pas cousue de fil blanc, teintée d'ironie, ou lourde d'arrière pensée...

Mais de tout les mensonges du genre, elle avait réussi à recueillir celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité...

Est-ce que la réciproque s'opérait du côté de l'adolescente assoupie contre son cœur ? Cela dépendait du nom qui s'avérerait le plus approprié au final...

Kira pouvait-elle offrir son amitié à qui que ce soit ? Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir récolté son estime...ou sa haine, ce qui revenait sans doute au même... Cette gamine n'avait besoin de personne... Elle pouvait rester seule dans son coin, ou plutôt _son_ petit monde, à s'amuser avec les milliards de pions à sa disposition... Mais L était sans doute le seul camarade de jeu qu'elle aurait jamais face à elle...

Oui... c'était cela... Il en était certain... pour la simple et bonne raison que cette petite insolente était sa toute première camarade de jeu...

L'index d'un détective reprit son va et vient le long des lèvres qui faisaient face à son sourire.

Il l'aimait bien cette petite camarade... La seule qu'il aurait jamais... Il n'hésiterait pas pour autant à l'enfermer dans une prison qui serait peut-être son cercueil... Sans la moindre hésitation, ni le moindre remords... Il fallait distinguer le regret du remords... la distance serait la même qu'entre la nostalgie et la culpabilité... Cela n'avait rien d'incompatible avec le fait qu'il l'aimait...

Rien de romantique dans cette observation qu'il réservait à son fort intérieur... Une amie était déjà beaucoup trop, alors viser au delà... Non, le sentiment qu'il abritait dans son cœur n'avait rien d'enivrant, il avait simplement la douceur d'une sucrerie qu'on faisait rouler sur le bout de sa langue, en espérant qu'elle ne fondrait pas trop vite dessus...

Un soupir caressa le front d'une adolescente tandis que son aîné écartait sa main d'un visage pour l'enfoncer dans sa poche, en quête de la clé qui s'y dissimulait.

Quel était l'intérêt de la délivrer ? Mauvaise perspective, quel était l'intérêt de la maintenir enchaînée plus longtemps à ce stade ?

La seule question qui valait la peine de se poser était la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir déverrouiller une paire de menottes sans réveiller celle qui les portait.

Question futile, la réponse se dévoila derrière une paire de paupières suite au déclic métallique d'un verrou qui relâchait finalement sa tension, fractionnant le cercle d'acier qui enserrait un poignet.

Ce n'était pas à Ryuzaki qu'il fallait apprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir le même morceau de gâteau dans son assiette et son estomac, et pourtant...

Suite à un regard d'excuse qui ne brillait guère par la conviction, le métis commença à écarter sa prisonnière pour renouveler l'opération avec ses chevilles, mais il se heurta à un léger écueil au cours de l'opération...

Profitant de la liberté de mouvement qu'elle avait retrouvé, une adolescente appliqua ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son compagnon de cellule du moment avant d'y appuyer le peu de poids que lui avait laissé des semaines de famine... Une surcharge tout juste suffisante pour perturber l'équilibre précaire du détective qui avait commencé à se pencher sur ses jambes, le faisant basculer en arrière...

Au cas où le poids mort dont il avait amorti la chute ne s'avère pas suffisant pour le clouer sur le sol, sa captive s'était empressé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, en emprisonnant chacun des poignets du détective dans une étreinte bien plus douce que celle de la paire de menottes qui pendait au bout de son bras gauche...

La confusion de Ryuzaki face à cette conte-attaque surpassait de loin la douleur occasionnée par sa chute...

Un soupir s'éleva en direction du plafond avant que le métis ne se décide à baisser les yeux en direction de celle qui se tortillait sur son propre corps pour reprendre la position qu'elle désirait, son oreille contre le cœur de son captif, tout contre...

« Light, je pensais que tu préférerais un lit... »

« ...suis...très bien...là... »

Le regard du détective roula en direction du plafond, mais la remarque sarcastique qui était monté dans l'éclair d'un réflexe reflua au dernier moment...

Même si sol de la pièce n'avait pas été conçu pour le confort de celui ou celle qui n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'y allonger pour la nuit, bien au contraire, le substitut qu'on lui avait offert...ou plutôt celle qui s'était offerte d'elle-même en guise de couette, elle compensait largement les douleurs que son dos lui adresserait dans quelques heures en guise de reproche.

Quand bien même il portait le poids de quelques nuits blanches sur les épaules, Ryuzaki n'aurait eu aucun mal à se dégager s'il l'avait réellement désiré... et c'était précisément ce qui verrouillait définitivement ses entraves... Encore fallait-il vouloir s'en libérer en premier lieu... De fait, si elle avait fait mine de le délivrer, son premier réflexe aurait sans doute été de refermer le bras sur le dos de sa criminelle, pour la prémunir de la tentation de se relever...

Après tout, il n'était vraiment pas désagréable de sentir le corps d'une femme contre le sien... quand bien même le va et vient qui le faisait remuer n'était pas aussi intense que celui qu'il s'était imaginé...sans être dépourvu d'intérêt pour autant...

Se laissant bercer par la respiration régulière d'une dormeuse, une respiration synchrone avec les battements de son propre cœur, le métis se décida enfin à prendre lui aussi le repos qu'il s'était refusé jusque là...

Kira pouvait attendre...encore un peu...tout comme l'investigation le concernant... Si les meurtrières pouvaient s'octroyer le luxe de dormir, et il en avait la preuve vivante entre ses mains, ou plutôt la preuve vivante le retenait entre ses mains, il était _fair play_ que le détective s'autorise à en faire de même...

La somnolence du métis s'acheva par un frémissement, aussi imperceptible que l'oscillation d'un sismographe mais suffisant pour affûter d'un seul coup la concentration qu'il avait décidé de laisser s'émousser l'espace d'une nuit...

Un frisson avait électrisé sa colonne vertébral, celui occasionné par le contact d'une vague soyeuse qui avait cascadé sur la peau de son propre visage, le poussant à relever les paupières...et contempler les abysses qui le surplombaient de quelques centimètres... Des abysses qui le contemplaient en retour, avec une expression que Sayu Yagami avait sans doute eue l'occasion de d'observer lorsqu'elle avait réussi à convaincre une grande sœur de veiller sur son sommeil, ou plutôt de veiller avec celle qui l'attendait en vain...

Ryuzaki entrouvrit la bouche dans une interrogation muette avant d'écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire s'allongeait de quelques millimètres pour adopter un pli moqueur...

Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour distinguer Light Yagami de Kira, la nuance infime de la courbe de ses lèvres avait suffit pour aboutir à la métamorphose de l'une vers l'autre...

Était-ce une illusion d'optique occasionnée par la multitude de sillons que la fatigue avait tracé à l'encre rouge dans les yeux d'une adolescente ? Ses iris s'étaient dépouillés de leur couleur noisette pour adopter une teinte écarlate...

Que les shinegamis existent ou non, si l'un d'entre eux avait entrepris de lui rendre une visite nocturne à l'instant, le métis aurait eu bien du mal à faire la différence...

Nul besoin de preuves ou d'aveux, _elle_ était là, devant lui, juste devant lui, sous ses yeux...ou plutôt face à face...presque littéralement... Elle était finalement à sa portée...mais la réciproque était tout aussi vraie...

Un crissement sec comme la morsure de l'acier sur sa propre chair poussèrent un détective à fermer les yeux un court instant, avant de les tourner vers deux poignets unis par la même chaîne, celui d'une criminelle et de son détective...

Vision qui suscita une expression goguenarde sur le visage qu'il tourna en direction de celui qui flottait juste au dessus de lui, auréolé par une chevelure auburn...et une senteur...fruitée ?

« Décidément, tu es toujours aussi douée pour anticiper mes désirs... Juste au moment où j'avais pensé au meilleur moyen de te maintenir sur place... »

Elle demeura muette, se contentant d'exprimer sa complicité avec son interlocuteur par un regard amusée... mais elle ne s'amusait pas seulement _avec_ lui, elle s'amusait _de_ lui dans le même temps...

 _« Tu t'imagine réellement que c'est **toi** qui doit empêcher sa proie de s'enfuir hors de sa portée ? Ça en serait presque adorable... »_

C'est un livre ouvert qu'elle lui présentait... et il s'empressait de lui rendre la politesse, _mot pour mot_ , au cours d'un échange dépourvu de paroles...

Deux sourires s'entrechoquèrent, le premier s'accentua, le second commença à vaciller. Il perdait la main... Une pensée insupportable, qui commença à prendre la forme d'une pique, avant qu'elle se ne se fracasse sur le barrage d'un index qui s'était interposé devant ses lèvres, pour mieux s'amuser à en souligner les contours, millimètres après millimètres, achevant de dissoudre le sourire qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir en place...

« Shhhhh... »

Si elle lui avait susurré ce son en appliquant la lame d'un couteau contre sa carotide, sa réaction n'aurait sans doute pas varié d'un iota... Ce son qui avait la tonalité d'une menace mais aussi celle d'une promesse... Prélude au petit appendice rose qui avait dardé entre les dents d'une prédatrice, prenant un détective au piège d'un parcours parfaitement ajusté au pli moqueur de la surface qu'il caressait...

Le cœur du métis lui donna l'impression funèbre de rater un battement face à la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé les abysses écarlates, ces abysses qui faisaient briller leur message de mille feux, accroissant la température des deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre...

 _« Tu veux jouer? »_

Un gloussement fît remuer l'adolescente tandis que sa proie déchiffrait sur son visage la réponse à sa propre question silencieuse.

 _« Oh oui...tu veux jouer... »_

Infléchissant son parcours, l'index d'une criminelle glissa sur le menton de son captif pour se caler par dessous et l'incliner en arrière d'une infime pression et redescendre le long de sa gorge pour se plaquer sur son pouls...

Ce n'était définitivement plus une berceuse qui frémissait sur le bout de son doigt, mais cette cacophonie muette lui semblait pourtant bien plus exquise que la mélodie qui avait retenti à l'oreille de Light Yagami...

Deux rangées de dents s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, laissant le passage à un nom enrobé d'une pointe de malice.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que moi... Lawli... »

Comment l'avait...elle...appelé ?

La réalisation fît son aurore dans les yeux de Ryuzaki, les écarquillant progressivement dans une expression mêlant l'horreur et la fascination, tout en rétractant ses pupilles aux dimensions de la pointe d'une aiguille, ce n'était plus seulement le visage d'une adolescente qui se reflétait sur leur surface mais également celui d'un fantôme revenu le hanter... Deux silhouettes aux antipodes l'une de l'autre auréolaient le même regard écarlate, ou plutôt la même cruauté à la nuance vermillonne...

« Oh ? Tu aurais préférés que je t'appelle Lawrence ? »

Ce n'était plus l'excitation qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque tandis que deux criminels se penchaient simultanément sur le trouble qu'ils suscitaient de concert chez la proie qu'ils se partageaient.

« Encore trop intime ? Tu préférerais que je me cantonne à Lawliet, peut-être ? Lawliet... Un nom qui te convient si bien, quand on y pense...Law...Liet... Low...Light... »

Alimenté par la panique, le flux des pensées qui parcourait la conscience d'un détective vit sa vitesse s'accroître de manière exponentielle...

Non...Non... ce n'était pas possible... Il devait s'agir d'un cauchemar... Oui, elle n'avait aucun moyen de... Aucun... et pourtant...

C'était absurde ! Kira n'avait eu _aucun_ moyen d'accéder à cette information, l'inconnue de l'équation qui constituait la meilleure... Non _l'unique_ défense du détective face à cette proie qui pouvait se muer en prédateur d'un instant à l'autre, l'instant séparant l'ignorance du nom de son adversaire de la réalisation du nom qui ornerait bientôt une tombe...

Mais cette information si précieuse, _quelqu'un_ la connaissait, _il_ la connaissait avant d'ajouter un nom parmi tant d'autres dans la longue liste noire d'une tueuse en série... Kira... les arrêts cardiaques n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, son pouvoir était bien plus profond... Cette gamine pouvait contrôler les derniers faits et gestes de sa victime, la manipulant comme une marionnette dont elle s'amusait à tirer les ficelles...

Elle pouvait... Elle avait pu... _Elle avait_ ordonné à chaque criminel qu'elle exécutait de lui révéler le nom de L s'il l'avait à sa disposition, de telle manière que le détective n'aurait eu aucun moyen de le savoir... Aussi démesurée que soit la roulette, si elle la relançait indéfiniment, la bille atterrirait tôt ou tard sur une certaine case...

Un certain rire devait résonner sous la surface d'une tombe... La victoire qu' _il_ avait envisagé était à titre posthume... _il_ était finalement arrivé à ses fins, l'agent du FBI qu'il avait croisé sur sa route avait tout juste réussi à lui faire effectuer un détour de quelques années...

Et quand bien même un certain détective avait emporté son secret dans sa tombe... Il y avait eu le second Kira, plus stupide que son prédécesseur, mais infiniment plus dangereux malgré cela... Misa Amane n'avait pas besoin du nom de sa cible... simplement de son visage... Peut-être...peut-être..que la vérité était plus nuancée... Elle était astreinte aux mêmes limites que son âme sœur, mais elle pouvait lire sur le visage de ses proie comme sur un livre ouvert, quand bien même elle n'y déchiffrait que deux mots, ou plutôt un nom... Ryuzaki avait envisagé cette théorie...

Mais ce n'était pas le second Kira qui était face à lui... C'était... celle qui l'avait rencontré, l'une des raisons qui avait justifié sa détention... A quel point cette rencontre s'était-elle montré instructive ?

La vérité pouvait même s'avérer bien plus terrifiante... Et si depuis le début... il n'y avait eu aucune distinction entre le premier Kira et le second ? Une gamine avait pu s'ajouter un handicap pour le plaisir de prolonger la partie, ou d'apporter un surcroît de saveur à sa victoire... à moins qu'elle n'ait simplement dissimulé sa carte maîtresse dans sa manche pour le moment fatidique...

Ridicule... Si c'était le cas...pourquoi aurait-elle enduré ces semaines de calvaires qu'elle aurait pu faire cesser d'un claquement de doigt ? Pour lui laisser savourer le plus longtemps possible une victoire illusoire qui ne rendrait la réalité de sa défaite que plus douloureuse ? Douloureuse pour le perdant, ô combien savoureuse pour la gagnante... Si savoureuse qu'elle s'était décider à y goûter pour de bon, et à y faire goûter sa proie en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, fracassant dans une explosion de surprise le labyrinthe de déductions au sein duquel il courait à perdre haleine en quête d'une issue au piège qui se refermait implacablement.

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètre supplémentaires tandis que ceux qui leur faisaient face se plissèrent dans une expression menaçante où la brûlure de la plus dévorante des passions cohabitait avec le plus glacial des contrôle...

Il lui était déjà arrivé au détour d'une rêverie de s'immiscer dans le corps d'une criminelle en plus de sa conscience, visiblement, elle avait partagé ce phantasme, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, de l'autre côté du miroir, les rôles s'inversaient...

Quelques secondes futiles ici et là à saliver par avance en s'imaginant la saveur de cette friandise qu'il sentait sur la pointe de sa langue... tout ça... pour voir ses désirs s'exhausser... mais la saveur n'était pas aussi sucré qu'il se l'imaginait... De fait, elle était plutôt acidulé... voir même acide... raison pour laquelle elle l'électrisait autant...

Les points de repères de l'univers quadrillés du métis s'entremêlèrent dans un maelstrom de sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres...

Le sang que l'excitation faisait parcourir ses propres veines à une vitesse fulgurante, accélérant les battements de ce cœur qu'il pouvait entendre palpiter à l'horizon, la pression que ce même sang exerçait sur un point particulier de son anatomie,celui sur lequel remuait gentiment le genoux de son amante... Cette main qui s'était refermé sur sa chevelure pour la tirer en arrière avec une force suffisante pour lui arracher, entrouvrant un peu plus la bouche dans laquelle une meurtrière s'engouffrait de plus belle... Cette langue qui frôlait la sienne, se frottait contre ses dents comme pour en apprécier le tranchant, courrait le long de ses lèvres en faisant mine de se retirer...pour mieux l'inviter à le suivre, le genre d'invitations qui ne se refusaient pas et qu'il s'empressa d'accepter, quitte à plaquer sa main libre sur la nuque d'une adolescente, bien déterminé à la forcer à remplir ses promesses... Une réaction qui inversa un court instant les rôles, le prédateur abandonnant sa position à l'ancienne proie pour mieux prendre sa place, écarquillant les yeux à son tour au passage...

 _« Oh que oui, je veux jouer... et ce n'est pas pour perdre... »_

Un face à face qui se prolongea au delà de la minute avant que le manque d'oxygène croissant ne pousse deux adversaires à rétablir un semblant de distance, une distance parcourue par le filet de salive qui unissait leurs lèvres respectives alors qu'ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle...

Ils avaient tout les deux fermés les yeux au cours de l'accalmie, il succomba à la tentation de les rouvrir, pour constater qu'elle l'avait précédé...et accueillait le retardataire d'un constat amusé.

« Eh...hehehehe...Sucré...si sucré... j'aurais du m'y attendre, je sais... »

Les deux mains agrippées par la même paire de menottes soudèrent leurs doigts les uns aux autres sans qu'aucun des deux belligérants ne sachent réellement qui avait emprisonné la main de l'autre dans la sienne...

Ryuzaki avait laissé son autre bras retomber impuissant sur le sol, la criminelle avait glissé le sien sous le sweater de sa future victime, lui parcourant la poitrine d'une caresse qui lui arracha un second frisson... Prélude à celui qui prit la prélève quand la ceinture d'un jean relâcha son étreinte... d'autant plus que les doigts de fée n'allaient pas se contenter de jouer avec la boucle métallique d'une lanière de cuir, le bouton comme la fermeture éclair qu'elle avait surmonté les intéressaient tout autant... mais bien moins que ce qui palpitait par dessous...

En l'espace d'un instant, le corps du détective s'était détendu comme un ressort pour capturer la seconde main de sa future meurtrière... que ce soit pour l'arrêter dans sa course ou la maintenir fermement en place... Ambiguïté qui pétillait dans le regard qui plongeait dans le sien.

« Hmm ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise, Lawli... C'est si désagréable quand une femme prends les choses en mains ? »

Il serra les dents, tandis que son bras se relâchait au fur et à mesure qu'une autre partie de son corps se tendait à l'extrême face aux sollicitations de la main qui l'enserrait.

« Est-ce que ça serait la première fois de la vierge ? »

Suggestion qui avait glissé sur le métis sans laisser la moindre trace de honte, il l'avait accueilli d'un haussement d'épaules, et avait réussi à retrouver le sourire qui lui était coutumier, quand bien même il fluctuait au gré des oscillations qu'une criminelle faisait parcourir à son épiderme en resserrant son étreinte de plus belle.

« L'étendue... de mes...expériences...en la matière... n'a aucune...pertinence...sur mes compétences en tant que détective... »

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour rejeter l'accusation, l'adolescente n'en fît aucun pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Aie-je donné l'impression de prétendre le contraire ? »

Non, effectivement. La nature prétendument immaculée de la proie qu'elle retenait entre ses griffes ne semblait pas susciter le mépris de la prédatrice... simplement étendre la gamme des délices qu'elle pourrait lui arracher contre son gré...

Contre son gré... Devant qui pensait-il faire illusion ? Lui-même ? Celle qui lui faisait face ? Futile...Si futile...A fortiori quand le visage d'une criminelle s'éloignait du sien, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres de ce qu'elle emprisonnait entre ses doigts... Vision qui dépouilla Ryuzaki de sa sa superbe comme de son sourire, les dissolvant dans une expression hébétée.

« Détends-toi...Mon petit Lawrence... A quoi bon lutter ? Quand la souris est prise au piège, elle peut tout aussi bien s'offrir le plaisir de savourer le bout de lardon qui l'a attiré à l'intérieur, non ? »

Son prénom avait été murmuré avec douceur, son impact sur le visage de son propriétaire fût celui d'un fouet. Comme si elle pouvait lui faire oublier l'étendue du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui... Ce n'était pas seulement sur sa peau qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts, c'était aussi et avant tout sur le cœur qui palpitait au creux de sa main...

Lui avait-elle laissé seulement la liberté de refuser ses avances ? Lui restait-il un embryon de libre-arbitre au sein du corps qu'elle menaçait d'emprisonner au sein du sien ? Si elle avait son nom, elle avait pu rédiger le script de cette petite scène autour... Non... Justement, non... C'était le détective qu'elle voulait plier à sa volonté, pas une marionnette à son effigie... Il la connaissait si bien...comme il se connaissait lui même...

En conséquence... Il pouvait toujours retourner la situation en sa faveur...

« Mais pour cela... il faudrait que tu...m'aie...réellement...Ah !...pris au piège... »

« Oh...Lawli... »

Elle avait secoué la tête, accueillant la provocation avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse... Il était si adorable, cet imbécile qui niait l'existence du revolver qu'elle caressait constamment de l'index et dont le canon était enfoncé au fond de sa gorge, faisait trembler les mots qu'il parvenait à en extirper...

Ce canon le long duquel un petit appendice rose traçait une ligne de salive, de la base jusqu'au sommet qu'elle enserra de ses lèvres... Lorsque l'arme se déchargerait dans un éclair, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur petit duel toucherait définitivement à sa fin...

« Ton père... Watari... Aizawa... Je les ait tous prévenu... s'il m'arrivait quoi...que ce soit... ils sauraient qui est responsable...ils sauraient...qui tu es, vraiment... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... je pourrais m'abriter derrière le détective qui prendra ma défense de manière bien plus convaincante que la façon dont il essaie d'assurer la sienne à l'instant présent... Ce détective qui sera déjà mort à ce moment là, quand bien même _nous_ serons les seuls à en avoir conscience au cours des derniers jours de son existence... »

Ryuzaki serra les dents, aussi bien face à l'assassinat de ses derniers espoirs, l'épitaphe qu'elle lui avait offert un peu trop en avance sur son goût, et la manière dont une langue s'enroulait autour de son propre corps pour l'enlacer, titillant de sa pointe le faisceau de nerfs qui palpitaient à son approche...

Elle avait raison... La souris...était définitivement prise...au piège... alors elle pouvait tout aussi bien...savourer son agonie... Il l'avait anticipé... Il en avait _rêvé_... Un rêve dont la concrétisation était bien cher payée...mais à la hauteur...du prix...

Sa vie touchait définitivement à sa fin... Un fin qu'il désirait atteindre le plus vite possible...mais pas tout de suite... d'ici quelques secondes de plus... Oui, un peu plus longtemps...mais pas trop non plus...

Des suggestions qui résonnaient comme des ordres sur ses lèvres, se présentaient comme des supplications quand elle se reflétaient dans son regard, et qu'elle accueillait comme des suggestions qu'elle était libre de suivre ou non au gré de ses caprices...

Ryuzaki serra le poing... Cette petite peste... Mais elle avait fait l'erreur de lui laisser une main libre...celle avec laquelle il agrippa une chevelure auburn pour forcer sa meurtrière à courber l'échine devant lui, quand bien même c'était pour la redresser l'instant suivant... dans le plus délicieux des cycle...

Elle avait montré les dents, et lui avait fait sentir, la menace l'avait fait trembler mais pas plier pour autant, d'autant plus que c'était un sourire qui la lui avait dévoilé...

Docile... Sa Némésis se montrait étonnamment... et merveilleusement docile... pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était bien _elle_ et personne d'autre qui menait la danse, quand bien même elle pouvait s'octroyer le plaisir de relâcher la laisse de temps à autre...

Ils se rapprochaient du final... Il s'en rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse, qui le poussa à comprimer ses paupières dans un rictus qui évoquait la souffrance la plus aiguë mais exprimait l'extrême inverse... Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans l'obscurité... en franchissant d'autres lèvres que les siennes, et en vibrant d'une tonalité qu'il avait brûlé d'entendre...

Elle le _suppliait_... Qu'il était doux le chant de la victoire, aussi éphémère soit-elle...particulièrement quand il franchissait la bouche de sa meilleure ennemie tandis qu'elle n'était plus en position d'exciter son désir, seulement de le satisfaire...

L'excitation le poussa à sortir des ténèbres pour contempler la lumière alors qu'il frôlait le septième ciel... la chute n'en fût que plus brutale quand il fut placé face à l'objet de son désir...

Oui, elle était à genoux devant lui... littéralement... La chaîne qui unissait les amants avait relâché le détective pour se refermer sur sa prisonnière et lui maintenir les bras derrière le dos...

Ce n'était plus la malice qui pétillait au sein des abysses écarlates qui le contemplaient en retour pour mieux le supplier... Ces yeux... Ses yeux dont la nuance vermillonne comme les cernes démesurées témoignait du manque de sommeil... Il avait rêvé de faire face à Kira...il se retrouvait devant...

« L...Light ?! »

Ryuzaki avait fait reculer sa main dans un sursaut d'horreur, arrachant un gémissement à celle dont il emprisonnait la chevelure entre ses doigts.

D'interminables secondes se rallongèrent démesurément à la conscience du détective tandis que la fille d'un commissaire s'y reflétait... Cette adolescente au bord des larmes...non, elle avait déjà basculé dans le gouffre... Cette innocente qui reprenait péniblement son souffle, en laissant un liquide visqueux s'écouler à la commissures des lèvres que _son_ nom faisait trembler sur son passage...

« Ry...uuu...za...ki... »

Pseudonyme qui avait empoigné le cœur de son propriétaire avec bien plus de fermeté que son propre nom quand il lui avait été murmuré par Kira...

L'atmosphère aussi pesante que glaciale qui enserrait le métis, elle n'était pas parcourue par la vibration du moindre reproche... le regard qu'on levait vers lui n'avait pas la force d'expulser ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de haine... pour le meilleur mais _surtout_ pour le pire... La haine aurait été préférable à l'incrédulité horrifiée d'une fillette qui levait les yeux vers le tortionnaire qui était venu la tourmenter en plein milieu de la nuit...pour découvrir le visage d'un proche qui l'avait enlacé tendrement quelques heures plus tôt... Réalisation dont l'ampleur était simplement incommensurable... au point de se prolonger encore et encore sur le visage d'une gamine qui trouvait encore le moyen de lui sourire... mais c'était l'expression hébétée de la victime terrifiée qui cherchait à désarmer son bourreau sans avoir rien d'autre à lui opposer que cette parodie de sourire qui se substituait à un murmure...

 _« C'est un cauchemar...hein ? S...si le cas...laissez...moi me réveiller...je vous en supplie... »_

Oui, c'était un cauchemar... et elle le partageait avec son détective...

 **Notes de l'auteur : J'ai longuement, vraiment longuement, hésité à mettre des avertissements au début de ce chapitre, et à en rajouter rétroactivement au début de l'histoire... Mais j'ai finalement décidé, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, de ne pas le faire, estimant qu'ils auraient nui à l'impact du chapitre... ( _mood whiplash_ , j'écris ton nom) Décision sur laquelle je reste partagé, et je reste ouvert aux suggestions des infortunées lecteurs et lectrices qui m'auront servi de cobayes... en leur présentant mes excuses si ma décision a fait plus de mal que de bien...**

 **Oh, et si vous ne connaissiez pas la chanson dont j'ai mis un extrait en ouverture, comblez votre ignorance. Vous ne le regretterez pas.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Ryuzaki écarquilla les yeux en expirant un hoquet de terreur. Il lui fallut de longues secondes, d'interminables secondes, pour le brouillard de confusion et d'horreur se dissolve progressivement dans le néant... Ce néant qui avait la couleur ou plutôt l'absence de couleur du plafond d'une cellule...

Un poids continuaient de lui presser sur la poitrine, celui de l'adolescente assoupie contre son cœur, gentiment ballottée par le flux et le reflux d'une respiration trépidante... Dieu merci, son sommeil était trop profond pour être troublé par la cacophonie qui devait se presser contre son oreille à l'instant présent... L'expression sereine de son visage en témoignait amplement, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui s'était passé, ce cauchemar qu'il avait cru partager avec sa criminelle...non, sa victime... oui mais non, elle avait été alternativement l'une et l'autre... l'une ou l'autre... les deux à la fois... et peu importe, le seul à en avoir souffert au final était son détective... C'est tout ce qui comptait...

Le soulagement se mêla au dépit dans le soupir du métis... Un seul point de pourcentage... Une misérable possibilité écrasée par 99% de certitude... mais elle s'était enfoncé suffisamment dans son subconscient pour venir le torturer jusque dans son sommeil...

Un sourire narquois se décocha en direction du plafond de la pièce, faute de pouvoir l'être à un miroir, et surtout à celui qui s'y serait reflété.

Il avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq, merci bien, rien à redire au niveau du fond, en revanche au niveau de la forme, il faudrait lui fournir quelques explications embarrassantes... En tout cas, il ne doutait pas qu'elles auraient des plus embarrassantes s'il avait du les fournir à un tiers...particulièrement si le tiers en question était une certaine demoiselle...

Surtout qu'il devrait peut-être réellement s'astreindre à cette corvée si la demoiselle en question sortait de son sommeil, et s'interrogeait sur la protubérance rigide qui surmontait ce corps qu'elle frottait inconsciemment contre le sien...

Bon, il pouvait accorder des circonstances atténuantes à la part d'obscurité qui avait reflué à la périphérie de sa conscience, au vu de la situation...

Extirpant son bras de la main d'une adolescente endormie, il glissa les doigts le long d'une chevelure auburn avant de redescendre sur son dos... ce dos qui s'était en partie dénudé, qu'il faille blâmer la manière abrupte dont sa prisonnière les avait fait basculer sur le sol ou celle dont elle avait remué dans son sommeil...

Ryuzaki commença à agripper le revers d'un uniforme pour faire redescendre un voile pudique sur la chair d'une jeune fille, avant de succomber à la tentation d'y poser la paume...

Une peau si douce, aussi douce que la chaleur qui en émanait et qui semblait remonter le long de son bras pour redescendre ensuite jusqu'à son propre cœur pour l'envelopper...

S'abandonnant à la saveur de l'instant présent, le détective se laissa aller à caresser gentiment le corps qu'il sentait contre le sien, tout contre, et plus particulièrement sur une certaine partie de son anatomie... Celle qui lui suggérait qu'il suffisait de faire redescendre sa main de quelques centimètres pour la glisser sous un pantalon, et épouser les courbes qui bombaient un tissus blanc...

Pensée qu'il fustigea d'un claquement de langue, avant de tirer sur le revers d'une veste pour se mettre à l'abri... Non, _la_ mettre à l'abri de la tentation qui le rongeait comme un poison...ou plutôt le brûlait comme la flamme qui crépitait sous la braise...

Si seulement ce rêve n'avait pas tourné au cauchemar _juste avant_ qu'ils n'arrivent au meilleur passage...Enfin... Tôt ou tard, il fallait bien se réveiller... Oui, il le fallait...

Les coudes du détective se pressèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il s'appuyait pour se redresser... Insuffisant pour tirer une adolescente de sa torpeur, tout juste pour lui arracher un gémissement ténue qui résonna d'une manière un peu trop mélodieuse à l'oreille d'un métis, lui faisant grincer les dents...

Appliquant ses mains sur les épaules de sa prisonnière, il la força gentiment mais fermement à se redresser sur ses genoux, tout en s'efforçant de soutenir l'équilibre précaire de celle qu'il secouait avec le plus de délicatesse possible...

Elle avait finalement relevé les paupières, même si elle chancelait encore sur la ligne floue séparant le sommeil réparateur d'une veille qui n'en finissaient plus, sa perception nageait toujours dans un brouillard rose qui dissimulait en retour ses sentiments à celui qui lui faisait face.

L'espace d'un instant, un rêve ou plutôt les tout derniers instants d'un cauchemar se substituèrent à la réalité qu'il retenait entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.

Ses yeux... les yeux de cette gamine qu'il avait confondu avec une adulte avant de réaliser un peu trop tard, bien trop tard son erreur...

Inclinant sa tête tandis que de bien sombres pensées l'alourdissaient au point de lui donner la migraine, à moins qu'il ne faille blâmer une ration de sommeil trop courte par rapport aux nuits blanches qui l'avaient précédé, Ryuzaki s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration.

Quelques instant plus tard, il trouva la force de demeurer face à face avec une adolescente dont les cernes soulignaient les reproches qui alourdissaient son regard.

Rester calme... Elle lui reprochait de l'avoir réveillé, rien de plus, dans son état elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher grand chose de plus, quand bien même elle aurait été en droit de le faire.

La fille d'un commissaire laissa sa tête dodeliner à nouveau, manifestation de la fatigue qui reprenait ses droits, mais aux yeux d'un détective, elle pointait d'un regard inquisiteur la marque que ses turpitudes continuaient d'imprimer sur sa propre chair, cette chair comprimée par un jean un peu trop serré au goût de son propriétaire.

A la décharge de Ryuzaki, il aida sa compagne d'infortune à s'allonger sur le sol de la pièce avant de pivoter sur lui même pour lui tourner le dos, et se ronger le pouce, attendant avec une impatience teintée d'irritation que son propre corps lui donner le feu vert pour se pencher à nouveau sur le cas d'une criminelle sans qu'une arrière pensée vienne le titiller par derrière et surtout par devant...

Feu vert qui lui fût apporté par un autre corps que le sien au final, celui qui se pressa contre le dos qu'il lui présentait, tandis qu'une adolescente refermait ses bras autour de son cou pour s'y raccrocher...

Une minute s'écoula...ouvrant le chemin à une seconde...qui fût suivi d'une troisième...

Visiblement, s'il la laissait faire, elle s'assoupirait dans sa position, aveugle aux récriminations silencieuses de celui qui pensait difficilement se maintenir accroupi avec une criminelle sur le dos pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée...

Agrippant les jambes qu'elle avait déplié de part et d'autre de son captif, le détective prit son inspiration, avant de se relever brusquement, et de lutter quelques secondes pour se maintenir, non _les_ maintenir tout les deux en équilibre sur ses propres jambes...

Opération qui fut plus délicate que prévue, l'embryon de panique du poids morts dont il s'était chargé ne faisant rien pour lui faciliter la tâche...

Néanmoins, elle finit par se calmer, s'abandonnant aux bons soins de son porteur tandis que chaque pas effectué en direction d'une porte frottait sa joue contre la sienne, maintenant que leurs visages respectifs n'étaient séparés que par un voile de cheveux auburn... Là encore, une sensation qui n'avait rien de désagréable... De part et d'autre... Au point qu'il fût difficile à sa passagère de résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux pour de bon, de peur qu'un rêve ne meurt si elle le dissimulait derrière ses paupières, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ce rêve éveillé où le seuil d'une cellule était ouvert devant elle, et le demeurait tandis qu'elle s'en rapprochait, ce seuil qui aurait pu être celui du paradis...ou de ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour une prisonnière, le monde qui avait continué d'exister sans elle, en dehors de sa prison, et qui ouvrait les bras à l'exilée pour l'accueillir de retour au foyer...

Les bras d'une adolescente renforcèrent leur étreinte autour des épaules du détective, de peur qu'elle ne glisse de son dos avant la fin du parcours, ce parcours qu'il pourrait continuer seul, en la laissant derrière lui, sur le sol de sa cellule, consentant tout juste à lui adresser un dernier regard en refermant une porte pour de bon... Pensée terrifiante s'il en était... Ryuzaki n'avait aucun mal à sentir la chair de poule de l'épiderme en contact avec la sienne.

Pensée qu'elle abandonna sur le seuil de sa prison, caressant la gorge de son compagnon par un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu être un murmure de remerciement.

Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de cette porte, et pourtant, elle ferma les yeux sur le fruit défendu sans l'ombre d'un regret... Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait quand elle s'éveillerait cernée par les quatre murs d'une troisième cellule, pire que les précédentes...

Angoisse qui se tint péniblement en équilibre sur le rebords des lèvres qu'elle faisait trembler, avant de basculer...

« Ryu...zaki... »

« Hmm ? »

« Re...stes...avec moi...Cette fois...restes...avec moi...ne veux pas...veux pas...peux plus...être seule...tou...te..seule...s'il...te... »

Le soupir du détective n'annonçait rien de bon, poussant sa passagère à raffermir son étreinte.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais laissé seule une seule seconde, Yagami. »

« ...sais...m...mais...peux plus...j...je...me contenter...d...du son...de ta voix... veux..je...veux...te sentir...près de moi... »

Une requête candide qui contrastait avec l'écho ironique qu'elle faisait résonner dans la conscience d'un détective qui hésitait à lui suggérer que la réciproque était vraie et qu'il pourrait bien la prendre au mot... et la prendre tout court... Plaisanterie qu'il écrasa d'un coup de dent sur ses propres lèvres, sans parvenir à effacer le sourire qui les étirait...

« Ce n'est pas cette confession là que tu étais censé me faire, tu sais. Enfin... »

Provocation dont la pique était émoussée par le miel de la tendresse qui l'enrobait. Elle passa par dessus la tête de sa cible.

« ...ne...m'abandonne...pas...dans...une autre cellule...s'il te plaît...ou alors...restes-y avec moi... »

« Ce serait difficile de t'abandonner dans une cellule si je restes à l'intérieur, non ? »

Là encore, elle n'avait plus le cœur à rire de sa situation.

« ...s'il...te plaît... fais...ce que tu veux...fais de moi...tout...ce que tu veux...mais ne...me laisses plus...seule... »

Ryuzaki se serait volontiers plaqué la main sur le front si les circonstances lui avait permis. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de la manière dont ses propos pouvaient être tourné ? Bien sûr que non... et le pire... c'est que s'il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la nature de son sous-entendu involontaire, elle aurait sans doute persisté et signé en toute connaissance de cause. Oui... elle l'aurait fait... ce qui ne manquait pas d'accroître le poids du fardeau qui se blottissait contre son dos...

Un seul pourcent... et il envoyait valser à lui tout seul ses quatre-vingt dix neuf camarades sur le plateau opposé de la balance... Non, à ce stade, peu lui importait la direction dans laquelle l'aiguille de la balance pointerait...

« Ryu...za...ki... »

« J'ai compris. »

La douceur des mots qui avait suivi un soupir fût interprétée comme une résignation par la prisonnière, et dans le meilleur sens possible que pouvait prendre ce mot au vu du contexte.

« Mer...ci... »

Dépourvue de la moindre angoisse susceptible de la maintenir ancrée à son corps une seule minute de plus, l'adolescente se décida finalement à baisser les paupières pour s'abandonner au sommeil...ou plutôt à son détective...

Si bien que c'est une dormeuse qui se présenta juchée sur les épaules de Ryuzaki quand il arriva enfin devant deux inspecteurs de police ébahis.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez assuré la garde jusqu'au bout. Tout à votre honneur. Maintenant si vous pouviez m'accompagner quelques minutes de plus pour m'offrir votre assistance, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant. »

Matsuda fût le premier à réagir, adoptant un garde à vous par réflexe.

« Oh...euh... Oui, monsieur ! Où...est ce qu'il faut vous accompagner, déjà ? »

La pose aussi martial que maladroite de l'inspecteur s'était dissoute dans une expression d'excuse tandis qu'il joignait les mains l'une sur l'autre.

Du côté du détective, son nez ou plus précisément l'arrête qui en constituait le sommet commençait à le démanger.

« Des chambres ont été préparées, dans l'éventualité où il serait nécessaire de... »

Ryuzaki soupira.

« ...pour cette éventualité... Maintenant, suivez-moi. Navré de vous réquisitionner une toute dernière fois au cours d'une nuit bien chargée, mais tout ce que je vous demanderais, c'est de m'ouvrir la porte. Après cela, vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous.»

Aizawa et son collègue échangèrent un regard sans que l'un d'eux ne parvienne à trouver sur le visage de l'autre la réponse à la question qu'il se posait.

« ...vous ouvrir...la porte.. ? »

« Au cas improbable où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai les deux mains prises. »

Observation laconique qui arracha un soupir à l'un et serra les dents de l'autre.

« Oui, nous avions...vaguement remarqué... mais de quelle éventualité...parliez-vous ? »

« Initialement, ces chambres étaient prévues pour la convalescence des agents blessés au cours de l'investigation. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup d'aménagement pour qu'elles puissent se substituer à deux cellules au cas où les conditions de détention...devraient être revues à la baisse...ou à la hausse selon la perspective. »

Nul besoin d'être détective pour déchiffrer le soulagement sur les traits de ses deux subordonnés, soulagement comparable à celui qui gagna le dos du métis, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il fût enfin autorisé à se décharger de son précieux fardeau pour l'allonger sur la surface d'un matelas. La chaîne qui avait oscillé le long d'une cheville tout le long du parcours se décida à relâcher sa captive dans un crissement, dévoilant au métis une ligne dont la coloration écœurante contrastait avec la pâleur de la prisonnière, à mi-chemin du violet laissé par un bleu et et de la cicatrice qu'aurait tracé la lanière d'un fouet qui se serait enroulé au dessus de son pied. Vision que Matsuda s'empressa de dissimuler sous la couette qu'il étendit par dessus un corps endoloris

Une ombre glissa sur la conscience de Ryuzaki tandis qu'il faisait le tour du lit. L'ombre d'une question dérangeante mais nécessaire. Que faire de la seconde paire de menottes qui oscillait dans le vide, raccroché au poignet de la prisonnière ? Pouvait-il s'offrir le luxe de la lui retirer également ? Ou valait-il mieux prendre la précaution de verrouiller le deuxième bracelet à la barre métallique qui surmontait le lit qu'il s'était décidé à lui offrir ? Après tout, cela constituerait déjà une amélioration significative de ses conditions de vie, tout en maintenant le degré de sécurité nécessaire. L'utile se joignait à l'agréable, et il ne doutait pas que même à ce niveau, l'adolescente lui en serait reconnaissante...

Malgré tout...

Dilemme qui fut balayé de la conscience du détective par le frôlement timide des doigts qui avaient glissé sur son bras...mais surtout par l'expression implorante de celle qui avait rouvert les yeux entre-temps.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui réclamait ? S'emparant de la main qui avait tâtonné en direction de la sienne, Ryuzaki interrogea l'adolescente du regard...

Pour toute réponse, elle replia le bras en arrière, entraînant celui d'un détective sous la surface d'une couette. Lorsqu'il le ramena à l'air libre, un crissement métallique plus tard, il constata avec une pointe d'amusement que la prisonnière lui avait proposé, ou plutôt imposé une troisième alternative concernant la destination finale d'une paire de menotte.

La petite futée... Mais dans sa fatigue, elle avait oublié...

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusque là, tu sais. Et même si ça l'avait été, encore faudrait-il que ce soit toi qui ait la clé. »

Remarque taquine qu'il avait illustré en agitant la clé en question quelques centimètres hors de portée de sa prisonnière. Grand mal lui en avait pris. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre au jeu...sans doute parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu pour elle, à ce stade...

Ce n'était pas la complicité qui illuminait les yeux d'une criminelle dans l'obscurité, c'était l'énergie du désespoir qui la poussait à tendre brusquement les doigts en direction du bras que son interlocuteur avait levé, manquant de très peu de basculer du lit où il l'avait installé...

La rattrapant in extremis passé le premier instant de surprise, Ryuzaki n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de déposer la clé de leur liberté sur la surface d'une paume avide qui se recroquevilla instantanément en un poing, avant de disparaître à une vitesse fulgurante sous une couette, lui évoquant un animal craintif se précipitant au fond de son terrier pour s'y réfugier en tremblant. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, il s'agissait d'une simple extension de celle qui tirait sur une chaîne pour ramener son compagnon de cellule un peu plus près de son lit...

« Matsuda...ou Aizawa, peu importe,si l'un de vous deux pouvait avoir l'obligeance de me donner la chaise qui est à votre portée, au coin de la pièce... »

Sa requête exhaussée, il remercia les deux inspecteurs du regard, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils devant l'expression goguenarde du second...

Après avoir rapproché la chaise le plus près possible du lit, il s'empressa d'y grimper après avoir glissé ses pieds hors d'une paire de basket pour les autoriser enfin à frétiller à l'air libre.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Une question qu'il médita en glissant les doigts dans la chevelure auburn qui cascadait sur un oreiller. L'expression de sa petite camarade de cellule lui fît réaliser le caractère déplacé et surtout incongru du geste qu'il avait entamé machinalement, le poussant à rétracter le bras... ce qui n'eut d'autre résultat que de tendre les anneaux d'une chaîne, avant que sa deuxième propriétaire ne tire le poignet en arrière pour ramener la main de son détective dans sa position initiale, et l'y maintenir en superposant ses doigts contre les siens pour le forcer à reprendre son va et vient...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus doux des silences, avant que la fatigue n'achève de relâcher l'entrave qui avait emprisonné le bras du détective... Il ne chercha pas à s'en libérer pour autant, ni à profiter du sommeil d'une adolescente pour lui dérober le trésor qu'elle serrait contre son cœur, espérant ainsi le mettre à l'abri d'une autre convoitise que la sienne.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

 _The things that he said_

 _The food that he likes_

 _The places he's been_

 _I'll look through his eyes_

 _And see what he sees_

 _Till I see the forest, not just the trees_

 _I'll mimic his will And learn his routines_

 _And feel the same thrill and know what it means_

— **Death Note English Musical :** _ **Playing his game**_ _ **(Light and L duo)**_

A nouveau, le temps s'était aboli, mais dans l'autre sens, cette fois, à ce jour qui se prolongeait indéfiniment, étirant la conscience d'une adolescente pour la rapprocher dangereusement du point de rupture, s'était succédé la plus sereine des nuits, une nuit unique que rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler ou si peu...

Un océan de calme à la surface merveilleusement placide s'était substitué au désert, les seuls îlots qui s'y détachaient, ils avaient le caractère fragile et éphémère d'un rêve venu égayer son séjour tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par le flux et le reflux des vagues... Un rêve qu'on ne pouvait pas tout à fait qualifier de timide, il n'en demeurait pas moins des plus attentionné...

Comme cette main qui avait délicatement porté un gobelet d'eau à ses lèvres, avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que la soif l'avait tiré hors de sa torpeur, sans lui laisser pour autant la force de réclamer ce qui lui manquait tant... Elle n'avait même pas eu à se lever, le lit sur lequel elle se laissait flotter, il s'était docilement replié sur lui même, la soulevant en direction de l'eau que lui présentait le détective...et il se déplia tout aussi docilement, sans un bruit, suite à la pression d'un doigt sur un bouton.

Un peu plus tard...ou beaucoup plus tard...quelle importance ? Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance ici... A un moment ou un autre, il l'avait emmitouflé dans une couverture avant de soulever pour l'installer sur un fauteuil roulant.

Dans la mesure où elle pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos, tout le long du trajet qu'il lui imposait, la prisonnière avait consenti à déverrouiller le second bracelet de sa paire de menottes pour le laisser reposer sur ses genoux...

Au bout du chemin, elle s'était retrouvé face à une porte, celle d'un cabinet de toilette, et l'écho ironique de ses propres paroles quand un détective lui demanda s'il fallait qu'il laisse la porte entrouverte, ne serait-ce que pour laisser le passage à chaîne qui unirait son poignet à celui d'une adolescente... A moins que cette dernière n'exige en plus qu'il laisse cette même porte ouverte aux quatre vents pendant qu'il ferait usage des lieux ?

Invitation qu'elle avait décliné d'un regard noir, avant de baisser la tête pour dissimuler la nuance de rose qui avait estompé la pâleur de ses joues... La chaîne demeura sur ses genoux pendant le temps nécessaire à son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'était ouverte de nouveau et ce maudit détective s'obstinait à demeurer juste à côté, l'invitant à venir prendre sa place...

Là encore, elle avait décliné sans lui laisser le plaisir de contempler sa gène ou la moue renfrognée qui la dissimulait si peu...

Un ange était passé, il s'éclipsa dans un soupir, et laissa le chemin à un claquement de langue irrité tandis qu'un métis soulevait une adolescente pour la positionner sur le siège qu'elle avait décliné...

La surprise l'avait laissé muette de saisissement, et elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se débattre si elle avait eu le temps d'y penser, de toute manière... Néanmoins, son bras se détendit comme un ressort pour agripper celui du détective, alors que ce dernier faisait mine de quitter son espace intime, l'y abandonnant derrière une porte close...

Porte qui demeura entrouverte... Il l'avait laissé seule, mais le second bracelet métallique avait cessé de reposer sur les genoux de sa propriétaire...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, un silence suffisamment épais pour absorber les questions de celui qui demeurait à l'extérieur, le bras tendu... Écartant un battant de quelques centimètres supplémentaire pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'interstice, il constata que la personne qu'il attendait à l'autre bout d'une chaîne s'était rendormie entre-temps...

Chaîne sur laquelle il tira gentiment pour extirper sa prisonnière de sa torpeur, non sans lui avoir tourné le dos avant son éveil...

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, aussi la ramena-t-il dans sa chambre après un bref détour au lavabo...

Malgré ses efforts, l'adolescente s'enfonça de nouveau dans les profondeurs de son océan au beau milieu du trajet, abandonnant un détective à la surface pour veiller sur son sommeil...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, passées à contempler une dormeuse et le bracelet entrouvert à quelques centimètres de son oreiller, il se décida à y passer de lui même le poignet avant de le refermer...

Est-ce qu'il s'était décidé à la tuer au cours de cette nuit qui se prolongeait si délicieusement ? Si c'était le cas, elle était passé d'une nuit éternelle à une autre sans percevoir la moindre différence significative... Un embryon de conscience continuait à flotter entre ce monde qui s'estompait et le nirvana qui l'encerclait de toute part, mais petit à petit, il se dissolvait dans une douce quiétude, savourant son euthanasie.

Plus de souffrance, ni de doutes, ni de remords, encore moins de regret... Plus rien, rien que ce nuage cotonneux où résonnait par intermittence la voix de son détective... Une voix qui lui paraissait tellement agréable quand les questions avaient laissé la place aux demandes éventuelles qu'il pourrait satisfaire... Des demandes qui ne se limitaient pas à grand chose la plupart du temps... Elles tendaient même à se réduire à une seule, qu'il garde au creux de la sienne cette main qui demeurait à la lisière d'un néant qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accueillant... Un néant où elle aurait pu s'enfoncer avec délice s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chaîne pour la retenir...

Elle finit néanmoins par remonter à la surface de cet océan qui l'avait lavé de ses tourments à défaut de pouvoir en faire de même avec ses péchés... Lorsqu'elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux, son détective était toujours là... Alternant son attention entre le plateau de pâtisserie disposé à son attention et le livre entrouvert au creux de son autre main, la main qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au bout d'une chaîne...

L'espace de quelques instants, une fenêtre venait d'entrouvrir ses volets, des volets ornés d'une lettre gothique, pour dévoiler l'être humain qui se dissimulait derrière. Quelques instants seulement, puisque le détective venait déjà de relever la tête dans sa direction, s'emparant sans vergogne du sourire fugitif qui avait glissé sur les lèvres d'une adolescente... Sourire qu'il lui rendit en baissant son bras enchaîné pour le laisser reposer en travers de ses genoux, capturant son propre pouce entre les deux moitiés de l'ouvrage qu'il referma.

« C'est donc à cela que tu passes tes journées entre deux enquêtes... »

Amputant une forêt noire d'une partie de sa surface chocolatée, le détective recueillit son butin au bout de la cuillère dont il emprisonnait l'extrémité entre son pouce et son index, pour l'engloutir d'une seule bouchée, tout en haussant les épaules.

« Pas spécialement, mais peut-être que je pourrais le faire quand celle-ci sera terminée... »

Les yeux de l'adolescente se plissèrent sous le poids d'une fatigue qui n'était pas celle de son corps, tandis que son estomac se focalisait sur les va et vient d'une cuillère.

« Tu t'accordais simplement une petite pause en attendant mon réveil ? »

Il secoua la tête en faisant tournoyer le manche d'un couvert entre ses doigts après en avoir nettoyé la surface d'un coup de langue.

« M'accorder une pause alors que la plus belle criminelle de ma vie insiste tellement pour me garder auprès d'elle ? »

Un soupir s'échappa entre les lèvres d'une adolescente, laissant l'ombre d'un sourire sur son passage.

« Je suis censée me sentir flattée ? »

« Oh, je ne faisais que relever un fait objectif, mais je suppose que tu es en droit de le prendre comme un compliment. »

Quelques temps plus tôt, la lueur de malice qui pétillait dans les yeux de cet éternel gamin lui aurait évoqué un chat qui reluquait sa souris sans même prendre la peine de lui dissimuler sa gourmandise... Impression qui demeurait...avec une nuance supplémentaire pour l'adoucir...

Au cours de sa captivité entre ses griffes, la petite souris avait haï son tortionnaire de tout son cœur... Quoi de plus normal ? Et face à tant de haine, qu'est ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux de celui qui se tenait maintenant à son chevet ? Ce qui s'y était toujours reflété en compagnie d'une adolescente...

 _Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? J'imagine que c'est compréhensible...Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas en retour. En fait, je ne lui en ait jamais voulu pour quoi que ce soit à ma petite souris, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imagine... Même pas pour les meurtres dont je l'ai soupçonné... Bien au contraire, je l'adore... Je peux même dire que je l'aime, cette petite... un peu...peut-être même beaucoup... sans doute un peu trop à son goût..._

Oui, c'était sans doute comme ça qu'il envisageait les choses de son côté... Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner... Elle ne s'en étonnait plus... Elle s'étonnait plutôt du fait que la pauvre petite sente son cœur se réchauffer à la lueur de l'affection si particulière qui irradiait du regard de son prédateur naturel.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que tu le regardes comme ça, Yagami ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui... »

Dissimulant ses intentions derrière un sourire qu'elle emprunta un court instant à son détective, la criminelle tendit la main en direction du visage de son gardien, glissa le doigt le long de ses lèvres pour recueillir la fine trace de crème chocolatée qu'une cuillère y avait laissé, avant de ramener le fruit de son larcin entre ses propres lèvres, savourant au passage l'expression du métis tandis qu'il contemplait la voleuse lécher son propre doigt.

« Quoi ? Si tu t'amuse à torturer une petite affamée en lui agitant le fruit défendue juste sous le nez, ne va pas te plaindre qu'elle cherche à en profiter... »

D'autant qu'elle ne lui avait pas arraché grand chose, sa langue n'avait effleuré que l'ombre d'un plaisir qu'elle avait fini par oublier à force de croupir dans un univers dépourvu de saveur autant que de couleur... Tout juste assez pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait perdu...

« Tu pouvais te contenter de me demander... »

Suggestion qui fût accueillie par un haussement de sourcils.

« Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de payer la petite faveur en te confessant quoi que ce soit ? »

Ryuzaki haussa les épaules en tronçonnant une part de gâteau à l'aide de sa cuillère.

« En admettant que ça soit le cas, tu t'es déjà confessé, non ? »

Light détournant son regard d'une foule de pâtisserie plus aguicheuse les unes que les autres pour le reporter sur leur propriétaire légitime. Si elle avait signé un parchemin avec son propre sang dans un moment de faiblesse, la moindre des choses aurait été de profiter de ce qui avait pesé plus lourd que son âme dans la balance...

«Alors... est-ce qu'au moins...je n'ai pas vendu ma présomption d'innocence au rabais ? »

Si elle en jugeait au parcours d'une cuillère qui s'éloignait du visage du détective pour se rapprocher de son lit, et à la manière dont ce lit la poussait gentiment à succomber à la tentation en ajustant la position de son matelas suite aux sollicitations du détective, non...

Un embryon de méfiance continuait néanmoins de faire de l'ombre au présent qui lui était tendu... Connaissant Ryuzaki, il était probable que la cuillère fasse un détour _in extremis_ pour finir entre les dents d'un métis, dès qu'elle ferait mine de goûter au fruit défendu qu'il avait mis à sa portée...

Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours agripper le bras qu'il tendait dans sa direction pour le maintenir fermement à sa place, mais au vu de la manière dont il tenait son couvert du bout des doigts, cela n'aboutirait qu'à le transformer en catapulte, éjectant son précieux chargement hors de sa portée...

Face aux hésitations de la souris qui reniflait un piège sous l'appât qui la faisait saliver, le détective décida de trancher le nœud gordien à sa place en enfournant par surprise le morceau de pâtisserie entre les lèvres de sa prisonnière dès qu'elles s'écartèrent suffisamment l'une de l'autre pour lui en offrir l'opportunité.

Une aveugle de naissance recouvrant la vue pour contempler un ciel illuminé par les gerbes colorées d'un feu d'artifice n'aurait sans doute pas eue une réactions moins intense...

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle pourrait sentir un crépitement de couleurs le long de sa langue... d'un autre côté, son séjour au sein d'un univers monochrome lui avait appris à savourer les couleurs comme s'il s'agissait d'une sélection de liqueurs aux saveur plus capiteuses et enivrantes les unes que les autres...

Le monde vous paraissait s'illuminer d'une telle beauté quand on vous en aviez été exilé suffisamment longtemps... Pour une illumination pareille, ce simple instant de joie éphémère, elle aurait presque jugé que son calvaire avait trouvé une compensation approprié... elle aurait même été prête à le revivre intégralement du début à la fin pour une bouchée de plus...

Ce n'était pas une hyperbole. Au vu des spasmes qui agitaient son corps comme au son des gémissements qui faisait onduler sa gorge, le détective n'avait aucun mal à deviner les larmes qui se pressaient douloureusement dans les yeux de sa prisonnière tandis qu'elle le suppliait du regard...

Un détective qui découvrait à son plus grand étonnement qu'il n'était pas désagréable de contempler quelqu'un savourer une pâtisserie à sa place...

Il nota néanmoins une raison supplémentaire de se méfier de Light Yagami, particulièrement quand elle tournerait autour de ses précieux entremets... A présent, _elle savait_...

Au plus grand bonheur des deux participants, le festin se prolongea de longues minutes, ne s'interrompant que le temps de tendre un verre d'eau à la convive par intermittence... Suite au tout dernier, la prisonnière repue manifesta sa satisfaction par un soupir, tandis que ses lèvres se reflétaient à la surface des yeux du détective, ses lèvres dont le rebords était encore maculée d'une fine couche de crème pâtissière...

Et s'il en jugeait à la curiosité qui se lisait sur le visage de sa prisonnière, elle n'avait pas conscience des racines de sa fascination... Candeur qui rendait une certaine tentation un peu plus aguicheuse... Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il passait la langue sur d'autres lèvres que les siennes ? Sans doute...

« Ryuzaki ? »

« Hmm-hmmm, non rien... »

Des mots qu'il marmonna entre ses dents, tout en frottant gentiment une serviette de papier sur le visage d'une adolescente pour effacer toutes les pensées fantasques qui frétillaient sur une fraction de sa surface.

Une bulle de silence flotta dans l'atmosphère, sans qu'aucun des deux occupants de la pièce n'ose l'effleurer d'un son, de peur de provoquer l'explosion du cocon de quiétude qui avait commencé à les envelopper. Pour un temps, il pouvait oublier le monde qui continuaient de s'étendre en dehors de cette chambre, ignorer qu'une enquête continuait de réclamer son dénouement, faire mine de s'imaginer qu'un certain tueur en série se maintiendrait à l'extérieur de la pièce tant que son nom n'y serait pas mentionné, faire comme si de rien n'était, se comporter comme s'ils demeuraient au sein d'un hôpital et non d'une cellule, une illusion aussi fragile qu'éphémère qui commençait déjà à se fracturer...

Le sourire de l'une comme de l'autre avait commencé à s'estomper, le silence demeurait mais ceux qui l'habitaient avaient cessé de le partager, l'espace qui les avait jadis unis s'était mué progressivement pour devenir la distance qui les maintenait isolé l'un de l'autre...

Qui aurait le courage de prononcer le mot de trop qui laisserait le temps reprendre son vol ?

« Ryuzaki ? »

Le détective détourna son regard des pieds qu'il frottait l''un sur l'autre.

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de dormir depuis que nous partageons cette chambre ? »

« Hmm-hmmm, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela... »

« C'est un oui ou un non ? »

« Si les criminelles ont le droit de dormir, elles peuvent en concéder autant à leur détective, non ? »

Il s'était rapproché de la zone dangereuse, de fait, il l'avait frôlé s'il en jugeait à l'éclipse d'un sourire, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

« Encore faudrait-il que les détectives fassent usage du lit qui est à leur disposition... »

Ryuzaki croisa les bras sur ses genoux pour y appuyer la tête.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre lit que le tiens dans cette pièce . »

« Hmm-hmm. »

« Et je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir sur le sol. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

La complicité se substitua de nouveau à la solitude dans les regards amusés qui s'échangeaient.

« En temps normal, quand je suggère à un homme qu'il a la possibilité de se glisser sous ma couette, il se montre plus empressé à sauter sur l'invitation... »

« Je n'en doute absolument pas. »

« Et pourtant tu as préféré rester sur ta chaise. »

Elle avait pris un air faussement peiné, qui pouvait difficilement faire illusion au vu de la lueur qui pétillait dans son regard.

« Tu ne m'avais pas encore invité, non ? »

« Mais maintenant, c'est plus ou moins le cas... »

La tasse que Ryuzaki porta à ses lèvres dissimulait à peine son expression amusée.

« Et j'en prends bonne note. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà pris le temps de dormir... »

Une adolescente accentua le pli de ses lèvres, estompant en l'espace d'un instant la ligne floue que le détective s'était décidé à tracer entre Light Yagami et la meurtrière qui s'abritait derrière ce nom.

« Hmm-hmm... et ? Quand une demoiselle te suggère de t'allonger sur son lit, elle espère précisément que ce ne soit pas pour y dormir... »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut avoir en tête dans ce cas... »

« Il y a une manière fort simple d'obtenir la réponse à cette question, tu sais...»

S'il fit mine de considérer la proposition implicite de la petite effrontée, en se caressant la lèvre du doigt dans une expression qu'il réservait en temps normal à l'ombre dont elle traçait la silhouette dans son dos par intermittence, il préféra secouer la tête à la fin de sa prétendue méditation.

« Je pense que je connais déjà cette réponse, en fait... »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas... mais je me demandais à quel point... »

Provocation dont l'ironie apparente dissimulait un zeste de curiosité.

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a un écart de sept ans entre nous, Yagami ? »

« Et tu t'es montré fort aimable de m'attendre gentiment sur le chemin au lieu de me distancer... »

« Et sur quoi se base cette affirmation? »

Ce fût au tour de la fille d'un commissaire de souligner la ligne de son sourire de l'index.

« L'intuition féminine ? »

« Une preuve supplémentaire qu'il s'agit d'un mythe... Il y a eu au moins une personne pour me faire une proposition de ce genre avant toi... »

« Oh?Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu as accepté, non ? »

« Eh bien, mon avis n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux... mais j'ai réussi à maintenir un minimum de distance. »

Ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour les enlacer, son interlocutrice laissa sa tête reposer sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle contemplait le détective d'un regard en biais où la malice se tenait mains dans la main avec une curiosité grandissante.

« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

« Je suis resté en dehors de son lit, c'est tout ce qui comptes à tes yeux, non ? »

« Allons, allons, ma concurrente n'a pas au moins essayé de te dérober une petite compensation, ne serait-ce qu'un baiser ? »

« Je ne peux pas le nier... »

Elle attendait visiblement plus de détail, il l'ignora pour se focaliser sur la tasse qu'il faisait osciller entre ses doigts, les va et viens du thé qui y demeurait, et les souvenirs qui s'y reflétaient par intermittence.

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu va me laisser languir ? »

« Hmm ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir de plus ? »

« Si elle est parvenue à ses fins, bien sûr. »

L'index du métis tapota son menton, tandis qu'il dissimulait son amusement face à l'irritation de sa spectatrice.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien changer pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Pour savoir si j'ai encore ma place dans la compétition... Si elle a profité de son avance pour franchir la ligne d'arrivée la première, cela change beaucoup de choses... »

« Eh bien dans ce cas... Tu as encore ta chance... »

« Vraiment ? Une bonne chose pour moi...mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur pour la perdante... »

« Tu ne devrais pas... Je te parlais bien de mon premier baiser...»

« Ohhh ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il me restait ma chance ? »

Visiblement, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour déchiffrer la clé de l'énigme, attendant patiemment qu'il la lui offre de bon cœur. Savourant par avance la réaction de la petite curieuse, le détective délaissa son thé pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« Et je ne t'ai pas menti... Après tout, je n'ai jamais précisé que je parlais d'une demoiselle. »

Il avait anticipé que la confession aurait l'impact d'une bombe, mais au vu de la manière dont elle s'était ressaisi après avoir avoir tressailli un court instant, il s'était contenté d'allumer la mèche d'un pétard. Elle prenait sa déclaration avec un léger grain de sel ?

« Ohhhh, cela explique beaucoup de choses... A commencer par le fait que cette chaise te paraisse plus confortable que ce lit... en tout cas quand je suis encore allongée dessus... J'en viendrais presque à regretter que mon père n'ait pas eu le fils qu'il a tellement regretté avant d'en faire son deuil... »

Peut-être que ce petit jeu qui s'était établi entre eux depuis leur première rencontre dévoilait tout simplement sa vraie nature... Il ne fallait pas y voir autre chose qu'un jeu... Oui, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, elle semblait tout simplement s'amuser de la fin de non-recevoir qu'il avait fait mine de dresser sur sa doute.

« Cela n'aurais rien changé, voyons. J'aurais accordé la même chance au fils qu'à la fille... »

« Quelle ouverture d'esprit, Ryuzaki. »

« Il serait dommage de négliger une moitié de l'humanité, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas cette demoiselle qui va te contredire...ni celle à qui j'ai dérobé son premier baiser... »

Ryuzaki haussa les sourcils à son tour tandis que le manche de la cuillère fourrée dans sa bouche s'éleva à la verticale...

« Pour ma défense, elle était si adorable à frétiller sur le seuil de son placard que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ce qu'elle n'osait même pas me réclamer... J'imagine que c'était la même chose de ton côté...»

Pas vraiment... Une réponse qui se lisait dans les yeux du détective tandis que son sourire suivait le même chemin que les dernières gorgées de thé qui demeuraient au fond de sa tasse. Avait-elle déchiffré le message ? En tout cas, elle semblait lui accorder son droit de garder le silence sur une adolescence mouvementée...

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un brin curieux sur ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre demoiselle qui t'as dérobé ton premier baiser... »

S'il en jugeait à la manière dont la joie peccamineuse qui avait brillé sur le visage d'une jeune fille refluait pour laisser l'ombre d'une mélancolie s'étendre à la surface, le souvenir qu'il titillait gentiment avait un arrière-goût amer. Un prêté pour un rendu ?

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait mon premier baiser, tu sais... En tout cas si on inclut mes expériences avec le sexe opposé... Comme je te l'ai si gentiment laissé entendre, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écarte mes draps devant un garçon... »

Observation qu'elle avait illustré en soulevant sa couette du bout du pied tout en continuant d'enlacer ses genoux. Un faux fuyant, hein ?

« Je me demande comment ton pauvre père réagirait face aux turpitudes que tu me confesses... »

Les dents du détective se refermèrent sur ses lèvres suite au passage de ces mots. Des mots qui laissèrent leur trace sur le sourire de l'adolescente.

« Il a toujours eu du mal à mesurer l'écart entre sa fille aînée et l'image qu'il s'en faisait... »

Un doux euphémisme. Mais le métis préférait ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie plus que nécessaire. Il avait déjà suffisamment tourmenté le père comme son enfant avec la vérité qui restait suspendue au dessus du lien de parenté comme la lame d'une guillotine.

« C'est le cas de tout les parents... »

« Oui...j'imagine... »

Détournant un regard désabusé de son détective, la jeune femme se focalisa sur le ballet des pieds qu'elle frottait l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne semblait guère de disposer à confesser quoi que ce soit de plus, en tout cas en ce qui concernait sa famille...

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté la fin de l'histoire concernant une certaine demoiselle... »

« Tu ne m'as guère donné de détail sur celui qui t'a dérobé ce baiser, non plus... »

Un pacte de non agression implicite...ou une négociation ? Il tabla sur la deuxième possibilité en relâchant un soupir.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire... L'épilogue de son histoire est dans le rapport du médecin légiste d'une prison américaine... Arrêt cardiaque... »

Aucune émotion n'avait vibré dans la notice nécrologique qu'il avait dressé... Il aurait pu lui parler du climat qui s'étendait de l'autre côté des murs de la chambre sans modifier le ton de sa voix. Son interlocutrice horrifiée lui donnait pourtant l'impression d'avoir reçu une flèche en plein cœur, une flèche sculptée dans la glace...

« Je...suis...désolé... »

D'avoir abordé le sujet ou bien d'avoir signé l'arrêt de mort d'un criminel sans s'imaginer atteindre son détective par ricochet ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre...

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Cela...ne change rien à l'affaire... »

Kira pouvait ressentir la morsure de la culpabilité ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle était capable de la simuler à la perfection... Mais peut-être que son adversaire avait édicté une règle implicite au jeu du chat et de la souris auquel elle avait invité son détective... Leurs proches devaient rester en dehors... Si c'était le cas, il ne s'était pas montré aussi _fair play_ sans avoir l'excuse de l'ignorance...

Dissimulant son visage derrière ses bras, l'adolescente se mura dans le silence, laissant à son interlocuteur le droit de laisser la conversation mourir tranquillement ou de la réanimer à son bon vouloir.

« Cela ne m'a pas affecté tant que ça... »

Pour être honnête, il hésitait presque à dire _plus que ça_...

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je me suis mis sur la trace de son assassin. C'était... Une affaire classée, je l'avais même complètement oublié avant d'examiner la liste des victimes de Kira. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'est d'ajouter mentalement une note au dossier avant de l'enterrer à nouveau sous la poussière... Pour moi comme pour Kira, ce n'était qu'un criminel parmi tant d'autres...Rien de moins et rien de plus...»

Elle s'était décidé à sortir de son mutisme, mais il était difficile de faire la part des choses entre la tristesse et la rancune dans les yeux qui demeuraient à la lisière de son bras.

« Tout comme moi, j'imagine... Mais je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre...Il n'y a rien de plus normal... Je ne suis pas la première, je ne serais pas la dernière... Une criminelle parmi tant d'autres... même si de son côté, elle n'aura jamais qu'un seul détective... »

Une bien triste réalité, mais que pouvait-il dire ou faire pour la contredire ? Lui rappeler que son nom figurait encore dans la catégorie des suspectes, quand bien même elle se donnait le rôle de la condamnée ? Ou bien...

« Tu es...différente... »

La remarque était sincère sans pour autant dissiper le scepticisme de sa criminelle potentielle. Néanmoins, elle sembla s'en contenter...

« Tu m'as parlé de... ce criminel... alors je suppose qu'en retour, je devrais te parler de celle qui fût ma dulcinée, au moins l'espace d'un baiser... »

Elle soupira.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire non plus... Si tu tiens tant que ça à en savoir plus, tu peux lui demander directement... Tu n'auras même pas besoin de sortir de ce bâtiment... Ah... Enfin, j'imagine que pour des raisons de sécurité, tu n'a pas pris le risque de nous enfermer sous le même toit... »

Misa Amane... L'une comme l'autre s'était montré on ne peut plus vague sur la nature exacte de leur relation. Si cette confession était sincère, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi...Une explication des plus terre à terre au final... Le secret qu'avait partagé deux adolescente se cantonnait à un baiser, nul besoin de s'imaginer que le premier Kira ait rencontré son âme sœur... Ou plutôt, il ne fallait surtout pas y voir autre chose que la brève rencontre entre deux âmes sœurs, quand bien même la passion qui s'était concrétisé par la rencontre de leurs lèvres demeurait à sens unique...

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mensonge parmi tant d'autres, ce qui était des plus vraisemblable... Ou peut-être pas... Si celle qui partageait sa malédiction avait eu la faiblesse d'ouvrir son cœur à Kira, Ryuzaki ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette dernière s'engouffrerait sans vergogne dans l'opportunité de convaincre un électron libre de devenir une simple extension de sa personne...

Le premier baiser qui s'était échangé entre deux jeunes filles n'étaient peut-être pas si différent de celui qui avait eu lieu à l'ombre d'un orphelinat, après tout...

« Je penses que je n'ai pas besoin de creuser plus que ça dans votre petit jardin secret. Cela ne change rien ou si peu, après tout... Si peu... Tu me reproches par avance de te réduire à un nom de plus sur une longue liste, mais... »

« Un reproche qui serait bien hypocrite de la part de Kira, c'est ça ? »

Elle avait consenti à laisser ses bras redescendre le long de ses jambes, sans relâcher l'étreinte qui unissait ses mains l'une à l'autre, offrant à son détective un panorama dégagé sur un sourire qui aurait été plus approprié s'ils avaient continué de badiner autour des expériences amoureuses d'une jeune femme. Sourire qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

« Cela va sans dire. Mais je me cantonnais à tout ceux que tu as fait profiter de tes charmes, y compris mademoiselle Amane... Ils ne semblent pas avoir laissé plus de trace que ça sur ta conscience... »

Une accusation qu'il avait formulé comme une simple observation et qu'elle accueillit en tant que telle.

« Je m'ennuyais... c'était une distraction comme une autre... Certains pensaient que j'y prendrais goût, ils s'étaient trompés... Il n'y a rien de plus à en retenir...»

Nul trace de nostalgie n'était demeuré en effet... mais une étincelle de malice pétilla dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle frottait sa joue contre ses propres genoux.

« Mais rassures-toi...avec toi, ce serait différent... »

« Je n'en doute pas... »

Aucune ironie ou si peu, de part et d'autres... mais après tout, c'est quand elles prétendaient porter un masque que les criminelles se montraient les plus sincères... il en allait de même avec les détectives...pour la simple et bonne raison que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on avait toujours affaire à un être humain...

« Enfin, je dois quand même admettre que ta manière de meubler ton ennui est sans doute plus saine que la mienne... »

« Hmm ? Oh n'exagérons pas, il est certainement plus sain de chercher à entraîner une demoiselle au fond de son lit qu'une criminelle au fond de sa cellule...»

La tristesse accentua de son pinceau le pli moqueur des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se redressait pour laisser son dos reposer sur la surface d'un matelas tendu à la verticale.

« Je pensais plutôt à l'intérêt que tu sembles manifester pour Fedor... Si tu ne l'avais pas découvert avant de partager ma chambre, j'aurais du mal à mesurer mon enthousiasme au tien, j'aperçois les œuvres complètes au pied de ta chaise...et au vu du traitement que tu as infligés à leurs couvertures, tu as réussi à les dévorer en une temps record... »

Ryuzaki baissa les yeux en direction du livre dont il avait oublié la présence au creux de sa main.

« Une manière comme une autre de poursuivre l'interrogatoire sans troubler les nuits de ma criminelle préférée... »

« Ah... Pauvre vieux Fedor, réduit au rang d'indice dont le seul intérêt aux yeux de son nouveau lecteur est d'avoir figuré dans ma bibliothèque... Moi qui espérais que nous aurions quelque chose en commun... »

« Mais c'est peut-être devenu le cas justement. »

Elle inclina la tête en caressant du regard la couverture d'un roman, sa moue dubitative exprimant son désarroi face aux empreintes digitales que le sucre comme la graisse dévoilaient ici et là.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Bon, je dois bien te concéder que je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de m'y plonger si tu ne m'y avais pas encouragé sans le savoir, mais je t'assure que je peux comprendre sans problème ce que tu peux y apprécier... »

« Vraiment ? »

D'une pression du pouce, Ryuzaki écarta les pages de l'ouvrage pour glisser les yeux sur le passage qui l'intéressait. Passage qu'il entreprit de lire à voix haute pour montrer à quel degré il se l'était approprié.

 _Eh! mon Dieu, cher ami, les preuves, vous savez ce que c'est: pour les trois quarts du temps elles sont douteuses et moi, juge d'instruction, je suis homme et par conséquent sujet à des faiblesses, je l'avoue. Ainsi, je voudrais que mon enquête eût la rigueur d'une démonstration mathématique. Il me faudrait donc une preuve évidente, telle que deux et deux font quatre, ou qui ressemblât à une démonstration claire et nette. Or, si je le fais arrêter avant le temps voulu, j'aurai beau être convaincu que c'est lui le coupable, je me prive ainsi des moyens de le prouver ultérieurement, et cela pourquoi? Parce que je lui donne, pour ainsi dire, une situation normale; il se retire dans sa coquille; il m'échappe, ayant compris qu'il n'est qu'un détenu._

 _Ainsi, supposons que je laisse un de ces messieurs en liberté. Je ne le touche point; je ne l'arrête pas; il doit fort bien savoir, ou tout au moins soupçonner, à chaque heure, à chaque instant, que je suis au courant de tout; je connais toute sa vie, je le surveille nuit et jour; je le suis partout et sans relâche et je vous jure que, pour peu qu'il en soit persuadé, il arrivera par être pris de vertige et viendra se livrer lui-même; il me fournira, au surplus, des armes qui donneront à mon enquête un caractère mathématique, ce qui ne manque pas de charme._

 _Ce procédé peut réussir avec un paysan mal dégrossi, mais encore mieux avec un homme intelligent, éclairé et cultivé à certains égards. Car une chose fort importante, mon cher, est d'établir dans quel sens un homme s'est développé. Pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je de voir mon homme aller et venir librement? Je peux bien le laisser se promener, jouir de son reste, car je sais qu'il est ma proie et qu'il ne m'échappera pas. Où irait-il? hé! hé! Il s'enfuirait à l'étranger, dites-vous? Un Polonais peut s'enfuir à l'étranger, mais pas lui, d'autant plus que je le surveille et que toutes les mesures ont été prises en conséquence. Fuira-t-il dans l'intérieur du pays? Mais il n'y trouvera que des paysans grossiers, des gens primitifs, de vrais Russes, et un homme cultivé préférera le bagne à la vie parmi les étrangers que sont pour lui les gens du peuple, hé! hé!_

 _D'ailleurs, tout cela ne signifie rien; ce n'est que le côté extérieur de la question. Fuir! ce n'est qu'un mot; non seulement il ne fuira pas, car il n'a pas où aller, mais il **m'appartient psychologiquement** , hé! hé! Que dites-vous de l'expression? C'est pour obéir à une loi naturelle qu'il ne pourra fuir, le voudrait-il. N'avez-vous jamais vu un papillon devant une bougie? Eh bien, lui, il tournera sans cesse autour de moi comme cet insecte autour de la flamme! La liberté n'aura plus de charme pour lui; il deviendra de plus en plus inquiet; il s'empêtrera de plus en plus, il sera gagné par une épouvante mortelle. Bien mieux, il se livrera à des agissements tels que sa culpabilité en ressortira claire comme deux et deux font quatre. Il suffit pour cela de lui fournir un entracte de bonne longueur. Et toujours, toujours, il ira tournant autour de moi, décrivant des cercles de plus en plus étroits jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, **paf!** il tombe dans ma propre bouche et se laisse avaler par moi, ce qui ne manquera pas d'agrément. Vous ne me croyez pas? _

S'il avait récité ce monologue sans s'appuyer sur l'œuvre d'origine, la performance lui aurait sans doute valu un tonnerre d'applaudissement. En tout cas, il récolta ceux de son unique spectatrice, et quand bien même la démonstration d'enthousiasme était sarcastique, et le sourire qui l'accompagnait ironique, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était on ne peut plus sincère.

« Effectivement, je comprends que tu ais partagé mon enthousiasme. Tu serais effectivement parfait dans le rôle de Porphyre... Non, tu es réellement parfait. On pourrait presque croire que c'est toi qui avait fourni la source d'inspiration à l'original. »

« N'est ce pas ? Cela résume assez bien mon impression... Je dois t'avouer que c'était des plus déconcertant... Mais si je peux te renvoyer un compliment, de ton côté, tu serais absolument parfaite dans le rôle de Raskolnikov. »

L'atmosphère s'étira dans une délicieuse tension, de part et d'autre, avant qu'elle ne se relâche dans un éclat de rire qu'une adolescente dissimula derrière sa main libre.

« C'est comme ça que tu séduis les demoiselles, Ryuzaki ? »

« Hmm-hmmm, j'aurais pourtant pensé que cette méthode pourrait fonctionner avec toi. Tu pourrais néanmoins m'accorder des points pour l'originalité, non?»

Elle secoua la tête sans parvenir à décoller son sourire de ses lèvres.

« Même pas... Tu es la deuxième personne à m'adresser le compliment. »

« Oh ? Et qui m'a devancé que je le félicite ? »

Un pli moqueur se rétracta de quelques millimètres tandis qu'une criminelle baissait la tête.

« Sayu. Et bien sûr, de son côté, elle se réservait le rôle de Dounia.»

Le détective ne manqua pas d'écarquiller les yeux face à ce coup de théâtre, avant d'accentuer son propre sourire.

« Très intéressant... En un sens, c'est même on ne peut plus approprié... En un sens, parce que je ne m'imaginais pas ta petite sœur partager ton enthousiasme ou ma curiosité pour cet auteur. »

« Un petit arrangement entre nous. Pour chaque épisode de son drama favori que je me forcerais à regarder avec elle, côte à côte sur le canapé, elle devrait m'écouter lui lire quatre chapitre d'un livre de mon choix. Pour être équitable, je l'autorisais à s'allonger sur ce canapé et même à poser sa tête sur mes genoux pendant que je lui faisais la lecture... bien sûr, quand elle se réveillait, je ne manquais pas de reprendre au point exact où elle s'était assoupie... »

Souvenir dont la chaleur se reflétait dans l'expression nostalgique de celle qui l'évoquait pour conjurer sa tristesse, et n'y réussissait que partiellement.

« Un prêté pour un rendu, hein ? Et laquelle des deux a réussi à faire capituler l'autre ? »

« Match nul. Mais elle semble avoir apprécié l'expérience que je lui faisais endurer... sans que je puisse lui offrir la réciproque en retour... ou si peu... Est-ce que ça fait d'elle la gagnante ou la perdante ? »

Ryuzaki fît mine de prendre au sérieux son rôle d'arbitre avant de rendre un jugement de Salomon en la matière.

« Je dirais... que vous avez gagné toutes les deux, non ? Après tout, à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer un peu de temps auprès d'une sœur, petite ou grande. Mais si je dois absolument prendre position, je pense que c'est elle qui a gagné. »

« Oh ? Et pourrais-tu justifier ce choix auprès de la malheureuse perdante ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aurais profité de ces petits moments si elle ne t'y avais pas forcé en premier lieu. »

Une réponse qui écartela un sourire dans un o de surprise, et même si l'éclipse ne fût que temporaire, elle continuait d'allonger son ombre sur le visage d'une adolescente.

« Tu me connais si bien... »

L'amertume de cette défaite imprégna la langue d'un détective comme de sa criminelle, atténué par la complicité qui semblait unir leur regard l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'avouerais néanmoins que j'aurais une critique à formuler vis à vis de mon nouveau roman préféré. »

« Quelle sévérité. Même moi je ne trouves rien à y redire, quand bien même je le placerais en dessous des Frères Karamazov. »

Ryuzaki abaissa un bref instant les paupières, dans une expression que n'aurait pas renié le chat du Cheshire face à sa petite Alice.

« J'estimais à 95% la probabilité que ce soit celui-là. Je peux même te dire dès maintenant ton personnage comme ton passage préféré. »

Abandonnant sa main le long de sa propre joue, Light renvoya sa tendresse mutine au détective, en y ajoutant une pointe de compassion.

« Je te concède le point pour Ivan, mais tu te trompes... Le grand inquisiteur n'est pas le passage que je préfère entre tous... même si peu de pages m'ont autant marqués dans ma vie... Non le préambule n'est pas la bonne réponse non plus... »

Réplique qui ne manqua pas de piquer l'amour propre comme la curiosité du métis.

« C'est une chose de deviner mes hypothèses avant que je ne les formule à voix haute, c'en est une autre de me dire qu'elles sont fausses. »

« Quelle mauvais perdant. En punition, je te laisserais attendre la bonne réponse un peu plus longtemps. Mais avant cela, il faudra déjà que tu m'expose ta critique vis à vis de Crime et Châtiment. »

Le détective soupira en feuilletant un roman pour s'arrêter à la toute dernière page.

« Il s'arrête juste avant le passage qui m'intéressait le plus. Sérieusement, est-ce que tu me citer un paragraphe plus frustrant que celui-là ? »

Refermant les yeux, Light devança son compagnon de cellule en murmurant à voix haute l'objet de ses récriminations.

« Mais ici commence une autre histoire. Celle de la lente rénovation d'un homme, de sa régénération progressive, de son passage graduel d'un monde à l'autre, de sa connaissance progressive d'une réalité ignorée jusque là. On pourrait y trouver la matière d'un nouveau récit... »

C'est avec une pointe de tristesse que Ryuzaki répondit à l'invitation de celle qui s'était interrompu en plein vol pour lui donner la réplique.

« ...mais le nôtre est terminé. »

« Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à en rédiger la toute dernière page. A ce propos, si tu pouvais demander à Matsuda de m'apporter du papier et un stylo. »

Requête des plus incongrue qui suscita un sourire amusé.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu veux m'écrire toi-même la suite qui me manque tellement ? »

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps. Non, je voudrais écrire quelque chose de bien plus terre à terre... »

Face à la perplexité de son détective, le regard moqueur de la criminelle se fit plus énigmatique avant qu'une murmure ne résonne dans la cellule comme un coup de tonnerre qui avait surgi sans prévenir dans un ciel qui paraissait serein l'instant précédent.

« Mon testament. »


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _Le châtiment a pour but d'améliorer celui qui châtie, — tel est l'ultime refuge des défenseurs du châtiment._

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

 _Je n'aime pas votre froide justice ; dans les yeux de vos juges passe toujours le regard du bourreau et son couperet glacé. Dites-moi donc où se trouve la justice qui est l'amour avec des yeux clairvoyants. Inventez-moi donc l'amour qui porte non seulement toutes les punitions, mais aussi toutes les fautes ! Inventez-moi donc la justice qui acquitte chacun sauf celui qui juge !_

 _Enfin, mes frères, gardez-vous d'être injustes envers les solitaires. Comment un solitaire pourrait-il oublier ? Comment pourrait-il rendre ? Un solitaire est comme un puits profond. Il est facile d'y jeter une pierre ; mais si elle est tombée jusqu'au fond, dites-moi donc, qui voudra la chercher ? Gardez-vous d'offenser le solitaire. Mais si vous l'avez offensé, eh bien ! tuez-le aussi! Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra._

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Ryuzaki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter aux joies comme aux tristesses qui constellaient la vie de couple. Les minutes qui s'étaient écoulés un peu trop vite lui en avaient donné un avant-goût, ou en tout cas un ersatz... Raison pour laquelle la dernière phrase qui s'était abattu comme le couperet d'une guillotine, et dont l'écho continuait de résonner dans l'atmosphère, elle lui avait donné l'impression de recevoir une gifle au beau milieu de l'étreinte qui avait succédé à un moment des plus intimes, fracassant cette douce accalmie où la passion achevait de se dissoudre petit à petit dans une tendresse mâtiné de cruauté, au fur et à mesure que chacun reprenait son souffle...

Même si aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, le détective s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils et de redresser le manche d'une cuillère à la verticale d'une pression des mâchoires, il demeurait abasourdi par le coup de canon qui avait résonné...

Et la criminelle qui lui avait adressé cet uppercut sans décoller de son lit semblait bien déterminée à remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Tu penses qu'ils me laisseront choisir la méthode d'exécution ? Après tout, cela me paraît une requête des plus raisonnable... »

Se promenant l'index sur la lèvre, Light méditait sur la question, offrant à son détective l'expression appropriée à une gamine qui faisait défiler mentalement les différents présents qu'elle envisageait pour son anniversaire, ou une adolescente réfléchissant à la tenue la plus appropriée à son premier tête à tête avec un soupirant, traitant la plus sérieuse des questions avec la gravité réservées aux plus légères...

« Hmmm, il est probable qu'il abandonneront à ma contrée d'origine la lourde tâche de punir sa ressortissante... Dans ce cas, ils ne se casseront pas la tête, ce sera la pendaison...Une option classique mais intéressante... Avec un minimum de professionnalisme, l'arrêt net de la chute provoquera une rupture des vertèbres cervicales, perte de conscience instantanée... Évidemment, si mes bourreaux font preuve de négligence dans le calcul de la longueur de la corde, ce sera la décapitation si elle est trop longue, ce qui ne changera pas grand chose, en dehors de rendre mes derniers instants plus spectaculaires...et la strangulation si elle est trop courte...ou s'ils estiment qu'une pendaison incomplète est plus appropriée pour cette criminelle là... Oui, peut-être que cette trappe restera définitivement fermée, offrant un point d'appui à la pointe de mes pauvres petits pieds pendant qu'ils me hisseront lentement au dessus du sol, sans aller jusqu'au bout de l'opération... Dans ce cas, ce sera...plus long...un peu plus long...hehe... »

Refermant le poing derrière sa propre nuque, la criminelle étira une corde invisible d'un coup sec, tout en tirant la langue en direction de son interlocuteur, dans une grimace enfantine qui mimait sa future agonie.

« Oui, une option intéressante... mais après ces semaines...ou ces mois...à rester allongée pieds et poings liés sur le col d'une cellule, je ne me sens pas la force de me tenir debout pendant ma dernière heure... et je n'ai pas non plus la patience de m'infliger des semaines de rééducations pour être dans les conditions optimales... Quoique, tu pourrais m'aider pendant les exercices, une bonne occasion de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, toi et moi... »

Le détective soupira, en se tournant vers le plateau disposé à son attention par Watari, dans l'optique de remplir sa tasse de thé. Un thé dont il savoura la première gorgée sans même prendre la peine d'y ajouter une cuillerée de sucre, ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter un haut le cœur.

« Quand la condamnée est dans l'incapacité de se maintenir debout, ou qu'elle se montre récalcitrante à le faire, ce qui est le cas de figure le plus courant, on la sangle à une planche avant de la positionner à la verticale au dessus de la trappe... »

Si l'index de la future condamnée avait cessé de caresser un sourire, son expression demeurait plus approprié à une gamine qu'à une adulte se préparant mentalement à son exécution.

« Ah... Cela fait sens, effectivement... Je t'avoue que je l'ignorais. Comment est-ce que tu l'as appris ? En assistant à une pendaison ? »

Il secoua la tête, en avalant une deuxième gorgée.

« Ohhhh ? Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ce sera ta première fois ? »

Des mots qu'elle avait souligné de la langue, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

« Mon travail est de guider les criminels jusqu'au bancs des accusés. Les escorter jusqu'à l'échafaud, je n'en ai jamais eu le besoin, le droit et encore moins l'envie...»

« Awhhh... Mais avec moi, ce sera différent. »

« Non. Pas sur ce point, en tout cas. »

A fortiori parce qu'elle était différente des autres...

« Ce n'était pas une question, Ryuzaki. »

Là encore, l'observation avait eu l'impact d'une gifle, en plus de faire descendre la température de la pièce de quelques degrés, quand bien même elle avait franchi le seuil d'un sourire.

Un commencement de réponse commença à se hisser sur les lèvres du métis, avant de refluer au fond de sa gorge, emportée par une cascade de thé. De toutes manières, elle n'anticipait pas la moindre réplique à la phrase qu'elle avait murmuré comme une sentence.

« Peut-être que la peine de mort par injection serait plus à mon goût... ou au tiens... Là, je pourrais rester allongée...avant de fermer les yeux, une dernière fois... Une toute dernière fois... Ahhh, comme j'en ai rêvé de cette exécution là, ces derniers jours... Hmmm... qu'est ce que tu penses de cette option ? »

Si on en jugeait à son attitude, elle anticipait une réponse de sa part.

Ils n'étaient pas attablés à un restaurant, pour un dîner en tête à tête, les yeux sur le menu en quête du plat idéal...mais il semblait être la seule personne ici à s'en rendre compte.

Ryuzaki reposa une tasse sur sa soucoupe avant de se redresser pour fixer son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment se déroule la procédure, Yagami ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est une méthode d'exécution des plus délicate, qui doit suivre un rituel bien précis. Elle ne peut fonctionner que si on injecte, non pas une, mais trois substances différentes à la condamnée.»

Un index se leva.

« Du thiopental sodique, destiné à endormir la condamnée, non à la tuer. »

Le majeur du métis se dressa à son tour.

« Ensuite, du bromure de pancuronium, sa fonction est de paralyser les muscles, suscitant un arrêt respiratoire. »

Finalement, le pouce s'écarta, ne laissant que deux doigts repliés sur la main enchaînée à celle de la condamnée.

« Et pour terminer, le troisième produit, du chlorure de potassium, dont l'action provoquera un arrêt cardiaque. »

Elle semblait accorder un minimum d'intérêt à son explication, mais sa seule réaction pour le moment avait pris la forme d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse, non ? »

« En raison de l'extrême dosage employé, il est impossible d'évaluer le temps d'action du thiopental, il est donc théoriquement possible que la condamnée soit toujours consciente lors des dernières minutes de sa vie…Consciente mais incapable de le faire comprendre à ses bourreaux ou à l'assistance. Un fait à prendre en compte quand on envisage les effets du bromure, une paralysie des muscles…y compris les muscles respiratoires. Suffoquer lentement…Réclamer désespérément de l'air dans tes poumons…en restant prisonnier d'un corps incapable d'effectuer le plus simple des réflexe… Comme alternative à la strangulation, on fait mieux, Light. Si tu veux mourir dans la dignité, et présenter un visage serein à ta famille au moment des adieux, la méthode d'exécution correspondra à tes attentes, tu feras illusion à la perfection... mais en revanche, derrière cette façade, la mort, _ta_ mort, elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi clémente que tu veux bien te l'imaginer... »

Bien, elle semblait se dépouiller d'une partie de sa superbe. L'anticipation d'une lente agonie, ou le fait de s'imaginer qu'un père et une sœur seraient à ses côtés à ce moment là ?

« Mais attardons-nous plus en détail sur les effets possible du bromure sur l'organisme humain. Lorsqu'on l'injecte à très haute dose, comme dans le cas qui nous occupe, non content de provoquer une paralysie musculaire, ce produit donne également une sensation de brûlure intense dans les veines où il s'écoule. Un effet secondaire des plus déplaisant, mais qu'importe ? La victime n'est-elle pas supposée être inconsciente? Si seulement il y avait un moyen de s'en assurer pour de bon… Est ce que ce tableau de tes derniers jours te paraît toujours aussi serein, maintenant que tu peux en contempler l'envers? Une agonie silencieuse…non pas parce qu'elle est indolore, mais parce qu'on a privé la condamnée de toute possibilité d'appeler à l'aide…de toute possibilité de supplier pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances…de se plaindre face à une justice mensongère qui lui avait promis la mort, en se montrant suffisamment clémente pour lui épargner la souffrance… Essayes quelques instants de te mettre à la place de cette condamnée, Light , _t_ _ _a__ future place. Se retrouver garrottée, lentement, très lentement, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, se consumer de l'intérieur tandis que tu sentiras ce produit emprunter son chemin douloureux dans l'ensemble de ton corps… Une conscience qui se réfracte en un seul point minuscule, la souffrance et le désespoir…Une conscience qui ne peut plus s'exprimer ni même se formuler en mots, mais qui n'en continue pas moins de sentir…de ressentir une seule chose, une seule …Une conscience qui n'a même plus la consolation d'espérer la fin qui s'attarde à venir, puisqu'on l'a restreinte dans une camisole de force chimique… »

La cuillère du détective effectua une série de va et viens entre sa tasse et son sucrier, tandis que le visage de sa prisonnière palissait, adoptant une nuance appropriée au linceul dans lequel il l'emmaillotait mentalement.

« C'est à ton goût, Yagami ? Je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas au mien. »

Tout comme ce thé... Peu importait la quantité de sucre, il s'obstinait à demeurer amer...voir même acide... Si bien qu'il le reposa sur le plateau.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le lit, celle qui y demeurait avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, tout en demeurant d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Tu es bien cruel de briser ainsi les rêves d'une jeune fille... Bon, mais le catalogue reste vaste. Après cet petit détour de l'autre côté du pacifique, revenons aux méthodes traditionnelles de ma terre natale... Hmm... Traditionnelle... Oui, je devrais m'offrir le luxe d'un Jigai... Oh ? Est-ce que j'aurais trouvé une lacune dans la banque d'informations du plus grand détective de la planète ? Hehe, rassures-toi, je vais te donner un petit avant goût...»

Avec son matelas incliné vers l'avant pour servir de support à son occupante, le lit sur lequel elle demeurait installé évoquait un sofa au propriétaire des lieux. Se retournant sur le côté, en direction de son compagnon, la prisonnière replia ses jambes, adoptant quelques instants une position lascive, les bras au dessus de la tête.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'assister, Ryuzaki ? J'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'agenouiller en position seiza si tu ne m'apporte pas ton aide... »

Ryuzaki soupira, et se décida à se lever de son siège pour poser les mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même de son côté, profitant de ce soutien pour s'écarter de son matelas et déporter son poids sur les genoux qu'elle avait soudés l'un à l'autre. Leurs fronts étaient en contact à la fin de l'opération, leurs bras respectifs refermés derrière la nuque de leur partenaire, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent à leurs tours, une invitation que le métis n'avait aucun mal à déchiffrer sur le visage mutin de cette criminelle qu'il s'était enfin décidé à regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le temps suspendit son vol, un soupir s'élança par delà l'infime distance qui demeurait entre les deux belligérants quand celle qu'il surplombait se décida à refermer une fenêtre d'opportunité qu'il s'obstinait à ignorer...

Relâchant son compagnon, la jeune femme tira sur une chaîne pour rapprocher de son propre visage une main qui ne lui appartenait pas... Non, il aurait sans doute été plus juste de dire, une main qui n'était pas la sienne... Quoique justement... des addendum futiles qui s'effacèrent de la conscience du détective, balayés par la vision de son propre index qu'une adolescente caressait du bout des lèvres, et de la pointe de sa langue, après l'avoir étiré entre ses doigts, faisant mine de vouloir en insérer l'extrémité dans la bouche qu'elle entrouvrait en un pli moqueur, savourant à petite gorgée le trouble qu'elle suscitait chez sa proie.

« Je suppose que tu dois connaître le sepukku, hmm ? »

Il acquiesça, tout en ravalant sa propre salive suite au bruit de succion qui s'était immiscé à travers les lèvres qui avaient emprisonné son doigt. Un corps humide commençait à s'enrouler autour, bien à l'abri des regards, ce qui ne manqua pas de tendre un peu plus son captif, et d'entraîner une réaction symétrique sur une autre partie de l'anatomie de son propriétaire. L'expression des yeux qui se levaient dans sa direction n'arrangeait pas les choses... ou plutôt, elle les arrangeait un peu trop à son goût...

« Un rituel exclusivement masculin... Et c'est compréhensible, il serait des plus malséant de la part d'une demoiselle de s'éviscérer en public, tu ne trouves pas ? Raison pour laquelle la variante féminine est plus...sobre... même s'il faut également faire usage d'un poignard pour y avoir recours... »

Relâchant l'emprise de ses lèvres sur le doigt du détective, elle le fît redescendre le long de son menton, avant de le faire glisser sur sa gorge tandis qu'elle inclinait la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

« Pour certaine choses, les femmes aiment s'attarder...mais pour la toute dernière chose qu'il leur reste à faire, elles préfèrent couper court... Hehe... Dans ce cas précis, nous laissons les hommes se remuer un couteau dans le ventre, de notre côté, nous nous contentons de trancher une jugulaire d'un coup sec...comme ça... »

Un frisson redressa la colonne vertébral du métis suite à la brève rencontre entre son index et la carotide de celle qui maintenait ses deux mains autour de son poignet.

« Bien sûr, pour notre face à face avec la mort, il faut un minimum de préparation... Avant de prendre le couteau entre ses mains, la demoiselle doit prendre le temps de s'attacher soigneusement les genoux... La toute dernière coquetterie qu'on peut se permettre. Tu comprends, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on retrouve le cadavre que nous laisseront derrière nous dans une position...que la décence réprouve... »

Renforçant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le bras de son captif, l'adolescente se laissa basculer en arrière pour s'effondrer sur son matelas, entraînant un détective dans sa chute. Détective dont elle souda le corps un peu plus étroitement au sien en refermant sur le bas de son dos les jambes qu'elle avait écarté. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas manqué de refermer également les bras autour de son cou pour maintenir son visage en face du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ryuzaki ? Estimes-toi heureux que ma mère n'ait pas accouché d'un fils, autrement j'aurais pu te demander de m'assister... Là, tu pourras te contenter de regarder... »

Préférant s'abstenir de toute remarque, le prisonnier rétracta ses lèvres sur ses dents avant de les mordiller.

« Hmm, mais à tout prendre... je préférerais justement que tu aies autre chose à faire que de me regarder expirer... Oui, il vaudrait mieux quelque chose de plus...intime pour les derniers instants que nous passerons ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux... Je vais revenir à la strangulation finalement, mais il n'y aura plus besoin de corde... Cette fois, il faudra prendre les choses en main... en l'occurrence mon cou... »

Ce cou autour duquel elle positionnait délicatement les mains du bourreau qu'elle s'était choisi.

« Nous pourrions même le faire dès maintenant... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras me remettre les menottes avant...et les refermer derrière mon dos... »

Ryuzaki relâcha ses propres lèvres pour mieux serrer les dents, et plisser les yeux dans lequels irradiait autre chose que la colère, sans pour autant l'éclipser. S'il pouvait la faire taire... et il y avait une manière fort simple de le faire... bien différente de celle qu'elle s'imaginait, quand bien même elle lui aurait laissé le souffle coupé.

Il suffisait de se pencher...un peu plus, quitte à comprimer cette poitrine qu'il sentait palpiter sous la sienne... Se pencher... un peu plus... un tout petit peu plus...

Accentuant son sourire, la criminelle commença à soulever la tête au dessus d'un matelas pour partir à sa rencontre, tout en maintenant en place les mains qui emprisonnaient son propre cou.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, figeant trois personnes dans leur position, un détective, une criminelle et l'inspecteur qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, un liasse de papiers entre les bras...

Matsuda avait commencé à balbutier une excuse avant de se retrouver empalé au bout de deux regards qui rivalisaient dans leur noirceur, tandis que le même mot remuait silencieusement les lèvres qui avaient failli se frôler.

Une retraite stratégique paraissant de loin l'option la plus raisonnable, le policier avait commencé à faire un pas en arrière avant que la fille de son supérieur ne tende la main pour remuer l'index d'avant en arrière dans sa propre direction, l'invitant à se rapprocher du lit. Et cette suggestion silencieuse avait la tonalité d'un ordre, aussi se décida-t-il à obtempérer.

Lorsqu'il retrouva la force de lever la tête, ce fût pour constater que le détective s'était levé pour mieux aider sa prisonnière à se rallonger sur son lit dans une position plus orthodoxe.

« Je...ne voulais pas...déranger... »

Excuse qui s'écrasa pitoyablement devant l'expression glaciale d'un métis, contrastant avec le sourire qui était revenu faire son aurore sur le visage de sa criminelle.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Nous discutions simplement de ma future exécution. »

« Ah, je vois... »

Le premier réflexe de l'inspecteur avait été de fermer les yeux en plaçant la main derrière la tête pour se gratter le cou dans un sourire contrit... sourire qui demeura figé quand il écarquilla les yeux suite à l'impact de la réalisation.

« Un choix des plus délicats, vous en conviendrez. »

« J..je...su...pose... »

« Mais je pense avoir trouvé la méthode la plus appropriée. Il me faudra juste l'assistance de... »

« Oublie ça tout de suite, Yagami. »

Réponse dont le sérieux comme le caractère implacable avait martelé la pièce, sans pour autant ébranler d'un seul millimètre le pli moqueur des lèvres d'une adolescente.

« Tu avais pris au sérieux ma proposition ? Awhh, ça en serait presque adorable... Non, rassures-toi, ce n'est pas toi que j'avais en tête... enfin, si en un sens, mais tu n'étais pas tout seul... »

Deux sourcils se haussèrent tandis que le regard du détective était plus glacial que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Le peloton d'exécution, bien sûr. Et il va de soi que tout ceux qui ont bénéficié de mon assistance au cours de l'enquête auront l'honneur de m'offrir la leur en retour pour une toute dernière fois. »

Passé le moment de doute, Matsuda comme Ryuzaki partagèrent la même expression à mi-chemin de l'incrédulité comme de l'horreur, même si chacun d'eux se rapprochait un peu plus de l'extrême opposé.

De son côté, la condamnée s'était dépouillée un instant de son sourire pour y substituer le sérieux approprié à la situation.

« Bien évidemment, mon père formera l'exception. »

Un soupir s'élança en direction de la vitre qui s'étendait face à elle, plus appropriée à une salle d'interrogatoire qu'à une chambre d'hôpital. Raison pour laquelle elle s'imaginait un commissaire de police de l'autre côté, dissimulé par le reflet de sa propre fille.

« Qu'il ne s'imagine surtout pas que j'ai décidé de renier celui qui m'a donné le jour... Bien au contraire, c'est précisément pour ça que je n'aurais jamais le cœur de lui imposer... d'y mettre fin, lui même... D'ailleurs, si c'est possible, je préférerais aussi qu'il brille par son absence au moment des cinq coups de feu. »

L'affection se reflétait par intermittence dans les eaux sombre de la tristesse qui parcouraient de leur remous les yeux d'une adolescente, assombrissant le sourire qui se reflétait sur une vitre.

« Je ne doute pas que Watari pourra prendre sa place sans problème. A sa droite, je verrais bien Mogi, puis Aizawa...et enfin... »

Une dizaine de feuille de papier glissèrent sur le sol quand les bras d'un policier retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer le nom suivant, il lui avait suffit de pivoter la tête dans sa direction.

« V..vous...ne pouvez pas...pou...vez...pas...me deman..der d...de... »

« Oh, il ne faut pas trembler comme ça. Vous serez largement à la hauteur. Mon père m'a même confié que vous étiez sans doute le meilleur tireur de la police de Tokyo. Si quelqu'un d'autre vous avez fait ce compliment, j'aurais soupçonné l'ironie, mais ce commissaire de police, quand il vous adresse son estime en public, il ne le fait jamais à la légère. Raison pour laquelle je lui fais confiance... et par voie de conséquence, raison pour laquelle je vous fais confiance... »

Même s'il serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, aucune trace de colère ne brillait dans le regard de l'inspecteur, en revanche les larmes menaçaient constamment de le submerger.

« Ce n'est pas...la question... je... »

« Rassurez-vous, il y aura quatre autres personnes pour vous assister au cas où l'émotion vous ferait manquer la cible... »

La rage commença à s'immiscer dans la conscience du policier.

« Et si...je ne la manquais pas...cette cible...hein ? »

« C'est ce qu'on vous demande justement... C'est ce que je vous demande... Et vous pourrez toujours vous accrocher à la possibilité d'avoir eu la balle à blanc dans votre chargeur. Une chance sur cinq, c'est sans doute trop peu, je le conçois, mais c'est toujours... »

Un pied frappa le sol de la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux autres occupants.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous pensez que je serais trop bête pour faire la différence avec un tir à balle réel ?! Le recul est moindre quand la balle est à blanc. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être le meilleur tireur de la police de Tokyo pour savoir ça...et le sentir au moment du coup de feu ! Ah une chance sur cinq, hein?! Ça me fera une belle jambe, si je fais partie des quatre restants ! »

Passé le moment nécessaire pour digérer dans la tristesse l'incrédulité qui avait résonné comme un coup de feu suite à la diatribe du policier, un soupçon d'excuse glissa sur le visage d'une criminelle.

« Je...ne savais pas... »

« Ah ! Et vous, vous le saviez ?! »

Ryuzaki secoua silencieusement la tête dans une expression qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'adolescente enchaînée au bout de son bras.

« M'étonne pas. N'avez jamais tiré une seule balle dans votre vie, vous, hein ? »

Là encore, une dénégation silencieuse.

« Ah, ça leur fait quelque chose aux deux génies que l'idiot de l'équipe leur en bouche un coin, hein ?! L'idiot qu'on laisse dans son coin pendant que les deux adultes s'amusent à leur petit jeu de gamins. Ouais, de gamins ! Et de sales gamins si vous voulez mon avis ! Vous pouvez le continuer tout seul, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il y a un père de l'autre côté de la vitre, là, juste derrière ! »

Il s'était adressé à deux personnes lorsqu'il avait tendu la main en arrière pour leur désigner celui qu'ils s'obstinaient à ignorer chacun de leur côté. Ryuzaki s'était contenté de tourner les yeux vers le mur en plongeant les mains dans ses poches, Light s'était retrouvé clouée sur son lit, le cœur transpercé par un projectile dont l'impact avait été plus douloureux que la balle qu'elle avait réclamé à un inspecteur.

« Ah...A...lors... il est réellement...là ? »

Matsuda acquiesça silencieusement, les dents serrés.

« Il était aussi là... de l'autre côté des caméras...pendant...ces dernières semaines ? »

Le cœur de Matsuda manqua un battement tandis qu'une main glaciale refermait progressivement les doigts autour pour se recroqueviller dans la forme d'un poing, ce poing qu'il pouvait voir trembler sur un lit d'hôpital.

«...n...non...il ne pouvait pas... O...on lui avait interdit... »

« Ah, je vois, mais vous, vous étiez bien là, non ? »

Si on lui avait dit qu'une fois dans sa vie, il aurait l'occasion de contempler la colère d'un soleil face à lui, un soleil qu'il ne valait mieux pas contempler de peur de s'y brûler les yeux.

« O...oui... »

« Vous avez apprécié le petit feuilleton autant que moi, j'espère ? »

« N...non... »

« Vous avez même eu l'honneur d'y assister aux premières loges que je sache. Mais ça, contrairement à ce que je vous demande, ce n'était pas trop dur, apparemment... »

« V...vous ne pouvez...pas dire..ça...C..ca...ce n'est pas..comp... »

« Ah, suis-je bête, je vous demande de faire quelque chose, de _me_ faire quelque chose, de faire quelque chose pour moi, pour changer, au lieu de vous contenter de regarder. C'est tout ce qu' _il_ vous demandait, hein ? De ne rien faire. C'est ce que vous vous disiez chaque jour, hein ? Je n'ai rien fait... Je ne lui ait absolument rien fait... »

Un hoquet remonta de la gorge de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour faire face à on accusatrice, et lui adresser un pitoyable sourire d'excuse.

« O...oui... c'est ce...que je me disais...chaque jour...et chaque nuit... Je n'ai rien fait...je...ne fais...rien... Abso...lument...rien... R...rien... »

Ce n'était pas une excuse derrière laquelle il s'était abrité, c'était l'écho d'un reproche qui s'était enfoncé jour après jour dans sa conscience.

« Oh, c'était douloureux de ne rien faire, c'est ça ? Ah ! Vous savez, inspecteur... Un jour, alors que j'étais dans le bus avec Sayu... Je l'avais laissé s'asseoir à la fenêtre... Il y a eu une agression quelque sièges plus loin... Deux petits voyous comme notre société en produit à un rythme industriel. Ils s'étaient choisi un étudiant comme tête de turc. Cela se faisait par étape, on commençaient par les regards insistants, puis les plaisanteries de mauvais goût qui résonnaient comme des menaces... après cela les petites tapes sur l'épaule... puis on enchaînaient avec les gifles... A la première, la victime est trop estomaquée pour réagir... Alors on lui en offre une deuxième...et comme cette fois, elle proteste, on lui administre la double ou plutôt la triple peine... Cette fois, elle ne dit plus rien, la victime... On sait qu'elle ne dira plus rien... alors on lui plaque la tête sur la vitre du bus, de manière suffisamment violente pour que les passagers à l'arrière entendent l'impact. Je vous ait dit qu'il était remplie à ras bord, ce bus ? Pas un seul siège de vide... Plusieurs dizaines de personnes, même en excluant les enfants... et quand bien même on aurait fait de même avec les femmes, il y avait largement de quoi faire... Vous pensez que ces deux petits imbéciles auraient continué de jouer les durs si le chauffeur avait freiné, que tout les autres passagers s'étaient levés et qu'on leur avaient fait comprendre que la violence n'était plus à sens unique ? Même pas besoin de courage. Si on faisait une concession à la galanterie en laissant le sexe faible à l'arrière du bus, le rapport restait de dix contre un. Dix contre un, dans le monde des mathématique, la conclusion n'aura pas fait le moindre doute, mais je ne parle pas de mathématique, là. Vous savez comment ça s'est terminé ?»

Il secoua faiblement la tête, quand bien même la réponse lui paraissait des plus évidentes.

« Il ne s'est absolument _rien_ passé. Chacun est resté tranquillement sur son siège. A regarder ailleurs, par la fenêtre pour ceux qui pouvaient s'offrir ce luxe, vers leurs pieds pour les autres. Il y a eu des couples pour se tenir mutuellement la main en silence. Si touchant. Oh, je ne peux rien dire, Sayu m'avait pris la main, aussi... Elle tremblait tellement sa petite main, tandis quelle baissait la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle tremblait...autant que la mienne. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne se passait rien de grave. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire à regarder la totalité des passagers, à l'exception d'un seul. Celui qui n'osait même pas lever la tête, encore moins demander de l'aide. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'en aurait obtenu absolument _aucune_. Même s'il avait hurlé pour la réclamer. Il a même fallu que ses tortionnaires la réclament à sa place, en demandant à leurs spectateurs s'il y avait un problème. Visiblement non. Personne n'a pris la peine de les détromper. Après cela... Le bus est finalement parvenu à son arrêt. Trois passager sont descendus. Pas besoin de vous dire lesquels. Le chauffeur a redémarré. Certains ont poussé un soupir de soulagement, d'autres ont eu la pudeur de ne pas le manifester en public, et le calvaire a pris fin... En tout cas pour nous, parce que pour celui que nous laissions derrière-nous, je pense bien qu'il ne faisait que commencer...»

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se remémorer la scène. Une chaîne avait tremblé par intermittence, celle qui unissait la main qu'un détective gardait au fond de sa poche et le poing qui s'enfonçait dans le matelas d'un lit.

« Il y avait une question qui restait en suspens, néanmoins. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'as-t-il rien fait ? Chacun se l'est posé. Et chacun a du trouver la même réponse que les autres sans même prendre la peine de les consulter. Je n'ai rien fait parce que ça n'aurait qu'ajouter une victime à la première, alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est celui du malchanceux qui a tiré le mauvais numéro aujourd'hui. Pas mon problème, c'est celui des autres, ou plutôt de celui qui se lèvera pour régler la situation à ma place, après tout, il y en aura au moins un... ou une... Ça aurait pu être moi... Vous savez que ça n'a pas été le cas... Je suis resté assise...à rien faire... à part serrer la main de ma sœur dans la mienne... Quelle exemple je lui ait offert,ce jour là, vraiment...je n'ai rien fait parce que je savais que je serais la seule à essayer de faire quelque chose. Nous étions persuadé que nous étions isolés, et pour cette raison, nous sommes restés seuls dans notre coin, à renvoyer le même message à tout nos voisins. Fais ce que tu veux, moi je ne ferais _rien_. La prophétie auto-réalisatrice dans toute sa splendeur. Si une personne s'était levé, est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence ? Peut-être... ou visiblement pas... Je pense sincèrement que ça n'en aurait fait aucune... et ce n'est pas seulement la lâcheté qui parle... Aucune... ou si peu... mais j'aurais pu être la différence... Vous auriez pu être la différence, vous aussi... Vous auriez pu faire la différence...»

Les paupières de l'adolescente s'étaient relevées, donnant à l'inspecteur l'impression que la justice avait retiré son bandeau pour fixer le condamné les yeux dans les yeux.

« N'allez pas m'affirmer le contraire. Là encore, ils n'étaient que deux. Et je ne devrais même pas compter son assistant. Il ne vous a pas confisqué votre arme de service, non ? »

« N...non... »

« Il n'a pas eu besoin. »

Une affirmation, pas une question. Matsuda secoua néanmoins la tête.

« Alors, inspecteur, je vous le demande. Est-ce que vous allez vous en servir, cette fois ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre le fera à votre place, c'est ça ? Eh bien, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Il n'y aura personne. Absolument personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de cinq tireurs si j'ai le meilleur en face de moi. Et dans ce cas de figure, pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une balle à blanc ? Vous aviez dit que vous sentiriez la différence, hein ? Oh oui, vous allez la sentir... ou plutôt, vous n'en sentirez aucune. »

Les genoux d'un policier percutèrent le sol.

« J...je...ne pou...rrais pas... »

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. S'il le faut, je retournerais dans mon ancienne cellule pour le faire. Cette cellule d'un blanc immaculée. Bien sûr, là encore, une seule personne sera autorisée à en franchir la porte, et ce ne serait pas Ryuzaki, cette fois. Il n'en aura pas besoin...Vous serez là pour moi. Ce sera au dessus de vos forces, cette fois encore ? Vous seriez capable de me laisser périr d'inanition faute d'avoir la force de presser une détente? Réfléchissez-y à deux fois. Dans un cas, je mettrais une seconde à mourir... plusieurs minutes si vous ratez votre coup, et je pense quand même qu'on vous donnera l'autorisation de tirer une deuxième balle si nécessaire...à bout portant, s'il le faut, donc moins d'une minute... mais dans cette cellule...ah, cela durera au moins deux jours... Mais vous pourrez contempler le spectacle à côté de Ryuzaki, ça ne devrait pas vous changer beaucoup... Ah si, il y aura une différence, vous ne pourrez plus prétendre que c'est lui qui me tourmente à votre place... Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était faux depuis le début. »

« Ah...Arrê...tez... _Arrêtez ça !_ »

Des mots qu'ils avaient martelés de ses poings alors qu'il se tenait toujours à genoux.

« Matsuda... »

«...s'il vous...plait...ne...me...demandez...p...pas... »

Un soupir précéda son nom.

« Matsuda, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous lever, et venir me le dire les yeux dans les yeux. »

« Je... »

« Vous n'en êtes pas capable, non plus ? »

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche, le policier s'appuya sur le rebords du lit pour se redresser, après avoir parcouru le sol à quatre pattes. Néanmoins, il lui était difficile de se maintenir debout face à l'adolescente qui s'était écarté de son matelas pour se mettre en position assise, les jambes au dessus du sol, si bien qu'il préféra se remettre à genoux face à la condamnée qui était devenu son juge. Une position plus appropriée pour lui réclamer sa clémence à ce juge, lui réclamer en vain, un juge aussi impitoyable que le tueur en série qu'ils traquaient depuis des mois.

Un soupir résonna, suivi du cliquetis d'une chaîne. Un détective s'avança vers sa prisonnière pour répondre à ses sollicitations silencieuses et l'aider à se lever de son lit, pour parcourir la distance qui la séparait d'un inspecteur.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas ? »

Il secoua la tête pour la dernière fois, les paupières closes...avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand deux mains se refermèrent autour de son dos, pour le plaquer contre le corps frêle d'une adolescente qui s'était agenouillé à son tour pour l'enlacer, et lui glisser un murmure à l'oreille.

« C'est bien pour ça que je ne vous forcerais jamais à le faire... Je vous l'aurait même interdit si vous vous en étiez cru capable. »

Un murmure dont la tendresse acheva de briser les digues qui suintaient déjà sous la pression des larmes. L'adolescente glissa gentiment la main dans la chevelure de l'adulte qui lui agrippait le dos à son tour.

« Elle était bien cruelle ta petite plaisanterie... D'autant plus que personne ici ne l'a trouvé drôle, pas même toi... »

Une observation désabusée qui avait la tonalité du reproche.

« Elle n'était pas supposé être drôle, Ryuzaki. Sans doute parce que ça n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence entrecoupé de sanglots avant qu'une jeune fille ne pose les mains sur les épaules de l'adulte qui donnait l'impression d'être son enfant. Un adulte qu'elle écarta de quelques centimètres, pour essuyer ses larmes du revers de la manche de son uniforme.

« Je vous en voulais pour ce que vous avez fait... ou plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de faire... mais pas suffisamment pour vous demander de presser la détente de cette arme... Par contre, je vais néanmoins en avoir besoin, alors est-ce que vous pourriez me la prêter ? Rassurez-vous, vous pouvez en retirer toutes les balles auparavant. Oui, faites-le. »

Dans son état, Matsuda ne sentait plus le cœur de refuser ou même de réfléchir à la nature de la requête incongrue. Six cylindres métalliques glissèrent hors de leur barillet pour s'éparpiller sur le sol dans un cliquetis. Barillet qui fût remis en position dans un déclic, avant de tourner entre les doigts d'une adolescente qui orienta la crosse de l'arme en direction d'un détective pour la lui tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aurais besoin que d'un seul tireur finalement. »

Ryuzaki renifla en détournant les yeux.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ta petite comédie morbide ? Même si j'avais le cœur de la prendre au sérieux, tu ne peux pas recycler la même _punchline_ deux fois de suite. »

Une chaîne se tendit brusquement en arrière, extirpant une main de sa poche, en plus de forcer son propriétaire à faire un pas en avant.

« Oh, mais _toi_ , je ne te laisserais pas d'autre choix que de la prendre au sérieux. »

« Tu es libre de me demander ce que tu veux, je suis tout aussi libre de refus.. »

Phrase qui s'étouffa dans un hoquet de surprise suite au mouvement du bras qui avait agrippé un sweat shirt pour forcer le métis à faire face à sa criminelle.

« Je te l'ai dit, Ryuzaki... Dans un monde idéal, le juge doit contempler la condamnée les yeux dans les yeux, au moment de la condamnation, et surtout, au moment de rendre sa sentence. »

« Je ne suis pas ton juge, je serais encore moins ton bourreau, je suis ton détective, ni plus, ni moins. »

« Tu m'avais pourtant promis la peine capitale. »

« Je l'ai promise à Kira... »

« Eh bien, il est temps de la remplir cette promesse, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon.Rôle. »

Des mots qu'il avait martelé sur la clavicule de son interlocutrice de la pointe de l'index.

« Si tu me livres à la justice, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura qu' _une seule sentence_ à l'issue du procès. _Quoique tu fasses,_ tu seras responsable de ma mort. Alors la moindre des choses, c'est d'être capable de l'assumer jusqu'au bout. »

Deux regard s'entrechoquèrent une bonne minute, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à se briser face à la solidité de celui ou plutôt celle qui lui faisait face.

« Tu as raison...sur un point...Même si je laisse à d'autre le soin de te juger, et de te condamner, je resterais celui qui t'as envoyé à la mort... Alors quelle différence que je te l'offre directement ou non ? »

Il tressaillit au contact de la main qui avait effleuré sa joue. Ce n'était pas une gifle, simplement une caresse, mais elle le forçait également à tourner la tête.

«La différence c'est que tu devras porter le poids de ta décision, cette fois... et j'ai la faiblesse de croire qu'elle laissera sa marque derrière, cette décision si lourde de conséquence... Si lourde que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier... que tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier... et que tu me verras derrière chaque criminel qui croiseront ta route... Peut-être que lorsque tu rencontreras le prochain, tu hésitera, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avant de lui faire subir ce que tu m'as infligés... que lorsqu'il faudra l'escorter jusqu'à son tribunal, tu te poseras un minimum de questions sur ce qu'il subira à la fin du procès... parce qu'à ce moment là... tu sauras ce que c'est de rendre la justice... tu _sauras_ ce que c'est... »

Un soupir caressa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il nageait en pleine incertitude face à ses yeux qui demeuraient à quelques centimètres des siens.

« ...tout comme tu sauras... ce qui pousse une demoiselle à t'inviter dans son lit... Hehe... Comme si je pouvais me contenter d'une seule première fois... »

Ryuzaki rendit son soupir à la criminelle.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une seule ? Je te la laisse bien volontiers... »

Le front d'une adolescente percuta gentiment celui de son interlocuteur.

« L'une va avec l'autre... dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu ne pourras pas oublier... même si je resterais la seule et unique fois de ta vie... Ah, tu me demandais quelle différence cela ferait... Je ferais la différence... je serais la différence... j'aurais fait la différence au moins...une fois dans ma vie... et c'est... tout ce que...j'ai jamais voulu... Rien de plus...et surtout rien de moins... Je ne pensais plus...pouvoir la faire...avant de te rencontrer...alors... »

Baissant les yeux en direction de sa main, cette main enchaînée à celle d'une criminelle, non d'une condamnée, cette main dont elle écartait les doigts pour y glisser la crosse d'un revolver, avant de les refermer les un après les autres, Ryuzaki ou plutôt celui qui s'abritait derrière ce pseudonyme, il sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le poids des mots qu'il avait hurlé en défi face à un écran de télévision, espérant atteindre celui ou celle qui devait probablement hurler la même revendication de son côté.

« La justice... Tu as raisons, elle n'a jamais été du côté de Kira, contrairement à ce qu'elle a... à ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer... cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle était du tiens... Non, elle était en dehors de nous... mais peut-être que nous pourrons la rencontrer...toi et moi...au tout dernier moment... Rien que pour ça... »

Deux mains s'étaient entrecroisés au bout de son bras pour le forcer à le lever, un revolver s'interposait entre son visage et celui qui lui faisait face, son canon fermement appuyé sur un autre front que le sien.

« Tu n'as peut-être jamais ressenti le besoin de tirer un seul coup de feu dans ta vie, mais à cette distance, tu n'as aucune chance de manquer ta cible, non ? Il n'y aura même pas besoin de s'entraîner... Je ne te demande pas grand chose... Juste de...»

A la plus grande horreur du détective, son propre doigt était pressé contre la détente d'une arme à feu.

« Hehe... Et si je peux te confesser une dernière chose... L'une des raisons pour laquelle j'insiste autant... c'est que je voudrais...que tu sois... la dernière chose que je contemplerais avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon... La différence... de ton côté, ce sera moi...mais de mon côté...ce sera...toi... »

Un mot qui résonna simultanément à un déclic métallique...


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _What is it that I seek?  
Perhaps it is a knight from a far away land._

 _What is it that I seek?_

 _Perhaps it is a shore that will save me from this eternal swamp._

 _There is only one thing that I seek.  
What I would obtain will either be the kishi (shore), or shiki (my death)._

— **Frederica Bernkastel**

 _If God had a name what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?_

 _What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?_

 _If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see if, seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints, and all the prophets?_

 ** **Joan Osborne, One of us****

Le percuteur d'une arme à feu ne rencontra aucune balle sur sa route, à la détonation s'était substitué un simple déclic... Alors d'où venait le recul qui avait propulsé un détective en arrière, l'envoyant basculer sur son séant, le souffle coupé, pour fixer de ses yeux exorbités le tremblement qui agitait sa propre main enserré par une chaîne , cette main dont les doigts demeuraient crispés sur un revolver ?

Son corps avait-il réagi avec un temps de retard aux informations enregistrés par son cerveau ? Ou bien avait-il réagi...avec un temps d'avance ? Anticipant l'impact du même geste lorsque ce ne serait plus une chambre vide qui serait positionnée face à ce canon...

Ryuzaki leva lentement les yeux en direction de celle qui demeurait agenouillée devant lui, maintenant qu'un coup de feu les avait placé à la même hauteur. Cette adolescente qui continuait de lui sourire sans pour autant donner l'impression d'avoir le cœur à rire de la victime de sa dernière plaisanterie...

Quel idiot... Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre à son petit jeu ? Ce n'était pas à elle de dicter les règles dans leur affrontement, elle n'était plus en position de le faire maintenant que le rapport de force était inversé pour de bon... et il était temps de lui rappeler...

« Yagami... mais peut-être qu'il serait temps de t'appeler par ton vrai nom... Kira... »

Il était également temps de tordre le cou à cette maudite possibilité... Le seul point de pourcentage qu'il fallait prendre en compte était celui qui se dressait entre lui et le zéro ? Sophisme, il fallait le voir comme celui qui se retrouvait acculé au bord du précipice par les quatre-vingt dix-neuf autres, et il n'allait pas demeurer arc-bouté face à lui bien longtemps.

« Je n'ai jamais choisi ce nom, tu sais... »

Le lointain écho de l'innocence qu'elle avait jadis revendiqué ? Un ersatz de culpabilité ? Non, un simple rappel désabusée des circonstances de son second baptême... Après tout, ce nom n'était que le résultat du consensus informelle qui s'était établie sur les différents réseaux sociaux constituant la toile, cette toile qui avait tremblé sous le poids de l'araignée qui s'était placé en son centre..

« Oh que si, tu l'as choisie... en toute connaissance de cause, raison pour laquelle il te correspond bien mieux que celui qu'on t'avait offert à la naissance. Je ne sais rien du pouvoir que tes crimes ont manifestés, pas plus que je n'ai la moindre idée de la manière dont il t'es tombé dessus... mais que tu parvienne à emporter ce petit secret dans ta tombe ou non, il y a une chose que tu ne pourras jamais dissimuler... »

Une adolescente accentua son sourire en réajustant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille, tout baissant les yeux sur les deux mains qu'elle avait jointe sur ses genoux.

« L'usage que j'en ait fait. »

« Quand bien même un tribunal t'accorderait ta clémence pour le tout premier crime de ta carrière, l'ignorance n'était plus une excuse pour ceux qui ont suivi... Ceux que tu aurais poursuivi si tu n'avais pas eu le malheur d'attirer mon attention... Un être humain se réduit à bien peu de choses, Yagami... au choix que tu as fait quand tu était persuadée que personne ne serait en mesure de te réclamer des comptes... »

Relevant la tête, la criminelle fît face à son détective, la chaleur de son regard contrastant avec la froideur qui s'évertuait à la transpercer.

« ...oui... tout le reste n'est qu'un mensonge... et comme le disait si bien Fréderic, le mensonge devant les autres n'est jamais que le second... Un simple dérivé du tout premier, celui avec lequel on se berce soi-même... Un mensonge si confortable... Sans doute pour cela qu'on le préférera toujours à la vérité toute nue... Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas tout à fait à en faire mon deuil de ce mensonge... »

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, à défaut de pouvoir l'être avec sa suspecte, Ryuzaki était forcé de concéder qu'elle n'était pas la seule à hésiter à jeter la dernière pelletée de terre sur la tombe de Light Yagami.

« Il est peut-être temps de le faire... Et d'admettre cette vérité toute simple. Tu n'a jamais été en position de juger les criminels que tu estimais de trop sur cette planète, et cela inclut la toute dernière que tu insistes tellement à laisser derrière-toi...Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton petit jeu, il a touché à sa fin quand tu es venu te livrer, parce qu'il ne te restait _plus aucune option_. La seule justice à laquelle tu feras face, c'est celle que tu t'es évertué à piétiner depuis trop longtemps, celle d'un tribunal. »

Observation qui avait la tonalité d'un jugement, un jugement qu'il décocha de la pointe de son index en direction du cœur d'une jeune femme, tout en laissant reposer sur le sol la main qu'elle avait enchaînée à la sienne avant d'y glisser l'arme de son tout dernier crime.

Du côté de la condamnée, le sourire s'était estompé, dissipant la chaleur qui en irradiait.

« Je vois. Effectivement, le petit jeu touche à sa fin...tout comme la petite pièce de théâtre que nous avions improvisé par dessus. Tu as fait tes adieux à Light Yagami, je suppose que je dois en faire de même avec Ryuzaki, pour que nous laissions l'épilogue à Kira...mais surtout à L, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne pour se dissimuler derrière ces deux là... »

Un soupçon de nostalgie étira un court instant les lèvres de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle se dépouillait de ses dernières illusions.

« Enfin, peut-être bien que si, au final... Nous ne sommes jamais aussi sincère que lorsque nous prétendons jouer un autre rôle que le nôtre, après tout... »

De quel rôle parlait-elle? Celui de Kira ou celui de Light Yagami ?

Qui de l'adolescente ou de la tueuse en série avait servi de paravent à l'autre ? Qu'est ce que ce masque dévoilait sur celle qui l'avait choisi parmi la multitude d'autres à sa disposition? Questions des plus futiles... Aussi futile que d'établir une différence entre L et Ryuzaki, comme elle s'évertuait pourtant à le faire.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était un pseudonyme pour dissimuler un nom dont plus personne ne se souciait, à commencer par son propriétaire(ou sa propriétaire au final), qui n'y avait accordé un semblant de valeur que lorsqu'une meurtrière(ou un détective) l'avait soudé à sa vie... Enfin, en un sens, elle n'avait pas tort... Ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un nom se réduisait, ironie du sort, à la lettre gothique qui assurait son anonymat (un parallèle supplémentaire).

Tout ce qu'il y aurait à retenir de sa vie quand elle toucherait à sa fin se réduirait aux affaires résolu par le plus grand détective de la planète, y compris et surtout celle qui était en train de s'achever (et là encore...)... Il n'y avait aucune tristesse à en retirer, aucune fierté non plus, c'était un simple état de fait...

« Depuis le départ, il n'y avait que nous...Kira... »

« Au départ, peut-être... A la fin... je serais bien seule... Seule face à un mensonge... Approprié...puisque _la foule c'est le mensonge_ , si tu autorise une divinité à emprunter les mots d'un pasteur danois... Oui, tu peux retourner dans l'anonymat, et te cantonner au plus économique des pseudonyme puisqu'il se réduit à une simple lettre, je ne ferais plus l'erreur de te distinguer de la masse... Tu n'es plus en mesure de me condamner, si tu l'as jamais été... _On_ le fera à ta place... »

Elle avait détourné les yeux, geste qui manifestait non pas la timidité et encore moins la culpabilité, simplement l'indifférence vis à vis de celui qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité d'une chaîne. Néanmoins, elle prît la peine de lui adresser un dernier regard.

« _On_ le fera à ma place... Le plus pathétique de tout les mensonges...ou peut-être que c'est justement la vérité... Ta vérité... Toi aussi, tu te réduit à peu de chose, monsieur le détective... au choix que tu as fait quand tu étais persuadé que personne ne serait en mesure de te réclamer des comptes... Après tout, tu ne l'exécutera pas cette criminelle, ce n'est même pas toi qui la condamnera, et j'imagine bien qu'il y aura aussi quelqu'un d'autre au bout de cette chaîne quand on m'escortera jusqu'au banc des accusés... »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du métis tandis qu'il détournait les yeux à son tour.

« Je t'ai déjà concédé ce point... Que je presse la détente ou non, j'aurais ma part de responsabilité dans ton exécution... »

« Des mots... Rien que des mots... Si on avait demandé à chacun des passager de ce bus son opinion sur la meilleure, non la seule chose à faire, ils auraient tous donné la bonne réponse... Il fallait se porter au secours de l'infortuné... Mais quand il s'agissait d'agir, chacun à fait face à la réponse qu'il n'osait pas avouer à voix haute...Quoi de plus normal, nous n'osions même pas l'avouer devant notre propre conscience avant qu'elle ne nous donne pas d'autre choix... Ce que nous sommes...se réduit vraiment... à très peu de choses... »

Constat désabusé qui se noya dans le silence, ne laissant que quelques bulles remonter à la surface sous la forme d'un couplet fredonné par une adolescente dans la langue maternelle de son interlocuteur.

 _Because in all of the whole human race  
Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two  
There's the one staying put in his proper place  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face _

_Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you._

 _No, we all deserve to die_  
 _Even you, Mrs. Lovett, Even I._

Si une chambre ou plutôt une cellule était devenue la scène d'une comédie musicale l'espace d'un fragment de chanson, elle laissa la place à une tragédie quand les notes de musiques s'estompèrent pour laisser la place à la plus grise des proses.

« Oui, il n'y a que deux types de personnes en ce bas monde... Celles qui ont l'honnêteté de commettre le crime, celles qui ont la lâcheté de le regarder en s'imaginant qu'il y avait une différence pour les séparer des premières... Deux insensés ont parcourus le monde en agitant une lanterne en plein jour... l'un d'entre eux cherchait Dieu, son prédécesseur était plus modeste, il cherchait juste un homme... moi je cherchais juste une troisième alternative... la personne qui se lèverait de son siège pour s'interposer... J'ai cru l'avoir rencontré, mais au final...elle a choisi de se rasseoir aux côtés des autres... pour me laisser seule, debout au milieu du bus... L'exception a confirmé la règle... »

Kira avait rendu son jugement sur le détective qui était venu la défier. Un jugement qui n'avait pas pris la forme d'une condamnation mais d'une déception... Une déception dont le passage avait laissé l'ombre d'une certaine tristesse sur les lèvres qu'elle avait franchi.

« Hehe... mais au final, je ne devrais pas être trop sévère... Après tout, tu m'offres l'épilogue approprié... L'aphorisme 125 du gai savoir... Ce petit fou qui a clamé au monde entier qu'il se lançait à la recherche de Dieu... il sera bientôt en mesure d'apporter sa réponse à ceux qui le pressent de question sur l'issue de ses recherches... _Où est allé Dieu ? Je vais vous le dire !_ _ **Nous**_ _l'avons tué, —_ _ **vous et moi**_ _!_ _ **Nous tous**_ _, nous sommes ses assassins_! »

Fermant les yeux, la criminelle leva une main enchaînée devant son sourire, pour dissimuler le léger gloussement qui frétillait sur ses lèvres, avant de relever les paupières en direction du plafond de la pièce en levant les bras dans une expression appropriée à une tragédienne déclamant son texte...ou une comédienne parodiant une tragédie... ou peut-être tout simplement, quelqu'un qui dissimulait sa tragédie en la jouant comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une comédie...

 _« Dieu est mort ! Dieu reste mort ! Et c'est **nous** qui l'avons tué ! Comment nous consolerons-nous, nous, les meurtriers des meurtriers ? Ce que le monde a possédé jusqu'à présent de plus sacré et de plus puissant a perdu son sang sous notre couteau — qui effacera de nous ce sang ? Avec quelle eau pourrons-nous nous purifier ? Quelles expiations, quels jeux sacrés serons-nous forcés d'inventer ? La grandeur de cet acte n'est-elle pas trop grande pour nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas forcés de devenir nous-mêmes des dieux pour du moins paraître dignes des dieux ? »_

Ryuzaki demeura en position accroupie, les mains en travers de ses genoux, à laisser son regard osciller entre un revolver et la divinité qui le mettait au défi d'en faire usage.

« La seule personne dont Kira accepterait le jugement sera celle qui se sera élevé à sa hauteur ? En s'imaginant pouvoir se substituer à la justice à son tour ? Désolé... mais je ne comptes pas m'abaisser à ce niveau... Kira n'a rien d'une divinité... _Tu_ n'as rien d'une divinité... Tu es une criminelle, peut-être la plus grande qui ait arpenté cette planète, oui, rien de moins, mais surtout rien de plus... Simplement une humaine parmi tant d'autre... qui sera jugée et condamnée en tant que telle... »

« Même pas... Puisqu'il n'y aura personne pour me juger, au fond... On me jugera, certes...On me condamnera, oui... On m'exécutera, c'est certain... Mais le bourreau pourra toujours dire qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter la volonté du juge... et même s'il n'y a pas de juré pour endosser le responsabilité du magistrat à sa place, il pourra toujours affirmer en son âme et conscience qu'il a simplement rendu son verdict, en se basant sur les conclusions du détective... qui s'était déchargé par avance sur le juge... La boucle est bouclée, la décision passera continuellement d'un pôle à l'autre, sans s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux, qui pourra toujours pointer du doigt les autres si on lui demande de se justifier... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais... Je voulais juste...la justice... Pas nécessairement quelqu'un qui s'imaginerait être la justice... Simplement quelqu'un qui... Ah, peu importe, tu ne comprends pas...ou plutôt tu ne veux pas comprendre... »

Si le détective plissa les yeux, c'était le doute et non le scepticisme qui se reflétait dans son regard.

« Tu as une conception des plus curieuse de la profession que tu envisageais, dis-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas tant la question d'exécuter soi-même la sentence...ou la criminelle... Je pensais juste qu'une personne qui n'était pas capable d'aller jusque là... n'était pas en position de rendre le moindre verdict... En tout cas, je ne me serais pas senti capable de le faire, si j'avais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet... Oh, ce n'est pas comme si les doutes ne m'avaient jamais hanté... Mais il faut croire que j'ai réussi à les exorciser, hein ? »

Ryuzaki avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne relevait pas la moindre trace de fierté, d'ironie ou de provocation dans ce sourire.

« Oui, il faut bien le croire... ou plutôt le constater. Et au risque de te décevoir, il est nécessaire de lever un malentendu. Il ne sert à rien d'invoquer mon sens de la justice, pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais de source sûr que j'en suis dépourvu. Tu as largement eu l'occasion de t'en apercevoir au cours de ces dernières semaines... Je n'ai jamais porté le moindre intérêt, ou si peu, aux victimes... La seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'est leur meurtrière... Et l'intérêt qu'elle me présentait était celui du puzzle qui continuait de résister à sa résolution...qui continuait de me résister... »

Le sourire s'était éclipsé, et si une adolescente usa de son droit à conserver le silence, son regard en disait long sur l'opinion qu'elle se faisait d'un détective. Détective qui lui adressa son propre sourire en guise d'excuse, même si le cœur n'y était pas...ou si peu... Le simple sourire d'un adulte à une gamine lorsqu'il fallait lui annoncer qu'aussi amusante qu'ait pu être la partie, il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose, et que le monde ne se réduisait pas au plateau de jeu qui les avait unis autant qu'il les avait séparé l'un de l'autre...

« Enfin, un puzzle, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré... Au fond, il faut voir cette enquête comme un échiquier, tu étais celle qui se tenait de l'autre côté du plateau... Rien que ça... C'est sans doute insignifiant à tes yeux, mais pour moi... Enfin, quelle importance ? »

« Un jeu, hein ? C'est tout ce que cette affaire évoques pour toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules face à cette question qui rimait avec une accusation.

« _The most dangerous game_ , certes...mais ça ne change rien à sa nature... »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu avais annoncé à Kira...et au reste du monde... »

« Oh, mais je n'ai jamais revendiqué mon statut de justicier devant la population du Kanto... »

Une étincelle d'amusement pétilla un instant dans le regard d'un adulte.

« Mais je peux bien te faire une confession, va... Quand j'ai interrompu la transmission, et que je me suis retrouvé seul devant cet écran, sans personne pour me voir et surtout m'entendre... je me suis présenté à Kira comme la justice auquel il allait devoir faire face bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru...Hehe... Oui, nous sommes décidément bien peu de choses quand plus personne ne peut nous juger... Mais ça nous offre aussi le plaisir d'être ridicule... »

Son adversaire plissa les yeux face à cette confidence, tandis qu'un semblant d'intérêt commençait à émerger d'un brouillard tissé par l'ennui et coloré par le mépris.

« C'est tout de même curieux... Je peux bien concevoir qu'il y a un certain nombre de jeu auquel les hommes ne peuvent se consacrer qu'à l'abri des regards, mais celui du justicier...»

Ryuzaki étira les lèvres tout en écartant les mains dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Les gamins veulent toujours être le héros de l'histoire... Ils ont ça en commun avec bon nombre de criminels d'ailleurs, particulièrement les tueurs en série...Un luxe que leur envient les adultes et les citoyen honnête, même s'ils ont du mal à l'avouer... Mais j'ai grandi, Yagami... Ce n'est pas parce que la personne qui me fait face est du côté de l'injustice que cela me place _ipso facto_ dans le camp de la justice pour autant... De fait, grandir c'est se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de gentils pour faire face au méchants...si tu m'autorise une terminologie aussi puérile qu'adaptée... Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il n'y a que des méchants, ils se trouvent juste dans des camps opposés...Quant à la justice... le plus souvent, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour les crimes qu'on souhaiterait commettre... Raison pour laquelle nous avons eu la faiblesse de nous abriter derrière toi et moi... Raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas revendiqué à voix haute pour justifier les miens... En tout cas, quand quelqu'un était susceptible de m'écouter... »

Détournant les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, un détective laissa un regard nostalgique franchir la distance séparant le Japon de Los Angeles, et l'instant présent d'un passé où il s'était laissé aller à inviter une petite camarade à le rejoindre dans ses jeux de gamins, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une conversation téléphonique et dans l'optique de donner la dernière impulsion au pion qui hésitait à se mouvoir sur l'échiquier pour le dernier coup de la partie...

Passé auquel il fût arraché par le contact de la main d'une adolescente, qui glissa le long de sa joue, le temps d'une caresse.

« Qui espérais-tu convaincre, Ryuzaki ? En dehors de toi même, peut-être...et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu y sois parvenu... »

Un soupir flotta entre un détective et sa criminelle, unissant un court instant leurs lèvres.

« De quel mensonge veut-tu parler ? La justice ? Celui là, je n'y ait jamais cru, justement... »

« Je ne doutes pas de ta sincérité sur ce point, oui... Mais il y a une chose qu'il faudra bien te décider à avouer... Tu _voudrais_ y croire... »

L'espace d'une seconde, le rapport de force s'inversa complètement entre les deux adversaires, le détective écarquillant les yeux dans une expression qui aurait été appropriée à Kira, au moment où elle se substituait à Light Yagami dans le regard inquisiteur qui l'avait percé à jour...

« Je...ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu l'imagine... »

« En effet...et c'est bien là ton problème... »

Oui, ils avaient bel et bien interverti leurs rôles respectifs. C'était au tour de Ryuzaki de déchiffrer le message qui s'était si souvent reflété dans ses propres yeux en compagnie de Light Yagami.

 _Je te vois tel que tu es... même si tu prétends que ce n'est pas le cas..._

Là encore, il y avait une certaine forme de tendresse pour enrober cette pique qui le frappait droit au cœur, et au lieu d'en émousser la pointe, cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer plus profondément... Une tendresse qui n'était plus celle du chat contemplant sa souris...

« Tu as trouvé Kira...mais de mon côté, j'ai aussi trouvé celui que je cherchais... »

Il demeura captif de ses yeux...fasciné par ce qui s'y reflétait... Elle était en train de gagner... Même s'il continuait de prétendre qu'il n'était jamais rentré dans son petit jeu en premier lieu, s'il lui tournait le dos maintenant, ce serait bel et bien un perdant qu'elle contemplerait en train de s'éloigner... elle le saurait...et bien plus grave, _il le saurait aussi_... Mais il y avait toujours une interstice au sein des règles qui formaient les filaments de cette toile où elle l'avait englué... Un _loophole_... Quand un mauvais perdant refusait la victoire devant laquelle on voulait le placer, il pouvait toujours tricher...

« Yagami... En admettant, l'espace d'un instant, que je sois à la hauteur que tu m'attribue... Tu penses sincèrement que je vais prendre le risque de verser le sang d'une innocente ? »

Un soupir caressa le sourire provocateur d'un détective.

« Sérieusement, Ryuzaki... »

Il leva un index devant un visage aussi sceptique qu'excédé.

« Un pourcent... Tu as réussi à conserver un infime point de pourcentage en faveur de ton innocence... et il y a une chose que tu m'as apprises au cours de cette enquête. Le seul point de pourcentage qui compte, c'est le tout dernier... »

« Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à une défense aussi pathétique que la _diabolica probatio..._ Alors tu penses sincèrement que je vais t'accorder ce faux fuyant ? »

« Oh, mais je suis _fair play_... Kira a une manière fort simple de faire basculer le score de 1 à 100 en l'espace d'un instant. M'offrir l'arme du crime, ou ce qui en tient lieu dans un cas aussi particulier que le tien.. Le seul angle mort de tes aveux, comme par hasard. »

Bien, s'il en jugeait à une crispation nerveuse, il avait fait mouche. Peu importe que Kira ou Light Yagami soit face à lui, il avait trouvé la stratégie optimale pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Le cours de la partie basculait à nouveau... Gagner son propre jeu en prétendant qu'il jouait à celui de son adversaire... L'essence même de leur compétition après tout.

Quitte ou double. Comment allait-elle glisser entre les mailles du filet ?

Il pouvait même s'offrir le luxe d'enfoncer le clou.

« C'est le principe même de la règle que tu t'es assigné, non ? Si tu hésites à appliquer la sentence, c'est le signe qu'il faudrait peut-être revoir le verdict que tu avais rendu en premier lieu, aussi évident qu'il ait pu apparaître _prima facie_. »

Elle voyait clairement dans son jeu, et prenait son défi on ne peut plus au sérieux.

« Soit. En ce cas, qu'est ce qui me retient encore ici ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Si tu n'as aucune raison de procéder à mon exécution, comment va-tu justifier mon incarcération ? »

« Oh, tu va m'accuser d'un double standard des plus inique, mais si un pourcent suffit largement à mettre la peine capitale hors-circuit...en revanche l'incarcération n'a pas besoin de quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents pour conserver sa validité. »

Le sourire s'éclipsa du visage du détective au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son aurore sur celui de la criminelle. Est-ce qu'il venait de basculer à nouveau dans son jeu en s'imaginant remporter le sien ?

« Je le sais bien. Je ne parlais pas de ma prison. Je parlais simplement...de cette cellule. »

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre...ou plutôt de vouloir comprendre...

« Cette..cellule ? »

« Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de redescendre dans mon ancienne chambre par mes propres moyens, mais dans mon état, il faudra m'offrir ton assistance... Mais rassure-toi, tu n'auras pas à porter ce fardeau sur ton dos, pour faire le trajet dans l'autre sens, cette fois... M'installer sur un fauteuil roulant suffira... Quoique, si tu insistes... Eh, hehe, je ne dirais pas non, je te l'avoue... »

« Tu...n'es pas...sérieuse ? »

Pour le moment, le métis parvenait à dissimuler son angoisse par dessous l'incrédulité...pour le moment...

« _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse_. »

Un pli moqueur avait rétracté sa courbe sur le visage d'une condamnée.

« Où est le problème, Ryuzaki ? Est-ce que je suis arrivé au bout de ta patience ? Ce serait pourtant fort dommage d'abandonner si près du but... Accordes-toi... oh, ne serait-ce qu'un mois, et je suis sans doute généreuse de plusieurs semaines... C'est tout ce qu'il te faudra pour obtenir la dernière pièce de ton précieux puzzle... Et si ce n'est pas le cas … Eh bien, ma foi... Quelle alternative avait-tu proposé au pauvre père qui pouvait endurer la condamnation de sa progéniture sans pour autant pousser le vice jusqu'à l'exécution ? Tu l'as oublié ? Moi, je ne l'ai pas oublié... M'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique _jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_. Une solution élégante et des plus appropriée, oui... De fait, d'ici quelques semaines, que ce soit toi ou mon père, vous n'aurez effectivement _plus d'autre alternative_... _Crois-moi sur parole._ Tout ce qu'il vous faudra, c'est substituer une camisole de force au menottes que tu va me rendre d'ici peu... »

La manière dont la lumière avait définitivement déserté ses yeux à la fin de son ultimatum, dissolvant progressivement la frontière séparant la convalescente du cadavre vivant qu'il avait ramassé au fond d'une chambre blanche... Là encore, elle lui offrait un avant goût de l'exécution qu'elle le mettait au défi d'accomplir...Ce n'était même pas du bluff... Il lui avait suffi de relâcher ses efforts l'espace de quelques instants, pour lui dévoiler ce qui se dissimulait derrière une adolescente effrontée... réduisant en miettes l'idée fantasque que quelques jours de répit pouvaient compenser des semaines d'emprisonnement au sein du pire des enfers.

Ce n'était plus une agonie restreinte à l'espace d'une malheureuse seconde qu'elle lui faisait miroiter, elle se mesurait à l'échelle d'une vie entière, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une vie... Vision d'horreur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler de près, très près, qu'il y ait eu ou non un écran de surveillance à interposer pour maintenir un minimum de distance, avec un succès variable...

Est-ce que c'était cela le dernier dilemme que Kira exposait à sa sagacité pour le mettre échec et mat ? Un dilemme ou plutôt un trilemme... Offrir sa liberté à Kira ? L'exécuter ? Ou la condamner à la plus lente des agonies ?

La première option était inenvisageable... La toute dernière...l'était encore moins... Ne restait que... Non ! Il pouvait toujours surseoir et la maintenir indéfiniment dans sa cellule actuelle, voir même une résidence surveillée un peu plus confortable... Pourquoi pas l'aile d'un orphelinat britannique...

Devant qui espérait-il faire illusion ? Cette dernière option n'était pas envisageable non plus, que ce soit pour Kira ou a fortiori Light Yagami... en tout cas, il se voyait difficilement la justifier devant le père de cette dernière... s'il ne lui apportait pas également la dernière pièce du puzzle...cette pièce qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais de son plein gré si elle l'avait à sa disposition...

Au sein du visage qui lui faisait face, un regard qui allait par delà la frontière du désespoir cohabita avec des lèvres qui murmuraient silencieusement _échec et mat._

« Kishi ou shiki, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Ryuzaki. »

Ultimatum qui avait la sonorité d'une marche funèbre plutôt que celle d'une fanfare. Comment pouvait-elle... remporter la victoire jusque dans la défaite ?

Il l'avait sous-estimé... Non, la solution était peut-être justement...

Relâchant un revolver, le détective glissa les mains sur le visage de sa criminelle, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, avant de positionner ses doigts sur son cou, pour mieux capturer le rythme de son pouls. Le plus simple comme le plus intime des détecteur de mensonge. Et s'il en jugeait aux oscillations qui frémissaient sous la surface...

« Du bluff, Yagami... Aussi impressionnant soit-il, rien de plus... Tu me pousses dans mes derniers retranchements parce que tu sais que je n'aurais pas la force d'y parvenir...mais la réciproque s'applique également... »

Un sourire sans joie s'accentua.

« Il y a une petite erreur dans ton estimation... Tu peux m'accuser d'être terrifiée à l'idée que je t'expose, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire... Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je t'ai demandé l'exécution en échange ? »

« Et si je ne peux pas te l'accorder malgré tout ? »

Il était sérieux, ou du moins s'efforçait de le paraître...

« Ahhh...eh bien dans ce cas...dans ce cas... cela fait...des années...que je croupis dans cette cellule...de toute façon... »

« Je veux bien croire que cela ait pu t'apparaître comme des années... »

Un constat désabusé qui dissimulait fort mal la culpabilité, et qui se noya dans les abysses qui semblaient finalement dévoiler ce qui se dissimulait en leurs tréfonds... Rien... Rien d'autre que le néant qui les rongeait depuis toujours...

« Ce n'est pas une hyperbole...cela fait des années... que je me sens mourir jour après jour dans cette cellule... Mourir... Ah, je pense que ce stade est déjà derrière moi depuis longtemps...si longtemps...trop longtemps... ou plutôt... ce tout dernier moment, il n'en finit pas de passer...encore et encore...sans parvenir à son aboutissement naturel... tu as juste...accéléré le processus... en plus de me faire réaliser que ce n'était pas le monde qui pourrissait un peu plus, chaque jour... une erreur compréhensible quand l'atmosphère ne semble dégager rien d'autre qu'une odeur de putréfaction à vous donner...la nausée...oui, la nausée...et les mains sales... Non, en réalité, ce qui s'enlisait dans sa propre décomposition, c'était... Eh...hehe... Je l'ai même vu, au sein de ce jour qui n'en finissait plus...Non, je ne ferais pas la différence entre l'avant et l'après...il n'y en jamais eu de toutes manières...Toujours...encore et toujours...On en repasse encore et toujours à ce même point... _Encore et toujours_... alors si tu ne décide pas à me faire sortir de cette cellule, tu n'as pas d'autre choix...je n'ai pas d'autre choix... »

L'adolescente inclina la tête sous le poids de ses réflexions en laissant échapper leur conclusion dans ce qui avait la sonorité d'un dernier soupir.

« ...pas d'autre choix...que d'y retourner... »

Qu'il s'agisse de Light Yagami ou de Kira, Ryuzaki avait de nouveau l'impression dérangeante d'avoir été...d'être le seul à entendre celle qui se dissimulait derrière...

A l'horizon des charniers d'un meurtrier de masse, il avait entendu résonner l'écho d'un rire enfantin, et l'invitation moqueuse d'une fillette...

 _Tu veux jouer ? Alors essaie de m'attraper..._

Mais c'est seulement maintenant... qu'il réalisait à quelle point elle...

« Je ne pensais pas... que tu avais été... aussi...seule... »

Une solitude qui n'était pas la sienne. Des mots qu'il avait adressé aussi bien à Kira qu'à Light Yagami, sans plus se soucier de savoir qui se dissimulait derrière l'autre... et qu'il s'agisse de l'une ou de l'autre, la faible lueur qui avait brillé à l'horizon du désert qui s'accroissait de jour en jour autour de son unique occupante témoignait du fait qu'elle l'avait entendu en retour.

« Ah... je suppose qu'on peut dire ça...Oui... mais si je peux emprunter une scie éculée à Aristote... celui...ou celle...qui vit en dehors de la société...sans que ça soit un accident... et crois moi, on peut se retrouver seule au milieu de foule... là encore, elle n'a que deux options...qui finissent par n'en former qu'une au final... »

Un monstre ou un Dieu... Deux options qui avait effectivement fini par se rejoindre chez une seule et même personne...

Ryuzaki hésita à dire qu'il y avait une troisième alternative...mais avec le recul, il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire pour le lui faire comprendre...


	25. Prélude I

**Prélude I**

 _ _"_ **You are who you are on your very worst day. Anything less is a comforting lie you tell yourself to numb the pain.** _"__

— **Rich Burlew**

 _"The measure of a man's real character is what he would do if he knew he would never be found out."_

— ** **Thomas Babington Macaulay****

 _Everything is said and done_ _  
_ _Everyone has had their fun_ _  
_ _Time to make my exit from this_ _  
_ _Fairytale_ _  
_ _My departure was foreseen_ _  
_ _From the very beginning_ _  
_ _Assume life of insanity_ _  
_ _Sayonara_

 **—** ** **Circus-P, INSAnITY****

La joue reposant négligemment au creux de sa main, une lycéenne avait contemplé le ciel d'un regard blasé. Rien ne se reflétait sur ses yeux, en dehors des couleurs orangées dont le crépuscule maculait le monde qui s'étendait en dehors de sa salle de classe. Des couleurs qui lui évoquaient la couche de rouille d'une structure métallique rongée par les ans comme par l'humidité, s'écaillant et pourrissant, jour après jour, mais s'obstinant malgré tout à demeurer debout au lieu de s'effondrer enfin sur elle-même...

Plus rien ne pouvait retenir son attention, que ce soit au sein de ce lycée ou à l'extérieur, l'un comme l'autre fusionnant pour devenir le même bâtiment décrépi que son unique occupante voyait comme une prison, quand bien même elle formait l'unique monde possible pour le reste des insectes qui grouillaient à la surface de cet organisme malade.

Si un de ses camarades avait observé Light Yagami à cet instant précis, son visage se serait barré d'un sourire. Il était réconfortant de constater que l'ennui n'était pas le privilège de la plèbe, la fine fleur de l'élite pouvait aussi donner l'impression de se faner quand on la forçait à demeurer à l'ombre d'une salle de classe.

Néanmoins, s'il avait poursuivi sa contemplation un instant de plus, l'observateur hypothétique aurait pu entrapercevoir une lueur illuminer le brouillard d'apathie qui se substituait à la lumière dans les yeux de celle que ses camarades voyaient parfois comme une impératrice, faveur qu'elle leur renvoyait dans son fort intérieur, en leur offrant une considération digne de celle d'une personne de son rang pour les insectes qui bourdonnaient à la périphérie de son champs de vision.

Elle avait adressé une longue litanie de reproches aux cieux en guise de prières, en réponse, la voûte céleste lui avait donné l'impression de s'entrouvrir pour laisser le passage à...un carnet ?

Oui, un simple cahier d'écolier dont la silhouette évoquait celle d'un papillon déployant ses ailes d'un noir de jais, tandis qu'il s'entrouvrait au cours de sa chute.

Une simple oscillation au sein de la ligne monotone qui formait son attention. Le trouble occasionnée par l'intrusion de cette touche de surréalisme au sein d'un univers bien terne, il fut balayé d'un haussement d'épaules quasi imperceptible.

Néanmoins... elle s'était donné la peine de calculer approximativement l'emplacement du point de chute de ce carnet. Futile, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une illusion d'optique, à moins que ses paupières ne se soient refermés l'espace de quelques instants sous le poids de la fatigue, substituant une couche d'onirisme sur un quotidien des plus terre à terre.

Mais après tout... dans son état, elle n'attendait déjà pas grand chose du monde qui lui ouvrirait ses portes à la fin des cours, les mendiantes n'avaient pas le luxe de choisir ce qu'on glisserait dans leur sibylle, et les prisonnières meublaient leur quotidien avec le peu qu'il pouvait leur offrir, y compris l'illusion que quelque chose était digne de retenir votre attention ici bas...

 **-:-**

Des mots bien lourds de sens se reflétaient dans les yeux d'une lycéenne tandis qu'elle laissait son regard errer sur la première page de ce carnet que rien ne distinguait d'un simple cahier d'écolier...ou si peu... Ne serait-ce que les circonstances de sa découverte, où la nature des règles que son ancien propriétaire avait inscrites sur ses premières pages en guise d'explication. Des règles surréalistes, sans être dépourvues d'une certaine cohérence interne, et qui gravitaient autour de la toute première.

 _L'humain dont le nom est écrit dans le cahier meurt._

« ...ridicule... »

Jugement qu'elle avait rendu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dès l'instant où elle avait déchiffré ces mots, débout au milieu de son lycée.

Verdict qui ne méritait toujours pas d'être révisé, même après le recul que lui avait offert le trajet de retour à son domicile, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle revenu sur ses pas pour ramasser la pièce à conviction et la glisser dans son sac ?

Il y avait une réponse des plus limpides à ces interrogations légitimes... Elle n'avait tout simplement rien de mieux à faire...

Et maintenant ? Que faire du pouvoir hypothétique dont la providence l'avait gratifié ?

Tapotant son bureau du bout des doigts, Light médita sur cette question morbide. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix, après tout, il y avait une quantité phénoménale de personnes qu'elle estimait de trop sur cette terre... Autant aller droit à l'essentiel, une fois qu'elle se serait débarrassé de celle qui était en tête de sa liste, il n'y aurait plus besoin de se préoccuper du reste...

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle contemplait sa propre main, et les traces que son passage laissait sur les pages d'un carnet.

 _Light Yaga..._

Un stylo oscillait sur sa pointe tandis que sa propriétaire sentait son propre bras trembler... Pourquoi hésiter ? Hésiter face à une syllabe et quarante seconde de délicieuse volupté où elle pourrait savourer l'illusion qu'elle profitait du meilleur moment de sa vie, le tout dernier ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dérobé l'arme de service de son père et retiré toutes les balles du barillet à l'exception d'une seule, avant de le faire tournoyer et d'appliquer le canon d'un revolver par dessous son menton, en priant pour que le hasard lui accorde ce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de s'offrir directement.

Le risque n'était pas d'une chance sur six, ou de cinq chance sur six si on adoptait la perspective d'une adolescente... Il était justement de _zéro_... Pathétique, elle n'avait même pas le courage d'aller jusque là...

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la retenir d'inscrire son nom sur cette page, dans le vain espoir qu'il ornerait sa tombe moins d'une minute plus tard ? La possibilité insignifiante que Sayu frapperait à cette porte cinq minutes plus tard, pour réclamer à sa grande sœur une assistance qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de lui apporter ?

Oui, une possibilité insignifiante, non, inexistante, mais néanmoins _bien trop réelle_ pour Light Yagami...

Refermant le carnet sur son propre nom mutilé par l'hésitation, la lycéenne enterra ses espérances malsaines et la culpabilité de les avoir caressé d'un peu trop près sous la couverture d'un noir de jais d'une death note.

Que faire ? Ranger ce cahier inutile à la place la plus appropriée, le fond de sa corbeille à papier ? Le laisser prendre la poussière au fond d'un tiroir, pour s'offrir le luxe de rêvasser que la clé de sa cellule était entre ses mains, et qu'elle aura le courage d'effectuer une tentative d'évasion, un jour prochain, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se terminerait par un échec ? Ou bien...

L'index d'une adolescente pressa le bouton d'un téléviseur. Elle était peut-être en tête de sa propre liste noire, mais une foule innombrable se pressait continuellement juste derrière, il ne lui faudrait guère de temps pour qu'un volontaire de plus se présente à la surface d'un écran... De préférence, un volontaire dont les derniers instants pourraient lui apparaître en direct...

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le monde s'empressait de répondre à ses attentes quand il s'agissait de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se désespérer de sa présence en son sein.

Un meurtrier multirécidiviste, barricadé dans une école maternelle avec huit élèves et quelques professeurs, encerclé par une horde de vautours qui survolaient le bâtiment, dans l'attente anxieuse qu'un de ses occupants ajoute au moins une septième victime à son curriculum vitae... Avec un peu de chance, le cadavre qui les faisait saliver par avance serait celui d'un enfant, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire monter leur audience d'un cran significatif.

Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle écœurant, la fille d'un commissaire focalisa son attention sur les chiffres qui clignotaient à la surface de son réveil.

D'ici cinq secondes, il serait 18h22. Parfait, largement le temps d'écrire...

 _Otoharada Kurou._

Voilà, ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça d'inscrire un nom sur ce carnet, finalement...

Maintenant, il suffisait de patienter... Quarante secondes...

Les doigts de l'adolescente martelaient son bureau de plus belle. Trente-cinq secondes.

Un laps de temps des plus insignifiant, mais il mettait tout son temps à s'écouler... Trente secondes...

C'était déjà trente secondes de trop, elle avait sans doute mieux à faire que d'attendre... Mieux à faire... Si seulement c'était le cas... Vingt secondes... Vingt secondes passées à méditer sur une réflexion de Bergson.

 _Nous n'arrivons pas à saisir par la pensée le temps, qui est écoulement perpétuel. Mais il suffit de faire une expérience simple – attendre qu'un morceau de sucre fonde – pour s'apercevoir que l'Univers « dure »._

Ah ça pour durer, il durait, cet univers comme le cancrelat qui souillait sa surface... Dix secondes...

Tic-tac... Tic-tac... Dans l'espace invisible où l'instant passé filait entre ses doigts pour laisser la place à son successeur, Light Yagami réalisa qu'elle avait substitué les battements de son cœur au tic-tac d'une horloge. Ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans l'anticipation que celui d'un autre pourrait bientôt se recroqueviller dans son dernier mouvement...

Cinq secondes... _Elle y était arrivé_... Même si ça ne durerait que le temps de quatre malheureuses secondes, elle ne s'ennuyait _plus_...trois...deux...une... Rien... Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la moindre raison de s'en étonner, mais elle avait eu la faiblesse de se prendre au jeu vers la fin...

Plus aucune raison de se retenir, donc. La pointe d'un stylo commença à tracer le dernier kanji de son nom de famille avant que la voix incrédule d'une journaliste ne la fasse tressaillir.

Les otages ressortaient de l'établissement ? Un coup de théâtre des plus inattendu, mais les caméras ne mentaient pas, contrairement aux journalistes, et c'était bien huit enfants que la spectatrice voyait courir en direction des policiers.

Est-ce que leurs meurtrier potentiel avait dévoilé à la face du monde et d'une petite cynique que même les criminels avaient un cœur...ou plutôt que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas le cœur à abattre des enfants ? Si le monde se décidait à détruire ses illusions de cette manière là, pour changer, peut-être qu'elle pourrait succomber à la faiblesse de lui offrir... de s'offrir une seconde chance finalement...

Un coup de théâtre supplémentaire vint s'ajouter au premier. Le preneur d'otage était mort... et la police niait fermement avoir tiré le moindre coup de feu... En fait, si on en croyait les paroles incrédules des enfants qui respiraient l'air de la liberté retrouvée suite à plusieurs d'enfer en présence de leur futur bourreau, ce dernier s'était simplement évanoui, les mains crispés contre son propre cœur...

La conscience d'une adolescente fut traversée par un éclair de compréhension... Une attaque cardiaque ?

Ses yeux exorbités oscillèrent entre l'écran d'une télévision et son propre nom... ce nom qui demeurait mutilé juste au dessus d'une notice chronologique rédigée avec quarante seconde d'avance.

Elle avait failli... Ridicule... C'était ridicule... Mais le jugement n'avait plus la sonorité désabusé d'un constat, il semblait même vibrer de la même panique qui avait poussé une lycéenne à relâcher son stylo de peur de le remettre en mouvement par inadvertance..

 **-:-**

Comme le disait si bien Sherlock Holmes, quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui restait, aussi improbable soit-il, ne pouvait que constituer la vérité.

La réalité du pouvoir de ce carnet demeurait dans la zone de l'impossible, mais elle se rapprochait de la frontière du probable, menaçant d'envoyer valser une simple coïncidence.

Oui, un coïncidence... mais si une deuxième s'ajoutait à la première... Il y avait même une manière fort simple de dissiper l'ambiguïté, après tout, les attaques cardiaques n'était que la possibilité par défaut, ce carnet déployait un éventail beaucoup plus larges d'agonie à destination de ceux qui en orneraient les pages, les seules limites étaient l'imagination de sa propriétaire...

Réflexions qui furent interrompis par un vrombissement assourdissant évoquant le bourdonnement d'une mouche de taille démesurée, celui d'une, non, plusieurs motos. Signe avant coureur d'une question qui avait la sonorité d'une menace malgré ou plutôt en raison de la parodie de tendresse dont on l'avait enrobé.

« Hé, Beauté, ça te dirait de t'amuser avec nous ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle glissait la main dans son sac pour refermer les doigts sur un spray à poivre...effleurant au passage la couverture noire d'un cahier.

A la plus grande honte de la fille d'un policier, une vague de soulagement se substitua à un début de panique. C'était une autre jeune femme qui s'était reflété dans les lunettes qu'un malotru relevait pour dévoiler un regard libidineux.

Il s'en était fallu de près pour que la bande de hyènes l'encercle pour lui susurrer une proposition indécente en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas en position de la décliner.

Tout s'était joué à une distance de quelques mètres...ou une période de quelques secondes...

« N...non...L...laissez-moi...tranquille... »

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, la roulette s'était arrêté sur une autre. Fallait-il s'en réjouir ou s'attrister d'avoir la faiblesse de se dissimuler derrière l'infortuné bouclier humain qui tremblait à sa place ?

« _Laissez-moi tranquille_ qu'elle dit ! Ah, trop mignonne. »

Des paroles qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour la malheureuse...ou celle qui se serait porté à son secours au lieu d'effectuer une retraite stratégique en franchissant la porte d'une supérette.

La forme variait, le fond demeurait... Ce n'était pas la première agression auquel elle assistait, ce ne serait pas la dernière, tôt ou tard, elle aurait le rôle de la victime pour changer, une expiation appropriée pour avoir endossé si souvent celui de la spectatrice qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir... mais si elle n'avait pas le courage d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle pouvait au moins trouver celui de...

Faisant mine de feuilleter un magazine, dont la couverture dissimulait celle d'un cahier, une lycéenne inscrivit d'une main fébrile toutes les occurrences possibles d'un nom, ce nom qu'un voyou avait clamé à la face du monde, mettant au défi ceux qui l'entendaient de venir l'interrompre avant d'être parvenu à ses fins... Six variations pour la même notice chronologique, _mort par accident_.

Un tremblement agita le poignet qu'elle retourna pour dévoiler le cadran d'une montre, une ondulation parcourut la gorge de sa propriétaire quand elle releva timidement la tête en direction de la curée qui se poursuivait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Le masque impassible qu'elle s'efforçait d'endosser se fractura. Ils étaient en train de commencer à lui arracher ses vêtements ?! Ils n'allaient quand même pas la _violer_ en public ?! Quelqu'un allait forcément s'interposer, autrement qu'en maculant la surface d'une page de quelques lignes ! Quelqu'un devait le faire ! Ce monde n'était tout de même pas suffisamment corrompu pour laisser ce genre de scène se dérouler à sa surface en toute impunité...

Mais un coup d'œil aux passants comme aux quelques clients qui lui tenaient compagnie dans ce magasin acheva de dissoudre ses illusions... D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas nécessaire de regarder autour d'elle... Après tout, elle non plus n'avait pas fait mine de porter assistance à une victime de harcèlement alors même qu'elle était sur le point de constituer le corps d'un délit infiniment plus grave...

Non, non... ** _Non !_** Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, il fallait que... M...mais peut-être que si elle attendait... Oh, trente secondes de plus, la situation se résoudrait d'elle-même... O..oui... il lui fallait juste trente secondes pour rassembler le peu de courage à sa disposition si un carnet n'avait pas pris le relais entre-temps... Vingt-cinq secondes maintenant... Ce n'est pas comme si une poignée de secondes de plus ou de moins ferait la différence à ce stade...

Oh que si, elles faisaient toute la différence du monde pour celle qui se débattait entre les mains de ses agresseurs... Si les rôles avaient été inversés, si la roulette s'était arrêté sur une lycéenne, épargnant cette jeune femme qui rentrait vraisemblablement du travail, est-ce que les choses se seraient déroulés différemment ? Aurait-elle osé se porter à son secours, celle qu'elle contemplait faire face à son triste sort, ou se serait-elle contenté de presser le pas ? Et quand bien même cela n'aurait fait aucune différence de substituer l'une à l'autre, est-ce que ça excusait pour autant l'indifférence vis à vis de la malchanceuse ? Bien sûr que non... _Bien sûr que non !_

Un flot de bile remonta à la gorge de Light Yagami. Pour...quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait-il quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule personne en mesure d'interrompre les festivités avant qu'elles ne tournent définitivement au drame ?

Vingt-secondes... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, en dehors d'ajouter une seconde victime à l'orgie dont les préliminaires se déroulaient sous ses yeux ? On pouvait bien lui accorder des circonstances atténuantes quand même? Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'être demeurée dans l'ombre... Non, personne ne le lui reprocherait...en dehors d'elle-même...

Quinze secondes... L'adolescente ferma les yeux sur l'horreur qui se déployait quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, tant qu'elle serrerait ce cahier contre son cœur, elle ne pourrait pas se boucher les oreilles, laissant sa conscience jouer les ventriloques avec les rires gras des criminels et les appels au secours de leur victime.

Dix secondes... Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pria... Des supplications qui s'adressait à un cahier d'écolier en lieu et place du Dieu qui brillait par son absence.

 _S'il te plaît... Par pitié... Faites que ça marche...Il faut faire quelque chose... Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose...Tu dois faire quelque chose sinon...je devrais...le faire à ta place...et tu...tu sais bien que je n'en suis pas capable... Fais quelque chose... Je t'ai dit quoi faire... Fais-le...si ce n'est pas pour moi... Fais-le pour elle...Fais-le au moins pour elle..._

Une larme coula sur la couverture noir de jais d'un carnet, sans donner l'impression de l'émouvoir pour autant.

Cinq secondes. Cinq secondes qui mettaient une éternité à s'écouler, que ce soit pour l'infortunée qui se débattait ou celle qui n'osait même plus regarder. Il ne se passait rien... Il ne se passerait rien...

Quatre secondes. _Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux... Tout... Je peux même t'offrir cette syllabe que j'ai pas eu le courage de terminer si en échange, tu peux...la sauver..._

Trois secondes. _Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Mon âme ? Je te la donnerais pour ce qu'elle vaut... Ma vie ? Pour ce que vaut la vie, tu peux bien la prendre avec..._

Deux secondes. _Pitié..._

Une seconde. _Assez !_

Calant ce maudit cahier sous son bras, la lycéenne plongea une main fébrile dans son sac pour en extirper une arme d'autodéfense, ce ne serait pas suffisant face à une demi-douzaine de hyènes, mais si elle détournait leur attention dans sa direction, leur première victime aurait peut-être l'occasion de s'enfuir... A défaut d'offrir son âme à ce stupide carnet, elle pouvait bien offrir son corps à une meute de prédateurs, sous conditions qu'il laisse une inconnue fuir hors de leur portée...

Un vrombissement strident vrilla les tympans de l'adolescente. La proie ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'enfuir, et bien évidemment, le chef de meute s'était déjà précipité à ses trousses... se plaçant dans la trajectoire d'un camion que rien ni personne n'avait annoncé.

Se figeant sur le seuil d'une supérette, Light demeura interloquée, les tympans bourdonnant toujours de l'écho du craquement sinistre qu'avaient fait résonner les trente-huit tonnes qui avaient broyé sans hésitation celui qui s'étaient précipités de lui même sous leurs roues. Des roues qui écrasèrent également l'improbable sous le poids de l'impossible... Un impossible qui avait balayé tout les possibles pour s'imposer comme la seule véritable _réalité_.

Aussi répugnante que soit la vision de cette flaque de sang qui se déployait sur le bitume, la lycéenne n'osait pas baisser les yeux, de peur que ne s'y reflète la couverture noire d'un cahier. Ce cahier qui avait répondu à ses attentes...

« Eh...he...hehehe...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... »

Le flot qui franchissaient des lèvres tremblantes tordues dans un sourire incrédule, il avait la sonorité inquiétante d'une mécanique dont les engrenages rendaient l'âme plutôt que celle d'un rire. Un flot qui fût bousculé par un autre, tandis qu'une deuxième flaque avait commencé à s'étendre le long du bitume...

Son estomac s'était délesté du peu qu'il contenait, et pourtant, un filet gluant trouvait toujours le moyen d'entamer l'ascension de sa gorge par intermittence pour asperger le sol...

Du côté de ses poumons en revanche, ils s'obstinaient à demeurer désespérément vides malgré les efforts surhumains qu'elle déployait pour les remplir... Si sa respiration se poursuivait à ce rythme, il ne resterait plus le moindre embryon d'oxygène à la surface de cette planète... et pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'en aspirer la moindre goulée...

-:-

Coïncidences... Oui...Il était plus vraisemblable qu'il s'agisse de deux malheureuses coïncidences... L'alternative était simplement trop absurde... Pourquoi se torturer avec les doutes ? Elle pouvait s'en assurer avec une troisième tentat...

 ** _NON !_**

Si l'atmosphère d'une chambre n'avait pas vibré, la conscience de celle qui se dissimulait sous sa couette en tremblant fût déchiquetée par cette explosion sonore.

D'accord, d'accord... Il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre ce carnet à l'épreuve une fois de plus... Non, _une fois de trop_... mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en faire ? Le ranger dans son tiroir comme elle l'avait envisagé.. ?

 _Non. Trois fois non_. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer à la tentation d'y inscrire...une syllabe ou pire, un autre nom que le sien... Deux victimes de sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'ennui et de la curiosité malsaine suffiraient amplement, d'autant qu'elle n'aurait plus l'excuse de s'adonner à un jeu sans conséquence pour la troisième...

Pourquoi s'inquiéter du risque ? Pourquoi culpabiliser de s'être laissé prendre au jeu...

Non, _au piège._

Oui, au piège, si elle préférait voir les choses comme ça... De toutes manières, cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire, elle ne pouvait pas savoir...

Mais maintenant, elle savait !Et l'ignorance n'était pas une excuse ! Si elle avait pressé la détente d'une arme à feu en pointant au hasard dans la foule, le fait qu'on lui avait menti en prétendant qu'elle était chargé à blanc n'aurait rien changé au résultat...

D'ailleurs, on ne lui avait même pas menti. On lui avait annoncé la couleur noir sur blanc depuis le tout début, et elle avait pris la peine de lire toutes les règles avant de s'essayer au jeu...

Allons, allons, c'était vraisemblablement une plaisanterie morbide... Non, ça ne l'était _pas_ justement ! Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir avant d'essayer, non? _Alors pourquoi essayer en premier lieu, hein?_ Quand bien même ça lui apparaissait impossible, elle n'avait aucune raison de tenter le diable pour autant. _Aucune!_

Et pourtant elle en avait trouvé une. Quelle raison pourrait-elle invoquer face à son père pour justifier le meurtre de deux personnes ? _Je m'ennuyais ? C'était amusant d'essayer ?_ Ah ! Nul doute qu'il se montrerait des plus compréhensifs face à un plaidoyer pareil !

Light écarquilla les yeux en se se recroquevillant un peu plus sous sa couette pour se mettre à l'abri de la terrifiante possibilité qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Son père... S'il savait... Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Il n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir ! Tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire pour s'en assurer c'était de brûler ce maudit carnet.

Oui... Il ne saurait jamais... Mais... mais...

Yang Zhen l'avait formulé de la manière la plus éloquente.

 _Le ciel saura. La terre saura. Tu sauras et je saurais._

Pourrait-elle faire illusion face à un commissaire de police toute sa vie ? Face à sa mère ? Face à sa sœur ? Face à son propre miroir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait d'autre choix... Elle n'avait plus le choix... Cet infâme petit secret la hanterait jusque dans sa tombe.

Elle qui appréciait tellement les écrits de Dostoïevski, il lui suffirait de relire Crime et châtiment pour se faire une idée du contenu des jours qui s'écouleraient jusqu'à son tout dernier. D'un simple coup de stylo, non _deux_ coups de stylos, elle avait sectionné net tout les liens qui la rattachaient au reste de l'humanité, ou plutôt les trois personnes qui avaient un semblant d'importance à ses yeux.

Les trois personnes auprès desquelles elle ne pourrait plus jamais se confier... Tout les démonstrations d'affections, tout les compliments, les cadeaux d'anniversaire et ceux qu'elle trouverait au pied du sapin...définitivement souillés par cette cruelle vérité, elle ne les méritait pas...elle ne les méritait plus... _elle ne les avait jamais mérité en premier lieu_...

Maintenant elle savait... Elle savait ce qu'elle était vraiment... Une meurtrière, tout le reste n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à dissimuler ce triste état de fait... On lui avait confié l'anneau de Gygès, et elle s'était empressé d'en tester le pouvoir en allant commettre deux crimes en toute impunité, deux meurtres pour couronner le tout... C'était pourtant si simple, _il suffisait de ne rien faire_... Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit et pourtant... Elle n'avait rien à gagner à écrire quoique ce soit dans ce carnet... Rien à gagner et _tout_ à perdre...et elle avait tout perdu...

Quand bien même elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'inscrire cette dernière syllabe, la premier nom à orner une certaine page était bien celui d'une morte... celui d'une fille...celui d'une sœur...

Un rôle, c'est tout ce qui lui resterait en échange... un rôle... Celui de la fille...celui de la grande sœur... Personne ne verrait la différence... à part celle qui se dissimulerait derrière en tremblant...

Non. Ils avaient le droit de savoir... _Il_ avait le droit de savoir... Elle lui expliquerait...Elle lui dirait tout...Absolument tout... Il fallait juste...lui laisser un peu de temps... et pour cette seule raison...elle ne pouvait pas brûler ce carnet avant de l'avoir montré à son père... Au moins à son père, il déciderait si maman et Sayu avaient besoin de savoir également... Il déciderait de son sort... S'il le lui demandait, elle compléterait son propre nom de famille pour rédiger l'arrêt de mort d'une meurtrière...

-:-

Ils n'avaient rien remarqué... _Il_ n'avait rien remarqué... Personne ne pourrait rien remarquer... Elle aurait le triste privilège de tout leur dire... Le moment venu... Pour l'instant, il fallait penser à autre chose... mais à quoi ? Si elle avait eu une distraction ou un centre d'intérêt en premier lieu, ce maudit carnet aurait continué de reposer sur la pelouse de ce lycée...jusqu'au moment où une autre personne aurait mis la main dessus...

Possibilité qui arracha un frisson à l'adolescente... Le fait qu'elle soit la première à l'avoir remarqué était peut-être un mal pour un bien au final... Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ce carnet tombe entre les mains de celui ou celle qui se serait peut-être réjoui de son bon fonctionnement au lieu de se tourmenter avec... Quel dommage que celle qui l'ait trouvé n'ait pas poussé la vertu jusqu'à le brûler immédiatement de peur qu'il remplisse les promesses inscrites sur ses premières pages...

Succombant à la tentation, Light jeta un coup d'œil paniqué au fond de son sac pour s'assurer qu'une certaine couverture noire soit toujours à sa place, coincée entre deux livres de cours. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en séparer... Que ferait-elle si Sayu le trouvait dans sa chambre en son absence ? Elle pourrait la dénoncer au père qu'elles avaient cessés de partager...ou pire, se prendre au jeu à son tour...

Non, non, non, non, NON !

Pour le meilleur... Non, _pour le pire_ , uniquement le pire, elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de ce carnet pour la possession duquel elle avait tout donné... Tout... _Absolument tout..._

-:-

" _Of all tyrannies, a tyranny sincerely exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive. It would be better to live under robber barons than under omnipotent moral busybodies. The robber baron's cruelty may sometimes sleep, his cupidity may at some point be satiated; but those who torment us for our own good will torment us without end for they do so with the approval of their own conscience."_

 **—C. S. Lewis**

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans accident notable... Et elle avait réussi à faire illusion aux yeux du reste du monde... Ce monde qui n'était pas dupe... Les messes basses que s'échangeait deux camarades de classe concernaient nécessairement les deux crimes qui maculaient sa conscience... Les regards en coin qui ne cessaient de darder dans sa direction, dans les couloirs du lycée comme dans la rue, ils pointait en direction de la marque qu'une descendante de Caïn portait sur son front pour la distinguer des enfants d'Abel...

Le repas familial s'était déroulé sans encombre... Pour la première fois, elle se réjouissait de l'absence de son père au foyer, au lieu de l'accepter stoïquement comme une triste réalité avec laquelle il fallait bien devoir vivre, cela lui offrait un répit...

Le sourire de sa mère comme celui de Sayu lui ébréchèrent un peu plus le cœur sans qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Avec quelle facilité elles assuraient leurs rôle face à une meurtrière, une adolescente hésitait à leur demander des conseil en la matière, de peur de briser une comédie qui n'avait rien de drôle mais demeurait préférable à la tragédie qui couvait...

C'était irrationnel... Une paranoïa excusable à défaut d'être justifiée... Mais elle lui collait à la peau comme l'atmosphère poisseuse de l'été imprégnait vos vêtements...

Et quand bien même ses proches profitaient sans le savoir du bonheur de vivre dans l'illusion un jour... Non, _quelques jours de plus_ , elle n'avait pas cette chance... Elle ne l'avait _plus_...

Sa conscience ne lui laisserait aucun répit... Une conscience dont l'écho silencieux avait commencé à prendre une tonalité inquiétante... maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de lui reprocher l'usage d'un carnet pour l'accuser de le maintenir enfermé sous clé dans un tiroir au lieu d'y avoir recours... Comment en était-elle arrivé là ?

Zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre, dans le but de penser à tout et n'importe quoi sauf aux événements du jour précédent, elle s'était laissé bercé par le brouhaha du monde qui continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était...

Un sourire sans joie s'était hissé sur ses lèvres tandis que les journaux télévisés lui rapportaient fidèlement les échos d'autres meurtres que les siens, entrecoupés du compte-rendu d'injustice dont elle ne pouvait pas revendiquer la paternité, cette fois... Et dire qu'elle avait cru être condamnée à rester seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille... Seule et isolée...

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gouttelette insignifiante dans un océan d'iniquités... Un océan bien plus vaste qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé alors qu'il lui semblait déjà s'étendre à perte de vue... Après tout, avec le même carnet entre les mains, combien de citoyens soit disant irréprochables auraient succombé à la même tentation et pour des motivations aussi futiles que les siennes sinon plus? Il était plus rapide de dénombrer ceux qui auraient refusé d'y avoir recours... en admettant que ces perles rares existent en dehors des trois infortunés qui partageaient son foyer...

L'humanité... C'était terrifiant de s'imaginer ce dont un être humain était capable quand on lui donnait l'occasion de laisser libre cours à ses caprices sans en payer les conséquences, et elle n'avait plus besoin de se l'imaginer, il suffisait de se le _remémorer_... Une réalité dont elle n'aurait pas du s'étonner plus que ça... L'appareil judiciaire auquel elle avait voulu s'intégrer, ce n'était que la muselière qui donnait à un animal carnivore l'apparence et le comportement d'un herbivore... Dès l'instant où on la lui retirait...

Oui, une vérité qu'elle pensait connaître... Et en un sens, elle la connaissait... mais c'était simplement un point de vue extérieur... Maintenant, elle voyait les choses _à la première personne_...

Enfin, elle avait un avantage sur le criminel moyen... Elle était assuré de ne jamais faire face à un juge si elle usait de son droit à garder le silence...Aucun juge ne viendrait lui faire face... Aucun juge ne le pourrait, en dehors d'elle-même... Ce juge auquel elle ne pourrait pas échapper... Ce juge auquel personne ne pourrait jamais échapper... Personne...

…

Personne... Oui, justement... Personne ne pourrait plus lui échapper... Elle savait ce dont un être humain était capable quand il était à l'abri de la justice... mais si on renversait la perspective... l'humanité... de quelle crime serait-elle capable _si elle n'était plus à l'abri de la justice_ ?

Et qui pourrait se mettre à l'abri du pouvoir de ce carnet ? Qui ? La sélection naturelle prenait un malin plaisir à éliminer les imbéciles qui ne prenaient pas au sérieux les lois de la nature... Le plus avide comme le plus insolent des voleurs ne succomberait jamais à la tentation de mettre ses sales pattes sur un lingot d'or chauffé à blanc, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que la sanction suivrait nécessairement le crime... Il ne tenait qu'à elle de réduire l'écart entre les lois qui gouvernaient l'univers et celle qui étaient supposés gouverner la société...

Light secoua la tête en fustigeant l'idée ridicule d'un claquement de langue. Oui, une idée ridicule... alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à se prolonger indéfiniment au lieu de butter sur la voie de garage d'un raisonnement par l'absurde ?

Stupide, stupide, stupide... Elle était quand même capable de retenir la leçon ! Deux fois avait suffit ! Une seule fois aurait du lui suffire du reste...

Oui, elle était définitivement vaccinée de la tentation. Elle l'aurait été si sa conscience la retenait de faire usage de ce carnet... mais elle avait dépassé ce stade... Ce n'était plus deux malheureux crimes qu'on lui reprochait... c'était tout ceux qui se déroulaient en ce moment même, tout autour d'elle, sur tout la surface de cette planète, avec son consentement...

Après tout, il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire redescendre le taux de criminel mondial à _zéro_. Il n'y avait pas besoin de châtier tant de criminels que ça, quelques milliers suffiraient pour maintenir les autres dans le droit chemin, de peur de basculer dans le précipice qui s'étendait en dehors et ne demandait qu'à engloutir la vermine au premier faux pas...

Pourquoi se cantonner aux criminels d'ailleurs ? Le projet de paix perpétuelle ne serait plus une rêverie d'idéaliste, mais une réalité... La seule réalité _possible_...

Ces foules de réfugiés qui préféraient se noyer dans l'océan de peur de rejoindre leurs compatriotes dans la fosse commune d'une guerre civile ? Les infortunés qui croupissaient jour après jour dans les geôles d'un dictateur, un parmi tant d'autres... Pouvaient-elles prêter la sourde oreille à leurs voix ?

Ah, mais sa conscience savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire après tout... Elle avait été à deux doigts d'assister à un viol au lieu de s'interposer...

 _Non, elle avait essayé de s'interposer_...

A la fin, oui, et aurait-elle trouvé le courage de franchir le seuil de cette supérette si un camion n'avait pas surgi de nul part pour régler ses problèmes à sa place ? Et quand bien même l'aurait-elle fait, se serait-elle précipité au secours de l'infortuné comme elle se l'imaginait...ou lui aurait-elle tourné le dos et les talons au dernier moment pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste en se bouchant les oreilles ?

Peut-être... Elle n'avait plus moyen de le savoir à présent de toutes façon... _Oh que oui, parce qu'elle avait eu la force d'inscrire un nom sur ce carnet, justement_. Un choix qu'elle avait regretté... Mais si on avait placé ces remords dans la balance, en face des tourments du petit agneau qu'une meute de loups aurait déchiqueté à pleine dents, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'unique sauveur à sa disposition avait préféré sauvegardé un fragment d'une innocence qu'elle avait déjà perdu à ce moment... De quel côté la balance aurait-elle penché ?

 _Et ça, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu justifier cela devant son pauvre père ?_

Non... N...Non... C'était un mal pour un bien, mais...mais...

Mais ? De quoi était-elle supposé se sentir coupable ? D'avoir administré son châtiment à un violeur avant son crime, et encore, en admettant qu'il s'agisse réellement du tout premier du genre, ce dont on pouvait douter au vu de son attitude ? Ou préférait-elle qu'il ait survécu, quitte à ce qu'il assouvisse ses pulsions sur celle qui n'avait certainement pas mérité son sort dans ce cas de figure ?

Light se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, tentative futile mais désespéré de se mettre à l'abri des tentations susurrées par sa propre voix.

En temps normal, les criminelles n'avaient aucun mal à faire la sourde oreille à leur propre conscience... Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi faisait-elle exception ?_

-:-

 _iNSaNiTY  
The weight of the air is torture  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Don't know who I am anymore  
iNSaNiTY  
The illusion of ignorance  
CaPTiViTY  
Why don't you take a chance? _

**—Circus-P, INSAnITY**

 _Ainsi me dit un jour le diable : « Dieu aussi a son enfer : c'est son amour pour les hommes. »_

— **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Une adolescente avait passé de longues minutes à dissimuler ses cernes sous une couche de maquillage... Les traces visibles d'une nuit blanche à porter littéralement à elle toute seule toute la misère du monde...Un fardeau qu'elle continuait de sentir sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle empruntait mécaniquement la route reliant son domicile à son lycée, la tête inclinée sous le poids de ses réflexions.

Avant que la lueur du jour ne vienne substituer à celle d'un écran d'ordinateur, elle avait passé les dernières heures de sa nuit à laisser une suite de noms se refléter sur ses yeux rougis par la fatigue...

Non pas les noms qu'elle avait inscrit, encore moins ceux qu'elle envisageait d'inscrire... mais les noms de tout ceux qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu inscrire en lieu et place de ceux d'un criminel... La liste interminables des victimes qu'elle avait abandonné à leur sort en toute connaissance de cause... Assassinées, violées, torturées, tourmentées, oppressées, dépossédées de tout, jusqu'à leur dignité... et tout ceux qu'elles avaient laissés dans leur sillage, les veufs, les veuves, les orphelins, les frères, les sœurs, les amis...

Absurde, elle ne leur avait rien fait... Oui, justement... Elle. N'avait. Rien. Fait. Elle s'était contenté de regarder... _Une fois de plus_...

Sophisme ! Ils fallait blâmer leurs tortionnaires et leurs assassins, elle n'était pas responsables de leurs actes... Non, mais elle avait néanmoins sa part de responsabilité, maintenant, et elle continuerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas brûlé ce carnet qu'elle s'obstinait à laisser vierge de toute inscriptions ou presque... et si elle succombait à cette tentation là, les remords continuerait de s'accumuler jour après jour, sans qu'elle puisse inscrire un seul nom sur ce cahier pour les balayer... Y compris le tout premier nom que sa main avait commencé à y tracer...

Elle avait l'excuse de l'ignorance quand elle y avait fait usage... Elle ne l'avait plus maintenant qu'elle refusait d'en faire usage...

Avant-hier, elle s'imaginait encore emprisonnée entre les pages d'un roman de Dostoievski... C'était bel et bien le cas, mais les mots qui venaient la hanter ne se trouvaient pas dans Crime et châtiment. Non, cette phase avait résonné dans Les frères Karamazov...

 _Nous sommes tous responsables de tout et de tous devant tous..._

Bien, Light, mais il manque la conclusion. Tu connais la conclusion, non ? Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Parce que toi et moi ne sommes que deux face d'une seule et même pièce.

 _...et moi plus que tout les autres..._

Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Question d'autant plus dérangeante qu'elle ne trouvait aucune réponse à lui formuler...

Une adolescente ne s'était pas trompé. La nature d'une personne se révélait quand on la plaçait dans une situation où ses fautes n'auraient plus aucune conséquence. La Death note l'avait placé dans cette situation... Elle s'était juste trompé sur la nature de ses péchés. Elle n'avait pas péché par action, elle péchait _par omission_...

A partir du moment où ce carnet vous tombait dessus, le seul choix qu'il vous laissait n'était pas d'y faire usage ou non... il portait uniquement sur la nature des noms qu'on inscrirait sur ses pages...et on pouvait y inscrire tellement de noms... Une infinité de noms... Il suffisait pour cela...de ne rien faire...

Oui, quoiqu'elle fasse, une foule de victimes viendrait se présenter pour contester le verdict du juge qui les aurait exécuté... mais elle était au carrefour de deux foules... A laquelle des deux files serait-elle capable de faire face, en tournant le dos à l'autre ?

 _Assez_...Elle n'avait pas la force de se charger de toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules... Un constat amère qui traça paradoxalement la ligne d'un sourire sur son propre visage.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'en avait pas la force... Et c'est précisément pour cela...

Ce monde... Ce monde au sein duquel elle s'était longtemps sentie comme une étrangère, à présent, elle était bien forcée de se rendre compte que quoiqu'elle puisse en penser ou en dire, c'était définitivement le sien... Oui, _le sien_... Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était en mesure de décider de ce qu'il contiendrait ou non...

Ce monde qu'elle avait considéré comme une prison... Ce monde qui la cernait de toute part en se contractant progressivement pour adopter les dimensions d'une cellule... Une cellule où on l'avait enfermé avec pour seule compagnie un cahier à la couverture d'un noir de jais... Ce carnet qui était la clé de cette prison... Aurait-elle le courage de la verrouiller de l'intérieur ? Ou la lâcheté de s'en évader une fois pour toute ? A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse... Elle ne savait plus...

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question... Jusqu'à ce soir... Elle avait jusqu'à ce soir pour faire son choix... Attendre le retour de son père pour tout lui avouer... Laisser ce carnet prendre la poussière un jour de plus... Y inscrire une syllabe... ou des noms... une foule de noms...une infinité de noms... Autant de noms que nécessaire...

 _iNSaNiTY  
The weight of the air is torture  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
Don't know who I am anymore  
iNSaNiTY  
The illusion of ignorance  
CaPTiViTY  
Try to stop it from corrupting _

**—Circus-P, INSAnITY**


	26. Interlude

**Interlude**

 _ _Shakespeare has the power to educate convicted killers__ _ _and help them examine the choices they made that landed them here__ _—a_ _ _nd how to avoid making those choices again__

 _—_ ** _Laura Bates_**

 _ **GUILDENSTERN :**_ Prison, my lord?

 _ **HAMLET :**_ Denmark's a prison.

 ** _ROSENCRANTZ :_** Then I guess the whole world is one.

 ** _HAMLET :_** Yes, quite a large one, with many cells and dungeons, Denmark being one of the worst.

 ** _ROSENCRANTZ_ : **We don't think so, my lord.

 ** _HAMLET_ : **Well, then it isn't one to you, since nothing is really good or bad in itself—it's all what a person thinks about it. And to me, Denmark is a prison

 ** _ROSENCRANTZ_ : **That must be because you're so ambitious. It's too small for your large mind.

— **Shakespeare**

Light Yagami n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer à celui qui lui avait donné la réplique, préférant achever la pièce de théâtre improvisée par un soupir de résignation. De son côté, Ryuzaki avait laissé ses doigts reprendre leur va et vient le long d'une chevelure auburn, contemplant en silence la criminelle qu'il venait de rallonger sur son lit, et qui avait délaissé son oreiller, préférant y substituer les genoux de son détective.

« Impressionnant, à croire que la langue de Shakespeare est ta langue maternelle... »

« C'est le cas. »

Se retournant pour faire face à celui qui la surplombait, l'adolescente emprisonna une main dans la sienne, cette main qui était déjà unie à la sienne par une chaîne, tout en adressant un sourire malicieux mais nullement moqueur à son propriétaire.

« Oh ? Tu me donnes un indices sur ton précieux passé ? Prends garde qu'il ne me fasse pas remonter jusqu'à toi... Après tout, un voyage de mille lieux commence par un simple pas... »

Une suggestion qui fût accueillie par un haussement d'épaules et le reflet de son propre sourire.

« L'Angleterre est bien assez vaste pour m'abriter... et tu aurais du deviner mes origines dès l'instant où j'ai emprunté ses paroles au barde sans m'appuyer sur les œuvres de l'auteur, cette fois... Ce qui est réellement impressionnant, c'est que nous ayons pu nous offrir un dialogue au lieu d'un monologue limité à mon humble personne, faute d'avoir une actrice sous la main pour le second rôle...ou le tout premier dans ce cas précis...»

« Tellement de provincialisme dans ce compliment qui ne dit pas son nom... Shakespeare fait partie du patrimoine de l'humanité, tu sais... Tu pourrais le partager avec une demoiselle nippone sans sourciller ni même t'en étonner... »

Ryuzaki s'efforça de domestiquer le pli moqueur qui lui tordait les lèvres, sans fournir beaucoup d'effort pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Ce n'était pas un compliment, c'était un simple constat. »

« Je suis libre de le prendre comme un compliment. »

« Oui, tu es libre de le faire... »

Une atmosphère complice flotta autour d'une adolescente et de son gardien, formant une bulle de silence protectrice qui s'interposait avec le reste du monde... Bulle qui éclata en silence, crevée non pas par un mot mais un simple regard, ce regard qui se dépouilla de toute chaleur sans devenir glaciale pour autant...

« Ce qui est réellement impressionnant, Ryuzaki, c'est de voir à quel points certaines œuvres traversent les frontières comme si leur existence n'avaient aucune importance... On peut substituer le Japon au Danemark, sans que je vois la différence... »

« Sans doute parce que c'est la pire de toutes les prisons à tes yeux... »

La manière dont la tristesse comme la tendresse avaient étiré les lèvres d'une criminelle pouvait sans problème se substituer à un hochement de tête.

« Sans doute pour cela que le barde me parle autant... Tu as entendu parler de Laura Bates ? Un professeur de littérature qui s'est mis en tête de réformer les criminels les plus endurcis en les plongeant dans les œuvres de Shakespeare... »

« Une initiative des plus insolites... »

« En effet... Surtout qu'elle semble avoir obtenu des résultats... Son premier étudiant a même vu ses analyses cités dans des revues universitaires... Je n'ose même pas imaginer la fierté de son professeur... »

« Peut-être que je devrais m'en inspirer... »

Un gloussement remua dans le ventre d'une criminelle avant de mourir sur ses lèvres dans un soupir, parvenant tout juste à les étirer de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Je n'aurais pas le temps d'analyser grand chose... et si tu me laisses le temps, je n'en aurais plus les moyens... »

Prophétie amère qui s'enfonça dans le silence comme la conscience du détective dont la main demeurait emprisonnée par une chaîne et les doigts par une chevelure auburn. Un silence suffisamment oppressant pour l'amener à relancer la conversation.

« Tu sais, il m'arrive de me poser une question régulièrement dans le cadre de ma profession... Qu'est ce qui peut pousser un être humains au crime? »

Interrogation qui fît frémir les épaules de celle supposée en détenir la réponse.

« Mauvaise perspective, Ryuzaki... Pourquoi les êtres humains ne commettent-ils pas plus de crimes que ça ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est la déformation professionnelle qui parle...hehe... »

Provocation qui suscita l'amusement en lieu et place de l'irritation escomptée.

« Je suppose que tu as ta réponse... Et elle tient en un nom... Et pour la propriétaire de ce nom, j'ai aussi ma réponse... »

Elle était installée sur ses genoux cette réponse après tout. Une réponse qui continuait de se présenter sous la forme d'une énigme. Le _who dunnit_ était une question futile à présent, mais le _how_ conservait désespérément sa pertinence, quant au _why_... Avait-il réellement besoin de creuser cette dimension de sa criminelle ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait lui apporter grand chose à ce niveau...

Mais pourtant...

« Est-ce que tu pourrais néanmoins répondre à ma question ? Pourquoi... »

Question qui fût balayée du revers de la main, faisant cliqueter une chaîne.

« Quelle importance, Ryuzaki, quelle importance ? Que ce soit pour toi...ou pour moi... »

-:-


	27. Prélude II

**Prelude II**

 _ _Perhaps some diseases perceived as diseases which destroy a well-functioning machine, in fact change the machine into a machine that does something else, and we have to figure out what it is that the machines does now.__

 _ _Instead of having a defective machine, we have a nicely-functioning machine that just had a different purpose.__

 _ _Part of it is a self-deceptive way of coping with the possibilities of disease, but on the other hand, I can imagine what it feels like to be a virus.__

 _ _The AIDS virus, look at it from his point of view -very vital, very excited, really having a good time. It's made the front page, and is really flexing his muscles and doing what it does.__

 _ _It's really a triumph, if you are a virus. It's really good stuff that's happening, it's not bad at all.__

 _—_ ** _David Cronenberg_**

 _I_ _was never meant to be_ _  
_ _This paintings main centerpiece_ _  
_ _Hidden in a corner my outlines are fading_ _  
_ _The days have turned into night_ _  
_ _Darkness has consumed the light_ _  
_ _Assume life of insanity_ _  
_ _sayonara_

 _—Circus-P, INsANITY_

Aux yeux de Light Yagami, il en allait avec Eros comme il en allait avec Thanatos. Lorsqu'il se contentait de fluctuer comme un mirage au sein d'un avenir hypothétique, sa venue évoquait une répulsion instinctive teintée d'horreur, qui s'entremêlait à une certaine fascination sous laquelle courrait le flux d'une irrépressible attraction.

Il marchait main dans la main avec l'ivresse, mais lorsque survenait le temps de se séparer, une fois qu'on avait fini sa petite affaire, la honte et le dégoût de soi se substituaient aux bas instincts qu'on venait de satisfaire pour mieux les expulser hors de la conscience qu'ils obsédaient heures après heures.

Et bien sûr, c'était douloureux la toute première fois... les toutes première fois... puis on s'habituait à une vitesse effarante... au point d'en demander une dose supplémentaire lorsque les effets du manque se faisait ressentir... une fois de plus qui était le prélude à une autre fois, qui ne faisait qu'annonçait la fois suivante... Ça recommençait... encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'on passe le point de non retour, _celui où ne pouvait plus s'en passer_ , quand bien même on s'évertuait à prétendre le contraire... jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où on enfin avait l'honnêteté de s'avouer qu'au fond, on _adorait_ ça...

L'adolescente n'avait pas encore atteint ce cap, mais elle sentait qu'elle s'en rapprochait progressivement...

Inscrire deux noms dans un intervalles de quelques heures... Dire qu'il lui avait fallu deux longues journées pour digérer l'impact de ces premières tentatives maladroites... Combien de jours lui faudrait-il quand elle serait parvenu à la fin de la frénésie qui la poussait à maculer les pages d'un carnet d'un enchevêtrements de traits rageurs ?

Il valait mieux ne pas y penser... Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser... Inscrivant un nom supplémentaire pour ne pas laisser au tout dernier le temps de s'imprimer sur sa mémoire, repoussant la culpabilité à la périphérie une minute de plus... Deux minutes de plus... Trois...quatre...passant la frontière de la demie-heure avant de franchir celle d'une heure complète, une heure qui se rallongeait progressivement pour se rapprocher de la consœur qui lui succéderait...

Combien de personne avait-elle rayé de la surface de cette planète depuis qu'elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards ? Aucune idée... _Beaucoup trop_ ou _pas assez_ , la réponse se situait entre... _Non_ , elle se situait nécessairement sur l'un de ces deux extrêmes, ou les deux à la fois, certainement pas en plein milieu...

Elle ne voulait pas d'estimation précise...pour le moment... et elle préférait retarder au maximum le moment de faire le bilan, quitte à l'alourdir un peu plus...

Un bilan qui ne se mesurait pas en lignes mais _en pages_... Au minimum une vingtaine qui pouvaient rivaliser avec celle d'un annuaire téléphonique au vu de la multitude de noms et de prénoms qu'une lycéenne avait comprimés le long de leurs lignes, s'efforçant d'exploiter au maximum le peu d'espace qu'on lui allouait, de peur de parvenir un peu trop vite à la tout dernière page qui la séparait de la couverture qu'elle n'osait pas refermer... Un moment qu'elle brûlait d'atteindre...mais pas tout de suite...

Avec un peu de chance, la tentation mourrait d'elle-même faute d'avoir suffisamment d'espace sur lequel s'exprimer...

Espoir qui avait le mérite de s'appuyer sur la logique la plus élémentaire, mais au plus grand désarroi de la plus cartésienne des adolescentes, le monde était définitivement sorti de ses gonds depuis que ce carnet avait atterri à sa surface...

Soixante pages, ni plus, _ni moins_... Elle les avait recompté quatre fois, poussant le vice jusqu'à les numéroter au stylo... et peu importait le nombre de pages du registre tenu par la plus méticuleuse des meurtrières, il en restait _toujours_ soixante à combler devant elle...et soixante _en tout_ , en additionnant les pages blanches et celles qui ne l'étaient plus... Un décompte qui ne variait _pas_ d'un iota si elle arrachait des pages... Un mauvais infini qui se déployait à perte de vue... Ce n'était pas un carnet, c'était un hôtel de Hilbert qui se déployait entre ces deux couvertures d'un noir de jais...

Réalisation surréaliste qui arracha un gloussement hébété à l'adolescente... Cela n'aurait pas de fin, peu importait le zèle du juge et l'enthousiasme malsaine de la meurtrière qui le suivait comme son ombre, il y aurait toujours une page à remplir... _Toujours_... Même en exterminant l'humanité dans son ensemble, envoyant les innocents rejoindre les coupables dans la même fosse commune, ce carnet continuerait de lui réclamer un nom de plus...

Sa cellule... Non, _son enfer_ , il était définitivement verrouillé de l'intérieur, le nombre de pages d'un carnet ne pourrait pas se substituer à la volonté de le refermer pour de bon...

Joignant les mains au dessus de son bureau, en équilibre sur les coudes qu'elle appuyait à la surface de bois, Light laissa son front reposer sur ce support, promenant un regard éberlué le long du carnet qu'elle surplombait...

Lorsqu'un Shinegami viendrait réclamer son bien...et le prix de son usage temporaire, elle aurait la triste consolation de ne pas lui avoir vendu son âme au rabais...

Mais après tout... Un nom de plus ou de moins après le tout premier, quelle différence pour celle qui avait basculé dans la perdition ? Aucune ou si peu... Mais toutes la différence du monde pour les victimes qui avaient obtenu justice ou même leur salut face à leur futur meurtrier qu'une providence avait définitivement écarté de leur route avant qu'il ne vienne les rejoindre...

Oui, elle n'avait _plus rien_ à perdre, et l'humanité avait _tout_ à y gagner... Alors pourquoi s'accorder une pause ? Elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire grand chose avant que ce shinegami ne vienne lui rendre sa première visite qui serait aussi _la toute dernière_... Il était de son devoir de ne pas gaspiller une seule des précieuses secondes qui restaient dans le réservoir supérieur de ce sablier qui avait presque fini d'écouler son sable... Un instant fatidique qui pouvait survenir d'une seconde à l'autre...

Même un seul nom de plus ferait la différence... Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle manquait de candidats...

Une main tremblante agrippa une souris tandis que son esprit traversait un écran d'ordinateur pour errer dans les méandres de la toile, en quête d'accusés à faire comparaître au tribunal de sa propre conscience, cette conscience qui se confondait avec les pages de ce carnet, elle-non plus ne serait _jamais_ rassasié peu importait la quantité de sacrifices humains qu'on précipitait dans ces abysses... Elle aussi se souciait comme d'une guigne des tourments qu'elle infligeait à une adolescente, allant jusqu'à lui suggérer d'inviter un trafiquant de drogue à lui faire livrer un stock de cocaïne à domicile, une commande qu'il honorerait _sans faute_ , juste avant qu'une crise cardiaque ne marque la faillite de son entreprise.

Si sa vie touchait à sa fin au fur et à mesure que la grande faucheuse s'approchait de sa maison pour récupérer la faux qu'elle lui avait prêté, et si le café n'était pas suffisant pour maintenir la justice en éveil, alors il fallait se donner les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs, ou à tout le moins, s'en rapprocher le plus possible. Ce n'était pas un jeu ni une compétition, le dopage n'était pas seulement permis, il était _obligatoire_... Et si la cocaïne lui paraissait trop extrême, les amphétamines feraient amplement l'affaire...

Assez...Assez, assez, _Assez_! Elle n'en pouvait _plus_ ! _Elle_ allait la... Elle allait _se_ tuer à la tâche si elle continuait comme ça...

Plus... Toujours plus... Toujours plus de pages à remplir, plus de noms à inscrire, plus de victimes qui lui adressaient sans le savoir leurs prières, leurs remontrances et leurs appels à l'aide, elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps à leur consacrer...jamais... Et par delà le flot ininterrompu de ces murmures, deux voix se détachaient en arrière-plan... Celle de l'adulte qui s'adressait à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, l'exhortant à accomplir son devoir tant qu'on lui laissait l'opportunité de le faire, et celle de l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus, qui lui susurrait la plus terrifiante des questions comme s'il s'agissait de la plus amusante des plaisanteries...

 _Maintenant, tu ne t'ennuie plus, hein ? En fait, tu ne risques plus de t'ennuyer, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie..._

La venue de ce Shinegami, elle s'efforçait de la maintenir à la périphérie de sa conscience tout en l'appelant secrètement de ses vœux... Lui seul pourrait mettre fin à ce calvaire qu'elle s'infligeait heures après heures...

Non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... Celui qui rentrerait à son domicile d'une minute à l'autre à la fin d'une journée de travail qu'il avait prolongé bien au delà du nécessaire... Si elle attendait un jour de plus, elle n'aurait plus la force de lui confesser quoi que ce soit...

Lui confesser... C'était déjà si difficile quand il n'y avait que deux meurtres à confesser, mais maintenant... Maintenant... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui murmurer la même provocation qu'elle avait préparé pour son shinegami ?

 _Au moins...je n'ai pas vendu mon âme au rabais... tu peux m'accorder au moins ça...non ?_

 **-:-**

 _Hello, Nice to meet you_ _  
_ _you seem familiar_ _  
_ _Have I met you before?_ _  
_ _Goodbye, Sweetie_ _  
_ _Nice to see you_ _  
_ _Haven't talked in quite a while_

 _—Circus-P, INsANITY_

Douze années s'étaient écoulés depuis le cinquième anniversaire de Light Yagami, douze années qui semblaient avoir filé en l'espace d'un instant aux yeux d'un père, maintenant que la même scène se répétait, une adolescente s'était simplement substitué à la fillette, et une cuisine formait le décor de leur confrontation en lieu et place d'une salle de séjour...

Mais dans la perspective de Soichiro, la différence majeure entre les deux scènes était constituée par l'attitude de celle qui l'accueillait à son domicile, éveillée à l'horaire où elle était supposée dormir à poing fermés.

Pour un peu, il aurait même pu s'imaginer que les rôles s'étaient inversés entre le père et la fille, il n'était plus face à un juge qui l'invitait à se placer de lui même à la barre des accusés, il avait plutôt l'impression de franchir une salle d'interrogatoire pour enregistrer la confession de la suspecte qui s'était finalement décidé de passer aux aveux, dans l'espoir de mettre un point final à une garde à vue dont la durée interminable se mesurait à l'étendue des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Impression des plus dérangeante pour celui qui s'imaginait avoir laissé un policier de l'autre côté de la porte de son propre domicile.

« Bon...soir...papa... »

Soichiro secoua sa tête pour balayer ses doutes avant d'adresser un sourire fatigué à sa progéniture.

« Il est minuit passé, jeune fille, c'est plutôt un bonjour qui s'imposerait dans ces conditions, non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de lui renvoyer son sourire.

« Je...suppose...que...oui... »

Les doigts du père tapotèrent ses propres coudes tandis qu'il croisait les bras face à celle qui demeurait assise à la table de la cuisine.

« Il est tout de même curieux de souhaiter le bonjour à quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit, particulièrement en pleine période d'examen, en conséquence, il va falloir fournir une explication à votre présence ici à une heure indue, ma petite demoiselle. »

S'il avait voulu faire exprimer la sévérité face à une petite dévergondée, sa tendresse l'avait enrobé d'une telle couche de miel que la pointe n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre sa cible.

« Oh...je t'attendais...voilà tout... »

Elle lui renvoyait la balle en l'invitant à endosser la responsabilité de sa violation de couvre feu ? Une prise de judo dialectique qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait terriblement sérieuse cette petite futée. Trop sérieuse...

Aussi Soichiro se dépouilla-t-il de toute bonhomie tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour pour regarder sa fille les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Hochement de la tête.

« Pour quelle raison ? Tu avais besoin de moi ? »

Hésitation. Dénégation.

« Quelque chose à me confier ? »

Soichiro serra le poing qu'il dissimulait sous la table. Est-ce que le moment tant anticipé survenait enfin ? Après avoir bousculé une fillette pour prendre sa place, l'adolescente s'éclipsait enfin derrière une adulte ? Allait-elle lui dévoiler le cœur qui battait sous la surface de la plus studieuse des lycéennes ? Si c'était le cas, il brûlait de faire passer son audition au candidat qui avait réussi à pousser une fleur à éclore au milieu d'un paysage perpétuellement enneigé... D'autant plus que s'il en jugeait à l'expression de sa dulcinée, l'infâme coquin avait peut-être commis le crime de briser le cœur dont il s'était emparé sans vergogne...

Et ce n'était peut-être que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Après tout, si Light avait voulu lui annoncer que le père devrait laisser la place à un grand père dans les pires circonstances possible pour celle qui endossait à la fois le rôle de fille et celui de mère, elle aurait sans doute contemplé son juge de cette façon, tandis qu'une confession brûlait les lèvres qu'elle faisait trembler par avance...

Anticipant le pire, un père tendit le bras pour dissimuler la main tremblante de sa fille sous sa paume, abolissant la distance qui séparant l'enfant du parent, une distance qui se limitait à l'étendue d'une table aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur tout en demeurant infranchissable quand on se plaçait à l'une des deux extrémités du meuble...

« Light... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

Une phrase qui contracta les traits de l'adolescente dans un rictus de souffrance, alors qu'elle semblait demeurer sous la pointe d'une épée de Damoclès dont la corde s'effilochait un peu plus à chaque seconde...

« Je... T...tu... Ce...n'est...rien... Vraiment rien... »

« Jeune fille, il va falloir faire face à la triste réalité. On ne peut jamais rien cacher à son vieux père. Tout ce que vous gagnerez à faire reculer les aveux, c'est de les rendre plus douloureux. »

Malgré la gentillesse qui donnait sa tonalité au plus doux des ultimatums, il avait fait monter le malaise des deux occupants de la pièces d'un cran significatif.

« J...je... n'ai rien...à te cacher...Qu'est ce que...je pourrais...avoir à te cacher...hein ? »

Elle le mettait au défi de trouver la réponse à sa propre question, faute d'avoir la force de la lui balbutier, ou même celle de dissimuler cette faiblesse derrière une provocation.

« Allons, allons, je sais bien que tu as l'âge d'avoir tes petits secrets. Le genre de secrets dont tu ne voudrais surtout pas qu'ils tombent dans l'oreille d'un père. Mais si tu ne lui dis rien, comment pourrait-il bien t'apporter l'aide que tu lui réclames, hmm ? »

« Ca...va...sans doute...t'apparaître stupide... Tu va peut-être croire que je me moque de toi...m...mais... »

Soichiro resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de sa fille, tandis qu'il contemplait l'adolescente osciller sur la pointe des pieds à l'extrême rebords du plus abrupt des précipices, baissant les yeux pour contempler l'étendue qui la séparait du sol...

« ...je...je me demandais...juste comment tu réagirais si...si... C'est juste une possibilité... une possibilité...mais si... si jamais...je n'étais...pas à la hauteur de tes attentes... »

« Oh voyons, tu as toujours dépassé toutes mes espérances, il n'y a aucune raison... »

« _Je suis sérieuse !_ »

Si elle n'était pas à deux doigts d'être terrassée par la fatigue au point de s'effondrer sous son propre poids, elle aurait sans doute hurlé ces trois mots au lieu de leur donner l'intensité sonore d'un chuchotement. Néanmoins, l'appel au secours avait transpercé les tympans paternels sans ressortir par l'autre oreille pour autant.

« Light... Regardes-moi... »

Quand bien même cela n'avait rien d'un ordre, et quand bien même aucune menace n'avait grondé dans l'atmosphère, tout au contraire, sa fille avait fermé les yeux, son visage se crispant dans l'anticipation de l'impact du poing qui allait le percuter d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Light... »

Elle avait relevé les paupières au contact de la main qui avait effleuré sa joue dans un contact qui n'avait rien, vraiment rien d'une gifle.

« Au risques de me répéter, tu peux tout me dire. Et peu importe ce qui te pèse sur le cœur, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider à y faire face. Quel que soit le problème. Tu m'entends ? Quel. Qu'il. Soit. Et je ne peux pas le deviner ce problème... Enfin, je peux essayer dans la mesure de mes moyens... Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec...la drogue ? »

La main fébrile qu'il retenait au creux de la sienne, la manière dont elle agrippait son propre bras par intermittence, ses nerfs à fleur de peau, la lueur inquiétante qui brillait à travers un enchevêtrement de veines que la fatigue comme une surexcitation prolongée maintenaient à la surface de ses yeux... Une aura des plus dérangeante qui n'était que trop familière à un vieux policier, qui avait croisé suffisamment d'adolescents rongés par le pire des poissons et le plus abject des esclavage pour prendre le moindre risque avec ses filles...

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, la possibilité évoquée se manifestait sous la forme d'un sourire sur le visage qui lui faisait face... mais le pli moqueur qui tordait ses lèvres semblait confirmer ses craintes autant qu'il les infirmait. La flèche qu'il avait tiré à l'aveugle avait manqué le centre de la cible, mais de très peu... trop peu...

« Navré d'envisager le pire, mais tant que tu ne te décideras pas à me dire quoi que ce soit... »

Le sourire s'était effacé, mais la prévenue semblait plus déterminée que jamais à user de son droit de garder le silence tant qu'elle pourrait le conserver, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, au plus grand dam d'un père comme d'un policier.

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas une seringue que tu dissimule au fond d'un tiroir.. »

« N...non... bien sûr que...non... »

Soichiro plissa les yeux devant la manière dont ceux de sa fille s'étaient écarquillés l'espace d'une seconde...Typique du criminel dont le masque s'était fracturé suite à une question insidieuse qui lui comprimait la gorge tel un garrot. Est-ce qu'il fallait couper court à l'interrogatoire pour procéder à une perquisition ici et maintenant? Avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité, il préféra accorder la présomption d'innocence à sa suspecte... et un embryon d'espoir à son père.

« Un test de grossesse ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser beaucoup de question sur le résultat... »

Là encore, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, mais le réflexe exprimait l'absurdité manifeste de la possibilité qu'il avait fait miroiter à une adolescente. Intuition confirmée par le gloussement qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main libre, relâchant un court instant la tension qui l'habitait.

« Tu es si pressé d'être grand-père ? »

Soichiro retrouva un semblant de sourire.

« Oh non rassures-toi...mais j'espère bien le devenir un jour. Prends tout ton temps pour combler mes attentes, mais ne tarde pas trop non plus. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais plutôt confier tes espérances à Sayu, elle a plus de chance que moi de les concrétiser... Oui...Beaucoup plus... Tellement...plus...Infiniment...plus... »

L'amusement s'était progressivement dissous dans la mélancolie, lorsqu'un constat désabusé écrasa le refus implicite qu'une adolescente avait gentiment enrobé dans une plaisanterie qui était manifestement à ses dépens plutôt qu'à ceux de sa sœur...

« Hmm, que l'une de mes filles manifeste un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de l'autre, il m'est arrivé de le soupçonner, mais ce n'était pas la variante que j'avais anticipé... »

« Quoi de plus normal... Vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé... presque autant que vous m'avez surestimé... et au final...au final...»

L'amertume qui remontait à la surface, métamorphosant la culpabilité refoulée à grande peine en reproches aussi lourds qu'implicites, le père sentait bien qu'elle avait mûrie au cours des ans, et que la saveur qui imprégnait la langue d'une adolescente était plus proche du vinaigre que du bouquet d'arômes d'un grand cru...

« Light, il n'y a jamais eu de compétition entre vous... »

« Bien sûr, pour qu'il y ait compétition en premier lieu, il fallait déjà consentir à nous placer à la même hauteur toutes les deux... »

« Nous... »

Profitant du relâchement qui avait gagné la main de son père, l'adolescente en extirpa les doigts d'un geste sec pour pointer un index rageur dans sa direction.

« Oh, je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé quand nous nous sommes amusés à intervertir nos carnets de notes, l'espace de quelques heures. Vous avez jamais gentiment tapoté la tête de celle qui avait décollé des derniers rangs de sa classe jusqu'au tout premier en l'espace d'un trimestre, et vous avez fait comparaître au tribunal celle qui avait rétrogradé du sommet du podium jusqu'à une honnête moyenne, en lui demandant d'assurer sa propre défense pour la médiocrité dont elle vous avait gratifié, cette petite effrontée... Ah, vous avez oublié, Sayu a oublié, mais moi... _moi_ ça me reste toujours en travers de la gorge. »

Soichiro baissa la tête en rétractant le bras pour joindre ses mains sur la table. Les tribunaux vous offraient la prescription pour certaines peccadilles au bout de dix ans, mais lorsque son aînée rejoindrait la magistrature, la clémence ne serait pas la vertu qu'elle personnifierait aux yeux du monde..

« Non, Light, je n'ai pas oublié... Je me suis excusé auprès de toi pour cette regrettable erreur judiciaire... »

« Ce n'était pas auprès de _moi_ qu'il fallait s'excuser. »

Un soupir précéda le sourire qui se hissa péniblement sur le visage d'un père.

« Nous nous sommes excusés auprès de Sayu... »

« Parce que _je_ vous l'ai demandé. C'était la seule condition pour que j'accepte vos excuses de mon côté. _Too little, too late_. »

« Light, je te concéderais sans problème avoir été injuste vis à vis de ta sœur, ce jour là. Mais au risque de me voir gratifier de circonstances aggravantes par mon juge, je pense néanmoins que nous avions raisons de vous traiter différemment l'une de l'autre. Contrairement à ce que tu t'imaginais... ce que tu t'imagines peut-être encore, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous avions moins d'affection pour l'une par rapport à l'autre, bien au contraire. Simplement tu es...différente... et pas seulement de ta sœur... »

Un constat qui avait transpercé la couche de scepticisme de son juge, en plus de percer les digues qu'elle avait réussi à dresser tant bien que mal pour retenir l'angoisse qui menaçait constamment de déborder à l'extérieur.

« Je...ne voulais pas... être différente de Sayu... »

Confession qu'elle avait balbutié en baissant les yeux et en s'agrippant le bras de plus belle.

« Je le sais bien, mais tu as le privilège d'être talentueuse... tellement talentueuse... Bien plus que ta sœur, et a fortiori, bien plus que le pauvre père que vous vous partagez. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir expliqué qu'il y avait toujours une part d'ombre derrière ce privilège qui te mettait en lumière, Light. »

La tête d'une adolescente s'inclina de quelques centimètres supplémentaires sous le poids du fardeau dont on lui rappelait l'existence.

« Oui...l'ombre du devoir... comme l'ombre sous ses pieds...on ne peut pas...on ne doit pas...s'en séparer...mais...mais... je ne peux plus...je ne veux plus... je n'en peux plus de sentir...cette ombre derrière moi...elle...elle...grandit de jour en jour... de jour...en jour... Si ça continue, c'est tout ce qui restera de moi...justement...une ombre...Rien...qu'une ombre... »

De fait, celle qui se recroquevillait sous ses yeux paraissait effectivement devenir l'ombre d'elle-même. Il avait anticipé les chagrins d'amour, la grossesse non désirée ou si peu, et même la cruelle morsure de l'addiction, alors qu'en réalité...

« Tu es tellement sévère avec toi-même... Encore plus qu'avec les autres, et tu places la barre tellement haut à ce niveau...»

« Eh...hehe...si tu savais, papa...si tu savais...à quel point... »

Un rire grinçant qui avait un écho de désespoir.

« Est-ce que tu es venu m'annoncer que tu va faire subir à la profession de tes rêves le même sort qu'à ton ancienne passion sportive ? »

L'adolescente ferma les yeux en reniflant, tout en se frottant les paupières du revers de la manche d'un pyjama, quand bien même elle avait trouvé la force de maintenir ses larmes emprisonnées dans son propre corps, sans les dissimuler pour autant au regard d'un père.

« Peut-être... Ce serait...peut-être mieux...pour tout le monde... Peut-être... que je ne suis pas à la hauteur... pour ce...travail...qui est tellement plus qu'un travail...Tellement plus... Je n'ai même pas commencé qu'il menace déjà...d'avaler le reste de ma vie... s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, justement...»

Pendant quelques secondes d'un silence des plus pesant, la fierté marcha mains dans la mains avec la tristesse dans la conscience d'un policier et du père d'un futur juge.

« Tu ne pourrais pas t'accorder le temps de la réflexion ? Après tout, avec le stress des examens, tu n'es peut-être pas dans les meilleures conditions pour prendre une décision aussi lourde... »

« A...ttendre ? Je ne...peux plus attendre... Si j'attends un jour de plus... Rien qu'un jour de plus...je ne pourrais plus reculer... Il est peut-être même déjà trop tard pour ça... Beaucoup trop tard... Mais si...je peux encore...choisir... si je peux encore... c'est...c'est... »

Soichiro se leva pour contourner une table et se rapprocher de celle qui semblait bien plus proche d'une fragile poupée de porcelaine en équilibre instable que d'une personnification de la justice fermement arrimée sur son socle, une balance à la main.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de moi ? Pour t'aider à prendre ta décision tant que tu en avais encore la force ? »

« Quelque...chose comme...ça...oui... Je sais...Je sais bien...que cette décision n'appartient qu'à moi... que je ne devrais pas te forcer à prendre mes responsabilités... non, surtout pas...sur...tout pas...mais...mais... ton avis...il compte pour moi...tu sais...il compte encore...tellement pour moi...plus que...tout au monde... »

Deux filets de larmes avaient commencé à encadrer l'ombre d'un sourire tandis qu'elle relevait la tête en direction de celui qui avait posé les mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, tu sais. »

« Hehe... Oui...ça va sans dire...mais ça va tellement mieux...en le disant... »

S'appuyant sur la table d'une main mal assurée, l'adolescente se releva péniblement dans l'espoir de se placer à la hauteur du policier qui lui avait donné le jour.

« Light. Je ne peux effectivement pas prendre cette décision à ta place. Mais si tu veux mon avis, à tout prendre, si j'avais l'occasion de choisir le juge devant qui je ferais comparaître mes criminels, j'aurais du mal, beaucoup de mal à en trouver un qui soit à la hauteur de celle qui est en face de moi... et si jamais cette hauteur est trop élevée pour toi, malgré tout... »

A la plus grande surprise d'une lycéenne, deux bras se refermèrent sur son dos pour la plaquer contre le cœur d'un père.

« ...alors ne te forces pas pour moi. La justice est peut-être la chose la plus importante qui soit, mais si je peux faire une confession au seul juge qui comptera jamais à mes yeux, quoique tu fasses, elle ne sera jamais aussi importante à mes yeux que mes deux filles... »

« ...quoique...je fasse... »

« Oui, quoique tu fasses. »

Des mots qu'il avait murmuré à l'oreille de son enfant tout en glissant la main dans sa chevelure auburn. Un geste suffisant pour achever de fracasser la digue qui se fissuraient déjà de toute part, suintant des larmes qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à retenir bien longtemps... Un flot qui se relâcha dans un hoquet tandis que les bras d'une adolescente se refermaient autour du dos d'un policier.

Les sanglots se prolongèrent de longues, très longues minutes, avant qu'un murmure tenue ne s'immisce dans le silence qui leur avait enfin succédé.

« ...papa... »

« Hmm ? »

« Je...j ...je... je t'aime, papa... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. »

« C'est pour ça...pour ça...que je ferais tout mon possible...pour que tu n'aies jamais...ja...mais... honte de m...du juge...auquel tu as donné naissance... »

« Là encore, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. »

L'adolescente rétracta ses lèvres autour de ses dents avant de les mordiller, de peur qu'un mot de trop ne s'en échappe. S'il n'y avait qu'un seul mot de trop du reste... Si ce n'étaient que des mots... Mais c'étaient des noms, _tellement_ de noms, et si elle les gardait pour elle quelques minutes de plus, il y en aurait d'autres... _beaucoup_ d'autres... il fallait...

Le gargouillement d'un estomac interrompit les réflexions de la lycéenne, les dissipant dans un sourire tandis qu'elle s'arrachait gentiment à l'étreinte paternelle.

« Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de manger. Vraiment... »

Soichiro baissa la tête tout en ramenant le bras derrière la nuque qui commençait à la démanger.

« Tu peux parler. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir serré un moineau entre mes bras. Comme si tu avais besoin d'un régime... »

Une réplique commença à remuer les lèvres de l'adolescente avant qu'un gargouillement ne s'échappe d'un estomac qui n'était plus celui d'un policier, étouffant les récriminations d'une fille dans un rougissement.

« Je...ne dirais rien...mais tu va me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir pendant que je te...que je nous prépare un repas... »

Requête auquel le policier obtempéra dans un sourire, heureux d'avoir apporté son aide à celle qui lui tournait le dos pour enfiler le tablier de sa mère.

Aux yeux d'un père, c'était une adolescente sereine qui s'installait aux fourneaux, soulagée du fardeau qui semblait encore l'écraser quelques minutes plus tôt... mais maintenant que c'était le mur d'une cuisine qui lui faisait face, Light pouvait s'offrir le luxe de laisser resplendir son désespoir.

« Papa... »

« Oui ? »

« Demandes à maman de racheter du café, demain. Il n'y en a presque plus. »

Observation qui fût accueillie d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Déjà ? »

« J'ai pratiquement vidé la réserve ce soir... et en admettant qu'elle survive à cette nuit, j'aurais besoin de ce qui reste avant de partir au lycée si je veux tenir debout. »

Soichiro écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« Light, je sais bien que je suis mal placé pour te faire la leçon, mais tu ne vas quand même pas passer une nuit blanche... »

Conseil que l'adolescente écrasa sous le hachoir dont elle martela une planche à découper.

« J'ai encore du travail... Beaucoup de travail...et si peu de temps pour le faire... »

Tellement de noms... si peu de nuits avant qu'un Shinegami ne vienne lui réclamer des comptes.

 **-:-**

 _iNSaNiTY_ _  
_ _The weight of the air is torture_ _  
_ _PSYCHoPaTHY_ _  
_ _Don't know who I am anymore_ _  
_ _iNSaNiTY_ _  
_ _The illusion of ignorance_ _  
_ _CaPTiViTY_ _  
_ _The corruption has taken me_

 _—Circus-P, INsANITY_


	28. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

 _ **«**_ _ _Le bonheur de l'homme, dit Zarathoustra, a nom : je veux. Le bonheur de la femme a nom__ _:_ _ **il**_ _ _veut__ _ **»**_

 _—_ _ ** **Fr****_ _ **iedrich Nietzsche**_

« Light... »

Si les paupières de l'adolescente avaient frémi à l'audition de son propre nom, témoignant du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore assoupie sur les genoux de son détective, elle n'avait pas daigné rouvrir les yeux sur son interlocuteur pour autant.

« Hmm ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin de me lever. »

« Hmm-hmm. J'en prends bonne note. »

Réponse évasive que la jeune femme semblait pourtant considérer comme un substitut adéquat à l'action qu'on réclamait implicitement de sa part.

« Je risques d'avoir un peu de mal à quitter ce lit si tu ne te décides pas à changer de position. »

« C'est certain. »

Un soupir s'échappa dans l'atmosphère laissant la trace d'un sourire sur son passage, un sourire assorti au pli moqueur qui étirait les lèvres d'une jeune femme, ses lèvres qu'un métis caressait de l'index sans qu'elle semble s'en offusquer.

« C'était une requête, pas un truisme. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le faire remarquer. »

« Dans la mesure où tu ne fais pas grand chose pour y obtempérer... »

« Il ne faut pas confondre l'ignorance et l'indifférence. Tu es libre de me formuler toutes les requêtes que tu souhaites, de mon côté, je reste libre d'y répondre ou non. »

« Est-ce qu'il est réellement nécessaire de rappeler le caractère asymétrique de notre relation ? »

Si elle avait consenti à relever ses paupières, ce fût pour dévoiler une étincelle de malice.

« Asymétrique ? Vraiment ? Tu sais, j'ai pris la peine d'y réfléchir à la nature de notre relation. Quelles étaient ces mots que tu avais emprunté à l'écrivain que nous partageons toi et moi... Ces mots que tu aurais pu lui suggérer...mais que je pourrais tout aussi bien revendiquer après tout... __N'avez-vous jamais vu un papillon devant une bougie? Eh bien, lui, il tournera sans cesse autour de moi comme cet insecte autour de la flamme!__ _ _Et toujours, toujours, il ira tournant autour de moi, décrivant des cercles de plus en plus étroits jusqu'à ce qu'enfin__... »

Refermant une main sur le poignet qu'une chaîne unissait au sien, la prisonnière avait maintenu contre ses lèvres l'index qui les effleurait par intermittence, avant de déposer un baiser sur une phalange, coupant le souffle de son propriétaire, même s'il s'efforçait de rester impassible devant la petite provocation... Cette provocation qui se substituait amplement à la conclusion d'une citation qui vibrait dans la conscience d'un détective comme d'une criminelle...

... _jusqu'à ce qu'enfin_ , __il tombe dans ma propre bouche et se laisse avaler par moi, ce qui ne manquera pas d'agrément. Vous ne me croyez pas?__

Question rhétorique dont la réponse se lisait dans les yeux d'une adolescente...qui la déchiffrait en retour sur le visage de sa victime. Réponse qui resplendissait dans le regard de la première, offrant un contraste approprié à l'ombre qui obscurcissait les traits du second.

« Je parlais de la relation entre une prisonnière et son gardien, Yagami. Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons la même cellule que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. »

« En effet, mais encore faudrait-il que ce soit le détective qui ait enfermé la criminelle dans cette cellule, je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas l'inverse avec le recul... Après tout, c'est moi qui t'aie suggéré de m'y emprisonner en tout premier lieu, non ? »

Une plaisanterie qui laissa un arrière-goût des plus amers sur la langue de sa cible. Sans doute parce qu'il se demandait s'il s'agissait réellement d'une plaisanterie...

« Je n'avais pas besoin de la suggestion, encore moins de ton accord, et tu le savais très bien à ce moment là... »

La jeune femme souligna la courbe moqueuse de ses lèvres en y faisant glisser le doigt qu'elle maintenait sous son emprise.

« Et pourtant, à l'instant présent, tu sembles accorder une certaine importance à mon accord...comme à mes _suggestions_ , autrement, qu'est ce qui t'empêcherais de te lever de ce lit, quitte à devoir m'écarter de ton chemin sans prendre le temps de t'enquérir de mon avis sur la question, hmm ? »

Un second baiser s'était déposé sur la surface d'un index au cours du murmure d'un certain mot.

Pour toute réponse, le métis releva le bras pour l'extirper de la main de sa criminelle, avant d'agiter le poignet, faisant résonner un léger cliquetis dans l'atmosphère.

« Rien ne t'empêche de reprendre la clé que je t'ai confisqué. En fait, je n'attends même que ça... »

Nul besoin d'être le plus grand détective de la planète pour deviner qu'un piège se dissimulait dans le défi de l'adolescente... mais la curiosité l'emportait sur la prudence.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent... »

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Ryuzaki préféra emprunter à une criminelle son droit à conserver le silence de peur de mettre le pied sur un terrain glissant.

« Hmmm ? Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre petite idée derrière la tête ? »

La petite effrontée dissimula son rire derrière la main emprisonnée par un cercle métallique.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, faisons un petit marché... Je te rendrais cette clé, si tu m'aides à me lever... »

Une requête des plus raisonnables, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en assumer les conséquences.

« Pour être honnête, je ne penses pas que je pourrais te laisser m'accompagner. »

« Oh ? Une envie pressante ? Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions convenu d'un petit arrangement pour ces affaires là. Tu n'es pas autorisé à fermer la porte, je ne suis pas autorisée à y glisser autre chose qu'une chaîne... »

Il était peut-être temps de briser une fois pour toute les désillusions de sa criminelle, en lui rappelant lequel d'entre eux était _réellement_ en mesure d'autoriser ou de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Sans doute... mais paradoxalement, ce n'était pas la prisonnière qui était le plus attaché à l'illusion que leur relation avait gagné un semblant de réciprocité...

« Pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, il faudra laisser la porte close. »

« Hmmm, si tu ne prends pas la peine de dissiper un malentendu potentiel, je risque de t'accorder la fermeture complète de cette porte... sous condition que tu la referme derrière _nous_ plutôt que derrière toi...si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Oh, je conçois qu'il y a certains moments où un homme préférerait qu'on le laisse seul à seul avec lui même... mais si on lui en offre la possibilité, il préférerait sans doute les passer en agréable compagnie pour changer un peu, non ?»

L'espace de quelques instants, un détective envisagea de se laisser prendre au jeu d'une adolescente espiègle... Pensée fantasque qu'il balaya en secouant tristement la tête. Le temps des plaisanteries beaucoup plus innocentes qu'elles n'y paraissaient, il touchait à sa fin, le prolonger au delà de ce cap ne ferait que rendre un peu plus douloureux le retour à la cruelle réalité...

« En temps normal, quand arrive le moment où les jurés doivent délibérer sur le sort de la condamnée, il est d'usage qu'elle reste de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Même si la malice laissa la place à la mélancolie, la jeune femme conserva néanmoins son sourire face au sous-entendu dont le sérieux glacial contrastait avec la tendresse qui avait imprégné une proposition indécente, proposition qui avait eu l'exploit de résonner d'une certaine candeur malgré son contenu.

« Je peux difficilement le nier... mais lorsque viendra le moment d'appliquer la sentence... »

Ryuzaki s'emmura dans le silence, le laissant engloutir une question avant même qu'elle ne soit prononcé à voix haute. Question dont l'écho funèbre continuait de hanter l'atmosphère, lui donnant l'impression d'être surmonté par une chape de plomb. Silence qui fût respecté. Quel que soit la réponse qu'une criminelle avait déchiffré dans le regard de son détective, elle sembla s'en satisfaire. Le temps passa, en ayant la bonne grâce d'épargner le triste sourire d'une prisonnière, sans se montrer aussi charitable avec la détermination de son geôlier, quand bien même il conserva ses sentiments derrière l'expression taciturne qui lui était coutumière.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre cette clé ?S'il te plaît ? »

« Tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché. Si tu veux te lever de ce lit, il faudra m'aider à en faire autant...»

Comment fallait-il comprendre cette requête qu'elle s'obstinait à lui réclamer ?

« Est-ce que tu va exiger d'assister à ton procès ? »

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? Je n'ai plus besoin d'assurer ma défense, et tu ne sembles guère déterminé à me laisser mon mot à dire sur ma condamnation... »

Aucun soupçon de reproche ou si peu dans les paroles désabusées qu'elle avait murmurés tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser, tournant le dos à son détective, ne serait-ce que le temps de pivoter sur elle-même pour demeurer assise à ses côtés, les jambes suspendues quelques centimètres au dessus du sol...

« Il m'a semblé apercevoir une paire de chaussons au pied de ce lit. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à les enfiler ? Après tout, te connaissant, je ne penses pas qu'ils étaient disposés là à ton attention, alors je peux bien en faire usage... »

Ne voyant aucune raison de décliner l'invitation, Ryuzaki s'exécuta... avant de s'interrompre au milieu de l'opération, la semelle d'un chausson au creux d'une main, les doigts de l'autre effleurant la cheville d'une adolescente, un contact ténu qui ne manqua pas de la faire frémir...réaction instinctive qui entraîna la réciproque chez celui qui l'avait suscité...

Déposant une espadrille sur le sol auprès de sa consœur, le détective entreprit de faire glisser ses doigts le long d'une plante de pied, s'attardant quelques instants sur la zone la plus sensible, savourant les frissons presque imperceptibles qui se superposaient au parcours de ses caresses...un parcours qui s'acheva sur la ligne brunâtre qui n'avait pas fini de s'estomper malgré plusieurs jours de convalescence...

Une ligne qu'il contempla avec une certaine mélancolie tandis qu'il s'imaginait les morsures des entraves qui avaient laissé leurs traces... qu'elles aient été infligés au cours de la crise d'hystérie qui avait constitué le point d'orgue de sa captivité ou par la _via dolorosa_ qu'il avait forcé une condamnée à parcourir sur le sol de sa cellule, encore et encore, que ce soit pour quémander sa pitance, ou se rapprocher péniblement de ces quatre télécommandes qu'il avait dispersé cruellement hors de sa portée...

Cruellement... Un qualificatif déplacé... Les tourments qu'il lui avait infligé n'avaient jamais fait glisser l'ombre d'un soupçon de plaisir sur la conscience de son tortionnaire...

« Même si je te concède que ce n'est pas désagréable, à tout prendre, je pense que c'est tes lèvres que je préférerais sentir au contact de mes pieds... »

Relevant la tête en direction de celle qui le surplombait, Ryuzaki lui renvoya son sourire avant de ramasser un chausson pour aider une adolescente à l'enfiler, opération qu'il renouvela avec son compagnon de route.

Manifestant sa déception par une moue dépitée teintée d'une zeste d'ironie, la prisonnière tendis la main en direction du détective pour l'inviter silencieusement à lui fournir un point d'appui, demande qu'il s'efforça de satisfaire, se redressant pour aider sa compagne à en faire de même.

Bien évidemment elle referma un bras autour de son cou pour fournir un semblant d'assise à un équilibre des plus précaire, tout en entremêlant ses doigts à la main qu'une chaîne unissait encore à la sienne. De son côté, il poussa la sollicitude jusqu'à poser sa main libre sur le dos de sa captive pour l'aider à se maintenir debout, soudant leur corps respectifs l'un à l'autre dans une position qui n'était pas sans évoquer celle qui aurait unis un couple au cours d'une valse.

« Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il faudra que nous atteignons le seuil de cette porte pour que tu te décides à me rendre cette clé ? »

« Hmmm... je ne me sens pas disposée à te la rendre finalement... mais si tu mets la main dessus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'empêcher de t'en emparer... Alors, monsieur le détective, pourrez-vous résoudre cette énigme ? Où se trouve la clé que je vous ait dérobé dans un moment de faiblesse? »

Malgré ses efforts pour réprimer la contagion, l'expression mutine de la petite effrontée s'imprima sur le visage qui lui faisait face, franchissant dans un souffle les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre.

« Voyons... je sais qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans le creux de ta main. Si tu étais resté allongée, je t'aurais bien soupçonné de l'avoir dissimulé sous ton oreiller... »

« J'avoue que cette cachette aurait eu son petit charme désuet... Ceci étant dit, elle n'était pas suffisamment sûre à mon goût... Il fallait m'assurer en permanence que je l'avais sur moi, cette précieuse clé... Cette clé si chère à mon cœur... Au point que je l'aurais gardé contre mon cœur justement, tout contre, si tu m'en avais laissé l'occasion...mais pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, tu t'es cantonné au strict minimum en ce qui concerne la lingerie que tu m'autorisait à dissimuler sous cet uniforme...Une seule pièce en tout et pour tout...»

Remarque qu'elle avait illustré en resserrant son étreinte, comprimant les courbes de son corps contre celui du détective tout en maintenant un embryon de distance entre leurs deux visages.

« Ce petit jeu touche très vite à sa fin, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible, et tu me l'as donné de toi même au lieu de nous laisser l'occasion de prolonger la partie... »

Un sourire narquois s'accentua.

« Hehe...parce que tu ne comprends pas la nature de ce petit jeu... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas disposée à te rendre cette clé... Alors si tu tiens tant que ça à te libérer de ces menottes, il faudra la chercher _toi même_... »

Invitation qui draina toute trace d'amusement chez le détective, sans que l'irritation ne vienne combler le vide pour autant. Un vide dans lequel l'hésitation commençait doucement mais inexorablement à s'immiscer, traçant la route au désir qui flottait à la périphérie...

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot... »

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'attends que ça... depuis plusieurs nuits, si tu veux tout savoir, même si elles n'en forment qu'une seule à mes yeux... Au cours de cette longue nuit, il m'est arrivé de rêver que tu avais succombé à la tentation... mais peut-être que je ne rêvais pas à ce moment là...hehe... »

« Au risque de te décevoir, je ne me suis jamais inquiété du sort que tu avais réservé à cette clé... j'avais même fini par en oublier l'existence jusqu'à présent... »

« Tu ne t'en inquiétais pas plus que ça... Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'une chaîne n'était pas nécessaire pour te maintenir auprès de moi ? »

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour la verrouiller autour de mon poignet, cette chaîne... »

« En effet... Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler lequel d'entre nous était supposé avoir enfermé l'autre dans cette cellule avec lui ? Il y a des moment où il m'arrive de l'oublier... Des moments comme celui-ci... »

Quand elle lui avait murmuré ces mots, les lèvres de la criminelle avaient commencé à glisser le long de celles du détective dans un va et vient des plus lancinant... formant une barrière infranchissable à la moindre réplique de celui qu'elle emprisonnait un peu plus au sein de son espace intime, sans laisser le moindre millimètres de distance pour séparer leurs corps l'un de l'autre...

Les doigts entremêlés aux siens avaient commencé à se desserrer, glissant le long de sa paume avant de se refermer autour de son poignet tandis qu'elle lui plaquait la main sur son bas ventre... Une main qui se rapprochait inexorablement d'une ligne dangereuse, celle de l'élastique qui maintenait un pantalon à sa place...

Frontière qu'on le força gentiment mais fermement à franchir, durant le court espace qui séparait un battement de cœur de celui qui l'avait précédé, un espace qui se raccourcissait de seconde en seconde...

Un détective comme une criminelle se retrouvèrent tout deux le souffle coupé lorsqu'une fine pellicule de soie constitua la seule barrière s'interposant entre les doigts du premier et l'intimité de la seconde...

« Est-ce que...tu l'as...retrouvé...cette clé ? _Ah_ ! On dirait bien...que oui...Oh que _oui_... »

Étant donné l'étendue infime de la surface concernée, il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour que son index trace la silhouette d'une clé par dessous le voile d'une culotte... Malgré tout, il s'éloigna du but recherché pour s'attarder plus en détail sur les délicieuses fioritures du coussin sur lequel reposait l'objet de sa convoitise supposée...

L'enchevêtrement de filaments soyeux qui le recouvrait se mesurait au millimètre... Un seul ridicule millimètre, la même distance qui devaient séparer ses lèvres des siennes au cours du ballet qui unissait les deux partenaires sans que leurs pieds daignent remuer pour autant... Autant dire qu'il était quasi-inexistant à ses yeux, ou plutôt à l'épiderme qu'il faisait glisser sur celle de la jeune femme...

Ce n'était plus du regard qu'il contemplait celle qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de ses paupières, c'était du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres... La tentation de franchir ses lèvres qui le narguaient, elle le démangeait de plus en plus, que les lèvres en question se situent contre les siennes ou de l'autre côté d'un sous-vêtement...

« Tu ne...me sembles pas si pressé...de la récupérer cette clé...finalement...est-ce qu'il faudra...que je le fasse à ta place, hmmm ? »

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, qui ne disait mot consentait, si bien que les doigts du détective furent écarté de leur trajectoire par ceux qui s'immisçaient par dessous l'élastique d'une culotte au lieu d'en caresser la surface...

« Hmm... curieux...je n'arrive pas à mettre...la main dessus...il va falloir...me laisser le temps...de... _Ah_...tâtonner un peu...petit...peu...hehe... _ehhh_.. »

Une recherche qui se prolongea durant des secondes aussi interminables que délicieuses, de part et d'autre... Les instants qui se succédaient les uns aux autres, ils n'étaient pas tout égaux, quand bien même ils partageaient la même durée. Certains d'entre eux étaient infiniment plus _intense_ que ceux qui l'encadraient. La ligne qu'ils formaient, elle ondulait et se hérissait continuellement de haut sommets, une métamorphose perpétuelle dont le rythme se mesurait à celui d'une respiration haletante... Quelquefois, entre deux goulées d'air, un gémissement se glissait à la frontière du chuchotement pour laisser son écho bruisser aux oreilles du spectateur placé aux premières loges, lui arrachant un frisson...

Il avait succombé à la tentation de rouvrir les yeux, elle avait succombé à celle de les refermer... Un semblant de distance s'étaient rétabli entre le visage du détective et l'expression séraphique de sa criminelle qui était plus que jamais aux anges...

Agonie qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de contempler, mais elle était bien plus _captivante_ quand il n'y avait plus d'écran de surveillance pour s'interposer entre ses yeux et la petite dévergondée qui s'y reflétait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Le spectacle...est tout de même...plus... _Ah_...gréable...de près...n'est... _sssss_...pas ? Ne va pas dire qu'il te déplaît... Une femme sent ce genre de chose... _Oh_...que oui, je peux le sentir...»

Les paupières de sa prisonnière s'étaient entrouvertes, dévoilant la lueur de gourmandise qui brûlaient sous la surface. Elle avait également fait glisser sa main hors d'une culotte, pour mieux plaquer la surface qu'elle avait caressé contre la protubérance qui avait commencé à se comprimer par dessous le jeans d'un détective.

Que faire et surtout que dire ? Il hésitait à prononcer le mot de trop qui pourrait dissiper le charme sulfureux du moment qu'elle...non qu'ils étaient en train de vivre... Mais d'un autre côté, le regard qui aspirait le sien dans ses profondeurs, il quémandait visiblement une réponse.

« Je...ne le nie pas. »

Un aveux qui ramena les doigts d'une adolescente à leur position initiale.

« Oh ? J'en déduis donc...que mes soupçons étaient légitimes...hehe... Tu étais bien _là_...dans cette chambre... »

« Tu pouvais prétendre avoir l'excuse de ne pas en avoir conscience, en tout cas à ce moment là, non ? »

Les lèvres de la criminelle effleurèrent à nouveaux les siennes, tandis que le va et vient de ses caresses se ralentissait sans pour autant s'interrompre.

« Certes...mais depuis ce petit intermède, à aucun moment tu ne m'as laissé l'occasion d'être seule avec moi même...Aucun moment... Tu avais même poussé le vi _sseeee_ jusqu'à refermer ces menottes dans mon dos, en permanence, au cas où la pudeur n'aurait pas _uuhh_ la force de se mesurer à la tentation de l'envoyer... _oh_... diable... Alors _je_ peux bien profiter de l'embryon de liberté que tu m'as offert, non ? »

Si la légèreté avec laquelle elle dépoussiérait les souvenirs de sa captivité semblait les éclairer d'une nostalgie des plus dérangeante... les ombres qui demeuraient tapis à la lisière de la mémoire qu'ils partageaient, elles commençaient à se rallonger progressivement, obscurcissant les abysses qui emprisonnait la conscience d'un détective.

« Même pour me soulager d'un désir tout aussi pressant et tout aussi intime que celui-ci, tu ne m'autorisais pas à les retirer ces menottes... J'avais bien essayé de te convaincre de les refermer devant moi plutôt que derrière, ce qui aurait arrangé tout le monde, tu avais fait la sourde oreille... Il fallait toujours que je prenne l'initiative de _réclamer_ ton assistance... ou plutôt celle de mes gardiens puisque tu ne te décidais pas à partager ma cellule à cette époque... Est-ce que tu imagines à quel degré c'était oppressant ? Non, ne va pas prétendre que tu en es capable... et dis-toi que je l'ai _vécu_...»

Une main avait cessé de se mouvoir contre le corps de sa propriétaire.

« On ne réalise la valeur des choses, y compris et _surtout_ les plus futiles, qu'à partir du moment où elles sont placées hors de notre portée... La solitude... C'est une prison...la pire de toutes...mais elle n'est pas aussi oppressante qu'un univers dont elle a été définitivement exilé, Ryuzaki... Je donne l'impression de me plaindre d'une petite peccadille qui devrait avoir la décence de pâlir en comparaison des autres horreurs qui l'étouffaient sous leurs poids? Tu n'aurais pas _tout à fait_ tort, oui... Mais elle est tellement, oh, _tellement_ représentative de ce que tu m'infligeais... _Si tout le malheur de l'homme, selon Pascal, est de ne pas savoir demeurer au repos dans une chambre, tout le malheur de la femme a été, et demeure bien souvent, de n'avoir_ _jamais_ _pu disposer d'une chambre à soi..._ Une chambre à soi, rien que pour soi, où on est libre de faire ce qui nous plaît sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit... sans sentir le regard d'un père ou d'un détective dans son dos...Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça peut représenter ? **_A room of one's own_**... L'expression m'avait déjà fasciné, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à _quel degré_ Virginia avait saisi l'essentiel... Je supposes que je devrais te remercier. De m'avoir ouvert les yeux à ce sujet.. »

« Tu y avais dissimulé bien des choses dans cette chambre... et tu continue de le faire... C'est uniquement pour ça que je t'en ai privé... »

A la différence du détective, la criminelle semblait juger la réponse à la hauteur de la rancœur que ses mots avaient distillés dans la pièce, ce qui la fit refluer sous la surface, dans les profondeur de sa conscience.

« Oui... c'est vrai...je suppose qu'en conséquence, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...je n'aurais plus jamais...de chambre à moi... »

Malgré le soupçon de tendresse qui réchauffait de ses rayons un océans de tristesse, le sourire résigné que ses paroles laissèrent derrière elle ne contribua en rien à adoucir la cruauté du châtiment réservé à Kira. Un châtiment à la mesure de ses crimes, comme du danger représenté par la criminelle, mais la justice paraissait bien cruelle, même en comparaison de celle qui avait cru s'y substituer...

« Enfin, il me reste une alternative à la chambre à soi... La chambre conjugale... même si ça reste la cellule d'une prison...et pas seulement pour moi, elle est tout de même...plus douce que le panoptique que tu avais déployé autour de moi... C'est tout de même curieux... Le regard constant de celui qui vous opprime, il suffit qu'il cesse de se dissimuler derrière une caméra pour qu'on commence à y prendre goût...au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer...y compris et surtout...à certains instants bien particulier... »

La langue d'une adolescente s'était immiscés entre deux rangées de dents pour souligner le contour de ses lèvres, et étant donné le peu de distance qui les séparait l'une de l'autre, celles de son détective. Un petit corps humide dont le frôlement avait poussé Ryuzaki à écarter les lèvres à son tour avant de les rétracter sur ses gencives pour les maintenir closes...et les mordiller quand il sentit que la main qui était à quelque centimètres de la sienne avait repris son mouvement.

« Si je t'avais demandé l'autorisation d'égayer ma solitude, est-ce que tu me l'aurais accordé ? Et en admettant que tu m'offres ce petit caprice, est-ce que tu aurais eu la délicatesse de couper les micros et les caméras...ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? »

« Oh...j'aurais eue la délicatesse de te le faire croire, en tout cas... »

Provocation qui accentua le sourire qui avait fait son aurore en face du sien.

« Tu penses que je n'aurais pas vu dans ton jeu ? »

« C'est précisément parce que cela n'aurait pas fait la moindre illusion à tes yeux que j'aurais laissé les caméras branchés... Mais rassures-toi, je me serais assuré que le reste de l'équipe demeure en dehors d'une salle de surveillance pendant le petit intermède que je t'aurais accordé... »

« Hmm-hmmm... Mais est-ce que tu aurais poussé la sollicitude jusqu'à me retirer ces menottes ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Oh... Cela n'aurait pas mmm... _anh_...qué...de poser problème...tu ne crois... _paaas_? »

Ryuzaki succomba à la tentation de glisser la main le long du dos qu'il soutenait, de manière à épouser les courbes qu'il surmontait. Initiative qui écarquilla les yeux de sa prisonnière, mais qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire pour autant, bien au contraire.

« Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème... Là encore, il te suffisait de me réclamer mon assistance. »

Possibilité qui n'avait pas manqué de faire briller le regard qui le captivait.

« Eh...Hehe... Je n'ai pas manqué de le faire...et tu ne me l' _ahhhh_...jamais accordé... »

« Eh bien... peut-être que cette exception là aurait confirmé la règle... Il y a une manière fort simple de le vérifier... »

Refermant la main sur le poignet de l'adolescente , il la força à relâcher le fruit défendu avant de maintenir ses doigts quelques centimètres hors de sa portée. Un coup de théâtre qui ne manqua pas d'ébrécher le masque de la petite effrontée... Une défaite temporaire qui n'avait duré que l'espace d'un instant... Un instant qui se prolongea au point d'en embrasser plusieurs... Une défaite qui, paradoxalement, manqua de peu de lui faire remporter la victoire... Le désespoir qui s'était dévoilé avait agrippé le cœur de son tortionnaire avec plus de férocité que le pouvoir de Kira n'avait agrippé celui de ses victimes...

« J...je... »

« Hmm?Est-ce que je t'aurais interrompu _juste avant_ le meilleur moment ? Mais si tu prends la peine de me demander, je pourrais...peut-être... »

« Ryuzaki... »

Un nom qui se substituait aisément à toutes les supplications quand on le prononçait de cette façon.

« Oui ? »

« T..tu... »

La rage avait refermé les dents sur les lèvres de sa victime...avant qu'un sourire ne les écarte.

« Il faudrait que je te supplie _à genoux_ , c'est ça ? »

Proposition dont elle avait dissipé toute ambiguïté de la pointe de sa langue. Il s'efforça néanmoins d'ignorer le sous-entendu...avec un succès mitigé.

« Je...pensais plutôt...que tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui me traîne sur mes genoux pour te supplier... »

« Hehe...je ne peux rien te cacher... et je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à prononcer _un seul mot_ pour le faire... Bien évidemment, j'aurais également fermé les yeux pendant le plaidoyer... »

« Je vois difficilement comment j'aurais eu la moindre chance de t'émouvoir dans ces conditions... »

La main qu'elle appuyait sur la nuque du détective pour conserver son équilibre se referma sur sa chevelure pour l'étirer en arrière.

« Ohhh, mais je suis _fair play_ , je me serais astreintes au même conditions si tu m'avais mise à genoux devant toi... _les mêmes conditions_... Tu vois ce que je veux dire _hmm_ ?»

Ryuzaki avala sa propre salive tandis que son sourire était écartelé par le petit corps humides qui glissait par dessus. Bien évidemment, il était également difficile de demeurer indifférent face à l'image qu'elle avait suggéré sur le théâtre de sa conscience... Une image indécente qui n'avait rien de déplaisant, quel que soit la variante qu'elle lui proposait, au point qu'il alternait constamment de l'une à l'autre...

S'il ne reprenait pas les choses en main... au sens propre comme au figuré... ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire en glissant les doigts sous un pantalon, et l'élastique de la culotte qui s'y dissimulait...

 _Échec et mat_ , la langue de la petite affronté s'était prudemment rétracté entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne les verrouille entre ses dents, après avoir écarquillé les yeux.

Les abysses qui l'encerclaient de toute part, elles étaient en train de se fendiller, tout comme l'équilibre déjà précaire de celle qui s'accrochait à lui comme à sa planche de salut.

« Hmm ? Est-ce que j'aurais franchi une certaine ligne ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu m'invitais à le faire... Mais si j'ai fait erreur sur ce point... »

« _Hmmm !_ »

Ce gémissement qu'elle emprisonnait entre ses dents en même temps que ses lèvres, ce gémissement qui n'avait plus rien d'onctueux, bien au contraire, il était _délicieusement_ plaintif...plus doux et plus enivrant que le meilleur des chocolat alcoolisé. La manière dont elle avait secoué frénétiquement la tête constituait également un emballage des plus affriolants...

« Non ? Je ne dois surtout pas m'attarder ici une seule seconde de plus ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Il avait fait mine d'écarter les doigts de la zone dangereuse, elle avait plaqué sa main contre sa propre culotte pour emprisonner la sienne dans sa position.

Prise au piège... Il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour reculer... mais il pouvait retarder un peu le moment de franchir la toute dernière ligne qui lui restait... Cette ligne dont il soulignait méticuleusement les moindres contours en y faisant glisser ses doigts, savourant chaque repli de la chair qui frémissait à son contact sous une pellicule humide, menaçant de les écarter un peu plus pour s'immiscer au sein du corps qui lui entrouvrait ses portes, prenant un malin plaisir à se rétracter au tout dernier moment au plus grand désespoir de sa captive...

Une clé s'immisça dans son parcours, il l'écarta de son chemin pour poursuivre une irrésistible ascension avant de buter sur un minuscule bourrelet, découverte qui écarta deux lèvres l'une de l'autre dans une brusque expiration, en plus de faire chavirer une criminelle en la poussant à se redresser sur la pointe des pieds...

« Oh ? »

« _Ahhhh_...ah.. Ah!Tu...T...tu... »

« Je serais déjà arrivé à la fin du parcours ? »

Le sourire amusé du détective se refléta sur un miroir fragmenté.

« Eh...hehe...heeee...Tu...as...finalement...m-mis...l-a..main...N-non ! L...le doigt sur...sssssette... _clé_... »

« Hmm, oui, certes...mais je l'avais mise de côté justement... »

Elle secoua la tête en accentuant le pli moqueur qui barrait ses lèvres tremblantes.

« N...non...You...'ve found...Ehhh hehe...the k-key...of my release... »

Les choses revenaient à la normale, toute illusion d'égalité avait été réduise en miette par la cruelle réalité de l'asymétrie qui reprenait ses droit, en s'exerçant dans la bonne direction... et pour la toute première fois, un détective savourait le pouvoir _absolu_ qu'il se sentait détenir sur sa criminelle, tandis qu'elle tirait en vain sur une chaîne pour mettre sa main en mouvement... Pitoyable tentative de rébellion qu'il écrasa d'une infirme pression entre le pouce et son index... la plus infime possible...mais elle sembla donner naissance à une décharge électrique qui fulgura le long de l'infinité de terminaisons nerveuses concentrées en un seul point, un flux qui sembla faire décoller une adolescente quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, tandis que ses pieds se rapprochaient dangereusement de la position d'une ballerine.

Suite à cette petite démonstration de force aussi douce qu'impitoyable, sa prisonnière préféra s'abstenir de toute remarque, à défaut d'en faire de même avec les gémissements qui se prolongeaient au plus grand délice du détective, tandis que son doigt lui apparaissait comme l'archet d'un violon qui allait et venait, dans le plus lancinant des va et vient, faisant onduler la corde sensible de l'instrument qu'il torturait pour lui arracher les plus mélancoliques comme les plus passionnées des plaintes... Plaintes qui contrastaient avec l'extase qui écarquillait les yeux de sa suppliciée...

« Ahh...Ahhhhhh...si...tu continue comme ça...t-tu...va me donner des idées... »

« Vraiment ? Je brûle de les entendre... »

La superbe du métis éclata comme une bulle de savon quand la main enchaînée à la sienne agrippa fermement le sexe qui palpitait sous son jeans suite au sollicitations implicites de son amante.

« Eh...hehe...une petite...suggestion...pour ma future exécution... Nous pourrions...même la...commencer dès maintenant...Oui...dès maintenant... »

Si elle n'avait pas murmuré ses mots avec tendresse, si elle n'avait pas capturé le désir de son amant entre ses doigts, elle aurait pu éteindre d'une douche glaciale les ardeurs qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir sous la surface...

« Que...qu-quoi ? »

« La petite fleur vénéneuse que tu as emprisonné dans ton jardin des supplices, elle aimerait satisfaire sa curiosité _une toute dernière fois_... Peut-être que je pourrais te faire partager mon petit plaisir coupable en plus de mon écrivain préféré... Le petit plaisir coupable que je dissimulais dans ma bibliothèque... Octave Mirbeau... Tu dois au moins connaître son œuvre la plus célèbre, en tout cas de nom... je viens même de te l'offrir à l'instant, ce nom... Ce jardin... Il déployait un tel éventail de supplices, plus horribles et fascinants les uns que les autres...mais l'un d'eux a retenu mon attention...Toute mon attention... Le supplice de la caresse...Ahhh, rien que le nom avait fait pétiller ma curiosité la toute première fois que je l'avais lu... et chaque fois qu'il me revient en tête, il laisse toujours une vague de volupté dans son sillage... aujourd'hui plus que tout les autres jours réunis... »

Le doigt du détective s'était figé au milieu de son va et vient, la criminelle avait pris le relais, que ce soit de la main ou du bout des lèvres à travers lesquelles elle murmurait ces mots doux.

« Je...pense...qu'au vu...du contexte...j'ai mon idée sur la nature...du supplice en question... »

« Hehe, oui...comme je te l'ai dit...nous pourrions avoir commencé...tout juste commencé... il reste quatre _longuuueess_ heures devant nous... »

« U...uh ? »

« _Quatre heures de caresses effroyables et savantes_... _Atroce et très doux_... Tu es supposé expirer dans un jet de sang... Oui, le supplice est réservé à _un condamné_ dans la version d'origine...quel dommage que je n'y ait pas pensé quand j'avais l'occasion de donner corps à mes phantasmes les plus délurés avec toi... Eh hehe... tu imagines ça ? Quatre heures durant, _mon chéri_... »

Pourquoi est ce que la vision d'horreur qu'elle dépeignait l'excitait-elle autant ? Le mouvement implacable de la main qui s'était glissé sous son pantalon expliquait sans doute bien des choses... le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille n'avait pas arrangé la situation non plus...

« Oui... Il va falloir y renoncer...Tu...m'en vois navré... »

L'ironie dissimulait l'ombre d'un regret... C'était en effet une manière _intéressante_ de passer de vie à trépas...

« Oh, ce n'est pas très grave... Je me suis imaginé aussi souvent dans le rôle de la suppliciée que du tortionnaire... alors je ne perds rien au change... Il y a néanmoins une ambiguïté dans le roman qui m'inspires tellement... Est-ce que le condamné finissait par mourir à force d'avoir son désir maintenu à l'extrême lisière de sa floraison pendant une éternité ? Ou bien au contraire, est-ce que son corps rendait l'âme à force d'avoir expulsé le même désir encore et encore...et encore... au point que le sang était le dernier fluide susceptible d'en jaillir pour la toute dernière fois, après que l'autre source se soit définitivement tarie, sans cesser d'être sollicité pour autant... Les deux interprétations semblent valides... Je me demande laquelle des deux à ta préférence, hmm?»

Si le doigt du détective s'était écarté du bouton de rose qu'il avait menacé de faire éclore, ce fût pour mieux s'immiscer dans l'intimité de sa tortionnaire... la faisant rétrograder au rôle de la suppliciée, au plus grand délice de l'une comme de l'autre...

« Je pense...que nous allons très vite...le savoir... »

« Ah...oh...he...heeee...oui...mais même...siii...la ré-pon-sseeee...ne...me convient...pa-aahhh...je...vaiiis...te con...con...vaincre...vain...creee...de con...tinuer...ennnn..core...et...en...core... »

« Tu te surestime... »

« Je vais...prendre..un malinnn...plaisir... à te dé...dé...montrer...le...con...traireeee...Ah...Ahhh... »

En aurait-elle la force ? S'il continuait... S'ils continuaient comme ça, elle allait littéralement fondre entre ses bras... Elle avait commencé à le faire depuis de longues...très longues minutes...qui passèrent dans un souffle...

Mais alors que les deux amants se rapprochaient inexorablement de l'abîme vers laquelle chacun s'évertuait à entraîner l'autre, menaçant d'y basculer de concert d'un instant à l'autre, un trouble-fête s'immisça dans leur lente agonie, en faisant vibrer le téléphone portable d'un détective... Un son strident qui déploya un désir de meurtre dans l'atmosphère, unissant aussi bien Kira que le détective qui l'étreignait de plus belle **...**


	29. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

 _ _Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life.  
The difficult part is to be given that right.__

 _ _Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life.__  
 _ _The difficult part is to fulfill that right.__

 _ _I too have a right to pursue a happy life.__  
 _ _The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right.__

 ** **-Frederica Bernkastel****

Passé le cap de la surprise, et le temps nécessaire pour sentir la cruelle réalité le percuter de plein fouet suite à la chute brutale qui avait succédé à son ascension en direction du septième ciel, (pourquoi cette maudite sonnerie n'avait-elle pas attendu _quelques secondes supplémentaires_ avant de se déclencher sans rime ni raison?) Ryuzaki fut submergé par la tentation d'extirper un téléphone portable du fond de sa poche, non pas pour le décrocher, mais pour le fracasser sur le mur d'une cellule...

Celle qu'il continuait d'enlacer le devança, relâchant le corps de son amant pour lui confisquer l'appareil qui continuait de vibrer dans sa poche, appareil qu'elle envoya en direction du sol avec une force suffisante pour que l'impact le sectionne en deux parts égales, étouffant une sonnerie stridente dans un grésillement électrique qui résonna simultanément à un craquement sec.

« Lorsque...nous en aurons fini, toi et moi...apporte-moi le nom et le prénom de l'imbécile...à l'autre bout du fil...avec une photographie si nécessaire... »

« Quel...intérêt ? Si je le retrouve...tu liras...son nom...sur le rapport...du médecin légiste... »

L'ombre menaçante de Thanatos sembla injecter une énergie nouvelle à Eros, le va-et-vient qui faisait osciller les deux mains reliées par la même chaîne, il s'était intensifié de plus belle, le détective comme la criminelle s'efforçant de faire remonter à son partenaire la pente qu'un intrus leur avait fait dévaler à quelques centimètres du sommet...

Malheureusement pour les deux amants, un écho inquiétant commença à s'immiscer au sein du kaléidoscope de sensations qui tournoyait jusqu'à leur en donner le vertige... celui de la sonnerie qui avait rendu son dernier soupir suite à l'explosion de l'appareil qui l'avait fait retentir en premier lieu...

Ce n'était pas possible, le seul téléphone susceptible de relier cette pièce au monde extérieur était éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol, alors comment.. ?

Quel que soit la source du bourdonnement qui lui martelait les tympans, ses vannes semblait s'ouvrir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, tandis qu'une ondulation parcourait en un temps record la distance séparant les ultrasons des infrasons...

Si cette invasion continuait, le détective serait forcé de relâcher le corps de sa criminelle pour se plaquer les deux mains sur les oreilles... Réflexe qu'il tenait fermement en laisse, avec un peu de chance, son seuil de tolérance se situait au delà de la ligne d'arrivée du marathon effrénée dans lequel l'avait entraîné une adolescente... Ligne qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde alors qu'il haletait pour parcourir les dernier mètres qui l'en séparait encore...

Malheureusement pour lui, le seuil de tolérance de celle qui lui faisait face se situait avant la ligne plutôt qu'après... Sa respiration s'était accéléré à un rythme exponentielle au fur et à mesure que les échos de cette vibration digne de celle d'un marteau piqueur avait ricoché entre les murs de la cellule, déchiquetant un peu plus les tympans de ses deux occupants à chacun de ses aller et retour à l'intérieur...

Sur le coup, il avait interprété l'essoufflement progressif de son amante comme la résultante du va et vient que ses doigts effectuaient au sein de son intimité, illusion qui se déchira lorsque ses paupières relevèrent le voile pudique qu'il avait glissé sur le visage d'une jeune femme.

Le sang que l'excitation avait fait remonter jusqu'à ses joues, leur donnant une nuance de rose qui flirtait avec l'écarlate, il avait reflué en l'espace de quelques secondes, donnant à son épiderme la pâleur d'un linceul... Un instant auparavant, ses traits avaient été écartelés dans une expression d'extase qui se confondait avec la plus intense des agonies. Ambiguïté qui avait volé en éclat, l'adolescente n'avait pas percuté le sol de plein fouet lorsqu'on avait interrompu son ascension vers le septième ciel, elle avait poursuivi son déclin par dessous la surface jusqu'à atteindre l'extrême opposé.

Celui ou celle qui avait fait résonner ce hurlement mécanique à travers les haut-parleurs de la pièce, il ne s'était pas contenté d'éteindre une passion brûlante sous une douche glaciale, il avait siphonné l'ivresse du corps frémissant de la jeune femme à une telle vitesse que l'horreur avait été aspiré dans ce vide pour le combler instantanément...

Horreur qui s'avéra contagieuse puisqu'elle commençait à faire son aurore dans le regard du détective tandis qu'il s'efforçait de soutenir celle qui s'effondrait entre ses bras, menaçant de percuter le sol avec une violence digne de celle qu'elle avait infligé à un malheureux téléphone.

Métaphore qui menaçait de devenir littérale, ce n'était pas une poupée de chiffons qu'il essayait de maintenir contre lui, mais une poupée de porcelaine qui s'effritait de toute part, au point de lui donner l'impression qu'elle se réduirait en miette s'il la serrait contre lui d'un peu trop près...

Vision de cauchemar qui aurait pu se confondre avec celle qui avait illuminé un écran de surveillance, quelques jours plus tôt...

Ryuzaki ignorait s'il y avait un semblant de réalité derrière l'expression _voir défiler tout le fil de sa vie_ , mais il bénéficia d'un ersatz, les scènes qui se reflétèrent à la surface de sa conscience à une vitesse folle, comprimant deux mois de captivité pour les faire tenir dans une cellule de quelques secondes. Au cours de ce défilé, un son résonna aux oreilles du détective, se superposant à celui qui lui vrillait les tympans, et pour cause... Le système automatique qui avait si souvent résonné dans une cellule, dès l'instant où les paupières de sa prisonnière menaçaient de se refermer, la faisant basculer dans un sommeil réparateur... Quelqu'un s'était amusé à le brancher sur sa cellule actuelle pour lui faire goûter sa propre médecine...

Si la torture sonore lui apparaissait _littéralement insupportable_ alors qu'il n'avait pas atteint le cap des cinq minutes, il était incapable d'imaginer les tourments de celle qui l'avait subi plus d'un mois d'affilée... Nul besoin de le faire justement, il suffisait de contempler celle qui avait basculé à genoux à ses pieds, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, les lèvres écartelées pour laisser le passage au cri d'horreur qui allait lui rompre les cordes vocales d'une seconde à l'autre, se succédant à une respiration stérile alors qu'elle semblait étouffer malgré la quantité phénoménale d'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons à chaque seconde...

« Ah...Ahhhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _Aaaaa...rrêêêêêê...teezzzzz ça_ ! »

Ryuzaki rétracta ses lèvres avant de se les mordiller jusqu'au sang. Stress post-traumatique. Sa criminelle était peut-être surhumaine, mais quelques jours de convalescence n'auraient jamais suffit à rétablir son assiette, contrairement à ce que son détective s'imaginait par moment, de peur de contempler la triste vérité... La fille d'un commissaire était une funambule, flottant en équilibre précaire au dessus du plus abrupt des précipices, et quelqu'un s'amusait cruellement à agiter le fil tendu sous ses pieds.

Ses forces décuplés par le brusque accès de démence, elle avait violemment repoussé le détective en arrière avant de ramper en direction des débris d'un téléphone, les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles, et les yeux écarquillés face au cadavre d'un appareil définitivement hors service.

« N-n...on...Non...Non, non, non, non, NONNNNNNNNNN ! J-je..ne p-peux...plus...l'arrê...ter...Ca ne s'arrêtera...jamais...N-non...P...Pitié...tout mais pas ça...P..pas...caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

L'adolescente se redressa brusquement face aux décombres de ses espérances, sa colonne vertébrale se rapprochant dangereusement d'une courbure qui rimerait bientôt avec rupture...Ressort qui se détendit violemment en avant, envoyant le front de l'étudiante se fracasser contre le sol, opération qui se renouvela la seconde suivante...prélude d'une succession frénétique qui accroissait un peu plus les tâches de sang qui maculaient le point d'impact.

Ryuzaki demeura tétanisé devant la crise, avant que l'adrénaline ne balaie son incrédulité, lui donnant les forces suffisantes pour maintenir une démente sur le sol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Light ! »

Si les méandres de cette investigation ne l'avait pas déjà amené à soupçonner que la terre et le ciel contenaient bien plus de choses que n'en soupçonnait sa philosophie, les soubresauts comme les hurlements de sa prisonnière auraient suffit à lui faire réviser sa position sur l'existence des possessions démoniaques.

A ce stade, elle ne parvenait même plus à articuler sa souffrance... L'espace d'un instant, un hurlement d'agonie atteignit une seul d'intensité suffisante pour couvrir les va-et-viens de la scie sonore qui déchiquetait chacun de ses nerfs...

Cri dont l'écho continuait de martelait les tympans du métis alors qu'un silence funèbre succédait progressivement à la cacophonie, les hauts parleurs de la pièce avaient cessés de vibrer, mais le corps qu'il avait emprisonné sous le sien continuait d'être agité de spasmes.

La même expression horrifiée se reflétait de part et d'autres de la ligne séparant le détective de sa criminelle, une ligne qui aurait pu être la frontière séparant la vie du néant qui l'encerclait de toute part si on en jugeait à la manière dont le visage d'une adolescente avait été figé au beau milieu de son agonie, ce visage maculé par un filet de sang. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces soubresauts qui la poussait à se déhancher par intermittence, Ryuzaki aurait pu s'imaginer que c'était bel et bien un cadavre dont il avait emprisonné les poignets entre ses mains fébriles.

D'interminables minutes étirèrent la conscience du détective jusqu'à l'extrême seuil du point de rupture avant que la catatonie de sa prisonnière ne se dissolve dans une expression d'angoisse abjecte qui avait le triste mérite de ramener un semblant de vie dans ses yeux.

« Ryu...za...ki...T-t..tu..tu...tu...tue-moi...S'il...te...plaît... Pitié... _Tue moi_... _Maintenant_...Main...tenant... Laisse-moi mourir...pour de bon...mais par pitié... _pitié_...n-ne...ne...me ramène...pas... _là bas_... »

Un soupir caressa les lèvres tremblantes d'une adolescente tandis que celui qui la surplombait voyait son trilemme se rétracter à deux branches, libérer Kira ou exécuter Light Yagami, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse... Quelle importance ?

Aux spasmes qui évoquaient les mouvements erratiques d'une mécanique dont les engrenages s'enrayaient avait succédé le flux irrépressible d'un gloussement sans qu'un métis ne parvienne à discerner la différence.

« Ahhh...haha...ha... t-tu...ne peux p-pas... N-non...tu ne veux...pas... la même chose...au fi...nal...Comment est ce que...j'ai pu m'imaginer... Eh...hehehe...mais après tout...je me suis imaginé...l'espace d'un instant... que j'étais sortie de cette cellule... N-non...que tu étais venu me chercher...Nyhehehehe...tu imagines ça ? Moi non plus...et pourtant...pour...tant... j'ai du...réussir à m'endormir...l'espace d'un instant...ou même plusieurs...et tu sais ce que c'est avec les rêves...ils te comprimeraient une vie entière...dans une cellule...tellement étroite...qu'elle ne contiendrait pas trois minutes pour le reste du monde...en dehors... une vie entière...ou quelques jours...hehe...peut-être que j'aurais eu le droit... à une vie entière...si t-tu...ne t'étais pas décidé à...presser ce bouton...à nouveau... t-tu...aurais pu attendre quelques minutes...quand même... ou même quelques secondes...quelques secondes... Pratiquement rien pour toi...mais _tout_ pour moi... Par...don...pour nous...hehe... enfin non...moi...seulement...moi...puisque tu n'as jamais été...là... et pourtant...ah haha...pourtant... je te vois...encore...de...vant...moi... il faut croire...que c'est dur de s'éveiller...de certains rêves...et pourtant...tu es si doué...Ryu...zaki...si doué...pour les réduire en miettes...mes rêves...si...dou...ehhh...hehe...he...»

Litanie des plus irrationnelle... Elle n'en était pas moins justifiée pour autant...quand bien même...

« ...est-ce que çà te consolerait...si je te disais que je suis d'accord...celui qui a pressé ce bouton...l'a fait un peu trop tôt à mon goût... »

« Ah? Haha... Toi aussi...tu faisais le même...rêve...éveillé.. ? Une _folie à deux_... Comme c'est charmant... Nous ne partagions plus ma prison... c'était un asile tout autour de nous...mais on dirait bien que les docteurs... ne vont pas nous laisser partager...la même chambre...bien longtemps... »

Ryuzaki adressa un regard lourd de reproches à la surface d'une vitre, cette surface qui était obstruée par son propre reflet tandis qu'il redressait une adolescente pour la maintenir sur sa poitrine.

« Oui...on dirait bien... et oui, c'était sans doute...un moment de folie passager...à deux...»

« Passager, hein ? Pour toi...sans doute... Après tout... tu as le droit de sortir d'ici...contrairement à moi... une chambre à soi, c'est déjà trop pour moi... une chambre conjugal, c'est apparemment de trop également...La solitude, je n'y aie plus le droit... Avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ma cellule, je n'y ait pas le droit non plus... Eh...hehe... En fait, je suis juste...définitivement...seule... Ah...hahaha... tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Je ne me suis jamais...senti...aussi seule...alors que je n'ai plus aucun...aucun moment...où je peux être seule avec moi même... Il ne me reste plus...qu'à attendre la venue de mon shinegami...mais même lui...vous ne l'autoriserez pas à venir me rendre une petite visite... Une seule... Ah, suis-je bête...il est venu... il est là... »

Une chair de poule commença à hérisser l'épiderme du détective, alors qu'il commençait à se demander si une adolescente n'était pas en train d'adresser son sourire à la grande faucheuse qu'elle apercevait par dessus son épaule, en train de se pencher sur son cas.

« Il...est là.. ? »

« Hehehe... Si tu voyais ta tête... Bien sûr qu'il est là... Qui d'autres me retiendrait entre ses bras, autrement ? Mais peut-être...qu'il n'y a personne...pour me retenir entre ses bras...justement... »

L'angoisse passagère se rétracta à la conscience du détective, laissant la tristesse prendre le devant de la scène face à la question implicite qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'une adolescente, alors qu'elle suppliait silencieusement ses désillusions de constituer la réalité plutôt que le voile qui se déchirerait d'une seconde à l'autre...

« Oh, il y a quelqu'un...à défaut de ton shinegami, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre dans cette cellule...pour l'instant... »

« Il est bien là, mon shinegami...c'est juste qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de son devoir... Ah, le devoir... mon père me disait que c'était l'ombre qui suivait toujours un privilège...ou un droit... je ne sais plus...sans doute les deux... le devoir de ton côté, le droit du mien... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse... mais mourir ce n'est pas un droit, apparemment... En tout cas pour moi... Juste un privilège... et vous avez...tu as décidé de me le confisquer... alors que c'était bien le dernier...la dernière chose... la toute dernière chose...qui me restait... »

Ryuzaki refréna un soupir tout en promenant ses doigts dans une chevelure auburn.

« Mourir n'est ni un droit, ni un privilégie... c'est de continuer à vivre qui en est un...et celui là... je ne suis pas disposé à te le retirer pour l'instant... »

Une main se superposa à la sienne pour le guider dans le va-et-vient d'une caresse, cette main qui partageait sa chaîne.

« C'est un point de vue qui se défend... ce n'est juste pas le mien... J'ai toujours pensé qu'un criminel n'avait pas le devoir de faire face à son exécution... Il en avait le droit...Un droit essentiel dont rien ni personne n'aurait pu le dépouiller... »

« Oh je ne doute absolument pas que tu n'aurais jamais eu la cruauté de les dépouiller de ce droit, les criminels que tu aurais fait comparaître à la barre des accusés... »

Provocation qui laissait une certaine douceur derrière elle lors de son passage, aussi bien pour celui qui l'avait murmuré que pour celle qui l'avait accueillie d'un sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas...m'accuser d'être hypocrite... Mon point de vue n'a pas changé, alors que c'est moi qui me retrouve à la barre des accusés à leur place... »

Maintenant une criminelle contre son cœur d'une main, le métis tendit un bras en direction d'un lit pour le dépouiller de sa couette et l'enrouler autour de son occupante.

« Tu es quand même bien cruel, Ryuzaki... de me _condamner_ à vivre...en présentant ça comme un droit... ah, je n'ai plus aucun droit, c'est vrai... Non, comme un privilège que tu m'accordes... Privilège... Ah... Ce n'est pas celui là que je te réclamais... »

L'amertume se dissipa des lèvres de la prisonnière quand un index les effleura pour faire refluer les mots qui s'y pressaient... Un index qui s'écarta l'instant suivant, cet instant où un détective se décida à abolir la distance qui le séparait encore de sa criminelle, l'abolir complètement, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un baiser. Baiser qui écarquilla les yeux de sa captive avant qu'elle ne succombe à la tentation de les refermer au cours du va et vient qui reprenait.

Un petit corps humide se présenta timidement à la porte du détective, alors que la criminelle se décidait à entrouvrir la sienne, invitation auquel il répondit silencieusement. La saveur métallique du sang qui s'écoulait du front de sa captive jusqu'à son menton, glissant sur ses lèvres, et la langue qui en soulignait les contours, elle n'était pas suffisante pour l'arrêter...Que ce soit la passion ou le désir ils s'étaient dissipé, ne laissant que des cendres dans l'atmosphère, et pourtant... Pourtant, ce moment éphémère qu'il partageait avec une adolescente, il lui apparaissait bien plus intense, _infiniment_ plus intense que tout ceux qui l'avaient précédés au cours des minutes précédentes...

Si la main enchaînée au poignet de sa captive continuait de soutenir la nuque de cette dernière, la seconde préféra se glisser par dessous la surface d'une couette comme celle d'une veste, épousant le corps qui frémissait par dessous... Un corps qui avait cessé de susciter les désirs d'un détective...ou si peu... les caresses qui glissaient sur la chair d'une adolescente ne s'évertuaient pas à ranimer la flamme de l'excitation dans l'âme de sa propriétaire... ou de celui qui l'enlaçait de la manière la plus intime possible... Ils étaient en deçà ou au delà de ce cap... même s'il ne fallait sans doute pas grand chose pour que l'une ou l'autre bascule à nouveau, entraînant son partenaire avec lui...

« Ahhh...rrête ça... si...tu continue...ils vont essayer...de nous réveiller à nouveau... »

Le frisson qui ondulait sous ses doigts, c'était bien l'angoisse qui lui donnait sa tonalité, si bien qu'il obtempéra à la requête de sa captive, au plus grand chagrin de l'une comme de l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre...non, me prêter cette clé... je vais en avoir besoin... »

Pour toute réponse, elle se pressa un peu plus sur la poitrine du métis, écartant les pans d'une couette pour mieux se blottir contre celui qui la lui avait enroulé autour.

« Je resterais là... juste de l'autre côté de cette vitre...si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... je viendrais immédiatement... »

Concession qui se noya dans le silence, tandis qu'une adolescente emprisonnait un sweater entre ses doigts.

« ...et quand je reviendrais...les caméras et les micros seront hors tension, cette fois...il n'y aura plus personne de l'autre côté de la vitre... et la clé de la cellule, elle sera dans ma poche quand je la refermerais...derrière moi... »

L'ombre d'un sourire commença à glisser sur le visage qui était à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Il n'y aura personne pour nous interrompre, cette fois ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu seras...tout à moi...rien qu'à moi ? »

Ryuzaki se caressa la lèvre de l'index d'un air songeur avant de secouer la tête.

« Hmm... non... plutôt le contraire...si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Elle le voyait fort bien, cela se lisait à l'inclination de ses lèvres, et à la lueur qu'une adolescente ne pouvait pas tout à fait dissimuler derrière une moue sceptique mais néanmoins affectueuse.

« Hmm... je vais devoir te détromper...ou peut-être pas... après tout, nous parlons de la même chose... »

« Alors est ce que que tu pourrais me la donner, cette clé, je te la rendrais par la suite... »

Une couette remua dans un soupir tandis que celle qui était emprisonnée à l'intérieur y dissimulait la main, avant d'en extirper une clé qu'elle glissa dans la paume d'un détective, clé qu'une pellicule visqueuse manqua de peu de lui glisser entre les doigts, alors qu'il l'insérait dans un verrou pour relâcher la tension qui maintenait un cercle d'acier refermé autour d'un poignet...

L'oscillation de la chaîne qui pendait toujours au bras de son détective se refléta sur les yeux d'une adolescente, au moment où on lui en restituait son bien.

« Tu aurais pu la laisser à mon poignet, tu sais... »

« Sans doute...mais de cette manière, je suis plus crédible si je te dis que j'ai une raison de revenir ici, non ? »

Qu'il s'agisse des lèvres du détective ou de la criminelle, c'est la même expression narquoise qui les avait étiré lorsqu'elle s'effleurèrent pour la dernière fois, au moment où une main libérée de son entrave disparaissait à nouveau sous une couette.

« Tu sais où la trouver... »

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire, et de toutes manières le grincement d'une porte l'aurait balayé. Se retournant en direction du seuil de la pièce, le métis entrouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise lorsque son regard croisa celui dissimulé derrière un pince-nez.

« Roger.. ? »

Comment la porte de cette cellule avait-elle pu s'entrouvrir sur le couloir d'un orphelinat situé à l'autre bout de la planète ? Question surréaliste qui trouva une réponse des plus terre à terre quand un métis prit la peine de dépoussiérer les recoins de sa mémoire. La voix du vieillard avait résonné à travers le téléphone fracassé sur la pièce, c'était de lui-même qu'il avait initié l'appel, au cours du sommeil de sa prisonnière.

Une conversation qui lui semblait dater de plusieurs mois, et dont le mérite se réduisait à expliquer la présence de l'assistant de Watari dans ce bâtiment, pas son entrée en scène sur le seuil d'une cellule. Là encore, nul besoin de chercher l'explication bien longtemps, elle était sous ses yeux, prenant la forme d'une trousse de premier soins dont le britannique souleva le couvercle après s'être accroupi face aux deux occupants de la pièce.

Ignorant les interrogations qui défilaient dans le regard d'une adolescente, Roger écarta quelques mèches de cheveux auburn pour dégager un front maculé de sang.

« Hmm, écorchure superficielle. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais nécessite néanmoins un minimum. »

Après avoir aspergé une surface cotonneuse de désinfectant, l'infirmier improvisé s'en servit pour nettoyer une plaie, tout en glissant une lingette dans la paume d'un détective.

« Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'y avoir usage. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué mais votre petit... _tête à tête_ à laissé des traces... »

Ryuzaki roula des yeux en direction du plafond de la pièce, mais se décida néanmoins à suivre la conseil, essuyant les traces de sang de son visage, pendant que le médecin enroulait une bande de gaze autour de la tête de sa patiente.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça, L... Ah, oui, c'est Ryuzaki en ce moment, pardon. Le décalage horaire. D'autant plus que moi non plus vous ne m'avez pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour dormir. J'ai du passer l'essentiel du voyage à visionner les enregistrements que m'avait transmis notre ami commun. »

« Je vous aurait volontiers laissé dormir, vous savez. Ne serait-ce que _quelques minutes_... »

Le vieillard accueillit le reproche implicite d'un haussement d'épaules en achevant de fixer un pansement sur le front d'une adolescente.

« Gardez vos récriminations pour Watari. Mais ne soyez pas trop sévère, même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître, il se remet encore des derniers événements. »

« Les derniers événements... »

« Quelques minutes plus tôt, un commissaire de police a été à deux doigts de lui briser le bras derrière le dos... Allez savoir pourquoi... »

Observation qui arracha un semblant de sourire à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle tournait le regard en direction de son propre reflet. De son côté, le détective avait adopté un rictus qui exprimait la joie mauvaise plus que l'empathie pour son malheureux subordonné.

« Ouch. »

« Monsieur Yagami vous demande si cela vous poussera à revoir votre position concernant la liberté de mouvement que vous lui avez accordé. Laissez-moi vous prévenir qu'il risque de rechigner s'il vous vient à l'idée de la restreindre dans les mêmes limites qu'auparavant. Du moins, tant que vous ne lui aurez pas fourni quelques explications sur ce qui vient de se passer entre ces murs... »

Des murs qui avaient des yeux en plus d'oreilles, une réalité qui avait été oblitéré de la conscience de ceux qu'ils avaient encerclés, écarté par le _tête à tête_ qui avait balayé le reste de leur univers respectifs pour occuper le tout premier plan.

« Hmm, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à lui faire beaucoup de reproches sur ce qu'il a fait subir à ce pauvre Watari. Au vu de la situation, il me paraît bénéficier de circonstances des plus atténuantes. »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, vous n'êtes plus en position d'exiger des justifications de sa part pour ses actes, de fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse. »

Il l'avait parfaitement compris, merci, et au vu du traitement infligé à son _bras droit_ , il semblait avoir gagné une raison supplémentaire de s'enfermer dans cette cellule pour de bon avec son occupante.

Occupante qui fût gagnée par un accès de frayeur digne de celui qui avait tétanisé son détective quand le second Kira avait mentionné l'existence des shinegamis. Elle n'était pas spécialement arachnophobe, mais au vu de la taille démesurée du spécimen qui avait promené ses huit pattes sur le bras de son médecin du moment, s'avançant dans sa direction, cet état de fait pourrait bien se modifier.

Réaction qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du vieillard tandis qu'il rétractait le bras pour éloigner sa patiente de l'objet ou plutôt du sujet de ses angoisses et le déposer sur le sol d'une cellule.

« Sarah, sois gentil de ne pas embêter la demoiselle. Et de votre côté, jeune fille, je vous prierais de laisser ma petite amie tranquille, elle a manqué de peu de finir sous la semelle d'un inspecteur quand il a pénétré dans la pièce adjacente suite aux hurlements de son supérieur. Inspecteur qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que vous si j'en juge au bond qu'il a effectué en arrière quand ma remarque lui a fait baisser les yeux sur le sol. »

Un échange de regard manifesta la complicité entre un détective et sa suspecte du moment tandis qu'ils imaginaient la même scène, et le même policier dans le rôle principal.

« Matsuda ? »

« L'inspecteur en question nous a fait juré de maintenir son anonymat. Il a même exigé qu'un infime portion des enregistrements de nos caméras de surveillance soit amputée au montage. »

Refermant le couvercle d'une trousse de secours, le britannique pivota sur lui même pour suivre les pérégrinations du quatrième occupant de la pièce.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? On ne devrait pas avoir ses préférés, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un faible pour les arachnides. Et vous ? Oh, je n'ai pas besoin d'être détective pour constater que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il doit bien y avoir un insecte quelconque pour susciter autre chose que de la répulsion sur votre petit minois, hmm ? »

Interrogeant Ryuzaki du regard, et n'y récoltant qu'une expression blasée en retour, l'adolescente jugea qu'il était plus simple de rentrer dans le jeu de l'excentrique que de s'essayer à l'éloigner de son violon d'Ingres.

« Au risque de briller par la banalité plus que par l'originalité... les papillons ? »

Réponse qu'un détective fit mine d'enregistrer avec intérêt en se caressant le menton.

« Hmm-hmmm, des insectes annonciateurs de mort. Je devrais peut-être réajuster mon calcul d'un centième de pourcentage. »

Une pique attendrie plus qu'une accusation, et qui poussa une adolescente à darder sa langue en direction de son aîné dans une expression appropriée à son âge supposé.

« Aucune honte à cela, mademoiselle, si je prétendais dédaigner les lépidoptères, notre ami commun pourrait évoquer la multitude que j'ai personnellement encadré sur les murs d'un orphelinat. Néanmoins, ils sont en troisième position sur mon classement. Si vous vous posez des questions sur la seconde place, elle est occupée par les mantes religieuses. Absolument fascinantes ces beautés de la nature. Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de les contempler en cours de copulation ? Un spectacle qui vaut le détour. Mais je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien...»

Il avait embrassé le détective comme la criminelle dans son regard comme sa question, dissipant le sourire du premier et accentuant celui de la seconde.

« Hmm, non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de contempler ce spectacle... pas à la troisième personne en tout cas. »

Une étincelle de malice pétilla dans le regard échangé entre un vieillard et une jeune femme tandis qu'il se tournait de concert vers leur connaissance commune, au plus grand déplaisir d'un métis.

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer un couple en vivarium, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Vous savez comment ça se termine pour le mâle en temps normal, hmm ? »

« La femelle lui dévore la tête au cours de l'acte, ce me semble. »

Le vieillard acquiesça sans quitter un détective du regard, un regard entendu.

« Hmm-hmm... Le plus étonnant est que ça ne semble pas déranger l'infortuné plus que ça. La décapitation survient _pendant_ l'échange et non _après_ , le pauvre mâle continue de copuler avec entrain suite à son assassinat. D'un autre côté, j'imagine qu'il n'a littéralement plus la tête à autre chose au cours de ses derniers soubresauts. Hehe. »

Nul besoin d'être héritier de Holmes pour déchiffrer le sous-entendu et l'avertissement dissimulé par dessous. Le britannique conserva néanmoins son flegme face au regard noir qui semblait lui offrir silencieusement une suggestion des plus discourtoise sur l'emplacement où il pouvait ranger ledit avertissement,en plus de lui poser des questions des plus inquisitrices sur la nature exacte des spécimens qu'il prétendait avoir observé en vivarium, il y a très peu de temps.

Il préféra néanmoins tourner le dos à son employeur pour observer les déplacements de sa compagne sur le sol de la pièce.

« Le cannibalisme sexuel est également des plus répandu chez mon espèce favorite. Même les amateurs connaissent les habitudes de la _Latrodectus_ en la matière, même s'ils s'y référent sous le nom vulgaire qui est devenu proverbial, la veuve noire. La _Nephilengys livida_ est plus sélective. Elle dévore les mâles qu'elle estime trop doux et attentionnés à son égard, préférant réserver les joies de la reproduction à leur collègues plus agressifs. La sélection naturelle ne fait pas dans le sentiment. Mais le cas le plus fascinant est celui de la _Nephila pilipes_. Dire que j'en avais un superbe spécimen sous les yeux pendant toutes ces années. Mais ce n'est qu'au cours de ces dernières semaines que je suis parvenu à déterminer l'espèce... »

L'entomologiste avait de nouveau pivoté sur ses chaussures pour faire face à son compatriote, et l'observer dans une expression qui rappelait un peu trop à ce dernier l'attitude de son subordonné lorsqu'il empalait un papillons sur son cadre, juste au dessus de l'étiquette qui constituerait son épitaphe.

« Je dois me réjouir de monter de quelques crans dans l'échelle de l'évolution ? »

Remarque acerbe qui piqua la curiosité d'une adolescente.

« Hmm ? Quelle place avais-tu occupé dans le classement jusque là? »

Le détective secoua la tête qu'il inclina sous son propre poids, en tendant la main en direction de son assistant du moment, l'invitant silencieusement à répondre à la question.

« _Dermatobia hominis_. Si vous croisiez un spécimen, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, il vous apparaîtrait simplement comme une minuscule mouche de couleur grisâtre. Mais la plupart des humains qui croisent sa route se souvienne surtout de la larve de deux centimètres de long qui est resté lovée sous leur peau à leur insu, avant d'en sortir en perçant un furoncle...ou au cours de l'excision d'un spécialiste. »

Une moue de dégoût manqua d'éclipser l'amusement de la jeune femme.

« Je vois...ou plutôt, je ne préférerais ne rien en voir. C'est tout de même une analogie fort peu flatteuse. »

« Oh, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins justifiée. Si vous l'aviez croisé quelques années plus tôt... Une infâme petite sangsue gluante qui s'insinuait dans son hôte pour en extraire tout le suc. Les enfants... On me parle de miracle de la vie devant lequel il faudrait s'extasier... Les parents ou ce qui en tient lieu les décrivent comme la huitième merveille du monde, et tout ce que je m'obstine à voir, ce sont des petits sacs d'excréments visqueux qui passent leurs temps à couiner dès qu'on fait mine de se préoccuper d'autre chose que leur pauvre sort. Brr... »

Le haut le cœur qui avait tordu les traits du britannique dans une grimace qui exprimait toute la répugnance du monde, il donnait sa tonalité à ses paroles. Paroles qui reprirent leur fil, une fois que le vieillard acheva de secouer la tête pour expulser des souvenirs qui semblaient aussi chers à son cœur que les larves devaient l'être aux infortunés qu'elles avait infestés.

« Dieu merci, ils finissent par disparaître pour laisser la place aux adultes...ou dans le cas qui nous intéresse, un magnifique spécimen de _Nephila pilipes._ Inerte la plupart du temps, à attendre patiemment, très patiemment, le moment béni où une infime vibration parcourt sa toile, lui signalant la présence d'une proie engluée à sa surface. Si vous aviez vu sa réaction quand il a pris conscience que c'était une congénère du sexe opposé qui avait mis la patte sur cette toile. Rien de spécialement impressionnant pour un individu lambda mais quand on a appris à connaître celui-ci... »

Le sourire d'une adolescente s'étira de quelques millimètres, marquant la frontière séparant l'amusement de la gourmandise.

« Hehe, oui, cette scène là en revanche, j'aurais payé cher pour la voir... »

« Il est toujours fascinant d'observer des espèces pour qui Eros rime _littéralement_ avec Thanatos. On finit par se poser des questions dans ce qui peut bien passer dans la tête du mâle avant qu'elle ne finisse sous les mandibules de sa partenaire. Est-ce que la sélection naturelle a eu la gentillesse de lui bander les yeux tout en lui agitant l'objet de sa convoitise sous le nez ? Dans le cas de cette espèce et de cet individu en particulier, il ne peut pas s'abriter derrière cette excuse. Particulièrement si on prend en compte la différence de taille donnant l'avantage au sexe qu'on s'obstine à qualifier stupidement de faible. Jusqu'à dix fois la taille de son conjoint. Aucune chance pour lui de s'éclipser indemne après avoir fini son affaire. Mais pour rééquilibrer la balance, mère nature lui a donné un avantage à la mesure du handicap. Notre minuscule Don Juan est _rusé_. Au point d'avoir trouvé le point faible de son prédateur naturelle, prédateur autour duquel ses instincts le pousse inexorablement à graviter jusqu'à franchir le seuil de la zone dangereuse. Voulez-vous savoir quelle stratégie votre partenaire à concocté pour obtenir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière qu'il a escroqué?»

« Hmmm, est-ce que j'ai besoin de répondre à la question ? En revanche, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il vous autorisera à me l'offrir cette réponse. »

Indifférent aux simagrées de ceux qui s'amusaient à ses dépens, Ryuzaki s'était contenté d'incliner la tête en arrière pour contempler le plafond d'un regard lourd de lassitude. Maudissant les tuteurs qui s'obstinaient à faire preuve de toutes les difficultés du monde à voir l'adulte qui avait succédé à l'enfant, cet enfant qu'ils torturaient avec des sermons qui lui apparaissaient déjà aussi interminable que le dernier à s'ajouter à la liste.

« _Mate binding_ , si vous m'autorisez à avoir recours à ma langue maternelle, faute de trouver un équivalent approprié dans la vôtre. Le mâle des plus intrépides escalade le dos de sa partenaire pour la recouvrir de sa soie. »

« Je vois, il ne peut satisfaire sa passion qu'à condition de priver sa partenaire de toute liberté de mouvement pour la réduire à sa merci. Hmm, je pense effectivement que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé au niveau de l'espèce que peut revendiquer ce détective. »

S'il en jugeait à la manière dont elle caressait la ligne qu'une paire de menottes avait laissé sur ses poignets, sa partenaire semblait savourer sa captivité au lieu de s'en offusquer. Les reproches vis à vis de son geôlier s'éclipsant derrière l'affection qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en se reflétant dans les yeux de sa victime. Mais si on envisageait les choses du point de vue de la femelle de l'espèce, il était sans doute naturelle d'être euphorique à l'idée de sentir sur son dos le mâle qui avait réussi à la mettre hors d'état de manifester ses pulsions homicides, au moins le temps de consommer leur union.

Allons bon, les lubies de son assistant commençaient à déteindre de manière inquiétante sur son employeur.

« Oh, mais il y a malentendu. La femelle n'aurait aucun mal à s'extirper de ce genre de liens si elle s'en donnait la peine. Pendant un temps, on a même envisagé d'expliquer leur efficacité par les phéromones dont ils étaient imprégnés. »

« Hmfff... Oui, cela te correspond mieux, Ryuzaki. Même maintenant, tu arrives à m'engluer dans tes mensonges alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont cousus de fil blanc. Y compris ta dernière promesse hélas... »

Le sourire d'une adolescente avait commencé à se colorer d'une nuance de tristesse tandis qu'elle dardait un regard en coin en direction d'un détective, poussant ce dernier à se mordiller les lèvres. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de la contredire, mais malheureusement au vu des circonstances, il n'était plus certains de pouvoir le faire sans arrière-pensées.

« Mais l'explication s'est avérée dépourvue de fondement. Pour la mettre à l'épreuve, j'ai amputé plusieurs de ses charmantes créatures de leur sens de l'odorat. Sans résultat apparent suite à la mutilation, le mâle parvenait toujours à ses fins. En revanche, quand j'ai pris la peine de recouvrir leur dos d'une fine couche de super glu, les privant temporairement de toutes sensations tactiles, le petit Don Juan a eu beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre sa partenaire de se laisser faire docilement. »

« Hmm, cela ne fait qu'épaissir le mystère vous ne trouvez pas ? »

L'entomologiste contempla son interlocutrice avec une expression appropriée à un grand-père qui s'amusait des frasques de ses petits enfants.

« Mystère ? Mais l'explication est d'une simplicité enfantine. Le petit futé mérite définitivement nos applaudissements. A force de se creuser les méninges, il a trouvé une manière toute simple de capturer sa meurtrière potentielle entre ses filets. Pour convaincre la femelle de se laisse faire gentiment, il suffisait d'un peu de tendresse, il suffisait juste...de la caresser... Ah, mais je ne vous apprends rien au final, n'est ce pas ? »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent au cours desquels la criminelle comme sa victime potentielle s'amusaient avec l'autre, l'un de l'autre. La troisième roue du carrosse de son côté, avait eu la courtoisie de leur tourner le dos pour récupérer celle qui galopait hors de sa portée.

« Le temps nous dira si cette stratégie passera l'examen de la sélection naturelle. Malheureusement pour ma curiosité d'entomologiste, je crains fort que cette question demeure ouverte indéfiniment... Au vu de la manière dont vous contemplait un commissaire de police de l'autre côté de cette vitre... Et s'il vous vient l'idée saugrenue de faire reculer votre comparution au tribunal paternel, je suis au regret de vous dire que sa patience était _déjà_ à l'extrême rebords de ses limites quand j'ai franchi cette porte... »

Ryuzaki laissa sa tête s'effondrer de nouveau sous son propre poids tandis qu'il anticipait le moment de faire face au courroux qui bouillonnait derrière le reflet que son dos renvoyait sur une vitre. Il trouva néanmoins la force de la redresser pour pointer la responsable de ses futurs tourments d'un index accusateur.

« C'était ton objectif depuis le tout début. Amener ton pauvre père à m'assassiner à ta place. Le pourcentage est passé à 100%. »

Accusation qui s'écrasa sur un sourire railleur.

« Démasquée. Si jamais ton plaidoyer ne parvenait pas à émouvoir le juge, demande-lui au moins de m'accorder... »

« ...la grâce du condamné ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je voudrais juste qu'il m'autorise à assister à l'exécution. »

On faisait mieux en matière d'encouragements, particulièrement si on prenait en compte la lueur de gourmandise qui avait illuminé un regard en lieu et place de compassion, mais il doutait qu'il obtienne plus de la part de cette petite effrontée, aussi se décida-t-il à se relever pour emboîter le pas à son assistant et franchir la porte du tribunal qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Il adressa néanmoins un dernier regard derrière lui, en direction de celle qui agitait la main à son attention, emmitouflée dans sa couette. Une image qu'un métis s'efforça de graver dans sa mémoire, il aurait besoin de se la remémorer sous peu, quand on lui ferait payer le prix pour l'avoir contemplé d'un peu trop près...même si ce n'était pas suffisamment à son goût...


	30. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

 _« Il n'y pas de héros pour son valet de chambre »_

 ** **-Hegel****

Lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte d'une cellule sur son occupante, Ryuzaki avait été gagné par une sensations des plus morbides... Celle d'avoir franchi la frontière séparant les condamnés des défunts, seuil qu'il venait de barricader en faisant coulisser le couvercle d'un cercueil derrière lui, en lieu et place d'une porte...

Restait à déterminer de quel côté de la barrière il se situait à l'instant présent. Question aussi oppressante que la réponse à laquelle il allait devoir faire face dans les secondes qui suivraient. Au vu du regard glacial qui transperçait une paire de lunettes tandis qu'un commissaire de police levait la tête dans sa direction, il était certainement plus en sécurité auprès de Kira en personne qu'auprès du père de Light Yagami.

« Vous n'aurez aucune objection à ce que j'exige quelques éclaircissements de votre part. »

Ce n'était définitivement _pas_ une question. Le détective préféra néanmoins la traiter en tant que telle.

« Hmm... Je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses, oui. Tout comme la moindre des choses, avant de répondre à vos questions, serait que vous m'assuriez d'abord que votre arme de service n'est pas à votre disposition, à l'instant présent. »

Tentative d'humour qui rencontra autant de succès que celles qui l'avaient précédés. D'autant plus dommage qu'il n'était pas totalement ironique.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du détective, sans laisser la trace d'un nuage de fumée derrière lui malgré la température glaciale des lieux. Des lieux qu'il balaya du regard en quête d'un allié potentiel dans le meilleur des cas, d'un bouclier humain à interposer in extremis entre lui et la colère paternelle dans le pire.

Watari répondrait sans hésitation à l'appel, mais au vu de la manière dont le vieux majordome se massait encore le bras suite au traitement qu'on lui avait infligé, il ne serait peut-être pas en état de faire grand chose si la situation dégénérait.

Roger s'était assis à la table de la pièce, aux côtés d'un commissaire, mais le détective n'attendait pas grand chose de sa part. A priori des plus fondé s'il en jugeait à la manière dont le britannique se désintéressait déjà du sort de son protégé pour se consacrer au spécimen qu'il venait de ramener dans son vivarium, au plus grand dam d'un inspecteur de police qui effectua un repli stratégique d'un mètre en arrière pour se placer aux côté de son collègue...

Matsuda... Aucun espoir de ce côté là, si le sang menaçait de couler, il n'y avait pas la moindre doute sur le camp qu'il irait rejoindre au cours de l'affrontement.

Constat identique pour Aizawa, d'autant plus qu'au vu de la manière dont il laissait reposer son dos sur une porte, il semblait plus déterminé à couper par avance un détective de tout échappatoire possible qu'à l'aider à se soustraire au châtiment.

Seul contre tous... ou plutôt seul à seul avec Soichiro Yagami. Si on lui avait demandé d'apposer un pourcentage à ses chances de survie à la confrontation, la distance le séparant de zéro aurait été infinitésimal, la possibilité de l'innocence de Light Yagami paraissait gigantesque en comparaison...

« Ryuzaki... »

L'intéressé referma le poing derrière le dos, anticipant l'instant où son interlocuteur écarterait violemment une table de son chemin pour décoller de sa chaise et se précipiter vers sa cible.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas en état d'apprendre son métier au plus grand détective de cette planète, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mes doutes sur la manière dont vous menez vos interrogatoires. »

Euphémisme qui risquait de devenir légendaire quand le point de vue d'un père de famille s'exprimerait sous une autre forme qu'une remarque qui avait fait redescendre la température de la pièce de quelques degrés supplémentaires.

« Ahem... Pour être honnête, je pense que...les dernières minutes de notre entretien sortaient quelque peu...du cadre de cette enquête... »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? J'aurais pu avoir des doutes à ce sujet. Mais là encore, que vaut l'expérience d'un commissaire de police face à la vôtre ? »

Les points de crédibilité retranchés à l'ironie s'ajoutaient mécaniquement à la menace implicite qu'elle ne cherchait guère à dissimuler, bien au contraire.

« Écoutez, je comprends parfaitement... »

« Vous _comprenez_? Qu'est ce que vous êtes supposés comprendre ? Qu'est ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?»

« ...qu'il est du devoir d'un père de s'assurer de la bonne conduite de ceux qui tournent autour de sa fille d'un peu trop près à son goût... et bien évidemment, je comprends également qu'il y a certaine ligne à ne pas franchir dans l'interrogatoire d'une suspecte... »

Soichiro avait abattu les poings sur la table, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce, avant de s'appuyer sur la même table pour se redresser. Il avait incliné la tête face au détective, mais ce n'était définitivement pas l'humilité qui faisait courber l'échine au père comme au policier.

« Non, Ryuzaki, vous ne comprenez pas. Ou plutôt, vous ne voulez pas comprendre. Il est peut-être temps de vous aider à prendre un peu de recul sur votre situation, puisque vous vous obstinez à ne pas en saisir la nature exacte. »

Une paire de menotte avait oscillé au bout de son poignet tandis que le métis levait une main conciliante dans l'espoir de ralentir le cadran de la bombe à retardement qui se rapprocherait dangereusement de son explosion.

« Écoutez... »

« Non. Pour une fois, vous allez prendre le temps de m'écouter. L. Je n'ai sans doute pas résolu autant d'affaires criminelles que vous... mais j'ai croisé suffisamment de criminel pour avoir un semblant d'autorité en la matière. Et pas seulement en matière d'homicide... Il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre en charge des prises d'otages, ou pire, des kidnappings, et plus couramment, mais qui revient finalement au même si on prend la peine d'y réfléchir, des relations abusives qui avaient très mal fini pour l'une des deux parties, si ce n'est les deux... Cela vous aide à prendre conscience de certaine chose vis à vis de ceux qui semblent se juger au dessus ou plutôt, _en dehors_ des lois, mais aussi et surtout certaines choses vis à vis de leurs _victimes_... »

Ryuzaki n'appréciait guère la direction que semblait prendre cet entretien qui avait tout d'une confrontation.

« Peu de gens peuvent s'imaginer ce dont il serait capable s'il se retrouvait dans la plus atroce des situations. Une isolation complète. Dépourvu du moindre contrôle sur votre vie, y compris la manière dont elle pourrait se terminer dans le pire des cas...Totalement coupé de leur famille, de leurs amis ou même de la société qui peut s'étendre en dehors de leur cellule, avec pour seul compagnie celui qui menace _constamment_ de devenir leur bourreau ou leur tortionnaire, et pourrait basculer dans ce rôle d'une seconde à l'autre si vous aviez le malheur de lui déplaire...Même si celui qui vous maintient en captivité ne flirte pas avec ces deux extrêmes, ce qui n'a pas été votre cas vis à vis de ma fille, Ryuzaki, il reste celui qui peut vous ouvrir les portes de votre cellule, ou les maintenir closes indéfiniment... »

Une colère froidement maîtrisée, contrairement aux anticipations de celui qui se retrouvait dans sa ligne de mire, le policier n'avait pas écarté une table d'un revers de la main. Non il l'avait calmement contourné, _très calmement_ , pour se rapprocher d'un détective.

« Celui par lequel vous avez la nécessité, non, l' _obligation_ de passer, que ce soit pour vous nourrir ou allez aux toilettes s'il vous accorde seulement ce luxe... car la chose la plus élémentaire, le minimum requis pour avoir une vie un tant soit peu humaine, il peut devenir _un luxe_ hors de votre portée... Même dormir en toute quiétude peut être un privilège que votre tortionnaire peut révoquer du jour au lendemain... Oui, votre _tortionnaire_ , j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas vous abriter derrière des euphémismes tel que _technique d'interrogatoire avancée_... J'ose espérer, pour moi comme _pour vous_ , que vous n'aurez pas cette lâcheté... »

« Je vous avez dit que j'assumerais toutes mes responsabilités vis à vis de ce que j'ai fait subir à votre fille, qu'elle soit innocente ou non... »

Soichiro se planta devant le métis. Si ce dernier ne se tenait pas perpétuellement recourbé sur lui-même, il aurait pu regarder son interlocuteur les yeux dans les yeux. Une excuse des plus déplorable, et qui fut placée hors de sa portée lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le col pour positionner son visage face à celui d'un père, tandis qu'il laissait le policier parler à sa place.

« Nous allons voir si vous serez à la hauteur de ces paroles. Vous savez ce qui est le plus déconcertant dans les affaires sordides que j'évoque devant vous ? Que certaine victime trouvent des circonstances atténuantes à leur bourreau. Je ne doute pas que la vôtre en ferait de même s'il n'y avait pas cette vitre entre nous. Elle s'efforcerait de me convaincre que vous avez été des plus attentionné à son égard, contrairement aux allégations d'un père. Comment mettre en doute le fait que vous accordiez la plus grande importance à son bien être ? Après tout, vous lui avez offert un lit, et l'avez autorisé à y _dormir._.. Vous avez même eu la gentillesse de rester à son chevet pendant son sommeil, prêt à soulager le moindre de ses besoins. Comment faire preuve d'ingratitude après cela? Ceux qui ont eu la chance de rester à l'extérieur de la cellule, et il y a des cellules dépourvues de barreau, L, parfois les pires de toutes, Kira vous en a donné un aperçu... Ceux qui ont eu le bonheur de vivre en dehors, ils se demanderaient plutôt comment faire preuve de _gratitude_ vis à vis de celui qui vous y maintient enfermé dans des conditions pareilles... Question que je me suis souvent posé en recueillant les dépositions d'une victime que j'avais réussi à extirper de son calvaire alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'y habituer pour de bon... »

Faute de pouvoir baisser la tête, Ryuzaki avait détourné les yeux pour éviter de faire face à sa mauvaise conscience et celui qui jouait les ventriloques pour elle comme pour sa propre fille.

« Il m'est arrivé de la poser à voix haute cette question. Les réponses que j'y ait récolté pour les noter dans un rapport de police... Tellement surréalistes... _Il aurait pu me frapper, mais il s'est retenu à temps_... Observation qui fait tellement de sens pour celle qui _sait_ à quel point il ne retenait pas toujours ses coups... _Il a été à deux doigts de me tuer, mais il m'a épargné_... A croire qu'elle avait fait face à un juge qui lui aurait accordé sa grâce, plutôt qu'à un meurtrier qui avait eu assez d'humanité ou de lâcheté pour hésiter à commettre l'irréparable... Dans votre cas, Ryuzaki, je n'ai guère de doute sur ce qui vous retient encore de répondre à la toute dernière requête de ma fille... »

Un détective serra le poing qui demeurait entravé par la chaîne qu'avait verrouillé une criminelle, mais il usa ou plutôt abusa de son droit à conserver le silence devant les accusations.

« Un juge... Parce que si on vous laisse suffisamment de temps seul à seul avec celui qui peut _tout_ vous infliger, celui face à qui vous n'êtes plus _rien_... Vous finissez par vous convaincre tout naturellement qu'il a parfaitement raison de vous traiter comme il le fait... Nul besoin d'écouter la litanie des offenses que vous avez commise à ses yeux, vous êtes capable de compléter la liste sans même qu'il vous le demande... Même quand il n'a plus le cœur à vous faire expier vos fautes, vous vous sentez coupable d'avoir échappé au châtiment... Certaine poussent le vice jusqu'à culpabiliser à la place de leurs tortionnaires pour les horreurs qu'il leur a fait subir... _Comment aie-ce que j'ai pu le pousser à aller jusque là ?_ Mais j'imagine que je dois vous ennuyer, n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les victimes ne vous intéresse pas, hein ? Peut-être que si vous vous y intéressiez, vous seriez en mesure de réfléchir aux conséquence ou même à la nature de vos actes. »

Ryuzaki caressa le poing d'un commissaire d'un soupir.

« Monsieur Yagami... Quoique vous en pensiez, je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Mais ce ne sont certainement pas les aveux de votre fille qui m'ont amené à prendre au sérieux la possibilité de sa culpabilité. En tout cas ceux qu'elle a consenti à me donner... »

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je vous reproche. Elle vous a offert bien plus que des aveux. _Bien plus_. Elle s'est offerte à vous. Et pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir, vous n'avez pas eu le cœur à refuser... Il allait de soit que dans ces circonstances, il était des plus naturelle à vos yeux qu'elle vous devait au moins ça... Qu'elle puisse se sentir obligé d'offrir cela à celui qui l'avait laissé dormir... _Simplement dormir_...Vous pensez _comprendre_ ce que je cherche à vous dire ? Ce que je ne _devrais même pas_ avoir à vous dire ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de vous expliquer de quel crime vous allez devoir vous défendre si jamais vous remplissiez vos engagements en me confiants ces enregistrements ? Ce n'est pas simplement de la séquestration de ma fille que vous répondrez... Ni des traitements que vous lui avez infligé... C'est également de son... »

Le mot n'avait pas été prononcé. Il s'était néanmoins douloureusement enfoncé dans la conscience du métis, le poussant à redresser la tête pour transpercer son interlocuteur d'un regard irradiant d'une haine glaciale offrant un contraste approprié à la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Monsieur Yagami...Je vous demanderais de vous arrêter là. »

Un murmure qui résonnait d'une tonalité inquiétante. Ce n'était pas une supplication ni un déni, mais une mise en garde.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de vos actes plutôt que du qualificatif le plus approprié pour les désigner. »

Qu'il s'agisse de Watari ou de deux inspecteurs de police, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher des deux belligérants, s'apprêtant à les séparer l'un de l'autre dès l'instant où le pugilat finirait par éclater, mais l'aura d'hostilité qui émanait d'un commissaire comme d'un détective avait un degré d'intensité suffisante pour maintenir leurs alliés respectifs à la lisière de l'hésitation.

Aura qui décrut légèrement dans un soupir.

« Je ne vais pas chercher à vous contredire mais... Objectivement... L'intérêt de votre fille à mon égard... il s'était manifesté avant son incarcération... »

Des mots que le détective fût forcé de ravaler dans un gargouillement lorsque la poigne de fer d'un père lui souleva les pieds au dessus du sol.

« Ryuzaki... J'en aie croisé aussi des criminels... de votre type... Sous prétexte qu'une jeune fille avait eu le faiblesse de manifester de l'intérêt à leur égard, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, ou pire, avait eu le malheur leur donner cette impression, ils s'imaginaient très vite que ça leur octroyait _tout_ les droits... Certains étaient aussi choqués que vous quand on prenait la peine de leur expliquer que la demoiselle n'était pas aussi consentante qu'ils avaient pu le penser... Je vous avouerais que j'avais du mal, _beaucoup_ de mal à conserver mon professionnalisme à leur égard... Il y a des crimes qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de supporter quand vous avez deux filles qui vous attendent à votre domicile... Parce qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer le jour où elles pourraient en être les victimes...Dieu merci, grâce à vous, je n'ai plus besoin de me l'imaginer... Non... »

Une hyperbole se rapprochait dangereusement du domaine du possible. Ce n'était plus à un policier que le détective faisait face, et plus seulement un père, mais également son futur meurtrier... En tout cas, il ne doutait pas que la prochaine tentative de mettre fin à ses jours ne viendrait certainement pas de la fille, cette fois...

Diagnostic que partageaient l'ensemble des spectateurs du drame, si bien que Watari comme les inspecteurs avaient commencé à glisser discrètement la main sous leur vestons tout en se fusillant mutuellement du regard, les policiers faisant comprendre au majordome qu'il n'était pas le seul à être déterminé à faire usage d'une arme à feu s'il fallait en venir à cette extrémité pour défendre la vie de son supérieur.

Tension qui se figea dans un soupir quand un vieillard s'interposa entre un commissaire de police et son vieil ami, tournant le dos au premier pour poser la main sur le bras du second.

« Monsieur Yagami. Avant que la situation n'atteigne le point de non retour, et au risque de subir un sort analogue à mon collègue, est-ce que vous seriez disposé à m'écouter de votre côté ? »

D'interminables secondes s'étirèrent avant que Soichiro ne se décide à relâcher la tension que ses bras exerçaient sur le col du détective, sans se décider à desserrer les doigts pour autant, consentant tout juste à laisser son prisonnier reprendre un embryon de souffle.

« J'ai pris la peine de m'entretenir avec vous...au sujet de Light... et vous avez eu l'honnêteté de confirmer mes doutes au lieu de disculper votre employeur, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre de votre part... Alors je peux vous accorder de prendre sa défense... mais si vous vous rétractez... »

Roger secoua la tête tout en joignant les extrémités de ses doigts.

« Non. Je ne vais pas nier l'évidence. Votre fille est clairement un cas d'école en matière de syndrome de Stockholm. Mon diagnostic s'accorde avec votre expérience en la matière. Néanmoins, je vais me permettre d'en souligner les limites, ou plutôt ce qui se situe au delà, de l'autre côté de la barrière, quand on cesse d'aborder les choses dans la perspective des victimes. Le syndrome de Stockholm à son équivalent symétrique, le syndrome de Lima. Vous avez pris au sérieux mon diagnostic quand il résonnait avec votre intuition, en contrepartie, pourriez-vous en faire de même avec un diagnostic qui risque fort de vous paraître des plus contre-intuitifs ? »

Soichiro plissa les yeux en direction de l'entomologiste, s'efforçant malgré tout de cantonner son hostilité à l'hypothèse formulée plutôt qu'à celui qui la proposait à son examen.

« Vous pensez me convaincre qu'il s'imagine _sincèrement_ prendre à cœur le bien être de sa victime ? Je peux vous concéder ce point, docteur. Je ne suis pas aveugle... Ou en tout cas, je m'efforce de ne pas être aveuglé par mes émotions... avec un succès variable... Mais cela ne change pas grand chose à l'affaire, votre petit protégé avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour en faire de même de son côté... »

« Si je vous accordais cette concession, vous devriez m'accorder en retour que votre fille était assez intelligente pour comprendre la nature de sa situation et de la réponse émotionnelle qu'elle suscitait chez elle. Je subodore que c'est effectivement le cas, et là encore, cela ne change pas grand chose à l'affaire, si je peux emprunter vos mots... Avoir conscience du syndrome de Stockholm ne vous procure aucune immunité. Bien au contraire, cela peut vous donner l'illusion d'y être immunisé alors que vous y succombez graduellement... »

Le commissaire agrippa de plus belle le sweater d'un détective pour éviter d'en venir aux mains avec son subordonné.

« Ne prenez _surtout_ pas le risque d'aller blâmer la _victime_... Ceux qui s'abaissent à ce niveau suscitent autant de sympathie à mes yeux que ceux qu'ils essaient de protéger... »

Fermant les yeux pour se mettre à l'abri du regard lourd de menace qu'un père dardait dans sa direction, le britannique demeura néanmoins dans sa position, au sens propre comme au figuré, quitte à se mettre à portée des poings de son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien, au risque de susciter une ire des plus compréhensible, c'est pourtant ce que je vais devoir faire... Même si je me doute parfaitement que jouer les accusateurs de Dieu comporte infiniment plus de risque que de me faire l'avocat du Diable. »

Sous-entendu qui percuta le père de plein fouet, le poussant à écarquiller les yeux devant ce qui lui apparaissait comme une provocation des plus incommensurable...mais la suggestion n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd quand elle avait résonné à celle du policier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous...cherchez...à me dire ? »

« Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir. »

Question qui s'adressait aussi bien à un détective qu'à un policier, les unissant un bref instant dans une expression identique tandis que le même vieillard se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

« Dois-je vous rappeler _qui_ a suggéré, non, exigé l'incarcération de votre fille en tout premier lieu ? »

Là encore, l'observation avait été décoché en direction de deux personnes, quand bien même le britannique focalisait son regard sur son compatriote.

« C'est un point avec lequel je m'accorde avec la patiente que vous m'avez assigné. On peut réellement se demander lequel des deux a enfermé l'autre avec lui dans cette cellule. Ambiguïté qui semble s'accentuer progressivement. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'elle se dissipe à la fin, mais je ne pense pas que la réponse soit celle que vous vous imaginez, Ryuzaki. »

Posant la main sur celle d'un commissaire de police, le détective s'arracha à son étreinte d'un geste sec pour se tourner vers le médecin. Le policier n'avait pas rechigné de son côté, sa rancœur temporairement reléguée à la périphérie par l'ennemi commun qui s'avançait sur le devant de la scène. Un ennemi qu'on ne pouvait pas balayer du revers de la main pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une mauvaise conscience n'aurait pas manqué de prendre le relais si on prenait le risque de lui faire ravaler ses suggestions...

« Elle n'avait plus le choix, Roger. Je l'avais acculé au pied du mur. A ce stade de l'investigation, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, très peu de temps, avant qu'elle ne finisse entre ces murs. Elle le savait, elle n'a fait que me devancer... Alors n'allez pas suggérer que tout cela faisait partie de son plan... »

« Hmm-hmmm... Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de notre entretien ? Nous avions évoqué la manière dont elle avait modifié les horaires de ses exécutions dès l'instant où vous aviez suggéré à la police qu'elles se recoupaient avec l'emploi du temps d'une lycéenne... Un mouvement de sa part qui m'apparaissait des plus stupide... Loin de dissiper vos doutes, cela constituait la meilleure confirmation possible de leur fondement, en plus de dévoiler ses liens avec les forces d'investigations avant même d'en avoir exploité le potentiel. Analyse qui n'était pas la vôtre si je me rappelle bien... Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de rafraîchir ma mémoire, vous savez ce que c'est avec l'âge... »

Ryuzaki n'était pas dupe de l'expression faussement sénile du vieillard qui se caressait le menton devant lui.

« ...son objectif était précisément de m'offrir une piste pointant dans sa direction... Une piste que je ne pouvais _pas_ ignorer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fausse piste ou d'un _red herring_... »

« Hmm-hmm. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être le plus grand détective de la planète... Encore moins la malchance d'être la seule criminelle que vous semblez juger à votre hauteur. En conséquence, j'apprécierais que vous me fassiez bénéficier de vos lumières sur ses agissements... Pourquoi s'amuser, si je peux user de ce terme, à massacrer la totalité des agents du FBI que vous aviez assigné à la surveillance de vos propres alliés ? Là encore, cela n'avait aucune chance de dissiper vos soupçons, bien au contraire, elle ne pouvait pas vous offrir de meilleure confirmation que vous étiez sur la bonne direction... »

Un soupir écarta les lèvres du métis tandis qu'il se retrouvait emprisonné dans l'ombre du détective le plus talentueux de sa génération, sentant ses propres déductions s'enrouler autour de sa gorge tel un garrot au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait...

« Elle prenait la menace au sérieux... Très au sérieux... D'où ce paradoxe. Il était plus avantageux pour elle de me dévoiler des informations que de chercher à les dissimuler. De cette manière, elle pouvait contrôler la direction de mes investigations, me forçant à pénétrer sur son propre terrain au lieu de rester sagement à l'abri... Un petit flirt des plus délicat... En dévoiler juste assez à mes yeux pour capter mon intérêt, tout en continuant de dissimuler l'essentiel, pour me pousser à me rapprocher en personne et m'emparer de ce qu'elle me faisait miroiter... Jouer son propre jeu, selon les règles qu'elle avait édicté, tout en prétendant que c'était à mon propre jeu qu'elle se laissait prendre...»

« Si c'est réellement un jeu, et l'éternel guerre entre les sexe en est un, effectivement, alors je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'elle est en train de _gagner._ Vous pouvez-vous réfugier dans le déni autant qu'il vous plaira, mais je suis bien obligé de vous le dire... Au vu de ce que j'ai pu observer de l'autre côté de cette vitre, et je vous parle des _dernières heures_ , pas des dernières minutes de votre petit tête à tête... ce n'est définitivement pas vous qui teniez le cap de cette conversation... Vous allez prétendre que c'était simplement de la complaisance, et c'est peut-être comme ça que les choses vous apparaissent, mais si vous prenez la peine d'écouter un observateur extérieur à défaut d'être impartial, laissez-moi vous dire que la réalité ne plaide pas en votre faveur. Elle repousse un peu plus les limites, L... ce n'est même plus de jour en jour à ce stade... Si Watari ne s'était pas décidé à l'interrompre, non, à _vous_ interrompre puisqu'il fait bien être à deux dans ce genre de jeu, elle les aurait aboli _complètement_... si ce n'est déjà le cas... Elle n'a même pas eu besoin de vous suggérer de garder cette chaîne à votre poignet. Cette fois, c'est vous qui avez devancé les désirs de votre adversaire...»

Un poing se serra jusqu'à faire blanchir les articulations d'un détective, faisant cliqueter les maillons de la chaîne suspendu à son poignet, tandis qu'il contemplait littéralement les conclusions de son subordonné.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, Roger. Cette criminelle est totalement _impuissante_ sans le nom de sa victime, et je ne suis pas disposé à lui donner la dernière pièce de son puzzle. Elle est isolée de sa complice. Complètement isolée du reste du monde. La seule personne à courir des risques dans cette cellule, ce n'est certainement pas celui qui en détient les clés, mais celle qui m'a invité à en refermer la porte derrière elle. »

« Les clés de cette cellule, hmm ? Vous avez _négocié_ celle de cette paire de menottes si je ne m'abuse, pour la lui restituer à la fin, sans faire de même avec la chaîne qu'elle verrouillait... et si elle vous suggérait de franchir à nouveau la porte de cette cellule, votre premier réflexe serait d'obtempérer... »

Prophétie que le vieillard illustra en pointant une vitre du regard... et de l'autre côté du miroir, ce n'était plus le reflet d'un détective qui pressait la main sur sa surface, l'invitant silencieusement à en faire de même. Suggestion qui avait la douceur d'une faveur qu'on quémandait timidement et la tonalité d'un ordre, raison pour laquelle Ryuzaki y succomba, alors même qu'il ne faisait qu'ajouter un argument de plus aux accusations qui l'encerclaient de toute part, se reflétant dans les yeux de trois policiers et de deux britanniques, regards en coin qui s'éclipsaient complètement derrière celui d'une adolescente tandis qu'elle appuyait son front sur la barrière qui la séparait de celui d'un métis.

« _Qui_ dirige cette investigation à l'instant présent, Ryuzaki ? Je pense que vous n'avez pas à chercher la réponse bien loin, vous l'avez littéralement sous les yeux... »

Même si la frontière de verre qui s'interposait entre leur deux visages ne pouvait être franchi que dans une seule direction, la sienne, elle s'obstinait à demeurer inexistante à celle qui se dressait de l'autre côté. Une fois encore, les abysses le contemplaient en retour, et le lui faisaient sentir, tandis qu'il se sentait inexorablement entraîné dans leurs profondeurs pour s'y perdre...

« Quant aux risques encourus... Vous vous fourvoyez sur leur nature, comme les motivations de votre criminelle... Elle ne cherche pas à vous tuer, Ryuzaki... Vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte avec la divinité que vous vous êtes amusés à blasphémer en public... Je ne sais pas s'il faut blâmer l'éternelle nature féminine... A moins que Dieu, ou à tout le moins celui qui revendique ce statut, partage l'opinion de son prédécesseur en la matière... En accordant plus de valeur au mouton noir susceptible de se repentir qu'au 99 brebis restées sagement dans l'ombre de leur berger...Mais elle ne contentera pas de votre mort... Certains criminels parviennent à poursuivre leur entreprise du fond de leur cellule, c'est le cas de celle-ci du reste, et si le _statu quo_ demeure, la situation ne va pas perdurer, elle ira en s'aggravant... »

Un soupir embua la vitre tandis qu'un va-et-vient avait repris, unissant de part et d'autre de la barrière ceux qu'elle maintenait séparés l'un de l'autre. Quelques millimètres, c'est tout ce qui s'obstinait à s'interposer entre lui et les lèvres qui avaient glissé le long des siennes, il y a si peu de temps... Si peu de temps, mais cela lui paraissait déjà une éternité.

Oui, elle était en train de gagner... Si ce n'était déjà le cas... Difficile de nier l'évidence quand elle vous faisait de l'œil de cette manière.

« Monsieur Yagami estime visiblement que vous tournez autour de sa fille d'un peu trop près à son goût... Jugement que partage également Watari pour des raisons diamétralement opposées... ou peut-être pas tant que ça justement, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais... Si on peut me permettre de rendre un jugement de Salomon en la matière, je pense effectivement qu'il serait de l'intérêt de tous que vous rétablissiez un semblant de distance avec votre suspecte... »

Ryuzaki pivota en direction de ses deux compatriotes sans s'écarter de la vitre pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, Roger ? De la libérer ? En mon âme et conscience, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque... et même si je ne doute pas qu'il lui en coûtera beaucoup de l'admettre, le père de notre prisonnière partagera mon point de vue... A moins que les dernières minutes de cette investigations n'aient balayé à ses yeux les mois qui les ont précédés... »

Soichiro crispa ses poings avant de les relâcher, tandis qu'un détective se reflétait aux côté de sa fille dans les yeux du policier qu'il interrogeait du regard.

« Je...ne sais plus quoi penser... de cette affaire... Raison pour laquelle je ne me sens plus en état de me prononcer... Néanmoins, je maintiendrais ma position sur un point... Il faut vous éloigner de ma fille... »

« Il n'y a que trois alternatives, monsieur Yagami. Une criminelle peut être condamnée, disculpée ou emprisonnée... Si les deux premières options sont inenvisageables, il faudra bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la relier au monde extérieur... à moins que vous ne préfériez la voir dépérir entre les quatre murs de ce qui sera son tombeau après avoir été sa cellule... Et si je ne suis plus en état de faire la liaison, alors il faudra vous poser la question... _Qui_ prendra ma place ? Vous, commissaire ? Vous savez pertinemment que vous courrez autant de risques que moi, sinon plus... »

Même s'il garda le silence, la manière dont un père avait incliné la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard d'un détective ou d'un entomologiste constituait le plus parlant des aveux.

« Vous, Matsuda ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler le dénouement de votre dernière confrontation avec cette criminelle ? »

L'intéressé n'avait pas pris la peine d'acquiescer, ce n'était aucunement nécessaire. De son côté, Aizawa s'écarta d'un porte en comprimant ses lèvres entre ses dents, prêt à se substituer à un collègue.

« Vous avez une fille, inspecteur... et si je vous enferme avec celle de votre supérieur, je ne doute pas qu'il ne faudra que quelques jours pour que vous éprouviez des difficultés à faire la différence avec celle qui vous attend au foyer... »

Pique qui avait fait mouche, renforçant la pression que les dents d'un policier exerçait sur sa propre chair.

Watari avait commencé à s'avancer à son tour avant d'être fusillé par deux regards, celui d'un père et celui...qui aurait pu être un fils...

« Je ne doute pas que vous soyez capable de la remettre en place, si nécessaire cette criminelle... mais nous avons vu de quelle manière. Vous êtes _définitivement_ recalé à l'examen. Je me moque des conclusions que vous ou Roger pouvez tirer de la limite que je vous assigne. D'ailleurs en parlant de vous, Roger...»

Les regards de l'assistance convergèrent en direction de la dernière personne susceptible de s'interposer entre un détective et la criminelle qu'il avait capturé...et le captivait en retour.

« Il n'y aucune fibre paternelle qu'elle puisse s'amuser à faire vibrer, Ryuzaki. Et à la différence de mon collègue, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'assigner des limites à ne pas franchir avec cette patiente. Si vous m'accusez de la sous-estimer, dois-je vous rappeler qui vous a invité à cesser de le faire de votre côté?»

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du métis en réponse à l'expression faussement affable que lui adressait son interlocuteur.

« Je ne peux pas vous contredire...ou si peu, Roger... Si peu... Vous savez, je vais ajouter un peu d'eau à votre moulin... L'espace d'un instant, je l'ai confondu avec un autre criminel...ou un autre détective selon le point de sa carrière envisagé. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant... mais je crains fort qu'il se prolongera à vos yeux quand vous arriverez à ce stade... si vous n'y êtes pas déjà parvenu... »

Tout en se dépouillant de sa bonhomie, l'entomologiste brisa la ligne reliant ses yeux à ceux de son protégé, donnant à une patiente l'opportunité de se refléter à la surface.

« Si je dois vous offrir une concession en retour... Je commence effectivement à me lasser de voir le monde se réduire à un éternel recommencement. Voir les esprits les plus brillants de leur génération s'autodétruire faute d'avoir pu se hisser à la hauteur du standard qu'ils s'étaient fixé, il n'y a pas de spectacle plus désespérant... Malheureusement pour vous, c'est une arme à double-tranchant, puisque ce spectacle se déroule des deux côtés de cette vitre. »

« Vous êtes libre de vous en désoler autant qu'il vous plaira, mais ça ne répondra pas à la question pour autant. _Une seule personne_ peut faire l'aller et retour des deux côtés de cette fameuse vitre. Et vous êtes la dernière alternative possible. Vous souhaitez réellement la vivre de près, votre petite tragédie, Roger ? D'aussi près que moi ? »

Quand bien même le vieillard secoua la tête, la capitulation n'était que partielle si on en jugeait au sourire qu'il adressa à son protégé, l'instant suivant.

« Il y a un malentendu, je ne prétends pas me substituer au détective. Je vous laisse bien volontiers conserver ce rôle jusqu'au bout de votre investigation. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu rendre un jugement de Salomon en la matière. Je n'aurais pas le cœur de couper la patiente de son dernier lien avec le monde extérieur...et vous serez libre de l'interroger à loisir, autant qu'il vous plaira et de la manière que vous jugerez appropriée... Tout ce que je vous demanderais sera de conserver vos distances. Je n'exigerais pratiquement rien en la matière...Le strict minimum possible... Juste la distance d'une vitre... Cela ne demandera pas grand chose, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter ce quartier général, il y a une cellule parfaitement appropriée à ce que j'ai suggéré... »

Possibilité que Ryuzaki contempla silencieusement tandis qu'elle se superposait à celle qui se retrouverait exilée du mauvais côté de la frontière. Le temps des atermoiements touchait à sa fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait l'inviter à franchir le seuil de cette cellule, faute de pouvoir y demeurer éternellement aux côtés d'une adolescente... Cellule qui n'ouvrirait ses portes que devant une innocente...ou une condamnée qu'il faudrait escorter jusqu'à son peloton d'exécution... Si peu de temps pour trancher entre les deux alternatives... d'autant plus qu' _aucune_ ne lui convenait...


	31. Tooryanse I

****Tooryanse I****

 **Un chapitre dédicacé à TzviaAriella, qui l'a en grande partie inspiré par son chef d'œuvre, _This is how I Disappear,_ sans doute la fanfiction Death Note la plus marquante que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire. Peut-être que pour payer ma dette, un jour, je demanderais à l'auteure la permission de la traduire dans la langue de Molière.**

 _« To introduce amour is to clutter up a purely intellectual experience with irrelevant sentiment. The business in hand is to bring a criminal to the bar of justice, not to bring a lovelorn couple to the hymeneal altar._ _»_

 ** **-3éme régle de Van Dine****

 _Passez, passez_ _  
_ _Où conduit cet étroit sentier ?_ _  
_ _Du sanctuaire Tenjin est-ce le sentier ?_ _  
_ _Voudriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous laisser un instant._ _  
_ _Ceux qui n'ont rien à y faire ne peuvent pas passer_ _  
_ _Cet enfant a maintenant sept ans_ _  
_ _Nous allons faire une offrande pour lui_ _  
_ _Passer est sans danger, revenir est effrayant_ _  
_ _Même si c'est effrayant, passez, passez._

 ** **-**** **T** **ooryanse** ** **(comptine japonaise)****

 **-:-**

Un homme se rend auprès d'un vieux rabbin et lui dit:  
\- J'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai pris une grave décision, j'ai décidé de mourir.  
\- Ce n'est pas une solution, lui dit le rabbin.  
Le jeune homme s'en va, et revient une semaine plus tard en disant:  
\- Vous aviez raison. J'ai bien réfléchis et j'ai décidé de vivre.  
\- Ce n'est pas une solution, lui dit le rabbin.  
\- Mais vous m'avez dit que mourir n'était pas une solution ! Maintenant vous me dites que vivre n'est pas une solution. Alors quelle est la solution ?  
Le rabbin lui répond :  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une solution ?

-:-

Plaisanterie qui avait laissé la trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'un entomologiste avant qu'ils ne les dissimulent derrière sa tasse de thé... Plaisanterie qui s'était écrasé sur un mur de silence, arrachant tout juste un toussotement ici et là en guise d'éclat de rire ou d'applaudissement poli.

Condamnation silencieuse qui accentua le sourire du vieillard.

 _ **Une histoire qui avait déjà rencontré un succès mitigé auprès des deux dernières personnes à qui je l'avais raconté... Une adolescente l'avait apprécié...Elle avait même eu le cœur à en rire... Ce n'était pas le cas de son détective... Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie pour lui... mais une énigme... Une énigme qui s'obstinait à le défier sans qu'il parvienne à trouver la réponse appropriée... et le temps pressait...Il le pressait de plus en plus...**_

 _ **Libérer une meurtrière ? Exécuter une innocente ? Réponses qui étaient bien évidemment exclues... Emprisonner l'innocente et le criminelle dans la même prison, peut-être en compagnie d'un chaton, en partie pour l'ironie, en partie pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de la solitude, tandis qu'on refermerait le couvercle de cette boite qui deviendrait son cercueil ? Oh, il l'avait envisagé cette solution... Il l'avait même proposé à un père... Au tout début, c'était entre les murs d'un asile qu'il pensait installer Kira... En cours de route, il a envisagé de l'emmener finir ses jours au sein d'un orphelinat... Cet orphelinat... Quitte à substituer une alliance à la chaîne d'une paire de menottes...**_

 _ **Un châtiment adéquat après tout... Depuis la nuit des temps, le mariage était la sentence la plus approprié aux relations extra-conjugales... Malheureusement, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, le consentement de la belle n'était pas suffisant...**_

 _ **Quoi de plus normal ? Pour glisser l'anneau au doigt d'une demoiselle, hehe, et a fortiori, glisser le doigt dans l'anneau que vous offrait la demoiselle, la moindre des choses était d'obtenir la permission paternelle en premier lieu...**_

 _ **Mais nos tourtereaux avaient brûlé les étapes, justement... Au nez et à la barbe du principal concerné pour couronner le tout...**_

 _ **Orihime et Hikoboshi étaient toujours autorisés à demeurer l'un en face de l'autre malgré tout, de part et d'autre de la voie lactée... et une simple vitre peut sembler embrasser l'horizon tout entier quand elle sépare deux personnes...**_

 _ **Histoire bien triste, mais ce n'était pas une tragédie pour autant... Après tout, vous en connaissez la suite, le père s'était laissé fléchir par les larmes de sa fille...au point de lui autoriser à retrouver son soupirant... Pour une journée toute entière dans la légende d'origine... Une seule nuit en tout et pour tout dans le cas d'un détective et d'une criminelle...**_

 _ **Une seule nuit en tout et pour tout... Mais la plus importante de toute... la dernière... Lui aurait-il accordé autrement ?**_

-:- **  
**

Elle s'était efforcé de rester debout pendant son plaidoyer, quitte à s'appuyer des deux mains sur cette vitre qui la séparait d'un commissaire de police.

Une vitre qui serait resté de marbre face à l'impact d'une balle de revolver, une frontière suffisamment hermétique pour absorber le moindre son qui en aurait caressé la surface, condamnant sa prisonnière au silence si les micros comme les haut parleurs qui équipaient la cellule venaient à être mis hors tension, donnant au timbre de sa voix la tonalité d'un lointain écho tandis qu'elle résonnait aux oreilles de son interlocuteur.

Une frontière qui représentait néanmoins une nette amélioration aux yeux de l'adolescente par rapport à la dernière qui s'était interposé devant un détective quand il avait franchi la porte d'une cellule. Ce n'était plus son reflet qui lui faisait face, elle était autorisée à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, son nouveau geôlier.

« J'apprécie la sollicitude... Vraiment... Mais elle arrive un peu _tard_ , tu ne crois pas ? Pour ne pas dire _trop_ tard... »

La voix de sa fille, ou plutôt l'écho qui faisait vibrer les haut parleurs situés du bon côté de la cellule, il avait soulevé une vague d'amertume qui avait eue les dimensions d'un tsunami aux yeux d'un père... Nul besoin de l'expérience d'un commissaire de police pour déchiffrer le sous-entendu.

Avant de séparer une adolescente de son amant, il aurait peut-être fallu séparer une prisonnière de son tortionnaire, que la même personne ait assumé les deux rôles ne changeait _rien_ à l'affaire aux yeux de sa progéniture, quand bien même cela changeait _tout_ aux yeux de celui qui lui avait donné le jour...

Mieux valait tard que jamais ? Elle aurait répliqué en rajoutant à nouveau le même qualificatif derrière ce mot qu'elle jugeait effectivement des plus approprié à sa décision... Tard... _Trop_ tard...

« Oui... Il est arrivé bien tard, ce père indigne qui t'avais abandonné au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin... Tu es en droit de le lui reprocher... Je doute même que tu le lui pardonnes, un jour... et quand bien même mon juge m'accorderait sa grâce, je n'aurais ni le droit ni le cœur de l'accepter... »

Soichiro s'était efforcé de le contempler les yeux dans les yeux, ce juge qui la condamnait. Ce juge qu'il condamnait. La moindre des choses...

« Rassures-toi sur ce point, je suis moins disposée que jamais à te l'accorder ce pardon que tu n'as plus le cœur à me réclamer... Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te soulagerais de tes responsabilités, va, mais j'aimerais en retour que tu m'en accorde un minimum de cette responsabilité qui te pèse tellement... Pas grand chose, vraiment, juste assez pour prendre mes propres décisions sur les affaires qui ne concernent que _moi_... Oh, je sais bien que les pères ont toujours du mal à réaliser que la fillette qu'il protégeait des prédateurs a laissé la place à une adulte... Une adulte qui ne demande pas grand chose, juste une _chambre à soi_ , dont elle est libre de refermer la porte derrière celui qu'elle veut, quitte à la faire au nez de son ange-gardien, qui n'a de toutes façons aucune envie de voir ce que je dissimulerais derrière... »

Un soupir s'élança par dessus la ligne de peinture rouge qui s'étendait à un mètre d'une vitre, pour marquer la distance de sécurité à respecter vis à vis de celle qu'ils avaient emprisonné de l'autre côté.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de te le laisser, cet embryon de responsabilité si cher à ton cœur... Mais nous en avons parlé. Tu n'es _plus_ en état de faire ce genre de choix, en tout cas vis à vis d'une certaine personne... »

La sincérité comme la sollicitude dont il avait enrobé une interdiction, elles s'étaient dissoutes instantanément dans l'océan de haine qui se pressait contre une frontière transparente sans refluer par derrière pour autant, bien au contraire.

« Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que vous vous l'imaginez... Est-ce que tu penses que je suis suffisamment idiote pour ne pas avoir conscience de ma situation ? »

Le policier secoua la tête.

« Que tu en aie conscience ou non ne change rien à l'affaire... Je ne cherche pas à te retirer quoique ce soit... Mais je ne suis pas en droit de te laisser faire des choix que tu seras amenés à regretter quand tu seras à nouveau en position de les faire ou non... »

Constat qui amena une adolescente le front d'une adolescente à percuter une vitre, avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser le long de la surface transparente pour tomber à genoux devant le principal responsable de son exil.

Si les haut-parleurs de la cellule étaient restés hors tension, des sanglots se seraient reflétés aux yeux d'un père en plus du corps frémissant qu'ils faisaient tressaillir par intermittence... mais c'était bel et bien un gloussement qui bruissaient dans ses tympans. Un rire incongrue dont les éclats semblaient être de verre au vu de la manière dont ils déchiquetaient le cœur de celui qui les entendait.

« Regret...ter ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais regretter ? Qu'est ce qui me resteras à regretter ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de regretter quoi que ce soit, dis moi ? Les défuntes n'ont plus grand choses à regretter... Enfin, si, une infinité de choses en vérité, celles qu'elles n'ont plus l'occasion de faire, et moi je ne t'en demande qu' _une seule_...Les démentes ne sont plus en état de regretter quoi que ce soit non plus... et en admettant que je garde toute ma tête si tu me laisses au fond de cette cellule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Eh...hehe... Tu tiens tant que ça à me condamner à la chasteté, faute d'avoir pu mettre ma virginité à l'abri ? Oh, je sais bien que Ryuzaki n'est pas le dernier homme sur terre, mais aux yeux de sa prisonnière... c'est pourtant ce qu'il est en pratique... Ah, mais tu t'imagines que c'est justement pour ça que... Ah...haha... »

Demeurant sur ses genoux, l'adolescente pivota la tête en direction du principal concerné de leurs tractations, en dehors de sa propre personne, laissant un sourire se refléter à la surface d'une vitre pour se superposer au sien, y rajoutant une couche supplémentaire de tristesse.

« Non, ce n'est pas le seul homme sur terre... mais c'est le seul qui me reste... En fait, le seul dont j'ai encore envie... ou plutôt, le seul dont j'ai _vraiment_ eu envie dans toute ma vie, quand bien même mon tout dernier sera loin, _très loin_ , d'avoir été le tout premier... Mais je suppose que tu te passerais bien de ce genre de précisions, hein, papa ? Elle doit rester immaculée, ta fille, quitte à la mettre sous verre pour s'en assurer... Mais je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, tu sais... Je ne l'ai jamais été...et je n'ai jamais...voulu l'être...»

Soichiro desserra les lèvres avant de se rétracter pour les mordiller. Que faire et surtout que dire ? Il avait l'autorité pour la protéger d'un détective, cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant celle d'ouvrir les portes de sa prison... et à tout prendre, il préférait escorter sa fille jusqu'à l'autel pour l'abandonner à son ancien tortionnaire, que de l'escorter jusqu'à l'échafaud pour la laisser seul à seul avec son bourreau...

« Quand la souris est prise au piège, de toutes façons, qu'est ce que ça lui coûte de dévorer l'insignifiant bout de lardon qu'on lui a laissé au fond de sa cage ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte, hein ? »

Faute de pouvoir établir son innocence, et faute d'avoir la force d'assumer sa condamnation, quel choix lui restait-il en dehors de celui de sa prison ? Et si c'était le cas, ne pouvait-il pas avoir le cœur de lui offrir la prison qu'elle avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause ?

« La condamnée à mort peut au moins avoir le luxe de savourer son tout dernier repas, ou sa toute dernière nuit en paix, non ? Et si vous tenez tant que ça à me condamner à vivre, vous pourriez au moins avoir la clémence de me laisser l'aimer cette prison... même s'il a fallu me torturer pour que je me décide à le faire...»

Faute de pouvoir transpercer une adolescente du regard pour la ramener à l'ordre, un père trouva la force de lui faire face.

« Light... Tu n'es pas condamnée à mort... »

Une observation qui s'était voulu ferme au point de ne pas laisser la place à la moindre contestation, mais qui avait vibré au point d'avoir la tonalité d'un plaidoyer, étirant le pli moqueur qui flottait sur le visage d'une criminelle.

« Oh que si... La seule différence, c'est la durée de mon agonie...On peut passer une vie entière à mourir, tu sais... Je le fais depuis plusieurs années en vérité... »

Un soupir embua la vitre d'une cellule, avant qu'un prisonnière ne l'essuie du revers de la manche pour lever les yeux vers le père qui la contemplait.

« Toute les nuits qui me restent à vivre... Je vous les laissent toutes... Que vous m'en accordiez trop peu...ou beaucoup trop...vraiment beaucoup trop... est ce qu'en échange, vous pouvez m'autoriser à en garder... une toute dernière ? La toute dernière... En me laissant la passer dans une chambre, plutôt qu'une cellule...Peut-être que c'est déjà trop demander, je le sais bien... Mais...je ne te demanderais...plus rien...après ça... Alors s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... »

Ce n'était définitivement plus un juge qui s'appuyait sur la paroi de sa prison pour la marteler de son verdict vis à vis de celui qui se tenait de l'autre côté, elle avait laissé la place à une condamnée qui s'agenouillait face au magistrat pour lui quémander le peu de clémence qu'il pouvait encore témoigner à son égard...

Plaidoyer qui mourut sur les lèvres d'une adulte... une adulte qui se rétractait progressivement derrière la fillette qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être, en tout cas aux yeux d'un commissaire de police... Une fillette dont la voix vibrait à nouveau par delà la distance formée aussi bien par les années que par la frontière coupant sa cellule en deux part égales...

 _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse _

Une comptine qui avait gambadé si souvent dans l'atmosphère d'un foyer, unissant les lèvres comme les mains de deux parents tandis que leurs bras formaient une arche sous laquelle s'engouffraient deux sœurs l'une après l'autre...jusqu'au moment fugace où la chanson touchait à sa fin, autorisant les époux à baisser brusquement les bras pour emprisonner la perdante, et la maintenir captive dans la plus douce des étreintes, étreinte qui se prolongeait indéfiniment, ses deux geôliers s'obstinant à faire la sourde oreille aux protestations étouffées de la petite prisonnière...

Bien évidemment, il ne fallait que quelques instants pour que Sayu vienne prêter main forte à ses parents pour les aider à maintenir la récalcitrante en place tandis que son espace intime se retrouvait comprimé entre trois membres de sa famille jusqu'à disparaître complètement...

La plus mauvaise des perdantes insistait pour recommencer encore et encore, allant jusqu'à accuser la cadette de tricher, poussant cette dernière à darder la pointe de sa langue en direction d'une moue renfrognée. Mais il n'y eut jamais qu'une seule gagnante en tout et pour tout... Que ce soit au cours du septième anniversaire de Light, de celui de Sayu, ou de toutes les répétitions qui eurent lieu entre les deux...

Tellement de moments de douceurs reliés par le fil du même souvenir tandis que l'écho d'une chanson le faisait vibrer... Un écho qui faisait résonner une note de tristesse dans l'atmosphère d'une cellule tandis que les derniers mots d'une comptine prenaient un sens nouveau...

 _Voudriez-vous bien nous laisser passer s'il vous plaît ?_

Ce n'était plus une enfant qui lui adressait cette demande... Ou plutôt si, une gamine qui avait fait trembler le monde entier, et demandait simplement à ce qu'on laisse son petit camarade de jeu la rejoindre, même si ce n'était que le temps que la chanson qui lèverait la barrière touche à sa fin...

 _Goyou no nai mono toosha senu_

Entraîné par sa mémoire comme sa fibre paternel, un policier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fredonner à son tour la comptine, s'efforçant lui aussi d'en changer la signification initiale.

 _Les gens qui n'ont rien à y faire ne peuvent pas passer_

C'était la mélancolie plus que l'autorité qui s'était exprimé par ce refus que la fille s'efforçait d'enterrer sous la suite de la comptine, en s'attardant plus particulièrement sur la fin.

 _Konokono nanatsu no oiwai ni  
O fuda wo osame ni mairimasu  
Ikiha yoi yoi kaeriha kowai _

_Aller est sans danger, sans danger...Revenir est effrayant_

Si facile de franchir les portes d'une prison, en effet, _terriblement_ facile, bien plus que ne se l'étaient imaginé le père comme la fille... Terrifiant d'effectuer le trajet dans l'autre sens quand la même prison recouvrait de son ombre toute l'existence d'une adolescente, qu'on l'autorise ou non à laisser la place à une vieillarde avant de quitter sa cellule, franchissant la frontière qui la séparait du néant... Terrifiant en effet... Là encore, bien plus que ne se l'étaient imaginé le père comme la fille..

Des larmes avaient encadrés l'ombre fragile qui se substituait à un sourire sur le visage d'une condamnée, alors que le dernier mot ouvrait la voie à un hoquet...

Elle le _suppliait_ de la faire sortir, alors même qu'elle était _terrifiée_ par ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur... mais si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'un détective soit autorisé à franchir la frontière de son côté, pour croiser, l'espace d'un instant, ou plutôt d'une nuit, celle qui ne retournerait _plus jamais_ dans sa cellule...

 _Kowai nagara mo tooooo...ryanse...too...ryanse._

 _Même si c'est effrayant, passez, passez_

Ou plutôt, _laissez-moi passer_... Laissez- _nous_ passer...

Des mots qu'un père n'avaient pas eu la force de fredonner de concert... Cela ne lui laissait pas pour autant celle de les contredire... D'autant plus que la comptine semblait bien déterminée à laisser son écho tourbillonner dans la conscience d'un policier en passant par les lèvres de sa fille, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lever la barrière... ou à la refermer pour de bon selon la perspective adoptée...

-:-

Un soupir caressa la surface du thé tandis qu'un vieillard voyait s'y refléter la scène auquel il avait eu l'occasion d'insister, cette scène dont l'écho lui revenait en mémoire.

 _ **Si vous succombez à la tentation de vous essayer à ce petit jeu entre ces murs ou dans les jardins qui les entourent... Cantonnez-vous à la variante britannique...Vous savez... London bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down... London bridge is falling down, my fair lady... Et encore... Non, il vaut mieux éviter de tenter le diable...**_

 _ **On vous autorise suffisamment de caprices ici pour vous refuser celui-ci... Ce n'est même pas une interdiction, du reste... Vous n'avez pas envie que le refrain se glisse dans la mauvaise oreille... Par exemple, celle d'un détective... Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce qu'une criminelle vous a devancé... Vous vous demandez quelles ont été les derniers mots de Kira au cours de son exécution ? Non ? Vous devriez, la réponse pourrait vous surprendre... C'était une comptine... Une comptine pour enfant de son pays natal...**_

 _ **Hmm ? Cela ne semble pas vous émouvoir pour autant ? Hehe, parce que vous vous imaginez déjà avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme qui a torturé notre détective, petits malins... Vous pensez qu'il avait trouvé le loophole de la promesse que lui avait arraché une criminelle...Il s'était engagé à presser la détente d'une arme... mais rien ne lui interdisait de glisser une balle à blanc dans la chambre du revolver...**_

 _ **Un petit jeu beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît... Vous ne risquez rien devant une innocente, mais devant cette criminelle là... Elle pourrait succomber à la tentation de vous agripper le cœur pour vous faire lâcher votre arme juste avant que vous n'en pressiez la détente... Réflexe des plus naturel, après tout de son point de vue, la balle n'était pas supposé être à blanc...**_

 _ **Et c'est bien ce qui s'est passé... Elle lui a agrippé le cœur de toutes ses forces à son détective... mais pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de presser la détente...**_

 _ **Rien de bien dramatique, me direz-vous... Bien au contraire... L'innocente ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie au cours de ce petit jeu cruel... Une exécution simulée, une libération bien réelle... Mais les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passée comme l'avait prévu notre petit tricheur... La libération était...réelle en un sens, j'imagine... Terriblement réelle... Tout comme l'exécution au final...**_

 _ **Il avait juste oublié un détail, le plus grand détective de la planète... Pour sa défense, le détail en question était invisible au commun des mortels... Derrière Kira, il y avait l'ombre d'un shinegami... et quand ils se décident à tuer leur victime, ils ne plaisantent pas... Ou plutôt si, mais ils ont ceci en commun avec les coreligionnaires de votre serviteur... Ils sont bien les seuls à rire de leurs propres plaisanterie...**_


	32. Prélude III

****Prélude III****

 _ _Hello, Nice to meet you  
you seem familiar  
Have I met you before?  
Goodbye, Sweetie  
Nice to see you  
Haven't talked in quite a while__

 _—_ _ _Circus-P, INsANITY__

-:-

Une ligne implicite s'étendait entre les deux étudiants qui se partageaient le podium, elle aurait pu marquer la différence entre le jour et la nuit, en plus de constituer la frontière le long de laquelle se déroulait l'éternelle guerre froide entre les deux sexes.

Si les résultats de l'examen n'avaient pas été offerts à la connaissance de l'assistance, le public aurait pu s'imaginer que les organisateurs de la cérémonie avaient soigneusement calculé la manière optimale d'éblouir leur spectateurs en leur présentant le contraste le plus violent possible.

A la fine fleur de l'élite qui déployait ses pétales sous la lumière d'une serre, ils avaient juxtaposés une plante sauvage qui avait réussi à percer le bitume pour se hisser péniblement à la lumière du jour.

Celle qui avait gravie les marches de l'estrade dans l'attitude d'une impératrice venu recevoir le mandat céleste, et dont l'aura comme le port altier dissolvaient la sobriété d'une longue robe écarlate pour lui donner l'allure d'une tenue d'apparat digne d'une reine, son ombre avait recouvert un _outsider_ qui semblait avoir été dérangé au saut du lit, conservant les vêtements froissés qu'il portait encore la veille, tandis qu'il s'avançait à sa suite, les mains dans les poches, le dos recourbé, traînant des pieds dans une démarche nonchalante qui achevait de faire de sa présence une anomalie.

Une adolescente avait lu son discours en lui donnant la sonorité d'un décret royal, celui qui se tenait à sa droite avait trébuché par intermittence sur un mot ou un autre, alors qu'il donnait l'impression de découvrir à l'instant le discours qu'il aurait du s'approprier au cours d'une répétition.

Aucune hostilité de part et d'autre entre ces deux univers qui se côtoyaient alors que tout les opposaient au premier regard. Dire de la première qu'elle fustigé le second d'un mépris quasiment palpable aurait été rehausser l'estime qu'elle témoignait à son compagnon de route. De fait, elle semblait ne pas avoir enregistré son existence.

En revanche, un regard en coin parcourait par intermittence la distance incommensurable qui séparait les deux antagonistes, un regard à sens unique où brillait une lueur d'intérêt qui contrastait avec l'ennui qui se lisait sur le visage d'un étudiant supposé.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il emboîta le pas à la jeune femme, le détective se décida à rompre la glace en murmurant quelques mots à son attention.

« Light Yagami... Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela fait un certains temps que je désirais te rencontrer face à face... »

Elle n'avait pas daigné se retourner dans sa direction.

« J'imagine que cela ne doit pas manquer de te surprendre... D'autant plus compréhensible que c'est notre première véritable rencontre... mais au cours du travail que j'ai effectué aux côté de ton père, ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer... Oh de loin, un peu trop loin à mon goût...même si tu aurais sans doute considéré que c'était d'un peu trop près si tu en avais eu conscience. »

Cette fois, elle avait consenti à accorder un regard un coin à celui qui s'installait à sa droite, s'accroupissant sur sa chaise après avoir glissé ses pieds hors des baskets dont les lacets n'avaient jamais été noués en premier lieu.

Pour le moment, l'adolescente lui donnait l'impression d'empaler un insecte au bout de son regard, et dans une expression qui n'était pas celle du britannique qu'un détective avait laissé derrière lui, dans l'ombre d''un orphelinat britannique.

« Hmm ? Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire. Là encore, c'est compréhensible. Mais je pense que je peux te convaincre de m'accorder un minimum de crédit. Confiance contre confiance. Je vais te confier un secret. Le genre de secret qui ne doit pas tomber dans l'oreille du premier venu...encore moins de la première venue... J'espère que tu prendras conscience de sa valeur, et que tu n'iras pas le divulguer au tout venant. Est-ce que tu es prête ? Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons assis, ou plutôt que tu sois assise quand je te le murmurerais... parce que, vois-tu, en vérité... »

Levant la main en direction du visage de sa camarade, le métis écarta une mèche de cheveux auburn, au déplaisir de sa propriétaire, avant d'enrouler ses doigts en cornet autour de son oreille pour la caresser d'un murmure.

« ... _je suis L_. »

Murmure imperceptible mais qui avait du avoir la sonorité d'une explosion nucléaire à la conscience d'une adolescente. Cette adolescente qui se reflétait à la surface de ses iris tandis qu'il enregistrait méthodiquement la plus infime de ses réactions à la révélation.

L'indifférence qui l'entourait comme un voile, elle n'avait pas volé en éclat d'un seul coup, non, mais elle se fracturait imperceptiblement, petit à petit. Les mains qu'elle avait ramené sur ses genoux se recroquevillaient inconsciemment pour adopter la forme de deux poings, une ondulation avait parcouru sa gorge, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de plusieurs millimètres non négligeables, un frémissement avait couru le long de ses doigts quand il avait effleuré le bras d'une jeune femme en écartant sa main.

Bien, elle le regardait d'un œil neuf à présent, quand bien même elle s'efforçait de garder la tête droite pour conserver un détective à l'extrême périphérie de son champs de vision. Ce détective qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, engloutissant une adolescente dans les abysses tout en étirant son propre sourire moqueur de l'index.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, le pourcentage séparant la fille d'un commissaire d'une meurtrière de masse se résorbait inexorablement, un calcul glacial qui pouvait se lire sur le visage du britannique comme sur un livre ouvert, d'autant plus qu'il faisait tout son possible pour que son interlocutrice déchiffre le fil de ses pensées tandis qu'il l'enroulait autour d'une jeune femme pour la capturer dans ses rets.

La tension s'accumula au cours d'un instant qui sembla s'étendre sur une longueur avoisinant l'éternité, de part et d'autre de la ligne invisible séparant le chat de la souris qu'il captivait par son seul regard, prélude à sa capture... mais au lieu de se relâcher au court de l'instant suivant, elle dévia brusquement de sa trajectoire.

Par un mouvement de balancier, les lèvres de l'une s'était étiré au fur et à mesure que celle de l'autre se rétractait, les sourires moqueur s'étaient succédé au lieu de s'échanger.

« Si je peux être honnête à mon tour... Moi aussi, je l'anticipais notre rencontre, face à face... Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... »

« Oh ? Est-ce que tu aurais eu l'occasion de m'observer de ton côté ?»

« D'une certaine manière, oui. Il y avait un écran de télévision pour s'interposer entre nous, après tout. »

Quelle était le sens des paroles sibyllines qu'elle lui murmurait en glissant sa main sur sa propre joue dans une expression rêveuse ? Faisait-elle référence au défi qu'il lui avait... Non, qu'il avait adressé à Kira, devant toute la population du Kanto ? Ou bien à la surveillance dont elle avait fait l'objet, il y a si peu de temps ?

Idée fantasque que le détective écrasa d'un coup de dent en même temps que son pouce. Il ne fallait pas confondre ses désirs avec la réalité. Une intuition, aussi intense soit-elle, ne pouvait se substituer aux raisonnements, qui restaient mutilés par de nombreuses zones d'ombre. Son objectif était de faire passer un examen à une suspecte, il était trop tôt pour la confrontation avec une meurtrière avérée.

L'échange entre un détective et la fille d'un commissaire s'avéra bref, cette dernière préférant quitter la conversation en laissant l'ambiguïté planer dans l'atmosphère, laissant la tension se dissoudre graduellement dans un brouillard d'ennui.

Tension qui se rétablit de manière instantanée, quelques minutes plus tard, au cours des dernières minutes d'agonie d'une cérémonie d'ouverture.

« Confiance contre confiance. Je suppose qu'à mon tour, je dois te confier quelque chose pour te prouver que je l'ai prise au sérieux, ta petite révélation. Si tu as eu la courtoisie de te dévoiler, la décence m'impose de te rendre la faveur. Néanmoins... Ce petit secret que je vais te confier. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe dans une oreille indiscrète...particulièrement si c'est celle d'un père. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de le garder pour toi ? »

Si l'ombre d'un sourire continuait de flotter sur les lèvres d'une adolescente tandis qu'elle les caressait du bout des doigts, le détective de son côté s'était dépourvue de toute jovialité, sincère ou feinte.

« Eh bien, je préfère ne pas m'engager. Tout dépend de la nature du secret après tout. »

L'expression de la jeune femme se fît plus énigmatique tandis qu'elle rapprochait ses lèvres de l'oreille d'un britannique pour la caresser de son souffle, et y faire bruisser une confession.

« ... _je suis Kira_... »

Ryuzaki aurait pu être tétanisé par une décharge électrique si l'on en jugeait à la manière dont son dos s'était brusquement redressé suite à la révélation, le figeant dans une expression interloquée tandis qu'il basculait dans le gouffre ouvert par un chuchotement... Un gouffre illuminé par les iris d'une criminelle potentielle tandis que son propre visage s'y reflétait. Les abysses le contemplaient en retour, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle semblait s'amuser de sa petite plaisanterie, tout comme elle semblait apprécier celui qui s'était dévoilé en sortant de l'ombre projetée par une lettre gothique. Il avait apprécié de prêter le visage d'une adolescente à sa proie, espérant secrètement qu'un meurtrier n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de la restituer à sa propriétaire légitime pour s'interposer face à lui, son prédateur lui retournait la faveur à présent, l'apparence de celui qui avait atterri au milieu de sa toile semblait au goût de celle qui se tenait au centre.

-:-

Si la confession était la plaisanterie d'une innocente plutôt que la provocation d'une meurtrière, celle qui s'était éclipsé d'une salle de cérémonie avait laissé planer le doute derrière elle , poussant un détective à lui emboîter le pas, pour poursuivre la confrontation à l'abri des regards, dans l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur qui éparpillait ses pétales aux quatre vents.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Il avait balayé du revers de la main les interminables minutes qui avaient marqué la fin d'une cérémonie et l'évacuation du bâtiment. Donnant l'impression qu'un seul instant s'était écoulé depuis qu'une meurtrière avait fait bruissé son propre nom à l'oreille de sa victime potentielle.

« Hmm ? Tu t'imaginais le contraire ? Ca en serait presque adorable... ou ironique... L'homme qui lève le voile sur tout les mystères, qui voit à travers tout les mensonges comme s'il n'y avait qu'une fine paroi de verre pour s'interposer entre lui et la meurtrière...se retrouve totalement démuni...quand la meurtrière se dévoile face à lui sans chercher à se dissimuler... »

Des mots qu'elle avait susurrés en se rapprochant de sa proie, rétractant inexorablement la distance qui la séparait encore du prédateur, avant de l'abolir complètement au contact d'une caresse qui glissa sur la joue d'un détective, fracturant un bref instant le visage impassible que lui aurait envié bien des joueurs de poker.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant... Un pli moqueur s'étirait des deux côtés de la barrière tandis qu'il emprisonnait la main d'une criminelle entre ses doigts.

« Se dissimuler derrière la vérité... parce que la meurtrière n'est jamais aussi sincère que lorsqu'elle prétend jouer les innocentes...ou plutôt les innocentes jouant les meurtrières... Un jeu intéressant...mais dangereux... »

« Les choses apparaissent différemment de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre, tu sais... L'innocente n'est jamais aussi sincère que lorsqu'elle fait mine de jouer les meurtrières...qui s'amusent quelques secondes à prétendre jouer un autre rôle que le leurs... »

Si elle s'obstinait à jouer les funambules, il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour qu'elle bascule d'un côté ou de l'autre, et il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le point de chute... il pouvait bien la suivre dans son jeu.

« On pourrait croire que dès le début, tu te doutais que j'étais venu me confronter à Kira...et il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur terre qui pouvait l'anticiper...»

Inclinant la tête en laissant son autre main épouser la courbe de sa joue, l'adolescente le fixa avec une expression faussement désappointée.

« Hmm... Il va falloir que je me justifie ? Moi qui pensais que c'était au détective de reconstituer le parcours qui l'avait mené jusqu'à sa meurtrière. Mais si tu tient tant que ça à me laisser la politesse... J'ai du mal à croire que le plus grand détective de la planète ressente le moindre besoin de compléter son cursus en passant l'examen d'entrée d'une université nipponne, aussi prestigieuse soit-elle... Il suffit de voir le score qui t'a permis de partager ma place au podium... Peut-être que c'est le narcissisme d'une adolescente qui joue les ventriloque, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'étais la seule raison de ta présence en ces lieux...et nous savons, toi comme moi, quel criminel est au centre de ta toute dernière enquête... »

Ryuzaki titilla sa lèvre supérieure du bout de l'index tandis qu'il l'étirait d'un sourire.

« Je vais te concéder ce point... Tu es effectivement la seule raison de ma présence ici... Mais le plus grand détective de la planète n'en reste pas moins un homme dont la vie ne se résume pas à ses enquêtes... J'étais peut-être simplement venu courtiser la fille d'un commissaire, en me donnant un prétexte idéal pour la fréquenter d'un peu plus près... »

Possibilité dont une adolescente testait la crédibilité aussi bien que la saveur sur le bout de sa langue, tandis qu'elle en faisait glisser la pointe entre ses lèvres.

« Oh. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flattée... mais dans ce cas, quel était l'intérêt de lui dévoiler ta véritable identité ? Tu avais beaucoup à perdre...tout à perdre...et si peu à y gagner... »

« Ah, mais c'est le contraire... J'avais tout à y gagner, ne serait-ce que le cœur de la belle, rien à perdre si elle était innocente, si peu dans l'éventualité où elle soit ma coupable... Et puis, pour que la demoiselle accepte de me laisser partager sa vie, la moindre des choses serait de lui donner un ordre d'idée de l'étendue de la mienne, non ? »

Elle secoua la tête en ramenant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer de près...très près...quand tu m'observais en retour. La réaction que tu guettais, ce n'était pas celle de la future mariée que tu guiderais jusqu'à l'autel nuptial... c'était celle de la condamnée que tu escorterais jusqu'à son échafaud...»

L'amusement monta d'un cran, de part et d'autre.

« Hehe... J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à faire la différence. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis capable de la faire à ta place, _crois-moi_. Même si mes charmes sont à ton goût, je subodore que ce n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau... »

« Une métaphore bien plus appropriée que tu ne te l'imagines... »

« ...et avec une criminelle comme Kira sous tes yeux, je ne pense pas que tu aies le cœur ou l'esprit à jouer les séducteurs. De toute manière, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'en as vraiment pas le profil. Non, tu ne t'es pas glissé en dehors de ta si précieuse enquête pour te rapprocher de moi, en fait, nous sommes en plein cœur de ton enquête. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut me relier à ta meurtrière ? Contrairement à mon père, je n'ai pas accès aux données de l'enquête... »

Le détective effectua quelques pas pour contempler sa suspecte sur toutes les coutures alors même qu'il poursuivait leur conversation dans le même temps, laissant ses yeux s'attarder quelques secondes de trop sur les courbes dissimulées sous un voile de tissus écarlate.

« Oh que si, tu y avais accès... jusqu'au moment où j'ai repris les choses en mains en matière d'étanchéité des informations récoltées pendant l'investigation. Si tu avais vu la tête de ton pauvre père quand je lui aie démontré avec quel facilité tu aurais pu accéder aux donnés stockés sur son ordinateur... »

Une ombre s'interposa un court instant sur l'expression radieuse de l'adolescente, un court instant seulement, que le détective ne manqua pas d'enregistrer.

« Admettons que j'ai succombé à la tentation de glisser les doigts dans le pot de confiture. Comme tu le soulignes toi même, je suis définitivement à l'abri de la tentation, maintenant. Il vaut mieux s'adresser au bon Dieu qu'à ses Saints, pourquoi t'embarrasser de la fille quand le père est à tes côtés ? »

« Oh, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord. Il vaut mieux adresser ses questions à Dieu plutôt qu'à ceux qui sont aveuglés par leur adoration à son égard. Raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré m'adresser à l'enfant plutôt qu'au parent...»

Dissimulant les bras derrière son dos, l'adolescente effectua une pirouette avant de se pencher sur celui qui lui faisait face.

« Oh, moi aussi, je dois te concéder ce point... On s'imagine souvent qu'un parent est Dieu aux yeux de son enfant, mais on oublie que la réciproque s'opère en retour... C'est justement là que le bas blesse, monsieur le détective. Même si un commissaire de police ne va pas prostituer les secrets dissimulés dans les coulisses de ses enquêtes pour égayer un repas de famille, il me suffit de le regarder pour deviner le dessous des cartes... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il semble porter le poids entier d'une investigation sur ses épaules, en lieu et place de ses subordonnés et collègues, mais le fardeau me paraît plus pesant que d'habitude, ces derniers temps...et je ne crois pas qu'il faille accuser le criminel pour ce triste état de fait... Qu'il faille blâmer la complaisance envers un meurtrier qu'ils considèrent comme un des leurs, ou plus vraisemblablement, la peur de rallonger la liste de ses victimes, je soupçonne que les désertions ont du se cumuler dans vos rangs, ces derniers temps... Ne laissant que le carré des derniers fidèles autour du policier le plus dévoué de sa profession... »

Au fond de la conscience d'un détective, un embryon d'hésitation commença à bourgeonner... L'empathie d'une criminelle potentielle pour le policier à sa poursuite, elle semblait des plus réelle... Et aussi sombre que soit la situation dépeinte par ses dernières paroles, c'était bien la fierté qui rallongeait l'ombre qui s'étendait sous les pieds d'un commissaire.

« Des temps désespérés appellent justement des mesures désespérés... Quitte à dévoiler mes cartes à l'adversaire, je te concède que la triste réalité ne va pas offrir beaucoup de contraste avec ton diagnostic... Raison pour laquelle ton assistance dans cette enquête pourrait s'avérer franchir la ligne séparant le luxe de la nécessité... »

« Vous êtes désespérés au point de recruter une étudiante dans votre équipe ? Tu étais plus crédible quand tu prétendais me faire la cour... »

Ryuzaki tourna légèrement la tête pour positionner ses yeux dans le point de mire de son interlocutrice.

« Il m'arrive de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tu sais...Et si tu étais une étudiante ordinaire, est-ce que j'aurais perdu mon temps à m'infliger cet examen pour tes beaux yeux, hmm ? »

Kira pouvait endosser tout les rôles à la perfection, mais de toutes les vertus, celle auquel l'incarnation du vice ne rendrait jamais le moindre hommage était bien la modestie...

« Il est vrai que mon père a déjà succombé à la faiblesse de faire appel à une consultante officieuse quand une affaire s'avérait plus complexe qu'à l'ordinaire... Une manière de me faire découvrir l'envers du décor et m'exercer à lire entre les lignes d'un rapport de police avant de rendre mon verdict... Ceci étant dit, il a fermement opposé son veto quand je lui ait suggéré que je voulais marcher sur ses traces, m'imposant une légère déviation sur mon parcours professionnel... On pourrait l'accuser de maintenir une moitié de l'humanité dans l'ombre de celle qui conserve la première place, mais la vérité, c'est que ma vie est plus précieuse à ses yeux que sa propre existence... Raison pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer faire appel à mes services face à un criminel qui a déjà endeuillé plusieurs famille de policiers... »

Les lèvres du détective ne manquèrent pas de frémir au contact du souffle qui les effleurait au passage de ces paroles.

« Je ne nie pas qu'il m'a fallu déployer des efforts pour le convaincre de t'intégrer à cette enquête... »

« Tu aurais pu y consacrer des décennies, il ne t'aurait jamais accordé cette fleur... Il y a une limite à ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier à la justice. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Il n'y a qu'un seul rôle possible que tu aurais pu m'offrir pour le pousser à réviser sa position... Mettre sa fille à la portée d'un meurtrier? Il se serait suicidé avec sa propre arme de service plutôt que de t'offrir cette faveur... Chercher un meurtrier dans l'ombre de son propre foyer ? Pour peu que tu lui donnes des raisons sérieuses de le faire, il en serait parfaitement capable, oui... »

Elle faisait basculer ses pions, les uns après les autres, sur l'échiquier qui avait pris la forme d'une conversation. Une suspecte trop belle pour être vrai... Kira s'avérait à la hauteur de ses espérances... et s'il s'avérer finalement avoir brillé par son absence au cours leur entretien, la fille d'un commissaire l'aurait éclipsé par sa présence... Ce n'était pas le docteur Watson que l'héritier de Holmes avait débusqué dans les couloirs d'une université...

Les paumes du détective s'entrechoquèrent dans un applaudissement des plus sobre, d'autant plus sarcastique que la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'un britannique était sincère.

« Analyse brillante, je ne vois pas grand chose à y redire... Encore moins comment te contredire... »

Compliment qui poussa une étudiante à s'incliner face à son interlocuteur en écartant les pans de sa robe du bout des doigts pour les déployer de part et d'autre, tandis qu'elle fléchissait les genoux devant lui dans une attitude révérencieuse.

« Merci. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait parvenue à la conclusion... Après tout, il nous faut mettre à l'épreuve une toute dernière possibilité avant d'accorder notre créance à celle que j'ai évoqué. Si L était en face de moi, j'aurais toutes les raisons de croire qu'il est sur la piste de Kira, et qu'elle semble se superposer à mes pas... mais suis-je la seule à jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le sien ? Il y a bien peu d'élu qui peuvent se targuer de connaître celui ou celle qui se dissimule derrière la douzième lettre de l'alphabet... J'ai peut-être franchi la ligne qui m'en séparait encore ce matin, mais comment m'en assurer ? Peut-être que j'ai simplement fait la rencontre d'un soupirant plus audacieux que la moyenne... Plus intéressant également, après tout, il a trouvé la meilleure manière de susciter l'intérêt de celle qui éveille sa convoitise... »

Usant de son droit à conserver le silence face à l'accusation, le détective glissa les mains dans le dos à son tour, invitant silencieusement son adversaire à arracher le masque qu'elle faisait mine de lui attribuer.

« Un soupirant des plus audacieux, oui... Il n'en resterait pas moins un imbécile... Après tout, aussi captivante que soit sa couverture, je pourrais la déchiqueter d'un claquement de doigt, il me suffirait de sortir un téléphone de ma poche pour demander confirmation auprès d'un commissaire de police...qui estimera peut-être avoir son mot à dire sur les fréquentations de sa fille aînée... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme avait déplié un téléphone entre ses doigts, avant de presser un bouton de l'index pour le mettre sous tension.

Pour toute réponse, le britannique agita les sourcils dans une expression malicieuse qui pouvait se traduire aisément.

 _Il ne tient qu'à toi d'essayer, mais ça serait un peu trop facile de réclamer une antisèche à ton père, non ?_

Critique implicite qu'elle sembla juger pertinente puisqu'elle referma la boite de Pandore dans un claquement sec.

« Mais je pense pouvoir me passer de cette confirmation... Après tout, tu n'as pas l'air d'un imbécile... »

« Tu m'en vois ravie... »

Si le détective s'était caressé le menton face au compliment indirect, sa criminelle en revanche accentua le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya.

« Non...tu as plutôt l'air d'un idiot... »

Insulte qui papillonna autour du métis sans l'ébranler plus que ça. La seule émotion qui se reflétait dans ses iris demeurant la curiosité vis à vis de l'infime nuance sur laquelle l'adolescente avait posé le doigt tout en le laissant glisser le long de ses lèvres.

« Un idiot serait-il crédible une seule seconde dans le rôle de L ? »

« Hehe, c'est précisément parce que tu es un idiot que tu es crédible dans ce rôle... »

Fermant les yeux en adressant le sourire le plus affable possible à la provocatrice, Ryuzaki serra néanmoins le poing dissimulé dans son dos, tandis que son autre main glissait le long de sa gorge pour caresser la remarque qui restait bloqué en travers.

« Hmm, je me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire... »

« Si j'étais réellement celle que tu t'imagines, seul un idiot pourrait venir me glisser le pseudonyme d'un certain détective à l'oreille en le revendiquant pour sa propre personne... »

« Oh, je ne peux pas nier que je joue à un jeu des plus dangereux... La seule manière de garantir sa survie est de rester en dehors... mais si on ne perd pas ce que l'on ne joue pas, on ne gagne pas beaucoup non plus...et l'enjeu m'intéresse beaucoup... Au point que je suis prêt à miser tout ce que j'ai pour avoir une chance de m'en emparer... »

Une lueur de gourmandise n'avait pas manqué de donner un éclairage des plus sombres à une adolescente, tandis que son interlocuteur la dépouillait mentalement de ses beaux atours pour mieux s'imaginer celle qui se dissimulait derrière.

« Au vu de la manière dont tu me déshabilles du regard, je n'en doute absolument pas... »

« Rassure-toi, c'est pour mieux te rhabiller l'instant suivant... »

L'espièglerie d'une adolescente se superposa au sourire glacial d'une criminelle potentielle alors qu'il s'ajustait à celui de son détective.

« Vraiment ? Tu me sembles prendre tout ton temps pour le faire... »

« Je ne le nie pas... Néanmoins, aussi captivante que soit le mystère que je brûle de dévoiler, je préfère t'imaginer dans un uniforme de détenue... Oui, cela t'irait vraiment à ravir... Particulièrement si je choisis la tenue appropriée aux condamnées à mort...Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'offrirais la paire de menottes assortie... »

« Hmm... Une proposition des plus...intéressante... Je l'avoue... Tu risques néanmoins d'attendre un peu avant de concrétiser ce phantasme avec moi... »

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une expression qu'il réservait en temps normal à une pâtisserie, le détective s'avança vers celle qui s'était mis hors de sa portée pour effectuer sa révérence.

« Oh, mais ce moment pourrait survenir bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois... Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas l'impasse sur les préliminaires. Tout au contraire, je compte prendre _tout le temps qu'il me faudra_... Pour être honnête, l'interrogatoire m'intéresse plus que les aveux qui l'achèveront, et même plus que ce qui leur succédera... Oh oui, je vais m'efforcer de le prolonger le plus longtemps possible, j'ose espérer qu'en retour, tu ne déclareras pas forfait...trop vite... Ce serait décevant, en plus d'être frustrant...»

Si le métis avait voulu contempler le ballet d'un chat autour de sa proie, il lui aurait suffit de regarder son propre miroir...ou celle qui lui faisait face en lieu et place de son reflet, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de sa position initiale pour se maintenir hors de portée de son adversaire, tout en continuant de lui tourner autour.

« C'est si rare de rencontrer un homme aussi honnête sur ses arrières-pensées... La moindre des courtoisies seraient de lui dévoiler ce qui me passe derrière la tête de mon côté... J'apprécie beaucoup de te voir face à moi, monsieur le détective...mais je pense que j'apprécierais encore plus le moment où tu me supplieras à genoux de couper court aux préliminaires pour me réclamer le coup de grâce... Là encore, tâches de ne pas déclarer forfait trop vite... Ce serait effectivement des plus décevant...en plus de me laisser bien frustrée quand tu m'auras laissé derrière toi... »

« Tu risque d'attendre longtemps... »

Deux prédateurs dévoilaient progressivement les dents au cours des cercles concentriques qu'ils effectuaient en sens contraire, dans une spirale qui se rapprochait inexorablement du point final de leurs parcours respectifs.

« Pas aussi longtemps que toi, crois-moi... Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer jusqu'où je peux pousser un homme avant qu'il ne succombe... Bien plus loin qu'il ne se l'était imaginé au début du tête à tête avant qu'il ne s'achève entre mes draps... Curieusement, cela semble leur déplaire... ou peut-être que c'est le contraire, justement... Mes victimes semble avoir des doutes sur la question quand elle se sont remis de leurs émotions... »

Le détective fît mine de considérer la proposition indécente, mais s'agissait-il réellement d'un masque, ou empruntait-il ses armes à la criminelle en dissimulant une sincérité réelle derrière une ironie factice ?

« Oh?C'est à ton tour de prétendre me courtiser ? »

« Hehe, tu ne penses pas qu'une confession sur l'oreiller serait plus intéressante que celle que tu t'es mis en tête de m'arracher ? »

Question d'autant plus lancinante qu'il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant qu'il s'était immiscé dans l'espace intime de sa proie... à moins que le prédateur ne se soit glissé dans le sien...

« Hmm-hmmm... mais les deux alternatives n'ont rien d'incompatibles... »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas épicer ce petit jeu qui semble tellement t'exciter ? Nous pouvons conserver les enjeux initiaux... Chacun de nous essaieras de convaincre l'autre de lui murmurer son _véritable nom_ à l'oreille au cours des ébats qui se substitueront au débat... »

« Une variation des plus intéressantes, oui... Malheureusement pour toi comme pour moi, je crains fort qu'elle n'aboutisse nulle part... Aucun de nous ne consentira à offrir à l'autre ce nom de sa propre volonté... la seule manière de s'en emparer est de le deviner... ou de lui arracher... »

S'il avait consenti à se redresser, le métis aurait pu s'offrir le luxe de surplomber celle qui venait le défier, mais de par la courbure de son dos, c'était bel et bien à une égale qu'il faisait face. Une situation inhabituelle. En un sens, c'était bien celle qu'il désirait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ramener les choses à la normale... D'autant plus qu'à leur petit jeu, c'était un prêté pour un rendu...

« Et si tu m'autorise à te rendre la politesse... J'ai une raison supplémentaire de te soupçonner d'être Kira... »

« Laquelle ? »

Ryuzaki leva la main pour tapoter gentiment le front d'une adolescente dans un geste presque paternel.

« Par moment, tu as l'air d'une petite idiote... J'ose espérer que tu me détromperas... Mais dans la mesure où mon adversaire à démontré au monde entier qu'il était idiot par moment, tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal... »

Qu'il s'agisse du détective ou de la meurtrière, l'un comme l'autre avait enrobé un qualificatif peu flatteur d'une certaine tendresse mâtiné de cruauté...et il soupçonnait que derrière le sourire affectueux d'une jeune fille se dissimulait un poing se recroquevillant sur lui même jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations.

« Une idiote, vraiment ? »

« Tu me concéderas sans problème que seul un idiot pouvait s'imaginer que j'allais dévoiler ma véritable identité au monde entier en m'adressant à un meurtrier capable de faire d'un nom l'arme de son crime... Oh, j'imagine que tu m'avais soupçonné d'être ignorant sur la nature de ton pouvoir... Oui, je devais vraiment t'apparaître comme un véritable idiot quand tu t'es décidé à répondre à ma petite provocation...mais on est toujours l'imbécile de quelqu'un, Yagami... Toi plus que tout les autres...»

C'était définitivement sa propre mort qu'il voyait se reflétait dans les abysses qui s'étaient substituées à son horizon maintenant qu'il goûtait au plaisir de glisser une poignée de sel dans une plaie ouverte...

« La réciproque s'opère... Après tout, qui a répondu à la provocation de l'autre, ce jour là ? »

« Tss, quelle mauvaise perdante... Quelle plan vas-tu m'imaginer pour repeindre ta première défaite sous les couleurs de la victoire?»

Les yeux qui transperçaient les siens avaient cessé de se plisser, et l'atmosphère glaciale qui l'environnaient avaient commencer à se dégeler suite aux premières lueurs qui dardaient à l'horizon de l'obscurité...

« Hmm... Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu... tu es devant moi, L... Juste devant moi... Tu n'es plus contre moi... tu es _tout contre_... il ne t'es pas venue à l'idée que depuis le début...c'est ce que je désirais ? Tu t'imaginais avoir dévoilé au monde entier que Kira se dissimulait au Japon... mais il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que de mon point de vue, tu avais simplement répondu au carton d'invitation que j'avais spécialement rédigé à ton attention ? Et si tu me demandes une preuve de mes allégations, cette preuve invisible à tes yeux et pour cause, elle est...juste...devant moi... »

Une étincelle de doute crépita dans la conscience du détective, point de départ d'une angoisse qui commença à déployer ses tentacules pour redescendre jusqu'à son cœur, le faisant palpiter par avance.

Absurde... Une provocation futile... elle n'en demeurait pas moins...crédible... Il s'était imaginé qu'elle avait mordu à son appât... mais au final, _qui_ avait rétracté sa ligne pour attirer sa future victime entre ses doigts ?

« Après tout... si j'étais Kira...tu veux savoir de quelle manière je m'y prendrais pour attirer L jusqu'à moi ? Au lieu d'attendre patiemment qu'il remonte les indices un par un... Je les lui offrirais gentiment, les uns après les autres... Le genre d'indice qu'il ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe de négliger puisqu'ils pointent _réellement_ dans _la seule direction_ pouvant aboutir à sa meurtrière... Sa meurtrière, hehe, mais pas dans le sens qu'il s'imagine... »

Elle avait posé la paume de sa main sur le cœur de sa victime, avant de laisser son index emboîter le pas à son majeur, à chaque étapes de ses suggestions, tandis que ses doigts se rapprochaient inexorablement de la gorge du métis.

« Tout l'art de la demoiselle est de dévoiler ses charmes les uns après les autres, pour maintenir l'intérêt de son soupirant jusqu'au bout du parcours, sans commettre l'impair de lui en montrer un peu trop... Non, juste assez pour le pousser à se rapprocher... pas à pas...jusqu'au moment où il fera celui de trop...Celui où il se rendra compte qu'il est trop tard pour reculer...et que c'est sa propre mort qui le contemple les yeux dans les yeux... »

Deux doigts s'étaient figés au cours de leur ascension, enregistrant les frémissements qui rythmaient le pouls d'un détective.

« Quelle délicieuse cacophonie... Je me demande juste si c'est la peur que je sens vibrer sous mes doigts...ou autre chose...mais peut-être que les deux possibilités ne sont pas incompatibles...Bien au contraire... »

Les mains de l'adolescente avaient glissé dans la chevelure de son aîné pour le forcer à incliner la tête en arrière, tandis que la distance séparant la menace du baiser se mesurait au millimètre.

« Oui...c'est comme ça que j'aurais procédé si j'avais été Kira... »

Au plus grand dam comme à la plus grande surprise de son captif, la jeune femme relâcha son emprise pour effectuer quelque pas en arrière, et le gratifier d'une expression insolente plus appropriée à une gamine effrontée qu'à une séductrice...et a fortiori une meurtrière de masse... La langue qui dardait sa pointe en direction d'un détective hébété n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Une chance pour toi que je ne sois pas Kira... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, elle lui avait tourné le dos pour s'éloigner.

« Nous étions...loin d'en avoir fini, toi et moi... »

« Oh, je m'en doute, mais je ne suis plus d'humeur à continuer aujourd'hui... Pourquoi se presser ? Après tout, nous serons amené à partager les mêmes murs dans les semaines à suivre, toi et moi... »

Ryuzaki serra le poing, sans pouvoir refréner le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

« Même si tu as...même si _nous_ avons tendance à l'oublier, il ne s'agit pas d'un tête à tête... Je suis détective... et tu sais parfaitement que quand j'envoie une invitation à une demoiselle, face à face, elle n'est plus en position de la refuser... »

Même si elle continuait de lui présenter son dos, elle avait consenti à se retourner une dernière fois dans sa direction.

« Si tu étais en position de m'arrêter, est-ce que tu serais embarrassé à passer un examen pour avoir l'occasion de me glisser ta petite provocation à l'oreille? Bien sûr que non... Tu n'es donc pas en état de me réclamer un autre rôle que celui de soupirant...et à ce jeu là, c'est la femme qui mène la danse... Mais si je suis trop timorée à ton goût... N'hésite surtout pas à m'arrêter...quand tu t'en seras donné les moyens...ou plutôt quand je t'en aurais donné les moyens... mais je ne suis pas pressé, alors tu ferais mieux de prendre les devants... Après tout... »

Faisant pivoter les mains dont elle avait entremêlés les doigts l'instant précédent, l'adolescente souda ses poignets l'un à l'autre, dos à dos, anticipant le contact de la paire de menottes qui les verrouillerait dans cette position...

« ...la petite proposition que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure, je t'avoue qu'elle a piqué mon intérêt... alors dépêche-toi de me l'enfiler cet uniforme qui t'émoustille tellement... Je n'attends que ça... »

Des paroles dont l'écho aurait une sonorité ironique mais également prophétique dans les semaines à venir...


	33. Tooryanse II

****Tooryanse II****

 _ _ **Les prisonniers**__ _ _. – Un matin les prisonniers sortirent dans la cour du travail : le gardien était absent. Les uns se rendirent immédiatement au travail, comme c'était leur habitude, les autres restaient inactifs et jetaient autour d'eux des regards de défi.__

 _ _Alors l'un d'eux sortit des rangs et dit à voix haute : « Travaillez tant que vous voudrez ou ne faites rien, c'est tout à fait indifférent. Vos secrètes machinations ont été percées à jour, le gardien de la prison vous a surpris et va prochainement prononcer sur vos têtes un jugement terrible. Vous le connaissez, il est dur et rancunier. Mais écoutez ce que je vais vous dire : vous m'avez méconnu jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas ce que je parais être. Bien plus, je suis le fils du gardien de la prison et je puis tout sur lui. Je puis vous sauver, je veux vous sauver. Mais, bien entendu, je ne sauverai que ceux d'entre vous qui croient que je suis le fils du gardien de la prison. Que les autres recueillent les fruits de leur incrédulité. »__

 _– _« Eh bien ! dit après un moment de silence un des plus âgés parmi les prisonniers, quelle importance cela a-t-il pour toi que nous ayons foi en toi ou non ? Si tu es vraiment le fils et si tu peux faire ce que tu dis, intercède en notre faveur par une bonne parole, tu feras là véritablement une bonne œuvre. Mais laisse ces discours à propos de foi et d'incrédulité!»__

 _– _« Je n'en crois rien, interrompit l'un des jeunes gens. Il s'est fourré des idées dans la tête. Je parie que dans huit jours nous serons encore ici, exactement comme aujourd'hui, et que le gardien de la prison ne sait rien. »__

 _– _« Et si vraiment il a su quelque chose, il ne sait plus rien maintenant, s'écria le dernier des prisonniers qui venait de descendre dans la cour, car le gardien de la prison vient de mourir subitement ».__

 _– _« Holà ! s'écrièrent plusieurs prisonniers en même temps, holà ! Monsieur le fils, monsieur le fils ! où est l'héritage ? Sommes-nous peut-être maintenant tes prisonniers à toi?»__

 _– _« Je vous l'ai dit, répondit doucement celui que l'on apostrophait, je laisserai libre chacun de ceux qui ont foi en moi, je l'affirme avec autant de certitude que j'affirme que mon père est encore vivant. »__

 _ _Les prisonniers ne rirent point, mais ils haussèrent les épaules et le laissèrent là__

 _—_ _ _ **Friedrich Nietzsche, Le voyageur et son sombre, Aphorisme 84**__

 _ _A beautiful__ _ _flower too will eventually wither and fall. That's the fate of all living beings. If that's the case__ _,_ _ _it's only natural for one to want to stop the time while they're still blossoming in all full glory.__

 _—_ _ _ **Makishima Shougo**__

 **-:-**

L'ironie glissa sur le visage du détective comme le souffle d'une brise, laissant l'ombre de son passage sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait un arôme nostalgique se dissoudre sur sa langue, laissant un arrière-goût amer derrière lui...

Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le passage à un écho qu'il adressa en direction de la paroi de verre qui scindait une cellule en deux part égales.

« L'homme qui lève le voile sur tout les mystères, qui voit à travers tout les mensonges comme s'il n'y avait qu'une fine paroi de verre pour s'interposer entre lui et la meurtrière...se retrouve totalement démuni...quand la meurtrière se dévoile face à lui sans chercher à se dissimuler... «

Écho qui avait réussi à traverser la ligne séparant le détective de sa criminelle, unissant dans la même expression celui et celle qui se tenait de part et d'autre, menaçant de substituer un miroir au mur d'une prison. Un soupir fît vibrer les hauts parleurs de la pièce après avoir franchi la frontière d'un sourire.

« Nous ne sommes jamais aussi sincères que lorsque nous prétendons jouer un autre rôle que le notre, monsieur le détective... »

Constat désabusé que le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter comme une énigme...ou plutôt un paradoxe. Quelques mois plus tôt, Kira s'était dévoilé face à son adversaire, en prétendant que Light Yagami se dissimulait derrière ce masque... Mais maintenant que sa criminelle était passé de l'autre côté du miroir qui lui faisait face, le britannique ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas Light Yagami qui s'adressait à lui en jouant les ventriloques pour Kira.

Semence qui commença à s'enraciner dans la conscience du métis tandis que la prémisse déployait ses ramifications, chaque domino entraînant la chute du suivant, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du précédent justement, la longue ligne remontant en arrière pour s'arrêter au point de départ qui lui avait donné son impulsion initiale dans l'autre sens... et si depuis le début, il s'était laissé prendre au piège de la plaisanterie d'une adolescente ? Cette plaisanterie qu'on ne pouvait certes pas tout à fait qualifier d'innocente, mais qu'un détective avait pris au premier degré... Un détective suffisamment brillant pour convaincre la petite effrontée qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, ce jour là... Dans tout les cas, celle qui se tenait face à lui de l'autre côté de la ligne, elle ne plaisantait plus, c'était certains...

Ryuzaki secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée fantasque... Qu'une future condamnée à mort s'accroche à la moindre branche qui passait à portée de sa main au cours de sa chute, quoi de plus normal ? Mais que son détective commence à le faire à sa place...

Que le père de l'adolescente emprisonnée dans cette cage de verre ne puisse s'empêcher de croire en l'innocente de la prisonnière, on ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher...Mais le détective qui avait la clé de cette cage à sa disposition, quel excuse pouvait-il bien offrir, lui, tandis qu'une partie de sa conscience essayait tant bien que mal de façonner un prétexte pour ouvrir la porte d'une cellule, sans que son seuil ne devienne celui du couloir de la mort pour autant ?

Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre au piège, aujourd'hui comme hier, la meurtrière jouait les innocentes qui prétendait être coupable pour le seul plaisir de se prendre au jeu du détective qui était venu à sa rencontre...

Mais sa façade n'était pas demeurée intacte après deux mois d'incarcération au centre de ce panoptique qu'il avait retourné contre son architecte... La vulnérabilité qui s'était dévoilée derrière la perfection factice de cette adolescente, elle n'était certainement pas feinte...

Idiot... Elle n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort de la qualifier d'idiot... Les innocentes n'avaient pas le monopole de la souffrance... C'était bel et bien un être humain qui se tenait face à lui quand il avait adressé son défi à travers l'écran d'un ordinateur pour lui faire traverser celui d'une télévision...Un humain, non une humaine, ni plus mais surtout ni moins... Il le savait dès le début de leur confrontation, mais cet état de fait prenait une tonalité des plus tragique à l'instant présent...

Assez.C'était peut-être une tragédie pour sa famille...et sans doute une tragédie pour l'héroïne de la pièce...et peut-être aussi pour le détective qui avait commencé à s'enticher de cette criminelle... mais elle pâlirait en comparaison de la tragédie qui s'abattrait sur le monde entier dans son ensemble si un imbécile relevait le couvercle de la boite de Pandore à force de se laisser cajoler par l'espérance qui se pressait contre sa paroi transparente...

L'espérance d'un détective, mais aussi et surtout, celle d'une meurtrière, la plus grande qui ait jamais existé...

Baissant les yeux sur la chaîne qui oscillait au bout de son bras, Ryuzaki laissa un soupir lui échapper tandis qu'il s'abaissait à emprunter ses armes à l'adversaire pour mieux se donner les moyens ou plutôt les raisons de le terrasser.

 _Le plus grand bonheur du plus grand nombre est la mesure du juste et de l'injuste, chacun comptant pour un, personne ne comptant pour plus qu'un..._

Si on plaçait le bonheur de quatre personne...ou même cinq, sur le plateau de cette balance... Deux parents, deux sœurs, et le détective venu réduire leur foyer en miette, aurait-il eu la moindre chance face au six milliards qui se tassaient sur l'autre plateau ?

Il pouvait ressentir de la compassion pour celle qu'il avait emprisonné dans l'unique cellule de son panoptique, mais cela ne le dispensait pas de ses responsabilités vis à vis de la multitude enfermée dans l'infinité de cellules que Kira avait disposé tout autour de lui...

Oui, il était temps d'annoncer au monde entier que le gardien invisible qui les harcelait de son regard, il venait enfin de goûter à sa propre médecine, temps de proclamer à ses croyants, et cette divinité supposée ne vous laissait pas l'option de douter de son existence, temps de leur annoncer que _Dieu était mort_ et le demeurerait pour de bon, cette fois, au lieu de leur offrir un nouvel intermède de quelques semaines... Temps d'offrir ses derniers sacrements au premier Kira, à sa disciple, et à son complice qui continuait de sévir, par delà les murs du quartier général d'une enquête qui s'enlisait au point mort...

Les clés des cellules de cette prison étaient à sa disposition, et le monde entier était une prison aux yeux de Light Yagami comme de son alter ego, il pouvait choisir d'en déverrouiller une seule...ou toutes les autres...

 _...chacun comptant pour un... Personne ne comptant pour plus qu'un..._

Un calcul élémentaire... et pourtant... Pourtant, cinq personnes, non, _une seule personne_ comptait plus à ses yeux que chacun de ses semblables sur terre, faisant pencher le plateau de la balance dans la mauvaise direction...

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Ryuzaki ? »

Une question qui avait résonné de l'autre côté de la barrière mais dont une batterie de haut parleurs lui avait restitué l'écho, l'arrachant à ses réflexions... Une question qui aurait pu résonner dans une chambre à coucher, murmurée sous la couette, tandis qu'une adolescente se blottissait contre le corps de son amant, alors que la passion avait reflué au fond des abysses, laissant celui qui s'y reflétait flotter à la surface délicieusement tiède d'un océan de tendresse...

Illusion qui perdura quelques secondes dans l'atmosphère avant que la rêverie ne s'écaille pour dévoiler la triste réalité d'une cellule qu'elle n'avait pu dissimuler que l'espace d'un instant, laissant néanmoins le sourire de la détenue sur son sillage...

A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

La réponse était des plus simples, elle devait même se lire sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert... _A toi...Rien qu'à toi..._

« Je me demandais juste...comment était la vue de l'autre côté du panoptique... »

Un faux-fuyant qui sembla amuser la prisonnière plutôt qu'autre chose...

« Elle n'est pas si mal...quand on a l'occasion de contempler son gardien face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, pour changer un peu... »

Il pouvait difficilement la contredire sur ce point.

« ...d'un autre côté, Ryuzaki... est-ce qu'un panoptique peut survivre bien longtemps si son gardien succombe à la faiblesse de se dévoiler devant la prisonnière...ou le prisonnier ? Après tout, le principe fondamental de l'architecture de cette prison était que celui qui en occupe le centre demeure invisible à ceux qu'il a confiné à la périphérie... Son omniscience, non, son omniprésence, elle n'a aucune chance de perdurer si elle commence à prendre un visage aux yeux de ses victimes... En surface, tu as respecté le cahier des charges, la paroi de la cellule est entièrement transparente, aucun angle mort ne m'a été accordé, et le peu d'horizon que tu laisses à ma disposition, tu peux l'embrasser d'un seul regard, oui... Conforme au phantasme de ton compatriote... mais c'est respecter la lettre pour mieux violer l'esprit... Mes deux premières cellules étaient beaucoup plus appropriée avec le recul...»

Tournant le dos à son compagnon de cellule, la criminelle effectua quelques pas dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, ses poignets soudés dos à dos par une chaîne d'autant plus solide qu'elle était devenu invisible, laissant transparaître les lignes qu'elle avait jadis tracé sur la chair d'une adolescente... Une adolescente qui continuait de lui présenter son dos alors qu'elle se retournait dans sa direction pour lui adresser un sourire... Lointain reflet du sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé à la fin de leur toute première rencontre, à une nuance près, l'effronterie était adoucie par la tendresse...

« Cependant... je dois reconnaître que, paradoxalement, de cette manière, c'est bien plus difficile de me soustraire à ton regard... Même si tu rajoutais un paravent au mobilier pour m'abriter derrière, et conserver un semblant d'intimité... je pense que je déclinerais l'offre... Tu ne me crois pas ? Essaie de me mettre à l'épreuve... »

La jeune femme avait commencé à s'enlacer en lieu et place de son amant, tandis qu'elle lui offrait bien plus que son profil, l'invitant à la déshabiller du regard avec plus de complaisance que jamais.

« Est-ce que cette uniforme est toujours à ton goût ? Si ce n'est plus le cas, je peux le retirer... D'ailleurs, est ce qu'un uniforme n'est pas un luxe inutile et même nuisible dans cette prison ? Pense à tout ce que je pourrais dissimuler par dessous... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux me le confisquer, tu ne crois pas ? Même si ce serait plus difficile pour moi de trouver une cachette pour cette clé que tu ne t'es pas décidé à récupérer.. »

Un jeu reprenait son cours... Plus innocent que les fois précédente alors même qu'il se faisait plus audacieux... Si on avait fait abstraction du contexte comme de l'arrière-plan pour se focaliser sur la seule expression de la prisonnière, on aurait pu s'imaginer que sa captivité remontait à plusieurs années, que le temps avait dissous l'amertume pour mieux épargner la douceur, laissant une innocentée et son détective rire de bon cœur de leur erreur judiciaire, dépoussiérant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés, non plus pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais simplement pour rajouter un relent épicée aux distractions confinées entre les murs d'une chambre à coucher...

Glissant les doigts sur son corps, la petite dévergondée s'adonna à une parodie affectueuse de l'attitude qu'aurait adopté une adolescente si on l'avait dépouillé de ses vêtements, l'obligeant à placer son bras devant sa poitrine et la paume de sa main sur son intimité, interposant ces maigres protections pour barrer le chemin à un regard qui ne brillait certainement pas par la direction...

Énième hommage du vice à la vertu de la part de cette criminelle, la luxure se donnant les apparences de la pudeur, sans faire illusion une seule seconde, elle ne cherchait pas à interposer la moindre barrière à l'imagination de son détective, au contraire, elle l'invitait à glisser sous ses vêtements pour caresser à sa place celle qu'il lui dissimulait...

Dans la conscience de sa proie, la ligne séparant le présent du passé commençaient à devenir aussi flou que les contours d'une prison, le ramenant par la pensée dans la chambre d'une adolescente alors qu'elle se contorsionnait sur son lit... A ce moment là, déjà...

« J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais plus en état de m'offrir ton assistance, mais tu es toujours libre de me donner ta permission, maintenant que tu as récupéré cette paire de menottes à défaut de leur clé... Rassure-toi, contrairement à ceux qui t'entoure, je ne me sens pas disposée à te retirer l'autorité que tu as sur ta prisonnière...Bien au contraire... »

Ryuzaki secoua la tête, aussi bien pour signifier son refus que pour congédier la tentation qui commençait à le démanger.

« Au cas improbable où tu l'aurais oublié... Nous ne sommes pas seuls, toi et moi... »

L'hiver succéda à l'été dans les yeux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle les faisait pivoter en direction d'un commissaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de mépris.

« Je ne le forces pas à assister au spectacle... et il ne tient qu'à lui de me restituer un peu d'intimité s'il ne supporte plus de me voir l'étaler au grand jour... «

Brisant le contact ténu unissant son regard à celui de son père, la criminelle le déporta vers le seul gardien dont elle consentait à respecter l'autorité, quand bien même c'était pour mieux la tourner en ridicule...

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant dans cette prison où tu m'as confiné, Ryuzaki ? Quand on prend la peine d'y réfléchir, elle ne se situe pas autour de nous, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire... Non, c'est avant tout ici qu'elle dresses ses murailles... »

Réflexion qu'elle illustra en tapotant l'une de ses tempes du bout de l'index.

« C'est toute la beauté de la chose, le gardien dissimulé au sommet de cette tour, de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, il pourrait fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe au sein de ses cellules, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour ses prisonniers, ou son unique prisonnière... De fait, il n'y a peut-être jamais eu de gardien en premier lieu... S'il y en avait besoin au tout début, sa présence est superflue à la fin... c'est la _possibilité_ de son regard qui nous oppresse, pas son effectivité... Une illusion de surveillance est plus efficace que la surveillance la plus paranoïaque possible... Les illusions forment les barreaux les plus solides des cellules de cette prison... L'illusion qu'aucun passager ne se lèvera de son siège pour s'interposer... »

Se rapprochant de la vitre, l'adolescente y plaque son front avant d'embuer la surface transparente d'un soupir.

« Et ici comme ailleurs, le microcosme n'est que la réplique en miniature du macrocosme... Tu pourrais me reprocher de réduire le monde à ce bus et à sa cargaison de lâches... mais la situation n'est pas si différente à grande échelle... Il y en a eu des meurtriers qui ont élevés des charniers qui surpassent de loin ceux de Kira... ceux qu'ils ont opprimés pendant des années, voir des décennies, ils n'avaient pas l'excuse que leur despote disposait _littéralement_ du droit de vie et de mort sur chaque détenu de ce pays qu'il avait transformé en prison à ciel ouvert... Comment un seul homme peut-il en conserver plusieurs millions sous sa coupe?Voir même un milliard tout entier, à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici... Nous ne sommes plus dans une proportion de un contre dix là... ni même d'un contre cent, ou mille... Il n'a que deux yeux, comme tout un chacun, ses journées ne font que 24 heures, ses semaines sept jours, et il n'a que deux mains pour comprimer son garrot sur la gorge de ses millions de victimes... et pourtant... Où trouve-t-il le temps comme les yeux qui lui manquent ? Personne d'autre ne les lui fournit...si ce n'est ses propres victimes... Tant que chacun se persuadera que les autres ne feront rien pour l'aider s'il se lève contre le tyran, alors cette prison perdurera... »

Ryuzaki enfonça ses mains dans ses poches tout en adressant un sourire nonchalant à celle qui s'érigeait en juge de l'humanité, embrassant les despotes comme leurs victimes dans la même condamnation tandis qu'elle planait au dessus de cette _foule_ qu'elle méprisait tant.

« Une vision quelque peu réductrice, si tu veux mon avis, même si elle n'est malheureusement pas dépourvue de fondement... Tout comme la vision que tu te fait des idées d'un de mes concitoyens... Après tout, il s'était posé la question que tu avais négligé de ton côté... _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? »_

Une étincelle de complicité illumina les deux côtés de la vitre tandis que les deux belligérants rapportait leur attention vers un policier.

« Qui garde les gardiens, ou plutôt, le gardien, en effet ? »

« Dans ton cas, il s'agit de moi... dans mon cas comme dans celui du gardien hypothétique du panoptique, la famille des détenus qui peut passer à l'improviste à n'importe quel moment, pour s'assurer que le personnel n'a pas abusé de son pouvoir vis à vis de celle qu'ils lui avaient confié... »

Soichiro plissa les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer l'expression d'un détective. Qu'il faille blâmer la partialité d'un père ou non, le policier peinait à y voir la plus infime trace de regret vis à vis de ses crimes... Néanmoins, la résignation qui aurait pu se faire passer pour de la tristesse sur le visage du britannique, elle semblait bien témoigner du fait que l'accusé acceptait le verdict du juge, en plus de lui signaler qu'il se tiendrait à sa disposition à la fin d'une enquête...

« Enfin, pour en revenir à une question plus modeste, quittons l'échelle de l'humanité dans son ensemble pour en revenir à ton humble personne, si je puis dire... quoique, tu as fait tout ton possible pour que les deux questions n'en fassent en définitive qu'une seule... »

« En effet... »

Ce n'était pas la fierté ni l'effronterie qui illuminait le sourire comme le visage de la détenue, mais si la culpabilité comme les regrets laissaient leurs ombres planer sur les lèvres d'une adolescente, cette zone de ténèbres semblait imperceptible à l'œil nu...

« Si nous revenons à ma situation, ou plutôt _notre_ situation... A défaut de briser cette barrière que nos gardiens ont interposés entre nous, nous pouvons toujours l'ignorer... Après tout, même en restant isolés l'un de l'autre, nous pouvons toujours parvenir au même point en suivant le chemin chacun de notre côté... Oh je me doute qu'il sera difficile de te contenter de _regarder_ après être allé un cran plus loin avec moi, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? »

Il se dispensa de lui répondre sur ce point, pour la simple et bonne raison que le sourire qu'il échangea avec sa Némésis était plus limpide que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu murmurer devant une énième proposition indécente, cette provocation dépourvue du moindre embryon de gène qui avait malgré tout la délicatesse d'un mot doux réservé à l'oreille d'une seule personne sur terre...

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas franchir cette ligne à défaut d'en faire de même avec cette vitre ? Je peux faire le premier pas si tu es trop timide... »

Invitation qu'elle illustra en appuyant la paume de sa main sur une paroi de verre.

« Malheureusement pour toi comme pour moi, cela mettrait fin à toute communication entre nous... Il n'y a pas moyens de transiger avec ce système de sécurité, ou celui qui a la liberté de le mettre hors tension, contrairement à moi... »

Un constat désabusé qu'un détective marmonna en se tournant vers une caméra, et le compatriote qui les observait depuis la salle de contrôle.

« Quelle importance ? Tant que tu peux continuer à voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de cette vitre pendant que je me tiendrais contre...tout contre... »

La malice de la jeune femme resta cantonnée de son côté de la barrière au lieu de déteindre sur sa proie.

« Je n'entendrais plus le son de ta voix, mais de ton côté, tu seras exposés à un certain son... Celui que nous avons entendu toi et moi, quelques secondes trop tôt...et quelques secondes de trop, tout court...particulièrement pour toi... Bien évidemment, la durée comme l'intensité de la punition seront proportionnelles à l'infraction que j'aurais commise à ta place... est ce que tu tiens à payer _minutes par minutes_ les quelques instants que j'aurais consenti à t'offrir d'un peu trop près au goût de certains, quand bien même ce sera de beaucoup trop loin dans ta perspective ? Même si nous sommes tout les deux enfermés dans la même prison, cette fois, nos gardiens n'ont pas consenti à nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité...»

Si l'adolescente enlaçait à nouveau son propre corps à la place d'un détective, ce n'était ni la température de la pièce ni ses phantasmes qui la faisait frisonner à l'instant présent...

« ...je vois...et effectivement, je préférerais ne pas entendre non plus...et pourtant...pourtant, j'ai bien envie de te pousser à essayer malgré tout... »

« Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, ce n'est pas un sol de béton qui se trouve sous tes chaussons, de ton côté de la vitre... Même si nous arrivions... même si tu arrivais à endurer ça plus d'une minute, ce dont je doute fortement, cette plaque de métal serait parcourue par une décharge électrique... Là encore, le voltage ira en s'intensifiant s'il te venait à l'idée d'insister... On m'a assuré que cela n'irait pas au delà du point de non retour... mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas d'humeur à essayer...et quand bien même tu survivrais au traitement, tu ne serait plus en état de faire grand chose... »

Le déclic d'une mine anti-personnelle sous son pied aurait pu se substituer à la sombre prophétie au vu de l'expression avec laquelle la détenue baissait les yeux sur le sol de sa cellule.

« Ils n'ont pas lésiné, dis-moi... »

« C'est certains, mais heureusement pour toi comme pour moi, je pense que ton père m'aurait traîné hors de cette pièce par la force avant que nous n'atteignons ce cap... »

Au vu de la manière dont un commissaire avait serré le poing devant l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa progéniture, il était évident que le métis constatait simplement un fait.

« Et bien évidemment, j'imagine que ton assistant, si le terme convient encore, il est libre de l'activer ou de la désactiver à sa convenance, cette laisse que vous m'enroulez autour du cou... »

Ryuzaki se contenta de hocher la tête.

« En d'autres termes, si je veux m'éviter de subir _littéralement_ les foudres d'un puritain, je suis donc condamnée à garder mes provocations à un niveau purement verbale... Cela en ôte quelque peu le sel, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Si l'adolescente appuyait son front comme ses paumes sur les vitres, c'était pour se maintenir débout plus que pour inviter un détective à se substituer à son reflet tandis que l'espièglerie s'était dissipé de la surface d'une barrière, la laissant plus glaciale que jamais.

« Hmm, disons que j'ai un atout dans ma manche qui me permettrait de faire disparaître cette barrière...en plus de regagner un semblant d'autorité vis à vis de tout les occupants de cette pièce, y compris ceux qui se tiennent en dehors... Mais j'hésite à y avoir recours... »

Le métis s'était tapoté la lèvre du bout des doigts, mais l'ombre qui passait sur son regard offrait un contraste saisissant avec son expression nonchalante, suscitant la curiosité de sa compagne de cellule.

« Oh ? Et pour quelle raison hésiter ? »

« Parce que si je vais jusque là, Yagami... je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de tuer...et la réciproque sera sans doute tout aussi vrai... »

Remarque énigmatique qui avait franchie la frontière d'un sourire exprimant la tristesse plus que le défi, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner une criminelle. Étonnement partagé par un commissaire, un entomologiste, et vraisemblablement le majordome qui brillait par son absence pour mieux écraser les occupants de la pièce par sa présence.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous échangeons de genre de politesse, non ? Depuis le tout début, nous n'avons fait que ça... »

« Oui, le tout début... Cela me rendrait presque nostalgique... »

Une contre six milliards. Une chance contre quatre vingt-dix neuf. Un pourcent de chance de sauver une innocente, quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcent de constituer le dernier nom sur la liste noire d'une tueuse en série... Le tout dernier...

Calcul des plus élémentaires... Élémentaires, oui, le terme était approprié bien qu'apocryphe...

« Si tu m'autorises à faire la confidence d'un gamin à une gamine...et quitte à perdre un peu de crédit à tes yeux, j'ai une affection toute particulière pour les romans de Conan Doyle...la portion qu'il détestait le plus, pour couronner le tout... au point de tuer le personnage qui avait fait et continue de faire sa renommée.. »

Une confession qui sembla susciter l'amusement en lieu et place du mépris dans le regard de celle qui l'avait recueillie.

« C'est pour marcher sur les traces de monsieur Holmes que tu as embrassé ta carrière de détective consultant ? »

« Hmmm, pas spécialement... En fait, je pense qu'il faut voir les choses dans l'autre sens... mais peu importe... »

Une solution à sept pourcent pour le détective quand une enquête n'était pas sous la main pour maintenir son esprit à la tension suffisante... Du côté de son successeur, la solution oscillait entre un et quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcent, la solution de son problème final. Quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents de finir au fond des chutes de Reichenbach avec la consolation d'y avoir entraîne Moriarty... Un pourcent de chance de se tromper, une erreur qui ne manquerait pas d'entacher une brillante carrière, mais qui avait une valeur équivalente, si ce n'est supérieure, à la vérité sur le plus grand mystère qu'il aurait résolu dans sa vie, qu'il le fasse ou non à titre posthume...

Détournant son regard de la plus belle tentation qui se soit jamais exposé face à lui, Ryuzaki se tourna vers son père, extirpant les mains de ses propres poches, les retournant complètement au passage pour exposer leur absence de contenu aux yeux de tous... Il avait également retroussé les manches de son sweat shirt, dénudant ses bras à l'assistance pour mieux démontrer qu'il n'avait aucun atout dissimulé dans la manche... en tout cas au sens propre...

« Monsieur Yagami ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre assistance, pourriez-vous me prêter votre calepin et votre stylo ? »

Soichiro obtempéra après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête, Ryuzaki ? »

« Vous serez le premier à le savoir... J'ose espérer qu'après ce petit tour de passe-passe, je regagnerais suffisamment de crédit à vos yeux pour que vous puissiez à nouveau me confier la vie de votre fille... »

Remarque nonchalante qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre aux oreilles d'un père. Il y avait deux interprétations possibles à l'observation du détective après tout. Lui annonçait-il la libération de sa fille aînée...ou l'exécution de la criminelle qu'ils avaient traqués ensemble ?

« Laissez-moi vous dire que vous placez la barre très haut... »

« Hmm, est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous dire qu'il ne faut surtout pas me sous-estimer ? Non, je pense qu'à ce stade, j'ai besoin de vous le montrer... Voilà, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de lire ces quatre mots en les gardant pour vous... »

Demande des plus sibyllines que le métis avait formulé en restituant un calepin et le stylo assorti à son propriétaire, après en avoir arraché une page. Page qu'il conserva pour son usage personnel, consentant tout juste à la brandir sous le nez de son interlocuteur. Les mots tracés à la surface du papier, loin de dissiper la confusion du commissaire ne firent que l'accroître... avant qu'il ne comprenne la nature exacte de ce qui n'étaient pas des mots... Un éclair de compréhension qui avait étirés les traits fatigués d'un commissaire dans une expression interloquée, si ce n'est horrifiée...

« Vous... »

Indifférent à la réaction de son complice à la révélation du dessous de ses cartes, Ryuzaki avait déchiré la page en deux, abandonnant la moitié inférieure à un policier avant de plier soigneusement la moitié supérieure en deux part égales.

« Avant de montrer cette moitié de la page à Roger, est-ce que vous pourriez lui confirmer à voix haute que le contenu de l'autre moitié est absolument identique ? Si vous ne comprenez pas, rassurez-vous, il comprendra _très vite_ , et je soupçonne qu'il s'efforcera _encore plus vite_ de le faire comprendre à Watari... De ton côté, Light, gardes les yeux grand ouvert, je t'assure que leur réaction va valoir le détour... »

Une adolescente plissa les sourcils, essayant de deviner la nature exacte du pièce que son adversaire s'apprêtait à déployer... Un entomologiste partageait sa méfiance, y ajoutant une certaine dose d'inquiétude. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée des contours exact de la menace, son intuition lui susurrait que l'arme qui transpercerait la vitre d'une seconde à l'autre pour frapper une criminelle en plein cœur serait à double tranchant.

De son côté, Soichiro était sorti de sa stupéfaction pour agripper le bras d'un détective, ce bras au bout duquel oscillait une paire de menottes tandis qu'une pièce de papier demeurait emprisonnée entre ses doigts...

« Ryuzaki... Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Hmm ? Où est le problème, commissaire ? Si votre fille est innocente, elle ne court pas le moindre risque... »

La poigne du commissaire se verrouilla de plus belle face au sourire amusé de son captif.

« Mais si elle ne l'est pas... »

Les dents du père se refermèrent sur les lèvres du policier, pour leur faire expier les paroles qui les avaient franchi pour atterrir dans l'oreille d'une fille après avoir ricoché sur son gardien.

« Si elle ne l'est pas, mon hypothèse sur l'identité de Kira passera de 99 à 100 pourcent. Un domino qui ne manquera pas d'entraîner le suivant sur la liste...»

Il ne faisait pas seulement référence au second Kira mais également au troisième... Cet inconnu dont l'arrestation ne pourrait pas être porté au crédit d'un détective mais de ceux qu'il avait choisi pour lui succéder... Une responsabilité qui écrasait par avance les épaules de Soichiro, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas seulement le sort du dernier Kira qui lui était confié mais avant tout celui du tout premier... Confiance contre confiance... Non, ce maudit détective devait bluffer... mais il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de s'en assurer...

Relâchant le métis, Soichiro banda ses muscles comme sa volonté...avant de succomber à la tentation de poser la main sur l'épaule du britannique.

« Je...suis prêt...et je vous confirme, Roger, que quoique vous lisiez sur cette feuille de papier...ma fille le lira également si notre...ami commun...le plaque sur cette vitre... »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Roger pour combler les angles morts des paroles lourdes de sens du commissaire. Lorsqu'il se précipita pour lui arracher ce papier des mains, c'était pour contempler avec effroi la confirmation de ses craintes...

« Vous...n'êtes...pas...sérieux ? »

« Vous allez le savoir d'une seconde à l'autre... mais rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes d'un seul coup... En revanche, si Watari ne se décidait pas à mettre le système hors tension quand je sauterais par dessus votre ligne... eh bien, je déplierais la deuxième moitié de la page pour qu'elle complète la première... »

Page que le vieillard aurait volontiers arraché à la main de son protégé si un policier n'avait pas entrepris de le ceinturer par derrière pendant que le plus insupportable des gamins reculait d'un pas.

« Vous êtes fous... complètement...fous... vous me l'avez dit vous-même... elle ne peut _rien_ contre vous...mais si vous...vous..a...alors... »

Avertissement qui sembla passer par dessus la tête du principal concerné, ne suscitant pas d'autres réactions que de le pousser à agiter l'index de gauche à droite en accentuant son sourire.

« Si çà peut vous consoler, vous n'aurez pas à chercher bien loin mon assassin... En fait, je l'ai déjà arrêté pour vous... Maintenant, si vous avez des avertissements à faire, vous feriez mieux de les réserver à quelqu'un d'autres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

La panique du britannique monta d'un cran supplémentaire, sans lui donner les forces suffisantes pour s'extirper de la poigne de fer d'un commissaire. De son côté, le détective avait commencé à balancer ses bras tandis qu'il se tenait à la pointe des pieds sur l'extrême lisière d'une ligne rouge, donnant l'impression d'entamer les préliminaires à un saut de l'ange.

« 5...4...3...2...1... Tu es prêtes, Light ? Gardes les yeux grands ouvert... _Ready or not, here I come_! »

Faute d'avoir les moyens de faire plier un commissaire ou un détective, le dernier acteur de la tragédie hurla en direction d'une caméra et de celui qui se maintenait dans les coulisses.

« _Quillsh_ , fais ce qu'il te dit ! Coupes ce système, MAINTENANT ! »

Un cri qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter une adolescente...avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur ses genoux l'instant suivant, ses yeux écarquillés, les deux mains plaqués sur ses oreilles, ses traits défigurés par l'agonie et les lèvres écartelées pour laisser le passage à un appel à l'aide dont l'intensité comme la tonalité de désespoir ne manquèrent pas de vriller les tympans d'un père, quand bien même les hauts-parleurs de la pièce avaient eu la décence de demeurer muets.

Agonie qui ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde... le temps nécessaire à un majordome pour se décider à obtempérer à la menace de son protégé comme aux sollicitations paniquées de son vieil ami.

Les canaux de communications unissant les deux mondes confinés dans la même cellule s'étaient rétablis, faisant résonner une respiration haletante aux oreilles des heureux élus demeurant du bon côté de la barrière...

« Ah...ha...Que...qu'est...ce que...L...Law...rence ? »

Un prénom qui se reflétait dans les yeux incrédules d'une adolescente tandis qu'elle le contemplait de l'autre côté d'une paroi de verre, surmontés par le sourire du gamin effronté qui s'était dissimulé derrière un détective et une lettre de l'alphabet... cette lettre qui venait de se métamorphoser en initiale, dévoilant le prénom qui pourrait bientôt orner une tombe dans les prochains jours, s'il venait à l'idée du métis de relever le doigt qui maintenait de son côté de la vitre la toute dernière carte qui lui restait à jouer... Le nom de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu...

« Tu es supposé me dire que tu es enchanté de faire ma connaissance. »


	34. Tooryanse III

****Tooryanse III****

 _Potter probably saw through the emptiness and the presumption of the style then dominating and with his style of play he seemed to call out to his contemporaries: "You want to beat me right from the start by force of your greater genius? Look! I make ridiculous moves, and yet you cannot beat me. Become, I pray you, more modest and more reasonable **."**_

 **-** ** _ **Lasker's Manual of Chess**_**

Si on avait mesuré l'accomplissement du détective au rythme des battements de son cœur, on aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il venait tout juste de franchir la ligne d'un marathon, quand bien même la distance qu'il venait de parcourir se limitait à un seul mètre... Un espace ridicule qu'il avait renvoyé derrière lui d'un seul pas... L'avant-dernier pas qui le séparait du point de non retour, que le dernier marque le moment où il rendrait son dernier souffle aux pieds de sa meurtrière...ou celui de la résolution _la plus définitive possible_ à cette enquête qui avait pris les apparences d'un duel à mort...

Qu'il s'agisse de sa première rencontre en face à face avec une étudiante, ou même de la déclaration de guerre adressé à un tueur en série alors qu'il se dissimulait encore dans la population d'une région tout entière... Les deux moments les plus intenses de sa vie venaient de rétrograder d'une place...

L'éclair avait précédé le tonnerre... Son adversaire demeurait interloqué par ce coup de théâtre qui avait eu l'impact d'un coup de canon... Les implications de la révélation qu'on lui avait placé sous les yeux, elles demeuraient à la lisière de sa conscience hébétée, s'avançant timidement, pas à pas pour remplir le cratère creusé par l'effet de surprise...

« Qu'est...ce...qui...t'as pris ? »

Une question partagée par l'ensemble des spectateurs de la scène, peu importe leur position de part et d'autre de la ligne séparant les investigateurs de la criminelle qu'un détective avait placé au pied du mur.

« Jamais deux sans trois, Yagami... La seule manière de poursuivre notre petite partie de Poker, c'est d'élever les mises qu'on place sur le tapis, jusqu'au moment ou celui ou celle qui est en face n'a plus d'autre choix que d'abattre ses cartes, une fois pour toute, ou de déclarer forfait... Avant de me traiter d'idiot une fois de plus, rappelle-toi que la stratégie a toujours payé jusque là... En te dévoilant mon existence, j'ai démontré au monde entier la tienne... Quand je me suis dévoilé tout court, je t'ai forcé à te rapprocher en retour...et à franchir le seuil d'une cellule... »

Le détective eut la satisfaction de voir que le décalage avec son reflet de l'autre côté du miroir se résorbait progressivement, lui donnant l'occasion de contempler son propre sourire.

« ...mais il ne te reste plus qu'une seule chose à m'offrir à présent...si tu me dévoile le dessous de la dernière carte qu'il te reste à jouer... il n'y aura plus qu'une seule personne à la table de jeu... Difficile de ne pas soupçonner un bluff un peu plus audacieux que la moyenne, tu ne crois pas ? La pièce du puzzle que tu as m'a défié d'attraper au vol, par réflexe, elle est dépourvue de valeur sans son complément... Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, après tout, ce n'est certainement pas ton nom de famille que je comptais te murmurer à l'oreille, le moment venu...»

Ryuzaki fît mine de concéder le point à son adversaire... Dès que la poussière serait retombé, la configuration de leur petit jeu reviendrait à sa position initiale après avoir donné l'impression de vaciller sur sa base... Le père mettrait juste un peu plus de temps à rejoindre la conclusion de la fille... Un coup pour rien...

Il était encore trop tôt pour abattre son jeu en espérant qu'il ne serait pas balayé par celui qu'une adolescente maintenait dissimulé contre son cœur à l'abri des regards... Il serait toujours trop tôt... Comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer implicitement, il avait _tout_ à perdre en abattant sa dernière carte sans avoir pour autant la garantie qu'il aurait eu _tout_ à gagner en compensation...

Une carte qu'il éloigna d'une vitre au plus grand soulagement d'un entomologiste...avant de la faire pivoter entre ses doigts en l'espace d'un instant, faisant voler en éclat le dernier angle mort où il pouvait s'abriter du pouvoir d'une criminelle...

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, l'attaque en pointe du kamikaze était passé juste au dessus de sa cible, s'il en jugeait à la lueur d'amusement qui clignotait par intermittence dans les méandres d'un brouillard de déception.

« Lawrence Lawliet ? Sérieusement ? Ma petite plaisanterie au sujet des shinegamis et de leurs fruits préférés, elle te restait tant que ça en travers de la gorge pour que tu te sentes obligé de me rendre la pareille à ta façon ? »

Roger se mordillait les lèvres pour maintenir un soupir de soulagement emprisonné dans ses poumons. C'était donc ça ? _La Lettre volée_...Miser sur la psychologie inversée en offrant de bon cœur son unique point faible à l'adversaire pour le mettre définitivement hors de sa portée... Après tout, le dernier nom que Kira irait attribuer à son détective était bien celui qu'il exposait à son regard... Une stratégie absurde, pour ne pas dire suicidaire...et c'était bien pour ça que celle qui se tenait à l'extrémité opposé de l'échiquier ne soupçonnerait jamais son ennemi d'y avoir eu recours...

De son côté, Ryuzaki n'avait pas cherché à refréner son soupir, soupir qui accentua paradoxalement son sourire.

« Ironique... Celle dont le pouvoir peut frapper directement en plein cœur, en se jouant des distances comme de toutes les protections possibles et imaginable, à l'exception d'une seule, l'anonymat...elle se retrouve totalement démunie quand sa victime lui offre son cœur en l'invitant à mettre la main dessus...pour ne plus la relâcher tant qu'il bat encore... »

Elle avait plissé les yeux, sans que cela ne dissipe le pli moqueur de ses lèvres pour autant.

« Après toutes ces circonvolutions, nous reviendrions à notre point de départ ? Tu m'invites à te tuer dans le seul but de sortir de l'ombre pour tomber à pieds joints dans ton piège ? Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de pointer les poutres vermoulues de ton échafaudage ? Pour commencer, et quitte à emprunter tes propres mots, tu ne peux pas recycler la même _punchline_ , deux fois de suite... Si jamais tu avais _réellement_ abattu ta toute dernière carte pour me pousser à tenter le diable, il n'y aurait plus personne pour te dissimuler derrière, en lui laissant la cruelle tâche d'expier tes provocations... Tu me diras que ta petite vie, tu l'avais réellement mise en jeu lors de la toute première provocation ? Je peux te concéder le point, va, si le pouvoir de Kira avait surpassé tes estimations d'un seul cran, notre confrontation aurait coupé court... Mais il y a une différence entre risquer sa vie et l'abandonner à son adversaire pour le mettre en échec... l'abandonner pour de bon... Cette mise, elle ne viendra pas s'ajouter à tes gains si tu la mets sur le tapis, crois-moi... et enfin... »

L'adolescente épousseta son uniforme après s'être relevé, avant de se retourner vers son père pour lui adresser un regard où l'hostilité s'éclipsait derrière l'amusement.

« Même en admettant que le nom qu'il nous ait fait partager soit bien le sien, ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il court le moindre risque pour autant...S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au propriétaire de ce nom suite à sa révélation, tu aurais une preuve irréfutable que Kira se tenait de l'autre côté de cette vitre... Raison pour laquelle je ne prendrais jamais le risque de souffler cette chandelle qu'il m'agites sous le nez... D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà succombé à la tentation de passer aux aveux... si je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je peux toujours jouer les mauvaise perdante en m'assurant de faire partager la défaite à mon adversaire... et tu sais à quel point Kira est mauvaise perdante, n'est ce pas ? »

Si la menace susurrée par la meurtrière potentielle n'était que trop réelle aux yeux de Roger, l'adolescente avait dissimulé sa lame sous une telle couche de soie qu'elle en perdait tout tranchant... Pour le moment, Kira s'éclipsait derrière Light Yagami tandis qu'elle taquinait gentiment son amant, glissant les doigts sur ses propres lèvres en faisant mine d'envisager sa proposition dans une expression rayonnante d'ironie... Pour le moment...

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Yagami... Effectivement, la mort du détective ne serait que le prélude à l'exécution de sa meurtrière... Pour cette seule raison, tu ne devrais pas me soupçonner d'un bluff de fort mauvais goût... Tout le piquant de la chose est que je t'ai réellement offert ce que tu désirais depuis le tout début...en te plaçant dans une situation où tu es obligé de la garder dans ta manche jusqu'à la fin de la partie, au risque de la perdre... »

« Hehe... Je peux difficilement te contredire... D'autant plus que j'ai été assez idiote pour avoir recours à la même plaisanterie lors de notre première rencontre... Lawrence...Lawliet... Low...Light... »

Des syllabes qu'elle faisait rouler sur le bout de sa langue avec un certain délice pour en apprécier la saveur, saveur qui prenait une nuance épicée de par le parfum d'interdit qui la submergeait...

« Il y a néanmoins une contrepartie... Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mais en revanche, de mon côté... Je ne peux plus m'offrir le luxe de te libérer... »

Le sourire du détective s'était fait plus énigmatique tandis qu'il se reflétait à la surface d'une vitre pour se superposer à celui de la détenue.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant de me glisser mon doigt sur la détente du revolver que tu avais pointé droit sur ton cœur... en sachant pertinemment que, moi, je ne pouvais pas m'offrir le luxe de m'en débarrasser pour me mettre à l'abri de la tentation... »

« Même si je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point, tu restes bien superficielle... Après tout, s'il déploie toute les possibilités de son pouvoir, avant de me tuer, Kira a largement les moyens de me convaincre de lui restituer les clés de sa cellule après avoir commis l'erreur de mes les confier... Dans ce cas de figure, je pousserais même le vice jusqu'à recoller les fragments de cette présomption d'innocence que j'ai mis tant de temps à réduire en miettes... Ce qui aboutit à ce paradoxe des plus délicieux... »

Après avoir effectué un pas en arrière, Ryuzaki se tourna à son tour vers un commissaire de police, tout en levant le bras au dessus de sa tête...

« Monsieur Yagami, si je venais à envisager la libération de votre fille...ou même à essayer de vous démontrer son innocence après avoir passé tout ce temps à vous convaincre de sa culpabilité... »

Un index s'abaissa brusquement en direction d'une adolescente, un index qui évoquait le canon d'un revolver dont le tir avait traversé la vitre pour frapper en plein cœur celle qui s'abritait derrière.

« Tu...n'est pas...sérieux... »

« ...alors vous aurez la preuve que c'était bien Kira que j'avais enfermé dans cette cellule... Si je peux emprunter ses armes à notre adversaire, quoique je puisse faire ou dire pour vous convaincre du contraire, il faudra maintenir les portes de celle cellule closes. »

Soichiro ecarquilla les yeux en même temps que sa fille.

« Ryuzaki... Enfin... si je peux encore user de ce nom... »

« Ce sera sans doute plus simple pour tout le monde, d'autant plus que c'était à une seule personne que je souhaitais le confier... »

« ...c'est...ridicule... Non, c'est...absurde... elle sera coupable, si vous mourrez, tout aussi coupable si vous faites mine de la libérer... la seule option qui lui reste est de rester enfermée ici, non pas en tant que condamnée mais en tant que suspecte... Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas apporté la preuve que vous nous aviez promis... »

Objection que le détective balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Les meurtres de Kira se sont arrêtés suite à l'incarcération de votre fille, non ? »

Ceux du tout premier, oui... Une réflexion que Soichiro eut la présence d'esprit de dissimuler derrière une face de poker. Après tout, même si sa fille était définitivement innocente des meurtres qui se déroulaient par delà les murs de sa cellule, les sentences qui s'étaient abattu sur les criminels du monde entier auraient pu être rendu par le juge qu'il tenait le plus proche de son cœur... Les seules exceptions demeuraient les condamnations que Kira avait rendu...quand sa propre famille était sous surveillance... Une coïncidence beaucoup trop troublante pour qu'elle puisse être balayée du revers de la main sous prétexte que c'était ce détective qui l'avait mise en lumière...

« Il en va de même pour ceux de son concurrent...depuis que nous avons incarcéré l'amie de votre fille... »

Misa Amane était bel et bien l'auteur des revendications que le second Kira avait exposé à ses concitoyens, c'était le point le plus solide de leur investigation...

« Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas de preuve à proprement parler... le seul point de pourcentage qui nous sépare d'une certitude absolu... Le secret qui sépare Kira d'une adolescente normale, Light Yagami comme Misa Amane n'ont pas consenti à nous l'offrir... Mais il me reste _le corbeau de Hempel_... Imaginons que je glisse un délicieux cookie dans une boite, que je la place à côté d'une boite identique, avant de vous inviter à sortir de la pièce, m'offrant ainsi l'occasion de les intervertir ou non... lorsque je vous invite à me rejoindre à nouveau, j'ouvre une boite avant de la retourner pour vous démontrer qu'elle est vide... Bien sûr, il est tout à fait possible que j'ai succombé à la tentation de dissimuler ce cookie si savoureux à la place la plus appropriée, le fond de mon estomac... Hmm, peut-être que l'analogie serait plus convaincante si je plaçais autre chose qu'un cookie dans ma boite hypothétique... »

Soichiro résista héroïquement à la tentation de plaquer sa main sur le front pour mettre ses yeux à l'abri de la vision du détective qui semblait réellement ennuyé par l'objection qu'il avait formulé à sa propre démonstration.

« Admettons que je vous fasse confiance... »

« Suite à ma démonstration, vous devriez avoir une certitude de 100% concernant le contenu de la boite que je vous ait ouvert... certitude égale à celle concernant le contenu de la boite que j'ai maintenu close... Certitude qui ne varierait pas d'un iota si je verrouillais la boite avant d'en jeter la clé au fond d'un caniveau pour mettre son contenu définitivement hors de notre portée... Ce qui serait un gâchis impardonnable, mais je m'égare... »

S'il succomba à la tentation de soupirer, un policier s'efforça néanmoins de maintenir la conversation sur ses rails, quand bien même il souhaitait plus que tout ralentir le train en marche avant qu'il ne s'arrête à son terminus...

« Si la boite A est vide, la boite B contient nécessairement votre cookie... Les deux premier Kira ne sont pas en dehors des cellules de ma fille et de Misa Amane puisque leurs meurtres ont pris fin lors de leur incarcération... En conséquence, quand bien même elles demeureraient muettes sur le secret de Kira, nous laissant dépourvu de preuve directe, en tout cas pour un autre crime que l'envoi de ses cassettes vidéos à Sakura TV par l'une d'entre elles, cela signifie... »

Le père de famille n'avait pas la force de prononcer la conclusion à voix haute, elle résonna avec d'autant plus de force à l'oreille de son enfant, la poussant à incliner la tête.

« Bien sûr, j'ai quelque peu simplifié la configuration... Même si Misa Amane est au minimum la complice du deuxième Kira, il est toujours possible que Light Yagami demeure innocente... Il nous suffit de postuler l'existence d'une tierce personne qui nous aurait manipulé pour faire peser nos soupçons sur votre fille... Les motivations de notre _Deus ex machina_ , si je puis dire, elles seraient des plus mystérieuses... mais après tout, cela ne change rien à l'affaire... Même si notre suspecte ne peut pas démontrer son existence ou nous expliquer ses motivations, elle peut nous pousser au défi de démontrer son inexistence... »

Une adolescente croisa les bras en soupirant.

« _Diabolica probatio_... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'abriterais jamais derrière une défense aussi pathétique... et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je me suis bien décidé à faire usage du rasoir d'Ockham en ce qui concerne Kira, en conséquence, tu peux bien en faire autant de ton côté... »

Ryuzaki délaissa un instant son adversaire pour rapporter son attention sur son subordonné, sans pour autant clore le dialogue.

« Oui, je pourrais arrêter ma démonstration à ce stade, elle serait amplement suffisante... mais je n'arrive pas à m'en contenter... Voyons si je peux gagner la partie en m'ajoutant ce handicap que tu te refuses à m'infliger... Roger, pourriez-vous me rendre le marqueur que je vous aie confié avant de rentrer dans cette pièce ? Merci... »

Franchissant une ligne rouge à nouveau, le métis coinça un bouchon entre ses dents pour en extirper un feutre dont il appliqua la pointe sur une vitre.

« Même si notre meurtrière a le bon goût de ne pas laisser de trace qui pourrait la relier directement à ses crimes, on peut néanmoins recouper une certaine quantité d'informations à son sujet, par une simple analyse des horaires à laquelle ses victimes sont passés de vie à trépas... »

« Hmm, comment peut-tu l'affirmer avec certitude, _Lawrence_? Nous étions parvenu à la même conclusion, toi et moi, Kira est libre de reporter l'exécution de sa sentences pour qu'elles se déroulent quelques heures, si ce n'est quelques jours après avoir rendu son jugement... »

Un arôme de nostalgie embauma l'atmosphère de part et d'autre d'une vitre tandis que deux sourires s'y superposaient.

« Je ne me rétracterais pas, même si je te soupçonne d'avoir eu une antisèche dissimulée dans ta manche lors de l'examen... mais cette option, elle n'y a eu recours qu'à partir du moment où j'ai invité la police à se pencher d'un peu plus près sur les horaires de ses crimes, pour les superposer à l'emploi du temps d'une lycéenne... Il me paraît donc on ne peut plus raisonnable de penser que les jugements comme les exécutions se déroulaient de manière simultanée jusque là... »

« Hehe, c'est ce que j'aurais cherché à te faire croire si j'avais voulu porter tes soupçons sur une lycéenne, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Nous allons tester la solidité de cette défense... La démonstrations sera plus limpide si je l'illustre par un diagramme... L'abscisse correspond au temps écoulé, l'ordonnée au nombre de meurtre... Une ligne à l'horizontale équivaut à zéro... Nous commençons avec Light Yagami, une adolescente que rien ne distingue de ses pairs, en dehors peut-être d'une beauté et d'une intelligence qui s'écartent nettement de la moyenne... »

Compliment que l'intéressé accueillit d'une courbette amusée tandis que la ligne rouge se hérissait d'une minuscule dent de scie.

« Mais si cette ligne était demeurée sagement à sa place, nous ne serions pas arrivé jusqu'ici... La première déviation était quasi imperceptible... Une prise d'otages qui aurait pu mal tourner, si une providence n'avait pas eu la sollicitude agripper le cœur d'un criminel pour le forcer à relâcher ses victimes potentielles... Un meurtrier sobre et en parfaite santé, sans le moindre antécédent médical qui aurait pu permettre à un médecin d'anticiper cet infarctus...Un événement insolite qui pousserait les plus sceptiques à s'interroger l'espace d'une instant sur la réalité de la providence, ou tout du moins, du karma... Un court instant seulement, les choses étaient déjà revenu à la normale, le lendemain, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...Statu quo qui perdura le surlendemain...mais lorsque l'après-midi du troisième jour toucha à sa fin, Dieu eut le bon goût de ressusciter d'entre les morts pour proclamer son existence au monde entier... »

Se superposant au sombre constat du détective, la pointe d'un feutre entreprit de tracer une ligne asymptotique en direction du plafond de la pièce avant de la faire bifurquer brusquement pour la ramener au seuil qu'il avait défini comme minimale. La comparaison entre ce triangle rectangle et l'infime déviation qui l'avait précédé aurait pu mesurer la distance séparant le mont Everest d'une colline, différence des plus effroyable si on gardait en mémoire que c'était la hauteur respective de deux charniers qui étaient figurés par les formes géométriques...

« De la soirée du troisième jour jusqu'au première lueurs de l'aube du quatrième... Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour blanchir soigneusement tes nuits, Yagami. Bien évidemment, si je mesurais la sévérité des crimes châtiés en plus du nombre de condamnés à mort, je n'aurais pas à modifier mon graphique d'un iota... Suite à cette première hécatombe, le monde du crime bénéficia d'une trêve sans le savoir, avant que les hostilités ne reprennent de plus belle, la nuit suivante... Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'une anomalie des plus mystérieuse se manifeste... »

Le troisième triangle-rectangle avait une superficie qui aurait occupé les deux tiers du premier... Ryuzaki en traça un quatrième, d'une taille largement inférieure avant d'enfermer les deux dernières figures de son graphique entre deux lignes verticales.

« Contrairement aux apparences, cette portion du graphique correspond à une seule nuit de la carrière de notre meurtrière... La quatrième... Pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'est interrompu brusquement au beau milieu de sa besogne avant de rattraper le temps perdu au cours des dernières heures précédant l'aurore... Un mystère qui réclame sa solution... »

Une énigme qu'une adolescente accueillit d'un haussement d'épaules en accentuant le pli moqueur de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Tu n'étais pas encore là pour me maintenir éveillée, nuit après nuit... Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? J'ai du simplement m'endormir en plein travail... »

Objection qui fut prise en considération par le détective tandis qu'il traçait un cercle autour du creux qu'il venait de délimiter, cercle qu'il surmonta d'un point d'interrogation.

« Hmm-hmmm... Une hypothèse dont la simplicité ne contredit pas la vraisemblance.. Raison pour laquelle je l'avais personnellement envisagé avant de venir m'expatrier au Japon, le temps d'une enquête... Mais maintenant que j'ai une suspecte bien définie à portée de main, il est peut-être temps d'envisager les choses sous une nouvelle perspective... Kira est un X solitaire... Mais Light Yagami n'a rien d'une orpheline... A ce propos, monsieur Yagami, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever une coïncidence des plus troublantes... J'ai pris la peine d'étudier votre emploi du temps durant cette période... A cette époque, vous enchaîniez déjà les heures supplémentaires au delà du raisonnable, abnégation qui force mon admiration, sans aucune ironie de ma part... Si je voulais faire preuve de mauvais esprit, je pourrais vous faire remarquer que votre fille à de qui tenir... »

Compliment empoisonné qui resta en travers de la gorge d'un commissaire de police, malgré la tristesse qui avait singulièrement émoussé l'expression narquoise du détective lorsqu'il se retourna vers le deuxième spectateur de sa démonstration.

« J'ai pris la peine d'interroger vos hommes, et Aizawa m'a confirmé que ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit là, vous vous étiez séparés à la même heure pour regagner vos foyers respectifs... Si j'intègre le temps nécessaire pour effectuer le parcours jusqu'à votre domicile, votre retour est survenu au moment de l'éclipse des activités de notre meurtrière. Ce qui vous place peut-être en position de nous confirmer ou non si votre fille avait un alibi à ce moment là... »

Soichiro n'était pas dupe, on ne lui offrait pas la possibilité d'abriter sa progéniture derrière un alibi, bien au contraire, on l'invitait à jeter une pelletée de terre supplémentaire sur sa tombe... Tombe qui ouvrit son gouffre béant sous les pieds d'un père quand il creusa sa mémoire en quête des souvenirs qu'on le forçait à dépoussiérer... Cette nuit où un policier avait eu la surprise de surprendre une adolescente en flagrant délit de violation de couvre-feu...en lui offrant les circonstances atténuantes qu'elle était resté éveillé pour attendre le retour tardif d'un père...

Les yeux du commissaire s'écarquillèrent dans une expression horrifiée alors qu'il se remémorait les cernes qui avaient souligné ceux de sa fille tandis que son visage se reflétait dans le miroir de ses souvenirs... Un visage dont la pâleur évoquait celle d'un linceul, les épaules qu'il surmontait semblaient s'affaisser sous le poids de _plusieurs nuit blanches_... Ce fardeau qui avait écrasé le corps d'une adolescente, la poussant à se tenir assise le dos recourbé et la tête inclinée par la fatigue... Sur le coup, un père avait cru que le monde entier pesait sur les épaules de son enfant, le monde entier mais plus particulièrement la misère qui en maculait la surface... Comme il s'était trompé... Non justement, comment aurait-il pu s'imaginer à quel degré il ne s'était _pas_ trompé ?

Une nuit blanche de plus, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, une nuit au cours de laquelle un futur juge avait confié ses doutes à un père, en leur donnant la tonalité d'une confession qui aurait pu...qui avait été celle d'une meurtrière... Est-ce qu'elle avait espéré qu'elle tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, cette confession, ou l'avait-elle invité, non _supplié_ à lire entre les lignes ? Quelle importance ? Même s'il avait réussi à déchiffrer le message implicite avec le recul que lui offrait un détective, il était trop tard... Bien trop tard...

« L...Light...T...tu...N...on... »

Toute effronterie avait reflué du visage d'une adolescente, lui donnant une pâleur morbide qui effaçait un peu plus la différence entre l'instant présent et une certaine nuit... La manière dont sa main agrippait son bras n'arrangeait pas les choses... Pas plus que la façon dont elle détournait le regard en direction du sol, de peur qu'il ne croise celui d'un policier, qui était _infiniment plus_ qu'un policier pour cette meurtrière... Si la vitre qui s'interposait entre un enfant et son parent était à l'épreuves des balles, elle semblait bien fragile aux yeux de la prisonnière qui s'abritait derrière, suffisamment fragile pour s'effriter devant son père, la laissant exposée au regard d'un juge dont le verdict semblait bien plus terrifiant que l'exécution que lu avait fait miroiter un détective.


	35. Tooryanse IV

****Tooryanse IV****

 _ _« Aging is quite similar to death. Some people stand up to aging and death as if it were nothing. They can do it not because they're braver than others, but simply because they lack imagination. Only once people deny that which they love, do they become able to create it anew.__

 _ _Perhaps, the book I write, too, will die one day just like my body will. However, people have to accept that death is unavoidable. They will probably be gone in ten years. Their books will no longer exist in a hundred years.__

 _ _People accept this. Eternity is promised neither to humans nor to books. We live because we were born. If the system possesses the power of life and death over you... you're no longer a human. You're livestock. No matter how hard a rancher tries to pretend otherwise, they never recognize their livestock as friends.__

 _ _It's a mystery to me... How is it that these people, treated as livestock in this boring society, have not tried at all to destroy it? Nothing in this world is eternal. The only thing that truly exists is the splendor of the souls that atone for their sins._ ** _»_**_

 **-** ** **Makishima Shougo****

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family_  
 _When you walk away, it's when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _Mom, please wake up_  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _(...)_

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

 **-** ** **Melanie Martinez, Dollhouse****

Ryuzaki n'avait pas besoin de réclamer la moindre confirmation à la possibilité qu'il avait évoqué, un père de famille la lui offrait à son corps défendant... S'il n'y avait eu cette vitre invitant les investigateurs à garder leur distance vis à vis de leur suspecte, Soichiro se serait sans doute précipité vers sa fille pour lui agripper les épaules... Tentation à laquelle il avait d'ailleurs succombé l'instant suivant, malgré la futilité de la tentative, plaquant ses mains sur la barrière qu'une prisonnière aurait souhaité plus opaque, la dissimulant ainsi aux yeux de sa famille au lieu de l'exposer à un regard horrifié dont elle formait le point de mire...

« Light... »

L'intéressée s'efforça de faire la sourde oreille aux sollicitations déchirantes qui enrobaient son propre prénom tandis que son écho résonnait au sein de sa prison...

« Light ! »

Quand bien même son regard demeurait englué sur le sol métallique, maintenant un policier à l'extrême périphérie de son champs de vision, l'adolescente préféra refermer ses paupières dans une crispation nerveuse qui évoquait l'anticipation de l'impact de la gifle qui lui brûlerait la joue, d'une seconde à l'autre... Réflexe d'autant plus absurde que ce n'était pas la colère qui avait fait vibrer les hauts-parleurs situés de son côté de la frontière...

« Il...doit s'agir..d'une coïncidence... d'un malentendu stupide... Je... Dis-moi que je m'étais trompé... ou plutôt que je ne m'étais pas trompé... qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un problème de drogue... ou que c'était bien un test de grossesse que tu dissimulais dans ce tiroir que je n'ai pas osé ouvrir...T...tu peux même me confesser que...tu t'es rendu discrètement dans une clinique à un moment ou un autre pour...pour te délivrer de ce fardeau que tu ne pouvais pas confier à un père... Je...comprendrais...je ne te...jugerais pas...tu... Est-ce qu'un de tes professeurs t'avait fait...une remarque déplacée...ou peut-être même plus...infiniment plus...que ça ? T...tu sais...que tu peux tout me confier... »

Tout... Absolument tout... Le policier était même prêt à avaler un meurtre, s'il pouvait le substituer aux milliers qui pouvaient se dissimuler dans l'ombre que les lumières d'un détective étiraient dans le dos de sa progéniture...

Si Ryuzaki n'avait pas eu la courtoisie de faire mine de fixer son attention ailleurs, sur un autre point de la pièce que celui occupé par un père acculé au bord du désespoir, il eut néanmoins celle de conserver le silence, plutôt que de remuer un peu plus le couteau qu'il avait enfoncé petit à petit au fur et à mesure de son investigation...

« Te confier absolument tout... tant que ce n'est pas la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait trouvé la force de relever la tête comme les paupières quand elle avait transpercé le cœur d'un parent par cette remarque, consentant tout juste à glisser un soupir résigné par dessus.

Pourquoi ? Il avait eu des mois pour contempler cette possibilité, les yeux dans les yeux, alors pourquoi se sentait-il défaillir, maintenant qu'une réalité glaciale écrasait les derniers fragments d'ambiguïté sous ses pas, en s'avançant en direction de la ligne séparant le policier de la criminelle ?

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus de _s'imaginer_ que Kira était _peut-être_ là, au sein du foyer, dans une chambre d'enfant, à se blottir contre son père quelques années plus tôt, mais de _constater_ qu'il l'avait bel et bien serré dans ses bras, au beau milieu d'une certaine nuit ? De constater qu'on lui avait... _qu'elle_ lui avait offert l'occasion de la convaincre de faire machine arrière avant qu'il ne soit...alors qu'il était _déjà_ trop tard ? Beaucoup trop tard... Il suffisait de contempler les oscillations d'un diagramme, de part et d'autres du creux que ses souvenirs venaient combler...

« A ce moment là, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir... Personne n'en avait les moyens... Il était trop tôt... Bien trop tôt... Le monde entier n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'existence de Kira, et je m'inclut dans le lot, sans fausse modestie... Vous n'étiez pas aveugle à la détresse de votre enfant, cette nuit là, il était on ne peut plus normal que vous vous imaginiez avoir simplement affaire à une adolescente... ce qui offre déjà son lot de problèmes insolubles... »

Un soupir embua la vitre avant que Soichiro ne se retourne vers le détective qui lui avait murmuré ces paroles, et dont le regard témoignait amplement du fait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que la consolation qu'il lui faisait miroiter était bien maigre...

« A ce moment là, hein ? J'avais...peut-être cette excuse... à ce moment là...mais maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas... Et si j'avais eu le cran d'envisager le pire, quand bien même il prenait tout au plus la forme d'une seringue...si je m'étais décidé à m'immiscer de force dans les problèmes de ma fille au lieu de m'imaginer qu'ils se résoudraient tout seuls... non, pire, que je les avait résolus...alors peut-être... »

Terrible constat qu'un père murmura aussi bien à lui même qu'à celle qui lui faisait face, quelques centimètres plus loin... Cette accusée dont l'expression lui évoquait paradoxalement celle d'un juge...mais c'était sans doute approprié au vu de ses crimes...

« Si j'avais _réellement_ voulu te confier quoique ce soit, tu ne serais pas là, en train de te poser ce genre de questions futiles... »

Aussi désabusé que soit l'adulte qui avait pris sa place, Soichiro n'avait pu s'empêcher de la confondre avec la fillette qui l'avait jadis accueilli de retour au foyer, au moment où il aurait voulu se mettre à l'abri de son jugement, ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus... Un souvenir dont la douceur ramena un semblant de sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres du commissaire... Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose, ou plutôt...

« Comment disais-tu déjà...Omnia... »

Sourire qui se refléta à la surface d'une vitre sans tain.

« _Omnia mutantur, nihil interit_... _Tout changes, mais rien n'est vraiment perdu_... Je te l'avais répété si souvent cette locution latine... Chaque fois que tu estimais que ta fille grandissait un peu trop vite à ton goût, particulièrement en ton absence, au point que tu t'imaginais l'avoir déjà perdue à force de rester si souvent éloigné d'elle...Je pensais que tu l'aurais retenu à force... »

Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, à présent, c'était certain... D'autant plus que ce fragment de sagesse d'une autre époque comme d'un autre lieu, il demeurait terriblement actuel, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, quand bien même il était mis à rude épreuve... Son crédit semblait même s'émousser aux yeux de celle qui s'était jadis efforcé de l'apprendre à un père...

« En admettant que Kira ait envisagé de te faire ses aveux, cette nuit là, tout ce que tu as entendu, c'était une adolescente qui te confiait ses doutes sur sa future profession... »

Un reproche c'était certain, mais à qui l'adressait-elle ? A celle qui se reflétait sur la vitre de sa prison...ou à celui qui se tenait de l'autre côté ? Peut-être aux deux...

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer à présent ? Qu'il m'est peut-être arrivé de mener mes petites affaires dans mon coin, au nez et à la barbe d'un commissaire de police, qui s'était décidé à dîner en famille pour changer un peu... sans se douter que la fille qu'il avait l'occasion si rare de regarder les yeux dans les yeux, elle jetait aussi un coup d'œil par dessus ton épaule, à regarder les actualités défiler sur l'écran de télévision allumé derrière toi... Espérant qu'il y aurait un portrait du criminel dont on venait de lui signaler la présence sur cette terre... Présence _de trop_ , cela va de soit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai _corrigé_ l'anomalie en toute discrétion plutôt que de t'ennuyer avec, alors que j'avais enfin l'occasion de passer un peu de temps auprès d'un père sans rendre visite à un commissaire sur son lieu de travail... Hehe... Je me demande ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête, à ce moment là ? »

Ni une adulte, ni une fillette, simplement une gamine qui riait sous cape à l'idée des frasques qui avaient échappé à la vigilance paternelle, donnant un surcroît de saveur à la joie peccamineuse qu'elles faisaient scintiller derrière le masque de la plus sage des petite fille modèle...

« Après tout, il fallait bien que je m'entraîne à faire illusion devant ma propre famille si j'espérais avoir une chance d'en faire de même avec un détective, quand il se déciderait à glisser l'œil dans ce foyer à son tour... Dis-moi, Ryuzaki, est ce que tu es certains qu'il ne faudrait pas ajouter quelques oscillations supplémentaires entre tes triangles ? Je suis certaine qu'en cherchant bien, tu pourrais en dénicher une ou deux qui coïncideraient avec les horaires d'un repas de famille... »

Possibilité qu'un vieux policier avait jugé suffisamment crédible et terrifiante pour en réclamer silencieusement la confirmation à un détective... Devait-il user de son droit à garder le silence ? A ce stade, des meurtres qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main n'ajouteraient pas grand chose de plus à ses analyses... en revanche, aux yeux d'un père, ils auraient une taille équivalente si ce n'est supérieure aux hécatombes dissimulées dans la chambre d'une adolescente...

Sollicitude qui fondit comme neige au soleil face au regard de la fille, la poussant à dissimuler un gloussement derrière ses doigts avant de les promener le long de ses lèvres. Rire d'autant plus cruel qu'il semblait dépourvu de joie.

« Il n'ose même pas me contredire... Quelle délicatesse... »

« ...peut-être bien que oui, Light... Après tout, ces noms... Des noms... Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'euphémisme à ce stade ? Ces meurtres que vous aviez expurgé de votre raisonnement, Ryuzaki... »

Le détective haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de conserver une attitude nonchalante face au drame qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Des fioritures qui n'ajoutaient strictement rien à la démonstration... Leurs unique contribution auraient été de la rallonger inutilement en m'imposant le détour d'une digression... Seules les grandes lignes comptent, et pour les rendre visibles, il faut savoir faire abstraction des détails insignifiants... Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin... »

« Trop pudique pour dévoiler un semblant de compassion au grand jour ? Si c'est le cas, tu pouvais tout aussi bien avouer qu'une poignée de mes victimes avaient échappé à ta vigilance... Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander à ton ego, même pour ménager celui d'un père, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de trop l'égratigner... »

Que le reproche soit justifié ou non, Ryuzaki préféra l'ignorer. De toute manière, la criminelle n'avait pas cherché à insister plus que ça, rapportant son attention sur un policier pour mieux jouer le rôle de la fille indigne face à celui qui ne se décidait pas à la renier une fois pour toute.

« Alors, _papa_ ? Maintenant que tu connais l'envers du décors, ou plutôt ce qui se passait dans les coulisses de cette petite pièce de théâtre qui t'apparaissait plus vraie que nature, est-ce que tu va toujours t'imaginer avoir fait la sourde oreille à des appels au secours d'autant plus déchirants qu'ils étaient silencieux?»

Un détective se reflétait aux côtés de sa fille sur les lunettes d'un commissaire tandis qu'il les embrassait l'un comme l'autre dans ses réflexions.

« ...des meurtres qui ne représentaient pratiquement rien à vos yeux...mais vous saviez tout les deux qu'à ceux d'un père, ils auraient eu autant d'impact que tout les autres réunis... Raison pour laquelle vous les avez passé sous silence, Ryuzaki... Raison pour laquelle tu avais pris ce risque inutile, Light... Un criminel de plus ou de moins, cela ne t'aura pas fait progresser d'un pas en direction de tes objectifs... »

« Je peux difficilement le nier... mais c'est tout le paradoxe des sorites, tu peux retirer un grain de sable à une plage, elle n'en restera pas moins une plage...et pourtant, elle n'est composée de rien d'autre que ces insignifiants grains de sable mis bout à bout... Il en va de même avec la justice, il me fallait la construire, _un nom à la fois_ , une _exécution_ à la fois, puisque chaque _tombe_ pavait le chemin à un monde nouveau, une terre nouvelle... Au moment où l'ancienne terre et l'ancien ciel auraient disparus...Ma Jérusalem, cette Jérusalem qui ne serait certainement pas descendue des cieux de sa propre initiative, elle ne pouvait pas se _construire_ en un jour, raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps, même celui d'un repas de famille... »

Observation cynique dont le passage avait étiré les lèvres d'une adolescente, accentuant leur pli moqueur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait d'attendre quelques minutes de plus pour les rajouter à ta liste, ces noms ? Non, Light, c'est précisément parce que j'aurais pu t'en empêcher que tu ne pouvais pas attendre... Un risque infime, insignifiant... »

« Futile serai le mot le plus approprié. »

Soichiro soupira.

« Oui, il était bien futile le dernier espoir de ma fille... Cet espoir qu'elle avait placé en un commissaire dont elle s'imaginait qu'il ne serait pas aussi aveugle que le père dont il prenait si souvent la place... »

Fermant les yeux tout en se dépouillant de son sourire, Light leva les paumes de sa mains vers le plafond de sa cellule pour exprimer son agacement comme son incompréhension.

« Jusqu'où faudra-t-il aller pour t'ouvrir les yeux, dis-moi ? Cette gamine que s'imaginait Ryuzaki, et dont tu as eu...dont tu as encore tellement de mal à admettre que tu aies pu lui donner le jour, tu veux nous faire croire... Pardon, _te_ faire croire que cette petite effrontée, elle passait des nuits blanches à rédiger des SOS pour les glisser dans ces bouteilles, avant de les jeter dans l'océan de l'information? En espérant au fond de son petit cœur qu'un beau jour, ou une belle nuit, quelqu'un finirait par mettre la main dessus... Ces _centaines_ de messages...Quelqu'un qui lirait entre les lignes des certificats de décès... Il n'y avait qu'un seul message à y déchiffrer... et si ce n'était pas celui que je m'imaginais, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin que celui que nous suggérais un détective... _Tu veux jouer ? Alors essaie de m'attraper._ Hmm, il me semble même que je t'ai rédigé une invitation en ce sens, juste après ta petite provocation... »

Une fois de plus, un détective soupçonnait sa criminelle d'être d'autant plus sincère qu'elle se prétendait ironique. Des réflexions qui donnaient un éclairage bien particulier au message qu'il traçait sur une vitre à l'aide d'un feutre rouge, ce message qu'une meurtrière avait rédigé en forçant un criminel à asperger les murs de sa cellule de son propre sang, au cours des minutes qui avaient précédé un arrêt cardiaque.

 _Please kill me quickly._

 _If you don't,_

 _You will die._

Lorsque Watari lui avait transmis le message posthume de la dernière victime de Kira, L l'avait contemplé avec le sourire attendrie que les adultes réservait aux gamines. Nul condescendance pour autant, il se réjouissait à l'idée que son adversaire ne se décide pas à envoyer le plateau de jeu valser dans les airs suite à sa première défaite... Il avait craint l'espace d'un instant que la montagne de cadavres accoucherait d'une souris qui se faufileraient craintivement au fond de son terrier, quitte à s'y enterrer vivante à force de s'y terrer à l'abri du prédateur. Pire, il avait même soupçonné que la dernière victime de Kira serait un adolescent, décédé d'un infarctus dans la force de l'âge, leur laissant une lettre de suicide en guise de forfait.

Si bien que c'est avec une fierté quasi paternelle qu'il avait exposé son analyse à deux vieillards sceptiques quand sa proie s'empressa de le détromper.

Elle ne se contentait pas de répondre au défi, elle en élevait les enjeux en dévoilant une fraction supplémentaire de son pouvoir. Elle ne se contentait plus de le menacer d'un infarctus, elle lui faisait _sentir_ que s'il tombait sous sa coupe, les derniers minutes, si ce n'est les dernières heures de son autobiographie seraient rédigé par la plume de sa meurtrière. Possibilité macabre dont l'anticipation arracha un frisson d'excitation à sa cible potentielle.

Sa criminelle n'avait fait que s'échauffer jusque là. Maintenant qu'un adversaire sérieux s'était enfin décidé à faire son entrée en scène, elle se décidait à sortir des limites du strict nécessaire pour exercer ses muscles bien au delà, en sachant _pertinemment_ que ses petites expérimentations ne passeraient pas inaperçu à son détective.

Leur Némésis aurait pu se contenter d'être une simple fanatique déterminée à écraser comme un vulgaire insecte le détective venu la défier... mais au lieu de ça, elle s'était déjà prise au jeu, elle aussi _s'amusait_ de leur face à face, poussant la sollicitude jusqu'à inviter son camarade de jeu à son propre domicile, en restreignant sa liste noire à ses compatriotes au cours des jours suivants, le temps que l'enquête la concernant touche à son terme _définitif_... Il ne s'agissait pas de maintenir son attention focalisé sur le Japon pendant qu'elle s'éclipserait discrètement ailleurs, comme le lui suggérait Roger, bien au contraire, elle lui faisait signe qu'elle était bien là pour _rester_.

Mais avec le recul... et maintenant qu'il avait dévoilé la messagère dissimulée derrière ces mots sibyllins...

Fallait-il y déchiffrer un défi ? Un avertissement ? Une menace ? Une promesse ? Un simple test de son pouvoir sous prétexte de taquiner l'ennemi juré ? Une moquerie ? Une forme de reconnaissance vis à vis de l'adversaire venu la défier sur son propre terrain ? Ou bien...comme se l'imaginait son père, un appel à l'aide ? Les derniers soubresauts d'agonie de Light Yagami alors qu'elle s'effaçait progressivement derrière Kira ...

 _Essaie de m'attraper._.. La lettre du message ne pouvait pas être remis en question, son esprit en revanche... Avait-elle supplié un détective de _l'arrêter_ , dans les deux sens du terme, avant qu'elle ne passe le point de non retour ? Non, de l'arrêter parce qu'elle avait passé le point de non-retour, justement...

Il s'était vanté d'avoir été le seul à entendre ce qui se cachait derrière les prétentions de cette nouvelle divinité... Une gamine qui lui avait déjà dévoilé sa solitude, au moment où elle le mettait au défi de l'exécuter lui même...

« Sérieusement ? Toi aussi, tu va te mettre à jouer les ventriloques avec Kira pour s'imaginer que je vous suppliais de mettre fin à mes bêtises ? De préférence avec des tremolos dans la voix ? Pitié... Au lieu de souiller cette belle démonstration par cet accès de sentimentalisme, est-ce que tu aurais l'obligeance de la poursuivre jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'ici ? »

Remontrance qu'elle avait effectué en parcourant quelques mètres supplémentaires, avant de tapoter une vitre de l'index.

Secouant la tête pour évacuer les doutes qui devaient rester réservés à un père, le détective obtempéra à la sollicitation silencieuse en reprenant son diagramme au point qu'on lui désignait, superposant la pointe d'un feutre au doigt d'une meurtrière, quitte à laisser un angle mort dans son raisonnement.

Le graphique avait évolué entre temps, tout comme celle dont il illustrait les actions. Ses lignes se réduisaient maintenant à une succession régulière de carrés d'une égalité parfaite qui aurait pu surmonter les murs d'une forteresse en guise de créneaux.

« A partir de ce point, la transition est achevée. Des plages horaires qui se superposent à l'emploi du temps de la plus studieuse des lycéennes. Elle a cessé de sacrifier sa santé comme ses nuits de sommeil à sa précieuse mission. A ce stade, nous pouvons supputer qu'elle a cessé d'anticiper sa future arrestation. Raison pour laquelle elle s'octroie le luxe de prendre son temps, tout son temps, comme si elle avait une vie entière sous les yeux pour l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Notre adolescente franchit les portes de son lycée sans une seule minutes de retard ou d'avance, elle effectue le trajet inverse jusqu'au foyer sans se presser ni prendre la peine de flâner. Une fois ses devoirs effectués, et en s'accordant le temps minimal pour la préparation de ses examens, elle consacre le temps libre qui lui reste à l'exécution de ses victimes. Quantité rationnée au millimètre, nul besoin de faire du zèle, l'objectif visé n'est plus la quantité mais la régularité. »

Diagnostic qui fût confirmé d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Si je peux me permettre de rendre ce portrait-robot un peu plus vivant, nous pouvons imaginer notre adolescente s'installer à son bureau, allumer son ordinateur et relever méticuleusement les informations nécessaires à l'exécution ses basses œuvres. Si un observateur extérieur glissait l'œil dans cette chambre, il ne ferait pas la différence avec celle qui révisait ses examens, une minute plus tôt. Aucun coup d'œil en direction de la porte qu'elle a verrouillé derrière elle. Si elle continue de prendre ses précautions, c'est sous l'impulsion de la nécessité et non plus d'une paranoïa qui flirte constamment avec la panique. Elle est à son aise, dans son élément. Je peux même l'imaginer en train de chantonner tandis qu'elle étend son ombre sur le globe... Si nécessaire, je peux même suggérer le fond sonore approprié... Par charité envers l'assistance, est-ce que tu pourrais me dispenser de la peine de la fredonner à ta place?»

Requête qu'elle s'empressa d'exhausser. Un intermède musicale qu'elle aurait pu fredonner à l'oreille d'une sœur ou d'un détective pour les aider à exorciser leur insomnie après les avoir gentiment bordé.

 _ _Sunny came home with a list of names  
She didn't believe in transcendence  
It's time for a few small repairs she said  
Sunny came home with a vengeance__

Cette démonstration qui avait cessé d'être le monologue d'un détective pour devenir une partition à quatre main qu'il effectuait côte à côte avec sa criminelle, de part et d'autre d'une vitre, son message implicite s'immisça progressivement dans la conscience d'un père, le poussant à presser son épaule sur une barrière transparente pour conserver un point d'appui tandis que le monde, son monde, achevait de sortir de ses gonds.

Il y avait peut-être une lueur d'espoir...ou de désespoir pour clignoter par intermittence dans l'âme de cette meurtrière, à l'abri des regards, y compris du sien, mais elle s'était décidé à souffler la flamme de cette chandelle pour de bon vers la fin...

« Pour...quoi ? »

Question qu'une adolescente accueillit d'un haussement d'épaules sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je m'ennuyais, j'avais du temps libre, _tellement_ de temps libre... pour ne pas dire vide...Beaucoup trop visiblement... Une manière comme une autre de le combler, j'imagine...l'oisiveté est décidément bien la mère de tout les vices...Peu importe après tout...La ruse de la raison prend bien des masques pour convaincre l'histoire d'effectuer sa marche en avant au lieu de faire du sur place. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il ne peut pas y avoir de héros pour son valet de chambre... Il en va sans doute de même aux yeux de leur famille... »

Un poing percuta une vitre tandis que la colère se superposait au désespoir dans les yeux d'un père qui s'efforçait de faire le deuil de sa fille aînée. Réaction qui ébrécha un court instant le masque d'une meurtrière de masse pour dévoiler l'adolescente qui continuait d'exister derrière...

« Il faut un peu plus que de l'ennui pour basculer dans le terrorisme... »

« Est-ce que tu as réellement besoin d'une autre motivation ? Je ne pense pas en avoir eu besoin, en tout cas... Si celle-ci ne te convient pas... Eh bien... Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lever de ce siège, pendant le trajet de ce bus... Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin... Si mon chemin de Damas te paraît encore trop mesquin... Essaie de comprendre à quel point le monde ne se réduit vraiment pas à grand chose de plus... En tout cas à mes yeux... Raison pour laquelle je me suis décidé à m'en lever une fois pour toute de ce siège, au lieu de rester complice en m'imaginant que j'étais simplement spectatrice... »

La lueur inquiétante qui avait commencé à percer un regard d'ennui, son illumination avait dissipé l'ombre d'un sourire, ironique ou non. Celle qui lui faisait face se décidait à être sérieuse, mortellement sérieuse.

Soichiro crispa le point qu'il appuyait sur une vitre, tandis que l'écho de ses propres mots se superposaient à ceux de sa fille.

 _Je n'ai peut-être pas donné naissance à Kira... En tout cas, je m'efforce de le croire... mais j'aurais pu façonner le moule dans lequel il s'est coulé..._

Angoisse qui avait franchi la ligne séparant la plus terrifiante des possibilités de la réalité qui lui faisait face, en empruntant ses traits à celle qu'il avait jadis regardé comme sa fille...et qui continuait de lui apparaître comme telle, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

En admettant que l'ennui puisse pousser certains prodiges jusqu'au meurtre, et qu'une raison surdimensionné puisse accoucher d'horreurs que la déraison n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer dans ses pires délires, c'était parfois et même trop souvent l'amour de la justice qui guidait la main des pires meurtriers qui avaient maculé l'histoire de leur présence, les amenant à des extrémités que le plus dépravés des criminels n'aurait pu envisager sans trembler... Cette criminelle ne faisait pas exception... et même si ses dons prenaient souvent la forme d'une intervention divine s'entremêlant à une hérédité qui n'était pas à la hauteur de la descendance, c'était bel et bien Soichiro Yagami qui pouvait revendiquer la paternité de Kira, sans avoir de Dieu ou de Diable à blâmer à sa place pour les crimes de cette meurtrière...

Oui, peu importait le démon qui lui avait octroyé les moyens, la fin qui les _justifiait_ , c'était un commissaire qui l'avait fait miroiter à sa progéniture... C'était un père qui avait rédigé sans le savoir le pacte faustien auquel avait succombé une adolescente...

Même s'il parvenait à tenir debout au milieu de la tempête que constituait cette réalisation, s'il n'y avait pas eu la vitre de cette cellule contre son épaule, le policier serait sans doute tombé à genoux devant cette divinité, lui réclamant l'absolution pour le péché de lui avoir donné naissance...

« Pourquoi toutes ces simagrées, papa ? Tu as eu tellement de temps pour te faire à cette idée... Non, tu l'avais déjà accepté... Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai oublié ce que tu nous a murmuré, quand je me tenais à ton chevet ? Quand notre détective a fait mine d'accuser la mauvaise sœur, pour tester mes limites, tu t'es empressé d'assurer la défense de Sayu. Notes-bien que je ne te le reprocherais jamais... Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que tu as usé ou plutôt abusé de ton droit à conserver le silence en ce qui concernait ta fille aînée... C'était bien la première fois que tu ne me considérais pas à la hauteur de ma petite sœur... je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non... »

Soichiro avait serré les dents tandis que la chair de sa chair lui décochait un coup de poing en plein cœur, le détective, de son côté, avait plissé les yeux, interpellé non pas par la réaction du parent mais celle de l'enfant... Celle qui avait interprété le rôle de Kira avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, sa main s'était crispé contre son propre cœur par réflexe quand elle avait reproché son manque de conviction à un père... Une attitude qu'il aurait comprise de la part de Light Yagami, mais ils étaient supposés faire face à Kira... Y accordait-elle tant de valeur que ça à une innocence qui n'avait de réalité que dans la conscience d'un père aveuglé par l'amour pour son enfant ?

« Light...Je...Je peux comprendre... Comprendre à défaut d'approuver... au moins jusqu'à un certains point... mais... tu ne t'es pas contenté de rendre justice vis à vis des meurtriers ou des violeurs... Là encore, ce qu'on peut...ce que je peux comprendre... Non, ton code pénal personnel, tu poussais le vice, ou la vertu, jusqu'à l'appliquer aux voleurs à la tire ou à des escrocs à la petite semaine... Ce code qui ne comportait qu'une seule sentence... Même si je peux ajouter ma responsabilité à la tienne pour la majorité de tes condamnations, il y en a plusieurs où...je ne te reconnais pas...où je ne me reconnais pas non plus... »

Reproche qui ricocha contre l'accusée, l'adolescente le balaya d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Mais tu en portes pleinement la responsabilité. Il est difficile de faire dans la nuance quand est sous surveillance constante. Même si j'avais trouvé un angle mort où glisser un coup d'œil en dehors de cette chambre dont vous aviez déjà fait ma cellule, je ne pouvais me contenter que de ce qui passait à ma portée... et si je voulais que l'exception confirme la règle au lieu de pointer trop ostensiblement dans ma direction, il fallait que j'ajuste temporairement mes critères. Tu ne peux pas entraver la liberté de mouvement du juge et venir lui reprocher ensuite d'avoir rendu un verdict bancal... »

Si elle avait cherché à pousser un père hors de ses gonds, elle avait pris le chemin le plus court.

« Il y a des choses que je peux accepter sans les approuver, mais là... Je pensais t'avoir convaincu qu'il valait mieux laisser un coupable en liberté que châtier un innocent à sa place, il en va de même avec la proportionnalité des peines... »

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais gentiment glisser mon cou dans le nœud coulant que vous tressiez spécialement à mon attention ? Et il me semblait te l'avoir dit, les prisons les plus solides, elles dressent leurs barreaux dans notre conscience autant sinon plus qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'allais pas vous laisser me sangler au siège de ce bus. _Non. Plus jamais_. Pas plus que je n'allais laisser _la vermine_ qui grouille à la surface de _mon_ monde s'imaginer qu'un détective prétentieux est capable de les soustraire à une justice qui ne soit pas de pacotille... »

La haine avait formé une muraille de glace sans faire refluer pour autant les flammes de la colère.

« T...tu... Comment peux-tu...Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si on avait bandé les yeux à _ta_ justice pour de bon ? Si nous avions du maintenir les enquêtes comme les procès à l'ombre du regard du public, de peur que quelqu'un ne se substitue au juge, est-ce que tu aurais sciemment exécuté des innocents à la place des criminels qu'on mettait hors de ta portée ?! »

Cette barrière invisible qui aurait pu être la grande muraille de Chine qu'une impératrice avait déployé autour de sa personne pour s'abriter des envahisseurs, elle avait vacillé sur sa base, l'espace d'un instant... Un court instant seulement avant de se redresser, plus glaciale et infranchissable que jamais...

« Hmm ? Des _innocents_? Ceux qui restent assis sur leurs sièges sont tout sauf des innocents. J'en sais quelque chose, crois-moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais ajusté les critères de sélection. Certains seraient demeurés plus innocents que d'autre à mes yeux, ne serait-ce que leurs enfants... »

Qu'il s'agisse d'une provocation ou qu'elle se montre aussi sérieuse qu'elle le prétendait, elle avait acculé un policier au bord de l'apoplexie. Si bien qu'un détective se sentit obligé de s'interposer en prenant le relais.

« Quelle sollicitude, Yagami... Tu n'as pas le cœur à endeuiller d'autre parents que les tiens, mais tu ne sembles pas hésiter pour autant à laisser leurs orphelins derrière toi... »

La meurtrière avait pressenti que quelque chose se dissimulait derrière le sarcasme de son détective, une nuance qui sembla se distiller dans sa conscience tel un poison, dissolvant une partie de sa superbe.

« Je m'étais décidé à adopter six milliards d'orphelins, tu sais... Mais je n'aurais pas fui mes responsabilités vis à vis de ceux que tu me reproches, aussi hypothétiques soit-ils... Enfin, je me plaît à le croire, en tout cas... »

Si la criminelle adressait un sourire à ses spectateurs, sans avoir la force de le leur adresser les yeux dans les yeux, l'effronterie s'était muée en tristesse. Est-ce que la performance exigée de l'actrice commençait à outrepasser ses talents ?

Un si fragile vernis d'humanité qui avait autorisé un parent à reprendre la main sur le policier.

« Et ces agents du FBI, Light ? »

« Oh... Pour être honnête, ils n'ont pas pesé bien lourd sur ma conscience... En fait, ils n'ont laissé _aucune trace_. Étant donné que c'est le genre de choses que je ne suis pas supposé pouvoir _oublier_ , j'en déduis qu'elle m'a laissé souverainement indifférente... »

Aussi nonchalante que soit la remarque qu'elle avait jeté en passant, elle s'était profondément enfoncé dans la conscience de Ryuzaki, un gravillon insignifiant qui n'en avait pas moins fait frémir la surface qu'il avait crevé, point de naissance d'une série d'ondes dont les cercles allaient en grandissant jusqu'à en embrasser la circonférences complète, quand bien même il gardait ses réflexions pour lui.

« Hirokazu ? Cela aurait pu être Mogi...ou Matsuda... Peut-être même ce vieux fou qui a cru qu'il pouvait prétendre jouer le rôle de ton père...»

« Je... Ce n'était pas moi... Tu le sais bien... »

Est-ce qu'à force de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il arrivait à ses limites ? On pouvait le croire, en tout cas.

« Je le sais. Mais nous devons prendre nos responsabilité vis à vis de ceux qui prennent exemple sur nous, quand bien même il le font d'une manière que nous n'aurions jamais... Non, _jamais_ approuvé... »

Fermant les yeux, la criminelle croisa les bras en s'efforçant d'adopter l'attitude d'une impératrice face à un dignitaire étranger remportant une passe d'arme dans le jeu délicat de la diplomatie.

« Soit. Même si je n'en porte pas la responsabilité directe, je te concéderais ce crime. Ce n'était pas moi, mais cela aurait pu être moi au final. Après tout, tôt ou tard... Tôt ou tard... »

Si elle avait relevé les paupières, c'était le sol métallique d'une cellule qui se reflétait dans son regard. Et si elle hésitait à dérouler jusqu'au bout les prémisses qu'elle avait concédé, la gravité de la conclusion n'en continuaient pas moins de peser sur les épaules des différents concernés. Tôt ou tard, Kira aurait du mettre fin à son double-jeu au lieu de s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait alterner d'un camps à l'autre en fonction de ses caprices... C'était un duel à mort entre une divinité autoproclamée et les hérétiques qui s'estimaient en droit de la faire comparaître au tribunal. Elle pouvait s'octroyer le luxe de leur accorder un sursis... mais la grâce était hors de portée de ce juge dont ils contestaient l'autorité.

« Ryuzaki m'a forcé à faire face à une question que je m'efforçais de faire reculer indéfiniment tant qu'il m'en restait l'occasion... Que ferons-nous de Kira lorsque sa culpabilité sera établi ? La moindre des choses seraient que tu me donnes la réponse à la question que tu as du te poser de ton côté... A un moment ou un autre, ce père indigne, il fallait bien le faire comparaître à ton tribunal...Je suis en droit de me demander quel verdict tu lui avais réservé... »

La question de trop s'il en jugeait à la manière dont les doigts d'une adolescente s'étaient crispés sur ses coudes, quand bien même la plus dérangeante des interrogations avaient emprunté la porte d'un sourire, un sourire dont la tristesse témoignait amplement du fait que le condamné potentiel s'estimait en droit de subir la peine capitale.. Non pas pour s'être interposé face à une divinité vengeresse, mais pour son incapacité à lui agripper la main, la main de son premier enfant, pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne dévale le long d'une pente glissante...

« Ah... Oui... J'imagine que tôt ou tard...j'aurais du y faire face à cette question... moi aussi, je m'efforçais...de la faire reculer...le plus longtemps...possible...indéfiniment si je l'avais pu...mais ce n'est pas bien grave... puisqu'elle ne se pose plus, de toutes façons... mais si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir ma réponse... Eh bien...eh...hehe... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y réponds pas à ma place, justement ? Après tout, tu es du bon côté de la barrière... »

Relevant la tête, la fille rendit son sourire au père. Exactement le même sourire...à la nuance près...

« Tu peux...m'accuser... d'être capable...d'aller jusqu'au parricide... si vous m'en aviez laissé...l'occasion...Oui, tu le peux... Non, tu...le dois...m...mais...tu...tu reconnaîtra qu...que...je ne l'aurais...ja...mais...fait...de gaîté de cœur... hein ? Toi...même...tu sais...Non...ja...mais... Rien que pour ça..je ne sais pas...si j'en aurais réellement été...capable... Je ne veux pas...le savoir... de toutes façons... Non...je ne...veux pas... et parce qu'au fond...je ne sais pas...alors que j'aurais...du savoir... _savoir_ , oui... Rien que pour ça...je mérite...d'être...traitée...comme si je...l'avais fait...et d'être mesuré...avec...la mesure dont...j'aurais...Non...dont j'ai...mesuré... Alors...s'il te...plaît...juge moi...comme...je t'aurais...jugé...et...condamné... »

Verdict qui réduisit l'accusée en larmes...quand bien même elle ne formait qu'une seule et même personne avec son juge. Ce juge qui n'était ni un père, ni un policier, simplement la fille qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu...pour le pire comme pour le meilleur...


	36. Tooryanse V

****Tooryanse V****

 _ _5.632 : Le sujet n'appartient pas au monde mais il est une frontière du monde.__

 _ _6.41 : Le sens du monde doit être en dehors de lui. Dans le monde, tout est comme il est, et tout arrive comme il arrive, il n'y a en lui aucune valeur, et s'il y en avait, elle serait sans valeur.__

 _ _S'il y a une valeur qui a de la valeur, elle doit être extérieure à tout ce qui arrive. (…) Ce doit être hors du monde.__

 _ _6.521 : La solution du problème de la vie, on la perçoit à la disparition de ce problème.__

 **-** ** _ **Ludwig Wittgenstein, Tractatus Logico-philosophicus**_**

 _ _« Que dites-vous ?... C'est inutile ?... Je le sais !_ _  
_ _Mais on ne se bat pas dans l'espoir du succès !_ _  
_ _Non ! non, c'est bien plus beau lorsque c'est inutile !_ ** _»_**_

 **-** ** **Edmond Rostand**** **,** ** _ **Cyrano de Bergerac**_**

Des paroles dont l'écho bruissa dans le silence, demeurant emprisonnées dans la conscience d'un détective alors qu'il contemplait un commissaire moribond, épaulé de part et d'autres par ses deux subordonnés...

Un policier qui s'effaçait derrière ce père qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, au moment où il s'affaissait sous le poids des ans et surtout celui d'une confession, cette confession qui avait sonné le glas de ses dernières espérances...Branche qui s'était déjà effiloché jusqu'à l'extrême limite du point de rupture, au fur et à mesure des semaines, tandis qu'il s'y agrippait, les deux pieds suspendus au dessus d'un précipice...

Soichiro n'était plus en position de regarder ses collègues de haut, ou même de se tenir simplement sur un pied d'égalité avec ceux qui l'avaient soutenu au sens figuré, et continuaient de le faire au sens propre... et pourtant, c'était bel et bien leur supérieur qui continuait de se refléter dans les yeux d'Aizawa comme ceux de Matsuda... Leurs regards continuaient de converger vers celui qui leur avait montré le chemin, et continuerait de le faire jusqu'au bout. Qu'il n'ait plus la force de faire le dernier pas, encore moins la faiblesse de revenir en arrière, cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire..

Et si d'aventure le policier avait insisté pour descendre du piédestal qu'on s'obstinait à lui laisser, bien à tort selon lui, quitte à marquer sa décision par une démission en bonne et due forme, nul doute que ses anciens collègues se seraient sagement éclipsés derrière deux amis au lieu de le laisser derrière eux pour continuer la route sans lui...

Un faible sourire se hissa péniblement sur le visage du détective... Non, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il lui avait échappé, lui glissant sur les lèvres entrouvertes par un soupir...

Lorsque la poussière retomberait, la postérité retiendrait sans doute le détective légendaire qui avait éclairci le mystère de ses lumières, reléguant le seul véritable héros de cette histoire à la périphérie...si elle ne lui offrait pas l'opprobre d'avoir mis au monde la meurtrière dont il avait contribué à l'arrestation...

Tout au plus consentirait-on à lui laisser une parcelle de la gloire du nouveau Sherlock Holmes, en lui offrant de demeurer à ses côtés dans le rôle du Watson... à ses côtés, si ce n'est à la traîne...

Injustice des plus irritantes...

Ce policier n'était pas taillé pour endosser le rôle de faire-valoir... Celui qui avait quémandé... Non, _accepté_ son aide, et _sous conditions_ , ce n'était pas l'inspecteur Lestrade, ou même le fidèle docteur Watson... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se serait élancé de leur lit d'hôpital pour fracasser les portes d'un studio de télévision où une meurtrière avait planté son étendard...

S'il avait fallu donner un rôle à la mesure de cet acteur, non de cet homme, celui de Cyrano aurait effectivement mieux convenu... A tel point que le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer les paroles d'une pièce de théâtre, pour lui même bien plus que pour l'assistance, qui aurait trouvé ses paroles inaudibles si elle avait eu le cœur à y prêter attention...

Un monologue qui résonnait pour l'essentiel dans le monde intérieur du métis, même si quelques échos débordaient à l'extérieur par instant, sous la forme d'un chuchotement, sa conscience prenant le relais pour compléter les fragments qui s'échappaient ici et là dans l'atmosphère pesante, pour se dissiper à quelques centimètres des lèvres qui leur avaient ouvert le passage...

 _Pas là ! non ! pas dans ce fauteuil !  
Ne me soutenez pas ! Personne !  
Rien que l'arbre !  
Elle vient. Je me sens déjà botté de marbre,  
Ganté de plomb !  
Oh ! mais !... puisqu'elle est en chemin,  
Je l'attendrai debout,  
et l'épée à la main !_ _  
Je crois qu'elle regarde...  
Qu'elle ose regarder mon nez, cette Camarde !  
Que dites-vous ?... C'est inutile ?... Je le sais !  
Mais on ne se bat pas dans l'espoir du succès !  
Non ! non, c'est bien plus beau lorsque c'est inutile !_

Oui, il aurait pu déclamer ce défi à la face du monde, ce vieux policier, si ces deux subordonnées étaient venu encadrer leur supérieur dans une chambre d'hôpital, non pas pour le soutenir tandis qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie, mais pour le forcer à y demeurer au lieu de se jeter en vain dans la gueule du loup qui avait déjà englouti l'un des leurs...

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ceux-là !- Vous êtes mille ?  
Ah ! je vous reconnais, tous mes vieux ennemis !  
Le Mensonge ?  
Tiens, tiens ! -Ha ! ha ! les Compromis,  
Les Préjugés, les Lâchetés !...  
Que je pactise ?  
Jamais, jamais ! -Ah ! te voilà, toi, la Sottise !  
Je sais bien qu'à la fin vous me mettrez à bas ;  
N'importe : je me bats ! je me bats ! je me bats !_

Si ces mots avaient certainement brillé par leur absence dans la conscience d'un policier, alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés du détective qui encerclait sa fille de ses déductions, des pensées bien similaires avaient du prendre leur place... Ce policier qui était demeuré un père, quoiqu'il puisse en penser, et sans que cela suffise à le faire dévier de sa trajectoire pour autant... Ryuzaki n'avait pas regardé Soichiro Yagami comme un obstacle, mais comme un alliée, avec toutes les raisons du monde de le faire jusqu'au bout...

 _Oui, vous m'arrachez tout, le laurier et la rose !  
Arrachez ! Il y a malgré vous quelque chose  
Que j'emporte, et ce soir, quand j'entrerai chez Dieu,  
Mon salut balaiera largement le seuil bleu,  
Quelque chose que sans un pli, sans une tache,  
J'emporte malgré vous,  
et c'est..._

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là que s'établissait le divorce entre ce rôle si prestigieux et l'acteur qui s'en était montré digne jusque à présent...

 _C'est ?..._

Substituant une fille à un amour à sens unique, le britannique s'imagina la question de Roxane flotter sur les lèvres tremblantes de Light Yagami.

 _Mon panache._

Face à Kira en personne, nul doute qu'il aurait eu la force d'offrir cette ultime réplique à sa fille, l'instant précédant l'ultime face à face avec leur ennemi commun... Mais c'était justement face à sa fille que cette réplique perdait son sens comme sa saveur...

Était-ce au détective de prendre le relais ? Lui aussi, il aurait pu s'offrir le luxe d'adresser cette dernière bravade, ou cette dernière effronterie à la grande faucheuse, en lui donnant la tonalité d'une victoire au moment où il était supposé goûter une toute dernière fois à l'amertume de la défaite...

Oui, quelques jours... Non, quelques semaines plus tôt, l'éternel gamin aurait pu s'amuser de cette manière... mais il n'avait plus le cœur à rire de sa défaite éventuelle, ni même le cœur à se réjouir de sa victoire...

Un pourcent... Une flamme moribonde qui s'était étouffée sous les yeux d'un père, balayée par le souffle de sa propre fille... et pourtant, elle continuait malgré tout de brûler secrètement dans la dernière conscience où elle aurait pu se réfugier.

Celle du détective qui avait méticuleusement empilé les quatre-vingt dix neuf autre pourcents, de la même manière qu'il bâtissait des tours de Babel sur la table d'un café ou du quartier général d'une investigation, une capsule de lait à la fois, les unissant dans la même construction verticale qui défiait la gravité aussi bien que le sérieux qu'on se serait cru en droit d'attendre de sa part...

Un contre quatre-vingt dix neuf. Une contre six milliards. Pourquoi s'obstiner ? Pour quelle raison hésitait-il à poser le pied sur le mauvais plateau de la balance, pour tenir compagnie à celle qui s'y raccrochait du bout des doigts... Non, elle avait laissé sa main glisser sur le rebord depuis bien longtemps, et il était bien trop tard pour la lui agripper _in extremis_ et pourtant... Pourtant... Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Question futile. Il en connaissait si bien la réponse. Réponse qui prenait la forme d'une énigme à ses yeux. Mais le cœur n'avait-il pas ses raisons que la raison.. ?

Futile. Pourquoi s'abriter derrière cet éternel faux fuyant ? Là encore, il connaissait la raison...

Malgré les sollicitations comme la sollicitude de ses deux collègues, le commissaire hésitait encore à tourner le dos à sa fille, pour abandonner une criminelle à son sort. Hésitation qui poussa cette dernière à essuyer ses larmes sur le revers de sa manche pour redonner un semblant de tranchant à son regard.

« Ici ou ailleurs, la vérité ne changera pas, tu sais... Bien sûr que tu le sais... Alors est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de te retirer pour délibérer sur le verdict ? Ce verdict que tu m'annonceras, les yeux dans les yeux, sans baisser la tête face à l'accusée au point qu'on pourrait la prendre pour le seul véritable juge, ici bas... »

Soichiro trouva la force de relever la tête, mais une adolescente se refléta dans les yeux d'un père et non ceux d'un policier, encore moins ceux du juge qu'elle réclamait.

« Light...Je... »

« Ah, mais c'est vrai que les jurés se doivent de délibérer à l'abri du regard de l'accusée.. Pour quelle raison, dis-le moi ? Quelle justification pour cette pudeur ? Parce que vous avez honte de vos arguments ? Si c'est le cas, il faudrait peut-être se poser des questions sur leur validité... »

Aizawa plissa les sourcils, Matsuda détourna son regard, celui qu'ils épaulaient secoua simplement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la question... En tout cas pour moi...Je...ne suis pas en état...de te juger...encore moins de te condamner...et en mon âme et conscience, je ne peux pas...t'acquitter... T'arrêter, c'était sans doute à ma portée...et encore, je n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance d'y arriver, seul...mais...je ne pourrais jamais...aller plus loin...que ça... et crois-moi...Oui, crois-moi, ce n'était déjà pas facile...d'aller jusque là... »

Des paroles bien futiles... Son enfant les aurait entendu, même si le système acoustique reliant les deux côtés de la barrière en une seule cellule avait été mis hors tension, il suffisait de regarder à travers la ligne formée par une vitre.

« Et pourtant, papa... il faudra bien... Si une seule condamnation est de trop pour toi, comment feras-tu pour endurer les autres ? Toutes les autres... Moi, je n'y serais...je n'y suis jamais parvenu... »

Il était bien désabusé le sourire qui avait encadré ce constat, ce sourire qui s'était voulu effronté...

« De...quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent... Il y a encore quelques mois, tu était en droit de faire face aux criminels... En droit de t'imaginer que tu étais là pour les arrêter, dans tout les sens du terme... mais maintenant que tu as arrêté celle de trop...maintenant que tu m'as arrêté... Chaque crime sur lequel tu enquêteras... mais aussi tout ceux auquel tu n'auras ni le temps ni les moyens de te consacrer, même si tu avais eu des nuit aussi blanches que les miennes... Eh bien à partir de maintenant, ce seront aussi un peu les tiens... Non, en un sens, ce seront entièrement les tiens...ou plutôt les vôtres... »

L'adolescente avait écarté les bras, que ce soit pour embrasser la circonférence de la pièce, ou embrasser un détective et deux inspecteurs dans le même reproche...

Soichiro avait usé de son droit à garder le silence, se contentant de secouer la tête une fois de plus. Matsuda s'efforça de maintenir un embryon de doute de l'autre côté d'une vitre, Aizawa serra les dents pour ne pas prononcer le mot de trop...

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ? Ou vous ne voulez pas comprendre ? Chaque crime qui se déroulera ici bas, ou plutôt la victime de chacun de ses crimes, il y a une question qu'elle ne manquera pas de vous poser... et même si elle n'est plus là pour le faire, même si elle n'a pas le courage de le faire, même si elle ne serait plus en état de vous dire quoi que ce soit, elle la posera néanmoins... par sa seule présence... ou sa seule existence... Après tout, si Kira était là... si j'étais resté là, en ce bas monde, ce crime, ce crime de trop, comme tout les autres, aurait-il pu seulement avoir eu lieu ? Un monde où ce crime pouvait se dérouler, aurait-il pu exister si j'étais resté en son sein ? Est-il besoin de dire la réponse ? Et pourtant ce monde, ce sera tout simplement le _vôtre_... Non plus celui que vous devez subir, mais celui que vous avez _choisi_... pour vous-même comme pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui seront _condamnés_ à y vivre avec vous... »

Un inspecteur plissa douloureusement les paupières en fermant les yeux face à la question dérangeante comme celle qui la lui posait. Celui qui avait joué les avocats du diable au début de l'enquête pouvait-il se permettre d'endosser le rôle d'accusateur de Dieu à la fin?

Son collègue n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de ce genre de scrupules, ni de ceux d'un père, en tout cas face à cette fille qui n'était pas la sienne..

« Ah, il aurait fallu fermer les yeux, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, mais je ne doutes pas que vous en soyez parfaitement capable. C'est ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, pour un nombre d'injustices tellement, oh _tellement_ plus élevé que toutes celles que j'aurais eu l'occasion de laisser derrière moi si vous n'aviez pas croisé mon chemin... »

Le pied d'un policier percuta le sol, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce à l'exception de celle qui se tenait du mauvais côté de la barrière.

« Navré de te contredire, mais la justice, si elle est d'un côté de cette fichue vitre, ce n'est pas le tiens ! »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas celle des tribunaux qui me fait face. Enfin, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas le cas, au vu des traitements que vous avez infligé à celle qui n'était encore que votre suspecte, alors même que vous n'aviez pas l'excuse de faire expier ses crimes à une coupable... »

Ce n'est pas seulement les dents mais aussi le poing qu'Aizawa comprima de toutes ses forces. Que faire et surtout que dire à celle qui avait parfaitement raison ? Le soulagement d'avoir épargné une innocente ne justifiait pas pour autant l'acharnement vis à vis de la coupable. S'il avait été aux cotés de Soichiro Yagami, l'inspecteur aurait pu faire face à sa fille sans sourciller, mais il avait été également aux côtés de L...

« Que le justice soit dans mon dos ou face à moi, pour ma part, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'ai du mal à ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité pour mes victimes... Non vraiment, même maintenant, je n'en trouve pas une trace...Est-ce que c'est réciproque de votre côté, messieurs ? Hehe, on dirait que non... Au moins pour l'une d'entre elle, la seule à être véritablement coupable par dessus le marché... »

La prisonnière secoua la tête en relâchant un soupir avant de croiser les bras.

« Mais je ne vais pas perdre espoir pour autant... Cela viendra... Pas tout de suite... Ni même dans quelques mois, ou mêmes quelques années... mais tôt ou tard, je ne doute pas que vous croiserez la victime de trop à vos yeux... Et à ce moment là, vous comprendrez peut-être qu'elle avait sa place dans votre monde, pas dans le mien... Gardez votre compassion pour cette victime là... Ce sera la vôtre, une parmi tant d'autres, même si vous ne vous en rendrez compte que trop tard...aussi bien pour vous que pour elle... »

Aussi absurde et dépourvue de fondement que puisse être l'intuition, Ryuzaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que cette criminelle parlait avant tout d'elle-même lorsqu'elle avait énoncé cette triste prophétie... De fait, parmi la foule de victimes dont elle traçait les silhouettes dans les brumes de l'avenir bien sombre qui ferait son aurore suite à une exécution, une seule sortait du lot pour retenir son attention... Celle qui brillerait par son absence au moment où la file des infortunés franchiraient la frontière séparant les possibilités de la tragique réalité à laquelle on ne pouvait plus rien changer...

Regret qu'un soupir laissa derrière lui au lieu de les emporter aux quatre vents, tandis que le détective enfonçait ses mains dans les poches tout en se rapprochant d'une vitre d'un pas traînant.

« Espères-tu vraiment convaincre qui que ce soit ici, Yagami ? »

« Je pense qu'à ce stade, nous n'avons plus à nous embarrasser avec nos pseudonymes, Lawrence... »

Pour quelle raison s'obstinait-il à s'adresser à sa captive par le nom de famille qui aurait du s'effacer derrière le seul nom que les générations future déchiffreraient sur la tombe de cette adolescente ? Ou si on envisageait les choses de l'autre côtés du miroir, fallait-il comprendre qu'elle dispensait le patriarche accablé de douleurs de la cruelle nécessité de renier sa fille indigne de son arbre généalogique, de peur qu'elle ne contamine les autres branches ?

« Il était si dur à endosser, le rôle de Light Yagami ? »

« Si tu savais à quel point... Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai préféré celui de Kira ? C'est même ironique quand on prend la peine d'y penser... Je n'ai sans doute jamais eu autant de facilité à jouer ce rôle qu'au moment où j'ai cessé de le prendre pour autre chose qu'un rôle... Oui, Kira était bien plus douée que moi pour la performance de Light Yagami... Mais elle est fatiguée, Lawrence...Si fatiguée de ce personnage que d'autres ont choisi pour elle à sa place... »

Confession des plus sincère, tout comme le sourire dont elle l'avait enrobé. Un sourire qui n'était plus celui d'une gamine effrontée mais bien celui d'une adulte qui avait cessé de trouver le moindre charme aux illusions dont on l'avait bercé, maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'on dissimulait dans leurs coulisses...

« _A rose by any other name_... Mais contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre... Je peux te concéder le point sans aucun problème. A tout prendre, je pense que bon nombre de personnes auraient préféré te confier leur monde les yeux fermés, plutôt que de le laisser sous ma garde... A vrai dire, j'estime sincèrement qu'elles y auraient gagné au change.»

Une concession des plus inattendue, si bien que la surprise ne resta pas cantonnée d'un seul côté du miroir.

« Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, pour quelle raison t'es tu amusé à me défier ? Ah suis-je bête... La réponse est précisément dans la question... »

Face à l'expression quasi maternelle de celle qui s'amusait des frasques du gamin qu'elle était supposé corriger, le détective avait dévoilé l'âme d'enfant qui se dissimulait derrière le sourire complice du plus cynique des adultes.

« Hehe... Je l'avoue bien volontiers, et c'est sans doute l'étendue de la différence entre nous. Le rôle d'arbitre ne me convient pas, celui du juge encore moins... Je suis sincèrement incapable de rester en dehors, ou de planer au dessus de la mêlée...La seule manière pour moi d'apprécier ce jeu, c'est d'y participer aux côtés de ceux qui en ont fait leur vie, cette vie dont ils oubliés qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu... Et crois-moi, je l'aime de tout mon cœur ce petit jeu, si bien que j'aurais donné ma vie pour une toute dernière partie...en espérant qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible... »

Si l'adolescente avait secoué la tête, la complicité avait formé un pont par dessus la barrière qui s'interposait.

« Confidence pour confidence, je suis peut-être mal placée pour te faire la leçon sur ce point... Tu étais de trop dans le monde que Kira voulait déployer autour d'elle... Une perte de temps, dans le meilleur des cas, un obstacle à surmonter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses... et pourtant... Pourtant, je pense qu'une partie de moi s'est réjoui quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas remporter la victoire à la première manche, ni même à la seconde... Raison pour laquelle tu devais disparaître de mon horizon, Lawrence, tu éclipsais tout le reste... La justice n'a rien d'un jeu, cette vie non plus, mais c'est si facile de l'oublier avec toi... Si les choses avaient tournés différemment, si je m'étais trouvé de l'autre côté de cette barrière, en te laissant ma place derrière, je pense...sincèrement... que j'aurais regretté que ce petit jeu soit arrivé à la fin pour de bon... En fait, je le regrette, même maintenant, et pour les mauvaises raisons... les plus futiles... parce qu'au fond, moi aussi je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier en restant à la position du juge... Ma dernière trace de futilité...ou peut-être même d'humanité... Oui...Je me sentais si humaine, face à toi, trop humaine... et je ne voulais pas qu'il se dissipe trop vite ce dernier vestige d'humanité, qu'il prenne tout son temps avant de s'effacer pour de bon derrière une divinité...»

La tristesse s'accentua dans les yeux du britannique en même temps que le pli moqueur qu'ils surmontaient. Kira ne laisserait pas l'ombre de la culpabilité sur son passage quand elle tirerait sa révérence de la conscience de son détective, mais en revanche, il aurait beaucoup de mal à combler le vide que son absence aurait creusé, aussi nostalgique que soient les échos qui résonnerait à l'intérieur quand il se pencherait sur ce gouffre de temps à autres...

« Si tu savais à quel point le sentiment peut être réciproque...Light... J'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'apprécier en toute sérénité ce monde que tu m'abandonneras... »

« Il te sera sans doute difficile de te trouver une nouvelle camarade de jeu, oui... Mais il est temps pour toi de grandir... Temps pour le gamin de laisser la gamine derrière lui pour passer à l'âge adulte, avec tout ce que ça implique en terme d'existence moribonde et de responsabilités pesantes qu'on ne peut ni abandonner, ni déléguer à d'autres...A commencer par la toute première qu'il te faudra assumer... »

Ryuzaki secoua la tête en relâchant un soupir.

« Je ne peux pas sans doute pas te contredire sur ce point... Mais le problème n'était pas là... Il était si simple ce monde tant que j'ignorais que tu étais quelque part dessus. Si vide aussi, en un sens... Il ne se composait d'aucune chose, encore moins de personne, il se réduisait à une simple collection de faits... Des pièces du puzzle éparpillés ici et là, qu'il fallait regrouper avec celles qui avaient un air de famille, jusqu'à reconstituer le dessin éparpillés sur leur surface... En dehors de ça, en dehors du contexte qui leur donne leur signification en plus d'une fonction, ces bouts de cartons n'ont pas plus de sens que de valeur... et une fois leur mystère dévoilé, ils cessaient bien vite d'en avoir à mes yeux... Quand l'énigme a trouvé sa réponse, quelle importance que le majordome soit le meurtrier plutôt que la femme de chambre ou le médecin de famille ? Quelle différence que Kira se soit dissimulée ou non dans le foyer d'un commissaire ? Les raisons qui ont poussé la fille de ce même commissaire à lui tourner le dos, sans pour autant rejoindre le camps des criminels pour autant, bien au contraire ? Elles valaient bien celles qui ont guidé la main des meurtriers qu'elle a fait comparaître devant sa propre justice … »

Un contraste s'accentuait progressivement entre le constat désabusé du détective et la tristesse qui se reflétait sur une vitre, quand bien même on se serait focalisé sur sa surface en ignorant celle qui l'écoutait de l'autre côté...

« Des faits, Yagami, rien d'autres que des faits... Si on s'amusait à enregistrer l'histoire comme la géographie de ce monde dans ses moindres détails, elle se réduirait à ça, un simple catalogue de faits... ou peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux parler d'un Atlas... Un Atlas, oui... Une simple carte... Quand on a besoin de mettre la main sur Kira, cela fait sens de se demander quel est le trajet le plus court entre l'Angleterre et le Japon... Une route qu'on pourrait qualifier de correcte dans ce contexte... La bonne route... Mais si tu n'as aucune destination en tête, aucun voyage à effectuer, cette route n'est pas plus correcte qu'une autre, ni la bonne route ni la mauvaise... Simplement une parmi tant d'autres, une infinité d'autres, sans que l'une aient plus de pertinence ou d'importance que n'importe quelle autre qu'on pourrait emprunter à la place... Il en va de même avec tes crimes... En soit, rien ne distingue tes actes de ceux de la meurtrière lambda, du criminel typique ou atypique, ou même du citoyen ordinaire... Oh, les réactions suscitées ne seraient pas les mêmes, j'imagine... Certains s'en amusent, d'autres applaudiraient des deux mains, quelques uns se sont révoltés... Un père a fini au bord du désespoir... mais là encore... des états de faits qui relèvent de la psychologie... Encore et toujours des faits, ni plus, ni moins...»

Relâchant sa déception dans un soupir, une adolescente secoua la tête, en maintenant les bras croisés devant celui qui continuait de dissimuler ses mains au fonds de ses poches.

« Je vois, il se réduisait effectivement à bien peu de chose, ton petit monde... »

« Ce n'est pas spécialement mon monde, c'est aussi le tien, ou plutôt le nôtre, puisque nous sommes forcés d'y cohabiter, toi et moi, et qu'il n'y a rien en dehors... En dehors... C'est précisément se tenir en dehors de ce monde que d'affirmer qu'un état de fait a plus ou moins de valeur qu'un autre... ou même d'attribuer simplement une valeur à quoique ce soit, en s'imaginant que c'est autre chose que l'expression d'une préférence personnelle. Loin de survoler les faits, elle ne fait que s'y ajouter... Un mur qui marque les bornes de notre monde... Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait passer par dessus, la seule personne qui pourrait se tenir de l'autre côté...si on peut parler de personne, ce serait sans doute Dieu... »

Deux personnes se tenaient recourbés l'une en face de l'autre, à se contempler les yeux dans les yeux, même si la seconde devait appuyer son front comme ses mains sur une vitre pour se maintenir au niveau de son interlocuteur ou même simplement debout.

« Tu étais fait pour être la gardien de ma cellule... Alors est-ce que je devrais m'étonner que tu essaie de me persuader qu'aucun monde ne pouvait m'attendre, ou même simplement exister pour moi, par delà les murs de cette prison ? »

« Ah, j'en déduis que toi non plus, tu n'as jamais cru en Dieu... »

Interrogation implicite qui étira les lèvres d'une adolescente en un pli moqueur pour ouvrir le chemin à sa réponse.

« Disons que j'ai toujours eu un doute sur l'existence de quoi que ce soit par delà ce mur... J'avais tranché la question à ma façon... En admettant que Dieu existe, il était de mon devoir de valoir mieux que lui... Si ce blasphème te choque, je t'inviterais à jeter un œil sur sa création... »

« Oh, je serais bien mal placé pour te reprocher de faire comparaître Dieu aux bancs des accusés, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hehe... Effectivement... Mais il y a une différence entre nous, tu n'as même pas l'hybris de te situer au dessus de la divinité que tu t'apprêtes à condamner...Enfin, j'imagine que si, en un sens, puisque tu la rabaisse à ton niveau, une simple humaine, et c'est pour mieux lui attribuer le rôle de la perdante dans ton petit jeu... »

Ryuzaki secoua la tête.

« Oui...et non... Tu as perdues effectivement, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'avais raison que tu avais nécessairement tort... »

Concession apparente qui ramena un semblant de sourire à la surface d'un miroir, au point précis où deux reflets s'entrecroisaient avec leurs réflexions.

« Vraiment ? Mais j'imagine qu'il est plus flatteur pour le détective de considérer que son adversaire n'était pas de ce monde... Et en vérité, toi non, plus, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Pour estimer que certains faits ont leur place en ce monde et d'autre non, que certains ne devraient jamais avoir existé en premier lieu, qu'ils ne _devraient_ pas exister, il faut voir le monde à travers les yeux d'une divinité...Mais à la différence de celui dont j'usurpais la place, j'avais les moyens ou plutôt je prenais la peine d'exécuter le jugement après l'avoir rendu... Cela devrait suffire à me rendre plus crédible dans ce rôle qu'il délaissait si souvent, en admettant que quelqu'un l'ai jamais endossé avant moi...Oui, de ce point de vue là, tu est effectivement en droit de te vanter d'avoir fait comparaître Dieu au tribunal... »

Le détective baissa les yeux, sans qu'on puisse y voir le signe d'une quelconque humilité face à cette divinité dont il reconnaissait l'autorité, mais certainement pas de la manière bien superficielle qu'elle s'imaginait à l'instant présent... Après tout, pour quelle autre raison aurait-il pu accepter de s'enfermer dans son panoptique après avoir placé la clé définitivement hors de portée du prisonnier, cette clé constituée par un nom et un prénom ?

« Tu m'accusais d'être incapable de voir par delà le mur de cette prison, mais...Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai rencontré au moins une personne qui a éveillé le doute à ce sujet... »

S'il en jugeait à la lueur qui avait pétillé dans son regard, étincelle qui avait percé un court un instant un brouillard de scepticisme, elle s'estimait flatté de l'aveu qu'il lui avait offert...

« Si j'ai éveillé le doute à ce sujet, pour quelle raison m'as tu enfermé ici, dis moi ? Parce que c'est à ton tour d'estimer que même si tu accorde son existence à Dieu, il est néanmoins de ton devoir de valoir bien mieux que lui ?»

« Navré de te décevoir, mais quelqu'un t'as devancé... »

« Ah... Tout comme on m'avait devancé pour le tout premier baiser... Et là encore, je suppose que ce n'était pas une demoiselle... »

Défaite qu'elle semblait prendre avec une humeur magnanime. Et pour mieux souligner la maturité de cette adulte qui lui faisait face, un gamin accentua légèrement son sourire pour qu'une pointe d'effronterie s'immisce par dessous l'affection.

« Effectivement... puisqu'il s'agissait de Puddleglum... Hmm ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue... J'en déduis que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de lire Lewis. Peut-être que je devrais te rendre la faveur, en échange des œuvres de Fédor, je t'offrirais une édition complète des chroniques de Narnia... »

« Je ne demanderais pas mieux, mais est-ce que tu me laisseras seulement le temps de les lire jusqu'au bout ? »

Pour le moment, l'adulte semblait attendrie par le gamin au lieu de se sentir disposée à le tourner en ridicule. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus le cœur à se prendre au jeu, et oublier qu'on inviterait bientôt une gamine à prendre ses responsabilités d'adultes une toute dernière fois.

« Sans doute pas, et j'en suis le plus navré, crois-moi... Mais contrairement à toi, je ne garderais pas le secret sur mon passage préféré... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est me montrer à la hauteur de Tom Baker... Tout le monde retient le quatrième docteur, à juste titre, ce n'est pourtant pas sa meilleure performance... Mais je m'égare, et là encore, je doute d'avoir le temps de t'initier à mon petit plaisir coupable... Cela ne te dérange pas si je récite le texte dans sa langue d'origine ? »

« Tu sais bien que cela ne fera aucune différence pour moi, alors si ça peut en faire une à tes yeux, ne te prive pas, va... »

 _Suppose we have only dreamed, or made up, all those things — trees and grass and sun and moon and stars and Aslan himself. Suppose we have. Then all I can say is that, in that case, the made-up things seem a good deal more important than the real ones. Suppose this black pit of a kingdom of yours is the only world. Well, it strikes me as a pretty poor one._

Des paroles dont l'écho était particulièrement profond quand il résonnait dans l'atmosphère d'une cellule, cette cellule dont un détective avait embrassé la circonférence, quitte à devoir sortir les mains de ses poches pour étendre les bras.

 _And that's a funny thing, when you come to think of it. We're just babies making up a game, if you're right. But four babies playing a game can make a play-world which licks your real world hollow._

L'expression espiègle d'un éternel gamin s'était reflété dans les lunettes d'un commissaire de police, alors que le britannique semblait le prendre à partie, avec ces deux collègues, témoignant à leurs yeux qu'ils avaient été bien plus que de simples spectateurs au cours de cette enquête.

 _That's why I'm going to stand by the play-world. I'm on Aslan's side even if there isn't any Aslan to lead it. I'm going to live as like a Narnian as I can even if there isn't any Narnia._

Par un paradoxe des plus déconcertant, la chaleur qui se dégageaient des paroles que Ryuzaki avait emprunté à son compatriote, elle irradiait des deux côtés d'une frontière aussi invisible qu'infranchissable, sans doute parce qu'elles pouvaient parler aussi bien à la criminelle qu'aux policiers qui avaient contribué à son arrestation, une chaleur suffisamment douce pour reléguer les regrets à la périphérie d'une prison, ne serait-ce que quelques instants...

« Il ne paie pas de mine ce monologue, surtout si on le compares à celui d'Hamlet ou aux digressions d'Ivan... Un simple paragraphe dans un livre pour enfant...Et pourtant... quand je l'avais lu pour la première fois... et A fortiori quand j'ai eu la chance de l'entendre dans la version de la BBC... il n'est pas ressorti par l'autre oreille, crois-moi... Il faut dire que c'était une énigme des plus déconcertantes... A ce stade de l'histoire, Puddleglum est entièrement sous le charme de la sorcière, il n'est pas convaincu qu'il n'y a rien en dehors de cette caverne, non, il le _sait mieux que personne_...et pourtant, il choisit en toute connaissance de cause de préférer un rêve à la réalité bien concrète... Le plus frustrant à mes yeux, c'est que son argument aurait conservé toute sa force, même si la sorcière avait eu raison... Pire, il serait devenu encore plus convaincant pour notre héros... Au point que je n'arrivais pas à le contredire sur le coup... Je n'y suis toujours pas arrivé, du reste... C'était littéralement le monde à l'envers...Bien sûr, j'aurais pu balayer ces bêtises du revers de la main, me dire que c'était simplement un idiot...C'était loin d'être le premier du genre, le monde est peuplé d'idiots qui sont persuadés qu'il y a autre chose que des faits... Celui là n'était pas le premier, encore moins le dernier, et je n'aurais pas à chercher bien loin pour en trouver d'autres... En fait, je suis littéralement entouré d'idiots, là... »

Aucune trace de condescendance ou de mépris dans les yeux du détective tandis que trois policiers et une adolescente s'y reflétaient à tour de rôle.

« Mais je les aimais bien, ces idiots... Tu sais, aux yeux du plus grand des détectives, le monde est surpeuplé d'imbéciles, crois-moi. En revanche, il y a une chose dont il a toujours manqué à mes yeux, c'est d'idiots... Hmm, quand j'y repense, tu m'avais traité d'idiot lors de notre première rencontre... et je t'avais rendu la faveur... Tu t'étais bien trompé... En revanche, j'étais loin de me douter à quel point j'avais eu raison de mon côté... Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte... Même quand une personne bien plus qualifiée que le quatrième docteur m'a récité ce monologue sans le savoir, à la surface d'un écran de surveillance, j'avais tout juste commencé à réaliser... Oui, tu aurait été parfaite dans le rôle de Razkolnikov, mais aussi pour celui de... Light Yagami au fond... Et c'est sans doute ça le problème, quand tu me regardes...quand je te regardes... je commence à me sentir idiot... »

Confession qui laissa une meurtrière interloquée, avant que la tension accumulée au cours du monologue du détective ne se relâche dans un gloussement qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main.

« Un prêté pour un rendu, hein ? »

« Oui...et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle, moi aussi, je dois te faire disparaître de mon horizon, Light... »

Même si la tendresse donnait sa tonalité à cette condamnation, elle avait emporté le sourire du détective lors de son passage de l'autre côté de la vitre, et si celui de la criminelle avait survécu, il s'était coloré de tristesse.

Après tout, elle avait bien compris le véritable sens de ces paroles. Ce détective n'était plus disposé à être son gardien, bien au contraire, il s'était décidé à lui ouvrir les portes de sa cellule...en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun monde pour l'accueillir en dehors...


	37. Hail The Nutcracker Queen! I

****Hail The Nutcracker Queen!****

 ** **I****

 **(Tooryanse, final)**

 _ _ **Wo ist eine lange Nadel?  
Wo ist eine kurze Nadel?  
Auf Wiedersehen Bestrafungshügel  
Das Fenster genau geschlossen?  
Der Schlüssel genau befestigt?  
"Noi" Zuerst gebe ich Zwei  
"Noi" Diese Zwei sind statt deinen Tränen  
Nein! Nein! Ich Fallen!  
Nein! Nein! Nicht springen!  
Mit den letzten zwei Versprechen  
Nein! Nein! Ich Fallen!  
Nein! Nein! Nicht springen!  
Nein! Nein! Ich Fallen!  
Nein! Nein! Nicht springen!  
Neiiiin! **__

__Where is a long needle?__ _  
_ _ _Where is a short needle?  
Goodbye, hill of punishment__ _  
_ _ _Is the window precisely closed?  
Is the key precisely attached?  
First I give you these two__ _  
_ _ _These two are your tears  
No, no, I am falling!  
No, no, no, do not jump!__ _  
_ _ _With the last two promises  
No, no, I am falling!  
No, no, Do not jump!  
No, no, I am falling!  
No, no, Do not jump!  
Nooooooo! __

**-** ** **Noi! The Clara Dolls (Hail The Nutcracker Queen!)****

 _ _...la première fois, c'est insupportable, la deuxième fois, c'est pire, la troisième fois, on souhaite que ça aille jusqu'au bout pour ne pas subir cela une fois de plus.__

 **-** ** _ **Pierre Duterte, psychothérapeute, (à propos des simulacres d'exécution)**_**

 **-:-**

 _ _...la première fois, c'est insupportable...__

La main d'une adolescente demeurait engluée sur la poignée d'une porte, une main aussi moite que fébrile. Une main qu'un détective recouvrait gentiment de sa paume, sans exercer la moindre pression sur sa compagne, au sens propre comme au figuré.

S'efforçait-elle de maintenir cette porte close ou rassemblait-elle les forces suffisantes pour l'entrouvrir _pour la toute dernière fois_ ? Difficile de le savoir... Elle n'était pas certaine de connaître la réponse à cette question des plus dérangeantes.

Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement la liberté qui lui ouvrirait les bras de l'autre côté de ce seuil, c'était aussi et avant tout la mort...Sa mort... Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était imaginé que sa prison était verrouillée de l'intérieur... Elle se l'était certainement imaginé au tout début quand elle avait invité un détective à en refermer la porte derrière elle, avant de réaliser au milieu de sa captivité qu'on lui avait confisqué la clé de cette cellule, la condamnant à y demeurer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Mais les juges comme le public qui attendait leur verdict à l'extérieur de la prison, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de la maigre consolation d'avoir enfermé Kira avec une innocente, les laissant se superposer l'une à l'autre au point qu'on pouvait légitimement les confondre, il ne pouvait y avoir qu' _une seule personne_ dans la boite dont le détective hésitait à relever le couvercle une fois pour toute, de peur de tuer son unique occupante, alors même qu'il l'y avait enfermé en tout premier lieu...

Qu'il s'agisse d'une meurtrière qui s'était substituée à la justice ou d'une adolescente déclarée coupable à sa place, coupable de n'avoir pas su démontrer son innocence comme sa culpabilité, celle qui était dans cette boite était de toutes manière _de trop_... Une anomalie qu'il fallait se décider à corriger _une fois pour toute,_ dans les deux sens du terme...Il était temps de l'ouvrir, cette boite de Pandore, quand bien même les dernières espérances de son occupante comme de sa famille continuaient de se dissimuler à l'intérieur. Peu importe si elles franchiraient le seuil en premier, laissant une adolescente désemparée derrière elles tandis qu'on la pousserait fermement à aller de l'avant... pour s'engager à faire le tout premier pas sur le couloir de la mort, _sa propre mort_...

Dans ce contexte, fallait-il s'étonner qu'elle hésite à abaisser cette poignée ? Cette poignée qui aurait pu être le levier de la guillotine sur laquelle on l'avait invité à s'allonger, le commutateur de la chaise électrique où on venait de la sangler, l'interrupteur qui déclencherait l'ouverture de la trappe de sa potence, la laissant osciller au bout de la corde qu'on venait de lui enrouler autour du cou, ou simplement la détente du revolver pointé droit sur son cœur...

Elle n'avait plus son mot à dire sur le sort qui l'attendait, le seul luxe qui lui restait était de faire reculer l'inévitable, même si ce n'était que de quelques minutes, ou plus vraisemblablement de quelques secondes... Une durée insignifiante pour le citoyen ordinaire qui s'égayait joyeusement à l'extérieur, plus précieuse que tout le reste pour une condamnée à mort, puisque chaque seconde qu'elle ferait perdre à ses bourreaux s'ajouterait mécaniquement à son espérance de vie... Quand le sablier était sur le point de se vider pour de bon, sans qu'on puisse le retourner par la suite, le plus infime grain de sable qu'on pouvait y ajouter avait sa valeur...

Surréaliste... Tellement surréaliste... Aussi surréaliste que de contempler son nom sur un certificat de décès ou d'observer le déroulement de ses propres funérailles...

Des funérailles qu'elle avait organisé la veille, en compagnie d'un père et d'une sœur, après avoir achevé de rédiger son testament comme la notice nécrologique qui serait transmise à une mère, en lieu et place de la triste vérité... Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rire, allant jusqu'à plaisanter à ce sujet avec sa famille, dans l'espoir morbide d'atténuer leur souffrance, ne serait-ce l'espace de quelques instants, une souffrance quasiment palpable dans l'atmosphère...

Bien évidemment, la plaisanterie avait coupé court, elle était bien la seule à lui trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle... et lorsque la chute résonnerait le lendemain, il n'y aurait définitivement plus personne pour en rire de cette plaisanterie morbide...

Finalement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour lui faire réaliser le sérieux de sa situation... Elle l'avait réalisé quelques heures plus tôt, quand un inspecteur de police avait timidement frappé à la chambre d'un détective pour lui rappeler qu'il...Non, qu' _ils_ allaient être en retard...

Elle s'était réfugié derrière ses paupières en se blottissant contre son bourreau, priant pour qu'il l'imagine assoupie, et trouve la décence de lui laisser quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires... Cela n'avait pas fait illusion bien longtemps, mais un détective avait préféré dissimuler ce pieux mensonge sous une couette, tout en glissant un index devant ses propres lèvres pour inviter Matsuda à garder le silence, tandis qu'il se tenait sur la seuil d'une porte entrouverte...

Le policier n'était pas stupide au point de s'imaginer que la condamnée pouvait dormir du sommeil du juste le matin de son exécution, mais il ne demandait pas mieux que de jouer les idiots, ce jour là... Une performance des plus médiocres, mais à quoi bon faire des efforts ? Qu'il s'agisse d'Aizawa ou de Mogi, personne n'avait eu le cœur de troubler ce sommeil cousu d'un fil aussi blanc que l'uniforme qui servirait bientôt de linceul à une condamnée...

On lui avait offert le luxe de choisir sa tenue pour la dernière fois... Après tout, l'exécution se déroulerait à huis clos, l'anonymat de Kira lui survivrait, autorisant une sœur à vivre sans que l'ombre d'une meurtrière s'étire derrière chacun de ses pas, la condamnant à expier ses crimes en lieu et place d'une morte... Dans ces circonstances, nul besoin d'humilier une criminelle, bien au contraire, on pouvait lui accorder un semblant de vanité pour ses tout derniers instants...

Light ayant succombé à la tentation de les prendre au mot, Matsuda avait effectué quelques allers et retours entre le quartier général de l'équipe d'investigation et le domicile d'un commissaire de police. Une adolescente s'était montré plus futile et capricieuse que jamais, aucune pièce de sa propre garde-robe ne trouvant grâce à ses yeux. Elle avait pourtant pris la peine de les enfiler avant de pivoter devant son miroir, interrogeant un détective comme un policier sur la beauté du linceul qu'elle envisageait de porter, pour mieux balayer leurs suggestions d'un revers de la main.

Une comédie morbide qu'il était impossible de prendre au premier comme au second degré, aussi talentueuse et radieuse que puisse être l'actrice principale... Malgré les efforts de la fille de Soichiro Yagami, la condamnée à mort ne parvenait pas à s'éclipser derrière une adolescente superficielle qui semblait absorbée dans les préparatifs d'un innocent tête à tête avec un membre du sexe opposé...en oubliant que son soupirant se présenterait face à elle, un revolver à la main... et que ce ne serait plus une chambre vide qui serait positionnée devant le percuteur quand il en presserait la détente...

Aucun adulte ne trouva la force de corriger cette enfant gâtée, préférant lui accorder ses tout derniers caprices les uns après les autres, si bien qu'elle fût la première à se lasser de son petit jeu... Elle s'excusa auprès de Matsuda pour les circonvolutions qu'il avait du effectuer dans les rues de la capitale, en quête d'une robe qui n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu... Depuis le début, elle voulait s'en tenir à la sobriété. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de fioritures inutiles ?

De toutes manières, quelqu'un avait choisie sa tenue à sa place, le garçon qui l'avait convié à ce tête à tête en premier lieu, ce petit pervers qui s'excitait par avance en s'imaginant sa dulcinée enfiler l'uniforme d'une condamnée à mort...

Remarque suggestive qui avait pincé le cœur d'un détective malgré le clin d'œil aguicheur qui l'avait accompagné...

Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien réclamer de plus maintenant ? Son tout dernier repas ? Elle n'avait plus le cœur à manger... Une dernière cigarette ? Ce serait la toute première dans ce cas précis...

Mais après tout, elle pouvait bien s'offrir le luxe d'essayer... Autant satisfaire sa curiosité et suçoter le clou de son cercueil, le cancer en serait pour ses frais quand il viendrait lui réclamer la facture pour chaque dose de nicotine ingérée... Constat désabusé qu'elle murmura à Aizawa en échange du paquet de cigarette qu'il ne pouvait plus lui refuser dans ces circonstances...

D'ailleurs, si elle avait toujours l'opportunité de choisir sa méthode d'exécution, est-ce qu'il serait possible de convaincre ses juges de la condamner à finir sa vie au pavillons des cancéreux ? Certes, la mise à mort serait sans doute plus longue, mais en contrepartie, son agonie serait d'autant plus douloureuse, chacun gagnait au change, non ?

Le rire qui avait accompagné la proposition était entrecoupé de quinte de toux. Décidément, le tabagisme s'obstinerait à conserver jusqu'au bout son mystère aux yeux d'une étudiante, pourquoi courtiser la grande faucheuse si ses baisers étaient aussi brûlants ? Un baiser qu'elle s'efforça néanmoins de prolonger jusqu'à la dernier seconde, quitte à laisser une flamme consumer un filtre, et une fumée plus acre que la moyenne lui carboniser les poumons, pliant le corps de la jeune femme en deux tandis qu'elle retenait le flot de bile qui menaçait de déborder entre deux toussotements...

Pour le moment, elle pouvait accuser cette maudite cigarette pour les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux... Une excuse valide les dix premières secondes... Mais passé le cap des trois minutes, il était difficile de blâmer les sanglots d'une adolescente sur le mégot noirci qui se recroquevillait entre son majeur et son index...

Ryuzaki avait commencé à tendre le bras pour enlacer celle qui était assise à ses côtés sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière, proposition qu'elle rejeta d'un geste aussi sec qu'irrité, préférant réclamer une cigarette supplémentaire à un père de famille qui avait la chance de ne pas lui avoir donné le jour...

Elle n'avait pas retenu la leçon après sa première cigarette, ni même à la toute dernière du paquet qu'elle avait confisqué à un inspecteur, cet inspecteur qu'elle condamnait à la sobriété en plus de le condamner à vivre à sa place. Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il raccourcir son espérance de vie pour un plaisir éphémère ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que, pour quelques minutes enfumées, il retrancheraient une heure à son épouse comme à sa fille, quand elles se tiendraient au chevet de son lit de mort ? Même s'il jugeait que sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être prolongée au delà du nécessaire, il pouvait avoir la décence de comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être dépourvue de valeur pour celle qui la partageait avec lui et celle qui l'avait reçu de sa part.

Oui, vraiment, Aizawa était le plus cruel des imbécile, le genre d'irresponsable qui balayait la sollicitude de ses proches du revers de la main, en allant prétendre qu'il serait le seul à payer le prix de sa propre stupidité, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas lui qui paierait le plus à la fin, loin de là, très loin de là, et elle parlait en toute connaissance de cause ! Sentence qu'elle jugeaient des plus équitables, et qu'elle exprima avec une sévérité glaciale, même si elle oscillait par moment avec une tendresse aussi douce qu'amère, le désespoir qu'elle dissimulait à peine, son interlocuteur pouvait le sentir sur le bout de sa langue.

Ce n'était pas un policier que Light Yagami s'efforçait de noyer sous ses reproches, mais uniquement Kira, cette meurtrière qui s'était lâchement dissimulée de l'autre côté de son propre miroir, ce miroir qui demeurait dans le dos d'un inspecteur...

Que faire à présent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune cigarette au fond de ce paquet froissé qu'elle retourna avec une expression digne de la plus invétérée des fumeuses alors que c'était son tout premier flirt avec ce vice là ? Balayant la pièce du regard, elle contempla la réponse sur les lèvres qu'un détective mordillait, de peur de se rétracter à la dernière minute, ses lèvres qu'elle étouffa sous les siennes tout en plaquant un britannique sur son matelas..

Ce baiser n'avait rien de fougueux, contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas la langue de son amante qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne, uniquement son désespoir... Il avait fait mine de protester lorsqu'elle avait commencer un relever un sweat shirt pour dénuder son propriétaire, elle ne lui avait pas laissé son mot à dire...

Ryuzaki avait contemplé celle qui le surplombait avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, difficile de savoir s'il faisait face à Kira ou Light Yagami à l'instant présent, mais cette lueur de démence qui illuminait le regard qui lui transperçait l'âme de part en part, elle lui avait agrippé le cœur avec une violence qui éclipsait de loin la terreur nocturne qui était venu le hanter en se dissimulant sous les traits de sa suspecte...

Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qui s'était offerte à lui, quelques heures plus tôt, se décidant à savourer cette vie auquel elle venait tout juste de prendre goût, même si c'était au tout dernier moment, c'était une droguée qui réclamait sa dose non plus pour le plaisir qu'elle en retirerait mais pour se soustraire aux tourments du plus douloureux comme du plus définitif des sevrages... Et l'expression gourmande qui étirait ses lèvres en un pli moqueur, c'était une parodie grotesque de celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler, tout à l'heure, elle était plus appropriée à une infortunée que la famine aurait poussé jusqu'aux affres du cannibalisme, bien décidée à prolonger sa vie moribonde en dévorant goulûment celle qui palpitait encore dans la chair de ses semblables, peu importe que son dernier repas soit en mesure de se débattre entre ses bras ou non...

La nuit dernière, elle avait éclaté de rire en contemplant les contraceptifs disposés sur une table de nuit. De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se protéger ? La seule maladie sexuellement transmissible que l'un pouvait transmettre à l'autre dans ces circonstances, c'était bien la vie. Une maladie incurable qui s'achevait nécessairement par la mort du contaminé, certes, mais elle n'aurait jamais le temps de la lui offrir, pourquoi s'embarrasser de précautions ?

Remarque dont l'espièglerie était des plus sincère sur le coup, la cruelle réalité avait été reléguée au lendemain, à présent, une adolescente commençait à la prendre au premier degré tandis qu'elle la lui susurrait à l'oreille pour la seconde fois.

Après tout, s'il faisait un petit effort, la condamnée pourrait peut-être obtenir un sursis de neuf mois. Il n'aurait pas la cruauté de condamner une innocente avec une criminelle, non? _Non?_

Visiblement non. Et même si le détective n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser la toute dernière faveur qu'elle lui réclamait, il avait encore moins le cœur à lui offrir dans ces circonstances là, si bien que deux inspecteurs de police durent batailler avec une condamnée pour la séparer de son bourreau, leur étreinte ayant commencé à devenir plus proche de l'empoignade violente, voir de la lutte à mort, que des préliminaires de l'acte d'amour.

Elle avait tapé du pied comme du poing, faisant voler en éclat les barrières de l'instant présent pour enfoncer des éclats du passé dans le cœur de ceux qui s'efforçaient de la maîtriser... Qu'il s'agisse de la crise de panique qui avait gagné une suspecte lorsqu'elle s'était imaginé par avance dans le rôle de la condamnée engagée sur le couloir de la mort, alors que deux policiers étaient simplement venu l'escorter jusqu'à sa nouvelle cellule, ou de la crise de démence qui avaient convaincus ses geôliers de la libérer de la même cellule, deux scènes se superposaient à la troisième, la prolongeant au delà du nécessaire.

Les deux inspecteurs n'avaient pas été de trop dans cette chambre, Matsuda n'aurait pas réussi à conserver les poignets de sa prisonnière entre ses mains si son collègue ne lui avait pas agrippé les chevilles dans le même temps. Solution temporaire, ils se voyaient difficilement la guider jusqu'à l'échafaud dans ses conditions.

Deux regards convergèrent vers la camisole de force que Watari avait soigneusement plié sur le dossier d'un fauteuil roulant. Il serait sans doute délicat de lui enfiler, et même à la fin de l'opération, il serait certainement tout aussi délicat de la sangler à ce fauteuil avant de le mettre en mouvement, mais avaient-ils d'autres alternatives à leur disposition ?

Certes, la condamnée avait cessé de se débattre, les sanglots s'étaient substitué aux hurlements hystériques, mais le flots des supplications étaient loin, très loin de se tarir... Des murmures qui rampaient péniblement jusqu'aux oreilles des trois spectateurs de la tragédie, résonnant avec une violence infiniment supérieure à celle des cris qui les avaient transpercé la minute précédente...

Ils ne pouvaient pas... Ils ne devaient pas... Ils n'avaient pas le droit... Elle avait le droit...de vivre...Le droit à un procès...un avocat... au moins au bénéfice du doute si la clémence du tribunal était hors de portée... Si le doute n'était plus permis, qu'ils l'emprisonnent à vie... Dans son ancienne cellule si nécessaire... Ils pouvaient même la condamner à la cécité s'ils soupçonnaient le premier Kira d'avoir bénéficié des leçons de son disciple... Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leur coûter de la laisser vivre ? Elle pouvait payer les frais de sa propre incarcération si nécessaire... Si les maigres économies que ses parents avaient mises de côté pour ses études ne suffisaient pas à couvrir la note... Elle...elle pouvait sans doute souscrire un emprunt auprès d'un détective fortunée, non ? _Non?_

Ah, on pouvait la soupçonner d'être incapable de le rembourser, c'est vrai, mais elle pouvait bien mettre en hypothèque le peu qu'il lui restait, à commencer par son corps, après tout, il semblait lui avoir accordé un semblant de valeur quelques heures plus tôt, non ? Et si la saveur de sa nouvelle friandise favorite était déjà passée de mode, il pouvait... elle pouvait... Il y avait certainement un minimum de curieux qui ne rechigneraient pas à y goûter au moins une fois, elle ne demandait pas mieux que de donner de sa personne pour les satisfaire... Peu importait les tarifs qu'ils imposaient à ses clients, elle ferait de son mieux pour leur rembourser l'investissement au centuple et même au delà...

Ryuzaki s'était levé de son lit entre-temps pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de infortunée qui faisait flèche de tout bois pour réclamer sa clémence... et s'il avait résisté à la tentation de fermer les yeux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur les lèvres tremblantes d'une adolescente tandis que sa dignité fondait comme neige au soleil face à cette mort qu'on ne pouvait pas plus contempler en face que l'astre du jour.

Peine perdue, les gémissements plaintifs étaient bien plus éloquents que les mots qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer sous sa paume, d'autant plus qu'elle avait retrouvé la force de se débattre. Les dernières minutes de la vie d'une condamnée commençait à évoquer de manière dérangeante un viol collectif, et celle qui s'agitaient entre leurs mains auraient sans doute préféré qu'il en soit ainsi, si ceux qui venaient lui arracher ses faveurs lui laissait celle de respirer quand ils auraient fini leur affaire...

Un haut le cœur avait commencé à gagner le britannique, aussi bien que les policiers qui l'assistaient dans sa triste besogne. Est-ce qu'il n'étaient pas temps de mettre fin à cette comédie morbide ? Visiblement les deux inspecteurs préféraient prendre le risque de libérer une coupable que d'exécuter une innocente, quand bien même l'exécution serait fictive...aux moins aux yeux de ses bourreaux jusqu'au coup de théâtre final...

Questions silencieuses à laquelle il ne pouvait se dérober... Ils se contenta de secouer la tête en réponse. Réponse qui ne passa pas inaperçue à celle qui étaient aux première loges du conciliabule implicite, à ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, ce n'était certainement pas d'un simulacre d'exécution qu'ils s'étaient entretenu, mais d'une exécution bien réelle, plus réelle que tout le reste du monde, _la sienne_...

Policier comme détective fermèrent instinctivement les paupières en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour s'abriter du hurlement dont les décibels s'immiscèrent par dessous la main du britannique.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, après ce pic de souffrance, une poupée de chiffon s'était substituée à l'adolescente... si bien qu'après avoir bénéficié de quelques minutes d'accalmie, c'était simplement l'œil du typhon après tout, chacun des trois belligérants se décida à relâcher la moribonde à tour de rôle.

Elle avait compris. Elle s'était résigné. Sa vie ou plutôt sa mort avait trop de valeur pour qu'elle puisse espérer la racheter... se racheter...au sens propre comme au figuré... mais il pouvait tout de même lui en laisser...un peu plus... Un tout petit peu plus...Un peu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée... Et il fallait respecter les traditions de sa terre natale... Au pays du soleil levant, les condamnées à mort avaient le droit de trouver _la paix de l'âme_ avant de faire face à leur châtiment, raison qui justifiaient les années s'écoulant entre leur jugement et son exécution, _leur exécution_... On la prenait de court...Pourquoi aurait-elle du constituer l'exception qui confirmaient la règle ? Pourquoi lui volait-on les années qu'on accordaient aux autres ? A défaut de quelques années, ou même d'une seule année, il pouvait au moins lui laisser une semaine...un jour...une heure... Rien qu'une heure...ou deux...Au moins le temps de faire ses adieux à un père comme à une sœur... Oui, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire, la veille, mais... Mais il fallait comprendre, la comprendre, elle ne se rendait pas compte à ce moment là... Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte... Se rendre compte de la valeur de ces quelques minutes qu'elle avait si stupidement gâché alors qu'elle avait tellement, oh, _tellement_ de choses à leur dires à ses proches... On pouvait... Ils pouvaient... _Il_ pouvait lui accorder...ça...juste ça... Rien que ça... Elle ne demanderait rien de plus par la suite... Elle ne pourrait rien leur demander de plus de toute manière alors...alors...

Message dont les mots auraient été effacés par ses larmes si elle les avait couché sur le papier, des larmes qui maculèrent le sweat shirt d'un détective alors qu'il enlaçait délicatement celle qui avait eue la force de se redresser, certainement pas celle de se lever pour de bon, encore moins celle d'effectuer le premier pas vers son échafaud...

Les deux policiers furent congédiés hors de la pièce, le britannique leur faisant comprendre du regard qu'ils les rejoindrait sous peu.

De fait, la porte de la chambre s'écarta quelques minutes plus tard... des minutes qui s'étaient étirés jusqu'à former des années dans la conscience de Matsuda comme celle d'Aizawa, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir eu un second paquet de cigarette sous la main pour le vider entre-temps...

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Ryuzaki avait rempli sa promesse implicite, il n'était pas ressorti seul. Qu'il s'agisse de deux paires de menottes reliées par la même chaîne,d 'une camisole de force ou même d'un fauteuil roulant, les précautions envisagées pour forcer la condamné à demeurer à sa place lors de son tout dernier parcours, elles s'étaient avérés inutiles au final...

Si un intrus s'était glissé dans ce couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'imaginer que le britannique était simplement en train de soutenir une convalescente au cours de sa promenade entre les murs d'un hôpital. Le murmure qu'il avait glissé à l'oreille d'une adolescente après avoir écarté une mèche de cheveux auburn ? Certainement un mot doux si on jugeait à la manière dont il avait entremêlé son bras comme ses doigts à ceux de sa dulcinée en lui chuchotant.

Avec le recul, et si la jeune femme avait enfilé une robe aussi blanche que cet uniforme deux pièces, on aurait même pu croire qu'il invitait l'élue de son cœur à laisser ses doutes derrière elle faire le tout premier pas en direction de l'autel.

Un pas qu'ils effectuèrent simultanément, l'une aux côtés de l'autre, par dessus le seuil de cette porte.

De quelle manière avait-il réussi à convaincre cette jeune femme d'entremêler ses pas aux siens jusqu'à ce que la mort viennent les séparer ? Dieu seul le savait, les murs de cette chambre s'avérant dépourvue de micro comme de caméras...

Dieu seul le savait...et bien évidemment, celui qui s'était finalement décidé à le tuer...la tuer...


	38. Hail The Nutcracker Queen! II

****Hail The Nutcracker Queen!****

 ** **II****

(Tooryanse, final)

– _C'est du moins heureux, observa-t-il, que la souffrance soit courte au moment où la tête tombe._

– _Savez-vous ce que je pense ? rétorqua le prince avec vivacité. La remarque que vous venez de faire vient à l'esprit de tout le monde, et c'est la raison pour laquelle on a inventé cette machine appelée guillotine. Mais je me demande si ce mode d'exécution n'est pas pire que les autres._

 _Vous allez rire et trouver ma réflexion étrange ; cependant avec un léger effort d'imagination vous pouvez avoir la même idée. Figurez-vous l'homme que l'on met à la torture : les souffrances, les blessures et les tourments physiques font diversion aux douleurs morales, si bien que jusqu'à la mort le patient ne souffre que dans sa chair._

 _Or ce ne sont pas les blessures qui constituent le supplice le plus cruel, c'est la certitude que dans une heure, dans dix minutes, dans une demi-minute, à l'instant même, l'âme va se retirer du corps, la vie humaine cesser, et cela irrémissiblement._

 _La chose terrible, c'est cette certitude. Le plus épouvantable, c'est le quart de seconde pendant lequel vous passez la tête sous le couperet et l'entendez glisser. Ceci n'est pas une fantaisie de mon esprit : savez-vous que beaucoup de gens s'expriment de même ? Ma conviction est si forte que je n'hésite pas à vous la livrer._

 _Quand on met à mort un meurtrier, la peine est incommensurablement plus grave que le crime. Le meurtre juridique est infiniment plus atroce que l'assassinat. Celui qui est égorgé par des brigands la nuit, au fond d'un bois, conserve, même jusqu'au dernier moment, l'espoir de s'en tirer. On cite des gens qui, ayant la gorge tranchée, espéraient quand même, couraient ou suppliaient._

 _Tandis qu'en lui donnant la certitude de l'issue fatale, on enlève au supplicié cet espoir qui rend la mort dix fois plus tolérable. Il y a une sentence, et le fait qu'on ne saurait y échapper constitue une telle torture qu'il n'en existe pas de plus affreuse au monde. Vous pouvez amener un soldat en pleine bataille jusque sous la gueule des canons, il gardera l'espoir jusqu'au moment où l'on tirera. Mais donnez à ce soldat la certitude de son arrêt de mort, vous le verrez devenir fou ou fondre en sanglots._

 _Qui a pu dire que la nature humaine était capable de supporter cette épreuve sans tomber dans la folie ? Pourquoi lui infliger un affront aussi infâme qu'inutile ? Peut-être existe-t-il de par le monde un homme auquel on a lu sa condamnation, de manière à lui imposer cette torture, pour lui dire ensuite : « Va, tu es gracié !» . Cet homme-là pourrait peut-être raconter ce qu'il a ressenti. C'est de ce tourment et de cette angoisse que le Christ a parlé. Non ! On n'a pas le droit de traiter ainsi la personne humaine !_

-Dostoïevski _, L'idiot_

-:-

Des mots dont l'écho tourbillonnait dans l'esprit du détective tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil la criminelle qu'il guidait jusqu'à son échafaud. Est-ce que sa propre conscience jouait les ventriloques en se dissimulant derrière le spectre d'un écrivain russe ? Cette conscience dont il s'imaginait dépourvu jusque là...

En admettant que Light Yagami aient creusé un sillon aussi profond que celui-ci en pénétrant dans la vie de son détective, la marque de son influence était aussi fragile et éphémère que les messages qu'un enfant se serait amusé à tracé sur le sable d'une plage, il ne s'écoulerait guère de temps avant que ce sillon ne disparaisse une fois pour toute sous le reflux des marées...

Autrement, il aurait d'ors et déjà fait machine arrière, s'interrompant au beau milieu du couloir de la mort pour confesser une plaisanterie des plus morbides à sa victime, avant qu'elle ne s'imagine passer le point de non-retour... Trop tard pour cela de toute façon, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait dépassé ce cap...

Maintenant que le mal était fait, autant s'offrir le luxe de réclamer ce qui avait été promis par ce papier qu'il avait signé avec son sang, ou plutôt celui d'une autre, quand bien même il demeurerait dans ses veines suite au coup de feu...

Qui serait assez stupide pour vendre son âme au diable avant de renoncer à en obtenir le prix, alors même qu'il savait que dans ce genre de transaction, il ne fallait pas espérer le moindre remboursement, même et surtout en se rétractant après coup? Le genre de réflexions qui avait du germer dans la conscience de Kira avant qu'il ne lui emboîte le pas au sens propre comme au sens figuré... mais si la distinction entre la meurtrière et le détective était de plus en plus académique, en revanche l'écart qui s'établissait entre le même détective et sa suspecte, il y avait bien peu de chance pour qu'il se résorbe un jour, a fortiori si une innocente survivait à l'exécution de la coupable...

Oui, la distance entre leurs deux corps pouvait bien s'abolir, l'espace d'une dernière nuit entre les mêmes draps, mais celle qui s'étendait entre leurs âmes aurait pu séparer la terre de la lune, si ce n'est du soleil...

Ce soleil dont les rayons obliques miroitaient à la surface des obélisques de verre et d'acier qui encerclaient la tour qui venait de se dresser du jour au lendemain, le temps d'une investigation qui touchait à sa fin...

Passerelles lumineuses entre la terre et le ciel dont la brève vision figea une adolescente sur place, la poussant à tourner la tête à son compagnon pour contempler le monde qui brillait de mille feux, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de sa prison.

A la réflexion, depuis combien de temps l'avaient-ils enterrée vivante, le plafond d'une cellule en guise d'horizon ? Quelques semaines... Non, quelques mois... mais il était probable que pour leur prisonnière, les siècles voir les millénaires auraient constitués des unités de mesure plus appropriées, en admettant qu'on puisse enfermer l'éternité dans les frontières d'une quelconque durée, même hyperbolique...

Un ciel nouveau et une terre nouvelle se déployaient sous ses yeux, maintenant que sa captivité avaient effacés tout souvenir de l'ancien terre et de l'ancien ciel qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, avec les souvenirs de son ancienne vie... Les fenêtres avaient brillé par leur absence au cours de son séjour entre ses murs, y compris dans cette chambre qu'un détective avait partagé pour rester à son chevet...

Ryuzaki soupira avant de reprendre sa longue marche vers la nuit, tentative qui se retrouva avortée avant même qu'il ne puisse effectuer deux pas supplémentaires, le poids morts qu'il traînait à son bras s'efforçant de le ralentir à défaut de pouvoir l'arrêter au milieu d'un parcours interminable pour l'un, beaucoup trop proche du terminus pour l'autre...

L'affrontement silencieux entre la condamnée et le détective se poursuivit l'espace de quelques secondes... Affrontement qui semblait perdu d'avance, elle avait déjà baissé les yeux au tout premier instant, persuadée que sa requête n'aurait pas la moindre chance d'émouvoir sa Némésis, sans avoir pour autant le cœur à renoncer à l'idée de se maintenir un peu plus longtemps au seuil de ce qui lui apparaissait maintenant comme le paradis...

Glissant l'index sous le menton de l'adolescente pour la pousser gentiment à relever la tête, il apporta la plus simple des réponses possibles à la requête qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler sans pour autant être en état de la formuler à voix haute.

Réponse qui prît la forme d'un acquiescement en lieu et place de la dénégation anticipée, coup de théâtre qui écarquilla les yeux de sa captive dans une expression incrédule qui lui évoquait l'agonie aussi bien que l'extase...

Lorsque le tonnerre de la réalisation s'était succédé à l'éclair de la condamnation, la jeune femme avait vu son cœur s'effriter, ses parois déchiquetés sous la pression insidieuse de la révélation qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur, une vérité dont la portée incommensurable ne pourrait jamais être confinée au sein d'un récipient aussi fragile... un récipient qui n'était pas non plus en mesure de contenir l'insignifiante faveur qu'un détective y avait glissé par la suite, la joie qui se déversait dans cette coupe débordant continuellement le long de ses parois, sous la forme de larmes de gratitudes que la prisonnière s'efforçait douloureusement de conserver au sein de son corps, avec un succès dérisoire...

Des mots qui pouvaient se réduire à un seul...ou plutôt deux syllabes commencèrent à se hisser péniblement sur des lèvres tremblotantes avant que l'index d'un britannique ne les fasse refluer, pour mieux souligner leur inutilité comme les contours du seuil où ils s'étaient attardés...

Soichiro Yagami aurait pu se substituer au britannique sans que cela ne change d'un seul millimètre le sourire qu'il adressait à celle qui s'obstinait à lui apparaître comme une fillette, une fillette agenouillée au pied d'un sapin, les mains tremblantes tandis qu'elle achevait de déchiqueter un emballage coloré pour dévoiler le présent dissimulé par dessous...

Alors qu'elle appuyait son front sur la surface d'une vitre, une adolescente s'efforça d'absorber la lumière comme les couleurs qui s'amusaient à la narguer de l'autre côté d'une barrière aussi transparente qu'infranchissable... l'émerveillement des premiers instants se dissolvant progressivement dans l'avidité avant que cette dernière ne se congèle finalement en mélancolie, emprisonnant le flux du temps dans une gangue de glace des plus fragiles, il suffisait d'un mot de trop, ou même d'un élancement du bras entrelacé au sien pour la briser...

Parcourant des yeux les flèches de lumières qui transperçaient ici et là les nuages, tel des oasis au milieu de la grisaille d'un désert, Light s'imagina le temps d'un rêve que son âme si légère avait glissé le long de cette passerelle, délaissant son corps pour lui laisser faire face à son châtiment à sa place...

Ses lèvres remuèrent imperceptiblement pour adresser silencieusement leurs adieux à cette partie d'elle même tout comme à un monde qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau...au point qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se le dépeindre sous des couleurs aussi ternes jusque là... Était-ce une sensation analogue qui avait jadis gagné les aveugles lorsqu'on les avait opéré de la cataracte ?

Une douceur qui ne compenserait jamais l'amertume qui avait déjà commencé à lui succéder. Ce cadeau était empoisonné après tout. Elle aurait sans doute préféré demeurer aveugle à ce monde, dans la mesure où le médecin qui l'avait délivré de sa cécité avait exigé comme prix de ses services que sa patiente ferme les yeux pour de bon, quelques secondes seulement après avoir recouvert la vue...

 _« Si je pouvais ne pas mourir ! Si la vie m'était rendue ! quelle éternité s'ouvrirait devant moi ! Je transformerais chaque minute en un siècle de vie ; je n'en perdrais pas une seule et je tiendrais le compte de toutes ces minutes pour ne pas les gaspiller ! »_

Des mots ou plutôt une citation dont l'ironie ne passa pas inaperçu à celui qui demeurait à ses côtés, lui écartelant les lèvres dans une parodie de sourire.

L'idiot...ou plutôt l'Idiote... Son idiote... qui s'était sottement imaginé avoir fait la rencontre d'un idiot...

« Dostoïevski... Encore et toujours... »

Observation qui fût accueillie par un haussement d'épaules et un semblant de sourire, sans pour autant convaincre une jeune femme de renoncer à une seule seconde de son tout dernier panorama.

« Jusqu'au bout...Même si j'avais réussi à l'oublier, le vieux Fedor, tu aurais trouvé le chemin le plus court pour m'y ramener... Et maintenant... Maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de le lire pour me mettre à place d'un condamné à mort au cours des douloureuses mais si précieuses minutes qui le séparent de la sentence, je me rends bien compte... qu'il avait tout dit à ce sujet... Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter sur ce thème... Rien qui puisse se comparer... Victor est décidément bien surévalué... Tout le monde vous le plaque sous les yeux quand on s'interroge sur les derniers jours d'un condamné... Futile... Si futile... Il les avait imaginé, ces derniers jours... Ces dernières heures...Simplement...imaginé...Fedor les a _vécu_ , lui et il n'a pas oublié... Il n'a rien oublié... Je n'oublierais rien non plus... eh...hehe... je ne me rappellerais pas de grand chose non plus, bien sûr... mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de recevoir la grâce du Tsar, et de l'entendre résonner au meilleur moment possible, attaché au peloton d'exécution... Raison pour laquelle le monarque a attendu le tout dernier moment pour la chute de sa petite plaisanterie... Une plaisanterie si cruelle quand on prend la peine d'y penser... mais il faut l'avoir vécu pour réaliser à quel point, j'imagine... »

Aucun sourire n'avait fait glissé son ombre sur les lèvres d'un détective... Il n'avait pourtant pas déployé le moindre effort pour dissimuler son bluff derrière une face de poker. Lui non plus ne goûtait guère à la plaisanterie bien morbide qu'il avait emprunté à l'écrivain favori d'une criminelle.

Un écrivain dont la lecture comme la relecture serait dépourvue de la moindre utilité, pour l'une comme pour l'autre... D'ici quelques minutes, il n'aurait plus besoin d'interroger Dostoïevski pour contempler l'aurore de la grâce comme le crépuscule de la condamnation à mort qui l'avait précédé, il suffirait d'entendre la confession de Light Yagami... Oui, celle de Light Yagami. Après tout, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il ne pourrait jamais recueillir celle de Kira...

Curieux... En un sens, il contemplait le même monde, et pourtant c'était bel et bien deux univers différents qui se déployaient autour d'eux, deux univers qui pouvaient donner l'impression de se superposer mais une différence aussi infime qu'infranchissable continuerait de les séparer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte finalement l'un de l'autre pour ne plus jamais se rejoindre.

Il avait encore l'espoir de faire face à Light Yagami d'ici quelques minutes... Un espoir des plus empoisonné, il aurait sans doute préféré avoir contemplé Kira les yeux dans les yeux au cours des derniers instants de sa vie, la condamnation à mort de la meurtrière lui paraissant bien plus douce que la perspective d'être condamné à vivre sur la même planète que l'innocente qu'il avait tourmenté en lieu et place de celle qu'elle n'était plus... si elle l'avait jamais été un jour... L'ambiguïté demeurait sur ce point, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire...

Oui, il pouvait espérer sectionner Light Yagami de l'ombre de Kira, et ainsi la sauver... mais de l'autre côté du miroir, elle n'avait plus rien à espérer... Tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé, c'était la certitude de faire face à la mort en plus d'un détective...

Il risquait sa vie... Elle l'avait déjà perdue... Contrairement aux apparences, une seule personne voyait sa propre mort se refléter sur cette vitre derrière le visage de celui ou celle qui se tenait à ses côtés, son bras emprisonné dans le sien.

Mais peut-être qu'elle voyait dans son jeu... Ce clin d'œil à l'écrivain russe comme au simulacre d'exécution qu'il avait vécu avant de le décrire dans ses œuvres, il pouvait être celui que Kira avait offert à son détective, bien trop subtile pour crier ouvertement au bluff...

Ryuzaki mordilla ses lèvres pour refréner un soupir. Ce doute lancinant lui collait à la peau en même temps que les vêtements qu'y soudait une pellicule de sueur... Et ce n'était rien face à la bile qui menaçait d'entamer l'ascension de sa gorge. Il avait envisagé le pire...et s'était préparé en conséquence... A la fin de la mise en scène, en admettant que Kira soit sanglée à cette chaise en lieu et place de la fille d'un commissaire, elle ne l'accuserait pas de bluffer, elle le _supplierait_ d'avoir bluffé depuis le tout début...

« Il est peut-être temps d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un soupir embua une vitre.

« Si le temps te paraît bien trop long, crois-moi, de mon côté, il ne m'a jamais paru aussi court...jamais... qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de m'en laisser un peu plus, hein?»

Temps qui repris sa marche en même temps qu'une condamnée et son futur bourreau.

« C'est sans doute à toi qu'elles coûteront le plus, ces quelques minutes que tu essaie de me grappiller ici et là... qu'est ce qu'elles pourront bien te rapporter en dehors d'être plus douloureuses que les précédentes, dis moi ? »

« Rien... ou plutôt... Tout... Lawrence, absolument tout... »

Ironique quand on prenait la peine d'y penser... Si Ryuzaki avait fait l'effort de se redresser complètement au lieu de demeurer perpétuellement recourbé, il aurait dominé Light Yagami du regard, mais dans sa posture habituelle, c'était l'adolescente qui pouvait se permettre de le regarder de haut, et ne manquait pas de le faire, au sens propre comme au figuré...

Mais maintenant que les pas de l'une se succédaient à ceux de l'autre, ils se retrouvaient définitivement sur un pied d'égalité. Des mois de captivité dans les pires conditions avaient donné au dos de l'adolescente une courbure plus appropriée à une vieillarde en fin de vie. Ses pas demeuraient traînants alors même qu'aucune chaîne n'étaient verrouillée sur ses chevilles. Il était difficile pour elle de garder la tête haute au vu du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, celui de la croix qu'elle était forcé de traîner jusqu'au lieu de son exécution, la certitude que chaque pas en avant la rapprochait du tout dernier... Un fardeau si lourd qu'il mettait à rude épreuve les genoux endoloris d'une jeune femme, lui arrachant un rictus de souffrance ici, un gémissement ténu là..

« Je peux demander à Matsuda de nous apporter ce fauteuil roulant que tu as délaissé... Cela ne te coûtera pas plus cher, tu sais... Si tu insistes, je peux même te servir de chaise à porteur, ce ne serait pas la première fois... »

Sollicitude qui étira la courbe d'une sourire aussi attendrie que sarcastique.

« Pas la première fois, oui, mais bien la toute dernière... Et si le trajet serait sans doute bien plus agréable dans ces conditions, en contrepartie, il serait plus court... bien plus court...trop court...et j'ai tout mon temps pour le terminer... ou plutôt, non, justement...je n'ai plus tout mon temps... je n'ai plus le temps...plus du tout...le temps... plus...du tout...»

Les larmes avaient été dissimulés derrière les paupières qui s'étaient douloureusement contractés, elle s'efforça d'étouffer également les sanglots comme le hoquet qui les aurait précédé... En vain, malgré tout... Des larmes invisibles comme des sanglots inaudibles étaient infiniment plus douloureux, y compris pour celui qui se contentait de les regarder au lieu de les refréner...

Au fur et à mesure de ce parcours qui se prolongeait indéfiniment aux yeux de l'un, se raccourcissait inexorablement aux yeux de l'autre, le détective caressa l'idée de forcer une criminelle à s'agenouiller pour de bon...pour mieux l'inviter à en terminer les derniers mètres sur son dos.

Tentation lancinante qui fût bousculée progressivement par la comptine enfantine qui s'immisça discrètement par dessous le silence comme les lèvres d'une condamnée...

 _ _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse__

Une mélodie aussi familière que mystérieuse, qui avait si souvent résonné à ses oreilles quand il avait l'occasion d'arpenter le pays du Soleil levant, avant comme pendant cette affaire, plus particulièrement quand ses pas se superposaient à un passage piéton suite à l'arrêt temporaire de la circulation des véhicules.

 _ _Ikiha yoi yoi kaeriha kowai__

 _ _Aller est sans danger, sans danger...Revenir est effrayant__

Dans ce cas de figure, c'était plutôt l'inverse dans la perspective du détective... Il était effrayant de se rendre là où ils allaient, au moins pour sa passagère, et le danger brillerait définitivement par son absence pendant le retour... aussi bien pour une étudiante que pour le détective qui l'avait amené au bord du gouffre avant de la rattraper _in extremis_ après l'avoir forcé à effectuer un grand pas en avant. _.._

 _ _Kowai nagara mo tooooo...ryanse...too...ryanse.__

 _ _Même si c'est effrayant, passez, passez__

Ou plutôt, __laissez-moi passer__... Laissez- _ _nous__ passer...

« Cette chanson... »

Cette chanson qui avait ouvert les portes de sa prison, au moins le temps d'une nuit, celle qui avait précédé la matinée de son exécution...

« Hmm ? »

« Je n'y aie jamais vraiment fait attention, jusqu'à présent... sauf peut-être aux feux rouges... mais maintenant... je commence à me demander ce qu'elle signifie... »

Question qui ramena un semblant de sourire sur le visage d'une adolescente.

« Ah... C'est vrai... Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai grandie avec la réponse... Un jeu, Lawrence... Juste un jeu... Un jeu puéril qui plus est... Je pensais avoir passé l'âge, mais...Enfin... Je suppose que cette réponse là, je peux te la donner... Ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait du temps à perdre... ou plutôt si, justement... Laisse-moi l'occasion d'en perdre un peu plus, de ce temps qui me reste... après tout, il faudra bien que tu m'en rajoutes un peu pour ça...»

Se dégageant du bras qui l'avait soutenu autant qu'il l'avait emprisonné, elle se tourna lentement vers son compagnon pour lui tendre les bras, superposer ses paumes aux siennes et entremêler leurs doigt avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Pour ce jeu là, en revanche, nous n'aurons pas le nombre requis de participants... Quoique...Matsuda, Aizawa, si le cœur vous en dit... Il faut quatre personne au minimum... Les deux premières lèvent les bras pour former une arche...les deux autres passent par dessous à tour de rôle...Une petite variante des chaises musicales...quand la chanson touche à sa fin, on baisse brusquement les bras pour barrer la route au petit retardataire...et en faire son petit prisonnier... S'il y plus de deux personnes à conserver la liberté, on recommence encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, la gagnante... La gagnante... Toujours la même... et je n'ai jamais su comment s'y prenait cette petite tricheuse... »

Un souvenir dont la flamme nostalgique éclipsa temporairement les regrets, même s'ils continuaient d'encercler le fantôme d'une enfance qui appartenait définitivement au passé.

« Hehe... J'aurais voulu gagner...au moins une fois...juste une fois... Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser essayer.. ? Une toute dernière fois... Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me suffira... Surtout dans mon état, mais je suis sûre...que Sayu acceptera un handicap...et je suis sûre que jusqu'au bout, elle ne me laissera pas gagner, cette petite peste... Après tout, à partir du moment où je l'aurais laissé derrière-moi dans sa prison... avec la satisfaction d'avoir gagné, pour cette fois...vous n'aurez plus aucune raison... de me retenir ici plus longtemps...je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vous retenir... Oui... Nous pourrions faire ça... elle et moi...ce serait amusant...a...musant...non ? Et...ça me ferait l'occasion de revoir papa...une dernière fois...lui aussi... Bon, maman...ne pourrait pas être là... Oui, il vaut mieux qu'elle...ne...soit pas là...m...mais...tu pourras la remplacer...et comme ça...tu auras l'occasion de m'enlacer...au nez et à la barbe d'un commissaire...eh...hehe... Oui, il faut absolument essa...yer...ce serait vraiment...amusant...ou peut-être pas justement...peut-être pas...du tout... ce serait même cruel...pour tout le monde...mais pourtant...pour...tant...je vou...drais...bien...jouer une dernière fois...les revoir...une dernière fois...la toute...der...nière...hic...t-tu...ne pou...rrais pas...nous...snif...ahh...corder...ca ? Juste...ca...rien que...rien que... »

L'amertume avait définitivement submergée la douceur, sans parvenir à la noyer totalement. Si bien que le sourire de la prisonnière était presque radieux tandis qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes, tout en continuant d'appuyer ses mains contre celles du détective, tout contre, pour se maintenir debout bien plus que pour expliquer les règles d'un jeu qui avait perdu toute son innocence.

Profitant du fait que les doigts de la criminelle demeuraient emprisonné dans les siens, Ryuzaki la tira brusquement en arrière, la faisant basculer pour mieux la rattraper au vol, et l'enlacer.

N'ayant ni le cœur de refuser sa requête, ni la cruauté de lui faire cette dernière concession, encore moins la compassion de mettre fin à ses tourments ici et maintenant en lui dévoilant la vérité, il préféra garder le silence, se contentant de caresser le dos comme la chevelure auburn de sa prisonnière, espérant lui apporter un semblant de réconfort à défait d'une consolation appropriée à son désespoir...

« En fait...c'est amusant mais...je le connaissais ce petit jeu...à défaut d'y avoir joué... Nous avons une variante en Angleterre...Ce n'est pas si différent... C'est même pratiquement identique. Mais nous imaginons passer sous un pont au lieu de traverser une arche... Sans doute pour cela que la comptine s'appelle... _London bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down...London bridge is falling down...my fair lady.._. »

Le soubresaut qui parcouru le corps blotti tout contre le sien semblait plus proche du gloussement que du sanglot.

« Eh hehehe...j'ai réussi à te convaincre de me...chanter une chanson... et tu avais bien raison... j'aurais préféré évité de subir ça...mais ce n'était pas parce que tu chantais faux... enfin...aussi faux que ça... Non...ce n'était pas pour ça...pas pour ça...enfin... »

Après avoir reniflé, et essuyé ses larmes du revers de la manche, la captive se dégagea partiellement de l'étreinte de son détective, sans quitter son espace intime pour autant...

« Ironique... C'est ironique... Une partie de moi... a toujours rêvé de ce moment... Qui sait ? C'est peut-être cela le véritable mobile derrière mes crimes... Je voulais juste une bonne raison de...mourir... Oui, c'est ce que voulait une partie de moi, en tout cas... »

Des mots qu'elle appuya en se tapotant la tempe avant de prendre doucement la main du détective pour la plaquer contre son cœur. Tout contre.

« Mais quand cette partie là a enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait... il y en une autre qui rechigne... et qui se débat dans l'espoir de s'en sortir... Je ne sais pas si elle est simplement stupide...ou si, au final, c'était la plus intelligente des deux... d'autant plus qu'elle bat pour toi, Lawrence... même si... ce n'est plus...pour les bonnes raisons...que tu la fait battre aussi fort...si fort que j'ai l'impression...que je risque bien de ne pas pouvoir survivre jusqu'à la fin du parcours... Avoue que ce serait amusant...ironique...et approprié quand on y pense...hehe... oh oui...si approprié... »


	39. Hail The Nutcracker Queen! III

****Hail The Nutcracker Queen!****

 ** **III****

 **(Tooryanse, final)**

 _Punition_ _. —_ _ _Quelle singulière chose que notre façon de punir !__ _E_ _ _lle ne purifie pas le criminel__ _,_ _ _elle__ _ _n'est pas une expiation__ _:_ _ _au contraire,__ _ _elle souille davantage__ _ _que le crime lui-même.__

 **-** ** **Friedrich Nietzche****

 _ _...__ _ _la deuxième fois, c'est pire__ _ _...__

 **-:-**

Même en bénéficiant du soutien de son détective, la criminelle était pratiquement au bout de ses forces vers la fin du parcours...et le peu qui pouvait lui rester suite à ce chemin de croix, il l'abandonna au seuil de la pièce qui lui avait ouvert ses portes au détour du couloir de la mort, la poussant à s'agenouiller ou plutôt s'effondrer sur ses genoux, à quelques mètres de la chaise préparée à son attention... L'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était persuadé qu'une partie de ses dernières volontés avait été balayé du revers de la main, l'exécuteur des basses œuvres la plaçant devant le fait accompli au tout dernier moment, en l'occurrence face à la chaise électrique qui s'était finalement substitué au peloton d'exécution qu'elle avait réclamé à ses juges...

Un malentendu pleinement justifié par la nature du meuble qui lui intimait silencieusement de se tenir à sa place, au sens propre comme au figuré... Il lui serait bien difficile de faire autrement une fois qu'elle se serait installé... Non, une fois qu'on l'aurait installé dessus, de gré ou de force.

Entre les sangles de cuirs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'enrouler autour d'un corps endoloris et les boulons destinés à clouer le siège d'une condamné à un sol de béton, l'empêchant de faire basculer son trône en arrière dans l'espoir d'esquiver les balles au tout dernier moment, ce chef d'œuvre de beauté fonctionnelle semblait inviter une adolescente à s'imaginer par avance les spasmes d'agonie qu'il restreindrait avec une efficacité aussi glaciale que sa surface métallique.

« Vous...m'aviez promis...tu m'avais promis...le peloton d'exécution... »

« Oui... Un seul tireur...une seule balle... C'est tout ce que tu nous a réclamé... et je compte bien respecter mes engagements à la lettre... mais c'est bien toi qui m'avait confié que tu te voyais difficilement passer tes tout derniers instants debout, non ? »

Si les paroles du détective s'étaient voulu réconfortantes, leur succès semblait des plus mitigé si on en jugeait au tremblement qui avait commencé à faire osciller sa captive sur ses propres genoux tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son buste, pour enlacer son propre corps et ériger un semblant de défense derrière laquelle s'abriter, aussi dérisoire soit-elle...

« Je...suppose...que je devrais me sentir touchée...par tant de sollicitude... mais au risque de jouer les petites ingrates, j'aurais préféré...que tu pousse la compassion jusqu'à m'accorder la grâce...ou à tout le moins...un fauteuil plus confortable... »

« Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'auras pas besoin d'y demeurer bien longtemps... »

Le son qui s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de la condamné semblait écartelé entre le gloussement avorté _in extremis_ et le sanglot ravalé à grande peine...

« C'est...supposé...être drôle.. ? »

Ryuzaki secoua la tête en dissimulant un regard d'excuse derrière ses paupières, et en laissant un semblant de sourire agoniser dans un soupir, un sourire qui s'était efforcé d'être encourageant...du moins autant que le permettaient les circonstances...

« Non. Ça ne l'est pas. »

Constat aussi sincère que désabusé qui se perdit dans le silence. Un silence de plomb sous la surface duquel remuait péniblement les sanglots que sa future victime s'efforçait de refouler. Rouvrant les paupières, le britannique résista à la tentation de les refermer aussitôt, baissant un voile pudique sur l'adolescente qui étreignait son uniforme, sa main placée devant son propre cœur, les lèvres que la panique comprimait sous ses dents, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité face à une situation aussi surréaliste que cauchemardesque, les traits de son visage tordus dans l'expression d'une agonie des plus douloureuse tandis qu'elle donnait l'impression de suffoquer... Bien plus qu'une impression, à ce rythme, elle pourrait rendre son tout dernier souffle avec quelques minute d'avance.

Extirpant une main de sa poche pour mieux l'offrir à celle qui l'implorait du regard, Ryuzaki demeura figé dans sa position pendant un laps de temps dont les contours mal définis oscillaient entre les dimensions d'une seule pauvre minute et celles de la plus interminable des journées...

Il avait commencé à effleurer l'épaule de la condamnée du bout des doigts pour lui faire sentir son maigre soutien et l'inviter à faire les tout derniers pas de sa propre initiative. Sa seule réaction fût de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, inclinant la tête au point de caresser un sol de béton de la pointe de sa chevelure.

Une gamine... Là encore, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui évoquait... Une gamine grincheuse dont les parents aurait du agripper la main pour la traîner fermement sur le sol jusqu'au fauteuil du dentiste ou le seuil de la maison qu'il lui faudrait bien franchir, un jour, pour découvrir le monde à l'extérieur, même si c'était pour en passer les premières années derrière les grilles d'une école qui ressemblait plutôt à une prison quand on la contemplait avec des yeux d'enfant... Et il ne sentait guère d'humeur à jouer les parents... ou tout du moins ce type de parents...

La deuxième tentative de renouer silencieusement le contact en glissant la main sur son épaule, loin de dénouer la situation, ne fît que l'accentuer un peu plus... Cessant de flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, son front se décida à embrasser le bitume pour de bon. Elle avait réussi à relâcher l'étreinte que ses bras exerçaient sur son propre corps, mais c'était pour mieux plaquer les mains sur la surface rugueuse où elle demeurait agenouillée, non pas pour bénéficier d'un point d'appui qui lui aurait permis de se redresser l'instant suivant, bien au contraire, elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais à demeurer prostrée ou plutôt prosternée face à lui...

Depuis le début de leur affrontement, il avait tout fait pour inverser les rôles, il y était arrivé bien au delà de ses plus folles espérances... Au point de contempler ce spectacle aussi surréaliste que dérangeant, une divinité était en train de ramper à ses pieds dans une position plus appropriée à l'un de ses propres adeptes venu sacrifier sa dignité à l'autel de sa dévotion, position qui aurait été tout aussi approprié au tout dernier criminel dont le dos était transpercé par un œil bien plus accusateur que celui qui avait poursuivi Caïn jusque sous le tombeau, une présence suffisamment oppressante pour qu'il se sente obligé de lui quémander son absolution tant qu'on lui en laissait encore l'occasion...

Victoire écrasante, en effet... Son adversaire n'était pas prête de s'en relever... Lui non plus du reste, il demeurés estomaqué par les efforts de l'adolescente pour déployer toute la soumission possible à l'égard de son juge, s'abandonnant par avance, corps et âme, au verdict alternatif qui pouvait se substituer _in extremis_ au tout dernier, toutes les peines du monde demeurant préférables à la plus définitive d'entre elles...

Triomphe qui n'avait rien de satisfaisant. Dire qu'il avait savouré par avance le moment où son adversaire si éloquente se retrouverait à court de mots pour le convaincre qu'il s'était trompé, poussant le vice jusqu'à affûter son couteau dans l'anticipation de ces instants bénis où il ne manquerait pas de le remuer dans la plaie... Sucrerie qui l'avait fait mentalement saliver, avant de lui donner la nausée lorsqu'elle se présentait enfin à portée de main, littéralement à portée de main. Tant et si bien que la colère bouscula la compassion pour mieux franchir les lèvres du détective tout en faisant reculer ses doigts qu'elle recroquevilla en un poings rageur.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ceux que tu avais fait comparaître à ton propre tribunal, tu ne leur a guère donné le temps de réclamer ta clémence... et quand bien même tu leur offert ce luxe... Non, quand bien même _tu_ te serais offert ce luxe, je doute très fortement qu'ils l'auraient obtenu. Et maintenant que tu as l'occasion _unique_ de voir comment les choses se passaient de l'autre côté, tu voudrais que le dénouement soit différent ? »

Remarque glaciale qui avait fait tressaillir la criminelle, sans la convaincre pour autant de cesser de s'enliser dans sa propre déchéance, elle s'évertuait au contraire à se comprimer de plus belle contre le sol, donnant l'impression de vouloir s'enfoncer sous sa surface si cela pouvait lui permettre de s'abaisser un peu plus devant son détective.

« J...je...sais...bien...m-mais... »

Dieu merci, elle se décidait à relever la tête, même si ce n'était que de quelques centimètres, tout juste assez pour lever les yeux dans sa direction, en quête d'une étincelle de sympathie, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle brillerait par son absence.

« ...mais...vous êtes...tu es...censé...valoir mieux que ça...m-mieux...que moi...hein ? Au moins...mieux que...moi...non..? _N-non ?_ »

Visiblement non. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont son juge secouait la tête en renfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Ce n'était certainement pas cette réaction là qu'il avait voulu susciter.

« Relève-toi, Yagami... »

Même s'il avait donné à ses mots la tonalité d'un ordre assaisonné de mépris et d'un zeste d'impatience, en plus de les enrober d'une expression écœurée, c'était avant tout la fatigue qui se lisait dans le regard qu'un détective s'efforçait de détourner. Oui, la fatigue. Il était fatigué de ce petit jeu qui n'avait rien, non vraiment _plus rien_ d'amusant. Fatigué de cette comédie que personne ne trouvait drôle, à commencer par ceux qui en connaissaient par avance la chute, sans pour autant rire sous cape. Fatigué de cette divinité si humaine... trop humaine... bien trop humaine...

« Ah...t-tu...veux...que je m'agenouille à nouveau...juste après...hein ? Deux fois ? Non...trois fois...Ah hehe...108 fois, j'imagine...Oui...108...si...s-si...ça peut suffire...je peux essayer...oui...essa..yer...au moins essayer... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, et sans laisser à son interlocuteur le temps d'acquiescer ou de refuser, l'adolescente s'était péniblement redressé, sans avoir la force de briser la courbure qui la pliait quasiment en deux face au britannique, oscillant douloureusement sur des genoux qui semblaient bien trop fragile pour endurer le fardeau que constituait son propre poids. Une position précaire qu'elle abandonna au bout de quelques instants pour se prosterner à nouveau, poussant le vice jusqu'à étendre les bras devant le front qu'elle frottait sur le sol. Opération qu'elle renouvela une seconde fois, prélude à la troisième, qui s'enchaîna à la quatrième avant de laisser la place à la cinquième, qui essaya pitoyablement de s'effacer derrière la sixième, chacune des itérations s'avérant plus pénible et humiliante que les précédentes, et pas seulement pour celle qui semblait soulever le monde sur ses maigres épaules avant de succomber sous la pesanteur de sa croix...

Au tout début, Ryuzaki avait été trop hébété par la pantomime pour protester, la seconde fois, il avait simplement secoué la tête, la quatrième fois, il s'était contenté de dévisager le pitoyable spectacle d'une mine renfrogné, espérant que l'insupportable gamine se lasserait d'elle-même, la cinquième fois... si elle pouvait compter, la malheureuse s'étant effondré avant même de se redresser complètement, il avait préféré garder le silence, s'accrochant du bout des ongles au sursit que lui accordait une meurtrière en s'imaginant qu'elle négociait le sien.

La septième fois, ou plutôt la seconde tentative de réussir la cinquième, il s'était finalement décidé à plier le genoux face à une criminelle, même si c'était pour se contenter de l'interrompre en posant les deux mains sur ses épaules en soupirant.

« Je...peux...y arriver... »

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Et quand bien même je te concéderais le contraire, tu sais aussi bien moi que cela ne changerait rien... »

Aucune illusion ne s'était fendillée ou même simplement reflétée dans les yeux qui s'alignaient face aux siens.

« Tu as sans doute raison...mais...qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre... Ah, je n'ai plus rien à perdre justement...plus rien...rien... »

Elle se trompait. Light Yagami n'avait strictement _rien_ à perdre, Kira de son côté avait _tout_ à perdre, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela justifiait amplement de couper court aux préliminaires une fois pour toute, quitte à effectuer le reste du trajet à la place de la suppliciée.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu finiras par t'asseoir sur ce siège... Il serait sans doute préférable pour tout le monde que tu le fasses de toi même... »

Serrant les poings sur genoux tout en crispant les paupières, Light avait secoué la tête à son tour.

« Je ne veux pas...Non...je ne veux pas...je...ne veux pas...ne veux pas...veux pas... »

Mantra dont la tonalité se métamorphosait au fur et à mesure de ses variations, l'adolescente bornée régressant petit à petit pour laisser la place à une fillette gémissante se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle même face aux responsabilité d'adulte qu'on la forçait à endosser avec toutes leurs conséquences... Fillette qui avait encore la force de se débattre quand un détective entreprit de la soulever entre ses bras, une résistance plus symbolique qu'autre chose à ce stade, elle n'avait pas déployé suffisamment d'énergie pour seulement ébranler l'équilibre du britannique au cours des derniers mètres qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour déposer son fardeau à la place qui lui était assigné.

Aizawa comme Matsuda s'étaient finalement décidé à prêter un semblant d'assistance au métis, chacun d'eux exerçant la quantité minimale d'efforts nécessaire pour soutenir l'autre dans sa triste besogne, le premier maintenant le bras d'une adolescente sur un accoudoir tandis que son compagnon resserrait une sangle autour de son poignet avant de verrouiller une boucle. La prisonnière avait tenté de les repousser au cours de l'opération, plaquant sa main libre sur le visage d'un policier pour l'écarter hors de sa portée. Un père de famille avait simplement fermé les yeux, en s'efforçant de déglutir pour chasser la nausée tout au fond de sa gorge.

Les frontières départageant la chaleur d'un foyer de l'atmosphère glaciale d'une prison, elles étaient en train de se dissoudre dans un magma informe où la douceur suffoquait sous l'amertume, tout comme s'effaçait la distance séparant une condamnée à mort de la gamine qui l'avait martelé de ses poings minuscules la nuit dernière, tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte du ravisseur bien déterminé à la séquestrer dans sa propre chambre pour qu'elle se décide enfin à y dormir. Parallèle suffisamment troublant pour qu'un inspecteur se substitue à un commissaire l'espace d'un instant, l'instant au cours duquel il avait également substitué sa propre fille à la sienne.

Si le hasard ou le démon malicieux qui se dissimulait derrière s'était décidé à patienter quelques années de plus, est-ce qu'il se serait retrouvé forcé à attacher la chair de sa chair sur ce siège ? Une éventualité qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un frisson, d'autant plus qu'elle risquait bien de se concrétiser un jour ou l'autre. Étant donné la facilité avec laquelle ce pouvoir avait glissé d'une meurtrière à l'autre, il n'était pas impossible qu'il finisse par se hisser sur la branche la plus basse de son arbre généalogique...

Aizawa regarda son supérieur d'un œil neuf, quand bien même il avait été exilé hors de cette pièce pour le moment. Comment avait-il pu endurer ce calvaire pendant tout ces mois ? Aussi recourbé que puisse être le dos du vétéran suite à la tragédie qu'il avait traversé, son subordonné continuait de le suivre du regard, pour trouver la force de continuer à demeurer dans son ombre, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait se montrer à sa hauteur, à tout le moins s'en rapprocher le plus possible... Rêve qui pourrait bien devenir un cauchemar.

Des réflexions morbides qui ne manquèrent pas d'altérer la perspective avec lequel il contemplait un certain détective. Ryuzaki... Par moment, un policier avait peiné à trouver une différence significative entre Kira et sa Némésis, l'un comme l'autre témoignant du même cynisme glacial vis à vis de leurs semblables, s'évertuant à les tourmenter pour les retailler méthodiquement à l'image qu'il s'en faisait, sourds et aveugles aux souffrances des victimes qu'ils martelaient sous leur burin, qu'il s'agisse de l'humanité dans son ensemble pour l'une ou d'une simple adolescente pour l'autre...

Néanmoins... Néanmoins, si le métis était en mesure de mettre fin à cette sombre parodie d'un jeu de chaise musicale, en mettant la main sur cet infâme pouvoir avant qu'il ne se dissimule derrière le visage d'une énième innocente, pour mieux la métamorphoser en meurtrière...S'il pouvait le faire avant que la sombre malédiction ne referme ses griffes sur la fillette qui l'attendait encore à la maison, alors...alors l'inspecteur n'hésiterait pas à le suivre jusqu'en enfer... Un serment aussi silencieux qu'hypocrite... Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'avait suivi en enfer, quitte à se condamner à y demeurer pour toute l'éternité, le moment venu, pour y rejoindre l'âme en peine qu'ils avaient tourmenté à ses côtés...

Si Matsuda s'était agenouillé de son côté, c'était pour baisser les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de leur victime autant que pour lui attacher les chevilles l'une contre l'autre, enroulant la lanière de cuir avec suffisamment de fermeté pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa fonction sans entraver la circulation de sa prisonnière pour autant... Là encore, une sollicitude aussi futile qu'hypocrite...

Un soupir avait caressé quelques mèches de cheveux auburn quand le détective acheva de nouer la toute dernière sangle, celle qui enlacerait les épaules de la condamnée.

« Est-ce qu'elles valaient la peine de se battre ou plutôt de se débattre, ces quelques secondes de plus ? Je t'avouerais que j'ai du mal à le croire... »

Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, aussi pitoyable soit-il, quand elle se décida à relever la tête pour lui répondre.

« Pour être honnête... Non... Mais j'imagine...que c'est une question de principe... Est-ce que ce n'est pas le seul droit que nous laisse le grand Léviathan ? Celui de résister jusqu'au bout quand il se décide à refermer sa gueule pour nous avaler... Personne ne pourrait... Non, personne ne _devrait_ être forcé de collaborer à sa propre mise à mort...Personne... La seule concession que ton compatriote nous laissait avant de nous abandonner corps et âmes au plus froid de tout les monstres froids... Personne ne peut nous retirer le droit de vous dire _non_...ou à tout le moins celui de refuser de vous dire _oui_... Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? L'avocat de tout les despotes avait posé les bases du cinquième amendement... Le fameux droit de garder le silence... et c'est déjà trop demander aux policiers... ici comme ailleurs...Pour ma part, je pense que c'est aussi le droit... non...le devoir...de ne pas se laisser faire...peut-être que de cette manière...vous n'irez pas vous faire trop d'illusion sur ce que vous vous apprêtez à commettre...»

Plaidoirie qui s'interrompit d'elle-même dans un soupir.

« Oui... je ne me sens pas d'humeur à mourir dans la dignité... Vraiment pas...A fortiori si ça peut vous donner l'illusion que des meurtriers ou leurs complices peuvent avoir un semblant de dignité...Il n'y a rien de digne là dedans...rien... »

Ryuzaki n'avait plus le cœur à débattre ou même à discuter. De toutes manière, il se voyait difficilement la contredire. Si bien qu'il usa à son tour du droit qu'elle avait retourné sur sa tête, celui de ne pas s'incriminer face à son juge.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas censé épingler une cible devant mon cœur avant de le transpercer d'une balle ? »

Deux sourires avaient fait leur aurore, l'un après l'autre, de part et d'autre du miroir, ombre fugitive de la complicité qui avait flotté entre un détective et une criminelle aussi bien qu'entre une adolescente et son amant.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire...et ce ne serait pas très juste, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu me l'as avoué toi-même, ce n'est pas cette partie de toi qui réclamait ta mort... et je ne pense pas que c'est celle-ci qui l'a offerte à tes victimes non plus... Si cela avait été le cas, est-ce que que tu m'en aurais laissé suffisamment sur ton passage pour remonter jusqu'à toi ?Non, je ne crois pas, la racine du mal était ailleurs... »

Condamnation qu'il avait souligné d'une légère pichenette sur le front de la condamnée, le juge se dissimulant ou plutôt se dévoilant derrière l'adulte désabusé qui remettait gentiment une gamine à sa place, la sévérité s'éclipsant derrière un amusement mâtiné de tendresse.

« Ah...je suppose que je ne peux guère te contredire sur ce point... La froide raison nous guidera toujours plus loin sur le chemin du crime que la déraison... Sans doute parce qu'elle est plus douée pour se trouver des excuses...Mais je soupçonne que cela te donnera surtout l'occasion de viser une cible qu'il te serait difficile de manquer du premier coup à cette distance... »

Accusation qui accentua le pli moqueur unissant la condamnée au bourreau qu'elle s'était choisie. Pli qui se dissipa instantanément dans une expression horrifiée quand le regard d'une adolescente croisa celui de sa sœur, alors qu'elle se tenait timidement sur le seuil de la pièce, les doigts d'un vieillard sur son épaule tandis que son autre main reposait sur la poignée d'un fauteuil roulant. Contrairement à l'âme sœur qu'elle s'était fantasmé, Misa Amane n'avait pas dédaigné la faveur qu'on lui avait offerte, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas conscience de la gravité de sa situation. On ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur, son future linceul était dissimulé sous une camisole de force, et le regard timide qu'elle dardait autour d'elle n'avait aucune chance de transpercer le bandeau qui demeurait sanglé devant ses yeux.

« Pour...quoi.. ? »

Murmure qui s'adressait à un détective aussi bien qu'à une sœur, même si le premier était le seul susceptible d'y répondre ou de l'entendre résonner en premier lieu. Mais Sayu Yagami n'avait eu aucune difficulté à déchiffrer la question qui avait fait trembler les lèvres de son aînée, elle pouvait se lire à la pâleur du visage dont la coloration était plus approprié que jamais à la toute dernière tenue qu'elle porterait au cours de sa vie.

« En ce qui concerne mademoiselle Amane... Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici... »

« ...c'est pratiquement une enfant... Comment... pourquoi...est-ce que tu lui fait...subir ça ? Même si je le méritais...même si...je le mérite...elle...elle... Ils... Ils ne lui ont même pas laissé de famille pour pleurer sa mort...»

Son regard oscillant d'une adolescente à l'autre, il était difficile de savoir laquelle des deux elle cherchait à soustraire au triste sort qui l'attendait. La question était sans doute futile...

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses... à défaut de les excuser... Si j'étais cynique, je dirais que cela nous facilite la tâche.. Même s'il y aura beaucoup de personne pour regretter sa disparition, et je ne m'exclus pas du lot, celles qui en auraient souffert le plus ont déjà tiré leur révérence... Je pourrais aussi pousser le cynisme jusqu'à dire que cela valait sans doute mieux pour eux, comme pour leur fille unique... Tout le monde ne partage pas cette chance, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, non ? Qui plus est, même si tu n'as pas choisi de te substituer aux parents d'une orpheline, tu restais sans doute ce qu'elle avait de plus proche... En conséquence, si tu as des reproches à adresser à qui que ce soit pour ce qui va lui arriver, eh bien, je suppose qu'il faudra les réserver à sa famille... je sais, il serait difficile de la voir dans ces conditions, mais si tu insistes, je peux installer un miroir dans la pièce...»

Aucun sourire n'avait précédé l'observation glaciale, aucun sourire ne l'avait accompagné, aucun ne lui avait succédé lorsque la condamnée baissa les yeux pour que sa propre famille cesse de s'y refléter aux côtés de sa toute dernière victime.

« C'est bien toi qui insistait pour que le juge contemple ses condamnées les yeux dans les yeux avant de rendre la sentence, non ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler pour quelle raison, déjà ? »

« ...parce que...si l'épreuve est au dessus...de nos forces...c'est...c'est le signe...qu'il faut se poser des questions...sur le verdict... »

Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui apporter un miroir finalement, s'il lui en avait glissé un sous les yeux à l'instant présent, sa réaction n'aurait sans doute pas différé de grand chose. Lui faire savourer sa propre version de la justice, en lui donnant un arrière-goût d'ironie assaisonnée de cruauté, c'était amplement suffisant pour lui faire contempler celle qui s'était dévoilé derrière pour mieux s'y dissimuler aux yeux de Light Yagami... Son propre reflet lui donnait la nausée, au point qu'elle se serait sans doute plaqué la main sur la bouche, pour éviter qu'un flot de bile ne la franchisse, si deux sangles ne lui maintenaient pas les bras sur les accoudoirs de ce siège...

« Tu était peut-être une idiote, Yagami, mais tu n'étais certainement pas une imbécile... Quand tu as commencé ton hécatombe, tu savais pertinemment que tu courrais le risque de rendre des comptes, un jour ou l'autre... Oh, je veux bien admettre qu'au tout début la possibilité ne te paraissait même pas digne de retenir ton attention, mais je pense avoir déployé suffisamment d'efforts pour te la mettre sous les yeux, non ?Cela ne t'as pas convaincu d'arrêter pour autant... Tu veux me faire croire, nous faire croire, _lui_ faire croire que tu t'imaginais sincèrement que tes actes n'auraient aucune conséquence sur ta famille ? Qu'une mère, un père et une sœur n'en seraient pas affecté plus que ça quand tu comparaîtrait au tribunal ? Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que le jugement comme l'exécution se déroulent à huis clos, à l'abri des caméras...»

La tête d'une adolescente avait fini par basculer en avant sous le poids de ses propres pensées, avant d'osciller timidement de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question comme aux accusations d'un détective.

« Je...ne voulais pas...je n'ai jamais...voulu...ja...mais... »

« Si tu ne l'avais jamais voulu, explique-moi ce que ta petite sœur peut bien faire ici ? »

Sans les lanières de cuir enroulées autour de ses membres, la suppliciée aurait sans doute basculé de ce siège pour s'effondrer à genoux devant l'une de ses victimes, celle qui avait eu le malheur comme le bonheur de partager son foyer, les mêmes parents et quelquefois sa chambre...

« Tu l'as amené ici... pas moi... certainement...pas moi...»

Ryuzaki s'était accroupi devant sa condamnée sans que cette dernière puisse s'offrir le luxe de le regarder de haut pour autant, non, simplement face à face.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Yagami...non, Light, j'ai respecté à la lettre tes dernières volontés concernant ta famille... Ton exécution se déroulera à l'abri des regards. Tout les dossiers concernant l'investigation seront méthodiquement détruits suite à ton enterrement. Chacune des personnes qui a contribué à la constitution de ces mêmes dossiers t'a fait le serment de garder le silence sur leur contenu, quitte à le dissimuler sous sa propre tombe si nécessaire... Les générations futures seront libres de s'arracher les cheveux autant qu'elles le voudront, elle n'auront pas le moindre indice à se mettre sous la dent, à tout le moins aucun qui puisse s'associer avec le nom Yagami. Ce nom que tu seras autorisé à faire graver sur ta stèle funéraire, avec l'assurance que personne ne viendra le barrer d'un trait rageur sous un graffiti pour y substituer le surnom d'une tueuse en série...Tes proches seront libre de déposer leurs fleurs sur ta pierre tombale sans faire la queue derrière la foule venu effectuer son pèlerinage ou se photographier devant la sépulture de Kira avant de l'exhiber sur les réseaux sociaux... Que ce soit tes parents ou ta sœur, ils pourront faire leur deuil sans avoir à se justifier ou à rendre de comptes pour les actes de la disparue... Crois-le ou non, tu n'avais pas besoin d'inscrire ses instructions sur ton testament pour que je les appliques. Je n'ai jamais voulu impliquer ta famille...en tout cas au delà du nécessaire...et contre leur volonté... »

Des paroles qu'il lui avait murmuré en glissant les mains par dessus celle de la condamnée. Paroles dont la fermeté avait la chaleur du réconfort bien plus que la tonalité glaciale du jugement. Il avait cherché à la rassurer autant sinon plus qu'à la mettre face à ses responsabilités. Chaque pelletée de terre qu'il avait projeté par avance sur le cercueil de la morte, alors qu'elle était encore en état de se débattre à l'intérieur, il s'était efforcé de faire en sorte qu'elle emprisonne les regrets comme les angoisses de la défunte en même temps que sa future dépouille.

« Si ça ne te suffisait pas, je peux aussi t'assurer que je garderais un œil vigilant sur chacun de tes proches après la destruction de ton dossier... Dans l'éventualité insignifiante où la vérité finirait par bruisser, je te garanties que les programmes de protections des témoins les plus élaborés pâliront en comparaison de ce que je le leur offrirais... Même si ton nom de famille finissait par être éclaboussés, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ceux qui ne peuvent plus s'abriter derrière soient laissé en paix... »

Les doigts d'une criminelle s'était entremêlé aux siens. Et même s'il aurait été en peine de trouver la plus infime trace de gratitude dans son regard, elle l'avait supplié silencieusement d'être à la hauteur de ses promesses. Requête qu'il lui accorda d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Alors ne va pas m'accuser de torturer ta sœur à ta place... Même si la tentation m'a effleuré à une époque, je l'ai laissé derrière moi sur le seuil... Je ne la forcerais pas à rester à ses côtés...mais je ne la forcerais pas pour autant à quitter cette pièce... Alors si tu veux réellement la mettre à l'abri de ce qui va se passer, tu sais qui tu dois convaincre... »

C'est sur cette ultimatum qu'il brisa le contact avec sa meurtrière, s'écartant d'une chaise métallique pour laisser son occupante exposée à un regard aussi suppliant que le sien.

En réponse aux sollicitations silencieuse de son supérieur, Roger avait fait glisser un fauteuil roulant sur le sol de béton, une adolescente se substituant à son ombre tandis qu'il réduisait la distance s'interposant entre Light Yagami et ses deux sœurs, sœur par l'esprit comme sœur par le sang...

Misa avait senti que son monde venait de s'ébranler de nouveau, à défaut d'avoir l'occasion de contempler les alentours ou même de se mouvoir de lui même, le corps de l'aveugle avait pressenti que sa situation était en train d'évoluer, sans qu'elle soit en état de savoir si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire... Ambiguïté qui la poussa à osciller sur elle même, dans la mesure où le lui permettait sa camisole de force comme les sangles qui la maintenaient arrimée à son fauteuil, mitraillant ses ravisseurs de question plus candide les unes que les autres. Candeur qui commençait à renvoyer une sonorité des plus creuses tandis que ses échos bourdonnaient entre les murs d'une prison.

« Uhhh ? Monsieur le kidnappeur ? Mon agence vous a enfin payé la rançon, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis... Non...vraiment pas...trop tôt... Mais...mais je dois être un peu injuste... Vous avez du leur demander beaucoup... Vraiment beaucoup... Beaucoup trop...même si c'est flatteur...j'imagine...peut-être même qu'ils ont du faire une collecte auprès des fans... Il doit quand même m'en rester un peu non, même après ce hiatus ? Il a du m'en rester assez en tout cas...Ah, il faudra que je les remercie... Oui que je les remercie tous... Un par un... Olalah, je ne vais jamais avoir le temps... je n'ose même pas imaginer les notifications sur ma boite mail. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, hein ? Ça fait chaud au cœur de penser qu'autant de monde pense à moi... Oui...chaud au cœur... il faudra que je leur avoue que...je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à eux... que sans eux...sans eux...je...n'aurais pas pu sortir...ou m'en sortir tout court...oui, c'est...c'est important...important d'avoir des gens qui tiennent un peu à vous quand même...au moins un peu...un tout petit...peu... mais quand on additionne tout les petits petits peu, ça fait beaucoup... vraiment beaucoup... Misa était trop bête pour comprendre à quel point ça faisait...beaucoup...mais j'ai compris maintenant... Promis, juré... Hehehe...j-je...devrais même vous remercier pour ça, monsieur le kidnappeur... Je...Je ne vous en veux pas trop vous savez...enfin un petit peu mais...pas tellement... pas...trop...Mais la prochaine fois...que vous voudrez...passer un peu de temps avec Misa...est ce que vous pourriez lui demander...avant ?Oui, je sais...c'est pas facile de convaincre mon agent mais...mais vous savez quoi ? Je vous donnerais mon numéro personnel pour la prochaine fois d'accord ? C'est promis...Oui promis... Comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin... pas besoin...de...de...de...me faire toutes...toutes ces choses... non...vraiment plus...plus besoin... Ahhhhh... ahhh... oui... n'avez...n'aurez plus besoin de...de...me faire...tout ca...vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ plus besoin...S'il vous plaît... plus rien s'il vous plaît... Misa vous laissera même son linge sale si c'est ce que vous voulez, d'accord ? Vous n'aurez plus besoin de me le voler comme ça, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît... Dites que vous êtes d'accord... Vous ne dites plus grand chose maintenant alors...juste...juste...»

Quand elle se reflétait encore sur les pages de papier glacé des magazines de mode, la petite sœur qui s'était immiscé dans la vie de Light Yagami pour concurrencer la première occupante dans sa fonction, elle lui était bien souvent apparu comme une poupée de porcelaine. Une apparence aussi colorée qu'immaculée pour mieux dissimuler le vide sous la surface... Surface qui s'était fendillée au cours des derniers mois, et le vide qui se dévoilait au travers des zébrures n'était plus aussi irritant et déprimant qu'auparavant, non, il était devenu _désespérant_... L'adolescente superficielle qui lui bourdonnait autour telle une guêpe, elle semblait être passé entre les mains d'un taxidermiste qui l'avait méthodiquement dépouillé de tout ses organes avant de l'empailler... Arrachant le cœur d'une gravure de mode pour y substituer un module, cet appareil qui ne manquerait pas de faire résonner un des enregistrements programmés à l'intérieur chaque fois qu'on comprimerait la poupée qui lui servirait désormais d'emballage, l'enregistrement des répliques qui avaient jadis constitué le répertoire d'une idole et qui paraîtraient plus artificielles que jamais, ce qui relevait de l'exploit... Un mannequin, c'était devenu littéralement un mannequin, et un mannequin en bien piteux état..

Vision d'horreur qui avait écarquillé les yeux d'une condamnée à mort. Si Misa Amane avait eue la chance de contempler le semblant de famille qu'elle s'était trouvé suite à la perte de la sienne, elle aurait eu la consolation aussi douce qu'amère d'avoir réussi à se ménager la place qu'elle désirait dans le cœur de son aînée... Cette aînée dont la réaction n'aurait sans doute guère différé si Sayu Yagami s'était substituée à sa concurrente sur la chaise qui se positionnait face à la sienne...

« Que...qu'est ce que...vous...lui avez...fait.. ? »

« Rien de plus que le strict nécessaire... Si ça peut te consoler, ça n'a pas été suffisant pour la convaincre de blasphémer une divinité...ou d'accuser la grande sœur qu'elle s'imaginait en train de l'attendre, dehors... »

Des éclairs de haine avaient illuminés par intermittence le nuage d'horreur qu'un euphémisme avait soulevé dans l'atmosphère.

« Tu...co...comment est ce que tu as pu...comment est-ce que...vous avez osé.. ? »

Grondement qui constituait le prélude à la foudre qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Inutile de me regarder de cette manière. Je ne lui ai strictement rien fait. »

« Ohhhh, je vois... Une fois encore, tu t'es déchargé de la sale besogne sur ton subordonné si dévoué... Je...tu... Rassurez-moi... Vous n'étiez pas au courant... _Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?_ »

C'était une accusation et non une question. Et à la différence d'un détective, deux inspecteurs se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de soutenir le regard du juge qui avait possédée le corps d'une condamnée à mort, faisant rayonner une aura glaciale dans un périmètre qui aurait sans doute embrassé le bâtiment dans son ensemble au point de faire frisonner ceux qui s'étaient réfugié à sa périphérie...

« Nous...n'étions pas spécialement...d'accord... »

Défense dont l'absurdité avait atteint un tel degré qu'elle avait balayé la fureur derrière l'hébétement.

« Pas...spécialement...d'accord.. ? Vous...vous moquez de moi.. ? »

Visiblement non, et elle aurait préféré que ce soit le cas, aussi indécente que soit la plaisanterie, elle se serait senti le cœur de leur pardonner. Se détournant des deux policiers avec une moue de dégoût, l'adolescente déporta son attention sur un détective.

« Et...tu avais envisagé...de faire...subir... _ça_...à ma sœur.. ? »

Light Yagami s'efforçait de refouler la légion de possibilités plus dérangeantes et inhumaines les unes que les autres qui se comprimaient derrière cet euphémisme, des possibilités qui traçaient leur ombres à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience malgré tout, des ténèbres qui frémissaient comme autant de tentacules...Ryuzaki avait fermé les yeux de son côté, pour les mettre à l'abri du venin qu'une haine plus intense que jamais distillait spécialement dans sa direction.

« Oh, je ne serais pas allé jusque là... J'ai tout de même un semblant de limites, à défaut d'un sens de la justice...Il y a certaine choses qu'on peut faire subir à une suspecte quand les soupçons à son égard dépassent un certain seuil... des choses qu'on ne peut décemment pas infliger à une innocente, quelle que soit les crimes dont on accuse son aînée... Je me serais contenté de te faire croire que je _pouvais_ aller jusque là...Dans le pire des cas, j'aurais essayé de te persuader que j'avais été jusque là...mais...j'ai hésité... Il faut croire que j'ai eue raison de le faire... dans la mesure où les résultats se seraient certainement montré des plus décevants... »

« ...les résultats...c'est tout...ce qui posait problème...les résultats ?! »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du détective sans prendre la forme d'un nuage de fumée pour autant, malgré la température glaciale qui lui avait arraché un frisson.

« La fin doit justifier les moyens, Yagami... Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre, non ? Néanmoins...je commence à me demander si...ce n'est pas plutôt aux moyens de justifier la fin, au final... Un paradoxe au premier regard, mais...Hmm, sans doute pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête... »

Tête qu'il secoua pour bousculer les doutes qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur. Il aurait tout le temps d'écouter leurs suggestions plus tard, un peu plus tard... Le raccourci de la torture, si commode, sans doute trop, il serait relégué au passé à l'avenir...mais pas tout de suite... Il fallait emprunter cette route aussi glissante qu'escarpée une dernière fois... Une toute dernière fois... La toute dernière fois, oui...

Les dents d'une adolescente avaient commencé à se dévoiler, et ce n'était pas un sourire qui avait levé le rideau sur les canines qui se frottaient les unes contre les autres dans un grincement des plus sinistre... Fort heureusement pour l'objet de son ire, un prénom avait timidement résonné dans l'atmosphère, relâchant dans une expression interloquée la rage qui s'emmagasinait de seconde en seconde...

« L...light ? E...Est-ce que c'est toi ? Je...je sais que c'est toi... il...le kidnappeur...il t'a appelé Yagami...Tu...tu es venu me chercher.. ? »

Réalisation qui avait littéralement illuminé de bonheur le visage de l'infortunée, au point que sa camarade d'infortune sentait une écharde s'enfoncer petit à petit dans son cœur, anticipant par avance le moment où il faudrait sonner le glas des dernières espérances d'une pauvre idiote, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'éveiller de ce cauchemar...ou plutôt qu'elle allait s'en éveiller, oui, mais _pour de bon_...

Profitant sans vergogne de l'échappatoire qui lui ouvrait ses portes, ou plutôt des lèvres tremblotantes, Ryuzaki s'était rapproché de Misa, écartant une couette pour glisser un avertissement à son oreille..

« Mademoiselle Amane ? Je vais retirer ce bandeau... mais avant cela, je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose... Cette pièce est sous surveillance, et vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de voir ou de connaître celui ou celle qui se trouve de l'autre côté des caméras, le doigt sur un commutateur. Vous sentez ce collier autour de votre cou ? Si _une seule personne_ dans cette pièce venait à manifester les premiers symptômes d'un arrêt cardiaque, ou si _la moindre anomalie_ se glissait dans le comportement d' _un seul_ d'entre nous, une aiguille s'enfoncerait dans votre épiderme pour vous injecter une toxine _mortelle_. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en tester les effets moi-même, mais si j'en juge au rapports qui me sont passés sous les yeux, ils sont _extrêmement douloureux_ , il vaut mieux éviter d'en arriver là, hmm ? »

« Uhhh...uh...h-hein ? Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que vous racontez..je...hein ? »

Les bras d'une adolescente avaient commencé à remuer sous une camisole de force tandis qu'une multitude d'ondulations glissaient par dessous le carcan métallique qui lui comprimait la gorge.

« Je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement où je veux en venir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas... ma foi, vous le comprendrais très vite, ce dont je serais fort navré, et pas seulement pour vous... »

Sans laisser le temps à la réalisation de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout dans la conscience de sa seconde prisonnière, le britannique déverrouilla une sangle de cuir avant de faire glisser un masque de cuir au dessus des paupières qu'il recouvrait encore l'instant précédent.

Après ces mois qu'elle avait passé confinée dans les ténèbres, il fallait un certain temps à la prisonnière pour recouvrir la vue. Le tout premier instant, l'éclairage tamisé des lieux lui avait brûlé les yeux avec une intensité comparable à celle des aiguilles que le soleil hérissait en direction des impudents qui osaient le regarder en face. Soleil qui s'éclipsa progressivement derrière un ange auréolé d'une lumière infiniment plus douce, même si elle demeurait aveuglante, lumière qui se refléta sur le visage d'une adolescente au cours de ce qui apparaissait comme une véritable vision béatifique aux spectateurs des retrouvailles. Deux sourires partirent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, le sourire incrédule de la bienheureuse qui avait finalement l'occasion de contempler sa divinité face à face, le sourire compatissant de la même divinité pour la pécheresse qui comparaissait devant elle pour qu'elle lui ouvre les portes de son paradis. Si les larmes qui glissaient sur une camisole de force pouvait s'expliquer en partie par la brûlure lumineuse dont elles étaient venu éteindre les flammes, c'était bien l'incrédulité face au retour de l'être aimé qui s'y reflétait...

Incrédulité qui se colora d'une nuance des plus inquiétante quand le contexte des retrouvailles commença à s'imprimer douloureusement sur une conscience hébétée, dévoilant plus en détails la nature du trône où reposait l'objet de sa dévotion, plus particulièrement les sangles qui s'enroulaient autour des membres de son occupante.

Le sourire agonisa progressivement sur les lèvres de l'une, il s'accentua légèrement sur celles des autres, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de soutenir son infortunée compagne.

« Bonjour...Misa... Cela fait...longtemps, hein ? Si longtemps... »

« L-Light ? Que...qu'est ce qui...qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu... C'est... C'est ça la rançon qu'ils réclamaient ? Que... _que tu prenne ma place_? N-non...non ! Il...il fallait... Ils auraient du... Tu aurait du me demander...Je n'aurais jamais accepté... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, monsieur le kidnappeur... Non, vous ne devez pas... Surtout pas... »

Un détective comme une criminelle avaient secoué la tête l'un après l'autre en soupirant de concert, tandis qu'un regard terrifié oscillait entre ces deux pôles opposés.

« Ils n'ont...même pas pris la peine de t'expliquer.. ? »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... »

Soupirant à nouveau, Light baissa les yeux, estimant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de contempler la réalisation déployer son impact sur le visage positionné devant le sien.

« Rassures-toi, Misa... C'est bientôt terminé...pour toi aussi bien que pour moi... D'ici quelques minutes, ils en auront fini avec moi...avec toi...avec nous... C'est tout ce qu'il te faut comprendre, petite sœur... Ne te casses pas la tête avec le reste, cela n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine... Crois-moi... Dis-toi juste... que c'est juste un cauchemar... Rien de plus oui... et nous arrivons au moment le plus terrifiant...Oui, le plus terrifiant de tous...Essaie de te consoler en te rappelant que c'est aussi celui où tu te réveilleras en laissant ce mauvais rêve derrière toi... Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire... Quelle étaient cette rime de Holderlin déjà ? Ah oui...Voilà... _Là où croit le danger, croit aussi ce qui sauve_... Rassure-toi, ils vont bientôt venir te sauver...et prendre soin de toi à la place de celle...qui n'aurait jamais du les remplacer... Oui, il seront bientôt là...pour te réconforter, te consoler, te protéger... Je ne sais pas si nous serons autorisé à nous revoir par la suite... mais...je suis certaine que de nous deux...c'est toi qui t'en sortiras le mieux... En tout cas si le juge est plus équitable que moi...et il le sera, oui...il le sera... »

Deux adolescentes s'étaient reflétés dans les yeux de la criminelle quand elle avait murmuré cette promesse, qui s'entremêlait à une prière...

« Uhhh ? Que...Qu'est ce-que tu racontes ? Je... Misa ne comprends pas... Non, elle ne comprends pas tout...en fait, elle ne comprends pas du tout...pas du tout...Je sais que je suis un peu bête...et même beaucoup...mais...mais... »

« Shhhh... Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vraiment rien. C'est bientôt fini. Très bientôt. Ferme les yeux, petite sœur, quand tu les rouvriras, tout ira mieux...beaucoup mieux... Fais confiance à ta grande sœur, d'accord ? Une dernière fois... Une toute dernière fois... Fais lui confiance... Cette fois, tu auras raison de le faire... Au moins pour cette fois...»

Ce n'était pas une mais trois sœurs que Light s'efforçait de convaincre dans la mesure de ses moyens... Aucune des trois n'avait eue la naïveté suffisante pour se laisser prendre au piège du pieux mensonge qu'on déployait à leur attention, sans avoir pour autant le cœur de déchiqueter le bandeau cousu de fil blanc qu'on leur tissait autour des yeux. Si bien que Misa acquiesça timidement à son aînée, récoltant un sourire attendrie en retour, même si celle qui le lui offrait avait fermé les yeux, de peur que la triste vérité ne s'y reflète... Aucune d'entre elles ne s'éveilleraient de ce cauchemar lorsqu'il atteindrait son apogée... Les deux plus âgées auraient simplement la consolation de sombrer dans un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve, avec l'assurance qu'il n'y aurait plus de détective pour les en extirper de force, cette fois...


	40. Hail The Nutcracker Queen! IV

****Hail The Nutcracker Queen!****

 ** **IV****

 **(Tooryanse, final)**

 _ _...__ _ _la troisième fois, on souhaite que ça aille jusqu'au bout pour ne pas subir cela une fois de plus.__

 _ ** **Balalaika:****_ _ _As I said, the end of the line. If you were able to think rationally it would have been obvious to you, that as you pursued us you were being led to your death. Take a look at yourself now: a pathetic little brat who's beyond all repair. And like it or not, this is where you're gonna die.__ _ _  
__ _ ** **Hansel/Gretel:****_ _ _...Heh. You're funny, lady. But what are you talking about? I'm not going to die. I can't die. Because... I killed so many people in my life. We've killed many... Many... Many... Many people. It means we get to live on for... That much longer. We can add on to our lives... So we're never going to die. That's right. We are eternal.__ _ _  
__ _ ** **Balalaika:****_ _ _That's quite the interesting religion.__ _ _It's a wonderful thought, I suppose. However, I'm__ _ _afraid that Oingo Boingo said it best__ _:_ _ _"No One Lives Forever", that's just the way it goes.__ _ _Now then, I suppose I could be cruel and torture you before I kill you__ _— c_ _ _onsidering what you did to my comrade, there's no question that it would be appropriate. But unfortunately, I am not as vulgar as you; it would bring me no satisfaction. So I think I'll sit here and watch until you've taken your last__ _ _miserable breath. Judging by your wounds, you have about ten minutes at best. I dedicate these last few minutes before you leave this Earth to Sahalov and Menshof's souls__ _,_ _ _may they rest in peace...__ _ _Although I'm certain you wouldn't be able to understand.__

 ** _[Hansel/Gretel starts crying in pain]_** _  
_ ** _ **Balalaika:**_** _ _Don't cry, you fool.__

 **-** ** _ **Black Lagoon**_**

 **-:-**

Aux yeux de Sayu Yagami, une fine plaque de verre s'était substituée au bitume qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce. Surface qui se lézardait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant l'impression d'être une funambule marchant au dessus d'un abîme vertigineux qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir, même si c'était une toile arachnéenne qui la soutenait dans les airs en lieu et place d'un simple fil...

Tout les regards de l'assistance convergeaient imperceptiblement vers le maillon faible de la chaîne invisible qui unissait les participants et qui s'enroulait petit à petit autour de la gorge d'une grande sœur, la faisant suffoquer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait... Dans la perspective d'une condamnée à mort, Sayu était une meule qu'on lui attachait autour du cou par dessus le nœud coulant, avant d'actionner la trappe de la potence... Pour un détective comme les policiers qui lui avaient prêté leur assistance, l'adolescente représentait avant tout un cran de sûreté...et une lueur d'espoir...

Ryuzaki avait tenu parole sur un point, il n'avait pas exposé la benjamine aux même tourments que son aînée... A la différence de sa grande sœur, Sayu avait parfaitement conscience de la petite comédie qui se jouait en sa présence, cette comédie qui avait la saveur comme la gravité d'une tragédie pour les deux filles de Soichiro Yagami, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes...On avait pris le temps comme la peine de lui en expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants, lorsqu'elle se tenait encore dans les coulisses avant de faire son entrée sur scène...

Quand bien même leur lien de parenté était la seule chose qui aurait pu convaincre un observateur extérieur de positionner les deux adolescentes sur les plateaux opposés de la même balance, sans s'étonner plus que ça du déséquilibre qui aurait projeté la plus jeune dans les airs, elle était loin d'être stupide... Cette illusion morbide déployée autour de son aînée, la comprimant progressivement entre ses parois, menaçant de l'écraser d'une seconde à l'autre, il lui suffisait de prononcer le mot de trop pour relâcher le mécanisme de ce piège...

Un pion sur l'échiquier que se partageait un détective et une meurtrière de masse... Un simple pion qui avait été acculé à l'extrême rebords du plateau... mais un pion qui pouvait sortir de la case qu'on lui avait assigné et faire voler le même plateau dans les airs, pour mieux rappeler aux belligérants que leur affrontement n'avait rien, _vraiment rien_ d'un jeu...

Était-ce précisément pour cette raison que le détective avait pris le risque de la mettre dans la confidence ? Parce qu'il espérait qu'elle disposerait de la faiblesse qui lui manquait, le forçant à faire machine arrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Son rôle n'était peut-être pas celui d'un pion dans ce cas, plutôt celui d'un fusible...

Néanmoins, Sayu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir ses propres doutes, que ce soit vis à vis d'une grande sœur ou de l'excentrique qui s'était dévoilé derrière une lettre de l'alphabet... Est-ce que sa naïveté jouait les ventriloques, que ce soit avec une meurtrière potentielle ou le britannique qui la transperçait d'un regard en coin ? Après tout... est-ce qu'il aurait réussi à convaincre la benjamine d'assister à l'exécution de son aînée s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la persuader que ce serait bel et bien une balle à blanc qui serait glissé dans la chambre de ce revolver ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle se retenait péniblement de plaquer la main sur le cœur qui lui martelait la poitrine. Ce détective mentait... il avait nécessairement menti vis à vis d'une des deux sœurs, mais laquelle ? Pourquoi se poser la question ? Ce n'était certainement pas à la plus stupide des deux qu'il confierait une chose aussi précieuse que la vérité...

Serrant les dents avant d'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de sa main, la collégienne décocha un regard aussi lourd de reproches que suppliant au métis, avant de sursauter quand un inspecteur lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule.

Matsuda... Quand bien même le doigt d'un détective presserait la détente lors du coup de feu, c'était le revolver d'un policier qui lui serait confié, et personne d'autre que son propriétaire légitime ne serait autorisé à glisser le projectile dans le barillet. Garantie qui lui avait été proposé par un détective en plus d'un père.

Quoiqu'elle puisse penser du détective, elle savait qu'elle pouvait placer toute sa confiance entre les mains du commissaire qui lui avait donné le jour... s'il confiait le sort de sa fille aînée à son subordonné, la cadette pouvait en faire de même. Si bien qu'à défaut d'un clin d'œil complice, elle rendit son hochement de tête au policier avant d'écarter gentiment sa main pour se rapprocher de sa grande sœur...

Un père, un détective, trois inspecteurs de police, et même un entomologiste... Ils s'étaient succédé à tour de rôle pour la persuader par avance que le cauchemar de leur prisonnière n'aurait aucune chance de se concrétiser... Le détective avait poussé le vice ou la vertu jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en gage pour ce pari mortel. Dans l'éventualité où il survivrait à l'exécution de sa suspecte, sans que la réciproque s'applique, il laissait toute latitude aux policiers pour corriger cet état de fait sur le champs, en lui faisant subir le même sort que sa dernière victime...

Une assurance morbide qui lui paraissait aussi invisible et impalpable que l'air en comparaison de la vision d'horreur qu'on lui avait placé sous les yeux...

Depuis qu'elle avait franchie le seuil de cette pièce, Light s'était contenté d'effleurer discrètement le visage de sa cadette d'un regard en coin ici ou là, regard qui ne manquait pas de se rétracter en arrière dès l'instant où il menaçait de croiser celui d'une sœur.

En admettant que Sayu puisse avoir le cœur de lui reprocher cette timidité, elle aurait été bien mal placée pour le faire... Incapable de faire face à une condamnée à mort, l'adolescente avait fractionné ce cauchemar en une multitude de fragments qu'elle collectait ici et là, par intermittence, au cours d'un coup d'œil fugitif... Autant de pièces d'un puzzle qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas reconstituer d'un seul coup... Cet uniforme deux pièce dont la couleur ou plutôt l'absence de couleur symbolisait la mort qui flottait en ces lieux, occupée à affûter silencieusement sa faux pour recueillir une âme tremblotante entre ses phalanges, les plaques métalliques qu'on avait méthodiquement soudé aux quatre pieds de cette chaise avant qu'une multitude de boulons ne viennent les fixer sur le sol, les lanières de cuir qui s'enroulaient autour des chevilles de la future victime, celles qui lui maintenaient les poignets sur les accoudoirs de son siège, celle qui lui enlaçait les épaules, plaquant son dos sur un dossier métallique, la toute dernière qui comprimaient ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, et par dessus tout, pour couronner le tout, ce collier métallique qu'un détective verrouillait autour de la gorge de sa sœur, identique à celui qu'elle avait contemplé sur la nuque de Misa Amane...

Sayu avait porté la main à sa propre gorge par réflexe, tout en déglutissant à grande peine... Même si aucun son n'avait franchi les lèvres qui avaient commencé à frémir, elle se répétait intérieurement les paroles rassurantes d'un vieillard débonnaire. Le mécanisme verrouillés autour du cou des deux condamnées ne libérerait qu'une décharge électrique s'il venait à être actionné, une décharge dont le voltage avait été soigneusement calculé pour limiter les risques.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses...les précautions un peu loin ? Il sera déjà trop tard pour toi quand ton laquais se décidera à tirer sur cette laisse, tu le sais bien... Et même si j'étais aussi mauvaise perdante que toi, je ne pousserais quand même pas ce vice jusqu'à préférer une agonie lente et douloureuse à une mort instantanée... »

Le même sourire narquois s'était reflété sur les yeux de l'adolescente tandis qu'un détective et une condamnée lui présentaient leurs profils à l'unisson.

« _Better safe than sorry_... Après tout, tu n'as plus grand chose à perdre, non ? Moriarty est en droit d'agripper son adversaire pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, c'est un risque que le détective se devait d'accepter avant d'aller piétiner ses plates-bandes... Mais il est également de son devoir de s'assurer que le docteur Watson ne serait pas aux côtés de son compagnon de route jusqu'au bout... Particulièrement quand plusieurs policiers assurent ce rôle et que l'un d'entre eux est père de famille... »

Un soupir s'élança par delà la distance séparant le visage d'une meurtrière de celui de son futur bourreau.

« Jusqu'au bout, tu resteras un gamin... »

« Je plaide coupable. »

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte... Non, est ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de la gravité de leur situation supposée ? On pouvait en douter...même si ce n'était que le temps d'un sourire... Un sourire qui s'était déjà dissipé...

« Si tu as quoique ce soit à ajouter, c'est le moment... »

« Tu y tiens tant que ça à la dernière pièce de ton puzzle ? »

Le britannique haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers la cadette des deux sœurs.

« Ce serait effectivement des plus frustrant pour moi si Kira dissimulait la clé de son mystère sous la tombe de Light Yagami... mais si tu abusais de ton droit à garder le silence au delà du nécessaire, je ne serais pas le seul à en éprouver des regrets... »

Il lui avait promis... Il leur avait promis... Si la confession d'une meurtrière leur dévoilait enfin ce qui se dissimulait derrière le seul angle mort qu'elle leur avait laissé, ils pourraient s'offrir le luxe de la laisser en vie, même si cette vie demeurerait confinée entre les murs capitonnés de la cellule d'un hôpital psychiatrique...

Promesse qui brûla les lèvres d'une adolescente, la poussant à balbutier le nom d'une grande sœur dans l'espoir de la convaincre de s'incriminer pour de bon.

« L-Light...S'il te plaît... »

Sayu avait passé le cap du déni depuis plusieurs jours... A ce stade, elle ne se souciait plus de la distinction ou de l'absence de distinction entre Kira et Light Yagami, innocente ou coupable, elle resterait sa grande sœur, sa sœur... Rien de plus mais surtout rien de moins... Une sœur qu'elle voulait abriter d'une exécution qui n'aurait rien de fictif... Peut-être que ce détective lui avait menti, tout comme il avait menti à son père. Si Kira se livrait entre ses mains, il était parfaitement possible qu'il la livre en retour à la justice, sans se soucier plus que ça du sort qui lui serait réservé par la suite... Mais Sayu préférait vivre avec la pensée d'avoir involontairement apposé sa signature à l'arrêt de mort d'une criminelle que de vivre avec la conviction d'avoir laissé une grande sœur mourir alors qu'il lui restait une chance de la sauver., aussi infime et illusoire puisse-t-elle s'avérer au final..

Espoir ou désespoir, peu importait la nature de l'émotion qui avait fait vibrer les cordes vocales d'une adolescente, elle avait frappé sa cible en plein cœur... Impact qui poussa une condamnée à fermer les yeux en plus de serrer les poings.

« Combien de fois...faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? J'ai oublié... Oh, je sais bien que c'est difficile à croire...mais...c'est aussi bête que ça...je ne m'en souviens...plus...plus du tout... Croyez-le ou non...j'en suis la première navrée... Peut-être que ça finira par me revenir si vous me laissez un peu plus de temps... mais je n'ai pas l'impression...que vous ayez la patience de m'attendre...hein ? »

Des excuses dont l'ironie s'était émoussé au fil du temps. Celle qui les avait marmonné n'avait plus le cœur à rire de sa petite plaisanterie, tout juste celui d'en sourire... ou de s'efforcer d'en sourire... Une plaisanterie qui semblait être aux dépens de la petite effrontée qui lui avait donné le jour...Au tout début, elle s'amusait de la sonorité creuse des raisons qu'elle avait invoqués pour justifier son silence, un dernier pied de nez en direction du détective qui l'avait tourmenté, et qu'un spectre viendrait hanter en retour jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, celui d'une énigme dont la résolution avait disparue avec celle qui l'avait formulé... Mais à présent... Les soubresauts du rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler derrière sa main, ils ressemblaient plutôt à un long sanglot qu'un hachoir avait fractionné en une série de hoquets...

« Désolé... Sayu... Essaie de te consoler... en te disant qu'à partir de maintenant...on cessera enfin de te regarder comme...la petite sœur de Light Yagami... Ma petite sœur... Je ne serais plus là...pour te faire de l'ombre...Et si tu as le malheur de croiser quelqu'un qui se souviendrait de moi...au point de te faire subir la comparaison à nouveau...un imbécile qui te marmonnerait ses condoléances...sans oser te murmurer en face que tout le monde...a perdu au change quand la cadette est venu remplacer l'aînée...tu pourras t'amuser...à imaginer...sa réaction...leur réaction...s'il savait... Toutes ces années...ces quatorze années... qu'ils ont passé à te sous-estimer...que tu as passé à te sous-estimer...alors que la meilleure des deux sœurs...celle dont papa et maman...auraient du faire leur fierté... ce n'était...pas moi... Non...depuis le tout début...c'était... c'est...»

Même si elle avait consenti à tourner la tête en direction de sa petite sœur, pour lui adresser un dernier sourire qui se voulait encourageant, le regard qui aurait du l'accompagner était demeuré dissimulé derrière ses paupières, contrairement aux larmes qu'une condamnée n'était plus en mesure d'essuyer...

« Arrête ça... S'il te plait...A...rrê...te... »

Un reniflement avait précédé ces mots. Il rencontra un écho. Un écho qui se prolongea... Encore et encore...et encore... Tant et si bien que Sayu extirpa un mouchoir de sa poche, non pas pour en faire usage, mais pour pincer gentiment le nez de son aînée à travers... Faveur qu'elle n'avait ni le cœur, ni les moyens de refuser...

« Mer...ci...et...pardon...par...don... »

Glissant les doigts dans une chevelure auburn, cette chevelure qu'elle avait été autorisé à coiffer, il y a encore si peu de temps, Sayu adressa ses adieux à sa sœur sous la forme d'une caresse à défaut de pouvoir les lui murmurer. Elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner de toutes manières, et en conséquence, rien de plus à ajouter... Mais défaut de trouver un tout dernier mot à glisser entre ses lèvres, elle pouvait toujours se pencher sur une condamnée pour les appliquer délicatement sur son front.

Suite à cette toute dernière faveur aussi douce qu'amère, l'adolescente s'éclipsa pour se ranger aux côtés de Misa, ce qui ne manqua pas d'écarquiller les yeux de son aînée dans une expression terrifiée.

« Que...Qu'est ce que...tu fais...encore...là ? »

Balayant ses propres larmes du revers de la main ou plutôt de la manche, la cadette trouva la force de contempler sa soeur les yeux dans les yeux, déployant des trésors de fermeté pour imprimer un caractère définitif à sa réponse.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jusqu'au bout... je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Alors si tu veux vraiment que je te laisse seule ici, grande sœur... comme si je pouvais te laisser seule... Tu sais ce que tu dois me de dire...nous dire...lui dire... »

« Mais...quand est-ce que vous com...prendrez...que je n'ai rien...absolument _rien_...rien de plus à lui dire à cet idiot ! »

« Alors je resterais là. Eh, tu sais bien que quand...j'ai décidé de m'imposer auprès de toi...tu n'as jamais été capable de me chasser...»

Ultimatum qui manqua de faire suffoquer une condamnée malgré la tendresse comme le sourire qui l'avaient enrobé, au point qu'elle se détourna d'une sœur pour lever les yeux en direction d'un détective, et placer entre ses mains le peu d'espérances qui restaient à sa disposition.

« Fais la sortit d'ici... Elle n'a rien à y faire... Elle ne mérite pas ça... Pas ca...Pas...elle... Pitié... Tout ce que tu veux...sauf ça... »

Ryuzaki secoua simplement la tête.

« Navré...Light...mais je te l'ai déjà dit... Je ne la forcerais à rien... Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'elle fasse ses premiers pas dans ce monde sans compter sur l'assistance de sa grande sœur, alors il va falloir commencer à lui laisser prendre ses propres décisions tant qu'elle a l'occasion de le faire en sa présence, tu ne crois pas ? »

Aucune ironie dans le semblant de sourire du détective.

« Tu...je...ne te...pardonnerais...jamais...tu m'entends ? Ja...mais...Non...jam...ais... »

« Je ne comptais pas te demander de le faire, va. Maintenant, est-ce que tu es bien certaine que tu n'as plus rien à me dire ? »

Une minute se prolongea au delà du cap des années avant que la prisonnière ne se décide à sortir de son mutisme, ranimant les espérances d'une sœur comme d'un détective pour mieux les étouffer par la suite.

« A la réflexion...Oui... mais...je préférerais les réserver à une seule personne, ces derniers mots...si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Est-ce qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir une toute dernière fois avec le père qu'elle avait exilé hors de ces lieux, le temps d'une exécution ? A moins qu'elle ne souhaite tout simplement une toute dernière chance de congédier une sœur hors de cette pièce... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, et même s'il était tout disposé à le lui accorder...

« Je peux demander aux autres de vous laisser un peu d'intimité, mais il faudra les partager avec moi, ces derniers mots... »

« Hehehe... Une seule personne en tout et pour tout... Tu seras libre d'en faire ce que tu veux, de mes tout derniers mots... Pas besoin de déranger l'assistance, contente-toi de te pencher. Et rassures-toi, je ne mords pas... enfin...pas cette fois en tout cas...hehe...»

Décidément, jusqu'au bout, elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'il se sentes idiot en sa présence. Une sensation qui n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça au final...

Quel que soit le message qu'elle glissa à l'oreille du détective, il tenait en bien peu de mot... Trois avaient suffit... Il n'en fallait pas plus pour ébranler celui qui avait eu la chance ou la malchance de pouvoir les recueillir, le laissant interloqué...

« Hehe...si tu voyais ta tête... Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui devrais te sentir le plus gêné, tu ne crois pas ? Ah...je me sens si...ridicule...tellement ridicule... Je sais bien, ça ne tue pas... mais...hehe... et pourtant...je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais... Comme quoi...à tout chose, malheur est bon... Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne sais pas...si j'aurais eue la force...de te la murmurer à l'oreille...cette confession là... Je sais bien...que c'est une autre confession...que tu attendais...une autre confession...qui pouvait me sauver...mais je n'avais...que celle là...Tant pis... »

Ryuzaki se retrouvait des plus désemparé face à la toute dernière pique de sa criminelle. Quelle réponse pouvait-il lui apporter ? Même s'il était tentant de lui faire ses adieux en s'inspirant de ceux de sa cadette, il était de toutes façon trop tard... Il avait été trop tard dès l'instant où il s'était décidé à jouer sa toute dernière carte.

Tournant le dos à sa captive, le détective adressa un signe de tête silencieux à l'un des deux inspecteurs présents. Matsuda se mordilla les lèvres avant d'obtempérer, plongeant la main sous son veston pour en extirper son propre revolver. Arme qu'il vida consciencieusement de toute ses cartouches, faisant glisser une dizaine de cylindres métalliques au fond de sa poche, à l'exception d'un seul, qu'il glissa dans sa chambre d'une main tremblante. Rituel qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la condamnée, avant qu'elle ne disperse ses doutes d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Une seule balle suffira, oui... »

« Une seule en tout et pour tout... Oui... Mais le châtiment doit demeurer proportionnel au crime, tu ne crois pas ? »

Des paroles amères dont la signification s'obstina à demeurer des plus opaques aux yeux d'une criminelle, avant qu'un policier lui fasse miroiter la réponse à ses interrogations d'un geste sec... en faisant tournoyer un barillet sur son axe, le repositionnant face au canon dans un déclic métallique à la fin de l'opération.

« Que...qu'est-ce que.. ? »

« Est-ce que tu as pris la peine de t'imaginer ce que pouvais ressentir tes victimes ? J'imagine que non... Contrairement à ce que tu pouvais peut-être penser, leur agonie n'était pas limité aux quelques secondes douloureuses mais courtes d'un arrêt cardiaque, non, loin de là... très loin de là...Avant cela, il y a eu les heures...ou les jours...quand ce n'était pas des semaines, voir des mois... Tout ce temps passé à se demander, à chaque heure, chaque seconde, si tu serais oui ou non, le prochain sur la liste... Le fait que tu puisse différer tes exécutions plusieurs jours après avoir rendu ton verdict, cela ne devait certainement pas arranger les choses... Tu ne t'es pas contenté de les tuer en seule fois, ces criminels que tu estimais de trop... Bien au contraire, tu leur a fait goûter à leur propre mort des centaines, non, des milliers de fois avant qu'elle ne survienne pour de bon... A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et qui menaçait de devenir la toute dernière... Il est probable que certains ont du en ressentir du soulagement quand cette maudite menace se décidait enfin à se mettre à exécution, s'ils ne t'ont pas précédé à force de t'attendre... Est-ce que tu le savais ? Le nombre de suicide à connu une augmentation exponentielle, ces derniers temps... De fait, il est fort possible que tu continues de les tourmenter de cette manière, en ce moment même... Comment savoir si Kira s'est décidé à tirer sa révérence? Comment s'assurer qu'elle ne reviendra pas faire son apparition d'une seconde à l'autre, en commençant par toi plutôt qu'un autre qui le méritait tout autant?»

Réquisitoire que le détective avait prononcé d'une voix glaciale en s'éloignant de la condamnée, pour mieux se retourner à la fin de son parcours, avant d'ajuster méthodiquement le canon d'une arme à feu pointée en direction de sa cible, traçant une ligne invisible qui reliait par avance la balle d'un revolver au front qu'elle transpercerait à la seconde où le doigt du britannique se recroquevillerait sur une gâchette...

« Notre écrivain préféré s'est longuement attardé sur la torture que pouvait représenter la certitude sur son propre décès... mais il aurait pu en écrire tout autant sur l'extrême opposé si tu me demandes mon avis. L'espérance d'échapper à la mort peut adoucir nos derniers instants, c'est vrai...mais elle peut aussi les prolonger au delà du supportable... Tu auras peut-être le temps de le comprendre...ou peut-être pas... »

La réalisation avait fait une aurore funeste sur le visage d'une adolescente, donnant à son épiderme une nuance appropriée à son linceul comme à l'uniforme dont on l'avait revêtu. Elle avait compris... Non, elle croyait comprendre... et c'était déjà beaucoup trop...

« Tu...n'es pas...sérieux.. ? »

Question qui n'avait rien de rhétorique et dont la réponse prit la forme d'un déclic métallique. Un son insignifiant, à la frontière de l'inaudible, il n'en avait pas moins fait sursauter une adolescente, la frayeur lui donnant une expression analogue à celle d'une fillette se recroquevillant sur elle même au moment où son petit monde avait donné l'impression de s'effondrer brusquement, apocalypse annoncée par le sinistre craquement qui s'était succédé à l'éclair...

« Ahhh...ah... »

Aussi indolore que soit l'impact du coup de feu qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer par réflexe, il avait littéralement coupé le souffle à la condamnée, au point qu'elle dut lutter pendant plusieurs secondes pour le rétablir, plusieurs secondes qui auraient pu être autant de minutes...

« Uhhh...Je...je...vois...Bah...ah...il...ilme reste...toujours cinq chance sur six... Ah pardon...une sur cinq maintenant...et dans...le pire des cas...la sixième tentative...sera la bonne...Eh...hehe...oui, je ne devrais plus...m'inquiéter du tout...quand nous arriverons...au cinquième coup de feu...si nous y arrivons... »

Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle pourrait faire illusion avec ce sourire qui se voulait effronté pour apparaître simplement hébété ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait la nature de son supplice...

« Navré, Yagami...mais tu as fait une erreur de calcul. A ta décharge, elle est des plus classique. Le sophisme du joueur. Les chances demeureront strictement identiques, du premier coup de feu jusqu'au tout dernier... »

Correction qui fit pouffer de rire l'étudiante, un rire qui demeurait néanmoins des plus nerveux, et qu mourut très vite sur ses lèvres quand la compréhension les écartela dans une expression aussi incrédule qu'horrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Nous ne jouons pas aux dés. A défaut d'avoir une mémoire, ce barillet à un nombre limité de chambres, il ne va pas tournoyer sur lui même pour changer de position avant...avant...chaque..coup...de...feu... N...non...t-tu...vous...vous...n'allez quand même...pas...»

Ryuzaki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en restituant son arme à l'inspecteur qui la lui avait confié. A son plus grand déplaisir et au déplaisir encore plus grand de la condamnée, il donna une terrible réalité à sa prophétie involontaire en faisant tournoyer une roulette russe pour la seconde fois.

« Si ça peut te consoler, il est tout à fait possible que la prochaine soit la bonne. »

Espérance qu'un percuteur écrasa sans la moindre compassion en faisant résonner un second déclic.

« ...ou celle d'après... »

Les doigts de la condamnée se recroquevillèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, dans l'anticipation de la chute finale d'une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût. Chute qui semblait bien partie pour se prolonger indéfiniment... Si bien qu'elle fit résonner l'écho d'une autre plaisanterie au sein d'une conscience qui s'effritait petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'une balle la transperçait de part en part, cette balle qui avait brillé par son absence, l'instant précédant, tout en continuant d'obscurcir l'avenir par sa seule présence dans un barillet, une seule et unique balle...

Une criminelle était précipitée du haut d'un immeuble vertigineux, pour se rassurer, elle se répétait continuellement le même mantra à chaque étage qui défilait sous ses yeux... _Jusqu'ici tout va bien, jusqu'ici tout va bien_... sans réaliser que le plus dur n'était pas la chute mais bel et bien l'atterrissage par lequel elle s'achèverait...

Perspective qui n'était pas la sienne... Lorsque les chambres vides d'un revolver se substituaient aux étages d'un immeuble, le plus douloureux ne serait certainement pas l'atterrissage, mais bel et bien la chute qui le précéderait...


	41. Hail The Nutcracker Queen! V

****Hail The Nutcracker Queen!****

 ** **V****

 **(Tooryanse, final)**

 _6.431 - Ainsi dans la mort, le monde n'est pas changé, il cesse._

 _6.4311 - La mort n'est pas un événement de la vie. On ne vit pas la mort._

 ** **-**** _ ** **Ludwig Wittgenstein****_ ** _ _ **,**__** _ _Tractatus Logico-philosophicus__

 **-:-**

 _At the first time, I do my best to try again  
against the inevitable tragedy._

 _In the second time, I become disgusted  
towards the inevitable tragedy._

 _The third time, disgust is overwhelmed into painfulness.  
But by the seventh time, this all becomes a farce comedy._

— **Frederica Bernkastel**

 **-:-**

Quatre déclics en tout et pour tout...

Quatre coup de ciseaux rageurs sur le fil de sa vie, et à chaque fois, ses deux extrémités mettaient un peu plus longtemps à se renouer à la suite du claquement des deux lames...

Quatre fenêtres d'opportunité qui s'étaient brutalement refermé au nez de la grande faucheuse aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient écarté leurs volets aux quatre vents, l'invitant à s'y engouffrer...

Quatre éclairs qui avaient illuminé un ciel qui n'avait rien de serein, et pourtant le tonnerre continuait de se faire attendre...

Quatre coups de feu hypothétiques qu'on s'amusait à tirer entre deux battements de cœur, à moins que cette mécanique n'ait commencé à s'enrayer pour de bon, ratant un battement pour mieux surcompenser par la suite en accélérant son rythme, à un degré tel que le malheureux organe finirait par exploser avant la cinquième fois...

Quatre secondes qui avaient été violemment arrachée à l'existence d'une adolescente, à chaque fois, elle s'était imaginé que la toute dernière avait filé dans son dos, constituant le point final de sa misérable vie...

Mais à chaque fois, le temps finissait par reprendre son envol d'un battement d'ailes après être demeuré suspendue, le temps nécessaire pour tournoyer la roulette une fois de plus, le temps nécessaire pour qu'une réalisation achève de se solidifier dans la conscience d'une condamnée à mort...

Un bruit de fond avaient fini par se substituer progressivement au silence qui retombait après chaque déclic, les reniflements comme les hoquets de celle qui avait bien cru voir la mort en face avant de réaliser l'instant suivant que le coup de grâce continuerait de se faire désirer, au moins un tour de plus...

Les spasmes saccadés qui faisaient tressaillir le corps sanglé à cette chaise, avant, pendant, comme après les martellement d'un percuteur, leur rythme avait commencé à s'intensifier... Un ressort semblait sur le point de s'enrayer pour de bon, incapable de supporter la tension continuelle qui le recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui même à chaque tour de clé, sans donner l'impression de vouloir se relâcher une fois pour toute... Tremblement nerveux dont la nature s'était métamorphosé progressivement... Ce n'était plus des sanglots à fendre l'âme qui torturaient l'assistance de leurs échos, mais un son autrement plus dérangeants, celui d'un gloussement...

Gloussement qui avait redressé soudainement cette criminelle qui menaçait continuellement de s'effondrer en avant, chute qui demeurait perpétuellement suspendue, une sangle s'obstinant à enlacer les épaules de la condamnée pour la maintenir à sa place.

Un rire nerveux sans cesser pour autant d'être sincère, écartelant les lèvres d'une adolescente pour les tordre dans une parodie de sourire.

« Eh...he...he...he...hehe...he...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...he... »

L'expression _folle à lier_ prenait un tour aussi ironique qu'appropriée, en plus d'être sinistre. Si bien que le détective avait fait reculer le doigt qui caressait une gâchette.

« Yagami ? »

« Ah...ahhhh...ha...ha...hahaha...A...musant...Oui...vraiment... Elle est amusante...ta petite plaisanterie... Moi qui me réjouissait de t'avoir fait découvrir Fédor sans le savoir... si j'avais su que tu lirais L'idiot comme s'il s'agissait d'un manuel... Enfin...je ne vais pas te reprocher...le manque d'originalité... c'était une idée...brillante... de le combiner avec Le joueur... Brillante...mais si cruelle...hehe...si...cruelle... »

Ryuzaki glissa l'index sur ses lèvres en faisant mine de déchiffrer la signification des critiques sibyllines qui lui étaient adressé. Face de poker qui menaçait de s'ébrécher d'une seconde à l'autre... Light Yagami avait fini par deviner le dessous des cartes...et bien évidemment, si elle y était parvenu, Kira la rejoindrait bientôt, si elle ne l'avait pas précédé... Une complication qu'il avait craint autant qu'il l'avait anticipé... Et quand l'espace délimité par les règles était trop étroit pour vous assurer la victoire, il vous restait toujours l'option de tricher en substituant une carte à celle que vous dissimuliez sous votre manche... Il avait promis une balle bien réelle à l'aînée, une balle à blanc à sa cadette, et il comptait tenir parole à l'une comme à l'autre...

« Hmm ? Qu'est ce que je suis supposé comprendre au juste ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent...Tu m'avais promis une exécution...mais tu ne t'es jamais engagé à ce qu'elle soit réelle, n'est ce pas ? Le tout dernier piège que tu pouvais tendre à Kira...Le tout dernier mais aussi le tout premier... Me pousser à éliminer la menace qui se dressait devant moi... Et même si j'ai eu la stupidité de te prendre au mot la première fois, tu savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance de renouveler l'exploit... Non, absolument aucune... A moins... de ne pas me laisser d'autre choix...ou plutôt...à moins de me donner l'impression de n'avoir aucun autre choix... »

Les doigts d'un détective se crispèrent autour de la crosse d'une arme à feu tandis qu'il faisait mine de croiser nonchalamment les mains dans son dos en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Une hypothèse des plus intéressantes, je l'avoue... Avec le recul, je regretterais presque de n'avoir pas eu l'idée moi même... »

« Du vent, Lawrence... du vent... Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus cela m'apparaît limpide... Pourquoi prendre le risque de convier ma complice supposée sur les lieux de mon exécution ? Pour enchaîner avec la sienne ? En ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir laissé les yeux bandés ? Vous auriez respecté les traditions, gagné un peu plus de temps, et surtout, vous n'auriez pas pris le risque qu'elle cherche à m'accorder un répit en emportant mon bourreau dans sa tombe... »

Se détournant de son adversaire, Light les braqua instantanément sur une de ses complices, transperçant le cœur d'une sœur d'un regard aussi inquisiteur qu'attendri.

« Et maintenant, je comprends parfaitement que tu tiennes à assister à ce spectacle morbide... pour la simple et bonne raison que le magicien a pris la peine de t'expliquer ce qui se passerait dans les coulisses... »

Sayu avait déjà baissé les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien dissimuler bien longtemps à une grande sœur, même si la réciproque était loin de s'appliquer, mais il était déjà trop tard... La condamnée avait regagné un semblant d'assurance comme de couleur, même si elle demeurait d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Échec et mat... »

Plissant les yeux face au sourire de sa cible, Ryuzaki pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents...avant de les relâcher brusquement pour renvoyer son sourire à la criminelle, y ajoutant une nuance de tristesse, quitte à ce qu'elle balaie toute trace de triomphe sur son passage... Elle pensait s'être mise à l'abri, le rebords de la falaise n'était plus à quelques millimètres de ses pieds mais plusieurs mètres, distance qui s'accroissait de seconde en seconde... malheureusement c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, elle allait bientôt le réaliser...

« J'imagine qu'il est compréhensible que tu t'accroches à cette hypothèse... D'autant plus que je n'ai pas eu la courtoisie de te bander les yeux pour notre ultime face à face, il fallait bien que tu trouves le moyen de le faire à ma place... Il est fort difficile de se mentir à soi-même...mais l'espérance n'a pas besoin de certitudes pour se déployer, simplement d'un embryon de doute... Une fausse exécution... quand le coup de feu retentira enfin, la criminelle pourra écarquiller les yeux juste avant qu'on n'invite l'innocente ou plutôt l'innocentée à se lever de sa chaise... Un si joli rêve... Peut-être que je devrais te le laisser...le laisser se dissiper après coup quand la dormeuse s'éveillera pour de bon... Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, Light... Tes rêves, je suis si doué...pour les réduire en miette... »

Cessant de dissimuler un revolver derrière son dos, le métis le pointa brusquement vers le sol avant d'en presser la détente trois fois de suite. Deux déclics métalliques arrachèrent une crispation nerveuse à la prisonnière, la poussant à serrer les dents en plus de recroqueviller ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège par pur réflexe...mais la détonation qui résonna dans l'atmosphère tel un coup de tonnerre ou le claquement d'un fouet, le mince filet de fumée qui s'échappa du canon d'une arme à feu, et surtout le cratère que l'impact d'une balle avait laissé sur le sol de béton, à quelques centimètres des pieds d'une condamnée à mort, il était beaucoup plus difficile de les écarter d'un haussement d'épaules en criant au bluff par le simple pli moqueur de ses lèvres...

Quelques éclats de bitumes se dispersèrent sur le sol, les fragments d'un rêve définitivement brisés qu'une meurtrière aurait beaucoup de mal à recoller.

Elle ne serrait plus les dents, elle les entrechoquait les unes contre les autres, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rétracter la goutte de morve qui menaçait constamment de s'écouler de son nez entre deux sanglots, ses yeux n'étaient plus plissés dans une expression aguicheuse mais écarquillés par l'horreur, tout comme ses lèvres, déchiquetant le sourire qui les unissait l'une à l'autre quelques instants auparavant...

Horreur qui s'avérait contagieuse puisqu'elle avait remonté les liens du sang pour envelopper la cadette en même temps que l'aînée... Le tour de passe-passe du détective était demeuré dans l'angle mort de l'assistance, à l'exception d'une personne, le policier qui récupérait son arme d'une main tremblante pour la recharger.

Ce joker qui avait fait basculer le cours de la partie, Ryuzaki ne l'avait pas dissimulé sous sa manche, mais derrière son dos, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire pour s'en emparer, c'était de soulever un sweat shirt d'une main, agripper la crosse qui émergeait d'un jeans, échanger un revolver chargé d'une balle à blanc avec un modèle identique chargé d'une balle réelle et pointer sa nouvelle arme vers le sol sans laisser à sa cible l'occasion de faire la différence avec l'ancienne...

Même la position de l'unique projectile dans le barillet n'avait pas été laissé au hasard, deux chambres vides pour la sécurité du magicien comme la crédibilité de son illusion.

Cette mise en scène qui n'avait rien d'une improvisation, ni d'un coup de théâtre, les spectateurs avaient vu le dessous des cartes bien avant que l'acteur principal n'abatte son jeu devant son adversaire, tout les spectateurs à deux exceptions près, les condamnées à mort...

« Une deuxième balle sera nécessaire finalement, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'en tiendras rigueur au vu des circonstances... Même si ça viole la lettre de notre accord tacite, c'est pour mieux en respecter l'esprit... La seule balle qui compte, c'est celle qui fera mouche... »

« ...ah...ahhhh...ahhh... »

Si la prisonnière s'était débattue quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, la corde au cou, les deux pieds suspendus dans le vide, douloureusement lestée par son propre poids tandis qu'on privait du moindre point d'appui, le larynx comprimé par le nœud coulant qui se resserrait inexorablement autour de sa gorge, on aurait peiné à trouver la moindre différence avec son expression actuelle comme avec les gargouillis qui franchissait péniblement ses lèvres...

Une balle à blanc était sortie de la poche d'un inspecteur, une balle réelle s'était reflété dans les yeux d'une adolescente faisant monter sa panique d'un cran, un tourniquet avait été actionné une fois de plus qui menaçait de devenir la fois de trop, une chambre avait été repositionné face au canon, le même canon pointé en direction d'une condamnée, un doigt avait recommencé à caresser une gâchette...

Light avait secoué frénétiquement la tête, sans émouvoir le détective plus que ça... Un refus qui se mua progressivement en tentative désespérée de dévier une cible de la trajectoire de la balle qui lui était réservé, même si ce n'était que de quelques centimètres, les sangles qui la maintenaient sur place ne lui offrant guère plus de marge... Boussole qui pointait systématiquement vers l'est quand le canon d'un revolver s'orientait vers l'ouest, avant que leur position respective ne s'inversent à nouveau chaque fois qu'un tireur s'essayait à combler l'écart...

Petit jeu qui n'avait rien d'amusant, ni pour le détective, ni pour la victime... Si bien que le premier marqua sa capitulation par un soupir...

« Si tu continue d'insister, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de t'épingler une cible sur le cœur, et cela ne changera pas grand chose au résultat final...en dehors de prolonger ton agonie si la balle venait à manquer une cible plus difficile à atteindre que la première... Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'ai pas l'expérience de l'inspecteur Matsuda... Il se pourrait bien que je te perfore l'estomac, le foie...ou l'un de tes poumons... Est-ce que j'ai besoin de t'expliquer que cela rendrait tes derniers instants infiniment plus douloureux ? Rien d'une hyperbole, tes souffrances n'auraient pas l'étendue d'une fraction de seconde dans la configuration initiale, seconde qui s'allongerait au delà des dix minutes, voir de la demie-heure dans le pire des cas... Bien sûr, nous restons dans le domaine de la théorie, la pratique comme la tradition voudrait que je tire une seconde balle en appuyant le canon contre ta tempe si nous en arrivions jusque là... Tant de circonvolutions pour revenir au point de départ... Certes tu y gagnerais un intermède de quelques secondes, mais il serait bien cher payé...tu ne crois pas?»

« ...e...eh...euuuuuuh...heuuu...je...nnnn...je...ne peux...peux...peux...j-je...sais...m-mais...je...je n'y ...ahhh...rri...veraiit...p-pas... j...je vou...drais...bien...m-m-mais... »

Ryuzaki se pinça l'arrête du nez. On pouvait accorder le bénéfice du doute à sa captive, il aurait été aussi absurde de lui demander d'aligner sa propre tête dans la trajectoire d'un canon que de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle s'échappe enfin des poumons d'un cadavre... Difficile était un euphémisme, et impossible la triste réalité...

Que faire ? Se rapprocher pour limiter toute tentative partielle d'évasion hors de la trajectoire de tir n'était pas une option... Aucun projectile ne serait éjecté du canon, certes, mais même en faisant abstraction de la nuées de grains de poudre brûlant qui fuserait en direction de la cible, les gaz à haute pression qui s'échapperaient d'un minuscule interstice à très haute vélocité, ils seraient loin, très loin de laisser indemne celle qui se trouverait à proximité de la décharge... On découpait des plaques d'acier avec des variations du phénomène...

Le but de la mise en scène était d'épargner le corps de sa victime, nul besoin d'ajouter des cicatrices bien visibles en surface à celles qu'elle ne manquerait pas de récolter à l'issue de son supplice.

Pour la première fois, un tremblement agita le bras au bout duquel oscillait un revolver, tremblement qui perdura lorsqu'un détective se décida à relever le canon dans la direction de sa cible.

« Tu as insisté pour que le juge regarde sa condamnée droit dans les yeux, mais la réciproque n'a pas besoin de s'opérer en retour, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, je pense que cela te faciliterait les choses... »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à répondre à l'invitation du détective en comprimant douloureusement ses paupières pour maintenir ses yeux à l'abri de la menace qui dardait dans leur direction. Une protection dérisoire, dissimuler son objet sous un voile d'obscurité n'avait abouti qu'à rendre l'angoisse plus oppressante... Tant et si bien que l'adolescente succomba à la tentation de rouvrir timidement les yeux...pour mieux les écarquiller suite à un énième déclic.

Le pire était derrière elle...ou plutôt devant elle. Le cerveau avait enregistré l'information après coup, mais le cœur s'agitait de spasmes pour éjecter le corps étranger qui s'était logé à l'intérieur, une dissonance cognitive d'autant plus douloureuse que l'instinct de survie n'était pas dans le déni face aux chuchotements rassurants de l'intellect, non, il n'était plus en état de simplement les comprendre... Son cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait, et il se permettait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...avec les intérêts... des intérêts digne du plus avide des usuriers...

Trop terrifiée à l'idée de fermer les yeux, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait encore plus terrifiée à l'idée de les rouvrir, l'infortunée clignait des paupières à un rythme effréné, donnant l'impression d'adresser un message en morse à un détective, encore et toujours le même message, qu'un ignorant aurait pu déchiffrer sans s'embarrasser de connaître la structure du code. S.O.S, S.O.S, S.O.S...

« Est-ce que tu préférerais qu'on te bande les yeux ? »

Question enrobée dans une sollicitude qui n'avait rien d'ironique. Aussi sincère que le regard qui l'avait appuyé. Ce regard qu'une condamnée s'acharna à graver dans sa conscience avant d'acquiescer timidement. Si ses yeux n'étaient autorisés à contempler qu'une seule chose en tout et pour tout avant sa dernière heure, cette heure qui prenait tout son temps pour s'écouler, alors qu'il s'agisse du peu de compassion...non, des dernières traces d'affection qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à son détective.

Romantisme qui fût néanmoins bousculé au dernier moment, l'adolescente ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de sa sœur avant qu'Aizawa ne la dissimule derrière une bande de tissus. Cela valait sans doute mieux, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, et pourtant...

Light avait desserré les lèvres, hésitant à emprunter ses derniers mots à une autre condamnée à la peine capitale...

 _Encore un moment, monsieur le bourreau..._

 _..._ mais la fenêtre d'opportunité avait déjà tiré son rideau sur l'âme d'une adolescente, la dissimulant au regard de son exécuteur, sans pour autant en faire de même avec les larmes qui s'immisçaient par dessous le tissu d'un bandeau...

Le crissement métallique d'un tourniquet avait résonné à nouveau...suivi d'un bruit sec qui poussa une aveugle à avaler péniblement sa salive, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas qu'elles s'entrechoquent durant l'anticipation de la troisième note de ce leitmotiv cauchemardesque...

 _Clic._

 _Clic._

 _Clic._

Assez...Assez... Assez... Elle n'en pouvait plus...plus...plus...Elle ne pourrait pas supporter ça, une fois de pl...

 _Clic._

Qu'ils en finissent enfin. Qu'il en finisse une fois pour toute. Qu'il se décide enfin à la tuer. Ce n'était pas si difficile, il l'avait tué...tellement...tellement de fois...tellement de fois...une de plus, ou une de moins ne fera pas la différence...ou plutôt si...elle ferait toute la diff...

 _Clic._

Si un corps s'obstinait à demeurer intact, l'âme emprisonnée à l'intérieure se réduisait progressivement en miette, ce fragile miroir fracturé par chacun des fantômes de balles qui s'y était reflété... Elle n'était plus en état de penser à quoi que ce soit, en dehors du prochain résultat de cette roulette... Cette roulette qu'elle priait silencieusement de s'arrêter... alors même qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde qu'on puisse la relancer une fois de plus...deux fois de plus...au moins...ou moins...

 _Clic._

 _Non... Non... Pitié...S'il vous plaît...S'il vous pl..._

« Ahhhhhh...rrêtez ça ! A...arrêtez...ça...S'il...vous...plaît...s'il te...plaît...je...j-je... »

Soupir.

« Nous en revenons encore et toujours au même point, Yagami. La seule personne susceptible de mettre fin à tes tourments, c'est toi... Personne d'autre que toi... »

Des aveux. Encore et toujours des aveux. Elle n'avait pas cessé de leur en offrir des aveux. Aveux de son innocence. Aveux de sa culpabilité. Mais ça ne leur suffisait pas...Ça ne leur suffirait jamais... Il fallait en plus qu'elle leur en apporte la preuve... mais cette preuve...cette preuve...

Tourniquet. Claquement sec.

« Je...j-je...je ne ssss...ne ssss... »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête dans la direction que lui pointait l'écho d'une voix empreinte de lassitude.

« Je...j-je...jeee...je... »

Il allait...tirer...d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait tirer. Qu'il le fasse. Non, surtout pas ! Faites que cette maudite balle se décide enfin à se présenter au rendez-vous. Pas tout de suite !Une fois de plus. Juste une fois de plus. Qu'elle ait le temps de...de lui dire...

Un percuteur commença à se débloquer.

« _Je ne suis pas Kira !_ Vous m'entendez ?! Je ne suis pas..Kira...je ne suis pas...je...ne...suis...pas...hic... »

Négation qui n'était que l'envers d'une affirmation. La toute première et la toute dernière. Celle que le nouveau né exprimait par son hurlement, celle que le vieillard susurrait dans un râle d'agonie. _Je veux vivre_. Tout le reste n'était qu'une extension ou une fioriture par dessus ce désir initial... Tout le reste n'était qu'une des multiples facettes qu'un kaléidoscope faisait miroiter, en tournant encore et toujours sur lui-même, devant le même objet, le dévoilant autant qu'il le dissimulait... Vivre... Simplement vivre... _Je veux vivre_... _Je suis Light Yagami_...

Affirmation qui n'était que l'envers d'une négation...Ne pas mourir... _Je ne veux pas mourir...je ne suis pas Kira_.

« P...pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que...vous ne m'entendez pas.. ?Pour...quoi...hic...est...ce...que...tu... »

« Je t'ai entendu. »

« A...lors...pour...quoi...est ce que...tu ne m'é...coute pas...pourquoi...est-ce...que tu...ne me...crois pas...pour...qu...oi... »

Lumière. Brûlante. Aveuglante. Est ce qu'il avait tiré ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entendre la détonation... Non, il avait simplement...soulevé son bandeau.

« Je ne demande pas mieux que de te croire...mais... il me semblait te l'avoir dit au tout début, Yagami. C'est à l'église qu'on croit. Enfin... En un sens, je crois en toi, oui... je voudrais y croire...croire en Light Yagami...mais je _sais_ qui se dissimule derrière...Ironique après tout. Nous avons le même problème, toi et moi. La même partie de nous souhaite ta mort, la même préférerait l'alternative, mais... »

Des mots désabusés qu'il lui avait murmuré gentiment en glissant ses doigts dans une chevelure auburn, avant de baisser les yeux vers le revolver agrippé par son autre main. Un revolver dont il déverrouilla le barillet, pour le faire tournoyer du pouce, jusqu'au moment où la seule exception parmi toutes ces chambres désertées par leurs occupantes s'aligna dans l'axe d'un canon. Il avait poussé la sollicitude jusqu'à faire pivoter le revolver en direction de la condamnée, dévoilant l'envers du décor avant de repositionner la crosse pour la toute dernière fois. Plus aucune place pour le hasard, les doutes ou les espérances... Elle avait déjà gagnée...ou perdue...tout perdu...

« N'aie pas peur. C'est la dernière fois. La toute dernière fois. »

Paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. C'était au cours d'une dernière caresse qu'il avait rabaissé un voile pudique sur le regard éberlué d'une condamnée. Elle était supposée...ne plus avoir peur.. ? Ne pas avoir peur.. ? Alors qu'elle avait justement toute les raisons au monde d'être plus terrifiée que jamais...

« N..n-n...on...non...n...on...non, non, non, non, non, nonnnnn...onnn... »

Il s'éloignait. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Il se retournait. Il allait...

« Non...s'il te...plaît...pitié...n-ne...fais...pas ça...pas..ça...pas...tout...t-tout...de..suite...pas main...tenant... »

« Très bien. J'attendrais ton signal. Quand tu seras prête, dis-le moi. »

La toute dernière faveur qu'il pouvait encore lui offrir ? Le tout dernier raffinement qu'il ajoutait au supplice de sa condamnée pour rendre son agonie plus excise à ses yeux ? Quelle que soit la réponse du côté du détective, aucune des deux n'étaient la bonne dans la perspective de la suppliciée...

Attendre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre ? La grâce ? Elle ne viendrait pas. La mort ? Justement, elle n'avait plus besoin d'attendre sa venue... Prier? Qui est ce qu'elle pouvait bien prier d'intercéder en sa faveur ? Dieu ? En admettant qu'il ne bénéficie pas de l'excuse que lui avait offerte Stendhal, il n'était pas intervenu pour les autres, tout les autres, toutes les autres, pourquoi formerait-elle l'exception qui confirmerait cette règle ?

Néanmoins...parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre...parce qu'elle avait tout à perdre...elle le supplia... l'appela à son secours...s'engagea par avance à toutes les pénitences possibles et imaginables...mais le miracle espéré en retour...il demeura lettre morte... A qui adresser ses prière ? Son père... ils l'avaient ramené dans sa cellule, le temps d'une exécution, c'est d'elle-même qu'elle avait exigé qu'on en verrouille la porte avant d'y poster un inspecteur... Misa ? Elle n'était pas en état de se sauver elle-même... Kira ? S'il...ou elle...n'était pas assise sur ce siège... elle n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner son existence...et quand bien même elle savait qu'une innocente expiait ses crimes à sa place, le calcul avait déjà été effectué... _Chacun comptant pour un, personne ne comptant pour plus qu'un_... Six milliards d'innocents contre une seule condamnée... La balance ne bougerait même pas d'un centième de millimètre... Personne ne viendrait la sauver...personne ne voudrait la sauver... en dehors d'un père et d'une sœur...et l'un comme l'autre ne pourrait rien faire... Seule...elle était...elle mourrait...seule...Toute...seule...

« C'était sans doute cruel de ma part de te laisser cette décision... Crois-le ou non, je ne pensais pas à mal... »

« N...on...n-non... pas...encore...pas...tout de s... »

« Je vais entamer un compte à rebours. Nous nous en tiendrons à dix. Mais bon... je suppose que tu va me soupçonner de tricher...et de l'interrompre avant la fin, ou peut-être même d'en avoir atteint la moitié... Si tu préfère, je peux te laisser le réciter à ma place. Quelle option a ta préférence ? »

La toute dernière décision qu'on lui laissait. Son tout dernier espace de liberté, et il ne se réduisait plus à grand chose...

« Je... Est...ce que tu...pourrais...me...retirer ce bandeau.. ? J-je fermerais...les yeux...au tout dernier moment...m...mais avant ça...je...j'ai besoin... »

Requête qui lui fût accordé. Une dernière volonté dont la signification s'obstinait à demeurer opaque au détective. Ses paupières étaient restés closes quand on les délivra d'une prison de tissu...

Silence... il retomba comme une chape de plomb...le plus assourdissant des silences... Les spectateurs comme les acteurs de la tragédie se sentaient confinés au sein d'une cloche à plongée emprisonnant une misérable bulle d'air dans le plus profond comme le plus obscur des océans... Ceux qui avaient la malchance, ou plutôt la chance de rester debout sans bénéficier d'un siège, ils commençaient à être pris de vertige... Assis comme débout...Chacun était prisonniers d'un spoutnik en orbite autour de la terre, leur horizon encerclé ou plutôt constitué par une sphère métallique dérivant dans l'infini... Un espace infini dont les silences n'avaient jamais paru plus oppressant, particulièrement pour la passagère du satellite qui serait bientôt arraché à ses circonvolutions pour disparaître au fond d'un trou noir...

Écho... Un écho ténu s'était immiscé dans cette éternité silencieuse, la faisant basculer dans cette dimension oubliée qu'était le temps... L'écho d'une comptine...

 _ _Tooryanse tooryanse__

Rouvrant timidement les yeux, Sayu manqua de les refermer pour s'abriter du regard que sa grande sœur avait cessé de lui dissimuler entre temps...

« Une...dernière fois ? S'il te...plaît...je...ne pourrais pas...y arriver...toute seule...et...je...ne veux pas...partir seule...même si c'est...pour te laisser derrière moi...A...allez...une dernière...la dernière fois... de...toute façon...tu va...encore gagner...mais...mais tu sais quoi ? Cette fois...cette fois...je ne t'en voudrais pas... Non vraiment...pas...alors...essaie de ne pas...m'en vouloir...»

Les lèvres d'une sœur avaient tremblé au moment où elle balbutiait sa toute dernière volonté... Elles avaient tremblés sans pour autant effacer le faible sourire qu'elles s'efforçaient de former...

« Nee-chan... »

« Fermes les yeux, d'accord ? Regarde...je ne tricherais pas...je les fermes en premier... A...llez...En chœur...pour...la dernière fois...»

 _ _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja__

Refrain qui résonna une fois... deux fois...une troisième fois dans le monde obscur dissimulé derrière les paupières d'une condamnée...avant qu'un second écho ne s'entremêle au premier...un écho qui n'était plus celui de sa propre voix.

 _ _Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse__

Couplet qui ouvrit le sentier au refrain, refrain qui revenait au couplet initial. Et par dessous la musique mélancolique formée par deux voix enfantines, un rythme sourd résonnait, inaudible pour les uns, oppressant pour l'une, celui d'un tambours dont les battements étaient de plus en plus violents... de plus en plus douloureux pour la surface écrasée sous le marteau qui allait et revenait, allait et revenait, encore et encore...et encore... Boum...Boum...To-ki...To-ki...To-ki... Un cœur qui s'agitait dans une cage thoracique, essayant d'en briser les barreaux, quitte à ce que le prisonnier se fracasse le crâne contre la paroi de sa prison dans ses tentatives désespérés de s'élancer en dehors, avant que la mort ne vienne lui enfoncer son clou métallique d'un dernier, tout dernier coup de marteau...

 _ _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja__

 _ _Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse__

Un reniflement interrompit la mélodie, sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il fallait l'attribuer à l'aînée ou la cadette. To-ki. To-ki. To-ki, toki, tokitokitokitokitokitito...

 _ _Goyou no nai mono toosha senu__

 _ _Konokono nanatsu no oiwai ni  
O fuda wo osame ni mairimasu__

Le bras d'un détective trembla tandis qu'il réajustait la ligne droite qui relierait le canon d'un revolver au front d'une condamnée. Parfaite. Son illusion était absolument parfaite...au point qu'il commençait à y succomber à son tour. Ridicule. C'était ridicule... La seule chose qui périrait suite à ce coup de feu serait une hypothèse... Une simple hypothèse... Une hypothèse dont le pourcentage démesuré jusque là était en train de dégringoler au profit de l'alternative qu'il écrasait l'instant précédent.

 _ _Ikiha yoi yoi kaeriha kowai__

Silence. Il reprenait ses droits. Fallait-il blâmer la gagnante involontaire ou l'éternel perdante ? Et qui faudrait-il accuser d'avoir ressuscité une mélodie, en sachant pertinemment que chaque syllabe creuserait la tombe d'une grande sœur ? L'une ? L'autre ? Les deux...ou tout simplement...aucune ?Toki...tokitoki...tokitokitoki... tokitokitokitokitokitokitokito...tic-tac...tic...

 _ _Kowai nagara mo tooooo...ryanse...__

To...

 _ _...too...ryanse.__

Une détonation résonna. Entre deux battements de cœurs... Interstice qui se prolongea...encore et encore...et encore...repoussant toujours plus loin le battement supposé se succéder au précédent... Le premier avait résonné juste avant qu'un percuteur ne se détende... Le second...manquait toujours à l'appel... Mais le temps n'avait pas suspendu son vol pour autant, cette fois... Bien au contraire, les instants s'accumulaient toujours les uns derrières les autres... Une horloge avait simplement cessé de les mesurer...cessé pour de bon... La lumière avait laissé la place à l'obscurité..Personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte...personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte... y compris et surtout... celle qui n'était plus Kira...mais également celle qui avait cessé d'être Light Yagami... Celle qui n'était définitivement pas de ce monde... Celle qui n'était définitivement...plus de ce monde...

Un ricanement avait résonné, quelque part dans la pièce...En dehors de la pièce...Hors de ce monde... Quelque part dans ses coulisses... Personne sur scène ne l'avait entendu... Personne n'aurait pu... Ce rire n'avait rien d'humain après tout... Le rire de celui qui n'avait pas la patience d'attendre la chute de sa petite plaisanterie pour laisser éclater sa joie...

-:-

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Hmm ? Comment cela ? Cela vous paraît un peu trop abrupt ? Pour ne pas dire frustrant ? Je vois... C'est on ne peux plus compréhensible...Mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus rien à vous raconter... Il n'y a plus rien à vous raconter... Une histoire ne peut pas se tenir toute seule sur ses deux jambes... C'est nécessairement l'histoire de quelqu'un, après tout... Et ce n'était pas l'histoire d'un détective, même s'il avait son rôle à y jouer... Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'une criminelle, même si elle en occupait le centre... C'était celle de Light Yagami...Une histoire qui peut vous apparaître frustrante, sans doute incomplète, peut-être absurde, tragique certainement, mais cette histoire a belle et bien touché à sa fin, ce jour là... une histoire qui ne peut plus avancer, ni reculer, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'héroïne... Ce qui s'est passé après cela ? Oh, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses par la suite, oui... Tellement de choses...mais au final, quelle importance pour celle qui n'était plus là pour les vivre ?_**


	42. Sayu Yagami I

**Épilogue**

 **Sayu Yagami I**

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family_  
 _When you walk away, it's when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _Mom, please wake up_  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _(...)_

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

 **-** **Melanie Martinez, Dollhouse**

Parmi les multiples différences qui marquaient l'écart persistant entre les deux sœurs, la plus significative aux yeux de la plus jeune demeurait la ligne implicite que chacun traçait autour d'elle, pour délimiter la frontière entre le monde qui se reflétait à la surface de ses yeux et celui qui se dissimulait derrière ces deux fenêtres.

La cadette ouvrait les battants de ses fenêtres aux quatre vents. Quand l'aînée se décidait à en écarter les volets, elle s'assurait d'abord d'avoir tiré les rideaux,de peur d'exposer sa chambre à soi aux rayons du soleil comme aux regards indiscrets des passants.

Sayu était une rose qui déroulait ses pensées les unes après les autres comme autant de pétales, ses réactions face au monde extérieur se lisaient sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert, un livre d'image pour enfant dont la signification pouvait être déchiffré par le plus ignorant des analphabètes.

Light était un origami qui se repliait toujours un peu plus sur lui même, si le monde qui l'entourait avait eu le moindre impact sur cette spectatrice, elle s'était déjà empressé de le rétracter à l'intérieur dès l'instant où un observateur s'essayait à capturer sa réaction au vol. Si son visage était un livre, c'était un livre d'énigmes, des énigmes enfouies sous le mystère du plus complexe des codes, un langage cryptique qui évoquait une barrière protectrice bien plus qu'une invitation à en trouver la clé.

Il y avait même des moments où Sayu se demandait s'il y avait quoique ce soit derrière cette surface policée que sa sœur présentait à sa famille comme au reste de la société.

Des moments comme celui qu'elle était en train de vivre, au sous-sol de ce magasin dont la devanture mystérieuse avait excité une curiosité enfantine, poussant la cadette à tirer sur la manche de son aînée pour l'entraîner dans ses profondeurs.

 _Aux crépuscule sur Yomi, aux yeux bleus et vides_

Une enseigne qu'on se serait attendu à trouver sur l'illustration d'un livre de contes fantastiques, certainement pas au détour d'une ruelle. Aux yeux d'une enfant, certainement l'enseigne d'une de ses mystérieuses boutiques qui apparaissaient du jour au lendemain dans une rue où elles avaient brillé par leur absence, la veille.

Bien évidemment, le jour suivant, on serait incapable de retrouver cette boutique en revenant sur ses pas, et quand bien même on aurait réussi à retrouver le chemin, le magasin capricieux aurait déjà tiré sa révérence, sans laisser la moindre trace, y compris dans les souvenirs du plus vieux des habitants des quartier, qui se contenterait de secouer la tête si une petite fille l'interrogeait sur cette boutique qu'elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil la veille. Vieillard qui ne manquerait pas de s'énerver si on mettait sa mémoire en doute, elle avait la solidité d'un coffre d'acier et la rouille s'était cassé les dents dessus à maintes reprises, merci bien, si ce n'était pas dedans, ça n'avait jamais existé en premier lieu, il avait grandi avec ce quartier tout de même !

Quand on lui lisait ce genre d'histoire, Sayu s'interrogeait toujours sur la cachette du magasin qu'on ne pouvait visiter qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout. Est ce qu'il avait fait un bond en arrière, pour réapparaître sur la photographie du vieux quartier qui avait été rasé pour laisser la place au nouveau, soixante ans plus tôt ? Ou bien était-il coincé entre deux bâtiments futuristes sur le toit desquels se poseraient les soucoupes volantes que piloteraient les petits enfants de Soichiro Yagami ? A moins que la boutique n'ait atterri sur une autre planète... peut-être même sur un autre monde, le genre de monde où les clients avaient des ailes dans le dos, le genre de monde où les passants qui se reflétaient sur la vitrine chevauchaient des licornes au lieu d'être installés sur le siège d'une bête automobile...

Si elle se dissimulait suffisamment longtemps dans la boutique, peut-être que Sayu aurait la chance de visiter un monde comme celui là en ressortant... Tellement plus amusant, tellement plus excitant, que celui qu'elle aurait laissé derrière la porte en arrivant...

A défaut d'avoir le cœur de balayer les rêves d'une petite sœur du revers de la main, Light n'avait pas manqué de manifester son scepticisme sur le projet de sa cadette. En admettant qu'elle puisse faire le voyage avec la boutique, comment s'y prendrait-elle pour revenir par la suite ? La fillette s'était mordillé les lèvres de dépit, elle s'était tellement excitée sur la simple possibilité de l'aller qu'elle en avait oublié celle du retour... Mais quelle importance ? Light serait assez maline pour trouver une solution, le moment venu, raison de plus pour qu'elle escorte sa petite sœur dans la boutique avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dedans pour mieux disparaître avec.

Une fillette de huit ans avait secoué la tête en soupirant face à la suggestion de celle qu'elle regardait du haut de ses deux années d'avance, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas essayé de libérer la main que la cadette emprisonnait fermement dans la sienne, avant comme après le moment où Sayu avait fait tinter les clochettes suspendues de l'autre côté d'une porte en l'écartant d'une poussée de son autre main...

Le contenu s'était révélé à la hauteur de l'emballage que s'était imaginé une gamine... Un magasin de poupées, certaines se tenaient debout, d'autres préféraient rester assises, quelques unes s'étaient même allongées. La première avait écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement face à Sayu, qui lui avait rendu la politesse en sursautant, avant de se calmer, et d'attendre patiemment que sa petite camarade en fasse autant... Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'illusion ne se dissipe... La seconde avait déjà baissé timidement les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard curieux d'une fillette, et aussi longtemps qu'elle cajola la petite timide, sa nouvelle amie s'avéra incapable de la sortir de sa réserve.

Tant pis, elle arriverait peut-être à arracher un mot à la troisième, si ce n'est la quatrième, et peut-être que la cinquième se montrerait plus audacieuse que les autres... Mais qu'il s'agisse de celle qui l'avait accueilli en faisant sa révérence, écartant les plis de sa robe du bout des doigts en inclinant le genoux, politesse que Sayu s'empressa de lui rendre, de celle qui s'abritait sous une ombrelle ou de celle qui faisait résonner une musique silencieuse en faisant glisser son archet sur les cordes d'un violon, aucun des jouets ne se décida à répondre aux sollicitations enthousiastes de la nouvelle venue.

Sans aller jusqu'à partager l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur, Light semblait intéressée, et même fascinée par la beauté glaciale de ces objets qui s'amoncelaient le long de la ligne floue séparant l'humain de l'objet. Quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, si Dieu existait, peut-être que nous n'étions rien d'autre que des poupées à ses yeux, de simple jouets qu'un éternel enfant avait disposé autour de lui pour se raconter des histoires, et oublier sa solitude, au moins le temps d'un jeu... Une réflexion qui s'était échappé des lèvres de l'aînée avant de ressortir par l'autre oreille de la cadette, trop occupée à regarder le monde à travers des yeux d'enfant pour prêter attention à des pensées qui n'étaient plus tout à fait celle d'une enfant...

Rien ne distinguait les poupées de ses camarades de classe à l'école maternelle, en dehors de leurs articulations sphériques... Une différence qui suscita le malaise de la petite curieuse, avant qu'elle ne réalise que le mécanisme des sphères lui permettait de faire pivoter les bras ou les poignets de ces jouets grandeur nature et plus vraie que nature ou presque... A y regarder de plus près, on pouvait aussi modifier la position de leur genoux, de leurs épaules et même de leur hanches...

Malheureusement, une grande sœur avait étranglé une foule d'idée fantasques d'un seul regard d'avertissement, poussant sa cadette à baisser les yeux dans une expression analogue à celle de la seconde poupée... Elle pouvait regarder autant qu'elle voulait, certainement pas toucher, et si elle se mettait en tête de demander à papa de lui en offrir une pour son prochain anniversaire, il valait mieux l'oublier aussi au vu du montant astronomique affichés sur les étiquette. Ce n'était pas des jouets, en tout cas, pas des jouets destinés aux fillettes de son âge...

Son enthousiasme refroidie par les remontrances chuchotées par la pire des rabats-joie, Sayu avait manifesté sa déception par une moue boudeuse, relâchant la main de sa gardienne pour mieux croiser les bras en reniflant. Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à prendre une grande inspiration avant de couper sa respiration pour de bon, menaçant silencieusement de ne la rétablir que si on lui autorisait à s'amuser avec ses nouveaux jouets... Light avait croisé les bras à son tour, haussé les épaules, et manifesté son scepticisme par un sourire moqueur avant de tourner le dos à la petite récalcitrante.

Même si la colère comme la suffocation avait coloré les joues de la fillette d'un rouge vif, sa grève de l'oxygène n'avait pas passé le cap de la minute avant qu'elle ne relâche sa frustration dans un soupir rageur. Mise à rude épreuve par les émotions comme le début de suffocation, le petit cœur de Sayu avait manifesté ses protestations en martelant la poitrine de sa propriétaire pendant une bonne minute. Cacophonie silencieuse qui s'accentua au fur et à mesure que la cadette des Yagami se promenait dans les recoins de ce magasins, à la découverte de ses différentes occupantes, de ravissantes petites filles de son âge pour la plupart, un garçon pour les compléter de temps à autres, des animaux quelquefois, quand ce n'était pas des chimères qui combinaient les caractéristiques de deux espèces différentes.

Quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise dans cette boutique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, l'œil non plus... Mystère qui s'épaississait de seconde avant en seconde avant que la réponse n'éclate sous la forme d'un feu d'artifice de regards. Le monstre dont elle avait senti la présence quelque part, il n'était pas ici, ni là bas, mais tout autour d'elle, à l'épier...Non seulement la clé du mystère avait été sous ses yeux depuis le tout début, mais le mystère l'avait contemplé les yeux dans les yeux avant même qu'elle ne réalise son existence en premier lieu...

C'était ces poupées qui suscitaient son angoisse, toute ces poupées, sans que l'une d'entre elles en particulier ne puisse réclamer la maternité du sentiment aussi diffus que poisseux qui imprégnait l'atmosphère des lieux d'un parfum douceâtre dont les effluves vous donnait la chair de poule.

Plus on passait de temps à les regarder, plus elles vous donnaient l'impression qu'elles vous contemplaient aussi de leur côté. Sayu aurait pu le jurer, cette poupée-ci s'était retourné de quelques millimètres pour suivre l'intruse du regard, celle qui avait timidement incliné la tête à son arrivée, elle l'avait légèrement relevé pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, et même en admettant que ce sourire flottait sur les lèvres supposées figées de celle là à son arrivée, ce dont Sayu doutait fortement, il venait de s'accentuer...

Bien sûr, les petites coquines faisaient semblant de rien, elles choisissaient toujours de reprendre vie quand une fillette leur tournait le dos. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à les démasquer, même en se donnant le vertige à force de tourner sur elle même comme une toupie, les pointer du doigts dans l'attitude triomphante du détective face à la criminelle ne servait à rien non plus, ces maudits jouets lisaient dans ses pensées, inutile de bluffer avec elles...

Oui, elles étaient vivantes... Non, en fait elles prenaient vie petit à petit... Ah, oui mais non, justement, elles lui prenaient _sa_ vie petit à petit, voilà pourquoi son petit cœur battait aussi fort, il _sentait_ le danger... Il l'avait senti avant que la tête ne prenne finalement le relais pour lui expliquer, pour s'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas...

Sayu chercha sa grande sœur du regard, aussi bien pour courir se réfugier dans ses jupes que pour la tirer par la manche hors de ce guêpier qui bourdonnait silencieusement, chaque coup d'œil discret était une piqûre qui lui hérissait la peau... A sa plus grande horreur, elle réalisa que son aînée l'avait abandonnée, seule au milieu de la boutique, avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était trompé, Light était toujours là, près d'elle, à côté d'elle, assise sur un siège, perdue dans la contemplation de la poupée assise face à elle. L'étincelle de vie qui séparait sa grande sœur des poupées qui les cernaient de toute part, quelqu'un venait de la souffler comme la flamme d'une bougie sur un gâteau d'anniversaire, laissant une coquille vide à l'effigie d'une sœur comme seule preuve de son crime.

Écarquillant les yeux dans une expression horrifiée, Sayu se rapprocha timidement du cadavre de son aînée avant de s'interrompre à mi-parcours. Light faisait partie des _autres_ maintenant, si elle remarquait la présence d'une petite fille bien vivante à sa portée, une seconde victime s'ajouterait à la toute première...

Mais peut-être que la vérité était encore plus horrible... Peut-être que Light avait été de leur côté depuis le tout début...

Sa grande sœur... Sage comme une image, si sage, _trop_ sage, Sayu s'était parfois demandé si cette surface si lisse, si polie dans les deux sens du terme, elle ne cachait pas quelque chose, et parfois, elle se demandait même s'il y avait quelque chose à dissimuler en premier lieu... Peut-être qu'il n'y tout simplement rien à cacher... Absolument rien, justement... _Rien_...

Ses yeux, ses yeux qui auraient pu être en verre comme ceux de ces poupées, elle s'y était reflété si souvent, mais est ce que sa sœur l'avait vraiment _regardé_ une seule fois ? Ces deux fenêtres supposés s'ouvrir sur son âme, si leurs rideaux s'étaient décidé à s'écarter, est ce qu'il y aurait eu quoi que ce soit pour se dévoiler de l'autre côté ?

Et si la chambre de Light, cette chambre qu'elle gardait pour elle, rien que pour elle, de l'autre côté des rideaux, à l'abri des regards, si cette chambre avait été tout simplement...vide ? Vide comme l'intérieur de ces poupées... Une chambre vide, un cœur vide, s'il y avait seulement un cœur, pas d'âme pour l'animer, peut-être des engrenages à la rigueur, pas d'âme et a fortiori pas la moindre étincelle de vie... Elle n'avait jamais été vivante en premier lieu... Vide, creuse comme une coquille, le creux formé par une absence,l'absence de vie, est ce que ce n'était pas ça la mort ?Quelle différence y avait-il entre ceux qui n'était _plus_ vivant, les fantômes, et celles qui n'étaient _pas_ vivante, qui ne l'avait jamais été, comme les poupées...comme Light ?

S'il y avait une différence, Sayu avait du mal à la voir, et elle était certaine qu'il fallait avoir peur des fantômes, certaine qu'elle avait peur des fantômes...

Et ce vide, est ce qu'il ne demandait pas à être remplie ? Est ce qu'il n'essayait pas de se remplir en aspirant tout autour de lui ? Oui, Sayu se sentait aspirée... Elle sentait que quelque chose aspirait l'air de ses poumons, la faisant suffoquer, et ce n'était pas un fantôme, c'était...

Light... Elle était si maline, si douée pour faire semblant, semblant de sourire, semblant d'avoir mal quand elle se piquait le doigt sur une aiguille, semblant de se tortiller quand une petite sœur se glisser sous sa couette pour la chatouiller... Tellement douée que personne n'avait fait la différence, personne à part sa petite sœur et seulement au tout dernier moment, sa petite sœur... Non, elle n'avait pas de grande sœur, pas de sœur tout court, elle n'en avait jamais eu, elle n'en aurait jamais...

Il était trop tard, maintenant... La poupée, cette poupée qu'elle avait prise pour sa grande sœur, non, pour une grande sœur, elle s'était mise à bouger, elle tournait la tête dans sa direction, elle reprenait vie, non elle prenait vie pour la tout première fois, elle lui prenait _sa_ vie, elle lui avait déjà presque tout pris, elle lui en avait laissé tout juste assez pour lui laisser le temps de lui regarder aspirer le reste... Deux sœurs avaient franchies la porte de la boutique, une seule en sortirait, mais ni papa, ni maman ne le remarquerait. Après tout, ils étaient les parents d'une fille unique, ils oublieraient simplement qu'elle s'était appelé Sayu et non pas Light...

Un hoquet avait commencé à faire onduler la gorge d'une fillette... Son désarroi se refléta sur deux yeux de verre... Quelque chose se décida à écarter légèrement les rideaux pour jeter un coup d'œil timide à travers l'interstice, et contempler ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre, c'était... une émotion...Oui, il y avait une émotion, l'inquiétude... et elle avait un objet bien définie, cette inquiétude, une sœur...une petite sœur... Oui, c'était bel et bien une petite sœur qui se reflétait sur les yeux de la poupée tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers une fillette en larme. S'il y avait une petite sœur, il y avait nécessairement une grande sœur, sa grande sœur... et elle avait un cœur... le cœur que Sayu entendait palpiter en plaquant son oreille dessus tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son aînée, la rejoignant à mi-parcours...

Light avait refermé les bras autour de sa petite protégée, l'enlaçant, la cajolant, la réconfortant, la serrant un peu plus étroitement contre son cœur, ce cœur qui était bel et bien là... Une vérité dont Sayu ne douterait plus à partir de ce jour... Absolument plus...ou si peu...si peu...

 ** **-:-****

Les années avaient passées entre-temps, enterrant une peur enfantine sous leurs nombre, petit à petit, l'une après l'autre. Mais ce fantôme revenait hanter par intermittence la collégienne qui avait bousculé une fillette depuis.

Il y avait des moments où la façade de porcelaine se fêlait, laissant transparaître le vide que recouvrait la surface qui lui donnait sa forme, des instants fugitifs où Light oubliait de tirer ses rideaux, dévoilant que la pièce dissimulée derrière était bel et bien vide, désespérément vide, des moments où plus rien ne parvenait à se refléter sur ses yeux, donnant à une cadette l'illusion qu'ils étaient réellement de verre, quand bien même la lumière ne parvenait plus à s'y réfléchir...

Interstices qui s'entrouvraient quand Sayu relevait les yeux d'un cahier d'exercice pour interroger sa tutrice du regard, lorsqu'une petite curieuse entrouvrait timidement la porte d'une chambre pour observer à la sauvette ce qu'une grande sœur pouvait bien faire derrière...

Light avait été si douée pour jouer le rôle de la petite fille modèle, encore plus douée pour celui de la lycéenne modèle, mais quand il n'y avait plus de spectateurs, quand le seul regard qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer était celui que lui renvoyait son miroir, est-ce que la performance continuait comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était précisément dans les coulisses que Light pouvait s'autoriser à jouer son propre rôle, plutôt que de respecter à la lettre le script rédigé par ses parents comme ses professeurs ?

A la plus grande horreur d'une petite sœur, elle avait fini par découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas d'actrice pour s'abriter derrière le rôle qui la mettait en lumière... Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ce rôle n'en était pas un, simplement que l'espace qui s'étendait en dehors, une adolescente se révélait incapable de savoir quoi en faire... Il suffisait de la regarder quand elle s'imaginait être seule... Allongée sur le lit, quand ce n'était pas sur le plancher, recroquevillée sur son bureau, le front appuyée sur les deux bras qu'elle avait replié l'un sur l'autre en guise de coussin, une pile de cahiers et de livres de classes quelques centimètres plus loin...

Sayu avait bien souvent reproché à sa grande sœur de consacrer trop de temps à ses devoirs comme à ses révisions, la taquinant gentiment sur le fait qu'elle était bien la fille de son papa, pour ne pas dire une fille à papa, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'irriter la cible de sa pique. Elle avait déjà les félicitations de ses professeurs, celles de ses parents, et même des voisins, pourquoi pousser le vice ou la vertu jusqu'à se rajouter des heures supplémentaires ? Elle n'avait même pas quitté le lycée qu'elle prenait déjà de l'avance sur ses futurs cours à l'université...Et puisque le sujet en touchait de très près un autre, pourquoi avait-elle décidé de quitter son club de tennis, au plus grand étonnement de sa famille et au plus grand désespoir de ses camarades qu'elle abandonnait à leur sort, privé du fer de leur lance?

Pour être honnête, Sayu était nostalgique de ces moments où elle pouvait crier ses encouragements à une grande sœur depuis les gradins.. Peut-être qu'elle devrait revenir sur cette décision ? Tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre après le travail... Tout le monde avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose après le travail... En dehors du travail...

Il était sans doute trop tard pour le faire comprendre à un commissaire, raison de plus pour que sa fille aînée ne fasse pas la même erreur... Quand on lui avait demandé de s'expliquer sur sa décision de refermer la porte d'un club de tennis derrière elle, une grande sœur était resté des plus évasives, murmurant qu'elle avait _mieux à faire_ , sans prendre la peine de s'attarder plus que ça sur ses raisons...

Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à faire ? En dehors de ses devoirs, de ses révisions, et des cours particuliers qu'elle se rajoutait en plus de ceux que ses parents avaient essayés de lui imposer avant de réaliser que ce n'était même pas nécessaire ?

Au tout début, Light avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était précisément parce qu'elle ne se contentait pas du strict minimum qu'elle se maintenait à la tête de sa classe. Par la suite, elle s'était contenté de murmurer qu'elle pouvait faire _mieux que ça_ , aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître à sa cadette... Qu'est ce qui pouvait exister au delà de la perfection après tout ? Vers la fin, elle s'était décidée à concéder et surtout confesser qu'elle n'avait tout simplement... _rien de mieux à faire_ , justement... Absolument... _rien_...

Ce n'était pas la colère ni le désespoir qui avait tiré ces rideaux d'un coup sec au cours de cette réponse irritée, c'était tout simplement...l'absence d'espoir... ou même de toute étincelles de vie... A tel point que Sayu s'imagina l'espace d'un instant que c'était une morte qui s'était décidé à se retourner dans sa direction... Une morte ou pire, quelqu'un, non, _quelque chose_ qui n'avait jamais fait partie du monde des vivants en tout premier lieu, même si elle avait réussi à faire illusion jusque là...

Le regard qui la contemplait en retour n'avait rien d'avide, il était simplement...vide... Une frayeur qui avait pris naissance sur le terreau fertile de l'imagination enfantine commença à faire résonner son lointain écho dans la conscience d'une adolescente... Elle avait grandie depuis cet après-midi passé dans la pénombre d'un magasin de poupées, mais la même angoisse demeurait, aussi intense qu'hier...

Stupide. Si stupide, mais pourtant...pourtant... Sayu décida de ne pas faire la sourde oreille à l'enfant qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle... et de refermer les bras autour des épaules d'une grande sœur pour comprimer son corps contre le sien, dans l'espoir futile d'insuffler la vie, ou à tout le moins une partie de sa propre vie, au sein du pantin désarticulé qu'elle avait trouvé affalée au pied de son lit...dans l'espoir qu'une petite sœur se refléterait à nouveau dans les yeux de son aînée, à défaut d'autre chose, quand elles s'écarteraient à nouveau l'une de l'autre, et qu'en retour, ce serait bien une grande sœur qui se refléterait dans les siens plutôt qu'une poupée à son effigie...

Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi ? Si elle en jugeait à la manière dont sa captive refermait ses bras dans le dos d'une sœur pour l'inviter à prolonger son étreinte, oui... même si ça ne durerait sans doute qu'un temps... Le vide qu'elle pouvait sentir par dessous la chevelure auburn dans laquelle elle faisait glisser les doigts, il était bien trop vaste pour qu'elle puisse le combler à elle seule... Il faudrait... il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses parents, leurs parents, à un mère et peut-être aussi...et même surtout...un père...

 ** **-:-****

Au plus grand étonnement comme au plus grand soulagement de Sayu, Soichiro n'avait pas fait la sourde oreille aux inquiétudes de sa cadette, quand elle lui avait murmuré discrètement, hors de portée des oreilles d'une grande sœur, d'autant plus simple que le sujet de leur discussion passaient le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa propre chambre... Mais à sa plus grande frustration, un père avait balayé les mêmes inquiétudes du revers de la main, oh, il ne doutait pas de leur sincérité, et pour être honnête, il pouvait même lui accorder qu'elles n'étaient pas dépourvus de fondements, néanmoins, il fallait se calmer avant d'envisager le pire...

C'était une période d'examen après tout, Light ferait bientôt ses premiers pas de l'autre côté de la frontière qui la séparait du monde des adultes, fallait-il s'étonner du fait qu'elle ne se sente pas tout à fait à la hauteur quand venait le moment de faire ses preuves ? Fallait-lui reprocher d'avoir des doutes avant de se décider sur le tracé du chemin qu'elle emprunterait pour le reste de sa vie ? Aucune raison d'avoir peur...d'autant plus qu'elle avait une petite sœur pour la soutenir...

La plus jeune des deux filles avait apprécié le compliment implicite comme la manière dont la main paternelle lui avait gentiment glissé sur la tête pour la rassurer, néanmoins... Néanmoins... Sayu sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, même si elle se sentait bien incapable d'en définir précisément les contours...

Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, alors même qu'elle se tournait et se retournait sur son lit, tout en faisant le tour de cette question qui s'obstinait à demeurer sans réponse... Comment faire comprendre à son père la nature précise du problème de sa fille aînée ? En un sens, il n'y avait aucun problème... mais c'était justement ça le problème... Light n'avait rien qui puisse la préoccuper...

Écartant une couette d'un geste sec, Sayu glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant de quitter sa chambre à pas de loup pour s'engager dans la pénombre d'un couloir, en direction de celle de sa sœur... Ce n'était pas bien difficile de la trouver, même dans le noir, il suffisait de se guider au mince traits de lumière qui traçait les contours d'une porte, cette porte qu'une adolescente s'efforça d'entrouvrir le plus discrètement possible, serrant les dents quand un grincement s'immisça dans le silence nocturne...

Dieu merci, sa sœur n'avait rien remarqué... et pour cause, elle était endormie, elle s'était endormie, non pas dans son lit, mais assise à son bureau, substituant deux bras à un oreiller, position que Sayu avait eu si souvent l'occasion de contempler...

Que faire ? Refermer discrètement cette porte sur la dormeuse en lui chuchotant bonne nuit ? La réveiller doucement pour la guider gentiment mais fermement jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait négligé ? Ou bien.. ?

Sayu se décida finalement à se glisser dans la chambre d'une grande sœur sur la pointe des pieds, pour récupérer la veste de laine dissimulée dans un placard et la glisser discrètement sur les épaules de la propriétaire des lieux...

Opération qui se déroula sans le moindre accroc, et pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point Light ne dormait jamais que d'un œil en temps normal. Avec un pincement au cœur, la cadette contempla l'image qui illuminait le visage de son aînée en resplendissant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, tandis qu'il s'était mis en veille, faute d'activités.

Depuis combien de temps sa grande sœur s'était-elle réfugié de l'autre côté de cet écran, pour se retrouver cernée par deux parents et sa cadette, toute une famille qui se pressait les uns contre les autres pour être certain de partager l'espace d'une seule photographie ? Un vestige d'une époque qui paraissait si lointaine alors qu'elle se mesurait tout juste en mois, tout juste de quoi franchir le cap d'une seule année...

Néanmoins, la tristesse était balayé par la tendresse dans le sourire que Sayu adressa à sa famille. Quoiqu'elle puisse s'imaginer quelquefois, Light avait bien un cœur, et il y avait une place dans ce cœur pour les trois personnes qui partageaient le même toit, pour ne pas dire la même vie.

Après quelques secondes à contempler un fragment du passé avec une expression nostalgique, Sayu se décida à le laisser s'assoupir pour de bon, faveur dont bénéficierait également l'ordinateur abandonné par sa maîtresse. Malheureusement, un obstacle s'immisça dans le parcours qu'avait entamé les doigts de l'adolescente en direction d'une souris, l'épaule d'une grande sœur. Le contact avait été tenue, pour ne pas dire quasi-imperceptible, mais c'était suffisant pour la redresser d'un seul coup sur sa chaise, dans un mouvement tellement brusque qu'il évoqua à Sayu celui du diable qu'un ressort faisait jaillir hors de sa boite...

Mitraillant les alentours d'une multitude de coups d'œils paniqués, le diable en question finit par capturer l'intruse au sein d'un regard qui demeurait embrumé par la fatigue. Fatigue qui fut balayée instantanément par une émotion aussi inattendue qu'intense, la peur, non, c'était plutôt la terreur...

Sayu avait tendu les mains en direction de son aînée pour la rassurer, et éventuellement dissiper les contours du cauchemar qui continuait de flotter devant ses yeux mais cette sollicitude aboutit au résultat inverse, sa sœur ayant fait glisser les roulettes d'un siège de bureau en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée...

« S-sa...yu ? Que...qu'est-ce que...tu...fais là ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, nee-chan... Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de dormir ? Enfin, tu t'étais enfin décidé à le faire, mais c'est dans ton lit que j'aurais du te surprendre, pas sur ta chaise... »

Remontrance qui avait été noyée sous la tendresse tandis que celle qui la murmurait capturait les revers d'une veste de laine entre ses doigts pour la faire glisser de nouveau jusqu'aux épaules de sa propriétaire.

Light n'avait pas protesté, cette fois, mais le trouble qui l'avait poussé à reculer, il continuait de tourbillonner dans l'atmosphère. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Sayu ne s'en était pas rendu compte, écartant son regard des yeux d'une grande sœur pour balayer son bureau avec une expression lasse, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur la forêt ou plutôt l'océan de kanji qui avait noirci les pages d'un cahier, ce cahier que Light avait recouvert de ses bras, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Encore et toujours tes révisions... Tu sais, nee-chan, si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu arriveras à garder les yeux ouverts devant ta feuille d'examen Avoue que ça serait idiot, non ? »

« ...eh...hehe...o-oui...t-tu...as rai...son...ta grande sœur...est si bête...parfois... »

Sayu s'était blindé par avance pour faire face à une protestation, si bien que la brusque capitulation comme le rire gêné d'une grande sœur la poussèrent à se retourner soudainement vers la deuxième occupante de la pièce pour la contempler d'un air hébété.Le monde était définitivement sorti hors de ses gonds, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait interrompu Light au milieu d'une nuit blanche consacrés à ses examen, mais c'était bien la toute première fois qu'elle se décidait à donner raison à celle qui lui tirait la manche en direction de son lit.

Les doigts d'une lycéenne avait effleuré un cahier pour refermer sa couverture noire de jais d'un geste sec avant de le glisser au fond d'un sac, entre deux livres de cours, sac que sa propriétaire referma sans donner l'impression de vouloir le rouvrir avant d'avoir franchi le seuil d'une salle de classe quelques heures plus tard.

Une sœur ne se contentait plus d'agiter un drapeau blanc à la première hostilité, elle avait déjà signé sa reddition avant même d'en lire les termes. Coup de théâtre qui estomaqua le vainqueur de la joute verbale, éclipsant à ses yeux la manière incongrue dont une lycéenne avait brusquement refermé un cahier, dissimulant ses pages sous la quatrième de couverture au lieu de les enfouir sous la pierre tombale d'un titre.

Mais avec le recul... Quelque chose n'allait pas... On aurait même pu s'imaginer que sa sœur...essayait de lui cacher quelque chose ? Révélation qui illumina les yeux de la cadette avant qu'elle ne les plisse dans une expression malicieuse.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée de le ranger ce cahier, nee-chan. Tellement pressée que je commence à me poser des questions sur ce que tu as écrits dessus... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire, mais visiblement, c'est le genre de choses qui ne doit pas tomber sous les yeux de ta petite sœur. Hehe. Tu as bien raison de me le cacher, parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, le lire... »

Si on en jugeait à la manière dont Light avait refermé les bras sur son sac, la flèche de l'intuition avait tapé en plein dans le mille, au plus grand délice de la petite futée, la poussant à agripper ce sac à son tour.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un journal intime ? Ma nee-chan tient un journal intime à son âge ? Ooohh hohoho... Je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que tu as marqué dessus. Au vu de ta réaction, je suis certaine qu'il y a le nom d'un garçon sous cette couverture noire. Oui, c'est bien un nom que j'ai pu lire tout à l'heure avant que tu ne le refermes.»

« Ah...rrête...ça... Ce n'est pas ce que...tu crois... »

La panique bien visible de son aînée donnait des ailes à sa petite sœur, en plus d'un supplément d'énergie, si bien qu'elle avait réussi à arracher son précieux butin aux bras de sa propriétaire légitime.

« Tsss, à d'autres ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaierais de me le cacher autrement, hein ? Si c'était juste des notes de cours, tu me les montrerais juste pour dissiper le malentendu. Ah, mais peut-être que... Ohhhh ? Est-ce que tu écrirais des fanfictions dans le dos de ta petite sœur, hmm ? Hehe, et le genre de fanfictions que tu es certainement trop jeune pour lire, nee-chan.»

Sayu anticipait déjà les tourments qu'elle infligerait à son aînée, une fois qu'elle aurait extirpé ce carnet de son sac. Est-ce qu'elle aurait le temps de lire les passages les plus croustillants à voix haute avant qu'une grande sœur ne la plaque sur le lit pour récupérer son bien ? Espièglerie que sa victime fustigea d'un murmure.

« _Rends-moi...ce sac...tout de suite..._ »

La main d'une adolescente se figea à mi-parcours, alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres du corps du délit. Ce n'était pas la colère, ni la peur qui avait fait vibrer la voix de sa sœur... encore moins la haine... Non, c'était _autre chose_... Quelque chose de glaciale. Suffisamment glaciale pour faire baisser la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés, faisant frisonner une jeune fille.

Relevant timidement les yeux en direction de son aînée, Sayu recula instinctivement d'un pas, comprimant un sac contre sa poitrine, non plus pour le conserver entre ses mains, mais pour bénéficier d'un semblant de protection.

« N-nee...chan ? »

Ces yeux, ses yeux... Ses yeux que la fatigue avait coloré d'un faisceau de veines écarlates, au point qu'on pouvait s'imaginer que ce rouge si dérangeant s'immisçait jusque dans ses iris. Vides, toujours aussi vides... Comme les yeux d'une poupée... N-non... Les choses venaient d'empirer à un degré que Sayu n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer jusque là. Cela allait au delà du vide... C'était... Mu, Nihil, Oblivion, le néant... Autant de noms qui auraient pu convenir aux abysses qui s'entrouvraient dans le regard de sa sœur. Un néant qui n'était plus la simple absence de désir ou de motivation, c'était un gouffre, non, une gueule béante qui menaçait de l'engloutir sur son passage... Ce n'était ni une vivante, ni une morte, ni une chose qui n'avait jamais vécu en premier lieu, celle qui hantait cette chambre, c'était...la mort en personne...

Elle avait eue sa place dans le cœur d'une grande sœur, mais cette _chose_ qui avait emprunté son apparence, Sayu doutait fortement qu'il y ait un cœur pour battre sous sa poitrine malgré la respiration sifflante qui la soulevait par intermittence. Aucune âme pour se dévoiler derrière les rideaux, simplement des engrenages qui effectuait mécaniquement le plus froid des calculs.

 _Une morte de plus, une de moins... Quelle importance, après tout? Toute l'importance du monde justement. Elle a vu le carnet. Elle t'a vu. Elle m'a vu. Imagines qu'elle en parle à son père...ton père... D'ici quelques jours, ils finiront par relier les uns aux autres tout les cadavres que tu as dispersé sur la surface de cette planète. Un commissaire n'a aucune chance d'y déchiffrer autre chose que le nom d'une divinité... mais un père, ton père, s'il a le malheur de parler à une sœur... c'est le nom de sa fille qu'il lira entre les lignes, entre les points, entre les morts... et à ce moment là... est ce que tu auras le choix ? D'autre choix que de le tuer ? Mais tu peux encore choisir. Un père ou une sœur... Un père et une sœur, ou seulement une sœur... Quelle importance qu'il s'agisse d'un père ou d'une sœur, de toutes manières ? Est-ce que tu te préoccupais qu'ils aient des enfants, des parents, des frères ou des sœurs, tout ceux dont tu as inscrit les noms sur ce carnet ? Et tout ces pères, toutes ses sœurs qui ont besoin de toi ? Même si c'est pour gagner une nuit, ou même une heure avant la venue de ce Shinegami, cela se mesurera à l'échelle d'une vie, toute une vie pour ceux que tu sauveras..._

Un enchevêtrement de mots qui avaient défilés en l'espace de quelques secondes dans les yeux de son aînée aux côtés d'une sœur, non, d'une victime, la voix silencieuse d'une conscience, raison pour laquelle elle flottait comme un fantôme au dessus de deux adolescentes au lieu de se confondre avec l'une d'entre elles. Bien évidemment, Sayu n'avait aucune chance de les déchiffrer, pas plus qu'elle n'avait eue le temps de lire un seul des noms qui avaient maculés les pages d'un cimetière d'encre et de papier, mais elle en comprenait le sens général à défaut de les comprendre... Autant de mots qui se réduisaient finalement à un seul dans la conscience de l'aînée comme de la cadette.

 _Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. . . .Tuer._

Sayu avait secoué frénétiquement la tête en effectuant un pas supplémentaire en arrière. Ses lèvres avaient tremblées quand deux mots avaient rampé pour s'en extirper et agoniser sur le sol d'une chambre.

« N-nee...chan ? »

Deux mots qui auraient pu tout aussi bien être _Au secours,_ si on ne pouvait pas les contracter en unseul _, Pitié,_ mots qui n'étaient pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde ni dans celle d'une divinité, mais bel et bien celle d'une...

Le gouffre infranchissable qui s'était entrouvert entre l'Aînée et la cadette, un précipice dont les rebords s'effritait petit à petit, acculant la plus jeune contre le mur d'une chambre, il se combla en l'espace d'un instant. Cette ligne floue qui séparait les deux sœurs l'une de l'autre, elle s'effaça derrière l'horreur qui faisait progressivement son aurore de part et d'autre de la frontière.

S'élançant d'un bond par dessus ce précipice au moment même où il se refermait sous ses pieds, Light avait déjà enlacé sa petite sœur, non pas pour la capturer, mais bel et bien pour la protéger aussi bien que pour la rassurer et la réconforter après tout.

« Sa..yu...je suis... je ne voulais pas...je ne veux pas...je ne voudrais...jamais...ja...mais... »

Un sac avait cessé de s'interposer entre les deux sœurs tandis que la cadette se blottissait contre l'aînée, ses bras avait relâché la pomme de discorde pour étreindre en retour celle qui frottait son nez contre sa chevelure tout en y glissant les doigts. Plaquant son oreille contre la poitrine au sein de laquelle on essayait de l'enfouir, Sayu eut la satisfaction surréaliste d'entendre une cœur marteler sa propriétaire de l'intérieur à coup de poings.

Le temps suspendit son vol tandis que l'atmosphère glaciale de l'hiver se dissipait progressivement dans la tiédeur du printemps. Une minuscule éponge se gonflait progressivement dans l'océan de tendresse au sein duquel on l'immergeait, et en retour, elle s'efforçait de déverser un peu de chaleur humaine au sein du vide qui progressait jour après jour dans les yeux de son aînée, un vide qui avait manqué de peu de dévorer une petite sœur juste après la grande... Vide qui s'était enfin décidé à prendre une forme bien concrète aux yeux de la cadette comme de l'aînée, celle d'un cahier à la couverture d'un noir de jais... Ce cahier qui reposait au centre de la pièce, au milieu de plusieurs livres de cours éparpillés sur le plancher, près d'un sac entrouvert au cours de sa chute...


	43. A rose with nevermore

**Épilogue**

 **A rose with nevermore**

 _I gave you my love  
Though crystalized  
I sent you a rose with nevermore  
So many years  
So many hours  
And only thistles on my shore  
For all that it's worth  
The blood on my hands  
Is the blood of divinities  
And all that is lost  
Sound or unsound  
Only bonds between you and me _

— **Tiamat,** _ **Caine**_

Pour quelle raison les condamnées à mort faisaient-elles face au peloton d'exécution les yeux bandés ? Question dont l'écho n'avait jamais résonné dans la conscience d'un détective, du moins jusqu'au moment où il s'était retrouvé du bon côté d'un pistolet chargé, lors du dernier tête à tête de Light Yagami avec la mort...

Une forme de clémence a priori... La mort était indolore, c'était son anticipation qui était douloureuse, raison pour laquelle on levait un voile pudique entre la suppliciée et ses bourreaux... Oui, une manière comme une autre de faciliter les choses, de part et d'autre de ce voile de tissu, que ce soit pour celle qui serait transpercée par les balles d'une seconde à l'autre...ou ceux qui seraient transpercé par son regard quand elle rendrait son dernier souffle dans une gerbe de sang...

Avec le recul d'une expérience de première main, Ryuzaki en était convaincu, derrière le voile de la clémence pour la victime, c'était en réalité la faiblesse du bourreau qui se dissimulait... faiblesse de celui qui était incapable de regarder la condamnée les yeux dans les yeux, au moment de l'exécution de la sentence, de peur de s'y refléter à la seconde où il presserait la détente d'une arme à feu...

De ce point de vue, cela s'était révélé un échec partiel...ou une réussite partielle selon la perspective adoptée... Le détective avait pu laisser tomber le masque au cours des derniers instants, tout en ayant l'assurance qu'il y aurait au moins une personne dans l'assistance qui ne contemplerait pas sa faiblesse, la seule qui comptait à ses yeux... Oui, la seule à réellement compter, en effet et c'était bien ça le problème justement...mais pour autant, cela n'avait pas facilité les choses, bien au contraire...

Celle qui s'était reflété aux yeux de Ryuzaki, ce n'était plus la condamnée...plus seulement la condamnée, mais également celle à qui il avait également bandé les yeux, la veille, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune sangle pour la maintenir assise sur le fauteuil qu'il avait mis à sa disposition...

 ** **-:-****

 _If I go will you follow  
Me through the cracks and hollows  
And I would be your Cain  
If you would be here now _

— **Tiamat,** _ **Caine**_

Est-ce qu'il ne s'y prenait pas un peu trop en avance ? L'exécution était planifiée pour la matinée, pas pour la soirée... Un jour ou plutôt une nuit de plus, c'était vraiment trop leur demander ? Trop _lui_ demander ?

Des remarques qui avaient timidement emprunté la porte d'un sourire, parcours qui n'avait pas manqué de leur donner une certaine légèreté, par contraste avec la gravité du sujet qu'elles effleuraient du bout des doigts...

Baissant les yeux sur les mains qu'une adolescente avait croisé sur ses genoux, le détective n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la manière dont elles se comprimaient mutuellement dans un léger tremblement, symptôme d'une tension sous-jacente qui se dissimulait derrière la désinvolture en surface. Ce n'était pas une pique ni une provocation qu'elle lui avait murmuré, mais ses toutes dernières volontés, sa toute dernière volonté, qui menaçait de lui filer entre les doigts avec les dernières heures de sa vie...

Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas osé insister plus que ça, autorisant un détective à lui bander les yeux, bandeau qui se superposait avec les dernières illusions qui pouvaient rester à une condamnée, à tout prendre, elle préférait mourir avec ses précieuses chimères que de vivre avec la cruelle vérité...

Une cécité volontaire dont la durée variait en fonction de la position respective de l'une et de l'autre par rapport à ce bandeau. Pour le détective, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, le temps de faire glisser un fauteuil roulant le long d'un couloir, de lui faire franchir le seuil d'une porte et de la refermer derrière lui. Mais si on adoptait la perspective de sa captive tandis qu'elle demeurait emprisonnée dans les ténèbres, ce parcours avait eu les dimensions d'un calvaire, ses illusions n'ayant pas réussi à endurer seulement la moitié du trajet, si bien que c'était son peloton d'exécution qu'elle s'imaginait de l'autre coté de ses paupières, au point de les maintenir désespérément closes quand elle cessa de sentir la caresse d'une bande de tissus contre son visage...

Néanmoins, pour la seconde fois d'affilée, elle se décida à offrir sa confiance à celui qui lui avait promis d'assister à ses derniers instants, juste après avoir partagé _sa_ toute dernière nuit, qui serait aussi _leur_ toute première... Une promesse qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant de l'inviter à ouvrir les yeux...pour mieux les écarquiller l'instant suivant...

Une salle de bain... Elle se réduisait à bien peu de choses la surprise qui se dévoilait enfin... Bien peu de choses pour une adolescente, mais après avoir été confinée entre les quatre murs de sa prison pendant des mois, tellement de choses pour une condamnée...

Certes, on lui avait accordé un minimum d'hygiène au cours de sa captivité, quand on ne lui avait pas tout simplement imposé, et pour cause, ses gardiens s'étaient efforcés de dépouiller cette concession de tout ce qui pouvait en faire une faveur...

On l'autorisait à quitter sa cellule, mais sous escorte, et sans bénéficier d'un fauteuil roulant, en tout cas à cette période, tout au plus de l'assistance plus ou moins volontaire de deux policiers forcés de traîner les pieds de leur captive sur le sol pour l'amener jusqu'à la salle d'eau...

Bien évidemment, il était hors de question de lui accorder un semblant d'intimité, ses ablutions ou à tout le moins l'équivalent le plus proche qu'ils pouvaient lui accorder, elles se dérouleraient en public, sous leur supervision.

Au cas où ce ne serait pas suffisant pour achever d'égratigner le peu de dignité que la détenue pouvait encore s'autoriser à conserver dans ces circonstances, on l'avait également soumise à une fouille corporelle des plus méticuleuse, avant comme après sa toilette.

Une lampe minuscule avait balayé les tympans de l'adolescente de ses rayons, avant que l'inspecteur Aizawa n'enfile un gant de plastique pour glisser ses doigts entre les lèvres de sa prisonnière et explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Elle état resté stoïque jusque là, mais il lui fut infiniment plus difficile de le demeurer quand on lui fit comprendre, entre deux toussotements, qu'il serait nécessaire d'explorer deux autres cavités, en quête de ce qu'une criminelle aurait pu leur dissimuler...

Light n'avait pas manqué d'écarquiller les yeux dans une expression horrifiée devant la suggestion. Elle s'estimait en droit d'imposer un semblant de limite à la prudence, particulièrement quand cette dernière outrepassait les frontières de la paranoïa, pour mieux s'immiscer dans son intimité, au sens figuré mais _surtout_ au sens propre...

Protestation qui avait amené un père de famille à secouer la tête en soupirant, elle prêchait un convaincu. Malheureusement, on ne lui avait accordé aucune marge d'interprétation au niveau de ses consignes... et comme il fallait s'y attendre, un détective avait fait la sourde oreille aux doléances de sa principale suspecte.

Il allait trop loin ? Certainement pas, au contraire, il se cantonnait au strict nécessaire, et il continuerait de le faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu quelques éclaircissements sur la manière dont Kira avait pu continuer ses meurtres pendant que le domicile d'un commissaire était sous étroite surveillance.

En temps normal, un semblant de décence, la courtoisie la plus élémentaire comme le simple respect imposaient que la détenue se retrouve entre les mains d'une policière du même sexe pendant une fouille corporelle ? Certainement, mais au plus grand dam du détective comme de sa suspecte, il n'avait pas le personnel qualifié sous la main, et il était trop risqué d'impliquer une personne extérieure à cette phase de l'investigation. De quelle manière s'assurer qu'il ne baisserait pas leur pont-levis au cheval de Troie d'une criminelle particulièrement retorse ?

Elle avait parfaitement saisi les sous-entendu comme les deux manières dont ils pouvaient s'interpréter, l'avant-goût du châtiment se superposant à un luxe de précautions, prétendre se _prémuni_ r d'une criminelle potentielle pour mieux _avilir_ celle qui était accusé de la dissimuler. Sous prétexte que la meurtrière s'imaginait capable de surplomber l'humanité du haut de sa divinité supposée, il était nécessaire de rabaisser la suspecte en dessous du minimum de décence qu'on pouvait accorder à une personne pour la qualifier d'humaine sans la moindre ironie... Ryuzaki n'avait pas nié l'accusation, bien au contraire.

Light avait senti son visage comme le reste de son corps s'empourprer tandis qu'elle abritait le peu de pudeur qui lui restait derrière ses mains tremblantes. Une farce des plus sinistre, qui ne faisait rire personne, même pas un détective. Il était _hors de question_ qu'elle s'abaisse à subir une _humiliation_ pareille une seule seconde de plus, en conséquence, elle avait exigé qu'on l'escorte jusqu'à sa cellule _immédiatement_.

Mais pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Ryuzaki n'avait pas la cruauté de dépouiller sa prisonnière d'un droit aussi fondamental que celui à un minimum d'hygiène.

Light n'avait pas manqué de lire entre les lignes, sans se laisser berner un seul instant par la sollicitude dont on avait enrobé une menace. Plaquant son dos contre le carrelage de la salle d'eau, l'adolescente avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine, s'efforçant de maintenir deux policiers à distance par la force de son seul regard, un regard qui s'était voulu autoritaire mais qui était apparu pour ce qu'il était à ses deux cibles, terrifié et suppliant.

Matsuda avait serré les poings, Aizawa avait détourné les yeux de sa prisonnière pour mieux fustiger une caméra du regard. La fille d'un commissaire n'était définitivement pas la seule à estimer que les limites avaient été outrepassées, et si un détective comme son majordome se décidaient à insister malgré tout, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour s'interposer. Des paroles que son collègue avait illustré de son côté, en restituant son uniforme à la détenue tout en maintenant ses paupières closes.

Ryuzaki avait conscience de demeurer sur le fil du rasoir, il n'était pas décider à plier pour autant, encore moins à rompre ses engagements vis à vis de sa captive. Il s'accordait parfaitement avec deux inspecteurs sur un point, hors de question d'imposer ni d'infliger quoi que ce soit à leur prisonnière sans son accord express. Mais en contrepartie, il n'était pas disposé à lui laisser regagner sa cellule sans qu'elle se soit disposé à manifester son consentement auparavant, et à enchaîner avec la coopération qui en découlait.

Ultimatum qu'il avait illustré en verrouillant les portes de la salle d'eau d'un geste sec, estomaquant deux policiers en plus de la suspecte qu'il laissait sous leur garde. S'ils trouvaient le temps long, qu'ils s'efforcent de convaincre la récalcitrante, pour sa part, _il avait tout son temps_.

Une heure s'était écoulé dans le plus pesant des silences, un silence éraflé de temps à autres par un soupir ou un toussotement gêné, quand ce n'était pas un claquement de langue rageur, avant que celle qui détenait les clés de sa nouvelle cellule ne se décide à capituler en retirant ses vêtements sans un mot.

Aizawa s'était exécuté à son tour, s'efforçant d'écourter au plus vite la besogne peu reluisante qu'on lui avait assigné, tâche qu'il exécuta sans la moindre complaisance. Le regard qui s'immisça dans l'intimité d'une adolescente n'avait rien de libidineux ou de goguenard, bien au contraire. Au cours de l'inspection qu'on lui infligeait, Light se demanda même si ce maudit détective testait les limites de sa prisonnière ou bien celle de ses collaborateurs, de sombres réflexions qu'elle murmura à voix haute en guise d'avertissement aux subordonnés de son père.

L'un comme l'autre avait concilié le point sans problème, Aizawa avait même marmonné qu'il avait envisagé de démissionner pour moins que ça. Des paroles en l'air qui ne lui coûtaient pas grand chose ? Certainement, mais le policier ne pouvait pas déserter dans ces circonstances, _particulièrement dans ces circonstances_ , et sa loyauté n'était pas réservé au détective qui la tourmentait mais au commissaire qui avait confié sa fille aînée à ses subordonnés, tant qu'il serait forcé de partager sa prison. Peu lui importait de franchir certaines limites si, en retour, il avait l'opportunité d'être là pour s'interposer, le jour où les choses iraient beaucoup plus loin que ça...

Des arguments qui exercèrent un certains poids dans la balance, sans que cela n'empêche une Cassandre de marmonner ses sombres prophéties.

S'ils prenaient le risque de mettre le pied sur cette pente glissante, jusqu'où finiraient-ils par dévaler ? La descente ne se produirait pas d'un seul coup, leur offrant paradoxalement l'occasion de se raccrocher _in extremis_ au rebord, non, bien au contraire, les choses iraient crescendo, pallier par pallier, jusqu'au moment où il serait trop tard pour reculer... Le moment où ils se rendraient finalement compte que la ligne rouge était _déjà derrière eux_ alors qu'ils s'imaginaient qu'il leur restait encore de la marge, aussi minuscule soit-elle...

On prétendait que le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais en revanche, la honte qui avait agrippé le cœur d'une adolescente tandis qu'on l'invitait à se pencher, quitte à s'appuyer des deux mains sur le carrelage glacial qui recouvrait les murs ? Elle lui avait donné envie de mourir sur le champs...

Un tremblement avait gagné le corps de l'adolescente lorsque les formalités peu ragoutantes touchèrent finalement à leur fin, tremblement qu'on ne pouvait mettre pas mettre sur le compte de la peur, ni même du froid, quand bien même elle soupçonnait un détective d'avoir abaissé la température de la pièce de quelques degrés significatifs...

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aucune baignoire n'avait été mise à sa disposition, on l'invitait à se décrasser, pas à se relaxer, elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse de promener une éponge humide sur son propre corps, son geôlier aurait été capable de proposer l'assistance d'un policier pour l'opération, quitte à le lui imposer par un énième chantage si elle faisait mine de dédaigner l'aide qui lui était proposé.

Deux seaux étaient mis à sa disposition pour y tremper son éponge, l'eau du premier était agrémentée de savon, celle du second ne l'était pas, de quoi se nettoyer, de quoi se rincer par la suite, ni plus ni moins.

Les toutes premières fois, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se tenir accroupie durant sa toilette, faute de mobilier à sa disposition. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait trouvé un tabouret de plastique sur le carrelage de l'ersatz de salle de bain qui lui ouvrait cette porte, une fois par semaine. Ajout qui s'expliquait uniquement par le pragmatisme, à ce stade la détenue n'était plus en mesure de conserver un semblant d'équilibre à son corps par ses propres moyens. Vers la fin de sa captivité, deux policiers ne pouvaient plus se contenter de rester les bras croisé lorsque la détenue se déshabillait devant eux. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer qu'elle ait trouvé la force de se révolter face à ses conditions de détentions, loin de là, très loin de là, elle était tout simplement dans l'incapacité de retirer ses propres vêtements, avec ou sans chaînes pour entraver le mouvement de ses poignets comme celui de ses chevilles.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, lorsqu'ils avaient atteint ce cap, la victime de cette humiliation quotidienne était incapable de ressentir un semblant de honte à l'idée d'exposer les moindre recoins de son intimité au regard d'un homme dans des circonstances qui n'avaient rien, absolument rien de romantiques... De fait, elle était incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit... Au point qu'on pouvait réellement s'interroger sur l'utilité des chaînes qu'on lui restituaient à la fin de sa toilette... Toilette qu'elle était devenue incapable d'effectuer par elle même. Fort heureusement, le détective avait insisté pour que les deux policiers conserve un minimum de distance lorsqu'ils feraient bénéficier une adolescente de leur assistance.

Le premier pouvait se contenter d'asperger un corps dénudé d'un nuage de poudre désinfectante, juste avant que le second n'enchaîne en promenant un jet d'eau par dessus la substance blanchâtre qui recouvrait l'épiderme de la détenue.

Ce n'était pas un nettoyage au karcher pour autant, le débit du filet d'eau qui jaillissait d'une lance à incendie restait raisonnable, les jets d'eau qui soulignaient les formes d'une jeune fille restaient plus proche de la caresse que du coup de fouet. La température du liquide demeurait néanmoins des plus glaciale, en tout cas au goût du policier qui prenait la peine de l'évaluer du bout des doigts avant d'orienter la pointe d'une lance en direction de sa prisonnière, cette dernière n'étant plus en état de se plaindre, encore moins d'avoir conscience des désagréments qui auraient pu justifier ses récriminations.

Étant donné l'arrière-plan glacial et poisseux que la mémoire d'une condamnée avait déployé derrière cette salle de bain, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit imaginé que la suite d'un hôtel de luxe se soit substitué à sa prison au cours du trajet d'un fauteuil roulant.

Il y avait une baignoire cette fois, pour l'inviter à se délasser au sein d'une eau dont la température ne pourrait certainement pas être qualifiée de glaciale sans que l'adjectif brûlant soit approprié pour autant. Un pommeau de douche avait remplacé une lance à incendie. Le savon n'avait pas été dilué dans une liquide saumâtre, et il y avait même une bouteille de shampoing pour le compléter. Ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à lui déployer _un assortiment de sels de bain_ à portée de main.

Autant de petite choses qui vous apparaissaient comme le comble de l'opulence et de la richesse ostentatoire quand vous aviez barboté suffisamment longtemps au sein d'un cloaque digne d'être comparé à un caniveau. Ce n'était pas seulement de la gratitude mais également de l'incrédulité qui se reflétaient à la surface des yeux qui se levaient timidement en direction d'un détective.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, laissant un détective comme sa criminelle apprécier la surprise qui se déployait progressivement face à eux, prenant tout son temps pour se dissoudre dans une banalité des plus terre à terre, conservant la saveur d'un miracle... Surprise qu'il avait préparé à son attention, surprise qu'elle manifestait en réaction. Délicieuse de part et d'autres, quand bien même ils ne pouvaient la savourer que du regard, du moins pour l'instant...

« J'imagine...que là encore...cette petite faveur...avant d'en bénéficier...il faudra bien que je me résigne à faire l'objet d'une fouille corporelle des plus minutieuse...non ? »

Question qui n'avait rien d'un reproche, c'était la malice et non le ressentiment qui illuminait les yeux qui l'interrogeaient en même temps que les lèvres d'une adolescente, ses lèvres qui ne s'étaient pas seulement écarté pour laisser le passage à un murmure mais également pour tracer la silhouette d'un sourire...

Ryuzaki avait fait glisser un index le long de ses propres lèvres dans une moue réflexive, faisant mine de prendre une provocation au premier degré.

« Hmm...cela va de soit... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le moindre risque avec une criminelle telle que toi...mais je pense néanmoins que cela peut attendre un peu... ne serait-ce que quelques minutes... peut-être même une heure entière si tu te décidé à profiter de cette baignoire...»

« Tu ne délégueras pas la besogne à un père de famille, cette fois ? »

Un zeste d'amertume s'entremêlait à la douceur.

« Je ne le faisais pas spécialement de gaîté de cœur, tu sais... »

« Lui non plus, crois-moi... Par moment, on pouvait même se demander qui tu cherchais à humilier avec cette pantomime grotesque que tu nous imposais...»

Le détective encaissa le reproche dans un soupir avant de l'écarter d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Si je peux me permettre de dévoiler ce qui se passait dans l'envers du décor, je lui ait fait bénéficier d'un débriefing, les toutes premières fois... pour m'assurer que sa répugnance n'était pas feinte... Au tout début, il pensait effectivement que je cherchais à l'humilier... Non, en fait, il pensait plutôt que je le mettais à l'épreuve. Ce n'était pas totalement faux c'était la stricte vérité en fait, mais pas de la manière qu'il le croyait. Il m'a même suggéré que je prenais du plaisir à lui donner l'occasion de me claquer la porte au nez, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'offrir ce luxe sans trahir son véritable supérieur. J'ai pris la peine de lui expliquer que c'était précisément parce que cette petite tâche cruelle mais nécessaire lui faisait horreur qu'il devrait l'assurer jusqu'à la fin de ta détention. Là encore, il a pris ça comme une provocation...ou un défi... C'est seulement à la troisième tentative qu'il a réellement compris où je voulais en venir...»

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Light Yagami avait déchiffré le sens de ses paroles à la première tentative, malgré tout, elle n'avait visiblement pas encore décidé si cela pouvait excuser en plus d'expliquer... poussant le britannique à dérouler le fil de ses pensées de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

« Lui aussi m'avait défié de prendre les choses en main... Au sens propre comme au figuré, cela va de soit... Il a fallu que je déploie des efforts pour le convaincre de se mettre à ma place, ou plutôt à ta place... Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que cela te faciliterait les choses si cette inspection suscitait autre chose que du déplaisir chez celui qui serait forcé de l'effectuer ? Question toute rhétorique, et il l'a parfaitement compris...comme il a compris le reste... A défaut de me concéder le point, il s'est contenté de me tourner le dos en serrant les poings... J'ai bien tenté d'ajouter que son attitude était tout à son honneur et qu'elle justifiait amplement sa présence à mes côtés, et surtout à tes côtés... Tout ce que j'y ait récolté c'est qu'il me claque la porte au nez en usant de qualificatifs qui lui auraient probablement valu un licenciement sans préavis avec un supérieur plus ferme... »

« Oui, j'imagine très bien la scène... mais c'est que je retiens avant tout, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas le déplaisir qui t'aurait étouffé si tu avais eu la force...ou la faiblesse de prendre sa place... Ne va pas le nier, je serais aux toutes premières loges pour le constater d'ici peu...»

Aucune accusation n'avait fait résonner son écho dans les oreilles du détective. Sa prisonnière avait frissonné dans l'anticipation de la fouille méticuleuse qui lui serait infligé dans un avenir proche, si proche, mais ce n'était pas l'angoisse qui semblait lui donner la chair de poule, cette fois... Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cette pudeur qu'il était nécessaire de déchiqueter jusqu'au dernier de ses lambeaux, s'il y avait la moindre chance de dévoiler Kira en même temps que le corps de Light Yagami au cours de l'opération...

« Mais aujourd'hui comme hier, je ne te ferais rien subir sans ton consentement, Yagami... Il est encore temps de reculer... Parce qu'autant de prévenir, je ne prendrais pas de gants, moi... »

Proposition qui avait accompagné l'aurore d'un sourire carnassier, mais il n'était pas du côté du détective...

« Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, oui... mais j'ose espérer que tu ne te contenteras pas d'un instrument aussi grossier que tes doigts... Après tout, quitte à glisser un appendice dans mon corps pour lui arracher le moindre de ses secrets, il faudra qu'il ait au moins la sensibilité d'une langue pour t'offrir la certitude d'avoir écarté tout les replis qui pourrait dissimuler quoique ce soit à ta curiosité... Qui plus est, cela te faciliterait... non, cela nous faciliterait les choses quand c'est effectivement le doigt que tu devras te décider à enfoncer dans chacune de ses cavités où tu soupçonne ta criminelle d'avoir glissé l'arme de son crime... »

Suggestion qu'elle avait illustré en dardant la pointe d'un petit corps humide en direction de son interlocuteur pour mieux souligner ses propos...comme la ligne de ses lèvres, poussant un métis à ravaler sa salive comme ses provocations.

« A ce jeu, c'est un prêté pour un rendu, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié... pour dévoiler mon existence, il fallait commencer par m'exhiber la tienne, pour me mettre en lumière, il fallait sortir de l'ombre de ton côté... Aujourd'hui comme hier, je ne suis pas disposé à t'accorder quoique ce soit à moins d'avoir obtenu la réciproque... et d'en avoir bénéficié la première pour changer un peu... Si ta petite fierté t'empêche de te traîner à genoux devant moi, essaie de t'imaginer la scène en inversant les rôles, je suis certaine que cela t'amènera à faire des concessions pour bénéficier du changement de perspective... »

Rien d'un défi, d'une provocation ou même d'une négociation, c'était une constatation qui n'était pas entaché par le moindre embryon de doute. Et pour cette fois, il ne sentait guère en mesure de la contredire cette criminelle à la langue trop bien pendue...

« Et bien évidemment, il ne faudra pas laisser le moindre angle mort à ta suspecte... Oh, je sais bien que je ne t'apprends rien, mais je te soupçonne d'atteindre les limites de ton perfectionnisme... »

S'appuyant des deux mains sur les accoudoirs d'un fauteuil roulant, l'adolescente s'était relevé entre-temps pour plaquer son corps contre celui d'un détective, non sans lui avoir tourné le dos au passage, prenant un malin plaisir à frotter certaines courbes contre celle qui avait commencé à se former sous le jeans de son compagnon.

« Je ne pensais pas... qu'il serait nécessaire...d'amener l'investigation dans cette direction... »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que je dois te remercier de cette courtoisie des plus inattendue ? Ou soupçonner que tu appréhendes le moment où je prendrais un malin plaisir à te rendre la politesse en t'invitant à te pencher en avant à ton tour.. »

Ryuzaki avait écarquillé les yeux tandis que sa criminelle menaçait de faire tourner les tables.

« Hmm ? Où est le souci, Lawrence ? De nous deux, tu es celui qui a le plus de chance de prendre du plaisir à l'inspection... en tout cas quand nous échangerons nos rôle l'espace de quelques minutes... Qui plus est, tu m'as suggéré que la situation n'aurait pas varié d'un iota si ma mère avait accouché d'un fils... Je peux t'offrir l'illusion que c'était effectivement le cas si tu ne peux pas te contenter de la fille... Ne va pas nier que la possibilité t'émoustilles légèrement, je te l'ai déjà dit, une femme peut sentir ce genre de chose...particulièrement quand elles se frottent contre son postérieur...»

La gorge du métis ondula tandis que ses doigts se comprimaient sous la forme d'un poing, il trouva néanmoins la détermination de les relâcher pour mieux glisser la main par dessus la surface d'un uniforme pénitentiaire, soulignant d'autres courbes que celle qui remuait contre son bas ventre, ce qui ne manqua pas de couper le souffle à une petite effrontée...

« Je prendrais le temps de réfléchir à ta proposition, mais il ne faut pas brusquer les choses pour autant. Après tout, nous avons tout le temps d'y penser, l'inspection aura lieu à la fin de ton séjour dans cette salle de bain, pas au tout début... »

Immisçant ses doigts par dessous la ligne formée par une veste, Ryuzaki plaqua sa paume contre le ventre d'une adolescente, savourant les ondulations qui parcouraient une épiderme qui avait déjà commencé à devenir moite. Il avait fait mine de remonter jusqu'à la poitrine de sa prisonnière, mais c'était pour mieux dévoiler ses véritables intentions au tout dernier moment, la dépouiller du vêtement qui recouvrait son buste en le faisant remonter le long de ses bras, la forçant à les lever dans le même mouvement...

Light avait tressailli quand elle avait senti les doigts du détective agripper ses épaules pour la forcer gentiment mais fermement à pivoter sur elle même et faire face à sa Némésis au lieu de lui tourner le nuance de rose avait commencé à colorer les joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle avalait sa propre salive à son tour, faisant glisser la ligne d'une ondulation le long de sa gorge. Pour les moments, ses mains demeurés emmaillotées au sein d'une veste, lui donnant l'occasion de maintenir un voile pudique sur son anatomie. La timidité avait fait son aurore à nouveau sur le visage de sa captive, auréolées par des nuages d'hésitations.

« Tu as encore le temps de reculer... Il te reste la liberté de choisir. Choisir si tu veux passer tes dernières heures auprès de ta famille, ou bien... »

Échappatoire qui flotta quelques secondes dans l'atmosphère avant qu'une criminelle ne le dissipe en secouant la tête, baissant les bras qu'elle avait ramené contre sa poitrine l'instant précédant, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glisser un vêtement sur le carrelage de la pièce, en plus de lui laisser le champs libre pour prendre la main d'un détective dans la sienne...et y déposer une clé.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de retirer cette paire de menottes de ton poignet ? Oh, je t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas les abandonner dans cette salle de bain lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec mes ablutions...et les préliminaires... Mais si tu insistes pour me les restituer quand je serais assise sur ce tabouret, je n'y verrais aucune objection... »

Ryuzaki haussa les sourcils de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Dans ces conditions, tu aurais beaucoup de mal à effectuer ta toilette, tu ne crois pas ? Raison pour laquelle j'insistais pour qu'on te les retires, au moins à ces moments là... »

« Sollicitude déplacée avec une criminelle de mon envergure, tu ne crois pas ? Non, non, non, Lawrence, tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de me laisser prendre trop de liberté... Bien évidemment, en contrepartie, il faudra prendre tes responsabilités... et le temps de nettoyer ce corps à la place de sa propriétaire qui n'en a plus les moyens...Elle n'a même plus celui de se déshabiller sans ton aide après tout... »

Mots qu'elle comprima entre ses lèvres et celles de son amant, achevant de le convaincre de s'accroupir à ses pieds pour faire glisser l'élastique d'un pantalon sur les jambes d'une détenue, rajoutant un deuxième vêtement sur le carrelage de la pièce... L'instant suivant, les doigts du détective pincèrent un deuxième élastique, hésitant le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de lui faire emprunter le même parcours que le premier, jusqu'à ce qu'une prisonnière puisse glisser ses chevilles hors d'une culotte, l'une après l'autre.

Les yeux du métis étaient demeurés englués sur les pieds d'une adolescente à la fin de l'opération, avant qu'elle ne glisse les doigts sur une chevelure en bataille pour forcer son gardien à relever la tête dans sa direction, et ravaler un peu plus sa superbe comme sa propre salive face à la divinité qui le surplombait. Celle qu'il contemplait effectivement comme une divinité, _sa_ divinité, quand bien même les jouissances qu'elle lui promettait demeuraient bien de ce monde, une divinité qu'il n'était définitivement pas disposé à partager avec le moindre de ses coreligionnaires.

Une fois n'était pas coutume dans leur affrontement, celui des deux qui avait pris la peine de dévoiler ses atouts en premier avait gagné l'ascendant pour la suite de la partie, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un détective ni même une meurtrière qui menait la danse, simplement une femme, femme qui savourait sa victoire sur l'homme qu'elle pouvait s'offrir le luxe de regarder de haut, dans les deux sens du terme, quitte à payer cette victoire temporaire en empourprant ses joues un peu plus...

Oui, qu'il s'agisse de Kira ou de L, l'une comme l'autre était demeuré au seuil de la pièce, laissant leur partie d'échec s'effacer derrière l'homme et la femme qui s'étaient dévoilé autant qu'ils s'étaient dissimulé derrière ces deux pseudonymes...

Rétractant ses lèvres sur ses dents, Ryuzaki les mordilla tandis qu'il hésitait à procéder ici et maintenant à la fouille corporelle qu'il avait fait miroiter à une criminelle, quitte à se plier aux règles qu'elle avait édicté pour un petit jeu qui n'était définitivement plus le _sien_ sans être tout à fait le _leurs_ , se maintenant pour l'instant dans un entre-deux où la position dominante demeurait ambigu... Hésitation qui s'était montré réciproque avant que la réalité ne vienne bousculer le voile des phantasmes, en forçant une adolescente à ployer sur ses propres genoux et sous son propre poids, manquant de basculer sur le sol de la pièce pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que son adversaire.

Ryuzaki l'avait rattrapé au vol, avant de se relever pour escorter sa compagne jusqu'au tabouret de plastique qu'elle n'était plus en position de dédaigner.

Prenant le temps d'ajuster soigneusement la pression mais surtout la température d'un jet d'eau, l'effleurant du bout des doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle était trop chaude pour être qualifiée de glaciale, tout en demeurant suffisamment douce pour qu'elle ne puisse surtout pas être vécue comme une brûlure par celle qui en bénéficierait, le britannique se servit d'un pommeau de douche pour souligner les lignes d'un corps tremblant par une série de caresses humides, de ses doigts de pieds jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer les soubresauts d'une adolescente avant qu'elle ne commence à se relaxer suite au traitement.

Après s'être installé sur le deuxième tabouret de plastique, pour faire face à celle qui lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et les genoux soudés l'un à l'autre, le détective avait commencé à effleurer un savon du bout des doigts avant que le bras de sa prisonnière ne vienne lui agripper le poignet, détournant sa main de sa trajectoire initiale pour l'amener à se refermer sur une bouteille de plastique. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'agissait du même produit, mais dans sa seconde variante, sa forme solidifiée ne formerait pas un bloc pour s'interposer entre la paume de sa main et le corps d'une adolescente, donnant à sa toilette une dimension beaucoup plus _intime_ , particulièrement si c'était d'autres doigts que les siens qui enduisaient son épiderme d'une substance crémeuse avant qu'un filet d'eau ne vienne la rincer par la suite...

Elle s'était retourné en direction de son assistant du moment, écartant une mèche de cheveux humide pour mieux balayer ses doutes d'un regard aguicheur. Sa demande implicite était le genre d'offre qui ne pouvait pas se refuser, quand bien même la carotte et le battons se superposaient l'un à l'autre pour le dissuader de faire machine arrière...

Fermant les yeux tout en écartant ses jambes de manière à pouvoir rapprocher son tabouret de celui où trônait sa captive, Ryuzaki commença à faire glisser ses mains le long du dos qu'on lui présentait, le faisant luire sous une pellicule visqueuse dans un va-et-vient des plus délicieux, de part et d'autre. Par la suite il fît remonter ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune femme pour entreprendre de les masser, non sans les avoir aspergé de savon une fois de plus au passage. La continuité du parcours se déroula de la manière la plus naturelle possible, se superposant aux lignes formées par les bras de la détenue, glissant sur le dos de ses mains à l'aller avant d'effectuer le retour en glissant par dessous ses paumes pour remonter jusqu'à ses aisselles...

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'était plus en état d'abriter sa poitrine maintenant qu'un détective l'avait amené à lever les bras au dessus de sa tête, pour autant, il n'avait pas cherché à s'engouffrer dans la fenêtre d'opportunité qu'il venait de déverrouiller... Hésitation qui se prolongea pendant d'interminables secondes, poussant une criminelle à se retourner partiellement, de manière à présenter son profil à son amant. Lui confisquant temporairement la bouteille de savon, la petite dévergondé retourna le récipient pour que son embouchure soit positionnée juste au dessus de son buste avant d'en presser la surface de plastique entre ses doigts, aspergeant une chair humide d'un jet soigneusement calculé, le long de la ligne qui départageait sa poitrine en deux portions égales...

Ryuzaki se retrouva hypnotisé par le parcours lancinant de la gouttelette qui glissait le long de l'épiderme d'une adolescente, traçant une ligne visqueuse tout le long de son parcours... Émoi qui accentua le sourire de Light avant qu'elle ne lui restitue une bouteille, tout en plaquant l'autre main de son amant sur la surface qu'il s'évertuait à négliger...

La conscience d'un détective demeurant paralysée par ses hésitations, son propre corps avait instantanément pris le relais, comprimant les seins d'une jeune femme sous ses paumes, faisant pivoter un tabouret de plastique par le même mouvement pour le ramener brusquement dans sa direction avec son occupante, l'autorisant à enlacer son amante au cours du plus savoureux des massages, laissant ce détective comme sa captive devant le fait accompli, muets de saisissement, leurs yeux mutuellement écarquillés par ce coup de théâtre.

Savourant la fermeté de la chair qu'il malaxait entre ses doigts, des doigts qui succombèrent à la tentation de faire trembler deux minuscules protubérances sur leurs bases avant de les étirer légèrement, poussant une adolescente à se cambrer en arrière dans une brusque expiration, le détective frotta sa joue contre celle de sa prisonnière, lui effleurant l'épaule d'un souffle qui allait et venait dans un rythme haletant...

Dire que ce n'était _le début_ , et pourtant c'était déjà _beaucoup trop_... Beaucoup trop certes, mais définitivement _pas assez_... Tout en maintenant les seins de sa compagne emprisonnés au creux de sa main, alternant de l'un à l'autre, Ryuzaki avait fait glisser sa deuxième paume le long de son ventre pour redescendre jusqu'à sa cuisse... _Ses cuisses,_ qu'il entreprit de faire basculer en arrière pour accéder aux genoux qui les prolongeaient, genoux qui l'intéressaient tout autant que la chair délicieusement flasque des mollets qu'ils surmontaient...

Inutile de dire que l'adolescente aurait eue un certain mal à conserver un semblant d'équilibre dans une position aussi précaire s'il n'y avait pas eu le corps d'un détective contre son dos, tout contre, et sa main contre sa poitrine, là encore, _tout contre_...

Mais aussi fascinantes et interminables que puissent être les jambes de son amante, elles l'intéressaient moins que ce qu'elles venaient de dévoiler en s'écartant l'une de l'autre, cette surface touffue qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'explorer du bout des doigts naguère et qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de _goûter_ , éventualité qui le faisait saliver par avance...

Traçant mentalement la topographie d'une toison, filament par filament, avant de s'attarder sur le terrain délicieusement élastique qu'elle délimitait, terrain dont il fit son territoire, en ajustant les frontière au gré de sa fantaisie, s'autorisant à prendre un peu d'avance sur une inspection corporelle qui s'annonçait des plus méticuleuse, le métis se laissa bercer par la mélodie lancinante que formait la respiration de sa captive, qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer entre ses bras...

Un mot brûla les lèvres d'une adolescente, un mot dont les syllabes avaient été écartelés pour former un gémissement, effaçant la distinction entre le _oui_ et le _non_. Ambiguïté sur laquelle le détective n'était guère disposé à se pencher, ce mystère excitait sa curiosité parce qu'il lui présentait à tour de rôle les deux réponses éventuelles, et chacune des deux lui convenait... La différence entre une réponse positive et négative n'avait pas plus d'importance à ses yeux que celle qui pouvait perdurer entre Light Yagami et Kira, en tout cas, à l'instant présent... Si bien que sa suspecte se décida à trancher le nœud gordien à sa place en l'interpellant par son prénom...

« L...awww...rence... »

Elle le suppliait, c'était certain, mais dans quelle direction se prolongeait un prénom auquel il commençait finalement à s'attacher, maintenant qu'il franchissait les lèvres d'une criminelle bien particulière? Le suppliait-elle de reculer avant d'avoir franchi une certaine ligne, ou le mettait-elle au défi de laisser ses hésitation derrière un seuil de chair humide, une humidité dont l'origine n'était plus seulement le pommeau d'une douche ?

Deux alternatives que le métis étouffa sous la paume de sa main avec les lèvres qu'elles auraient pu franchir, arrachant un gémissement supplémentaire à sa captive. Il n'était plus disposé à lui accorder sa liberté de parole, encore moins son mot à dire sur ce qui pouvait lui arriver...

Les doigts d'une adolescente avaient commencé à lui effleurer l'avant-bras, elle n'était pas en état de l'écarter de ses lèvres pour autant, que les lèvres en question soient comprimées sous une paume ou effleurées du bout des doigts, soudés l'une à l'autre dans le premier cas, méthodiquement écarté l'une de l'autre dans le second.

Trop loin, il allait trop loin... En tout cas dans la perspective de sa conscience, le corps du britannique estimait plutôt qu'il ne poussait pas ses investigations _suffisamment loin_ à son goût, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de rester en surface, il était temps d'explorer l'affaire _plus en profondeur._..

Écartelé entre deux parties de lui-même, Ryuzaki se décida à rendre un jugement de Salomon entre les deux belligérants, sa main demeurait plaquée sur les lèvres de l'adolescente, mais les siennes avait commencé à lui effleurer l'oreille, pour y déposer un baiser mais également quelques mots...

« Je n'ai que deux mains à ma disposition, Yagami...En conséquence...il y a des limites à l'assistance que je suis en mesure...de t'offrir...je vais donc devoir requérir la tienne, même si tu seras la seule à en bénéficier... »

S'écartant temporairement de l'intimité de sa prisonnière, le détective avait refermé les doigts sur un de ses poignets, guidant une main fébrile jusqu'à la poitrine de sa propriétaire, poitrine qu'il entreprit de remodeler à sa convenance tout en gardant un semblant de distance avec, la paume de sa captive s'interposait entre son corps et le sien, après tout...

A la plus grande satisfaction de Ryuzaki, elle avait compris ses directives, elle les avait si bien comprises que _deux mains_ avaient entrepris de faire bénéficier le buste d'une jeune femme de leurs bon soins, laissant le champs libre à un investigateur pour reprendre ses explorations sans le moindre remords, la poitrine de son amante cesserait de le fustiger pour la négligence dont elle pourrait s'estimer victime au profit de son entrejambe.

Deux paupières se relevèrent, celle d'un détective, la criminelle ayant succombé à la tentation de rabaisser les siennes, refermant brutalement les volets sur les deux fenêtres qui pouvaient exposer son âme au regard inquisiteur de son tortionnaire...

Ryuzaki se félicita de la prévoyance qui lui avait suggéré de doter cette pièce d'un miroir et de positionner le tabouret de sa seconde occupante face à cette surface réfléchissante, déployant un panorama à couper le souffle, qu'il s'agisse des seins que son amante comprimaient entre ses doigts ou du sexe qu'il étirait entre les siens. Les jambes de sa captive s'étant écarté entre-temps, il n'y avait plus grand chose pour s'interposer entre son intimité et le regard gourmand de celui qui s'en était emparé sans vergogne...

Il fallut un certains temps à la conscience du métis pour reprendre les rênes de son corps, cette demoiselle si prude préférant contempler les turpitudes de son subordonné d'un œil qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de désapprobateur.

Néanmoins, il s'était décidé à relâcher les lèvres de son amante, qu'elles se situent par dessous son bas-ventre ou juste au dessus de son menton...

Que faire et surtout que dire ?

Des excuses ? S'il avait été trop loin, aucune excuse ne serait à la hauteur du crime, s'il avait réussi à arracher le consentement de sa victime en plus de ses faveurs, aucune excuse n'était nécessaire, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il avait toute les raison de garder le silence, en espérant que son amante en ferait de même...

En revanche, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il lui apparaissait nécessaire de l'enlacer tendrement, refermant les deux bras autour de son corps pour le presser contre le sien, et envelopper d'une chaleur qui n'était plus seulement celle de la passion.

Light était demeuré hébétée les premières secondes, hébétement qui monta d'un cran lorsque les doigts du détective glissèrent gentiment le long de sa chevelure alors qu'elle reprenait progressivement son souffle.

Ryuzaki se mordilla les lèvres de peur qu'elles ne posent la question de trop, non pas en s'attardant sur la frontière séparant Kira de Light Yagami mais sur la ligne floue qui pouvait séparer le _non_ du _oui_...

Question qui s'obstina à demeurer sans réponse, laissant un criminel potentiel s'imaginer celle qui lui convenait le plus. Un pommeau de douche avait été remis sous tension, écartant la pellicule de sueur comme les dernières traces de savon qui maculait une épiderme gagnée par la chair de poule, un liquide crémeux aspergea de nouveau la paume d'un métis avant qu'il ne l'applique le long des courbes de son amante, s'efforçant de les souligner avec délicatesse plutôt qu'avec avidité...

Un moment tout aussi intime que celui s'était achevé un peu trop tôt ou bien trop tard, tout aussi intense aussi, si bien qu'il écartela les lèvres de sa captive dans une expression séraphique.

Reposant une bouteille de plastique sur le carrelage d'une salle de bain, Ryuzaki referma les doigts sur la consœur qui demeurait à ses côtés, invitant une adolescente à fermer les yeux avant qu'on ne vide le contenu du récipient sur sa chevelure, contenu qui avait la consistance d'un liquide visqueux au tout début avant de prendre celle d'une mousse onctueuse au fur et à mesure que les doigts d'un métis malaxaient le cuir chevelu de sa compagne, libérant un effluve fruité dans l'atmosphère, suggérant l'arôme d'un fruit à la langue du britannique, cette saveur qui s'associait aussi bien à Light Yagami qu'au Shinegami supposé se dissimuler dans son ombre...

« Tu sais... il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'ai partagé la salle de bain jusque là...pour la simple et bonne raison que nous partagions aussi le même toit... »

Une manière détournée de lui signaler qu'elle hésitait à substituer une petite sœur à un amant ? Non, s'il en jugeait à la chaleur de sa voix, c'était la nostalgie vis à vis du passé qui s'exprimait, certainement pas les craintes à l'égard d'un avenir qui s'annonçait trop court pour qu'elle puisse le gâcher...

« Elle n'avait pas passé l'âge de partager une baignoire avec sa grande sœur ? Enfin, jimagine que ma perspective sur la question est biaisée...l'écart de la dissonance culturelle... en matière de bain, les européens sont plus réservés que vous... »

« Que je l'estime ou non en âge de m'imposer sa présence jusque dans ma salle de bain, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de cette petite peste... Elle ne se gênait pas quand il s'agissait de s'introduire dans ma chambre sans me demander mon avis sur la question, que je sois à l'intérieur ou non... Non, j'aurais eue du mal à la congédier de mon espace intime quand elle s'était mise en tête de s'y coller... Elle se serait estimé flouée si je ne lui avais pas laissé joué les coiffeuses... Ah, elle les aimait tellement mes cheveux, elle aimait tellement s'en occuper à ma place, sans doute parce qu'elle me les enviait aussi... mais tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Si je lui accordais ce caprice, c'est parce qu'au fond...ça ne me déplaisait pas de me faire cajoler de cette manière... Non, vraiment pas...»

« Oh, je n'avais pas besoin d'aveux...en tout cas sur ce point... »

Constat que le détective lui murmura en laissant un filet d'eau cascader le long d'une chevelure auburn après avoir invité sa propriétaire à incliner la nuque en arrière. Après cela, il glissa le bras sous les genoux de sa protégée après avoir positionné son autre bras derrière son dos, la soulevant d'un seul coup avant de la transporter jusqu'à une baignoire, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans évoquer la façon dont le jeune marié soulevait son épouse dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir le seuil du domicile conjugal. Parallèle qui avait du traversé la conscience d'une adolescente, expliquant la coloration rosâtre de ses joues comme son absence de protestation lorsqu'un métis l'avait immergé au sein d'une eau délicieusement chaude, l'invitant à se délasser à l'intérieur.

Une proposition qu'elle n'était pas en état de refuser, si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans une apathie qui flirtait avec la béatitude. Après avoir longuement contemplé l'expression de bonheur innocent de sa compagne, expression qui commençait à détendre sur ses propres traits, le détective trouva la force de lui tourner le dos, retirer ses vêtements à son tour et se rasseoir sur un tabouret de plastique.

Le plus doux des silences perdura quelques minutes, laissant tout juste assez de place pour qu'en bruit de frottement bruisse dans l'atmosphère avant de laisser la place au léger sifflement d'un jet d'eau.

« Tu es certain de ne pas avoir besoin de mon assistance ? Ce serait la moindre des choses, après tout... »

Ryuzaki se retourna vers l'adolescente en continuant de lui présenter son dos, elle avait changé de position entre-temps, croisant ses bras sur le rebords d'une baignoire pour y appuyer son menton, et contempler son détective avec une expression malicieuse.

« Hmm... Non, inutile de te déranger... »

« Permets-moi d'insister. A ce petit jeu, c'est un prêté pour un rendu, non ? D'autant plus que tu ne t'es pas contenté de me laver tout à l'heure... »

Sous le voile du reproche qu'on faisait mine de lui adresser, Ryuzaki pouvait sentir une chaleur qui n'était pas celle de la colère, sans être celle de la tendresse pour autant, elle était trop brûlante pour ça. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas en état de lui refuser son caprice, même s'il avait du exercer une certaine maîtrise de soi pour maintenir les bras le long de son corps pour les balancer dans une démarche qui se voulait nonchalante, au lieu d'abriter une certaine partie de son anatomie entre ses mains, celle qui excitait visiblement la curiosité d'une jeune femme en plus de son amusement... et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle n'allait pas se contenter de regarder...

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer cette bouteille, là bas ? Merci. »

Après avoir aspergé sa main d'une quantité de savon suffisante pour qu'elle déborde sur le carrelage d'une salle de bain, l'adolescente la fit gentiment glisser le long d'un membre qui n'avait plus rien de flasque, ce qui lui facilita la tâche en plus d'arracher un frisson à son propriétaire, particulièrement quand les doigts de son amante commencèrent à faire mine de soupeser deux bourses, quitte à les malaxer légèrement. Les dents du britannique se comprimèrent mutuellement au cours de ce va-et-vient lancinant dont l'objectif n'était certainement pas d'enduire son corps d'une surface savonneuse, cette petite peste n'aurait pas eu besoin de l' _empoigner_ de cette façon pour ça...

Le pommeau d'une douche était hors de portée de sa prisonnière, elle ne s'en soucia guère, préférant maintenir son amant en place d'une seule main tout en plongent l'autre sous la surface d'un bain par intermittence, au fur et à mesure qu'elle rinçait la peau de son captif en y déversant l'eau chaude qu'elle avait emprisonnée au creux de sa paume.

Ryuzaki avait fermé les yeux au cours du traitement dont il bénéficiait, avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand il sentir la pointe d'un corps humide de salive effleurer le membre que sa meilleure ennemie continuait d'emprisonner entre ses doigts, tout en accentuant les allers et retours de sa main le long d'un parcours de quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Shhh...Laisses-toi faire... »

Des mots qu'elle avait articulé tout en maintenant le corps de son prisonnier entre ses lèvres, soulignant une fente de la pointe de sa langue, donnant l'impression de vouloir l'écarter pour libérer le flux qui se pressait douloureusement de l'autre côté.

Il était tentant de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour savourer pleinement la manière dont un appendice de chair humide s'enroulait autour de la sienne, mais le spectacle de ses gesticulations était bien trop captivant... Un supplice qu'il avait imaginé si souvent, à son corps défendant ou plutôt le contraire, il en avait même rêvé, un rêve qui s'était achevé un peu trop vite à son goût, et bien évidemment l'histoire se répétait, adoptant les oripeaux de la tragédie lors de son entrée en scène pour mieux enfiler un costume plus appropriée à la comédie quand elle revenait sous les feux des projecteurs.

Elle s'était _déjà_ lassé de son petit jeu cruel, le point final prenant la forme d'un baiser qu'elle déposa sur une protubérance de chair rose, un baiser qu'on aurait pu qualifier de chaste ou même d'innocent dans n'importe quel autres circonstances...

« T-tu... »

« Hmm ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te laisse sur ta faim, c'est ça ? Il aurait fallu que tu te décides à aller jusqu'au bout tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà oublié ? Je suis mauvaise perdante... »

Ryuzaki serra le poing pour se retenir de plaquer les doigts sur une chevelure etforcer une petite effrontée à reprendre sa tâche au point précis où elle l'avait interrompu. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, non... Il lui ferait rendre des comptes, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne se l'imaginait...

« Je...m'en souviendrais, Yagami... et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu t'en souviennes aussi... »

« Hmm-hmmm.. je ne demande pas mieux... »

Les yeux de l'adolescente avaient pétillé quand elle lui avait murmuré cette réplique, tout en réajustant une mèche de cheveux humide derrière son oreille.

« Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu va me rejoindre dans cette baignoire ? Je peux te faire un peu de place sans aucun problème... »

« J'hésite à te prendre au mot... »

« Seulement au mot ? »

Deux sourires s'étaient accentués de concert.

« ...mais à tout prendre, je pense que je préférerais partager ton lit plutôt que ta baignoire... »

« Tu te décides enfin à répondre à mon invitation, ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt... »

Certes oui, mais ce n'était pas _trop tard_ , c'est tout ce qui comptait. Réplique que le détective s'était efforcé de conserver à son usage personnel, il valait mieux que le dénouement de cette nuit demeure à la périphérie le plus longtemps possible, pour l'une comme pour l'autre...

Après avoir changé de vêtements entre-temps, Ryuzaki était revenu auprès d'une baignoire pour aider son occupante à enjamber son rebords avant de l'emmitoufler au sein d'une longue serviette, frictionnant un corps dénudés sous la surface duveteuse d'un voile pudique...

Moment qui semblait parti pour se prolonger indéfiniment, il avait déjà croisé les bras sur le ventre de sa proie pour l'empêcher de s'écarter, cette dernière lui ayant tourné le dos pour lui permettre de nouer les deux extrémités d'une serviette contre sa clavicule...

« Est-ce que tu va de nouveau me prendre entre tes bras pour me transporter jusqu'à ce lit ? »

« Hmm, avant cela, il nous reste une toute dernière formalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait relâché sa captive, mais c'était pour mieux l'acculer progressivement contre le rebords d'un lavabo de taille démesurée, suffisamment démesurée pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir si nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête au juste ? »

La malice avait fait place à la méfiance dans les yeux d'une adolescente tandis qu'elle les plissait, tour en croisant les bras dans un réflexe défensif.

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente... Tu penses sincèrement que je vais me glisser sous les draps d'une criminelle sans lui avoir fait subir sa fouille corporelle ? »

« Tu...avais pris un peu d'avance là dessus, il me semble... »

« Si peu, Yagami, si peu...trop peu... »

Elle était déjà au pied du mur ou plutôt du lavabo dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à déployer pour la forcer à glisser son adorable fessier sur cette surface. Bien évidemment, elle avait tendu les bras pour le repousser en arrière, mais il avait déjà anticipé cette réaction, et préparé la parade appropriée, la dissimulant dans la poche arrière d'un jean. Au cours d'une lutte des plus brèves, il avait ramené les poignets de sa captive derrière son dos avant de verrouiller une paire de menottes par dessus dans un crissement sec.

« Ah...tu...Retire-moi ç...hmmff ?! »

Ce n'était pas sa main qu'il avait plaqué sur la bouche de sa prisonnière pour la réduire au silence mais ses lèvres, une attaque qu'elle n'avait certainement pas anticipé, au point de se retrouver prise de cours quand une langue s'entremêla à la sienne pour étouffer ses protestations sous un gémissement qui n'avait rien de plaintif...ou si peu...

Intrusion qui donna au détective le champs libre pour écarter les jambes d'une adolescente en plus des pans de la serviette qu'il avait enroulé autour de son corps, exposant l'intimité de son amante à sa convoitise...et à ce qu'elle faisait déjà saliver par avance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un baiser s'était achevé pour laisser la place à un autre, bien plus intime et encore plus déstabilisant que son prédécesseur, le métis avait du s'accroupir pour positionner ses lèvres face à celles qu'il caressa de sa langue, faisant remonter un cri aigu du bas ventre de sa captive jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il avait délaissé quelques instants plus tôt...

Les jambes d'une jeune femme se refermèrent sur la tête de son amant pour la maintenir fermement en place tandis qu'il continuait de la titiller, dévoilant progressivement le bouton de rose qui menaçait d'éclore sous les replis de chair qu'il écartait de la pointe d'un petit corps humide.

Enregistrant avec satisfaction les spasmes qui faisaient tressaillir par intermittence une adolescente, autant d'indices que le traitement ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'elle pouvait le prétendre tandis qu'elle dissimulait son ivresse derrière la façade d'une expression irritée, Ryuzaki commença à s'attarder le long d'un seuil, sans négliger pour autant le point sensible qui se gonflait inexorablement sous sa langue, au fur et à mesure qu'il emmagasinait l'excitation d'une jeune fille.

Parfait, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'y enfoncer, de fait il ne rencontra aucun obstacle sur sa route tandis qu'il s'efforça de repousser les parois de chair qui menaçaient d'engloutir le doigt qui tournoyait au sein de son amante, lui arrachant un cri supplémentaire, cri qui n'exprimait certainement pas la souffrance...

Malheureusement, pour elle comme pour lui, aussi méticuleuse que puisse être son inspection d'une cavité de chair, aucun corps étranger n'était dissimulé à l'intérieur pour justifier sa présence plus longtemps, si bien qu'il se retira sans un mot, quitte à devoir poser les mains sur les cuisses de sa prisonnière pour libérer ses propres tempes de la pression exercée par dessus.

« Uhhh...uh ?! D-dé...déjà ? M-mais... »

« Voyons, Yagami, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'irais jamais au delà du strict nécessaire... Tu n'avais effectivement rien à cacher, aucune raison pour moi d'insister plus longtemps... »

« T..tu... »

Elle avait dévoilé ses dents, même si c'était au cours d'un sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien, vraiment rien d'affectueux.

« Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de te retourner... Ah, suis-je bête, dans ces circonstances, cela te serait bien difficile sans mon aide... »

« H...hein ? »

Sans laisser le temps à sa captive de s'appesantir sur le sens de ses paroles sibyllines, il avait refermé les bras derrière son dos pour la faire basculer gentiment sur le sol, avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution et de comprimer sa poitrine sur la surface d'un lavabo pendant qu'il la forçait à se pencher en avant...

Bien évidemment, elle avait essayer de s'écarter en arrière, mais il l'avait gentiment maintenu à sa place en plaquant son corps contre son fessier, gardant les mains libres pour ouvrir un des tiroirs du meuble.

Light s'était sans doute interrogé sur son contenu, mais le claquement sec que fît résonner un détective après avoir enfilé un gant de plastique, il fût loin, très loin de tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde, en plus de constituer la plus limpide des réponses à ses interrogations éventuelles.

« Oh...Ah ! Ahhhh...rrête...ça... »

Protestations que la criminelle étouffa sous un coup de dents quand elle sentit qu'on écartait deux courbes de son corps l'une de l'autre pour mieux dévoiler le diaphragme de chair qu'elles dissimulaient en temps normal, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'index de son amant s'attarder au seuil de l'orifice pour le dilater avec une certaine délicatesse, sans atténuer pour autant la menace implicite d'une intrusion...

« Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas m'attarder autant que la dernière-fois... et je ferais tout mon possible pour que l'expérience te soit tout sauf douloureuse... Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette bouteille de lubrifiant, déjà... Ah, la voilà... »

Ce n'était définitivement plus de l'amusement qui se reflétait sur la surface du miroir qui surmontait un lavabo, même si l'émotion qui étirait les traits d'une adolescente n'avait pas encore franchi la ligne séparant l'angoisse de la terreur, elle s'en rapprochait inexorablement. En conséquence, le détective décida de retro-pédaler prudemment, sans relâcher pour autant le postérieur de sa captive...

« Hmm ? L'expérience a l'air de te déplaire. C'est pourtant toi qui me l'a suggéré en premier lieu... Mais je ne vais pas insister plus que ça... Enfin, si, je vais insister sur un point... Tu es en droit de dire _non_ , tu sais... Et rassures-toi, je ne vais pas m'amuser à prétendre qu'une femme pense très fort _oui_ quand elle exprime son refus... »

Il s'était progressivement dépouillé de son ton moqueur au fur et à mesure de ses murmures, franchissant la ligne séparant l'amusement de la sollicitude, laissant la cruauté derrière lui au cours du trajet.

« Lawrence... »

Le ton n'était ni suppliant, ni menaçant, il ne renvoyait pas l'écho de la moindre tendresse pour autant.

« Hmm ? »

« Je vais te confesser quelque chose... La seule virginité que je puisse être en mesure de t'offrir ce soir... elle est littéralement juste devant toi... »

Aveux qui écarquilla les yeux du détective avant que la surprise ne s'étouffe petit à petit sous les remords, à la plus grande satisfaction de celle qui s'était retourné partiellement dans sa direction.

« Oh, cela ne veux pas dire pour autant que l'accès t'est définitivement barré. Qui sait ? Si tu arrives à m' _attendrir_ suffisamment, dans les deux sens du terme, je peux me retrouver dans les bonnes dispositions pour tenter l'expérience... On ne vit qu'une fois après tout... ou plutôt...on ne meurt qu'une fois...et c'est pour si longtemps... »

Réalisation qui avait effacé le semblant de sourire qui avait commencé à écarter les lèvres de sa prisonnière quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'efforça néanmoins d'éjecter la cruelle vérité à la périphérie où elle aurait du rester cantonnée.

« ...néanmoins, à ce petit jeu, c'est toujours un prête pour un rendu, je te l'avais déjà signalé tout à l'heure du reste... alors tu ferais mieux de réfléchir quelques instants sur le parcours de ce doigt avec lequel tu semble si déterminé à explorer la toute dernière cachette qui me reste... parce que pour reprendre tes propres mots, je me souviendrais... _et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu t'en souvienne aussi_ , crois moi... »

Elle avait réussi à retrouver le sourire, même si ce sourire là n'annonçait rien de bon à sa cible, quoique...

« Em...je te promets d'y penser... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, _j'y penserais aussi_... »

Pour une raison ou un autre, le détective avait hésité avant de déverrouiller une paire de menottes, la prudence lui dictait de les maintenir à leur place jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, une curiosité qu'on pouvait qualifié de malsaine l'inviter à faire la sourde oreille à la voix de la raison.

Et que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons ou les mauvaises, Light se retrouva en position de frotter ses poignets en contemplant un métis d'un air songeur, savourant goulûment une angoisse qui lui apparaissait des plus délicieuse maintenant qu'elle changeait de camps pour s'immiscer dans celui d'en face... Angoisse qu'elle s'efforça d'enterrer sous le baiser qu'elle déposa sur la joue de son amant en glissant son bras sous le sien pour le guider en direction du seuil séparant une salle de bain d'une chambre à coucher.

 ** **-:-****

 _The Mother-of-Pearl  
Handcrafted by God  
You're the tower they built to reach the sky  
A White Falcon beauty  
My mark on your skin  
Follow me down the stairs when we die_

— **Tiamat,** _ **Caine**_

Ryuzaki avait promené son index sur sa lèvre inférieur, pesant silencieusement le pour et le contre d'une certaine proposition indécente avant que la voix d'une adolescente ne le tire de sa rêverie, cette adolescente qui avait fait glisser une serviette sur la moquette d'une chambre pour enfiler les deux pièces de lingerie qui avaient été disposé à son intention sur la surface d'un lit...

« J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois aucun vêtement à enfiler par dessus... »

Question implicite qu'elle avait marmonné en glissant les mains dans son dos pour verrouiller la boucle d'un soutien-gorge.

« Hmm, un oubli regrettable de ma part, en effet... »

Il n'avait fourni aucun effort pour donner un semblant de crédibilité à ses regrets comme à ses remords. Loin de s'en offusquer, elle semblait plutôt s'en amuser tout en croisant les bras.

« Tu va encore prétendre qu'il n'y a pas besoin de quoi que ce soit au delà du strict nécessaire, c'est ça? Je subodore plutôt que la perversité de mon geôlier a fini par outrepasser les bornes de son professionnalisme. C'est si excitant de forcer ta prisonnière à enfiler une tenue aussi provocatrice pour avoir le droit de conserver un semblant de pudeur ? Oui, _semblant_ est le mot approprié... Et ce rose, vraiment...Enfin, je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ce petit cadeau, après tout, ce n'est certainement pas dans ma garde-robe que tu aurais pu dénicher ça... Néanmoins, je soupçonne que c'était plutôt à ton petit plaisir personnel que tu songeais lorsque tu t'es mis en tête de me l'offrir... »

Ryuzaki conserva le silence, mais ses aveux se déchiffraient à son seul regard, particulièrement à la manière dont ce même regard s'attardait un peu trop sur le lisérés complexe de la dentelle qui recouvraient l'armature qui soulignait certaines courbes, quitte à les accentuer légèrement, des dentelles dont la finesse se dissolvait quasiment dans la transparence quand elles ornaient une culotte, à l'exception de la zone délimitée par l'intimité qu'elle recouvrait tout juste...

« Si tu insistes, je peux te les retirer tout de suite... je n'avais pas envisagé que tu les conserves bien longtemps, après tout... »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le préciser. »

« Pour ma part, je ne comprends guère pourquoi tu souhaites y ajouter quoi que ce soit... mais à la réflexion, tu n'as pas tort... il te manque quelque chose si je prends la peine de m'interroger sur la question... »

Question dont la réponse était concrétisée par le cercle d'acier qu'un détective faisait tournoyer autour de son doigt, celui d'une paire de menottes.

« Hmm... A ce stade, je ne pense pas qu'une chaîne soit encore nécessaire pour nous souder l'un à l'autre...»

« Je ne peux pas le nier...raison pour laquelle je t'en réservais l'usage exclusif... Allons, il me faut prendre un minimum de précautions avant de me glisser sous les mêmes draps qu'une criminelle qui a certainement fantasmé par avance sur mon décès...»

« Une précaution inutile si tu prends la peine d'y réfléchir... Après tout, si j'avais eu les moyens et la volonté de me débarrasser de toi, nous n'en serions pas là... Mais à quoi bon protester ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la prudence ni l'utilité qui te pousse à m'entraver les poignets...»

Elle avait tapoté ses propres coudes du bout des doigts en complétant ses observations par un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Oh, ne va pas prétendre que l'idée te déplaît tant que ça... Tes protestations m'ont l'air de demeurer toute symboliques...»

« Hehe, en effet. Pour ma défense, il n'est pas étonnant que je finisse par m'habituer à demeurer enchaînée... au point d'en devenir nostalgique quand mes poignets se retrouvent orphelins...»

Des mots qu'elle avait murmuré en soudant ces même poignets l'un à l'autre tout en tendant les bras dans sa direction, une scène qui n'était pas sans évoquer leur toute première rencontre en tête à tête. Un frisson avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale de sa prisonnière quand elle sentit à nouveau le contact glacial des entraves métalliques sur sa chair, un frisson de plaisir au vu de la manière dont ses lèvres s'était entrouvertes un court instant.

Elle avait fait mine d'effectuer un semblant de retraite stratégique pour se mettre hors de portée du détective qui l'avait réduite à sa merci, basculant en arrière pour laisser son fessier atterrir sur la surface d'un matelas avant de rétracter ses jambes pour reculer en direction des oreillers entassés deux mètres plus loin, contre le dossier du lit.

Qu'il s'agisse de la manière dont elle avait replié ses jambes ou de celle dont elle avait levé les bras au dessus de sa tête pour exhiber la chaîne qui les unissait,il n'était pas difficile de déchiffrer son attitude, loin de chercher à le maintenir à distance, sa prisonnière l'invitait au contraire à venir la rejoindre sans plus attendre. Requête implicite qui fût accordée dès l'instant où elle l'avait formulé sans prononcer un seul mot.

Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, les siennes en avaient fait de même, deux langues s'étaient entremêlés l'une à l'autre dans un ballet lancinant. Elle demeurait assise, les jambes écartées pour laisser le passage à son amant, il demeurait sur ses genoux sans donner l'impression de vouloir se soumettre à ses caprices pour autant...

Si leurs doigts s'étaient entrecroisés les uns aux autres, soudant leurs paumes respectives l'une contre l'autre, ce contact se rompit avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de ce baiser, elle s'était libéré de son emprise pour le dépouiller de son sweat shirt. Il n'avait pas protesté, bien au contraire, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'octroyer trop de liberté à sa captive, raison pour laquelle il s'empara d'une chaîne pour la forcer à maintenir les bras au dessus de sa tête, tout en abolissant la distance qui demeurait entre leurs lèvres...comme entre leurs corps...

Il n'y avait rien entre eux...en tout cas, plus grand chose... Un soutien-gorge, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore s'interposer entre sa peau et la sienne... Barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas abolir d'une seule main de par son manque d'expérience en la matière, raison pour laquelle il se décida à relâcher sa criminelle, offrant à cette dernière l'opportunité de faire tourner les tables, en faisant pivoter son propre corps sur la surface d'un matelas après avoir enlacé son amant, mouvement qui lui avait permis d'inverser leurs positions respectives. Ce n'était plus le détective qui surplombait la criminelle en s'appuyant à quatre pattes sur les draps qu'ils partageaient...

Ryuzaki n'était pas disposé pour autant à se laisser chevaucher par son amante, en tout cas pour l'instant, aussi s'efforça-t-il de la faire basculer sur le côté... Une réussite complète, il était parvenu à ses fins mais elle l'avait figé au moment où il s'apprêtait à la regarder de haut plutôt que de continuer à le faire les yeux dans les yeux...une main avait agrippé le jeans du détective, ou plutôt la bosse qui se formait par dessous, bosse qu'elle malaxa soigneusement au plus grand dam mais aussi au plus grand plaisir de sa proie.

Les doigts du métis avaient bien essayé d'entrer dans la danse à leur tour, en effleurant la surface soyeuse d'une culotte, mais elle les avait écarté d'une tape sur le dos de sa main.

« Shhh, laisses-toi faire... d'ici quelques instants, c'est autre chose que mes doigts que tu pourras sentir sur ton corps, Lawrence... »

Promesse qu'elle avait illustré en humectant ses lèvres, achevant de faire perdre ses moyens à son amant.

Agrippant la couette repliée un peu plus loin, l'adolescente se glissa par dessous pour s'abriter du regard de son captif, un captif qu'elle libéra de sa ceinture comme de ce jeans qui commençait à se transformer en camisole de force pour une partie de son anatomie... Ryuzaki avait bien tenté de lever le bras en direction de la montagne duveteuse qui recouvrait ses jambes, mais c'était pour mieux le retracer en arrière l'instant suivant, elle venait de soulever l'élastique d'un caleçon, caressant de son souffle ce qui se dissimulait...

Seulement de son souffle, et c'était déjà suffisant pour le faire frissonner... par la suite, c'était le bout de ses doigts qu'il avait senti glisser de la base de son membre jusqu'à son sommet, une caresse délicate, aussi légère que le tourbillon d'air qui fusait entre ses lèvres... Mais il ne s'écoula guère plus de quelques instants avant que la douceur ne se retrouve bousculée ou plutôt écrasée par l'avidité avec laquelle elle avait empoigné son prisonnier... Elle allait et venait, allait et venait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, si elle continuait comme ça il ne pourrait pas survivre au delà d'une seule minute... Mouvement qui s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il s'était déclenché...

Ryuzaki écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, ce n'était définitivement plus ses doigts qu'il pouvait sentir au contact de sa chair. Un baiser, un simple baiser, prélude à une série, avant qu'elle ne se décida à tirer une couette en arrière, dévoilant son visage à son amant comme la langue qu'elle dardait dans sa direction dans une grimace enfantine... Enfantine mais qui n'avait définitivement rien de candide... Cette langue qui le lapait, le titillait, ses lèvres qui l'enveloppaient petit à petit, doucement, fermement, avant d'accentuer la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur le gland qu'elles emprisonnaient, ce bruit de succion quand elle faisait mine de l'engloutir, cette salive qui s'écoulait le long de sa hampe, la chaleur et l'humidité de cette bouche qui lui paraissait si petite en comparaison de son contenu, minuscule et pourtant démesurée, cette bouche qui l'avalait petit à petit, goulûment, rétractant sa conscience dans une colonne de chair et de sang au cours d'un mouvement de balancier...

Assez... _Assez !_ Cette petite peste allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, _infiniment_ trop vite, il ne pourrait pas la suivre bien longtemps, il se demandait déjà comment il avait pu tenir jusque là... Il n'avait pas attendu sa rencontre avec cette adolescente pour s'initier de lui même aux plaisirs de la chair, mais s'il comparait ses petites expérimentations en solitaires avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre... Absurde, comment comparer une allumette dont le souffre s'enflammait à l'intensité d'une nova qui menaçait d'engloutir un système solaire entier au sein de son brasier... Brûlante, brûlant, il brûlait mais ne se consumait pas, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

Elle... Elle était... Elle allait... Cette sale gamine... dont le sourire s'accentuait progressivement avec l'intensité de ses tourments, ce sourire qui combinait l'effronterie d'une fillette avec le cynisme glacial d'une adulte... Deux extrêmes qui se rejoignaient, se superposaient l'un à l'autre, surmonté par une couette dont la surface s'était soulevé, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin, un deuxième va et vient se superposait à celui qu'elle lui faisait subir, soulevant par intermittence les courbes qui bombaient un duvet pour former une bosse par dessous... Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'elle... elle... Une minute... Non, une seconde, juste une seconde, où étaient passé ses mains...

Une simple seconde, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'un sourire change de côté.

« Ya...ga...mi...est-ce que tu...pourrais...me montrer...tes mains...s'il te plaît.. ? »

Elle avait tressailli. Signe qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Et s'il ne me plaisait pas, justement ? »

Défi qu'elle lui avait marmonné tout en gardant son sexe entre ses lèvres. Un dilemme des plus délicat se posait. Fallait-il fermer les yeux, au sens propre comme au figuré ? Tentant... si tentant... mais une partie de sa fierté avait été épargné par le bûcher où elle l'avait fait rôtir à petit feu... Suffisamment pour le pousser à se redresser sur ses coudes avant d'écarter une couette pour dévoiler le corps qui s'était trémoussés par dessous...

Une contre attaque aussi soudaine inattendue, elle l'avait sous-estimé, et en conséquence, n'avait pas pris le temps d'extirper les doigts qu'elle avait glissé sous l'élastique de sa culotte, une culotte qui avait définitivement commencé à devenir translucide...

« Tsss... j'avais vu juste... »

« Hmmf.. Où est le problème au juste ? Tu pensais que je me contenterais de regarder ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente. Nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet, toi et moi. Est-ce que tu as oublié ta position ? Tu restes ma prisonnière, et en conséquence... même pour une chose aussi insignifiante, il faut me demander mon _assistance_... ou à tout le moins la _permission_... »

Light plissa ses sourcils dans une expression de rage tout en faisant mine de dédaigner la sucrerie dont elle semblait s'être entichée quelques secondes plus tôt. Malheureusement pour la petite Lysistrata, sa menace implicite de grève ne semblait pas émouvoir un détective plus que ça...

« Navré, mais il va falloir prendre quelques sanctions... »

Une épée de Damoclès qui semblait susciter la curiosité d'une adolescente plus que son angoisse. La manière dont un détective faisait danser une certaine clé entre ses doigts accroissait sa confusion. Clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure d'un cercle métallique avant de la faire tournoyer dans un déclic pour libérer le poignet qu'il emprisonnait.

« Des...sanctions ? »

« Oh, trois fois rien, rassures-toi... Je vais juste...te dépouiller du peu de privilèges que je m'étais décidé à t'accorder... à commencer par ses sous-vêtement que tu estimais trop révélateur à ton goût... Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir obligeance de les retirer ? Ne te fie pas à la forme, ça n'a rien d'une requète... »

Après quelques secondes de flottement, la criminelle se décida à rendre son sourire au détective. Glissant derrière son dos les mains qu'il avait partiellement libéré de leurs entraves, elle dénoua la boucle d'un soutien-gorge avant de faire glisser ses bretelles sur ses épaules, l'une après l'autre, tout en maintenant la pièce de lingerie en place en y plaquant son avant-bras.

Suite à l'opération elle s'allongea sur le matelas avant de pincer les bretelles du sous-vêtement entre ses doigts pour en tester l'élasticité, étirant l'enchevêtrement de dentelles jusqu'à la limite du point de rupture, chaque centimètres qu'elle confisquait à la largeur se retrouvant instantanément transféré sur la longueur, réduisant progressivement la surface qui lui recouvrait la poitrine, cette surface qui se rétracta progressivement pour former une simple ligne, tout juste suffisante pour dissimuler les deux protubérances qu'elle frottait contre le tissus... Un va-et-vient des plus captivants que le détective se décida à tolérer quelques secondes...avant de se décider à confisquer les derniers lambeaux de pudeur qui restaient à sa captive...

Elle avait bien fait mine de se battre pour conserver la possession de ce sous-vêtement, mais il était évident à l'un comme à l'autre que la bataille était fictive, un ersatz de duel entre deux gamins, quand bien même la victoire qui l'acheva était des plus réelle aux yeux d'un des deux belligérants.

Une deuxième ligne fût étirée entre les doigts d'une adolescente, celle de l'élastique qui maintenait une culotte autour de sa taille, un élastique qu'elle abaissa petit à petit, prenant un malin plaisir à savourer l'excitation du détective au fur et à mesure qu'une toison se dévoilait par dessus un voile de dentelle... Jusqu'à ce que la main du métis se décida finalement à agripper l'élastique en question pour le faire glisser le long des jambes de sa prisonnière, achevant de la dénuder complètement.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aie retiré grand chose, Lawrence... »

« Oh, mais tu devrais l'avoir compris avec le temps, les petites choses prennent toute leurs valeurs quand on les place hors de votre portée... Tout juste hors de votre portée... Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu referme à nouveau cette menotte sur ton autre poignet... Hmmm, non, non, pas de cette façons... il faudrait mettre les mains derrière ton dos avant de les refermer... Juste pour te prémunir de la tentation de te passer de mon assistance comme de ma permission à l'avenir... »

Elle avait haussé les sourcils, mais s'était néanmoins décidé à obtempérer, poussant le beau jeu jusqu'à le faire avec le sourire.

« Et maintenant ? Si tu penses que nous allons reprendre les choses au point exact où nous les avions laissé, tu risques de déchanter... Après tout je suis aussi en droit de t'imposer des sanctions, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hmm-hmm, c'est de bonne guerre... Et si je suis mauvais perdant, je suis aussi beau joueur, je ne t'arracherais absolument rien sans ton consentement... Hmmm... Oui... Au final, je crois que c'est même la seule chose que je ne suis pas en état de retirer, le seul droit que je ne peux pas révoquer, celui de me dire _non_... »

« Oh, il y a une manière fort simple de le faire, tu sais... Tu y a eu recours tout à l'heure... Bien évidemment, le revers de la médaille, c'est que tu ne pourrais pas me glisser grand chose entre les lèvres dans ces conditions, hehe... »

Le détective secoua la tête en accentuant son sourire.

« Cela va de soit... Mais rassure-toi, je ne tricherais plus à partir de maintenant... En contrepartie... Il n'y a plus qu'un seul mot en tout et pour tout que tu es autorisé à prononcer... _Non_... Tout les autres que tu pourrais m'offrir seront interprétés comme une variation de ce mot. Bien sûr, je ne manquerais pas d'obtempérer... et pour ne pas prendre le risque de t'imposer quoi que ce soit par la suite, eh bien... je ferais la sourde oreille si tu fais mine de te rétracter pour le remplacer par un _oui_... ou même un simple _s'il te plaît_... Nous nous arrêterons là, et je te laisserais passer le reste de la nuit en paix, sans chercher à t'importuner d'une quelconque manière... Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me déciderais à te retirer ces menottes, donc n'espère pas trouver la moindre compensation par tes propres moyens... »

Son visage s'était allongé au fur et à mesure que la réalisation y faisait son aurore. _Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ?_ Une question qui commença à se hisser sur les lèvres de l'adolescente avant qu'un index ne les effleure pour la faire refluer juste à temps.

« Attention, cette petite restriction est _déjà_ en place. Tu peux _tout refuser_ , ou _tout accepter,_ mais je ne le laisserais pas le moindre espace de liberté entre les deux. Hmm, tu penses que c'est du bluff ? Je ne me risquerais pas à miser là dessus, si j'étais à ta place... Hehe.. et bien sûr, tout le piquant du jeu est de voir jusqu'où je peux...jusqu'où _nous_ pouvons aller avant que tu te décides à capituler... Est-ce que tu es prête ?»

Pour toute réponse, elle pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents dans une expression boudeuse. Bien, elle prenait son défi au sérieux. Il aurait été des plus décevant qu'elle succombe ou fasse mine de succomber à un piège aussi grossier.

Et maintenant ? Que faire de cette criminelle qui avait déployé tout ses atouts pour se retrouver finalement à sa merci sans avoir la moindre chance que la réciproque s'opère ? Ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, bien sûr, tester soigneusement l'étendue exacte de ses limites pour mieux passer à travers... Mais par où commencer ? Une réponse qu'il scruta sur le corps de sa victime, commençant par ses pieds... Hmm, une option intéressante, il suffisait de voir la manière dont elle les rétractait en arrière par réflexe dès l'instant où il faisait mine de les titiller...

Ce qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière les genoux qu'elle avait relevé devant ses yeux ? Voyons, il fallait garder le meilleur pour la fin...

Ah, il y avait ce fessier qui avait excité sa curiosité tout à l'heure... Certes, elle ne manquerait pas de rééquilibrer les comptes à la moindre occasion, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle... Néanmoins...plus tard... un peu plus tard... Après tout, il y avait cette poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler derrière ses bras maintenant qu'il les avait enchaîné dans son dos...

Oui, sa décision était prise... Il se contenta de glisser le bout des doigts sur le buste de son amante... au tout début...s'attardant plus particulièrement sur le tracé de la ligne où prenait naissance ses seins, ligne qu'il souligna soigneusement, avant de succomber à la tentation de laisser deux mains avides remodeler des formes qu'il jugeait absolument parfaites, testant la fermeté comme l'élasticité des deux masses de chair qu'il malaxait entre ses doigts... Le corps qu'il maintenait sous le sien n'avait pas manqué de frémir suite au traitement qu'il lui infligeait, mais aucun gémissement n'avait fait onduler la gorge de sa captive...

Ryuzaki était loin de s'en offusquer, bien au contraire, il souhaitait prendre tout son temps... le temps d'examiner l'étendue des limites des deux protubérances de chair qui se dressaient aus sommets de cette poitrine, leurs limites dans l'espace, qu'il souligna non pas du bout des doigts mais du bout des lèvres, mais surtout les limites de leur sensibilité, limites qu'il testa de la pointe de la langue avant d'emprisonner le monticule rose entre ses lèvres pour le pincer avec une fermeté croissante...

Ohhh, la réaction était beaucoup plus intéressante... Elle l'aurait éjecté de ce lit d'un coup de pied s'il ne l'avait pas enfourché... Pour autant, le _non_ qui lui brûlait les lèvres était resté fermement emprisonné dernière, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un refus qu'elle venait d'étouffer à l'instant ? Peu importe...

Titillant le corps de sa victime de la pointe de sa langue, quand il n'allait pas jusqu'à l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres dans un bruit de succion, le détective prit un malin plaisir à faire circuler la sensibilité de sa captive entre le plaisir et la douleur dans un ballet effréné, alternant d'un pôle à l'autre, alternant d'un tétons à l'autre, quand il ne s'occupait pas des deux en même temps, emprisonnant le premier entre ses doigts tout en léchant consciencieusement le second.

Que le traitement lui plaise ou lui déplaise, une chose était certaine, il était loin, _très loin_ , de la laisser indifférente... Raison pour laquelle il lui fallait de très longue minute pour s'en lasser de son côté...

Hehe, grisant, excitant, mais il lui fallait plus, un peu plus, beaucoup plus, toujours plus, et il savait déjà quelle portion du corps de son amante lui donnerait satisfaction sur ce point...

S'éloignant de son buste, il redescendit le long de son ventre, ponctuant son parcours par une série de baiser... des baisers qui commencèrent à faire naître un accès de panique dans les yeux d'une adolescente au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur terminus, cette petite sphère de chair rose qui constituait le faisceau d'une infinité de nerfs qui ne demandait qu'à s'électriser au contact de sa langue... d'autant plus qu'il s'aventurait en terrain connu, cette fois, il avait eu l'occasion de goûter à ce fruit défendu tout à l'heure...

« Un prêté pour un rendu, Light... et je ne suis pas pingre, je compte te verser les intérêts avec le principal... »

Une chaîne avait tendu ses maillons dans un cliquetis quand il avait entrepris de joindre le geste à la parole. Aussi intenses qu'il soient, les tourments qu'il avait fait subir au sommets de ses seins pâlissait en comparaison de ce qu'il infligeait à la plus délicieuse des sucreries... Une sucrerie qui prenait tout son temps pour fondre sous sa langue... ou plutôt, il prenait tout son temps pour la faire fondre avec sa propriétaire, enflammant progressivement ce petit bois qui pouvait faire crépiter les flammes d'un orgasme d'une seconde à l'autre, quelques étincelles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de cambrer le corps de sa prisonnière en arrière tandis qu'elle appuyait ses pieds sur un matelas en écartant un peu plus les jambes... Elle haletait, elle gémissait, elle menaçait d'étouffer, si elle avait des protestations à formuler, elle les écrasait entre ses dents avec ses lèvres, menaçant de les mordre jusqu'au sang. Et le doigt, non _les doigts_ qui avaient commencé à s'immiscer au sein d'une fente humide, ils n'allaient vraiment, _vraiment pas_ arranger sa situation...

Hmmm, le point de rupture, _son_ point de rupture, il était proche, _si proche_ , il le sentait palpiter sous sa langue... Est-ce qu'il était temps de reculer ou bien au contraire.. ?

« _K-kyaaaaa !_ »

Un simple cri, aussi intense soit-il, elle était resté au rebords de la falaise sans basculer dans le précipice à pied joint... Il avait pris des risques, mordiller sa prisonnière, même avec toute la légèreté du monde, c'était le chemin le plus court vers sa victoire...mais aussi la défaite de celle qu'il voulait maintenir sous son emprise, quelques minutes de plus... de délicieuses minutes qu'il s'efforcerait de rendre interminables...

Néanmoins, il faudrait d'abord s'extirper de l'impasse où l'avait entraîné ses tâtonnements. Dans quelle direction les pousser à présent ? La poitrine comme l'entrejambe de sa criminelle étaient devenu des zones bien trop dangereuses pour qu'il s'y attarde plus longtemps. S'il continuait de les tourmenter, ce n'était pas un _non_ retentissant qu'il risquait d'entendre mais bien plutôt l'extrême opposé... Oui... Une défaite dont l'amertume serait compensé par la jouissance qu'elle y aurait récolté au passage, l'optimum au delà duquel elle ne pourrait ou ne voudrait rien lui réclamer de plus... Et face à cette illumination, le plomb d'un échec se métamorphoserait pour devenir l'or de la plus écrasante des victoires... d'autant plus que ce serait au tour de cette petite peste de le prendre au mot par la suite, élevant la barrière d'un _non_ à chacune de ses demandes pour le reste de la nuit, avortant par avance tout espoir d'obtenir un semblant de réciprocité...

Des questions sur lesquels un métis médita tout en remuant le bout de ses doigts sur la plante des pieds d'une adolescente après avoir coincé ses chevilles sous son bras. Sensible, si sensible, à voir la manière dont elle se déhanchait pour s'extirper de son emprise, il commençait même à se demander si elle n'était pas capable de lui arracher un orgasme de cette manière...

Bien, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule manière possible de continuer à aller de l'avant sans atteindre le point de non retour pour autant...

A l'étonnement comme à la plus grande horreur de sa suppliciée, il l'avait relâché avant de se lever de ce lit.

« L-Laaa...www... »

Un mot ou plutôt un nom qu'elle avait ravalé brusquement de peur qu'il soit interprété comme un _non_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais revenir très vite... »

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, de fait, l'aller-retour entre une chambre et une salle de bain ne lui avait pris qu'une seule minute, le temps de remettre la main sur un gant en plastique et un tube, deux accessoires qui ne manquèrent pas d'écarquiller les yeux de sa future victime.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon, tu sais... il suffit de me dire... _non_... »

Elle hésitait à le prendre au mot, une hésitation qui se prolongea suffisamment pour qu'il puisse la retourner sur le ventre. Hésitation qui menaça de se fracturer lorsqu'elle sentir le contact glacial et visqueux du liquide dont il avait enduit son index avant de l'appuyer délicatement sur les rebords de l'orifice qu'il s'apprêtait à explorer.

Sa prisonnière avait gémit de plus belle à chacun de ses coup de sondes, mais le mot de trop continuait de se maintenir en travers de sa gorge. Aucune raison de se retenir plus longtemps. L'inquiétude s'entremêla à l'émerveillement dans les yeux du détective tandis qu'il contemplait la manière dont les paupières de son amante se comprimaient, au fur et à mesure qu'un diaphragme se dilatait autour de son doigt. Des dilatations qui s'accentuèrent durant le va et vient au cours duquel il faisait tournoyer son index sur lui même.

Merveilleux... Il ne l'avait pas sous-estimé... Bien au contraire... Néanmoins, il préférait prendre ses précautions, à ce stade, il était difficile de savoir de quel côté de la ligne séparant la douleur du plaisir se dandinait le corps de sa captive, ses gémissements étouffés pointant simultanément dans les deux directions, tel l'aiguille d'une boussole qui avait définitivement perdu le nord...

La poussant à pivoter sur elle-même, pour s'allonger sur le côté, il commença à glisser les doigts de son autre main au sein d'une fente humide, alternant entre deux va-et-vient complémentaires qu'il rapprochait progressivement de la synchronisation... S'il continuait de repousser les limites, est ce qu'il pourrait sentir son propre doigt remuer de l'autre côté d'une paroi de chair dissimulée à l'abri des regards ?

« Gnn...nnn...uhh...nnnnn...neeee...t-t-t-...ah...ahhhh...arr...arrête...p-pas...sssss...urtout...paaaaaaas !»

Emportée par ce maelstrom de sensations fortes qui avait eu la violence comme l'intensité d'un ouragan, sa prisonnière avait relâché ses défenses l'espace de quelques secondes...Quelques secondes de trop... Réalisation a posteriori qui lui fît écarquiller les yeux dans une expression horrifiée.

« N-n-non... enfin...o-oui...nn...ne t'arrête... pas...s'il te...plaît...s'il...te plaît... »

Il avait secoué la tête dans un sourire attristé, tout en retirant un gant d'un geste sec pour l'envoyer au fond d'une corbeille. Elle n'était définitivement pas la seule qui aurait souhaité prolonger ce moment quelques secondes de plus, une piètre consolation, il s'en doutait.

Sa criminelle entrouvrit des lèvres tremblantes pour le supplier à nouveau avant de les entrouvrir dans un o de surprise quand elle réalisa que son amant était en train de se dépouiller de son pantalon, pour mieux s'engouffrer en son sein au cours d'un assaut qui lui coupa le souffle, la poussant à agripper les draps du lit entre ses doigts.

Aussi brusque que puisse être cette intrusion qu'elle avait appelé de ses vœux, l'ombre qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle n'était pas celle de la douleur. De par la longueur de leurs préliminaires, le détective n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'immiscer dans l'intimité de sa compagne, la lame d'un couteau aurait éprouvé moins de difficulté à s'enfoncer au sein d'une motte de beurre après qu'elle ait passé plusieurs heures à se ramollir sous un soleil de plomb.

Il s'enfonçait, non il sentait aspiré, oui, elle l'aspirait au sein de ce corps qui menaçait de l'emprisonner pour de bon, peu importe ses efforts pour se dégager de son emprise. Est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de quelque chose de similaire...Ah...Ah ! Oui...La manière dont l'âme du croyant se dissolvait, non _s'enterrait vivante_ au sein du sépulcre formé par l'océan de sa divinité...

Une expérience ou une analogie qui demeurait des plus incompréhensible pour un athée convaincu, a fortiori quand la seule divinité dont il avait croisé la route s'était dissimulée derrière le visage d'une tueuse en série...mais à présent... A présent, il ne la comprenait plus, il la _vivait_...La seule ombre qui demeurait à ce tableau des plus idylliques, entachant légèrement l'extase qui commençait à lui entrouvrir, non, à _leur_ entrouvrir ses portes, c'était les rictus de douleur qui crispaient le visage positionné face au sien... Compréhensibles au vu de la position de ses poignets. Il ne se voyait pas pour autant s'interrompre une seule seconde, et il lui en faudrait plusieurs pour déverrouiller cette chaîne... Tant pis, dans ce cas...

Agrippant la taille de son amante, il s'efforça de se retourner sur le dos d'un seul coup, l'entraînant dans son mouvement pour la positionner au dessus de lui. Tentative qui se retrouva couronnée de succès... Joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il appliqua ses mains contre sa poitrine, pour la soutenir mais aussi pour en apprécier une toute dernière fois la texture.

Elle le surplombait, elle le captivait, elle l'avait capturé en son sein, elle le subjuguait, elle le dominait, elle l'aspirait goulûment au cours de ce va et vient dont la violence s'accroissait de seconde en seconde, tout comme le plaisir qu'elle lui arrachait au fur et à mesure des mouvement de son bassin, plus loin, toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus haut, elle allait...elle allait gagner... elle gagnait... elle avait gagné... d'une courte longueur... elle l'avait précédé de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arrivée de ce marathon avant qu'il ne la rejoigne quelques secondes plus tard... une victoire écrasante pour elle comme pour lui, et bien plus savoureuse que tout les succès que le détective avait rencontré sur sa route au cours de sa vie...

Cette lueur qui avait transpercé un brouillard d'ivresse lorsqu'elle avait atteint le sommet d'une agonie qui s'enchevêtrait à l'extase... Le détective avait déjà eu l'occasion de contempler le soleil en face. Au cours de ses face à face avec une adolescente, il avait pu se faire une vague idée de la vision qui se serait déployé à ses yeux si l'astre s'était décidé à darder sa haine dans sa direction en plus de ses rayons, mais à présent, ce n'était définitivement pas de la haine qui avait irradié de cette divinité pour l'auréoler...

Un mot lui avait échappé en même temps qu'un jet de liquide brûlant... Ce n'était pas le prénom d'une adolescente... ni le surnom d'une meurtrière de masse...mais c'était quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait beaucoup...Ironie qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la fille d'un commissaire.

« God ? Il...t'en...a fallu du...temps...pour réaliser...que tu faisais face... à une déesse...mais ce n'est pas grave...Eh hehe...je te pardonnes, Lawrence... je te pardonnerais absolument tout...juste pour ce moment...je pourrais...tout te pardonner...Oui...tout... »

 ** **-:-****

 _Your soul is in heaven  
Your body in hell  
It doesn't matter much to me  
In the night of the unborn  
Sound or obscene  
Only bonds between you and me _

— **Tiamat,** _ **Caine**_

 _ _...too...ryanse.__

Ce n'était définitivement plus une divinité qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en murmurant les dernières syllabes d'une comptine... Non, elle était bien humaine, cette adolescente... trop humaine... _si humaine_... Raison pour laquelle il avait fermé les yeux en pressant la détente d'une arme à feu, laissant une balle fictive transpercer le cœur de son amante, quitte à ce qu'elle fracasse simultanément les souvenirs qu'elle avait fait miroiter dans son regard pour le convaincre de l'épargner au tout dernier moment. Des souvenirs qui se dispersèrent suite à une détonation, telle une nuée d'oiseau s'enfuyant à tire d'aile pour se mettre à l'abri du prochain coup de fusil d'un chasseur...

Ryuzaki porta la main à son propre cœur en reprenant péniblement son souffle, au cours d'une apnée qui n'était pas sans lui évoquer celle qui s'était succédé à la frénésie qui s'était déroulé, quelques heures plus tôt, sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagé l'espace d'une nuit...

Une balle à blanc. Ce n'était qu'une stupide balle à blanc, et pourtant la force du recul avait été suffisante pour le projeter en arrière, le faisant atterrir sur son séant.

L'impact n'était-il pas supposé être moindre qu'avec une balle réelle ? Question qu'il murmura à un inspecteur de police en se retournant dans sa direction... question qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand il contempla l'effroi qui faisait progressivement son aurore sur le visage d'un inspecteur... à croire qu'il faisait face à un fantôme, ou à tout le moins, un cadavre...

Qu'est-ce que.. ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. _Ce n'était définitivement pas possible !_ Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule balle réelle en tout et pour tout, et il l'avait tiré sur le sol. Toutes les autres étaient à blanc, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables pour s'en assurer...

Oui, une balle à blanc...Cela ne pouvait être qu'une balle de blanc... Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang pour maculer la blancheur d'un uniforme suite à la détonation... et pourtant, à contempler la manière dont la condamnée avait incliné la tête en avant, son corps maintenu au dossier de la chaise par une sangle, lui présentant une cascade de cheveux auburn en lieu et place d'un visage, vision qui se superposa un court instant à la silhouette de certains spectres qui hantaient le folklore japonais, arrachant un frisson au métis, on aurait pu s'imaginer que l'impact avait été bien réelle...

Bien plus réelle qu'il ne se l'était imaginé s'il en jugeait à la réalisation horrifiée qui s'était déployé sur le visage d'une sœur quand elle avait secoué timidement l'épaule de son aînée pour mettre fin à sa torpeur...

« L...Light...v-vous...vous...vous l'avez...vous l'avez...l'avez...vous l'avez... »

Ryuzaki écarquilla les yeux à son tour, dans une expression qui n'était pas sans évoquer la terreur qui avait irradié de son visage quand le second Kira avait mentionné l'existence des Shinegamis.

Non, non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait s'agir d'une erreur, d'une habile mise en scène qui surpassait la sienne, d'un tout dernier coup de bluff de la part d'une meurtrière, d'un cauchemar dont il allait... dont ils allaient tous s'éveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas pu... n'avait pas pu...la...la...

Mais le hurlement hystérique d'une adolescente fracassa ses dernière illusions.

« ... _vous l'avez tué !_ »


	44. Soichiro Yagami I

**Épilogue**

 **Soichiro Yagami I**

 _There are lines that can't be crossed  
There are things you shouldn't do  
For you pay too high a cost  
And you lose a piece of you_

 _You don't justify the means_  
 _In the service of an end_  
 _Smashing laws to smithereens_  
 _'Til there aren't any_  
 _Rules left to break or mend_

 _Set a thief to catch a thief_  
 _Trap a liar with a lie_  
 _But don't traffic in this grief_  
 _In the name of eye for eye_

 _Nothing wrong can turn out right_  
 _By saying wrong's all right to do_  
 _Men of principle must fight_  
 _So the truth that's in_  
 _the man that you are stays true_

 _You don't kill someone_  
 _As a substitute_  
 _You don't load a gun,_  
 _Close your eyes, and shoot_

 _You don't kill a man_  
 _Just to buy a clue_  
 _This is not a plan_  
 _Lawmen can pursue_

—Soichiro Yagami, ****Death Note English Musical :**** ** _ **There Are Lines**_**

Alors qu'il levait les yeux en direction de l'adolescente assise à son chevet, cette adolescente qui comprimait les doigts de son père au sein d'une main fébrile, le lien de parenté unissant un policier à sa fille adopta la forme recourbé d'un sourire, le même sourire qu'ils s'adressaient mutuellement, ce sourire que l'une avait hérité de l'autre et qu'elle s'efforçait de restituer à celui qui lui avait donné le jour, sans parvenir pour autant à dissimuler la tristesse qui obscurcissait son regard.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où je suis censée te réprimander... enfin, vous réprimander tout les deux... le père aussi bien que le détective qui l'a entraîné jusqu'à ce lit d'hôpital... »

Soichiro dissimula sa gène derrière son autre main, prétextant un toussotement, Ryuzaki de son côté s'était contenté de contempler ses propres orteils alors qu'ils se contorsionnaient au bout de ses pieds.

« Tu peux me réserver ton indignation, va... Que ce détective m'accorde une place à ses côtés ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire... à cette affaire...»

« Cette affaire qui t'arrache le sommeil, te fait perdre l'appétit, et qui semble plus importante à tes yeux que ta propre santé...si ce n'est ta propre vie... »

Des remarques que l'étudiante avait souligné du regard, en s'attardant sur les cernes qui creusaient leurs sillons sous les yeux d'un père avant de se concentrer sur la manière dont ses joues se rétractaient progressivement, comme aspirés de l'intérieur, faisant ressortir un peu plus les rides que les années avaient laissé comme trace de leur passage sur le visage d'un policier qui commençait à accuser son âge, dans les deux sens du terme.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner tort... Mais là encore, cela ne change pas grand chose, Light... Ce n'est pas seulement la négligence qui m'a cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital...Toutes ces semaines passées sur le fil du rasoir, à me demander chaque jour...non, chaque heure...si Kira ne va pas se décider à m'écarter de cette affaire pour de bon... »

« Et tu comptes offrir à ce meurtrier la satisfaction d'avoir réussi là où ta fille aînée ne pouvait qu'échouer ? Je ne vais pas te reprocher de risquer ta vie pour sa capture, mais j'aimerais aussi te rappeler qu'il y a au moins trois personnes qui y tiennent autant sinon plus que toi... Oui, bien plus que toi malheureusement... Trois personne qui tiennent à toi tout court... Maman, Sayu...et moi...»

Le sourire était sincère, contrairement à l'amusement qu'une adolescente avait appliqué par dessus en lieu et place d'un rouge à lèvre... Nul besoin d'être le père de cette surdouée ou un policier expérimenté pour déceler cette ombre qui s'allongeait dans le dos de l'amour filial... Celle de la rancœur justifiée envers ce commissaire qui tournait le dos à sa famille pour faire face à un criminel, peu importe que le dernier en date éclipse à lui tout seul la foule innombrable qui l'avait précédé...

« Si je me décidais à tourner le dos à cette affaire... Non, ce meurtrier... ce serait pour laisser la place à un autre qui devrait se placer sur sa trajectoire à ma place... Pour t'emprunter tes propres mots, je tiens à vous...bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines... bien plus qu'à ma propre vie... mais je ne peux pas... laisser une épouse porter le deuil d'un mari à la place de Sachiko...laisser une sœur ou un frère, si ce n'est les deux, prendre ta place et celle de Sayu... et quand bien même un célibataire endurci viendrait me proposer ses services, je ne peux...je ne peux pas...laisser ses parents...faire face...à...à...ce que je n'aurais...jamais... Non, _jamais_ le courage de contempler...le deuil...d'un enfant... Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas...et je ne veux pas...laisser ma place à un autre... La seule option qui me reste, c'est de faire tout mon possible pour mettre fin à la carrière de ce criminel avant qu'il ne parvienne à en faire de même avec la mienne...»

Une fille soupira tout en resserrant l'étreinte que sa main exerçait sur celle de son père.

« Ce n'est pas à ta carrière qu'il a menacé de mettre fin... Mais à défaut de prêcher une convaincue, tu parles à quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas te convaincre...Néanmoins, ne penses pas que je te laisserais sortir de cette chambre sans t'avoir arraché une concession au passage...»

Soichiro détourna les yeux pour fixer le plafond d'une chambre d'hôpital.

« Si je veux mettre ma fille à l'abri de ce tueur, il faudra que je renonce à sa capture, c'est ce choix que tu comptes me proposer, Light ?Passer le relais...ou continuer cette enquête en sachant pertinemment que je pourrais y laisser autre chose que ma vie maintenant... Une chose infiniment plus précieuse que ma propre vie... celle que je t'ai offerte... Ah... Enfin, avec toi, il serait plus juste de dire que tu me l'a prises... »

Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni une accusation, de fait, c'était la fierté et la gratitude qui avaient imprégné la confession d'un père... comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cela ne faisait que rendre l'ironie de ses paroles un peu plus amères.

« Non, papa... Je n'aurais pas la cruauté de t'imposer ce dilemme... Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as plus le choix. Même si je me doute que l'idée est loin, très loin de te plaire, je soupçonne même que c'est cette idée qui t'a agrippé le cœur, certainement pas un tueur en série ou la peur qu'il le fasse sous peu... je suis _déjà_ impliqué dans cette affaire...Bien plus que tu ne voudrais l'imaginer... En fait, un détective me soupçonne même d'en occuper le centre... Dans ce cas de figure, il serait vain de vouloir me cantonner à la périphérie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un détective qui se caressait la lèvre de l'index tandis que le sourire d'une criminelle potentielle se reflétait à la surface de ses yeux. Il fallait revoir le seuil du pourcentage séparant Kira de la fille d'un commissaire de police, mais dans quelle direction ?

De son côté, le commissaire concerné serra les poings en même temps que la main de son enfant, avant de relâcher la tension dans un soupir.

« Tu restes une innocente, Light... en tout cas à mes yeux... »

« Si j'étais réellement innocente à tes yeux, est-ce que tu aurais laissé ce détective me tourner autour ? »

Le père comprima les paupières d'un policier un bref instant, avant de les relever pour dévoiler un regard fatigué, simplement fatigué, tandis qu'il embrassait un détective en même temps que sa principale suspecte.

« Quel que soit les soupçons qui pèsent sur toi, ils ne justifieront jamais que je t'expose au danger... Mais je connais suffisamment ma fille pour savoir qu'elle est aussi bornée que son pauvre père...Tout aussi bornée... Si j'essayais de t'exclure de l'affaire, le seul résultat serait de te pousser à enquêter, seule, de ton propre côté... Après tout, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de t'exclure de mes affaires criminels, le seul résultat à été de priver la police d'une précieuse recrue pour l'offrir au monde de la magistrature... Quoique je fasse, tu t'obstineras à rester à mes côtés, je peux te faire dévier de la trajectoire, mais je n'aurais jamais la force de t'écarter bien longtemps du but que tu t'es fixé. Et je préfère t'avoir sous les yeux plutôt que de t'imaginer faire justice par tes propres moyens, derrière mon dos... »

Rétractant ses lèvres, l'adolescente les mordilla légèrement avant de les desserrer pour ouvrir le passage à une confession.

« Je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir ta permission, tu sais. Après tout, Ryuzaki t'a bien expliqué à quel point il m'était facile d'accéder aux données stockées sur ton ordinateur... Est-ce que tu me tiendras rigueur d'avoir mis le nez dans tes dossier si je t'avoue que ce n'était pas... pas seulement la curiosité qui m'a amené à trahir ta confiance ? Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à exposer une fille à un meurtrier... mais de mon côté, je ne peux pas ma résoudre à te laisser seul face à ce meurtrier... Mais j'imagine bien que cette pitoyable défense ne pèsera pas bien lourd face aux soupçons du plus grand détective de la planète...qui a sa propre idée sur les motivations qui m'ont poussé à abuser des liens du sang pour m'immiscer dans les coulisses d'une investigation sans y avoir ma place... »

« Hmmm, effectivement, il va falloir que j'ajuste mes probabilités à la hausse suite à cette confession... Mais rassure-toi, je penses que tu avais pleinement ta place dans cette investigation, tu l'avais depuis le tout début... »

Deux sourires s'entrecroisèrent tandis qu'une adolescente se détournait de son père sans pour autant lui relâcher la main.

« Pour quelle raison aurais-tu besoin de modifier ton précieux pourcentage pour cette pauvre confession qui ne t'as certainement rien appris ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de mes aveux sur ce point. Il suffisait de déchiffrer ta réaction quand je t'ai accusé de ne pas jouer _fair play_ au cours de cet examen que tu m'as imposé. Je _savais_ qu'il n'y avait pas de quatrième message, tu savais pertinemment que je le savais, et en retour, je t'ai rendu la politesse... »

« Oh, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas de cette façon là que je t'accusais de tricher en dissimulant une antisèche sous ta manche... »

« Qu'elle que soit la manière dont elle s'est retrouvé sous ma manche, j'ose espérer que cette antisèche ne va pas me coûter mes précieux examens. »

Ryuzaki fit mine de réfléchir à son verdict, sous le regard amusé de la petite tricheuse.

« Inutile de faire semblant, tu ne pourrais pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de m'avoir sous la main... _Littéralement_ sous la main...»

Deux sourcils se haussèrent de quelques millimètres significatifs tandis que de l'autre côté du miroir, les lèvres d'une adolescente s'étiraient d'une distance similaire.

« Light... Je ne sais pas si tu réalises que...ça n'a rien d'un jeu...en tout cas pour moi... »

Soichiro n'avait pas élevé la voix pour marmonner cette remise à l'ordre, de fait, c'était la fatigue plus que l'irritation qui avait fait vibrer ses cordes vocales quand il s'était décidé à s'immiscer entre un détective et sa progéniture. La gifle qu'il lui infligea mentalement n'en fût que plus douloureuse, la poussant à se dépouiller de son sourire tout comme à détourner les yeux du visage d'un britannique.

« Oui, tu as raison...Cela n'a rien, vraiment rien d'un jeu... Mais je suis bien obligée de rentrer dans ce sale petit jeu si je veux avoir une chance de te protéger... L'idée que Ryuzaki s'imagine que je puisse être Kira, elle m'amuse beaucoup, je te l'avoue bien volontiers...Sans doute un peu trop... mais elle m'amuse beaucoup moins quand c'est dans ton regard que je la vois se refléter, cette idée fixe... Oui, dans ces moments là, elle ne m'amuse plus...plus du tout... D'autant plus qu'elle a manqué de très peu de te briser le cœur, au sens figuré...mais surtout au sens propre... »

Des paroles qui semblaient on ne peut plus sincères, que ce soit aux yeux d'un père comme à ceux d'un détective, mais l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment que cela ne contredisait en rien l'idée que Kira puisse se dissimuler derrière le masque de Light Yagami, tout en prétendant que c'était en réalité l'inverse...

« Mais tu veux que je t'avoues autre chose ? Je peux me faire à l'idée que ce soit l'ombre de Kira que tu vois derrière mon dos, si en contrepartie, cela te donne une excuse suffisante pour que tu tolères ma présence _à tes côtés_. Et quoi que tu décides à ce sujet, il y a une chose que je peux te promettre... Une chose que je peux _vous_ promettre. Si tu venais à perdre la vie au cours de cette enquête, alors je ferais tout, absolument _tout_ ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour escorter Kira jusqu'à l'échafaud qu'il mérite...Enfin, à tout le moins, je ferais tout mon possible pour être aux côtés de Ryuzaki quand il le fera... »

Prophétie dont l'écho ironique ne manquerait pas de résonner douloureusement aux oreilles d'un père, suite à la triste nouvelle qu'un entomologiste lui apporterait avec ses condoléances, en lieu et place de son employeur... mais pour le moment, la douceur submergeait l'amertume, pour le moment il pouvait s'imaginer que c' était bien sa fille, la fille qu'il s'imaginait, qui lui avait murmuré ce serment, pour le moment...

« Ryuzaki... Je me doute bien que c'est l'ombre que tu vois sous mes pieds qui t'intéresse, bien plus que celle qui la projette à tes yeux... mais si je parvenais à dissiper tes soupçons une bonne fois pour toute, est-ce que tu pourrais...me laisser une place dans cette enquête ? Quitte à ce qu'elle se situe à la périphérie plutôt qu'au centre, cette fois ? Une requête qui doit t'apparaître bien puérile, je m'en doute...mais je peux t'assurer que je la prends on ne peut plus au sérieux... et si tu soupçonne que c'est une fierté bien mal placée qui joue les ventriloques, au point de s'imaginer qu'on puisse seulement placer une adolescente et le plus grand détective de la planète sur les plateaux opposés de la même balance... alors...et quitte à écorner l'estime que tu puisses avoir vis à vis de Light Yagami...parce que c'est bel et bien Light Yagami qui s'adresse à toi, et personne d'autres, alors je peux te la formuler à genoux, cette requête...»

Aucune insinuation ne s'était glissée dans la dernière phrase de ce plaidoyer. Et même si l'humilité brillait surtout par son absence dans le regard de celle qui postulait pour le rôle de son docteur Watson, elle lui faisait clairement sentir qu'il pouvait la prendre au mot et qu'elle s'exécuterait sur le champs sans sourciller... Qu'il s'agisse de la comédie de Kira ou de la tragédie de Light Yagami, nul doute que l'actrice devrait prendre sur elle pour se montrer à la hauteur ou plutôt à la bassesse du rôle qu'elle s'était choisie à l'instant présent... Oui, cet ego démesuré garderait sans doute quelques cicatrices des plus douloureuses suite à ses génuflexions, le genre de cicatrices qui demeureraient invisible au commun des mortels pour mieux se refléter dans son propre miroir ou les yeux d'un détective quand leurs regards serait amenés à se croiser...

« Hmm, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour que je te prenne au sérieux, Yagami... Et si la décision est trop lourde à assumer pour vous, monsieur Yagami, je peux vous soulager de ce fardeau... »

Proposition qui arracha un soupir au commissaire.

« Me soulager de ce fardeau, hein ? Dois-je comprendre que vous l'assumerez à ma place en me privant de tout pouvoir de décision... non de toute participation à cette affaire ? »

Le détective acquiesça tout en mâchouillant la tige de plastique qui avait macéré dans le mélange aussi épais que sucré dont les traces maculaient un gobelet de plastique.

« J'accorde beaucoup de poids à votre collaboration, commissaire, et je serais sincèrement peiné de devoir y mettre fin avant le dénouement de cette enquête... Mais à l'instant présent, celle de votre fille a plus de valeur à mes yeux. Raison pour laquelle j'apprécierais beaucoup de ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux... Si vous me poussez jusque là, je suis au regret de vous dire que je prendrais la décision que je jugerais la plus appropriée... »

« ...et elle ne tournerait pas en ma faveur, je le sais bien... Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller jusque là, même si j'apprécie votre sollicitude... Néanmoins, avant de vous donner mon aval, je préférerais m'entretenir avec vous...Chacun de vous...de préférence à tour de rôle... »

Relâchant la main de son père à contrecœur, Light se releva avant d'épousseter sa robe pour en effacer les plis.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses... Malgré tout, avant de vous laisser seul à seul, puisque je t'abandonne volontiers le premier tour, Ryuzaki, est ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une seconde requête ? Je me doute bien que je ne suis pas en position de négocier grand chose, le simple fait que tu accordes une place à une étudiante dans ta cellule d'enquête représente bien plus que je ne pouvais en espérer de ta part. Tu es libre d'être sceptique sur ce point, mais j'en aie aie parfaitement conscience. »

Question qui ne s'adressait pas à un père, il suffisait de suivre la direction du regard d'une adolescente.

« Au risque de t'emprunter tes propres mots, c'est la moindre des choses. Et si la demande me paraît raisonnable, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je pourrais m'y opposer. »

« Il faudra d'abord répondre à une question. C'est peut-être la déformation professionnelle qui s'exprime, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur le statut de cette enquête... Ces investigations qui te tiennent tant à cœur, est-ce que tu comptes les maintenir dans le cadre de la loi ? »

Ryuzaki plissa les yeux tandis que les rôles s'inversaient. Est-ce que c'était à son tour de subir un entretien d'embauche ? Visiblement oui.

« Hmm... Le commissaire Yagami pourra te confirmer que nos investigations sont effectués avec l'aval des autorités compétentes... »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas... mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que leur avis a surtout une valeur consultative à tes yeux, et que si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à passer outre... »

Coinçant une tige de plastique entre l'extrémité de son pouce et celle de son index, le détective en glissa l'autre extrémité dans les méandres d'une chevelure en bataille pour se gratter la tête, tout en contorsionnant son cou de manière à éviter le regard inquisiteur d'une étudiante.

« Eh biennnn... il est nécessaire de maintenir un certain degré de confidentialité sur le déroulement de nos investigations... »

« ...et en conséquence, de filtrer les informations que vous distillez au compte-goutte à vos supérieurs supposés ? Une question de sécurité, j'entends bien... Particulièrement si l'identité des membres de l'équipe peut devenir l'arme de son crime si elle tombait entre les mains de notre assassin...»

« En effet... »

Une ombre inquiétante avait commencé à prolonger la courbe d'un sourire tandis qu'une collaboratrice potentielle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle serait loin de se cantonner au rôle de suspecte ou de faire valoir s'il acceptait sa proposition.

« Mais les angles morts qui se dressent ici et là dans vos rapports, est-ce qu'ils ont pour seul objectif de vous abriter d'un criminel ? J'ai la désagréable impression que tu cherches surtout à bander les yeux à la justice, et je ne parle pas de celui ou celle qui s'imagine la personnifier, non, je te parles aussi et avant tout de celle qui pourrait avoir son mot à dire sur la manière dont tu mènes cette enquête... »

Ryuzaki s'était abstenu de faire remarquer à l'adolescente que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle faisait surtout référence à sa propre personne... Après tout, elle avait déchiffré ce sarcasme dans son sourire comme dans le regard en coin qu'il lui avait adressé.

« Hmm, je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions sans le moindre problème, Yagami, mais tes mots ont plutôt la tonalité d'une accusation... On pourrait presque s'imaginer qu'à tes yeux, le véritable criminel n'est pas Kira mais celui qui a entrepris de lui barrer la route... »

« Oh, mais je ne fais qu'exprimer une requête des plus raisonnable... Avant de te confier le sort de Kira, le mien et a fortiori, celui de mon père, je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne feras strictement rien qui aille à l'encontre de ma propre conscience. »

Glissant le long des lèvres qu'il avait souligné, l'index d'un détective redescendit jusqu'à son menton pour le tapoter légèrement.

« Une requête aussi raisonnable que superflue si tu veux mon avis...Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te donner l'impression... »

« Dois-je te rappeler de quelle manière tu as dévoilé ta présence à Kira, le poussant à te révéler la sienne en retour ? Oh j'imagine bien que non... et quand bien même tu nierais l'évidence, il me suffirait de convoquer la totalité des habitants du Kanto pour témoigner lors de ton procès... »

Un procès imaginaire où elle ne s'attribuait certainement pas le rôle de l'accusée... Est-ce que Kira avait toujours sa première défaite en travers de la gorge ? Aucune raison de s'en offusquer, encore moins de s'en étonner, mais le détective avait du mal à comprendre comment son alter égo était supposé lui demander de rendre des comptes sur sa plus grande victoire...

« Mon procès ? Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir où tu veux en venir... En tout cas, si tu cherches à jouer un autre rôle que celui de Kira à mes yeux... »

« Je te parles du meurtre que tu as commis en direct, ce jour là. »

Ryuzaki ne manqua pas d'écarquiller les yeux. Aucune ironie, son étonnement n'avait rien de feint.

« Pardon ? Oh je ne nie pas qu'un meurtrier ait trouvé l'audace de commettre un meurtre devant plusieurs millions de témoins, mais si tu as des reproches à lui adresser, ce qui serait des plus compréhensible, je crains que tu ne te trompes de personne... A moins que...tu ne m'accuses d'être Kira ? Hehe, une défense qui ne manquerait pas de piquant, je te l'avoue bien volontiers, même si je comprends parfaitement que tu sois désireuse de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce... »

« Une possibilité des plus intéressantes en effet, j'en viens à regretter que tu aie du me la souffler... Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais à te faire comprendre, Ryuzaki. Du moins, pas de la manière que tu t'es imaginé... Je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir mis en scène la mort de cet homme que tu as si gentiment placé au sommet de ta gloire...pour mieux le faire chuter du piédestal à ta place. Nous savons, toi comme moi, _qui_ est coupable de sa mort... »

Si le sourire du détective s'était accentué de plusieurs millimètres, celui de son interlocutrice s'était progressivement rétracté sans disparaître tout à fait pour autant.

« Oui, en effet, nous sommes bien placé pour le savoir, même si c'est pour des raisons diamétralement opposés... »

« Kira est le seul coupable, en effet... Cela n'en fait pas moins de toi, le seul véritable responsable de sa mort. »

La sentence s'était abattu comme le couperet d'une guillotine, décapitant la jovialité du britannique.

« Responsable ? Hmm, oh, à la réflexion, je suppose que le point de vue se défend... Effectivement, si je ne l'avais pas placé sous le feu des projecteurs, ce nom là n'aurait pas figuré dans la liste des victimes de notre justicier autoproclamé... mais cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose à sa situation. Après tout, j'avais pris la peine de le mentionner peu de temps après son décès, il était d'ors et déjà condamné à mort quand il est apparu sur _ton_ écran... et son exécution était planifiée à l'horaire de la proclamation qu'il a récité à ma place. Il n'a strictement rien perdu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre... mais tout à gagner en revanche. J'avais personnellement négocié sa grâce auprès de ses juges. Ne va pas m'accuser d'avoir bluffé, j'aurais tenu parole s'il avait survécu...»

« Oh, je ne vais pas t'accuser de lui avoir menti, ou si peu... Notre divergence de point de vue se situe en aval... Contrairement à tes allégations, sa situation a changé suite à la diffusion de cette proclamation, _ta_ proclamation dont il a enduré les conséquences à ta place... Peut-être que la différence sera plus facile à saisir pour toi si je me permets de prendre ta place, au moins le temps d'une hypothèse... Est-ce que tu veux savoir pour quelle raison j'aurais refusé de l'envoyer à la mort, ce condamné, si j'avais été en position de le faire?Quand bien même j'aurais pu avoir l'excuse de substituer une mort simplement probable à une mort certaine ? Parce que même si aux yeux du monde, et sans doute aussi ceux du condamné, il n'y a aucune différence entre ses deux morts, il y en a une qui demeure à mes yeux, une distinction _essentielle_ , pour ne pas dire primordiale. Dans un cas, je ne l'aurais pas tué...dans l'autre, je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer sans hypocrisie...»

Une manière détournée de clamer son innocence ? Après tout, si les méthodes de L étaient déjà au delà de ses propres limites, celles de Kira devaient se situer à des années-lumières de la fille d'un commissaire... et pourtant, elle semblait on ne peux plus sincère dans ses allégations. Intéressant...Très intéressant... ou plutôt, de plus en plus _intéressante_...

« Hmm, là encore, je peux comprendre ta perspective, à défaut de la partager... Mais si tu m'autorises à exprimer mon propre point de vue, le seul véritable responsable du décès de Lind L Taylor... était le condamné lui-même, qui n'a fait que récolter les conséquences de ses actes, ce qui ne change rien au fait qu'on puisse blâmer Kira pour ce crime. Oh, et si tu évoques la possibilité d'une erreur judiciaire, je peux t'expliquer tout les détails de l'enquête qui l'a amené jusqu'au banc des accusés. Après tout, j'en ai une connaissance de première main... »

Défense que son juge avait repoussé d'un soupir avant de secouer la tête.

« Une fois encore, tu ne comprends pas, Ryuzaki... Tu ne me comprends pas... Et je t'avoue que je commence à en désespérer... Tu as envoyé un homme à la mort, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et visiblement sans l'ombre d'un regret, qu'il soit innocent ou non ne change rien à l'affaire, ce n'est pas pour son crime que tu l'as condamné... Ce n'était pas un criminel que tu as exécuté, celui qui est apparu sur mon écran, c'était le rat de laboratoire que tu as sacrifié sur l'autel de ta curiosité. Utiliser des condamnées à mort comme rats de laboratoire... il y a des précédents historiques peu reluisants mais je n'ai pas besoin de remonter jusque là, non, il me suffit d'évoquer le cas de ce criminel sur lequel nous travaillons en commun... »

Ryuzaki écarquilla les yeux pour la seconde fois avant de les plisser pour exprimer une hostilité aussi glaciale que celle qui irradiait de l'adolescente qui le surplombait, les bras croisés.

« Pardonnes-moi de remettre en doute les compétences que je t'attribuais jusque là, mais si tu es incapable d'établir une différence significative entre moi et Kira, je me demande si tu as réellement ta place dans cette investigation... »

« Hehe, tu devrais plutôt te demander si, au contraire, ça ne justifierait pas ma présence derrière ton épaule... »

Soichiro soupira, accentuant le souffle qui avait desserré ses lèvres dans l'espoir de manifester sa présence entre les deux belligérants, faute d'avoir la force de se lever pour s'interposer.

« Light, je ne vais pas te contredire... Je t'avouerais que de mon côté, il m'arrive aussi d'avoir mes doutes sur les méthodes dont fait usage Ryuzaki dans cette investigation, mais c'est précisément pour cette raison que ma présence...notre présence à ses côtés est plus que jamais nécessaire... »

Les doigts d'une étudiante lui comprimèrent les coudes avant qu'elle ne se décide à relâcher la tension qu'ils exerçaient sur ses bras dans un soupir de capitulation.

« Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord sur ce point... Raison pour laquelle j'apprécierais qu'il réponse à ma question. Est-ce qu'il y a une ligne qui pourrait te faire reculer, Ryuzaki, quand bien même Kira se situerait de l'autre côté, juste de l'autre côté ? Si nous sortons du cadre de la légalité, est ce que je peux espérer qu'en contrepartie, nous resterons dans celui de la moralité ?»

Dépliant ses jambes pour poser les pieds sur le sol de la pièce, Ryuzaki se redressa avant de combler en quelque pas la distance le séparant d'une adolescente, pour mieux positionner ses yeux juste en face des siens, quitte à ce que son souffle vienne lui effleurer les lèvres en même temps que sa réponse.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour appréhender ce meurtrier, ni plus, _ni moins._ Quant aux frontières que je pourrais être amené à franchir en chemin... Aux risques de déplaire à une étudiante en droit, celles de la loi sont effectivement _optionnelles_ à mes yeux, je les respectes quand ça m'arrange, je m'accorde une exception si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Quant à la moralité... Oh je suppose que nous pourrons avoir des discutions passionnantes à ce sujet, que ce soit dans une cellule d'enquête ou une cellule tout court si les circonstances devaient s'y prêter... »

« Oh je n'en doute pas. En revanche, il se pourrait bien que cette cellule ne soit pas la mienne, Ryuzaki. Mais rassures-toi, je m'assurerais pour que Kira vienne t'y tenir compagnie à la fin de l'enquête... »

La tension dans l'atmosphère était palpable, similaire à celle des cordes de deux arbalètes qui se seraient rétractés en arrière jusqu'à frôler le point de rupture, deux armes vibrantes d'impatience dans l'anticipation du déclic qui relâcherait l'énergie emmagasinée en même temps que le projectile braqué en direction du cœur de leurs cibles respectives, deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, l'un de l'autre. Tension qu'un commissaire de police s'efforça de dissiper, menaçant de se lever de son lit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer sa fille, la poussant à tourner le dos à un détective pour se précipiter vers son géniteur...

« Assez. Vous êtes libre d'avoir vos divergences d'opinions, mais j'apprécierais que vous les exprimiez en dehors de cette pièce... tout comme j'apprécierais que vous fassiez l'effort de mettre vos différents de côté jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête... Si je dois vous forcer à séjourner dans la même cellule pour regagner un minimum de sang froid, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire pour tout le temps que vous estimerez nécessaire... »

Remarque qui n'avez pas la tonalité d'une plaisanterie, si bien qu'à défaut de marmonner la moindre excuse ou la moindre concession, les deux antagonistes se décidèrent à murer leurs griefs respectifs dans le même silence.

« Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de nous laisser seuls, quelques minutes, Light... Rassures-toi, je t'en accorderais autant suite à cet entretien... Néanmoins, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais vous dire, tant que vous partagez cette pièce avec moi... »

L'hostilité refréné à grande peine cessa de se refléter dans les regards en coins que s'adressaient le détective et l'étudiante tandis qu'ils convergeaient vers le même policier.

« A toute chose, malheur est bon... ce petit désagrément m'a donné l'occasion de prendre un peu de recul sur cette affaire... Suffisamment pour m'amener à modifier ma perspective... Jusqu'à présent, je m'obstinais à voir Kira comme un simple criminel, pour ne pas dire un monstre... mais depuis que vous m'avez amené à considérer...que ma propre fille puisse se dissimuler derrière ce monstre que je m'imaginais... »

Que ce soit Light comme Ryuzaki, l'un comme l'autre avait focalisé son attention sur le sol de la pièce en lieu et place d'un père de famille.

« Vous l'avez fort bien démontré, L... Kira n'est pas certainement pas un Dieu, c'est bel et bien un être humain... Oui justement... Un être humain...un fils...ou une fille...un frère, ou une sœur...peut-être même un père qui cherche à protéger sa fille comme je cherche à protéger les miennes... Ce n'est définitivement pas un monstre... C'est son pouvoir qui est monstrueux... Un pouvoir qui ne devrait pas se retrouver entre les mains d'un simple humain... Oui, c'est ce pouvoir que nous devons combattre, certainement pas sa toute première victime... »

Une adolescente s'était reflété dans les yeux d'un père quand il avait murmuré ses mots lourds de sens.

« Vous avez certainement raison, Monsieur Yagami... Ce pouvoir est définitivement une malédiction, quand bien même sa propriétaire actuelle doit se l'imaginer au contraire comme une bénédiction... »

« Il y a un autre point sur lequel je vous rejoindrais, Ryuzaki. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour appréhender ce meurtrier...ou cette meurtrière... _ni plus_ , ni moins... Vous êtes assez intelligent pour saisir la nuance. Jusqu'au bout, nous nous devons de voir notre ennemi comme un être humain, et le traiter en tant que tel...autrement...il sera effectivement des plus difficile d'établir une différence significative entre lui et nous... et si nous atteignons, ce point... Peu importe si nous remportons la victoire en chemin... le seul véritable gagnant sera...celui que nous devions justement mettre hors d'état de nuire... »

-:-

Discussions dont l'écho bourdonnerait aux oreilles d'un détective lorsqu'il glisserait une main tremblante dans une chevelure auburn, quelques mois plus tard, pour incliner la tête de sa propriétaire en arrière...et constater que les abysses avaient définitivement cessé de le contempler en retour... Ce n'était pas Kira qui s'était dévoilé derrière cette chevelure, mais ce n'était pas Light Yagami non plus, simplement...un cadavre... Son cadavre... Et cette fois, il ne pourrait certainement pas prétendre qu'il était simplement responsable du décès de cette criminelle au lieu d'en être _coupable_...

-:-

 **[Light/Soichiro]**  
 _You don't kill someone  
As a substitute  
You don't load a gun,  
Close your eyes, and shoot_

 **[Soichiro]**  
 _You don't kill a man  
Just to read the signs_

 **[Light]**  
 _That's no better than  
Bad that good defines _

**[Soichiro]** _  
Never cross these lines_

— ** **Death Note English Musical :**** ** _ **There Are Lines**_**


	45. One more soul to the call I

**Épilogue**

 **One more soul to the call I**

 _Enough with light  
Tell me one more time  
My blood, your line  
Is this you inside?_

 _Death to the living_  
 _The flame has no living heart_  
 _In the order of life, they know you there_  
 _As you saw it, your plan, a real shot in the dark,_  
 _Came a little too late, is over_

 _Calling the children_  
 _Conception and dying_  
 _Silent, but screaming_

 _Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the_  
 _Damage done to the heart is the start of the end_  
 _Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my_  
 _Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos_

 _You're here, you're gone_  
 _It's not fair, I'm lost_  
 _Your God, your fear_  
 _Was it worth the price?_

 _Pray for the children you lost along the way_  
 _Still remember the names, and faces_  
 _Cold, and abandoned_  
 _They cry, their fate put in your hands_  
 _When it's over, they come to haunt you_

 _Wasted confusion_  
 _Deadly illusion_  
 _Nightmare intrusion_

 _One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes_  
 _Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time_  
 _Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that_  
 _Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it_

 _Sacrifice, wasted knife_  
 _Destiny redefined_  
 _Someone chooses you_  
 _Lucky one, close your eyes_  
 _Your family knows you're here_

 _Calling the children_  
 _Conception and dying_  
 _Silent, but screaming_

 _Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the_  
 _Damage done to the heart is the start of the end_  
 _Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my_  
 _Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos_

 _One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes_  
 _Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time_  
 _Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that_  
 _Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it_

— **Akira Yamaoka,** **_One more soul to the call_**

Aujourd'hui comme hier, l'ombre d'un tueur en série s'interposait entre un père et sa fille... Le monde ne l'avait pas autorisé à assister à la naissance de son premier enfant, le mettant devant le fait accompli après coup, un détective ne l'avait pas autorisé à assister à ce qui pourrait être sa renaissance aux yeux d'un policier...

Il fallait respecter _les toutes dernières volontés_ de la condamnée à mort, et elle avait estimé que son père serait plus à sa place emprisonné entre les quatre murs d'une cellule, le temps d'une exécution, qu'à quelques mètres de l'échafaud de sa fille, pour assister à ses tout derniers instants... Bien évidemment, le détective s'était rangé au point de vue de la criminelle... Par compassion pour le père qui se dissimulait dans l'ombre d'un commissaire? Ou pour s'assurer qu'un commissaire de police ne viendrait pas lui agripper le collet au tout dernier moment ? Que ce soit pour défendre une adolescente mais aussi, et surtout, pour lui rappeler que certaines lignes devaient demeurer devant eux plutôt que derrière leurs dos, quand bien même Kira serait juste derrière pour les narguer et les mettre au défi de faire un grand pas en avant, en allant la défier sur son propre terrain... Le tout dernier pas, celui de trop, celui qui se situait par delà le point de non-retour...

Là encore, il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, après coup...Oui, après le coup de feu...

L'histoire se répétait, dissimulée derrière le masque de la comédie lors de son entrée en scène, pour mieux dévoiler la tragédie sur laquelle retomberait le rideau...

Un policier avait ouvert une porte à la volée, avec une force suffisante pour l'extirper hors de ses gonds, un père s'était retrouvé figé face à son tout premier enfant... Un enfant qui ne reposait plus dans les bras de sa mère, mais ceux de sa sœur...

Subjuguée par le petit être chétif qu'elle cajolait contre sa poitrine, Sachiko n'avait pas levé les yeux vers le retardataire lorsqu'elle l'avait gentiment réprimandé pour son absence lors du moment crucial... Sayu n'avait pas levé les yeux, elle non-plus, préférant réserver toute son attention à celle qui était passé d'un monde à l'autre, quelques minutes plus tôt, ouvrant les yeux sur l'univers qui l'avait accueilli en son sein. Un univers qui la captivait au point que la nouvelle venue ne semblait guère pressée de refermer ses paupières pour le moment...

Deux sœurs avaient interverti leurs rôles respectifs, l'aînée se retrouvant dans l'ombre protectrice de sa cadette tandis qu'elle la berçait contre son sein, prête à veiller sur le sommeil de sa petite protégée... Le présent tournait le dos à l'avenir, préférant se superposer au passé, une adolescente s'était substitué à un nourrisson, une fille s'était substitué à une mère, l'une comme l'autre laissant un père désemparé face à ses responsabilités vis à vis de sa progéniture, des responsabilités qui s'étaient jadis déployés à perte de vue, bien au delà de l'horizon d'un policier, avant de se contracter brusquement en l'espace d'un coup de feu...

Ce maudit détective lui avait promis... Promis de lui restituer la fille qu'un policier lui avait stupidement confié dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui restituer son ombre au lieu d'y substituer celle d'une meurtrière... Si on s'en tenait à la lettre de la promesse, il avait tenu parole, mais c'était pour mieux en violer l'esprit... C'était bien son enfant qui reposait entre les bras de sa sœur, oui, mais ce n'était définitivement pas Light que Sayu comprimait contre sa poitrine, ce n'était d _éfinitivement plus_ Light, c'était... simplement...un cadavre... Son cadavre... Ce n'était plus une fille, ni une sœur, ni même une personne, encore moins une meurtrière, c'était...simplement...une épave... Une carcasse...un corps... non plus celui d'une adolescente mais celui d'un délit...un amas de chair inerte qu'il faudrait bientôt dissimuler sous le couvercle d'un cercueil, avant que la décomposition ne finisse par gagner la surface, pour dévoiler la cruelle vérité derrière les derniers oripeaux qui se réduiraient progressivement en loques en même temps qu'un linceul...

Oui, par dessous l'expression horrifiée qui hanterait les cauchemars d'un policier comme ceux d'un détective et que la morte emporterait dans sa tombe avant qu'on ne la referme, c'était bel et bien un crâne qui faisait face à la survivante... qu'on laisse les choses suivre leurs cours, et c'est tout ce qui resterait sous cette chevelure auburn qu'une collégienne écartait délicatement en glissant les doigts sur les joues de celle... de _ce_ qui s'était substitué à une sœur...

Ses yeux... Ces yeux... Non, ces globes oculaires... De simple pièces détachés d'une machine qui avait définitivement _rendu l'âme_...Ce regard... Non, ce n'était pas un regard... Simplement l'empreinte de la tout dernière chose que sa fille avait eue l'occasion de contempler avant de tirer sa révérence... Le canon d'un revolver... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du Shinegami qui était venu réclamer son dû... Peu importait après tout...

Au yeux d'un observateur extérieur, les années qu'on avait retranché à une adolescente d'un coup sec semblaient avoir reflué sur les épaules de son père, tandis qu'on les lui restituait en échange... La façade s'écaillait de toute part au cours du transfert, ses rides s'étaient accentué, la grisaille traçaient ses sillons le long de sa chevelure, sa colonne vertébrale avait commencé à se voûter, qu'il faille blâmer le poids des ans ou celui du fardeau qu'il pouvait sentir contre son dos, poids qui allait en s'alourdissant au fur et à mesure de ses pas, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un lit d'hôpital en titubant, s'efforçant à grande peine de conserver un semblant d'équilibre pour ne pas s'effondrer sur ses genoux à mi-parcours...

Un ivrogne au cours d'une crise de _delirium tremens_ ou un somnambule, prisonnier d'un rêve éveillé ou plutôt d'un cauchemar si on jugeait à l'expression du dormeur qui suppliait silencieusement qu'on vienne le réveiller... C'était cette image qu'un commissaire renvoyait aux yeux du monde, un monde qui lui apparaissait de son côté comme un marécage, ce marécage dans lequel ses pieds menaçaient constamment de s'enliser, l'entraînant par dessous la surface saumâtre pour étouffer dans les profondeurs... Une surface molle, spongieuse, en pleine déliquescence, dont les effluves pestilentielles lui donnaient la nausée...

« L...Light... »

Ce nom qu'il avait balbutié, quitte à y sacrifier le peu d'air qui demeurait encore dans ses poumons, le recrachant dans ce qui aurait pu être son dernier souffle... Ce nom qui avait orné un certificat de naissance et ornerait bientôt un certificat de décès en plus d'une pierre tombale... Une suite de syllabe qu'il avait jadis murmuré à un nourrisson... Ce mot qui était dépourvu de sens, ce mot qui débordait de sens dans le même temps... Ce mot qui avait véritablement donné un sens à sa vie en lui offrant quelque chose en dehors du devoir d'un policier... Au dessus du devoir d'un policier... Du moins, c'est ce que s'imaginait un père... avant de contempler le cadavre de ses illusions, ce cadavre qui était aussi celui de sa fille... Cette fille qu'il n'avait pas placé au dessus de son devoir, mais en dessous... Si bien que c'est le devoir qui lui survivrait... Ce devoir qu'il avait comparé à une ombre pour en faire comprendre la nature à son enfant... Une ombre... C'est tout ce qu'il avait laissé de cet enfant... Une ombre qui continuerait d'apparaître à ses yeux, alors même qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour se tenir à son extrémité...

Qu'il s'agisse du pourquoi (démasquer Kira)...du comment(un simulacre d'exécution)...ou du pourquoi du comment(l'espérance qu'une balle à blanc traverserait Light Yagami de part en part, la laissant indemne, pour mieux transpercer l'ombre d'un soupçon, le dissipant pour de bon).. Plus rien n'avait de sens... Rien ne pouvait justifier... Justifier cette situation grotesque et contre-nature qui retournait l'ordre des choses sur sa tête... C'était aux enfants qu'incombait la lourde tâche de porter le deuil de leurs parents... Light aurait du porter son deuil... et au lieu de cela... Au lieu de cela...

« Shhhh... C'est terminé, Nee-chan... Oui, c'était simplement un rêve... un mauvais rêve... Juste ça... Rien que ça... »

Un murmure attendrie qui poussa Soichiro à relever la tête en direction de la seule fille qu'un détective avait réussi à lui restituer suite à une exécution...

De la morte ou de la survivante, laquelle des deux parviendrait à comprimer le cœur d'un père entre ses doigts jusqu'à l'étouffer pour de bon?

Sayu... Elle était là... Non... Non, justement... Elle aussi s'en était allé, quelques minutes plus tôt, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière elle comme seule trace de son passage sur cette terre... Aussi sereine que soit l'expression de la cadette, aussi attendrie que soit son regard tandis que c'était une sœur qui s'y reflétait plutôt que son cadavre, aussi chaleureux que soit le sourire qu'elle adressait à celle qui l'avait précédé dans ce monde avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre monde, dans la perspective d'un père, deux mortes se serraient l'une contre l'autre sur ce lit d'hôpital...

Le bras d'un père s'avança timidement en direction de ses filles, avant de retomber impuissant à mi-parcours, tandis qu'un policier serrait le poing...

Ryuzaki... L... Lawrence... Ce détective... Il lui avait promis... Promis de lui rendre une fille en lieu et place d'une meurtrière de masse... Il lui avait offert sa confiance, ses espérances, mais avant tout ses deux enfants, et qu'est ce qu'il avait obtenu en retour ? Rien... Absolument... _rien_...

 ** **-:-****

Un sourire incrédule s'était reflété dans les yeux vitreux d'un cadavre avant qu'un détective n'écarte la main en arrière, abandonnant le corps d'une adolescente aux lois de la gravité au cours de ce qui lui apparaissait comme la toute dernière courbette d'une criminelle...

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Détachez-la tout de suite ! »

Deux inspecteurs étaient sorti de leur torpeur suite aux sollicitations paniqués d'un entomologiste. Matsuda avait bousculé un détective sur son passage, Aizawa l'avait renversé, le premier pour se pencher sur les jambes de la prisonnière, le second pour délivrer ses poignets et son buste des sangles qui les entravaient, Roger avait parachevé l'opération en déverrouillant un collier métallique.

Aux yeux des intervenants, ce n'était pas un cadavre qu'ils manipulaient, raisons pour laquelle ils déployèrent un trésor de précautions pour allonger la fille d'un commissaire sur le sol de la pièce, ce n'était plus une adolescente pour autant, mais quelqu'un...ou _quelque chose_ qui flottait sur le rebords de la frontière ambiguë séparant le sujet de l'objet, les yeux qui semblaient leur adresser un regard lourd de reproches tandis qu'ils se penchaient sur son cas, il auraient pu être en verre... Marionnette qui avait donné l'illusion d'être en vie, quelques instants plus tôt, avant qu'un détective ne sectionne les ficelles qui la maintenait debout d'un geste sec, laissant un pantin désarticulé étendu à ses pieds... Vision dérangeante qui ne s'était pas cantonné à la conscience d'une sœur cadette tandis qu'elle secouait l'épaule de son aînée d'une main tremblantes, Ryuzaki avait partagé son cauchemar, même s'il avait contemplé l'horreur avec les yeux d'un détective...

Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les trois mêmes questions qui hantaient perpétuellement l'esprit d'un héritier de Holmes... _Who dunnit ? How dunnit ? Why dunnit ?_

Kira ? Absurde... Quitte à offrir sa vie à un détective, elle n'aurait pas manqué de l'inviter à partager sa tombe en échange, juste retour des choses et conclusion appropriée après avoir partagé sa cellule et son lit...

Le second Kira ? Non, c'était bien l'horreur qui avait écarquillé les yeux de cette adolescente, ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui s'y reflétait mais, tout au contraire, une accusation, accusation dont la direction ne faisait aucun doute.

 _« Vous l'avez tué ! »_

Réquisitoire que lui avait adressé Sayu Yagami, il y a moins d'une minute et dont l'écho bourdonnait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il contemplait Misa Amane... Quand bien même il lui avait manqué la force de les hurler à un détective, ces mots rageurs, ce dernier n'avait eu aucun mal à les déchiffrer sur son visage, à ce stade, nul besoin d'être détective pour y parvenir de toutes manière...

Le troisième Kira ? Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir... Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir... Mais peut-être...Peut-être qu'au final...et avec le luxe du recul... Il s'était imaginé dans le rôle du metteur en scène de cette comédie morbide, alors qu'en vérité, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un acteur, manipulé par le véritable scénariste dissimulé dans les coulisses... Elle avait eu raison... Depuis le tout début... Troisième Kira ? Ah ! Alors qu'il n'y en avait eu que _deux_ au final... Peut-être même _un seul_ en tout et pour tout...depuis le tout début, ils avaient... _il_ avait dansé dans la paume de sa main...

Il s'était imaginé être le protagoniste, il n'était qu'un personnage secondaire dans l'histoire qu'un autre avait rédigé pour lui, avant même que cette incarcération... Non, avant même que cette _investigation_ ne commence... Tout comme Light Yagami du reste... En un sens... En un certain sens, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien Kira qui se dissimulait derrière cette adolescente depuis le début de leur affrontement, la fille d'un commissaire n'était qu'un personnage, le paravent d'un tueur en série... Oui, il avait eu raison... à un détail près... Cette adolescente n'était pas une meurtrière mais bel et bien une victime... Kira serait le seul responsable de sa mort, cette mort dont il avait rédigé le script avant d'offrir le rôle principale au détective qui s'imaginait le défier, Ryuzaki le seul véritable _coupable_ à ses propres yeux...Tout cette affaire n'était qu'une sombre plaisanterie, et celui ou celle qui la lui avait infligé ne s'était pas mis en tête de rire _avec_ le détective, cette fois...

Kira n'était pas un Dieu... Le détective avait eu raison, en tout cas sur ce point... Dieu était réfuté pour de bon...mais certainement pas le diable...

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, non à ce qu'il avait _espéré_ , il ne jouait pas dans la même cour que son adversaire qui n'était définitivement pas de ce monde...

Que disait son illustre prédécesseur à ce sujet ?

 _Jusqu'ici, j'ai borné mes investigations aux choses de ce monde. Dans la limite de mes faibles moyens, j'ai combattu le mal… mais ce serait une tâche bien ambitieuse que de s'attaquer au démon lui-même_

Oui, un détective, aussi brillant qu'il puisse être... aussi brillant qu'il puisse _s'imaginer_... il n'était pas de taille à faire face au démon, encore moins à un _Shinegami_...

Une conclusion que partageait également Roger pour son propre compte, le médecin avait simplement secoué la tête, faute de sentir le moindre pouls palpiter sous ses doigts, qu'il les plaque sur le poignet ou la gorge d'une adolescente... Aucun souffle n'avait caressé l'oreille du britannique lorsqu'il l'avait positionné face aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Relâchant sa frustration dans un soupir, l'assistant du détective capitula à son tour, que ce soit face à un adversaire invisible ou la manifestation bien visible de son pouvoir... Une manche avait été retroussé par son propriétaire, dévoilant le cadran d'une montre...

« Heure du décès... »

Trois mots qui martelèrent la conscience d'un détective, le poussant à desserrer les doigts qui avait comprimé la crosse d'un revolver jusque là, laissant une arme à feu retomber sur le sol.

Un jeu... Il avait vu ça comme un simple jeu, un sale petit jeu où tout les coups était permis... et il avait perdu... Non, il n'avait rien perdu... Un père y avait perdu sa fille, une adolescente, non, deux adolescentes y avait perdu une sœur, et une innocente avait tout perdu, absolument _tout_...

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien leur offrir en compensation ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien _lui_ offrir ? En dehors de l'oraison funèbre qu'elle lui avait dévoilé, la veille...

 ** **-:-****

 _«Sachez qu'il n'y a rien de plus noble, de plus fort, de plus sain et de plus utile dans la vie qu'un bon souvenir, surtout quand il provient du jeune âge, de la maison paternelle. On vous parle beaucoup de votre éducation or un souvenir saint, conservé depuis l'enfance, est peut-être la meilleure des éducations : si l'on fait provision de tels souvenirs pour la vie, on est sauvé définitivement. Et même si nous ne gardons au cœur qu'un bon souvenir, cela peut servir un jour à nous sauver. Peut-être deviendrons-nous même méchants par la suite, incapables de nous abstenir d'une mauvaise action nous rirons des larmes de nos semblables, de ceux qui disent, comme Kolia tout à l'heure : « Je veux souffrir pour tous » ; peut-être les raillerons-nous méchamment. Mais si méchants que nous devenions, ce dont Dieu nous préserve, lorsque nous nous rappellerons comment nous avons enterré Ilioucha, comment nous l'avons aimé dans ses derniers jours, et les propos tenus amicalement autour de cette pierre, le plus dur et le plus moqueur d'entre nous n'osera railler, dans son for intérieur, les bons sentiments qu'il éprouve maintenant ! Bien plus, peut-être que précisément ce souvenir seul l'empêchera de mal agir il fera un retour sur lui-même et dira : « Oui, j'étais alors bon, hardi, honnête. » Qu'il rie même à part lui, peu importe, on se moque souvent de ce qui est bien et beau c'est seulement par étourderie mais je vous assure qu'aussitôt après avoir ri, il se dira dans son cœur : « J'ai eu tort, car on ne doit pas rire de ces choses ! »_

— **Dostoïevski** ** _ **,**_** ** _Les frères Karamazov_**

Ryuzaki referma le livre d'un geste sec, emprisonnant son pouce entre deux couvertures, avant de rapporter son attention sur une adolescente, cette adolescente dont il caressait gentiment la chevelure tandis qu'elle laissait sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

« Avec le recul... j'imagine que cela fait sens, mais je n'aurais jamais cru...que ce passage puisse être ton préféré. »

« Hehe. J'aurais mis le plus grand de tout les détectives en échec ? »

« Peut-être... »

Une défaite qui n'avait rien d'amère. Il avait perdu une bataille, mais c'était pour mieux remporter la guerre. Non pas le conflit qui avait positionné L et Kira l'un en face de l'autre. Un affrontement qui allait au delà ou plutôt en deçà... Une compétition si futile en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait en surface... L'enjeu se limitait à une seule, ou plutôt deux personnes, au lieu de s'étendre à la population du globe dans son ensemble... mais à la différence du tout premier, ce petit jeu n'était pas à somme nulle... Dans la mesure où ce n'était pas un perdant qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la gagnante, mais celui qui avait la toute première place, il pouvait accepter sa défaite de bon cœur...

« Est-ce que cela te poussera à réajuster tes précieux pourcentages ? Après tout, si tu ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que tu te l'imaginais, ta petite criminelle, peut-être que tu pourrais te poser des questions sur sa culpabilité...»

« Tu as sans doute raison... Je ne la connaissais pas... Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le croyais... »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que c'était à l'église qu'on pouvait s'offrir le luxe de croire ? Certainement pas au quartier général d'une investigation...»

Ryuzaki délaissa une chevelure pour se promener le doigt sur les lèvres, réfléchissant à la meilleure parade.

« Oh, je ne me rétracterais pas sur ce point... Mais nous ne sommes plus tout à fait dans le quartier général d'une investigation... et si Kira est dans cette pièce avec moi... Hmm, une Église ne se définit elle pas avant tout par la présence de Dieu ? Tout le reste est construit autour... De ce point de vue... »

Light soupira, laissant un sourire se dissiper en même temps que le souffle qu'elle expulsait entre ses lèvres.

« Je peux difficilement te contredire... _Qu'est ce qu'une église si ce n'est le tombeau de Dieu ?_ Après tout, je suis déjà morte...même si je commence tout juste à m'en rendre compte... Tout juste... Sans doute pas tout à fait...mais cela viendra...plus tard...un tout petit peu...plus tard... »

Maintenant que la nuit de noce se métamorphosait doucement mais inexorablement en veillée funèbre, le silence reprenait petit à petit ses droits, un silence qui n'était plus celui de la complicité, même si c'était celui de a compréhension mutuelle. Un silence qui perdura, alors même qu'une adolescente s'efforçait de le dissoudre par un simple murmure.

« Ce passage... celui que j'ai préféré entre tous... il ferait une magnifique oraison funèbre, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu te décides à assister à mon enterrement... est-ce que tu pourrais le lire à l'assistance ? Même si je ne serais plus là pour l'entendre, je crois...que je l'apprécierais...Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais pu mettre ça sur mon testament... en guise de conclusion... Tant pis... Après tout, la toute dernière volonté, tu pourras la transmettre à ma famille, à défaut de lire ce passage par toi même... Oh, je ne sais pas s'il est approprié... en tout cas avec cette criminelle...avec moi... après tout... je n'ai pas manqué de bon souvenirs à garder sous les yeux... J'en avais tellement... Oh tellement...Tellement que j'aurais du mal à en choisir un seul... Un seul... Un seul suffisait pour me sauver... De ce point de vue, j'étais en mesure de sauver l'humanité tout entière, un souvenir à la fois...et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi...à sauver une seule personne... La seule qui compte... Non, je n'avais aucune excuse... Mais...cela reste...un joli message... Eh... Peut-être que je vois les choses à l'envers... Il ne convient pas à la morte, ce message, mais je trouve qu'il te conviendrait... qu'il te conviendra fort bien...»

N'ayant pas le cœur à la contredire, encore moins celui d'acquiescer, le détective se contenta de garder le silence... tout en promenant ses doigts dans une chevelure auburn.

« Lawrence... »

« Hmm?»

« Parles-moi... Si tu n'as rien à me dire... Vraiment plus rien à me dire... Alors... est-ce que tu pourrais... me lire la fin...de mon passage préféré ? Tu n'as même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout... Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même te donner la réplique... _Karamazov ! Est-ce vrai ce que dit la religion, que nous ressusciterons d'entre les morts, que nous nous reverrons les uns les autres, et tous et Ilioucha ?_ »

Ryuzaki hésita, avant de laisser un écrivain russe jouer les ventriloques à titre posthume, unissant un détective et sa criminelle pour le mot de la fin...

 _« Certes, nous ressusciterons, nous nous reverrons, nous nous raconterons joyeusement tout ce qui s'est passé. »_

 _« Oh ! comme ce sera bon ! »_

Un pieux mensonge, dans tout les sens du terme, que ce soit celui qui l'avait murmuré ou celle qui l'avait recueilli, aucun d'eux n'était dupe, et pourtant... pourtant, il ranima la flamme d'un sourire sous les cendres du regret...même si cela ne dura qu'un instant... un si court instant...

 ** **-:-****


	46. The perfect insider

**Épilogue**

 **One more soul to the call II**

 _ **The perfect insider**_

 _Enough with light  
Tell me one more time  
My blood, your line  
Is this you inside?_

 _Death to the living_  
 _The flame has no living heart_  
 _In the order of life, they know you there_  
 _As you saw it, your plan, a real shot in the dark,_  
 _Came a little too late, is over_

 _Calling the children_  
 _Conception and dying_  
 _Silent, but screaming_

 _Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the_  
 _Damage done to the heart is the start of the end_  
 _Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my_  
 _Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos_

 _You're here, you're gone_  
 _It's not fair, I'm lost_  
 _Your God, your fear_  
 _Was it worth the price?_

 _Pray for the children you lost along the way_  
 _Still remember the names, and faces_  
 _Cold, and abandoned_  
 _They cry, their fate put in your hands_  
 _When it's over, they come to haunt you_

 _Wasted confusion_  
 _Deadly illusion_  
 _Nightmare intrusion_

 _One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes_  
 _Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time_  
 _Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that_  
 _Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it_

 _Sacrifice, wasted knife_  
 _Destiny redefined_  
 _Someone chooses you_  
 _Lucky one, close your eyes_  
 _Your family knows you're here_

 _Calling the children_  
 _Conception and dying_  
 _Silent, but screaming_

 _Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the_  
 _Damage done to the heart is the start of the end_  
 _Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my_  
 _Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos_

 _One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes_  
 _Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time_  
 _Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that_  
 _Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it_

— **Akira Yamaoka,** **_One more soul to the call_**

Lorsqu'une divinité avait fait son aurore sur ce monde, un détective était venu la défier, un détective qui s'imaginait plus malin que le reste de l'humanité qui hésitait encore avant de s'agenouiller. Ce détective qui n'était pas dupe, il soupçonnait qu'en remontant jusqu'au point d'origine de cette ombre démesurée qui avait recouvert toute une planète, il ne trouverait rien d'autre que les deux pieds d'une gamine, planté quelque part sur cette terre... Intuition que confirmèrent ses observations comme ses déductions, tandis qu'il commençait à tracer la silhouette de cette fameuse gamine, au fur et à mesure que les lignes d'un marqueurs reliait les mort les uns aux autres pour former une flèche en direction du Japon.

Oui, Kira n'avait rien d'une divinité, raison pour laquelle il avait pris le risque de sauter sur la paume de sa main en la mettant au défi de la refermer pour écraser l'hérétique qui l'avait blasphémé en public avant de le faire face à face. Au sein d'une université la toute première fois, de part et d'autre du mur d'une cellule la seconde, de part et d'autre d'un pistolet chargé pour la toute dernière...

Et au bout du compte, ses investigations avaient buté sur un mur, ou plutôt un pilier qui avait les dimensions d'un Tour de Babel. Cette construction humaine, si humaine, destinée à combler l'écart entre les habitants de la terre et les cieux qui servaient d'écran à cette divinité qu'ils estimaient si loin de leurs préoccupations, au point de s'imaginer prendre sa place... Une folle ou plutôt une folie... Tôt ou tard, l'édifice succomberait aux dures lois de la gravité pour s'effondrer sur lui même, incapable de conserver son équilibre plus longtemps de par la hauteur démesurée que ses créateurs lui imposaient. Encore plus haut, toujours plus haut, jamais assez haut, une pierre de plus, une tombe de plus, un mort de plus, une unité qui s'ajoutait à tant d'autres, dans l'espoir que la toute dernière marquerait la frontière séparant le nombre de l'infini, la meurtrière du juge, au mépris des lois de la logique comme de celle de la justice...

En admettant qu'il existe, par delà la voûte céleste, Dieu n'avait même pas besoin de se déranger pour remettre son troupeau à sa place... Un humain pouvait lui coiffer la politesse en brisant l'orgueil de ses semblables, ou plutôt de sa semblable, d'une seule pichenette, la faisant basculer en arrière pour ne plus se relever par la suite...

De fait, il y était parvenu... d'une simple pression du doigt, il avait réduit une meurtrière en miettes...avant de réaliser que ce pilier qui semblait marquer la frontière entre la terre et le ciel, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un doigt... Un parmi tant d'autres, quand bien même il aurait constitué le majeur d'une divinité... Elle en avait déjà levé un second pour suppléer le tout premier entre-temps, et un troisième pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait amputé... Quand bien même il mettrait la main sur la dernière variation du même meurtrier, un autre ou une autre prendrait sa place, que ce soit du jour au lendemain ou après un nouvel intermède de deux semaines qui lui donnerait l'illusion d'être enfin parvenu au bout de l'affaire...pour finalement réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais décollé de la paume de Kira, une main qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Bouddha, aussi opposés que soient le messages respectifs de ces deux messies, une surface qui se superposait à celle d'une planète... Est-ce qu'à ce moment là, la divinité se déciderait à refermer ses doigts sur l'insecte venu la défier ?

A quoi bon ? Pourquoi consacrer le moindre efforts à ce détective alors qu'il semblait écrasé par le poids de son erreur, au point de s'accroupir sur le sol en comprimant une chevelure en bataille sous ses doigts, les recroquevillant jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations ?

Elle était... Elle n'était pas... Il l'avait... Il était... n'était...

« Ryuzaki... »

Aucune sollicitude n'avait enrobé ce pseudonyme quand il s'était immiscé entre les lèvres d'Aizawa. L'intéressé avait entendu l'inspecteur, il n'avait pas daigné l'écouter pour autant. Il continua de prêter la sourde oreille aux accusations qui précéderaient une arrestation tandis qu'on établissaient la liste de ses crimes... Aussi terribles que puissent être les mots _séquestration, torture et homicide involontaire_ , il s'effaçaient derrière ceux qu'il avait murmuré à une meurtrière potentielle avant d'en faire sa victime...

 ** _ _« Certes, nous ressusciterons, nous nous reverrons, nous nous raconterons joyeusement tout ce qui s'est passé. »__**

Un mensonge de plus parmi tant d'autres... Le moins plausible de tous... Tout comme l'innocence de la fille d'un commissaire... le moins crédible mais aussi le plus candide, suffisamment candide pour qu'on fasse mine d'y croire...pour qu'elle fasse mine d'y croire... pour qu'il fasse...

La courbure qui affligeait le dos d'un détective s'accentua tandis qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui même sous le regard affligé d'un inspecteur... Un tremblement avait même commencer à le faire vaciller sur sa base alors qu'il se maintenait accroupi face au policier qui l'invitait à se relever.

Aizawa soupira. S'il en jugeait au son étouffé qui résonnait par intermittence au rythme des spasmes qui l'agitaient, le plus grand détective de la planète avait commencé à sangloter. Il se réduisait décidément à bien peu de chose celui qui s'était dissimulé derrière la lettre L... S'il n'avait pas anticipé la critique sur ce point, on aurait pu l'accuser de rédiger sa propre autobiographie, chaque fois qu'il traçait le portrait robot d'une tueuse en série, s'efforçant de la faire redescendre de son autel pour la dépeindre sous les traits d'une gamine immature usant et abusant de ce pouvoir qu'un shinegami lui avait soit-disant confié…

Un gamin à qui les gouvernements du monde entier avaient donné carte blanche pour capturer Kira, quitte à fermer les yeux sur la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour la mener jusqu'à son échafaud, se lavant les mains par avance de méthodes dont ils condamnaient l'usage en public pour mieux y recourir en coulisses... Un gamin en dehors des lois face à une gamine qui s'imaginait au dessus des lois... Ceux qui condamnait Kira sous le feu des projecteurs avant de déverser leur louanges sur la toile, dissimulés derrière un pseudonyme, ceux qui condamnait les terroristes du haut de leur podium pour mieux leur emprunter leurs armes dans l'ombre... Aussi méprisables les uns que les autres... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la justice méritait mieux que ça...Bien mieux que ça...

Réflexions désabusés dont le fil fût coupé par une réalisation, lorsqu'un détective se décida à basculer en arrière pour atterrir sur son séant, et relever la tête vers le plafond de la pièce. Vision qui arracha un frisson au policier. Ce n'était pas les sanglots qui avaient remué les entrailles de ce métis, mais le rire qu'il n'essayait même plus de retenir, la culpabilité comme les doutes avaient cessé d'obscurcir son regard, l'éclair de la compréhension avait percé le brouillard de l'angoisse.

Déclarer forfait ? _Lui_? Ou plutôt L ? Non, aujourd'hui comme hier, ce n'était pas un Dieu qu'il fallait escorter au tribunal, mais bel et bien un être humain, aussi démesuré que puisse être son ego.

Il ne pouvait rien face à Dieu, au diable ou un shinegami... mais si son adversaire était humain... il aurait toujours un coup d'avance !

« Roger... Vous aviez pris la peine de me mettre en garde sur les conséquences de cette petite comédie...»

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête. Allait-il lui reprocher de ne pas avoir suffisamment insisté ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne comprenne ? Combien de temps avant qu'il parvienne à faire face à ses responsabilités ? C'était la seconde criminelle qui avait été jusqu'à l'extrémité du suicide pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux ...Combien d'autres lui faudrait-il ?

« Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne me réjouis pas spécialement d'avoir le dernier mot... Cassandre était victime d'une malédiction au cas où vous l'auriez oublié...»

Ryuzaki fustigea son subordonné d'un claquement de langue avant de se redresser d'un bond.

« Roger, Roger, Roger... Il est encore un peu trop tôt pour me réclamer des comptes... Ou peut-être pas... Après tout, vous n'êtes pas stupide... En tout j'ose imaginer que vous ne comptiez pas vous contenter d'un sermon... Vous aviez du prendre vos précautions avant de me confier cette patiente...»

Suggestion qui avait poussé un entomologiste à décocher un coup d'œil en direction d'une adolescente...et du fauteuil roulant où on l'avait sanglé.

Le seul indice nécessaire au détective pour déchiffrer les aveux de son suspect. Tout n'était pas joué... Il n'était pas seul face à son adversaire au cours de cette partie, et ce n'était pas des pions qui s'interposaient entre lui et une criminelle. Un obstacle de plus à surmonter, un handicap et une source de nuisance par moment, mais une enquêtrice du FBI le lui avait démontré, au moment où tout semblait perdu, un coéquipier pouvait devenir l'atout que l'adversaire n'aurait jamais pu anticiper, qu'il soit humain ou non...

« Un compartiment secret ? Suffisamment spacieux pour y dissimuler un défibrillateur, j'imagine... »

A défaut de secouer la tête pour exprimer une dénégation, le britannique soupira pour manifester sa résignation.

« Je me suis sans doute préparé à bien des éventualités... mais si c'est une divinité qui a signé ce certificat de décès, je ne pense pas... »

« On ne vous demande pas de penser, mais d'agir. »

Un mur de silence s'interposa entre les deux compatriotes, avant de s'effriter dans un murmure.

« Inspecteur Aizawa...ou Matsuda, peu m'importe... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me restituer ce que j'ai dissimulé dans ce fauteuil ? Mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, et c'est une question de secondes, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard...»

Après avoir écarquillé les yeux, un célibataire écarta violemment un père de famille hébété pour se précipiter sur une suspecte, et se battre avec le mécanisme d'ouverture d'un compartiment secret... Un secret dissimulé dans l'angle mort de deux prisonnières...

Loin d'attendre que son assistant du moment obéisse à ses instructions, le britannique avait déjà extirpé une paire de ciseau de sa poche avant de sectionner la veste d'un uniforme en deux part égales, arrachant brusquement une sœur de sa catatonie.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!»

« Disposez-vous d'une formation aux premiers secours?»

Sayu entrouvrit la bouche dans un o de surprise avant d'acquiescer d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'hystérique, arrachant un énième soupir au médecin tandis qu'il voyait l'espoir briller par intermittence dans le regard d'une adolescente... Une aurore ou une éclipse ? Une seule manière de le savoir...

« C'est une bonne chose. Néanmoins... Inspecteurs ? Si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de contraindre cette jeune fille à s'écarter de ma patiente, j'apprécierais la sollicitude.»

« Uh ? Que... Quoi ? »

Aizawa n'avait pas cherché à comprendre les instructions du médecin, et faute d'avoir le cœur à maintenir le bras d'une adolescente en larme derrière son dos par la force, il emprisonna ses épaules derrière son bras pour l'écarter de plusieurs mètres.

« Vous serez libre de m'en vouloir si j'échoue... A tout prendre, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde... Les responsabilités sont une chose bien douloureuses quand vous vous révélez ne pas être à leur hauteur... »

Sourd aux protestations d'une sœur, le vieillard actionna le commutateur d'un appareil pour le mettre sous tension avant de le plaquer sur la poitrine d'une morte pour libérer une décharge électrique, poussant un cadavre à se cambrer en arrière au cours d'un spasme.

Nul respiration contre son oreille, aucune palpitation sous ses doigts. Triste constat qui perdura après un massage cardiaque, s'obstina à demeurer pertinent lorsqu'un défibrillateur se mit à bourdonner pour la seconde fois, et qui demeurait d'actualité à la troisième tentative de réanimation...

 _A quoi bon?_

Nul besoin d'être détective pour comprendre la signification du regard que lui adressait le médecin qui avait déjà signé mentalement un certificat de décès.

Conclusion que le détective ne se résignait pas à accepter pour autant, tant et si bien qu'il bouscula un vieillard sans le moindre ménagement pour lui confisquer son instrument de travail, le temps d'une dernière tentative...qui se révéla être l'avant dernière...

« Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, toi et moi... »

Des mots qui s'adressaient à Kira aussi bien qu'à Light Yagami...et qui à la surprise de tous, suscitèrent une réponse de la part de cette dernière...sous la forme d'une brusque expiration à laquelle s'entremêlait un gémissement de douleur.

« Ahhhhhhh...Ahhh... »

Ryuzaki avait bondi en arrière face à la survivante qui venait de bousculer une morte. Cette survivante qui lui renvoyait son regard hébété... y rajoutant une infime nuance qui allait en s'accentuant au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits... La _terreur._.. Une terreur abjecte, irrépressible, violente, incontrôlable qu'un détective avait eu l'occasion de contempler de près, très près, trop près, juste avant qu'un coup de feu ne se décide à résonner...

La vague d'émerveillement qui avait submergé la totalité de l'assistance fût balayé par un hurlement dont l'intensité était suffisante pour rompre les cordes vocales qu'il avait fait vibrer, réduisant une adolescente à bout de souffle tandis que l'écho de son cri continuait de bourdonner douloureusement aux oreilles des spectateurs de la crise.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le détective fût le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, agrippant les poignets de la démente, pour les plaquer sur le sol de part et d'autres de la tête qu'elle secouait frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

« ...hhhhh...on...onnnnn...onnnnn... »

Amputé ou non, il n'était guère difficile de comprendre le mot qui faisait rebondir le diamant d'un phonographe sur la surface de vinyle qu'une rayure maculait d'un trait rageur, trace qu'une balle fictive avait laissé sur son passage en transperçant une personne bien réelle.

Pour un détective et ses assistants plus ou moins volontaires, l'exécution simulée d'une criminelle se situait derrière eux, mais pour la victime de la plaisanterie morbide, une mort bien réelle se reflétait à la surface de ses yeux exorbités, devant elle, _juste devant elle_ , tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de s'extirper de l'étreinte de celui qui lui apparaissait définitivement sous les traits d'un shinegami.

« Argh ! Au cas où...vous ne l'auriez pas compris...je ne vais pas réussir... à la maintenir...bien longtemps...alors si quelqu'un...pouvait...m'aid...Eh!»

Deux inspecteurs avaient pris le relais, le premier relâchant la cadette pour agripper les chevilles de l'aînée, le second superposant ses mains à celles d'un détective pour maintenir les bras d'une adolescente contre le sol. Glissant la main par dessous son veston, un entomologiste en extirpa un pistolet hypodermique, au plus grand soulagement d'un métis...qui nota mentalement qu'il était peut-être temps de se montrer complaisant envers les demandes d'augmentations qu'un subordonné lui adressait régulièrement sans y mettre beaucoup de convictions par ailleurs.

Soulagement qui fût loin de s'étendre jusqu'à leur prisonnière, elle était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une arme à feu qu'on plaquait contre sa gorge, mais dans sa perspective, le peloton d'exécution avait simplement laissé la place à la peine de mort par injection, et elle se souvenait fort bien de la description d'un détective... trop bien... Beaucoup trop bien, si bien que son hystérie monta d'un cran significatif... Elle n'avait plus la force de hurler ses supplications, mais les gémissements étouffés qui se pressait par dessous la main qu'un détective lui plaquait sur les lèvres, ils étaient loin, très loin de tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Ah...Calme...toi...tu...ne sentiras rien... »

Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Mensonge ! On lui promettait la mort en lui faisant la grâce de l'agonie qui l'accompagnait ? C'était pour mieux la réduire au silence pendant qu'elle suffoquerait lentement sous l'action de cette toxine... Cette toxine qui transperça son épiderme au cours d'une projection à haute pression pour s'introduire dans son organisme en suivant les chemins tracés par son système sanguin, une invasion dont elle pouvait reconstituer l'avancée à la souffrance que le produit suscitait sur son passage au sein de ses veines...

Hallucination qui ne dura qu'un seul instant avant d'être submergée par la torpeur... Un court instant qui avait les dimensions de l'éternité pour celle qui faisait face à la mort une fois de plus... en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière... Oh certainement pas... Il y en aurait d'autres... Tellement d'autres... et pourquoi s'en étonner ? Ils étaient loin... _elle_ était loin d'avoir offert la compensation appropriée pour chacune des victimes que Kira avait inscrites sur sa liste noire... Cette interminable liste noire qu'on la forcerait à parcourir un nom à la fois, une exécution à la fois...

-:-

Soichiro sentit son cœur se contracter un peu plus sur lui même tandis que sa cadette prenait gentiment sa main dans la sienne pour la guider sur la gorge de son aînée, l'invitant à mettre le doigt sur les palpitations qui continuaient de courir sous la surface de son épiderme, contrairement aux apparences.

« Hehe... Tu es si stupide, papa... Si stupide...elle est simplement...endormie...hihi...oui...juste endormie... Ah...enfin...non, elle vient de se réveiller...se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve... il lui faudra juste...juste un peu...de temps... Un peu beaucoup...passionnément... à la folie...mais ce n'est pas grave...Prends ton temps...prends tout ton temps, nee-chan... tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut maintenant... tellement, tellement, tellemennnnt de temps... Tu verras... Tu ne sauras plus quoi en faire...»

Aussi douloureux qu'il puisse être de l'admettre, sa fille avait parfaitement raison... Ce maudit détective avait respecté sa promesse à la lettre... Il lui avait restitué son enfant, sans une ombre de culpabilité pour obscurcir les retrouvailles... ou si peu... tout juste quelques points de pourcentage qui s'obstinaient à perdurer suite à un exécution...

Il y avait bien un pouls sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas une morte qui reposait entre les bras de sa sœur, même s'il était nécessaire de s'en assurer par intermittence, de peur que l'illusion morbide ne constitue la seule véritable réalité, une réalité mise à distance par le déni mais qui refluait inexorablement de la périphérie où on s'efforçait péniblement de la confiner...

Oui, il avait respecté sa promesse, ce détective... Alors pourquoi un père de famille se sentait-il floué ? On lui avait restitué une personne bien vivante, il était facile de s'en assurer... et pourtant...mais pourtant... sa fille aînée... elle n'était toujours par redescendue de son échafaud... sans doute parce qu'elle n'y avait pas survécu...

Ryuzaki... Ce n'était peut-être pas un cadavre qu'il lui avait restitué en échange d'une fille, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins...une morte...aussi vivante soit-elle en surface...

-:-

Un commissaire embua une vitre au cours d'un soupir, cette vitre sur lequel il appuyait le front pour contempler celles qui demeuraient de l'autre côté... Deux sœurs... L'aînée et la cadette...même s'il était devenu si difficile d'attribuer correctement leurs rôles respectifs à l'une comme à l'autre... De fait, on pouvait difficilement reprocher à leur propre père de les confondre l'une avec l'autre dans ces circonstances... à contempler la plus jeune nourrir la plus âgée à la béquée, avec toute la délicatesse possible vis à vis de cette oisillon dont les deux ailes s'étaient brisés, quelques semaines plus tôt...

Même s'ils avaient retiré son uniforme à une condamnée, pour restituer son pyjama à celle qui n'était plus tout à fait une prisonnière, sa nouvelle tenue demeurait dissimulée sous la surface d'une camisole de force qui redescendait jusqu'à ses chevilles... Précaution cruelle mais nécessaire qu'une cadette s'efforçait pitoyablement de dissimuler en enroulant sa protégée sous une couette tandis qu'elle l'invitait à se blottir dans ses bras.

Il y avait de nouveau une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Light, tandis qu'elle desserrait timidement les lèvres pour ménager un chemin à la bouchée de nourriture que Sayu emprisonnait entre deux baguettes. Mais l'intelligence qui les avait illuminé jusque là et qu'un père avait vu se refléter sur le visage d'un nouveau né quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la toute première fois ? Elle brillait magistralement, oui... mais par son absence... Light n'avait pas régressé jusqu'au stade de nourrisson suite au traumatisme, elle était descendu au delà ou plutôt en deçà...

Cela constituait toujours une nette amélioration par rapport au stade catatonique des premiers jours de sa convalescence, et bien évidemment, une morte vivante demeurait préférable au cadavre que deux inspecteurs avaient détachés d'une chaise métallique... Néanmoins...néanmoins...

« Il faut lui laisser le temps... ou plutôt laisser le temps au temps... »

Un père soupira de nouveau avant qu'un commissaire ne se décide à se retourner vers un entomologiste.

« Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas... »

« Vous êtes grand père ? »

Remarque incongrue qu'un britannique avait murmuré sans l'accentuer plus que ça, si bien qu'un décalage de quelques secondes s'établit entre son énonciation et la réalisation qui commença progressivement à lui succéder.

« Je...Que...Quoi ? Vous...vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête sans détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« M...mais... »

« Oh, le mystère n'est quand même pas aussi épais que ça, même si je me doute que les pères et a fortiori les grands prères se retrouvent bien souvent interloqué par ce genre d'énigme... Mais je ne vais pas apprendre son métier à un commissaire de police, non ? A défaut d'avoir les compétences pour examiner le corps du délit, vous avez celles pour remonter jusqu'au coupable sans trop de circonvolutions... L'un de vos subordonnées peut témoigner du fait que son cycle menstruel ne s'est pas interrompu au cours de sa captivité, on ne peut donc pas soupçonner notre prisonnière d'avoir glissé un passage clandestin entre les murs de sa cellule... Hehe... _The perfect insider_ si ça avait été le cas... Si vous avez des doutes sur l'honneur de trois inspecteurs, ou même, Dieu m'en préserve, celui de deux vieillards, je vous invite à consulter cette interminable collections d'enregistrements que nous avons soigneusement préservé pour les besoins de l'enquête... Vous pouvez aller droit à l'essentiel, en vous penchant de plus près sur le seul angle mort de notre surveillance... La seule fenêtre d'opportunité qui pouvait demeurer à ce petit parasite que votre fille dissimule sous sa camisole sans le savoir... Un seul suspect en tout et pour tout, sans aucun alibi, autant dire que l'enquête est déjà parvenue à son terme avant même d'avoir commencé... Mais est-ce que je vous apprends quelque chose, monsieur Yagami ? J'imagine que la réponse était déjà contenue dans votre question, après tout...»

Se fissurant progressivement au fur et à mesure des observations du britannique, la Gange glaciale de l'incrédulité commença à libérer la flamme de la colère emprisonnée à l'intérieur, colère qui se noya dans les eaux croupies de la résignation, leur donnant une nuance de rancœur.

« Et...le... _père_ ? Est-ce que vous l'avez mis au courant..de l'heureux événement ?»

A défaut de secouer la tête, l'entomologiste haussa les épaules.

« Je suis assez vieux jeu dans ces affaires là, commissaire. Pour ma part, j'estime que le premier mot comme le tout dernier revient à la mère. Après tout, c'est elle qui devra endurer la présence de cette larve sous sa peau pendant neuf mois d'affilée, avant que la maturation parvienne à son terme pour libérer un moucheron des plus irritant... Si je suis tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'avais même commencé à planifier la procédure d'excision si l'hôte l'avait estimé nécessaire... Un crime qu'il aurait été difficile de dissimuler bien longtemps aux yeux du père, mais je me serais débrouillé, et dans le pire des cas, je n'aurais pas eu trop de difficultés à le convaincre de garder la triste vérité pour lui au lieu de la confier au grand père... mais dans ces circonstances... je ne pense plus que la mère soit en état de choisir... en conséquence...»

Conclusion auquel le britannique préféra substituer un soupir. Soichiro n'insista pas plus que ça.

« Est-ce que vous avez mis qui que ce soit d'autre dans la confidence?»

« Hmmm... je pourrais tricher et vous répondre que non. Ce serait la stricte vérité après tout... mais je peux me payer le luxe d'être honnête... Quelqu'un ne m'avait pas attendu pour établir ce diagnostic... Non, non, il ne s'agit pas du père, vous savez fort bien qu'il n'a plus la tête à ça, encore moins le cœur... Vous n'avez pas besoin de chercher la réponse bien longtemps... ou bien loin... vous l'avez sous les yeux... Il ne faut pas s'en étonner plus que ça... Les filles savent toujours en premier... Elles le doivent, après tout... »

Le dos d'un commissaire se voûta un peu plus tandis qu'il observaient les deux sœurs qui partageaient le même fardeau, même si la plus jeune était la seule à en avoir conscience...pour le moment...

Alors c'était cette compensation que le détective lui offrirait pour les sévices qu'il avait infligé à sa fille ? Après avoir pratiquement amputé sa famille d'un membre, il invitait un nouveau venu ou une nouvelle venue à franchir le seuil d'un foyer endeuillé pour combler une absence...ou l'accentuer par sa seule présence...

Soichiro ne savait pas comment réagir à cet énième coup du sort... Comme il aurait souhaité que la révélation du médecin soit tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir un peu de répit...

Et contrairement aux allégations d'un britannique, ce n'était plus trois mais quatre personne qui se retrouvaient dans la confidence à leurs corps défendant, leurs messes basses n'étaient pas dépourvu de spectateur...

Si bien qu'un shingenami s'empressa de franchir la barrière d'une vitre pour rire de bon cœur avec son âme damnée...ou peut-être que rire _de_ sa protégée aurait été plus approprié, mais après tout, les deux possibilités n'étaient en rien contradictoire pour ce démon.

« Heheheheheheheeheheeeee... Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre...Ke...kekekekekekeke... _Exactement comme tu l'avais prévu_ , Light... Je n'avais pas voulu te croire quand tu te vantais devant moi que ce petit jeu, tu pourrais le continuer _en dormant_...huhuhu... Oh si j'avais su...si tu savais...Si seulement tu savais... »

Hilarité qui fût tout sauf contagieuse, si bien qu'une adolescente l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue irritée avant de murmurer ses remontrances.

« Tais-toi...Ryuk... »

Chuchotement qui ne suscita pas la moindre réaction de la part de Sayu, après tout, elle avait commencé à s'y habituer... S'habituer à l'ami imaginaire qui flottait par intermittence dans l'ombre d'une grande sœur entre deux moments de lucidité, un ami qu'elle était bien la seule à percevoir, mais fallait-il s'en étonner ? Light avait même fourni une explication à sa cadette, sous la forme d'une confidence chuchotée sous la couette... Son nouvel ami, ou plutôt son vieil ami, elle n'était plus très sûre, il était invisible aux yeux de la plupart des mortels. Et quoi de plus normal ? La mort était toujours invisible jusqu'à l'instant où elle se décidait à se dévoiler pour la première fois qui serait aussi la toute dernière... Caractéristique qu'elle partageait avec ses messagers, les shinegamis...et les nouveaux nés...

 ** **La fin de l'histoire ? Non, ce n'est que son début...****

 ** **-:-****

 ** _ **Notes de l'auteur : Oui, oui, cette fois, c'est belle et bien la fin... En tour cas de cette fanfiction, puisque bien évidemment, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire... Une fanfiction qui se termine de manière appropriée par un cliffhanger putassier de plus...**_**

 ** _ **Fanfiction qui n'est pas dépourvu de défauts comme de ratés, loin de là, très loin de là, j'en aie bien conscience, néanmoins, même si je suis sans doute biaisé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... qu'il y avait quelques éclairs, ici et là, pour illuminer le visage du lecteur par moment, et compenser les nombreuses, si nombreuses longueurs... Après tout, il y a quelques passages qui s'obstinent à demeurer à peu près réussi à mes yeux... Ne serait-ce que l'exécution, les premiers chapitres sur la torture blanche ou les multiples confrontations entre un père et sa fille...**_**

 ** _ **Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup de choses à dires sur ce que j'ai cherché à faire ou ne pas faire dans cette histoire, mais après tout, il vaut mieux la laisser parler d'elle-même, cette pauvre histoire... Je vais donc la terminer en adressant mes remerciements aux trois-quatre lecteurs qui l'auront suivi jusqu'au bout, et plus particulièrement à l'un d'entre eux, il se reconnaîtra...**_**

 ** _ **A la prochaine, pour la suite...**_**


End file.
